Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad
by zaRekPG
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil es mantener la promesa secreta que hicieron las 9 amigas? ¿Qué tan difícil es volver a reencontrarse? ¿Por qué es tan difícil mantener esa amistad que las unió cuando eran estudiantes? Honoka intenta mantener viva esa promesa, a pesar de haber perdido el contacto con todas las demás, incluso sus dos mejores amigas. Intentará reunirlas a pesar de las adversidades.
1. Chapter 1

Un fuerte sonido llegó hasta lo más recóndito de mi habitación; un sonido de un golpe seco y profundo. Provenía del piso de abajo, de la tienda de dulces. Yo estaba terminando de abrocharme el hermoso vestido que hacía unas horas me trajo mi mejor amiga, y que no lograba cerrar por un fallo en su cremallera, que hacía que se abriera al poco de agacharme.

Apenas el sonido se apagó, escuché los pasos veloces de mi madre andando por el pasillo y luego como bajaba los escalones. Abrí un poco la puerta para escuchar que sucedía, pero la cerré casi de inmediato, cuando la potente voz de mi madre retumbó en todo la casa.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Honoka!? Se supone que estás ayudando en la tienda, no jugando. Ya no tienes diez años, compórtate como tal.

No escuché el reclamo de mi hermana mayor, pero tuvo que haber dicho algo muy serio para que mi madre continuara con su regaño.

–Si no te gusta trabajar en la tienda, y tampoco quieres ir a la universidad, ve buscando que hacer con tu vida, que yo no pienso mantenerte toda la vida.

Esperé unos segundos hasta que volví a escuchar pasar a mi madre al lado de la puerta y salí despacio. Bajé y me asomé a la recepción de la tienda. No había nadie en el lugar. A lo lejos podía escuchar a mi padre en la cocina. Miré a la puerta pero tampoco había sido abierta recientemente.

Bajé casi de puntillas y me dirigí al mostrador. Entonces escuché un leve rasgar en el piso de madera. Me asomé por encima y allí estaba mi hermana, Honoka, de casi veinte años, con el cabello castaño largo, revuelto y a medio amarrar. Estaba de rodillas y limpiaba con fuerza lo que parecían ser manchas de sangre.

Me entró un poco de tristeza. Dos años atrás era una enérgica y atolondrada chica de segundo de secundaria, que creaba uno de los grupos school idols más populares. Pero hoy, solo era una pobre chica que, luego de graduarse, no había podido entrar a ninguna universidad. Y todo se debió al abandono de sus mejores amigas.

Me mordí el labio e hice un leve sonido golpeando la punta de mi pie en el mostrador. Ella levantó el rostro y me miró. Tenía la nariz levemente hinchada y su frente roja. Una leve mancha de sangre seguía en su labio superior y sus azules ojos estaban aún con lágrimas queriendo salir.

–Que carita hermana. ¿Al fin te pegó mamá con la sartén?

Dije eso con mi tono más seco, pero solo era para aparentar. En realidad, hace como un año que me entristecía ver a mi hermana así, sin energía, sin ganas, sin vida. Y sabía que a mamá y a papá también les preocupaba, pero ya habíamos intentando de todo para ayudarla.

Honoka no contestó. Se limitó a lanzarme una mirada de enojo y terminó de fregar el piso. Me encogí de hombros y decidí regresar a mi habitación. Cuando pisé el primer escalón, la fuerte voz de mi hermana me detuvo.

–Yukiho, ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?

Me giré rápidamente y eso hizo que la parte baja del vestido se abriera en su circunferencia y llenara todo el espacio de la puerta de color azul. El encaje blanco que caía por los costados de la falda flotaba en el aire dando la sensación de que volaban. Mis delgadas piernas dejaron de girar y el vestido nuevamente las cubrió completamente. La parte superior del vestido, tallado a mi cintura era de un azul más claro y acentuaba mi pequeña figura que por fin, ese año comenzaba a notarse.

Mi hermana tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Eso hizo que dibujara yo una leve sonrisa en mi boca.

– ¿Te gusta? –ella asintió–. Es el vestido que voy a usar en el live de la ceremonia de las nuevas estudiantes de Otonokizaka.

Honoka cerró la boca y su expresión cambio por completo. Otra vez triste, otra vez apagada. Me maldije por lo bajo.

Yo estaba ya en mi último año de estudios en Otonokizaka, la escuela a la que asistió mi abuela, madre y que mi hermana ayudó a evitar que cerraran dos años atrás. Desde que había entrado, junto a mi mejor amiga, Alisa, habíamos creado un grupo de school idols, ya que el de mi hermana se había separado. Hoy, ya éramos cuatro integrantes y nos habíamos ganado algo de fama y respeto en el mundo de las idols escolares.

Me tomé el bajo del vestido y giré un poco más. Honoka suspiró y desvió la mirada.

–Lo hizo Alisa, ¿cierto? –me preguntó en un tono muy triste. Negué despacio.

–No. Este lo compró la madre de Nanase-chan. Alisa no podía ayudarnos por ahora porque anda de vacaciones en quien sabe donde.

Al escuchar eso Honoka ensombreció más su mirada y arrugó el viejo trapo de color naranja que tenía en sus manos. Volví a maldecirme y suspiré. Se me olvida siempre que no debo mencionar a las ex integrantes de la antigua agrupación de mi hermana.

–Y… ¿Cuándo regresa Alisa?

Su tono fue cortado, triste.

–Debería haber regresado hoy. Mañana espero llamarla para ver cuando podemos ensayar todas juntas.

–Me… alegro mucho de que te vaya tan bien Yukiho.

Lanzó un suspiro y bajó la mirada. Pude notar como una gota de agua bajaba por su mejilla y saltaba al vacío. Me dolía verla así. Sin decir nada, salí de la habitación y subí corriendo las escaleras. Casi tropiezo con mi madre que terminaba de apilar unas cajas al lado de la puerta de su recamara.

Entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en el suelo. Suspiré para no llorar, pero podía imaginar que abajo, mi hermana estaba secándose las lágrimas y fingiendo ser fuerte para no escuchar el sermón de mi madre.

¿Cómo terminó esto así? ¿Cómo una chica enérgica, alegre, luchadora, había pasado a ser simplemente un ser sin alma?

Miré las fotografías pegadas en la pared de mi cuarto. Todas de grupos idols. Ahí estaban grupos populares, solistas, dúos. Incluso estaba mi grupo favorito A-RISE. Pero en medio de todas las fotografías, estaba una de mi hermana, de mi hermana con sus amigas, de **μ's**. Afuera, podía escucharse el fuerte bullicio, señal de que el festival, que daba inicio hoy, acababa de comenzar.

Me levanté para tocar el afiche de **μ's** cuando volví a escuchar la voz de mi madre.

–Honoka, podrías ayudarme con estas cajas. Necesito que las… ¡Honoka!

La última parte la había gritado. En ese momento escuché la puerta y al asomarme por la ventana, pude ver a mi hermana corriendo por uno de los callejones del barrio.

* * *

Esta es una historia que hace rato quería escribir. La he escrito varias veces con diferentes personajes y me gusta de esta manera. Sera escrita desde el punto de vista de diferentes personajes, como en este cápitulo, visto desde la perspectiva de Yukiho. Espero les guste, y dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

El festival del Templo Kanda. Cuantas veces habré venido ya desde que era niña. Siempre me gustaba todo de él, su gente, sus fuegos artificiales, su comida. No tengo ningún mal recuerdo de este festival. Pero desde hace tres años que no vengo. Ha sido tanto el trabajo que he tenido, que se me ha hecho imposible visitarlo, y hoy, por fin pude hacerlo.

Me acompañan mis dos mejores amigas, Anju y Erena. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y juntas tenemos una relación de amistad y de trabajo. Las tres vestimos unos hermosos Yukatas, el mío color rosa, el de Anju azul y el de Erena rojo.

Hoy teníamos el día libre, luego de grabar nuestro primer disco completo, así que, al recordar el festival, decidí invitarlas. Erena era la más difícil de traer, ya que no le gustaban mucho las multitudes, pero al final aceptó, seguro que mi cara suplicante ayudó.

Caminábamos despacio por los callejones cercanos, acompañando a las personas que se dirigían hacia el templo cuando la vi, mi ángel, mi inspiración, mi estrella guía. Iba corriendo, muy velozmente, y como estrella fugaz, desapareció.

Sentí necesidad de correr. Tenía tres años de no saber de ella. Desde que **μ's** desapareció, nunca más volví a verla, ni a hablar con ella. Me mordí el labio para no salir tras ella, pero sé que Anju y en especial Erena, me miraban desde atrás.

– ¿Esa era…? –comenzó a decir Anju.

–Creo que sí –le respondió Erena. Anju continuó.

–Me pareció ver que lloraba.

Cuando escuché eso, un leve dolor se clavó en mi pecho. He de admitirlo, nunca la había visto llorar, pero solo pensarlo me desmotivaba y entristecía. No podía imaginarlo, ya que nunca la vi triste antes. Pero confiaba en el criterio de mis amigas, y, como si leyeran mis pensamientos, continuaron hablando.

–Creo que se dirigía hacia el templo.

Miré a Erena que me miraba fijamente. Anju se acercó a ella y sonrió. No dijeron nada más, y solo asintieron. Yo sonreí y comencé a correr hasta el final del callejón, dejándolas atrás. Doblé en la esquina y miré hacia la cima de las escaleras que daban a la entrada del templo. Y la vi nuevamente, pero ahora, estaba en el suelo. Parecía que se había caído.

Me mordí el labio y a como pude comencé a subir rápidamente. Mientras lo hacía, esquivando a todas las personas en el trayecto, y tratando de no caerme con mis sandalias de madera, noté como ella se sentaba y se limpiaba las manos. Pude ver sangre en ellas. Una de las sacerdotisas del templo se acercó a ella pero luego de preguntarle algo, se alejó nuevamente.

Aceleré aún más el paso, y cuando estaba a escasos tres escalones la escuché, sollozando. Sentí como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima y me congelara los huesos. Las personas pasaban a nuestro lado y nos miraban, pero seguían en su camino.

Me armé de valor y terminé de acercarme a ella. Pude notar que además de las heridas en las manos, tenía una en la rodilla que sangraba profusamente. Tomé aliento y me incliné despacio hacia ella.

– ¿Estás bien?

Sé que reconoció mi voz, porque dejó de sollozar y levantó sus brillantes ojos azules hacia mí. Pude ver que habían perdido su fuerza, habían perdido su vida. Se secó las pocas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas con la palma de la mano y se dejaba algunas manchas de sangre en la cara.

– ¿Tsubasa-san?

Sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomó y se puso de pie. Al hacerlo, trastabilló debido a su rodilla y tuve que abrazarla. Solo una vez lo había hecho, solo una vez la había abrazado, al felicitarla por ganar el Love Live, pero ese abrazo aún seguía guardado en mi mente, y ahora lo estaba viviendo nuevamente.

Caminamos despacio, alejándonos del templo, de la multitud y del bullicio, hasta que llegamos a unas bancas lejanas desde donde se podía ver la explanada. La ayudé a sentarse y me coloqué a su lado. De mi bolso extraje un pañuelo.

–Toma.

Ella lo miró y dudó unos segundos. Luego lo tomó. Despacio se comenzó a limpiar la cara, las manos y la rodilla. Yo solo la observaba.

–Gracias –dijo débilmente–. Lo voy a lavar y te lo devolveré, lo prometo.

–No te preocupes. Te lo regalo.

Sonreí ampliamente, pero ella apenas hizo un esbozo de sonrisa. Sentí que algo no andaba bien.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Me tropecé –contestó secamente.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te empujó? ¿Te resbalaste? –Me detuve un poco y puse énfasis en la última pregunta–. ¿Huías de alguien o de algo?

Supe de inmediato que había dado en el clavo. Su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y a bajar por sus mejillas. Como en un impulso, la abracé y ella se recostó en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, de una forma que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Era tan fuerte y desgarrador su llanto, que el sonido del festival casi ni se escuchaba. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero no dejé que salieran, debía ser fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se calmó. Dejó de llorar y trataba de tomar aire. Yo no quería soltar el abrazo en el que la tenía, pero ella trataba de incorporarse. Al final, se sentó y miró al cielo.

–Gracias –dijo en un susurro.

–Es lo que una amiga hace –le contesté tratando de sonreír.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan amigable Tsubasa-san?

–Y tú Honoka, ¿desde cuando eres tan apagada y triste?

Nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reírnos. Escuchar esa risa volvió a llenarme el alma. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas. Sin yo preguntar nada, ella comenzó a hablar.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

–Desde que me gradué y comencé a trabajar profesionalmente –le contesté, mirándola nuevamente. Ella sonrió levemente.

–Te ha ido muy bien. He visto tu último video en la televisión. Es una muy buena canción. Y Anju y Erena lucen espectaculares.

Reí. Estaba teniendo una conversación tan normal con Honoka que me parecía un mal chiste. Ella enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, así que intenté preguntarle.

– ¿Qué sucede Honoka?

Sé que ella no me quería contestar, porque desvió la mirada en todas direcciones. Al final, la colocó en la explanada del festival y suspiró.

–No te voy a mentir Tsubasa-san, mi vida se ha estado haciendo pedazos. Cada día es una lucha entre intentar olvidar o dejarme vencer y que la vida me consuma.

Me asusté, no lo niego. Escuchar eso de la persona que más admiro me aterró. Y de seguro se reflejó en mi cara, porque Honoka me miró fijamente y sonrió levemente antes de continuar hablando.

–Hace tres años, nueve chicas hicimos una promesa. Cuando las de tercero se graduaran, **μ's** dejaría de existir. Y así lo hicimos. Pero secretamente, todas queríamos seguir como grupo. Esa era la llama que me mantenía con energía, y sé que a todas las demás también.

– ¿Y qué pasó? –pregunté con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

–No lo sé –me contestó con su tono triste–. Perdí contacto con todas ellas. Solo sé que Eli está en Rusia, porque la hermana menor de ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Yukiho.

– ¿Y Nozomi-chan? ¿No sé supone que trabaja en este templo?

–Desapareció. Nunca más, en tres años la he vuelto a ver. Desde que Eli se marchó, Nozomi desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Bajé la mirada pensando. Honoka sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla fijamente. No contestó la llamada que estaba entrando y solo lo guardó nuevamente.

– ¿Y tus amigas? ¿Kotori? ¿Umi?

Fue como si hubiera activado un interruptor de llanto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar nuevamente por sus mejillas y noté como arrugaba el pañuelo en sus manos. Iba a disculparme por preguntar pero ella comenzó a hablar con voz quebrada.

–Kotori y yo… bueno, discutimos por algo muy tonto. Fue una discusión en la que Umi no pudo intervenir. Aún hoy me pregunto por qué reaccionamos así. Ella luego decidió marcharse a Francia a estudiar moda, sin darme tiempo a disculparme y desde entonces no sé nada de ella. Y Umi… –tomó aire–…no sé qué le pasa. Desde hace dos años, intento hablar con ella, pero siempre está ocupada. Si la llamo al móvil, no me contesta y si voy a su casa, su madre me dice que no está, que aún está en la universidad, incluso los fines de semana. No sé ya si creerlo, o si solo me está evitando por lo que pasó con Kotori.

Se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y lanzó un suspiro. Yo la miré fijamente durante unos segundos y me mordí el labio. Comenzaron a explotar fuegos artificiales en el cielo y comenzó a iluminar la noche y el rostro de Honoka. Se notaba muy cansada, muy desolada.

–Yo… –continuó hablando despacio–…traté de seguir con mi vida, ingresé a la universidad y traté de hacer nuevas amistades. Apoyé a Yukiho en su grupo de school idols, pero todos los días sentía que me hacía falta algo. Al final reprobé por completo todas las materias, no he podido pasar el examen de ingreso de otra universidad y ahora solo estoy estorbando…

No continuó hablando. Frente a nosotras estaba una pequeña joven con un hermoso vestido azul. Respiraba con dificultad, señal de que había corrido hasta allí. Dibujó una sonrisa que luego cambió por una mirada fría.

–Mamá está a punto de sacar tus cosas de la casa si no regresas. Está realmente molesta.

Honoka se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y se mordió la lengua, un gesto tan infantil que me hizo reír mucho. Se puso de pie y me sonrió.

–Tsubasa-san gracias. Gracias por dejarme desahogarme. Eres una gran persona.

Honoka estiró su mano, pero yo me puse de pie y la abracé. Eso la sorprendió pero unos segundos después sentí sus brazos sujetar mi espalda. La hermana nos miraba con los ojos como platos.

–Honoka. No te rindas. Tú siempre fuiste mi inspiración. A-RISE no sería lo que es hoy si tú y las demás miembros de **μ's** no hubieran aparecido. Sé que en el fondo, todas sueñas con reunirse de nuevo.

Nos separamos del abrazo y tomé sus manos. Ella sonreía.

–Tsubasa-san…

–"Si quieres algo y luchas por ello lo consigues" eso fue lo que me enseñaste hace tres años. Jamás olvidé esas palabras y siempre…

– ¡¿Tsubasa-san?! ¡¿Eres Tsubasa de A-RISE?!

La hermana menor de Honoka se acercó corriendo y se metió en medio de su hermana y de mi persona. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me asustó. Miré a Honoka que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

Y aquí un segundo capítulo. Debo decir que por la forma en que está escrito, algunos capitulos serán largos y otros puede que cortos, pero espero que los disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

Caminamos por casi cuarenta minutos disfrutando del festival, de las personas y de la comida, de la vista y el ambiente, pero sé que Erena además andaba buscando a Tsubasa.

Se nos había perdido apenas le dimos autorización para ir tras la chica que la tenía como loca. Sé que no es cortes decir esto, pero de verdad, Tsubasa parecía admirar demasiado a Honoka-chan, la ex líder de la banda **μ's** , aunque no sé si admirar es la palabra correcta.

Habíamos quedado las tres de dar gracias por el grandioso año que habíamos tenido e íbamos a pedir que el siguiente fuera igual o mejor. Pero debíamos ser las tres, por eso necesitábamos buscar a Tsubasa.

– ¿Dónde demonios se metió esta enana? –dijo mi amiga con bastante molestia.

–Erena no la llames así, que si te escucha te mata.

Erena me miró de reojo mientras yo solo le daba un mordisco a la deliciosa manzana de chocolate que llevaba en mis manos. Lanzó un suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia la multitud. Yo sonreí y continué comiendo.

Sabía que Erena se preocupaba mucho por nosotras, total, siempre fue la más madura y centrada desde la secundaria, pero también sabía que le molestaban algunas actitudes, en especial las de Tsubasa. También sabía que ella detestaba las multitudes, sobre todo cuando ella estaba en medio, y que temía porque alguien nos reconociera. Ya no éramos aquel grupo de school idols de UTX. Ahora éramos un grupo profesional de idols, y estábamos en el festival sin el permiso de nuestro manager.

–Si algo sucede, juro que mato a esa enana.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas y eso llamó la atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Erena me lanzó una mirada asesina y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Me tragué el último bocado de la manzana y corrí para alcanzarla.

–Conoces a Tsubasa. Debe de estar por ahí, en algún lugar algo escondido.

–Con Honoka no creo. Esa chica llama demasiado la atención.

–Eso era antes –le dije quitando importancia–. Ahora es una simple chica ordinaria.

–Ordinaria o no –comenzó a decir Erena mirándome de reojo–, sigue siendo demasiado llamativa.

Enarqué las cejas y sonreí. Erena tenía razón. Honoka era demasiado llamativa, tanto, que solo unos minutos atrás, las tres apenas la vimos por un segundo pero la reconocimos de inmediato. Suspiré y miré alrededor. Encontré unas cajas apiladas cerca de un puesto de Yakisoba.

Tomé a Erena de la mano y la arrastré hasta ese lugar. Ella me miró con molestia.

– ¿Piensas seguir comiendo? Ya te has comido diez cosas distintas desde que estamos aquí. Vas a tener que hacer mucho ejercicio para bajar ese estómago que se te está hinchando.

–Me comí ocho. Las otras dos te las comiste tú. Y no, no pienso seguir comiendo.

Señalé las cajas. Erena me miró sin comprender. Negué despacio y, luego de pedirle permiso al dependiente del puesto de comidas, me subí con cuidado en las cajas.

–Anju baja de ahí que te vas a matar.

Erena me jaló de la faja del Yukata pero le aparté la mano y le sonreí. Varios chicos me miraron y comenzaron a aplaudirme y apoyarme. Erena se sonrojó y trató de ocultarse. Suspiré y, mientras escuchaba los flashes de las cámaras, estiré lo más que pude la cabeza y comencé a buscar. Cuando casi había girado completamente sobre mí, note a lo lejos, en un lugar bastante poco iluminado a tres chicas, y dos de ellas eran las que buscaba.

Salte de la emoción sobre las cajas y estas se desestabilizaron un poco. Me asusté y rápidamente comencé a bajar buscando a Erena.

–Ere-chan, las encontré. Están por allá.

Tomé la mano de Erena y comencé a correr, arrastrándola conmigo. Pasamos entre la multitud y llegamos cerca de donde estaba Tsubasa y Honoka. Al acercarnos un poco más escuchamos a Tsubasa hablando.

– ¿Así que eres school Idol, Yukiho?

La joven, sentada al lado de mi amiga sonreía ampliamente y asentía con fuerza. Honoka las miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

–Si. Tomé el relevo que dejó mi hermana y junto a mi mejor amiga, la hermana menor de Eli senpai, formamos un grupo de Idols.

–Vaya. Me disculpo por no saber nada de tu grupo, pero es que…

–Tranquila Tsubasa senpai. Es lógico que no sepas nada de nosotros. No somos tan populares como **μ's,** y tú y las demás miembros de A-RISE están muy ocupadas y…

–Respira un poco Yukiho, o te vas a morir –le dijo Honoka entre risas.

Erena frunció el ceño y pasó a mi lado. Yo la seguí en silencio.

–Tsubasa –la llamó con tono calmo pero duro.

Tsubasa nos miró y sonrió. Eso molestó a Erena aún más. Honoka también nos miró y con una sonrisa se puso de pie de un salto.

– ¡Erena-chan, Anju-san! ¡Hola!

No recuerdo haber recibido en mi vida un abrazo tan fuerte. Honoka nos abrazó al mismo tiempo mientras frotaba sus mejillas contra las nuestras.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Se ven diferentes. Erena más alta y tu Anju más bonita.

Nos sonrió, pero yo noté su sonrisa diferente, como apagada. Le devolví una sonrisa, pero Erena le habló.

–Hola Honoka. Veo que encontraste a Tsubasa.

–En realidad… ella me encontró a mí.

Miramos a Tsubasa que sostenía a la joven desconocida para mí por los hombros. La chica nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa.

– ¡¿ANJU?! ¡¿ERENA?!

La joven se acercó rápidamente a nosotras e hizo lo mismo que su hermana. Nos abrazó fuertemente y nos estrujó entre sus brazos. Tsubasa y Honoka comenzaron a reír. En eso, un teléfono comenzó a sonar. La joven lo sacó y miró la pantalla. Enarcó las cejas y contesto. No pudo decir ni una palabra.

– ¡Yukiho! Le vas a hacer compañía a tu hermana en la calle si las dos no vuelven en diez minutos. ¿Está claro?

La joven se sonrojó y guardó el teléfono con rapidez. Honoka se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

–Yukiho, deberías regresar a la casa. Se va a echar a perder el vestido.

–No me puedo ir sin ti. Vamos ya hermana.

Honoka nos miró y luego miró a Tsubasa. Mi amiga tenía una cara de tristeza tan evidente que sé que a Erena le daban ganas de golpearla.

–Tsubasa-san, gracias de nuevo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer Honoka? –le preguntó Tsubasa en tono algo suplicante.

–No puedo hacer mucho. No sé dónde buscarlas. Y aunque pudiera, que podría decirles. Todas han de tener sus vidas ya hechas. Creo que solo yo soy la ilusa que sueña con el regreso del grupo.

Me sorprendió el tono con el que lo dijo. Triste, acabado. Miré a Erena y ella también tenía cara de sorpresa. Tsubasa suspiró.

–Deberías buscarlas. Deberías intentar reunirlas, que **μ's** regrese, que luche contra nosotras, que sean nuestras rivales nuevamente. Te puedo asegurar que todas anhelan regresar.

Erena me miró y tenía la misma expresión que yo. Escuchamos un sollozo y notamos que era Tsubasa. Honoka se mordió el labio y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Tsubasa?

–Honoka, **μ's** siempre fue nuestra inspiración. Su amistad, su determinación. Ustedes fueron las que lograron que A-RISE sea lo que es hoy. Tú fuiste la que me motivó a seguir en esto y por eso yo quiero ahora ser tu motivación, quiero que seas la de antes, la chica enérgica, fuerte y divertida. La que no se rinde jamás, la que…

Honoka la abrazó. Fue un momento muy, muy bonito. Erena suspiró con algo de obstinación pero sonrió. Yo me acerqué a ellas y le coloqué una mano en la espalda a Honoka.

– ¿Quieres buscar a tus amigas? –le pregunté sin saber si de verdad era eso de lo que hablaban. Ella me miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y asintió.

–Yo sé donde puedes encontrar a Yazawa-san –dijo Erena acercándose a nosotras–. Ella trabaja en una estación de televisión, fuera de Tokyo. La vi cuando tuve una entrevista ahí hace unos días. Por cierto… –se quedó pensativa–…se escondió al verme. Supe que era ella por su peinado que no ha cambiado con los años, y su tamaño.

–Nico –dijo Honoka con algo de anhelo.

–Yo… –intervine levantando la mano–…vi a Nishikino-san en el Hospital General hace dos días. Creo que trabaja ahí porque llevaba uniforme blanco. Podrías comenzar por ahí.

No sé cómo describir la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Honoka, que era igual o más brillante que la que se dibujó en el rostro de Tsubasa. Las dos nos abrazaron con fuerza que sentí que me iba a asfixiar. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos.

–Chicas, gracias, de verdad –Honoka nos abrazó una última vez–. Les prometo, te prometo Tsubasa-chan, que haré lo posible para que **μ's** regrese. Y cuando lo hagamos, seremos las mejores. Te vas a arrepentir por motivarme.

–Aquí las esperaremos –dijimos las tres con una sonrisa.

Honoka tomó a su hermana de la mano. La joven nos sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de ser arrastrada por su hermana y perderse de vista entre la multitud. Erena y yo miramos a Tsubasa que seguía con la mirada fija en el último punto donde Honoka desapareció.

–Quita esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara enana –le dijo Erena con cierto tono jocoso.

–No me digas enana.

–Dime Tsu –le comencé a hablar–. ¿Al fin te le declaraste y le confesaste tu amor?

Tsubasa me miró y comenzó a reír. No me respondió y comenzó a bajar hacia el festival. Erena me miró y negó despacio con una sonrisa en su boca. Yo solo asentí. Al parecer para Honoka y Tsubasa, ese pequeño momento había valido la pena.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A partir del siguiente capitulo, comenzaremos a ver a las demás miembros de **μ's.** Gracias por su apoyo y espero sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Suspiré pesadamente al introducir mi tarjeta de registro en el reloj marcador. Eran las seis de la mañana, la hora habitual de entrada del turno de la mañana en el Hospital. A mi lado, pasaban los demás trabajadores, doctores, enfermeras y enfermeros que ya tenían más tiempo de trabajar ahí y no necesitaban marcar su entrada en ese estúpido reloj.

Guardé la tarjeta en el gran archivero de la pared y me dispuse a caminar cuando dos chicas, vestidas igual que yo, de uniforme blanco, pantalón y blusa, me golpearon una a cada lado.

–Quita del medio estorbo. No ves que necesitamos marcar también.

Me mordí la lengua para no contestar. Detestaba a todas las enfermeras de mi turno. Ninguna, y lo digo bien, ninguna de ellas era mi amiga ni me caía bien. Y todo se debía a quien era yo y a mi apellido.

El Hospital General de Tokyo pertenecía a mi familia. Años atrás, mis bisabuelos y abuelos lo administraron, y crearon un gran renombre para el apellido Nishikino. Ahora era el turno de mi padre, quien, además de ser el administrador, era uno de los mejores médicos que laboraba allí.

Mi madre, quien también era médico, actualmente ya no trabajaba en el hospital, ya que en pocos meses daría a luz un hermano para mí y su embarazo era de alto riesgo.

Se supone que yo soy la heredera de todo esto, que seré la próxima administradora y que debo ser la mejor médico cirujano. Pero, a decir verdad, yo no quiero eso. Quería dedicarme a la música y, sí, aunque suene extraño viniendo de mí, quería continuar siendo Idol. Por eso, apenas me gradué se lo hice ver a mis padres, pero mi papá no lo entendió y me ha obligado a trabajar como enfermera en este hospital hasta que cambie de parecer, y eso ha sido un infierno para mí.

Llegué a la recepción del tercer piso con paso apresurado, el lugar donde me tocaba hacer mis labores. La jefa de enfermeras, la señorita Ibuki, detestaba que llegáramos tarde, o por lo menos, que llegara yo tarde, porque a las demás se lo permitía. Era obvio que, por ser simplemente una enfermera, se iban a abusar de mí.

Guardé mis cosas en el casillero más incómodo que había en la recepción, casi pegando al suelo, el cual acondicionaron para mí apenas supieron que iba a trabajar en el hospital y lo pintaron del verde más feo que pudieron encontrar y le desmontaron la puerta, por lo que no cierra bien.

–Enfermera Nishikino, llega tarde por décimo día consecutivo –dijo la voz de la señorita Ibuki a mi espalda con un tono fuerte. Me giré despacio.

–No es cierto. Todos los días estoy entrando cinco minutos más…

– ¿Se atreve a contradecirme? Tendré que reportarla a la administración por insubordinación y desobediencia. Sería la tercera vez este mes.

Me mordí el labio inferior y di media vuelta. Tomé los expedientes que me correspondían para ese día y me alejé rápidamente hacia la habitación del archivo, el único lugar en donde podía estar a solas sin nadie que me mortificara la vida.

Apenas cerré la puerta, lancé una maldición tan fuerte que el eco retumbó en toda la habitación. Tiré las carpetas al suelo y le lancé una patada a la pequeña escalera que estaba en el centro de la sala. Segundos después me arrepentí, ya que el dolor que me causó hizo que la pierna derecha se me entumeciera por completo. Me senté en la escalera y lancé un suspiro ahogado.

No quería llorar. Todos los días lo hacía, ahí mismo, en esa sala, a solas. Pero ese día no quería hacerlo. Ya estaba harta de derramar lágrimas por todo. Tenía mucho tiempo de estarlo haciendo y ya quería parar. Extrañaba mi época de estudiante, donde tenía amigas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y otra enfermera entró a la sala. Al verme frunció el ceño y lanzó un suspiro fuerte de obstinación.

– ¿Ya terminaste aquí o mejor vuelvo en otro momento? No quiero contagiarme de tu arrogancia.

La miré con enojo y me puse de pie. Me acerqué a ella y la encaré fijamente.

–Sabes una cosa Yamada, me estoy cansando de sus actitudes, las de todas. Podrías por una vez tratarme con respeto como una compañera más.

– ¿Respeto? –Dijo de manera incrédula–. La princesa heredera pide respeto. Si hasta tu padre te irrespeta poniéndote a trabajar de enfermera, y quieres que nosotras te respetemos. No seas boba niña rica, remedo de Idol.

Fue solo un segundo, pero la cordura me abandonó. Con fuerza, empujé a la joven frente a mí contra la puerta que estaba a medio cerrar. La joven aterrizó fuera de la habitación y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Todos los expedientes que ella llevaba en sus brazos volaron por los aires.

Las demás enfermeras y pacientes que estaban en la sala miraron la escena atónitos. Sentí como se me bajaba la presión y comencé a sudar frío del pánico.

– ¡Nishikino, ¿qué cree que hace?!

La jefa llegó corriendo y se arrodillo al lado de Yamada que se quejaba con fuerza y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Suponía que exageraba pero en ese momento abrir la boca hubiera hecho la situación peor. Dos enfermeras se acercaron a mí y me rodearon, minutos después estaba sentada frente al escritorio de mi padre en la oficina del administrador.

Cerré los ojos con pesar de lo frustrada que estaba. Me parecía increíble como mi perfecta vida cambió cuando **μ's** se separó. La puerta se abrió y entró mi padre con paso decidido.

– ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Maki?

Mi padre, un hombre de cuarenta años, con el cabello de un tono cobrizo y sus ojos del mismo color morado que los míos, me lanzaba una de sus expresiones más serias y de enfado mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio, misma mirada que unos meses atrás había visto por primera vez, cuando le dije que quería continuar en la música.

Iba a defenderme, a decir algo en mi favor, pero apenas abrí la boca, él siguió hablando.

–Eres mi hija. Eres una Nishikino, la heredera de este hospital y te comportas como cualquier vulgar mujer.

–Papá…

–Te hemos educado de la mejor manera, nunca te ha faltado nada, incluso tu madre aceptó eso de que fueras School Idol en tu primer año de secundaria. ¿Por qué te comportas así ahora?

Bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio. Por inercia, mi mano se movió al mechón de cabello que me bajaba por la mejilla y comenzó a retorcerlo. Era la manía que mostraba que estaba nerviosa y triste a la vez. Él se puso de pie y se colocó frente a mí.

–Es el décimo reporte de irrespeto que recibo de ti. Apenas tienes unos meses de trabajar en este hospital y has causado más problemas que otros empleados con más años. No puedo seguir perdonándote esto. Eres mi hija, y espero que te comportes como tal.

Dejé escapar una lágrima, la sentí bajar veloz por mi mejilla, pero sé que mi padre no la vio. Se había girado y tomaba una hoja de su escritorio.

–Estoy esperando Maki –dijo y en su tono escuché ya enfado–. ¿No piensas decir nada al respecto? ¿Reclamar como siempre haces?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Me limpié rápidamente la mejilla y comencé a hablar.

– ¡De que sirve que diga algo! ¡Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no quiero trabajar aquí, que no quiero heredar este hospital, que no quiero seguir tus pasos! ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? Quiero seguir cantando con mis amigas, con… –pero dejé de hablar.

Sé que mi tono no fue el adecuado, sé que sonó fuerte, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. El suspiró y negó despacio sin girarse.

– ¿Amigas que ni siquiera te han buscado en todo este tiempo? –dijo en un tono tan seco y decepcionado.

–Eso…

–Estás suspendida por el día de hoy. Vete para la casa y espero que recapacites y pienses. No voy a cambiar de parecer. Seguirás trabajando en este hospital y estudiaras medicina. Y no intentes hablar con tu madre. Ya tiene muchos problemas con su embarazo de alto riesgo para que le metas en su cabeza tus problemas de actitud.

Maldije por lo bajo y me puse de pie. Sin mirarlo salí de la oficina y rápidamente me dirigí hasta la salida del hospital. No me importó que todos me vieran llorar, ya no me importaba.

Cuando cruce la puerta principal comencé a correr, atravesando el grupo de personas que entraba al hospital. Quería tomar el primer taxi que me encontrara, escapar de ahí. Pero algo me detuvo, un reflejo, un presentimiento, un anhelo.

Una chica pasó a mi lado. Al girarme para mirarla vi una cabellera castaña, algo más larga de lo que recordaba, con una coleta del lado derecho. Caminaba hacia la puerta del hospital con expresión sorprendida, mirando el letrero sobre ella. Suponía que era la primera vez que venía.

Dudé. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que la había visto por última vez. Por mi mente comenzaron a pasar todos los recuerdos que ese rostro de ojos azules traía a mí. Ella, las demás chicas, Nico, todas juntas disfrutando de nuestra vida. Un dolor se metió en mi pecho.

Suspiré y comencé a correr en su dirección. Ella ya estaba a punto de entrar en el hospital cuando la alcancé. Le tomé el brazo y me miró sorprendida.

– ¡Maki-chan!

Con fuerza la arrastré hasta alejarla del hospital y llevarla lejos, a un pequeño parque, cerca de ahí. La miré fijamente con expresión seria en mi rostro, mientras ella tomaba aire.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Honoka?

–Hola Maki… –tomo una bocanada de aire más grande–…yo también me alegro de verte.

Lancé un suspiro de molestia, pero sonreí levemente al ver la sonrisa que me daba ella. Nos sentamos en un lugar cercano a un tobogán.

–Te ves linda de blanco. ¿Qué especialidad tienes doctora Nishikino? –preguntó imitando la voz de un adulto.

–No seas tonta Honoka. Esto es un uniforme de enfermera, no lo ves.

Honoka me miró fijamente de arriba abajo. Me sentí incómoda y sé que me sonrojé. Ella puso una expresión pensativa.

–Pensé que ya eras doctora. Nunca imaginé verte de enfermera con un uniforme así. Pensé que las enfermeras usaban una falda corta, ligueros y un gran escote.

Mi cara se puso roja por completo, lo sé, porque la sentía ardiendo. Tomé una piedra que había cerca de mis pies y se la lancé de lleno en la cara. Le pegó en la frente y le dejó un gran moretón. Ella se frotó la frente ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Tú te lo buscaste. Como puedes decir esas cosas. Las enfermeras no visten así.

–Pero Nico-chan dijo que así se vestían. Incluso le pidió a Kotori que diseñara un uniforme así para que lo usaras tú porque te verías sexy en el…

Le volví a tirar otra piedra. En esta ocasión la logró esquivar pero se resbaló del asiento y cayó sentada en el piso. No pude evitar reírme. Ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Honoka, de verdad?

–Te buscaba a ti.

Dejé de reír y la miré fijamente. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos y dibujó una sonrisa, no como yo se la conocía, sino más apagada, algo más triste. Mi mano, nuevamente comenzó a enredar mi cabello.

– ¿Y para que me buscas a mí?

–Pues obvio tonta, para hacer que **μ's** regrese. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas nuestra promesa secreta?

Me quedé helada. Claro que la recordaba. Esa era la causante de todas las desgracias que me habían pasado en los últimos meses. Esa promesa que resonó en mi cabeza el día que me gradué y que todos los días me torturaba. Fingí que no me interesaba.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Honoka? Claro que recuerdo esa estúpida promesa.

– ¿Estúpida? –Y puso cara de desconcierto–. Pero si fuiste tú la que la propuso, recuerdas. Tú y Nico-chan nos hicieron jurar que no dejaríamos desaparecer a **μ's**. Que cuando nos graduáramos todas, que…

–Ya sé lo que dice esa promesa Honoka, por eso te digo que es estúpida.

Honoka me miró y noté mucha tristeza en esos ojos. No eran los de la chica fuerte que yo conocía. Se mordió el labio y me dio la espalda.

–Maki-chan, ¿Eres feliz?

Abrí los ojos ampliamente. Esa pregunta destrozaba mi actitud seria y centrada que estaba tratando de mantener. Ella suspiró y miró al cielo. Continuó hablando despacio.

–Te digo la verdad, yo no lo soy. Mis ocho mejores amigas me abandonaron, desaparecieron. Incluso Kotori me odia y Umi no quiere hablarme desde hace dos años aunque la llame todos los días o la visite en su casa. Mi madre me detesta por no saber qué hacer con mi vida, no puedo aprobar el examen de ingreso de ninguna universidad, ni tampoco puedo encontrar trabajo y no dejo de pensar en la promesa que hicimos. Todavía hoy, al levantarme me pregunté si esto que estoy haciendo valía la pena. Sé que quiero ser feliz, pero también sé que ustedes ya deben de serlo.

– ¿Hacer qué?

–Buscarlas. Hace mucho que quería hacerlo, pero fue hasta ayer que tome la decisión de intentarlo. Alguien me motivo a hacerlo.

– ¿Quién?

–Tsubasa-san –dijo sin importancia y se estiró todo lo que pudo sujetando sus manos.

– ¿Tsubasa-san?

Honoka asintió y se agachó. Tomó sus rodillas y se las llevó al pecho. Yo solo la miré fijamente, esperando en silencio.

–Se lo prometí. Le dije que lo intentaría, que las buscaría. Ayer ella fue mi consuelo. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba de alguien que se preocupara así por mí. Ella es como mi ángel guardián.

No sabía qué pensar. La forma en la que dijo la última frase me gustó mucho, me demostró algo más en ella que solo su atolondrado pensamiento.

–Yo no te abandoné –comencé a justificarme–, es solo que, con todo lo del último año de secundaria y la graduación y ahora, con esto de estar trabajando en este estúpido hospital –suspiré un poco–. Ustedes fueron las que me abandonaron. Nunca me llamaron, nunca me buscaron.

– ¿Ni siquiera Hanayo o Rin?

–Ni Rin, ni Hanayo, ni Ni… –me detuve, no quería mencionar ese nombre.

Honoka se levantó y me miró a los ojos. Colocó sus manos en las rodillas y realizó una reverencia de casi 90 grados. Me quedé muda.

–Tienes razón, lo siento. También ha sido mi culpa.

No supe que contestar. Ella se quedó así por unos segundos que me parecieron horas, luego se incorporó y sonrío.

–Y bien –dijo tranquilamente. La miré y enarque una ceja sin comprender–. ¿Quieres que **μ's** regrese?

Sentí un calor recorrer mi pecho, pero unos segundos después lo sustituyó la frustración. El rostro de mi padre se apareció en mi mente y me heló las entrañas.

–No –contesté secamente. Sé que eso la sorprendió–. No me interesa que **μ's** regrese. Ya esa fue una etapa muy bonita, pero no se puede repetir. Mi responsabilidad es ahora con este hospital y con mi familia.

Terminé de decir eso y cerré los ojos. Quería evitar mirar a Honoka y su cara de decepción. La escuché suspirar.

–Imaginé que ibas a decir eso. Perdona que te preguntara.

Me sorprendió esa respuesta. La Honoka que yo conocía era más determinada, más insistente, más incisiva. Que no hubiera refutado mi respuesta me preocupó.

– ¿Estás bien Honoka? –le pregunté con cautela.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no pareces tú. La Honoka que yo recuerdo por lo menos me hubiera tratado de convencer.

Ella sonrió otra vez con esa sonrisa apagada. Se acomodó el pequeño bolso café que llevaba cruzado sobre su pecho y encogió los hombros.

–La verdad, me gustaría convencerte pero tu respuesta fue muy sincera. Es difícil luchar contra eso. Yukiho me advirtió que probablemente iba a pasar. Es por eso que no voy a insistir.

Hizo una nueva reverencia y sacó su teléfono móvil. Apretó unos botones y me miró fijamente.

– ¿No sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Rin o a Hanayo? Los números que tenía de ellas ya no corresponden.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente no sé por cuanto tiempo. Al final suspiré y negué despacio.

–No tengo nada para que puedas comunicarte con ellas. La última vez que vi a Rin, me dijo que iba a trabajar en una escuela cerca de la estación de Tokyo-Ueno. Eso fue el mismo día de la graduación. De Hanayo no sé nada, lo siento.

Honoka anotó lo que dije en su teléfono y sonrío. Miró su reloj y comenzó a murmurar algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Luego suspiró.

–Creo que me queda mejor ir primero a la escuela de Rin. La estación de televisión donde me dijeron que trabaja Nico-chan me queda mucho más lejos.

– ¿Nico? –dije inconscientemente. Honoka me miró pero yo aparté el rostro.

–Bueno Maki-chan. Ha sido agradable volver a verte. No perderé el contacto ahora que sé que trabajas aquí.

Me abrazó. Yo dudé unos segundos antes de abrazarla fuertemente. Luego, ella se alejó y cuando ya casi doblaba en la esquina, se despidió de mi con su mano y una sonrisa, la sonrisa que yo recordaba. Inmediatamente, comencé a llorar.

* * *

Pobre Maki, ¿verdad?. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Poco a poco se van reencontrando y recordando sentimientos. Pronto otro capitulo más.


	5. Chapter 5

El sonido de las cigarras me relajaba. El sonido de las cigarras hacía que me diera sueño, y si las escuchaba después de comer, los ojos se me cerraban con más rapidez. La sombra del árbol que me cobijaba en este momento hacía que no me quisiera levantar.

Me giré despacio sobre el fresco césped que crecía en la raíz del gran árbol del patio principal de la escuela y comencé a dejar que el sueño me ganara. No tenía ganas de trabajar, no tenía ganas de nada. Dos días atrás me enteré de la peor noticia que me pudieron haber dado. Y lo peor de todo, que lo escuché directamente de la persona que más quiero.

El sueño ya me envolvía despacio en sus brazos, el sonido ya se escuchaba muy bajo, a lo lejos, y la brisa me comenzaba a cobijar con su fresco soplido.

– ¡Hoshizora sensei! ¡Hoshizora sensei!

Escuché esa voz muy a lo lejos. Imaginé que era un sueño y me acurruqué mejor en la almohada de hojas que me había hecho.

– ¡Hoshizora sensei, levántese ya!

Alguien me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió con fuerza. Abrí los ojos asustada y traté de enfocar la mirada para ver quién era. En el momento que reconocí las gafas cuadradas de la directora de la escuela, me puse de pie de un salto.

–Directora Tokunaka –dije con apremio y coloqué mi mano sobre la frente como saludo militar.

La mujer, de unos cincuenta años me miraba fijamente con una expresión de enojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una hoja en una de sus manos.

–Hoshizora sensei, es la cuarta o quinta vez que le digo que el patio de la escuela no es para dormir. Da una mala imagen a los estudiantes.

–Lo… lo… siento ny –y me detuve. Estuve a punto de hablar como mi yo antiguo. La mujer frunció más el ceño.

–Usted es la profesora de educación física, pero pareciera que la que menos condición física tiene es usted. Todo el día anda somnolienta y la encuentro durmiendo siempre aquí.

–No es eso, señora directora. Simplemente es…

No me dejó terminar. Estiró su mano con la hoja y me la colocó en la cara. En la parte superior de la hoja estaba mi nombre y como encabezado decía "Amonestación".

– ¿Amonestación? –pregunté sin entender mientras tomaba la hoja.

–Así es Hoshizora sensei. Su primera amonestación por fallas en el trabajo por el que se le paga. Si lo vuelve a hacer recibirá otra y a la tercera será despedida.

Se giró con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela. El edificio estaba vacío ya que los estudiantes estaban ese día en una excursión, pero los profesores que no supervisábamos el viaje, teníamos que ir a trabajar.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y miré la hoja fijamente. Hice un puchero y me rasqué la cabeza revolviendo mi largo cabello naranja. Me lo había dejado crecer en el último año de la secundaria a petición de Kayo-chin y ahora ya me llegaba a los hombros. Suspiré y me acosté nuevamente en el suelo.

–Despedirme por tomarme una siesta en mi tiempo de almuerzo. ¿Será eso justo, nya?

Volví a leer la hoja una vez más. Ciertamente no me parecía justo, porque yo cumplía con mis obligaciones. Trabajaba en una escuela primaria cristiana de Tokyo. Le enseñaba a los niños a hacer ejercicio. Jugaba futbol, béisbol, baloncesto y voleibol con todos, y nos divertíamos durante las clases. Cumplía con lo que se me había asignado, la única falla que yo creí tener era la de tomarme un siesta. Y no era que lo hacía muy seguido. Hoy era el primer día en tres semanas.

Hice un nuevo puchero y me senté. Miré al señor árbol que me estaba dando cobijo del fuerte sol y me recosté en él. Sin estudiantes en la escuela no tenía gran cosa que hacer.

Noté a lo lejos como la directora me miraba por la ventana. Su expresión seguía mostrando enojo, por lo que me puse de pie y recogí mis cosas del almuerzo. Las guardé con cuidado en el pequeño bolso tejido que Kayo-chin me había regalado cuando nos graduamos.

Iba a dirigirme hacia el edificio de la escuela cuando noté una figura que caminaba arrastrando los pies por la acera. Llevaba la lengua afuera como un perro, y le bajaban chorros de sudor por la cara. En su mano derecha llevaba una botella de agua vacía.

–Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

La joven me miró fijamente unos segundos y luego se desmayó. Salí corriendo hasta la cerca y como pude la escalé. Salté al otro lado y me acerqué al cuerpo inerte de la joven.

–Hoshizora sensei ¿qué demonios cree que hace?

La directora y el oficial de seguridad de la escuela corrían hacia la cerca. Yo me arrodille junto a la joven y le tomé el pulso. Estaba muy bajo, y su piel muy caliente.

–Esta chica se desmayó. Debe ser el calor. Hay que llevarla a una sombra.

El oficial saltó la cerca, mientras la directora se dirigió hacia la entrada de la escuela. Yo tomé el bolso de la chica y la botella vacía. El hombre la levantó en brazos y cargó con ella hasta la escuela. Al hacerlo pude ver mejor su rostro.

– ¿Honoka?

Me senté con ella apenas el oficial la colocó en un sillón enorme dentro de la oficina de orientación de la escuela. Coloqué su cabeza en mis piernas y comencé a ponerle un trapo helado en la frente. La directora estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia para que atendieran a la chica.

–No quiero que esta chica se vaya a morir en esta sagrada institución.

–No se va a morir –le dije sin apartar la mirada de mi amiga–. Solo necesita descansar, una sombra y agua. Yo me haré cargo.

La directora colgó y miró al oficial. Asintieron y se alejaron mientras yo cuidaba de Honoka. Estuve unos diez minutos con ella, mojando su frente. El aire acondicionado de la oficina estaba puesto y ya había nivelado la temperatura de su cuerpo. Unos minutos después comenzó a balbucear.

–Odio los dulces con judías rojas… –dijo con voz de niña–. Yukiho, los odio, no quiero más.

Comencé a reír. Despacio me salí de debajo de ella y la acomodé mejor en el sillón. Salí de la oficina y fui a buscar más agua. No duré mucho más de dos minutos. Cuando regresé a la oficina, Honoka estaba sentada y miraba fijamente a la puerta.

–Ya despertaste, que alegría.

– ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó mirando el lugar.

–Te desmayaste por el calor. Por suerte estábamos cerca. Te trajimos aquí para que descansaras.

–Pues se está muy rico aquí –y sonrió. Yo le acerqué otra botella de agua y me senté frente a ella. Se bebió la mitad de un solo trago y suspiro.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Hay alguna escuela cerca de aquí? Es que me dieron esta dirección y creo que me perdí antes de desmayarme.

–Estás en ella –le respondí sonriendo. Ella también sonrió–. Esta es la única escuela en la zona.

–Que bien. Y no sabes si aquí trabaja una chica que se llama Hoshizora Rin.

La miré fijamente. Honoka me miraba de la misma manera, pero no me había reconocido. Hice un puchero y contesté con algo de tristeza.

– ¿No me reconoces Honoka-chan?

– ¿Rin? –Asentí despacio. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se lanzó sobre mí. Me tomo por sorpresa y las dos caímos de la silla.

–Honoka-chan cuidado.

–Rin perdona, no te reconocí. Es que estás diferente… más bonita.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunté con alegría mientras nos levantábamos del suelo.

–Sí, has crecido un poco, tienes una linda figura, y tu cabello tan largo y brillante. Era difícil saber que eras tú.

Me sonrojé. Era la primera persona aparte de Kayo-chin que decía eso de mí. No era que me importara, pero escuchar eso siempre me animaba.

–Y sabes también porque no te reconocí –y me miró fijamente. Yo negué despacio–. Porque no has dicho "Nya" ni una sola vez.

Otra vez me sonrojé. Honoka rio y terminó de tomarse el agua de la botella. Era cierto que desde que nos habíamos graduado, Kayo-chin y Maki-chan siempre me habían recordado que si quería triunfar en el mundo laboral, debía de hablar correctamente. Pero hasta la fecha, todos los días estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para lograrlo.

–Es que he madurado –dije en un tono bajo. Honoka asintió.

–Lo sé. Incluso trabajas como profesora. Eso es más de lo que yo hago.

Eso último sonó algo triste. La miré y me senté a su lado. Tomé su mano y ella sonrió.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscas trabajo como maestra?

Honoka negó. Suspiró y se quedó pensando la respuesta. Sentí que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirme.

–Maki-chan me dijo que aquí te podía encontrar, por eso vine a buscarte.

– ¿Maki-chan? ¿La viste? –Honoka asintió.

–Trabaja en el hospital de su familia.

– ¡Guau! Ya es la administradora del hospital. Lo que cabía esperar de Maki-chan, que alegría –Honoka negó rápidamente.

–No Rin. Ella es enfermera.

– ¿Enfermera? –y la miré con desconcierto. Nunca me pasó por la mente que Maki pudiera ser enfermera.

–Es una larga historia.

Honoka no dijo más. Supuse que ya no iba a hablar de Maki, así que decidí cambiar la pregunta.

– ¿Y para que me buscabas? –Ella pareció suspirar antes de contestar.

– ¿Te gustaría que **μ's** regrese?

Su mirada lo decía todo. Sus azules ojos parecían suplicarme una respuesta y su media sonrisa, apagada y triste rogaban por una esperanza. A mi mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos bonitos de **μ's.** Los conciertos, las sesiones de entrenamiento, los momentos con las chicas.

–Claro. ¿Qué hay que hacer nya?

Me tapé la boca, pero Honoka soltó una carcajada. Yo me sonrojé una vez más y me mordí el labio. Le había puesto tanta emoción que no pude controlar mi lenguaje. Honoka me miró fijamente.

–Conmigo puedes ser la de antes Rin. No te preocupes –asentí despacio.

–Y entonces, ¿qué hay que hacer nya?

– ¿De verdad quieres que regrese? –Miré fijamente a Honoka. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, como de duda, y le temblaba el labio inferior. Me asusté, pensaba que se iba a desmayar de nuevo. Yo le asentí despacio– Vaya, pensé que ibas a decir que no.

–Decir que no, ¿por qué nya? –le pregunté confusa, ella bajó la mirada.

–Es que pensé… como ya tienes un trabajo, y tienes una vida hecha, y probablemente tengas amigos y amigas, y bueno, eres feliz, pensé que no necesitabas de **μ's.** Que no recordabas la promesa.

–Claro que la recuerdo. Como no la voy a recordar nya, si significa mucho para mí.

Fueron palabras de reproche. Por primera vez en mi vida me enfadé con Honoka. Ella se mordió el labio y se quedó ahí, mirándome. Se rascó la cabeza.

–Bueno, lo primero que deberíamos hacer, es reunir a las demás chicas. Maki ya me dijo que no, pero si convencemos a Nico-chan y…

– ¿Cómo que Maki-chan te dijo que no?

Honoka bajó la mirada y suspiró. Despacio me relató todo lo que Maki le había dicho. Me puse triste. Mi amiga lo notó porque me acarició la cabeza.

– ¿Entiendes? Por eso digo que si convencemos a Nico-chan, entonces ella pueda convencer a Maki, sabes lo mucho que se odian pero se respetan y entonces podremos…

–Entonces Kayo-chin tampoco va a querer regresar –dije en tono triste. Honoka me miró preocupada.

– ¿Por qué Rin?

–Porque Kayo-chin, hace unos días, me dijo que… que se iba a casar.

– ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

Honoka me empujó de los hombros contra el respaldar del sillón y colocó su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Sus ojos desorbitados y completamente abiertos me estaban asustando. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

–Honoka-chan, aléjate que me asustas, nya– La empuje y ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Yo me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada.

–Pero como es eso que se va a casar. Hanayo no se puede casar, apenas acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y no tenía novio ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

Honoka esperaba ansiosa una respuesta. Yo cerré los ojos y comencé a repasar en mi mente lo que me había dicho Kayo-chin dos días atrás. Recordar la mirada que mi amiga de la infancia me daba, las lágrimas que le bajaban por sus mejillas, el temblor en su voz. Recordar como sufría me partía el corazón, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella salió corriendo del restaurante y desde entonces no habíamos hablado nada.

Suspiré y tragué el nudo en la garganta que tenía y que estaba haciendo que me costara respirar. Honoka aún seguía mirándome, ansiosa.

–Ella, se va a casar con un chico que conocemos desde la infancia. Es un matrimonio arreglado desde que nacieron. Kayo-chin y yo no sabíamos nada hasta el día de su cumpleaños. Ahora, ella… ella se va a casar… y me… me…

Comencé a llorar. Honoka me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo dejaba salir mi dolor. Saber que Kayo-chin ya no estaría conmigo, me destrozaba. Siempre había estado con ella. Desde la niñez, en la escuela, preparatoria, secundaria. Incluso íbamos a trabajar juntas en esta escuela.

–Ya Rin, ya –y me acarició la cabeza. Yo dejé de llorar.

–Honoka-chan…

–Tendremos que preguntarle a Hanayo si quiere volver a **μ's.** No debemos darnos por vencidas. Aunque se case, ella podría… bueno ella puede todavía cantar con nosotras y… tal vez, si nos volvemos famosas, se puede divorciar. Nico-chan tal vez sepa algo de eso, o Eli que es la mayor…

–No sabes que decir para reconfortarme, ¿verdad nya?

Se mordió la lengua y se golpeó la cabeza. Eso me hizo reír. Me limpié las lágrimas y recobré la compostura, aunque Honoka no quería dejar de abrazarme. Unos segundos después se puso de pie.

– ¿A qué hora sales?

– ¿Por qué?

–Para esperarte y que podamos ir las dos a buscar a Nico-chan. Ya sé donde trabaja, así que vamos por ella. Luego podemos buscar a Hanayo, y si tenemos suerte, convencer a Maki.

–Nunca te rindes nya, ¿verdad Honoka-chan?

–Me rendí. Pero alguien espera que no lo vuelva a hacer, y no pienso decepcionarla, así **μ's** solo siga con dos miembros, tu y yo.

Me guiñó el ojo y sonrió. Me hizo sentir feliz. Honoka siempre lograba eso en mí.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Rin se va con Honoka? ¿Encontrarán a Nico? ¿Hanayo se casará? ¿Maki aceptará ir con ellas? ¿Tsubasa se vengará de Erena por llamarla enana? Jajajaja.

Gracias por leer, y por sacar un ratito de su tiempo. Dejen comentarios de que les gustaría ver.


	6. Chapter 6

–Bien, comenzamos, quiero una toma desde la cámara tres y otra en la cinco.

La voz del director del programa retumbó en todo el set. Automáticamente, unas diez personas comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones para preparar la toma. El programa era en vivo, por lo que solo tenían unos segundos antes de que finalizaran los comerciales y la señal se emitiera a todos los hogares del país.

El programa, que era emitido en el horario de la tarde, que era el horario familiar, era un programa de concursos, en donde los participantes realizaban una serie de pruebas para ganar un premio en efectivo. Era un programa muy popular, y tenía un índice de audiencia muy alto.

–Bien, entramos al aire en 120 segundos. ¿Dónde demonios se metió la mascota?

Esa era mi señal. Me levanté de la escalera en donde estaba sentada y mientras corría, tratando de no tropezar con las enormes garras que llevaba como zapatos, comencé a ponerme la fea, caliente y olorosa mascara de gato gigante que usaba. Apenas podía ver bien con ella, y el sonido del exterior se escuchaba como lejano, como en un pozo.

Llegué al lado del director que me lanzó una mirada de escrutinio que luego cambió a molestia.

– ¿Otra vez no vino Kobayashi?

–No señor, sigue enfermo. Al parecer durara como tres semanas más. Vas a tener que seguir usando a la pequeña –le dijo una voz desde lo alto del set. El director suspiró.

–Bien. Entonces, cambiaremos a la cámara dos, tomas desde un metro más lejos para que el gato parezca más grande.

Me molestó, como todos los días, el comentario del director. Nunca le había agradado, pero ahora, que me tocaba sustituir al compañero que fungía como mascota del programa, parecía que le habían puesto una maldición encima. Se acercó a mí y con su dedo comenzó a golpear la máscara.

–Que quede claro señorita, no quiero los mismos errores de la semana pasada. No quiero que aparezcas en la toma que no te corresponde. No quiero que te caigas frente a las cámaras y no quiero escuchar tu ridículo "Nico Nico Ni", ¿está claro?

Si el director pudiera ver mi cara, hubiera huido como alma que lleva el diablo. Asentí cuando volvió a golpear mi mascara y me alejé de él todo lo que pude. Me coloqué en mi lugar, no sin antes tropezar con el escalón, y esperé paciente a que comenzara el programa.

Cuando el director gritó el final del programa y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a abrazarse, yo solté un suspiro de alivio y me dejé caer en el suelo. Estaba tan agotada. Llevar por dos horas ese enorme disfraz de gato negro con cara de bobo, era un trabajo difícil, pero era lo único que había podido conseguir.

Desde hacía más de un año, trabajaba en ese canal como utilera, esperando una oportunidad para brillar frente a la cámara y que descubrieran a la Idol que había en mí. Y mi oportunidad llegó tres meses atrás, pero por alguna extraña razón, al ver al público, me paralicé. A mi mente llegaron muchos recuerdos de mis antiguas compañeras, de mis antiguas amigas, que, al verme yo sola en el escenario, sin la guía de la líder, o de la más experimentada, o sin el apoyo de la más alegre o de la tsundere… no supe que hacer.

Ahora, solo podía trabajar como reemplazo de las personas que llevaban el agua a los set, o como este día, sustituyendo al chico del disfraz de la mascota. Esperaba mi nueva oportunidad, pero al parecer esta no pensaba llegar.

Una voz lejana llegó a mis oídos dentro de la máscara. No entendí nada de lo que dijo, así que levanté la cabeza y vi unos ojos morados mirándome fijamente. Se me revolvió el estómago, porque se me asemejaron a ciertos ojos que hacía mucho tiempo no miraba.

– ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté mientras me quitaba la máscara. El chico frente a mi sonrió y levantó una bebida.

–Buen trabajo Yazawa-san. Hoy fue mejor que la semana pasada. Por lo menos recibiste tres regaños menos.

Sonrió y me entregó la botella. Yo sonreí pero aparté la mirada porque ese joven, alto y de cabello rojo me recordaba mucho a otra persona. El me acarició la cabeza un poco y suspiró.

– ¿Tienes algo más que hacer ahora más tarde Yazawa-san?

–Eh… no, que yo sepa.

– ¡Qué bien! –dijo con alegría y se agachó para quedar a mi altura. Sin querer me sonrojé–. ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo conmigo?

Sí, el chico de cabello rojo estaba intentando ligar conmigo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no era la primera vez que lo rechazaba.

–Sabes que no puedo Suzuki senpai. A las Idols se nos prohíbe salir con chicos –contesté usando una voz dulce y melosa.

–Yazawa, Yazawa-san. ¿Cuántas veces más vas a rechazarme?

–Las que sean necesarias para mantener a mis fans contentos. Una Idol como yo se debe a los fans.

– ¿Es solo por eso, o hay alguien más?

Me sorprendió la pregunta. Claro que no había nadie, creo. Le negué rápidamente sin decir palabra.

Él negó y dibujó una sonrisa. Se levantó y estiró sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo las tomé pensando en mis amigas de secundaría. ¿Qué dirían si vieran a la gran Nico-Ni siendo cortejada por un apuesto joven? ¿Qué diría Eli o Nozomi? ¿Qué diría Maki?

–Mañana tenemos una reunión de personal en horas de la mañana. Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar y regreses a casa temprano, para que descanses.

–Gracias Suzuki senpai. Así lo haré.

Sonreí y le di la espalda, alejándome de él. Camine unos dos metros entré los demás trabajadores y camarógrafos cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

– ¿Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a tu departamento?

Suspiré. Era demasiado empalagoso en ocasiones, definitivamente no era mi tipo. Puse la mejor y más dulce sonrisa que tenía y me giré despacio.

–No es necesario. Además sabes que…

–A una Idol como tú no se le permite que sea vista llegando a su casa con un chico, lo sé –y sonrió ampliamente.

Le guiñé el ojo y seguí caminando. Tal vez para Umi sería un perfecto partido, incluso para Kotori o Eli, pero para mí no. Me gustaba otro tipo de romance, si es que podía pensar en eso.

Salí al pasillo principal del canal y busqué el otro pasillo, que llevaba a los camerinos. Doblé en la esquina cuando escuché unas voces muy conocidas por mí.

– ¿Y de verdad crees que esté aquí nya? No parece ser un canal muy popular.

–Erena-chan dijo que la vio la semana pasada. Además, el oficial de la entrada nos dejó ingresar, lo que significa que debe estar por aquí.

Quedé congelada. Era difícil no reconocer las voces de esas dos enérgicas personas, casi hechas a la medida. Me mordí el labio no debían verme. Analicé la situación. Podía correr al camerino y cambiarme rápidamente, luego huir sin que me vieran. Pero si se encontraban a alguien y le preguntaban, podría llevarlas hasta ahí y me cazarían.

Respiré profundamente y me escondí en unas cajas cercanas. Lentamente asomé mi cabeza y vi pasar a las dos chicas. Honoka estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba tres años atrás. Pero la otra, ¿era Rin?, si no la hubiera escuchado hablar, lo hubiera dudado. Caminaban lentamente mirando en todas las direcciones. Tuve que agachar la cabeza tan rápido que me la golpee con una de las cajas.

–A mí no me gustar buscar nya. Es aburrido.

–Rin, se fuerte. Debemos encontrar a Nico por el bien de Maki-chan.

Me sorprendí. ¿Qué quería decir Honoka con eso? Una punzada se clavó en mi pecho y en mi estómago. Suspiré y nuevamente asomé la cabeza despacio. Mi mente ya estaba aturdida con los pensamientos que me invadían, algunos de preocupación, otros de enojo y otros de alegría.

Rin seguía mirando hacia donde yo estaba, pero el pasillo estaba oscuro, por lo que supongo no distinguía gran cosa. Hizo su peculiar puchero con la boca, en forma de gato y miró hacia la izquierda.

–Mira Honoka-chan, ahí viene alguien nya.

–Preguntémosle a él, tal vez sepa dónde está.

Las dos salieron de mi campo de visión. Esperé unos segundos y comencé a salir de mi escondite despacio. No quería que ellas me vieran así, como una chica dentro de un disfraz de mascota de un programa. Yo les había prometido ser la súper Idol que siempre he querido ser, no una simple sustituta de alguien. Comencé a caminar hacia el camerino.

–Disculpe joven –escuché a Honoka hablar, siempre tan ruidosa–. Nos dijeron que por aquí trabaja una amiga de nosotras, pero no hemos podido encontrarla.

– ¿Una amiga? Tal vez la conozca. ¿Cómo es?

Demonios, tenían que haberse topado con Suzuki-san. Estaba atrapada.

–Es pequeña –comenzó a decir Rin, igual de escandalosa que Honoka–, de cabello negro, ojos color rubí y siempre dice Nico-Nico-Ni nya.

Yo no digo NYA Rin. Escuché que Suzuki comenzó a reír. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Comencé a correr hacia el camerino. Llegué, cerré la puerta y tiré la cabeza del disfraz lo más lejos que pude. Comencé a tratar de bajar la cremallera del mismo para quitármelo pero la desgraciada se quedó pegada. Comencé a forcejear con ella.

–Tiene que estar aquí, en el camerino, cambiándose.

Me volví a congelar. Mi mirada se dirigió a posibles escondites, pero ninguno tan grande para poder ocultarme con ese traje de gato. Maldije por lo bajo y vi la ventana. Tocaron tres veces a la puerta.

–Yazawa-san, ¿ya te cambiaste?, aquí hay unas amigas tuyas que quieren hablar contigo.

Subí a la mesa y comencé a atravesar la ventana. El traje se quedó un poco pegado, así que comencé a arrastrarme agarrada del ventanal. La puerta se abrió y tres rostros se asomaron, justo en el momento en que salí por la ventana.

– ¿Yazawa-san? –dijo Suzuki mirándome confundido. Las dos chicas lucían sorprendidas.

– ¡Está escapando nya! –gritó Rin, y vi como salía corriendo hacia el otro lado.

Yo me ajusté las enormes patas y comencé a correr. No debían alcanzarme. No tenía cara para decirles que había fracasado. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Decirlo era aceptar que no servía como Idol.

Salí a la calle principal y comencé a correr cuesta abajo. Al mirar atrás noté como Rin ya me había localizado y apuraba su paso. Demonios, porque es tan atlética.

Me metí por un callejón y sin detenerme, tiré algunos basureros y cajas al suelo para bloquear el camino. Llegué al final del callejón y ahí estaba Honoka esperándome. Al verme sonrió de manera siniestra. Miré atrás, pero Rin ya superaba mi bloqueo y también sonreía de una manera extraña.

–Detente ahí, Yazawa Nico-chan –Honoka apuntaba su dedo índice hacia mí.

– ¡No van a atraparme tan fácilmente!

–Pero no queremos atraparte, solo queremos… –pero no la dejé terminar. Le había tirado una piedra que tomé de una maceta y le di de lleno en el centro de la frente.

Honoka cayó sentada y se tapó la frente con las manos debido al dolor. Aproveché la situación y comencé a correr cuesta abajo. Era difícil, correr y esquivar personas, bicicletas y autos con ese incómodo y enorme disfraz. Miré atrás y Rin seguía corriendo siguiéndome. Honoka venía unos metros más atrás.

– ¡Nico-chan, detente nya!

– ¡No pienso detenerme!

– ¡Pero solo queremos pedirte que te unas a nosotros, nya!

– ¿Unirme en qué? –le grité mientras doblaba en la curva.

– ¡Queremos que **μ's** regrese! –gritó Honoka, tratando de no caerse.

– ¡Para por favor!

Miré atrás y vi a Rin rodando por el suelo. Se había tropezado y Honoka llegaba a su lado. Reí y le mostré la lengua a ambas. Honoka abrió los ojos y gritó.

–¡NICO-CHAN CUIDADO!

* * *

Como me reí con esto que escribí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho como yo al escribirlo. Comentén si quieren ver algo más en la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Miré el reloj sobre la puerta y lancé un bostezo. La enfermera a mi lado sonrió y colocó otros expedientes sobre el mostrador.

–Pareces cansada Nishikino-chan.

Asentí y me restregué los ojos un poco. Terminé de acomodar las hojas dentro de una carpeta y la puse sobre el grupo que ella acababa de poner ahí.

–Es agradable trabajar con alguien que por lo menos te tolera un poco –dije inconscientemente. Ella me miró con algo de molestia.

–No diga eso joven. No todos aquí son iguales. Además, hoy has sido de gran ayuda para el área de emergencias. Le diré al médico de área que le pida a la administración que te trasladen de por vida a esta zona.

Ambas reímos con fuerza. Luego de que Honoka se fuera y de llorar por más de diez minutos, regresé al hospital y hablé con mi padre. El aceptó mis disculpas, levantó la suspensión y me permitió seguir trabajando durante el día, pero me trasladó al área de emergencias, en donde él creía, podría estar mejor.

–Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo –dijo mi compañera con una sonrisa acomodando otros expedientes–. Ya vamos a salir y no ha llegado ningún caso extremo.

–Me hubiera gustado ver algo de acción –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pero unos segundos después, escuchamos la sirena de una ambulancia. Mi compañera me miró con sorpresa. Notó como otros enfermeros ya corrían hacia la puerta de emergencia y la abrían por completo. De la ambulancia bajaban una camilla con una persona en lo que parecía ser un disfraz gigante.

–Mejor no hubiera dicho nada –dijo mi compañera y comenzó a buscar un registro de entrada. Yo no podía apartar mi mirada de los que ingresaban al hospital. El médico de turno se acercó a los paramédicos.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Paciente femenina de unos veinte años, atropellada por un camión de carga. Probable fractura en brazo izquierdo y golpe fuerte con herida expuesta en la cabeza.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso. Era mi primera vez en la sala de emergencias, y nunca había visto entrar a un paciente grave. El médico giró algunas instrucciones y comenzó a seguir la camilla que era ingresada por la puerta interna. Iba rodeada de enfermeros así que no pude ver a la paciente.

Suspiré y miré a mi compañera que se preparaba a llenar los datos de la paciente que el paramédico que se quedó en la recepción le pasaba, cuando vi entrar por la puerta a tres personas, un joven de cabello rojo, similar al mío, y dos chicas, Honoka y Rin.

Rin comenzó a correr hacia la puerta pero uno de los enfermeros la detuvo de la cintura.

– ¡Déjenme pasar, que quiero ver cómo está Nico-chan nya!

– ¡Honoka, Rin! –grité al verlas. Rin dejó de forcejear y me miró al igual que Honoka y el joven que venía con ellas.

– ¡Maki-chan! –gritó Rin y corrió hacia mí, me abrazó fuertemente.

– ¿Rin, qué sucede? –le pregunté tratando de separarme de ella.

–Nico-chan… Nico-chan…

No me dijo nada más porque le faltaba el aire, pero dijo lo suficiente para entenderle. Como si en cámara lenta se tratara, miré el rostro de Honoka, luego el de Rin bañado en lágrimas y luego miré a la puerta que se seguía moviendo. Sin saber por qué, empujé a Rin para que me soltara y comencé a correr hacia el interior de la sala de emergencias.

Varias camas estaban en la habitación, pero solo una estaba ocupada, y sobre la persona estaban el médico y los enfermeros tratando de quitar el disfraz y revisando los signos vitales. Sentí un dolor en el pecho y me acerqué a la cama.

Ver el rostro de Nico-chan bañado en sangre me destrozó. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué corriendo y comencé a gritarle.

– ¡Nico-chan idiota no te vayas a morir!

Antes de que un enfermero me tomara de la cintura para sacarme de la sala, pude notar que Nico estaba consciente y ¿me sonreía?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para mí había sido una eternidad, esperando a que alguien saliera y nos dijera algo. Honoka y Rin se habían sentado a mi lado, la última llorando mucho y abrazando mi brazo. Honoka me había tomado la mano, y aunque no lloraba, se notaba muy nerviosa.

Unos minutos después salió el doctor. Al verlo me puse de pie tan deprisa, que golpee a Rin en su nariz.

– ¿Doctor? –Él me miró y sonrió, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco más tranquila.

– ¿Es amiga tuya la paciente, Nishikino-chan? –Asentí y sentí que una lágrima se me escapaba por la mejilla. Él acarició mi cabeza–. Ella está bien, descuida.

– ¿No tiene nada malo? –pregunté con la voz cortada.

–No. En realidad ese feo disfraz que vestía evitó daños mayores. Fue como un amortiguador para ella. Solo tiene golpes en todo su cuerpo y un corte en la cabeza.

Respiré aliviada y pude escuchar que Honoka y Rin hicieron lo mismo. Miré hacia la habitación, y como si leyera mi mente, el doctor habló.

–Se le aplicó un tranquilizante. Dormirá por un buen rato. Pronto la llevaremos a otra sala.

El doctor se alejó y comenzó a conversar con mi compañera. Las tres nos volvimos a sentar y Rin comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas. Yo noté que Honoka tenía la frente roja, con un chichote en ella. Rin tenía un agujero en su pantalón y la rodilla llena de sangre. Me levanté y traje unos vendajes. En silencio limpié la rodilla de Rin y coloqué uno.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté mirando a Honoka mientras le ponía un vendaje en la frente.

–Un camión la atropelló mientras corría.

– ¡¿Pero por qué?!

–Por nuestra culpa nya –dijo Rin con una voz muy suave.

La miré fijamente y parecía a punto de llorar nuevamente. Honoka continuó hablando. Contó todo lo sucedido en el canal de televisión y como Nico, al verlas, huyó de ellas. Yo solo ponía plena atención y escuchaba los leves sollozos de Rin. Cuando Honoka terminó, tomó aire y se relajó completamente.

–Pero… –comencé a decir despacio pasando mi mirada de una a la otra–. ¿Por qué huiría de ustedes?

–No lo sé, la verdad –dijo Honoka, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Tal vez no nos quiere ver más nya, como tu Maki-chan que ya no nos quieres.

Miré a Rin con sorpresa. Ella no me miraba, solo se miraba las manos que había entrelazado y colocado sobre su regazo.

–Yo no… eso es mentira Rin-chan. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Honoka-chan. Ella dijo que no quieres regresar a **μ's**.

Miré a Honoka que me asintió despacio con esa cara tonta que en ocasiones puede poner. Me mordí el labio y despacio abracé a Rin.

–Tal vez Yazawa-san huyó porque no quería preocuparlas.

Hasta ahora, no había reparado que el chico que había llegado con Honoka y Rin todavía seguía ahí, a nuestro lado. Su voz grave me sacó del trance y las tres lo miramos fijamente. Honoka se me adelantó para hablar.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque, ella es así. Hace un año que la conozco y siempre oculta su sufrimiento y preocupaciones detrás de esa mascara de Súper Idol que ella ha creado. Me imagino que con ustedes ha sido igual, y al verlas, no sé por qué, decidió escapar para no enfrentar la realidad que vive.

– ¿Cuál realidad nya? –preguntó Rin adelantándose nuevamente a mi pregunta.

–Que no ha logrado ser la Súper Idol que quiere. Que simplemente trabaja como utilera en un canal de segunda.

Honoka y Rin bajaron la mirada. Yo en cambio, me fijé mejor en el joven frente a nosotras. Por algún motivo me sentía irritada.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? –pregunté en un tono algo más fuerte de lo que quería. Honoka y Rin me miraron asustadas. El chico enarcó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

–Yo soy… un compañero de trabajo de Yazawa-san.

– ¿Solamente? –volví a preguntar en el mismo tono. Él sonrió.

–Solamente, no te preocupes –Y levantó las manos justificándose mientras sonreía–. Las Idols no pueden tener nada más.

Ese comentario me enojó mucho. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

–Nishikino-chan, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Mi compañera me llamaba desde detrás del mostrador. Yo me levanté y me acerqué a ella mientras notaba como el chico se sentaba al lado de Honoka que se había corrido hasta abrazar a Rin.

– ¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunté a la enfermera mientras ella me miraba.

–Aquí está la orden de traslado de habitación para tu amiga. La llevaran al séptimo piso, pero tus amigas no pueden entrar hasta mañana, ya que la hora de visita pasó.

–No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo.

–Pero ya salimos de nuestro turno. Deberías dárselo a las enfermeras del…

–Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

Ella sonrió y me dio la hoja con los datos de Nico. Yo la tomé y me dirigí a la habitación de emergencias a buscar a algunos enfermeros que me ayudaran a llevar la cama de Nico hacia arriba. Me detuve un momento con Honoka y Rin.

–Chicas, ya van a pasar a Nico-chan a otra habitación pero no pueden verla por hoy. Además de estar dormida ya pasó la hora de visita del hospital. Será hasta mañana.

– ¿No podemos verla nya? –le negué despacio a Rin. Ella hizo un puchero.

–No te preocupes Rin-chan. Mañana vendremos en la mañana. Tenemos que hablar con ella, convencerla y planear como...

–Pero yo mañana no puedo. Tengo que trabajar nya. Si no voy me van a amonestar nuevamente y me van a despedir nya.

Honoka se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y se quejó, ya que se dio en la herida. Luego de acariciarse un poco, nos miró.

–Yo vendré sola Rin. La convenceré y te prometo que lograré que Nico se nos una. Luego nos veremos en mi casa, en la noche.

Rin asintió y sonrió. Yo las miré fijamente pensando. Honoka estaba determinada, era la misma Honoka de antes, la que yo recordaba, la testaruda, no la chica acabada que vi en la mañana. Sonreí y suspiré profundamente, de alguna manera más alegre.

–Te enviaré un mensaje Honoka cuando Nico despierte. Y le pediré a mi padre permiso para que te deje entrar.

– ¡Guau!, gracias Maki-chan.

Honoka se levantó y me abrazó. Rin hizo lo mismo y unos minutos después, luego de intercambiar nuestros mails, las dos salían del hospital. El joven me miró fijamente mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cabello.

–Enfermera, ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el hospital?

– ¿Por qué? –volví a usar el tono fuerte. Él sonrió nuevamente, algo que me molestaba.

–Porque debo informar en el canal cuanto tiempo estará fuera. No pienses nada más.

Le di una última mirada molesta y consulté el expediente en mis manos. Al parecer, Nico solo estaría unos dos días en el hospital y luego tendría reposo en su casa. Suspiré y hablé despacio pero sin variar el tono.

–Estará aquí hasta pasado mañana. Luego, el doctor decidirá el tiempo de reposo.

–Está bien. ¿Y a qué hora es la visita mañana?

Sé que fruncí el ceño con fuerza ya que me dolió la frente. El sujeto sonrió y puso aire de suficiencia. Dándole la espalda comencé a caminar hacia el interior del hospital.

– ¿Enfermera?

–A las dos de la tarde –le dije ya cerrando la puerta.

Trasladamos a Nico-chan a la habitación 7-C del séptimo piso. Mientras subíamos por el ascensor, la miré fijamente. No había cambiado mucho en tres años. Su cabello seguía siendo de un negro azabache intenso y suponía que mantenía su largo, y de estatura al parecer no había crecido ni un centímetro. Una enorme venda blanca le cubría parte de la cabeza, pero dejaba su flequillo y sus dos típicas coletas a la vista. Sonreí y ayudé a empujar la camilla hasta la habitación.

Con cuidado, los enfermeros la colocaron en la cama y se marcharon. Yo terminé de cobijarla y de asegurarme de que estuviera cómoda. Solté sus coletas y acaricié su largo cabello hasta colocarlo debajo de su cabeza. Cerré las persianas y puse el aire acondicionado a una temperatura agradable.

Suspiré. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería dejarla sola. Acerqué una silla de la habitación y me senté al lado de la cama.

–Nico-chan idiota –comencé a decir en un susurro mientras la miraba–. Han pasado tres años y te tengo que volver a ver, pero en una cama de hospital. Idiota.

Me recosté en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Dormía tan plácida y dulcemente que parecía ser otra persona y no la chica de mal genio que yo conocía. Le acomodé el flequillo y me quedé ahí, mirándola por horas y sin saber porque. el sueño me fue ganando la partida y caí rendida a él.

Comencé a sentir que acariciaban mis dedos. Era un contacto suave, un contacto tierno. Una, dos, tres veces tocaban las yemas de mis dedos con delicadeza, casi rozándolas solamente. Abrí los ojos y me costó recordar en donde estaba, hasta que unos ojos de color rubí que me observaban fijamente, me devolvieron a la realidad.

–Hola –dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hola Nico-chan –contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sentí rubor en mis mejillas.

–Perdón por despertarte, pero sentí algo entre mi mano y tuve que tocarlo.

Bajé la mirada hacia la mano de Nico y pude ver mi mano entrelazada a ella. Sentí que la temperatura de la habitación subía a 200 grados a pesar de estar el aire acondicionado puesto. Rápidamente la solté y me eché para atrás. La silla cedió a mi peso y caí de espaldas al suelo. Toda mi cabeza retumbó al chocar con la fría alfombra.

–Maki-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Nico tratando de incorporarse un poco.

–Por tu culpa no –dije mientras me levantaba y levantaba la silla. Sentía que la cabeza se me iba a partir en dos.

– ¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste la que se lanzó para atrás. Además, eras tú la que tenía mi mano agarrada.

Otra vez mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Podía imaginar mi cara del mismo color que mi cabello. Acomodé la silla y me senté sin mirarla. Crucé los brazos y las piernas y comencé a jugar con mi mechón de cabello.

– ¿Cómo… cómo te sientes? –le pregunté aun mirando hacia la pared.

–Me duele la cabeza y siento mi cuerpo molido. Tengo algo de frío por el aire acondicionado y un poco de hambre… –Lancé un suspiro de enojo y la miré. Ella sonreía y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos–…por lo demás, estoy bien.

No supe que decir. Nico seguía mirándome fijamente y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa. Yo me sentí algo incómoda. Me acomodé mejor en la silla y me acerqué a ella.

– ¡Idiota! –Dije en un tono alto–. Casi matas de tristeza y preocupación a Rin y a Honoka. Tienes suerte de que lo que sea que llevabas puesto te protegió de heridas mayores.

Nico se echó para atrás y bajó la mirada. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de molestia.

–Ellas no debieron buscarme en primer lugar. Si ellas no llegan, yo no hubiera huido.

Sentí un dejo de reproche en su voz. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y miró a la ventana. Por las persianas entraban algunos rayos del fuerte sol que ya estaba asomando por el cielo.

– ¿Por qué huiste? –Le pregunté débilmente. Nico me miró asustada.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué huiste? Debes tener una razón para escapar de esas dos locas.

–No es solo de ellas… –dijo en un susurro. Esperé a que continuara hablando pero ella se limitó a seguir mirando sus manos. Suspiré con molestia.

–Bien. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, allá tú –me puse de pie. Nico me miró–. Te traeré el desayuno y le diré a las enfermeras que ya despertaste. Yo me iré a mi casa a descansar y le avisaré a Honoka, por lo menos para que esté tranquila.

Llegué a la puerta y cuando puse la mano sobre el pomo, Nico comenzó a hablar con la voz entrecortada por sollozos.

– ¿Crees que soy una fracasada?

Me giré para verla, pero ella seguía en la misma posición, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo.

– ¡Contesta Maki! ¿Crees que soy una fracasada?

– ¿Por qué debería siquiera pensarlo? –le pregunté casi en un susurro, pero recordé las palabras del joven que venía con Honoka el día anterior. Sentí un dolor en el pecho.

–Sí no consigues tus sueños, eres un fracaso. Si no logras lo que te propones, eres un fracaso. Si fallas en lo que haces, eres un fracaso.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar Nico-chan?

–No lo entiendes Maki. ¡Soy una fracasada! –me gritó. De sus ojos bajaban lágrimas en cantidad. Su mirada estaba desorbitada y respiraba con dificultad.

–Nico…

–Es por eso que no quiero verlas. No quiero que vean a una fracasada. Es por eso que huyo, porque no quiero que vean lo fracasada que soy. En tres años no soy ni la sombra de la Idol que quiero ser. No soy ni la cuarta parte de la persona que quiero –tragó con fuerza–. Incluso he dejado a mi familia, porque no sé cómo mirarlos a la cara. Nozomi siempre tuvo razón, solo soy como la mascota de todo. Hubiera preferido que ese camión…

No terminó de decir lo que sabía iba a decir porque yo la abrazaba con fuerza. De mis ojos bajaban la misma cantidad de lágrimas que los de ella.

–Idiota, ni siquiera pienses en decir eso, ¡me oíste!

Escuché balbuceos, pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Yo la aprisioné más fuerte.

–Nadie piensa que eres una fracasada, nadie y menos yo. Siempre te he visto luchar, siempre he visto lo que te esfuerzas, y lo que sufres. No creas que no lo sé, siempre lo supe, lo mucho que te esfuerzas, fue solo un año lo que estuvimos juntas pero fue suficiente para…

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y bajé hasta su regazo. Mis manos perdieron su fuerza y cayeron por su cabello hasta la cama. Mis palabras ya no querían salir por el llanto.

–Si alguien es fracasada, soy yo que tiene que seguir los caprichos de sus padres porque no tiene el valor de revelarse, de hacer lo que quiere, de estar con quien quiere…

Sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza. Acarició mi cabello despacio durante unos segundos y sentí como me daba un beso en la cabeza. No hubieron más palabras, solo eso.

– ¿Cómo terminamos revelando esto? –me dijo en un susurro cerca del oído unos minutos después. Yo levanté la mirada con sonrojo y ella me miraba fijamente–. La gran Nico Ni no debería hablar de cosas tristes. Ella está para hacer feliz a los demás. Nico Nico Ni.

Reí, secándome las lágrimas, pero reí. Nico también se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró fuertemente.

–No tienes remedio Nico-chan, ¿lo sabes? –ella encogió los hombros.

–Tu tampoco Maki, sigues igual de tsundere como siempre.

–Yo no soy… yo… ah, olvídalo –ella rio, y eso me hizo reír.

–Prometamos algo Maki-chan, entre nosotras. Que no nos volveremos a ver en este estado. No nos queda bien a dos Idols como nosotras.

–Yo no soy Id…

–Lo eres, siempre lo serás –y sonrió.

Estiró su dedo meñique y yo estiré el mío. Los unimos en una promesa secreta.

* * *

Que capitulo, ¿verdad?. Ahora que pasará... Comenten que les va pareciendo la historia y gracias por seguirla.


	8. Chapter 8

Comencé a escuchar el timbrar del teléfono al otro lado de la línea mientras esperaba que la persona a la que estaba llamando me contestara. Estaba envuelta en algunas mantas para calentarme ya que la temperatura bajaba mucho en la noche.

Estaba en mi habitación, en el segundo piso, mirando por la ventana las luces de las farolas de la ciudad. Abajo, podía escuchar las voces de mi abuela y de mi primo, hablando amenamente, solo interrumpidos por la incesante tos de mi abuela.

Al sexto timbrazo, ya sin esperanza de recibir contestación escuché una voz en la línea.

– ¿Aló? ¿Hermana?

–Alisa, ¿no te desperté, verdad?

–No, estaba terminando el trabajo extra clase que nos dejaron.

Comenzó a reír. Me encantaba escuchar esa dulce risa. Mi hermana menor. Hacía tres años que no compartía con ella más de un día. Me estadía en Rusia, primero de estudios y ahora por trabajo me lo impedía. Ni siquiera en vacaciones o navidad, porque yo siempre estaba ocupada. Y el año pasado, cuando creí que podría verla, fue ella la que no pudo por un evento de School Idol que tenía.

– ¿Cómo has estado Alisa?

–Bien. Tengo muchos deberes pero estoy bien.

–Eso es obvio, estás en tu último año de secundaria.

–Lo sé. Aún recuerdo el tuyo, siempre andabas de allá para acá. Parecías una loca.

Reímos. Alisa tenía razón, mi último año había sido demasiado ajetreado.

–La única diferencia que hay entre tú y yo es que no estás en el consejo estudiantil. Y eso que Yukiho te lo suplicó.

–Después de ver el sufrimiento de mi pobre hermana, y el de Umi-senpai, no me animé a vivirlo yo. Yukiho está que echa chispas estos días con todo lo del consejo. Yo le advertí que no debía seguir los pasos de Honoka senpai.

Escuché la tos de mi abuela, más fuerte y más seca. Me mordí el labio y me cambié el auricular de oreja.

– ¿A qué debo tu llamada hermana?, normalmente llamas el fin de semana y hoy es jueves.

– ¡Qué!, acaso no puedo llamarte cuando se me antoje –La escuché reír.

–Claro que sí, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Es solo que, me pareció extraño.

–La verdad, es que quiero decirte algo.

– ¿Algo?

–Pero antes, sígueme contando, ¿Y el grupo Idol, cómo va?

–Bien. Ya casi clasificamos para el Love Live. Estamos en la última etapa. Solo espero que puedas venir a vernos si llegamos a la final. Me lo prometiste en mi cumpleaños.

–Sí, lo recuerdo Alisa.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi escritorio. Entre todos los papeles que habían, un sobre marrón sobresalía de entre los demás.

– ¿Me extrañas? –le pregunté en un susurro.

–Claro que sí, como no voy a extrañarte. Mamá también te echa de menos. Le gustaría que pudieras hablar con ella más seguido.

–Sí, lo sé, la tengo abandonada. De hecho, pienso llamarla mañana al trabajo, tengo que hablar con ella también.

– ¿Lo mismo que piensas decirme? ¿Bueno o malo? –preguntó con un tono de ansiedad.

Me quedé callada. Miré nuevamente el feo sobre marrón. Estaba abierto y la hoja que tenía adentro estaba sobre él. Nuevamente la abuela comenzó a toser.

–Hermana…

–Y dime Alisa, ¿la familia de Yukiho cómo está? –pregunté cambiando de tema. Escuché un suspiro de parte de mi hermana menor.

–Están muy bien. De hecho, la mamá de Yukiho está muy feliz, porque su tienda salió en una revista de comidas exóticas del Japón. Dice que ahora tendrán muchos más clientes.

–Eso está muy bien. Aún recuerdo el sabor de esos dulces.

–Sí, pero me pidió que si le podía ayudar un día. Dice que le faltan manos en la cocina y en la tienda.

–Ja ja ja, supongo que Honoka sigue siendo una floja que no le ayuda mucho.

Comenzamos a reír. Mi mirada rápidamente se desvió a la fotografía sobre mi mesa de noche al lado de la cama. En ella estábamos todas, las nueve integrantes de **μ's.** Honoka siempre abrazada de Umi y Kotori. Maki y Nico de espaldas, siempre discutiendo, Hanayo y Rin tomadas del brazo y Nozomi abrazada a mí.

Las extrañaba, no podía mentir. Salí tan rápido de Japón que solo me pude despedir de Nozomi, y desde ese día, no sabía mucho de ellas, solo lo que Alisa me contaba, pero conforme pasaban los días, la información era menor.

Golpearon a mi puerta. Yo me giré en la silla y miré a la misma mientras una cabeza rubia, con barba de tres días se asomaba despacio. Era mi primo, hijo del hermano de mi padre.

–Eli, la abuela ya se fue a dormir. Ire a visitar a mi novia. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

–Está bien Alev, así lo haré.

Me guiñó el ojo y sonrió. Cerró la puerta y lo escuché hasta que salió de la casa. Lancé un suspiro y volví a centrar mi mirada en la mesa.

–Hermana, ¿cómo está la abuela? –preguntó Alisa lentamente.

–Ella está bien Alisa. Los últimos exámenes que le hicieron salieron bien, solo tiene la presión un poco alta y una tos fuerte.

–Qué alegría. Le escribiré a papá diciéndole eso.

Asentí con un sonido y lancé un suspiro mayor. Tomé con mi mano libre la hoja sobre el sobre y me mordí el labio.

–Sabes algo hermana…

– ¿Qué pasa Alisa? –le pregunto tratando de tomar el valor para hablarle del motivo de mi llamada, mientras ella me cuenta sus cosas.

–Yukiho me ha dicho hoy en clase, que Honoka senpai quiere que **μ's** regrese.

– ¡¿Qué?! –y bajé la hoja. Mis ojos debieron iluminarse por un momento.

–Sí. Al parecer, Honoka lleva deseando reunirlas hace mucho, pero no se atrevía y hace dos días, parece que se encontró con Tsubasa san y hablaron. Al parecer Tsubasa la convenció de buscarlas.

–Vaya… –contesté sorprendida–. ¿Y cómo le ha ido hasta ahora?

–Bueno… –Alisa duró unos cuantos segundos en continuar– Hasta el momento, según me dijo Yukiho, solo Rin senpai se ha unido.

– ¿Solo Rin?

–Sí, aunque ya habló con Maki senpai y Nico senpai. De hecho, me contó Yukiho, que a Nico senpai la atropellaron cuando huyó de ellas. Pero al parecer no le pasó nada. Y Maki senpai no quiere regresar porque debe de trabajar en el hospital de su familia.

–Vaya… –volví a repetir en un suspiro–. Todas tienen sus cosas.

–Si. Aunque tú sabes cómo es Honoka senpai. Hoy volvió a ir al hospital a hablar con las dos, y según Yukiho, ya Nico senpai está cediendo, e incluso parece que Maki senpai también.

–Sí Nico acepta, ten por seguro que convence a Maki –y comencé a reír. Decir eso trajo recuerdos a mi mente.

–Y también me contó que Hanayo senpai se va a casar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hanayo! ¿Pero cómo?

–Yukiho no me supo explicar bien. Al parecer Rin senpai le dijo a Honoka senpai que Hanayo senpai está comprometida con un chico y se casan este fin de semana. Parece que es un arreglo entre familias.

–Alisa no te entendí nada.

–Que Hanayo senpai…

–Eso sí, lo que no entendí es ¿un arreglo entre familias?

–Si. Yukiho dice que eso era normal en Japón. Cuando los hijos son pequeños, los padres arreglan que se casaran cuando crezca para así heredar algún negocio familiar o dinero.

–No puedo imaginarme a la pobre Hanayo en esa situación… y Rin…–susurré esto último.

Me quedé en silencio pensando un momento. Rin y Hanayo siempre han estado juntas, desde niñas. El año que compartí con ellas, me demostraron cuanto se quieren y se apoyan. Debe de ser difícil para ambas esa situación.

Eso me recordó a mi mejor amiga. Nozomi. Tres años junto a ella y ahora, casi tres lejos. Ya hacía mucho que no sabía de ella. Le había escrito, le había llamado, pero no obtenía respuesta. Imaginaba que estaba muy ocupada, ya que antes de que yo partiera, me había dicho que quería crecer como persona. Supuse que estaba estudiando o trabajando en algún sitio diferente.

Me mordí el labio. Alisa debía de saber algo de ella.

–Alisa, sabes algo de Nozomi.

Alisa pareció pensar su respuesta. Fue un silencio largo que casi interrumpo cuando ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

–Lo siento hermana, pero no. De hecho, nadie sabe nada de ella. Ni siquiera Yukiho. Desde que te fuiste, Nozomi se desvaneció, desapareció, sin dejar rastro.

– ¿Qué? No puede ser…

–Sí. En el templo, la última vez que la vieron fue a la mañana siguiente de que te fuiste. Y Yukiho, que va todos los días por ahí, nunca la ha visto.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Dónde estaba Nozomi? Sentí un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Podía escuchar la respiración de Alisa por el teléfono. Bajé la mirada y nuevamente mis ojos se posaron en la hoja. Tenía que decirle a Alisa, pero cómo lo hacía. Preferí por unos minutos más continuar con la conversación.

–Y supongo que ya Umi y Kotori han de saber lo que Honoka está haciendo, ¿verdad?

–No, la verdad es que no.

– ¿No? ¿Por qué? –pregunté con algo de duda.

–Unos días después de que te fuiste, Honoka senpai y Kotori senpai tuvieron una discusión. Yo estaba con Yukiho en su casa y escuché todo. Fue horrible, nunca pensé que Kotori senpai podía llegar a tratar a Honoka senpai así. Y Umi senpai… la hubieras visto, no pudo intervenir por más que quiso, no pudo ponerse en ninguno de los dos lados.

Me quedé sorprendida. Que Umi no haya podido hacer nada es algo que me asustaba. Y que Kotori… no, no podía creerlo. Alisa continuó hablando.

–Kotori senpai se fue del país unos días después. Yukiho y yo creemos que a Francia o a América.

– ¿Y Umi?

Nuevamente se quedó en silencio. No me gustaba que Alisa hiciera eso, ya que significaba que su respuesta no me iba a agradar. Suspiré esperando.

–No lo sé.

– ¿Perdón Alisa?

–No sé qué pasa con Umi senpai.

– ¿A qué te refieres Alisa?

–A que Umi senpai… no ha hablado con nosotras desde hace dos años. Le hemos enviado mensajes y no los responde. La llamamos al móvil y no nos atiende. Hemos ido a su casa y su madre nos dice que no está, incluso fines de semana.

–Ha de estar ocupada con la universidad, de seguro. Sabes lo responsable que es Umi.

–Es lo mismo que dice Honoka. Pero, yo siento que no es eso, pero no sé qué puede ser.

Alisa tomó aire y escuché un sollozo. Sabía lo mucho que apreciaba mi hermana a Umi y lo mucho que Umi la apreciaba a ella. Si lo que me decía mi hermana era correcto, algo de verdad le pasaba a Umi.

–Alisa…

–Lo siento hermana.

–No Alisa, está bien.

Escuché a mi hermana sollozar por unos segundos más. Hubiera deseado poder abrazarla, que la distancia desapareciera y estar a su lado. Miré el reloj sobre el escritorio, iban a ser las seis en Moscú, así que en Tokyo ya iba a ser media noche.

–Alisa, voy a colgar. Ya es tarde y debes dormir. Mañana tienes clases y…

– ¿Y lo que me ibas a decir? –preguntó rápidamente–. Dijiste que llamaste porque tenías que decirme algo.

–Este… –miré nuevamente la hoja–…te lo diré después. No te preocupes.

–Pero hermana…

–Buenas noches Alisa –dije tratando de terminar la conversación.

–Ahg, está bien, tú ganas. Buenas noches hermana –Iba a colgar cuando Alisa habló fuerte una vez más–. Este… si Honoka senpai pregunta por ti, ¿qué le digo?

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y cayó en la hoja sobre la mesa. La gota de agua distorsionó la palabra "CAMINAR" escrita en rojo al final del documento. Traté de decir algo pero no pude, el nudo que se formó en mi garganta lo impidió.

– ¿Hermana?

Sin decir nada, corté la llamada. Coloqué el teléfono en la mesa y comencé a llorar amargamente. No podía decirle nada a Alisa y no podía decirle nada a Honoka.

* * *

Hola a tod s los que me leen. Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo esta historia, me hace muy feliz el leer los comentarios y ver que les está gustando la trama. Espero les guste este capitulo, que a pesar de ser de transición, tiene cosas importantes. Espero les guste y comenten.


	9. Chapter 9

– ¡¿Qué acabo de soñar?! –dije sonrojada, apenas los golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Mi madre estaba llamando a mi recamara, y me había despertado de un sueño extraño.

–Hanayo, es hora de levantarse querida –dijo asomando su cabeza por detrás de la puerta–. Recuerda que hoy es el gran día y tenemos mucho que hacer.

–Eh… sí mamá, ya voy –le contesté, tapándome con la manta para que no me viera.

Mi madre sonrió y cerró la puerta. Quedé sola en la habitación, solo acompañada por el montón de muñecos de felpa que poseía. Uno de ellos, mi favorito, un oso de tamaño gigante de color amarillo, me había sido obsequiado por las integrantes de **μ's.**

Suspiré y me senté en la cama. Abracé otro muñeco, un conejo rosado y cerré los ojos tratando de recordar el extraño sueño que tuve.

 _"Estaba en mitad de mi boda, con todos los invitados, y, cuando el sacerdote católico preguntó si alguien se oponía, yo pedí ayuda en silencio y por la puerta apareció un hermoso caballo blanco de largas crines, y sobre el un príncipe en brillante traje azul._

 _Se acercó cabalgando hasta el altar, y de un salto bajó del bello corcel. Varios hombres se lanzaron sobre el caballero y él, con elegancia y agilidad, se deshizo de ellos. Mi futuro marido lo enfrentó también, pero al igual que sus lacayos, fue dejado fuera de combate con mucha rapidez._

 _El príncipe guardó su espada. Se acercó a mí, que estaba entre asustada y maravillada y colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Estiró su mano derecha, tomó la mía y levantó su rostro._

 _– ¡Escapemos de aquí Kayo-chin!"_

Volví a abrir mis ojos y presioné con más fuerza el muñeco a mi pecho. Sentía mi cara arder, al recordar el rostro de Rin-chan. ¿Qué me pasa? Suspiré y abandoné la cama de un salto.

Hoy me casaba. Hoy me tocaba unir mi vida a la de una persona que apenas conocía. Hoy, todos mis sueños se esfumaban para convertirlos en una vida al lado de un hombre que no amaba.

Mi familia era una modesta familia de clase media. No tienen bienes más que nuestra casa. Mi padre es un hombre asalariado más de Japón, y mi madre, un ama de casa que gana algunos ingresos cocinando y tejiendo. Siempre han soñado con darme un gran futuro, y ser una Idol, a pesar de ser lo que siempre soñé, no es lo que quieren. Pero nunca me ha faltado nada, y siempre he recibido más de lo que necesito y se debe a una cosa.

Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, un hombre, amigo de mi padre, quien poseía una gran mega corporación le propuso un trato. Que yo me casara con su hijo, para poder tener nietos joven y dejar toda su fortuna a ellos. A cambio, mi familia viviría de manera cómoda, sin preocupaciones. Yo tendría una buena educación y apenas cumpliera los dieciocho años y me graduara, pasaría a formar parte de esa otra familia, como esposa de su hijo mayor. Mis padres acababan de casarse y no tenían nada, ya que mi padre había sido despedido de su trabajo por quiebra de la empresa.

En la escuela, ese chico fue mi compañero. No era malo conmigo, era atento y responsable, pero yo no sabía nada del arreglo entre las familias, y mi forma de ser, tímida y retraída, no me permitieron conocerlo mejor. Además, conocí a Rin-chan, y ella había sido todo lo que necesitaba hasta este día.

Ahora, tres semanas después de cumplir mis dieciocho años, hoy es el día en que pisaré un altar, vestida de blanco, y sin la compañía de las personas que me importan.

Sentí las lágrimas queriendo brotar de mis ojos. Las limpié con la manga de mi pijama, y me puse los lentes. Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta.

–Hanayo, niña apresúrate –dijo mi madre con voz exasperada mientras entraba a la habitación–. ¿En qué duras tanto?

Se detuvo al verme en mitad del cuarto. Su rostro se puso maternal al verme tratando de contener el llanto.

– ¿Tengo que hacerlo mamá? –le pregunté con voz quebrada. Ella asintió y abrió sus brazos.

–Sé que no es justo cariño, pero se debe hacer. Es un…

–Compromiso establecido por mi bien, lo sé –dije casi en un susurro. Ella acarició mi cabeza.

–Vamos, ponte hermosa que iremos al templo Kanda a pedir por buena fortuna para luego vestirte con el hermoso vestido blanco que te dio tu tía. Serás una novia realmente bella.

Asentí y ella salió de la habitación. Miré mi fotografía de **μ's.** Era la misma que teníamos todas, ya que fue la última fotografía que nos tomamos juntas antes de que las de tercero se graduaran. Honoka-chan abrazada de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan, Nico-chan y Maki-chan de espaldas, Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan abrazadas y yo del brazo de mi mejor amiga, Rin-chan.

Me pregunté qué dirían ellas de esto. A Rin-chan se lo había dicho el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños y desde ese día, no volví a hablar con ella, porque no sabía que decirle, y por eso mismo, no había invitado a ninguna de ellas.

Lancé un suspiro ahogado y terminé de prepararme.

Llegamos al templo Kanda, a pedir por buenos deseos y bendiciones. Mi madre era muy creyente de los dioses de la buena fortuna y nunca le habían fallado según ella. La última vez que les pidió algo, fue cuando participamos en el Love Live. Ella siempre me había apoyado en todo, pero sabía que no podría ser Idol después de la secundaria, por eso me había permitido participar de **μ's.**

Al entrar, mi mirada se dirigió en todas las direcciones, buscando a alguien conocido. Las sacerdotisas del templo estaban realizando sus labores, pero no reconocía a ninguna. Suspiré con pesar y seguí a mi madre hasta el altar.

Ella lanzó las monedas y pidió en silencio por unos segundos. Luego se hizo a un lado y me sonrió.

–Vamos Hanayo. Pide por la buena fortuna en tu matrimonio.

Me coloqué frente al altar y lancé las monedas. Di las tres palmadas fuertes y cerré los ojos.

–Por favor dioses de la buena fortuna, que hoy sea un buen día y que tenga felicidad –susurre en un tono muy, muy bajo.

Pedí eso, a sabiendas de que no era lo que quería. Terminé mi plegaria y miré a mi madre. Ella se había quedado a mi lado mirándome.

– ¿Pediste felicidad? –me preguntó sonriendo.

–Así lo hice.

Amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Yo iba detrás, aún esperanzada en encontrar a cierta sacerdotisa que quería ver, pero no apareció. Al comenzar a bajar las largas escaleras, mil recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, todos de ellos hermosos. Sentí nuevamente un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos, pero los sequé antes de que mi madre los viera. Cuando llegamos abajo del todo, miré hacia un callejón cercano.

–Mamá, ¿puedo ir a comprar unos dulces?

– ¿Dulces? Pero Hanayo, no es momento de…

–Por favor mamá. La tienda está aquí cerca.

Mi madre asintió. Sonreí levemente. Ella se quedó ahí mientras yo me dirigía a la tienda Homura de dulces, la tienda de la familia de Honoka-chan. Quería hablar con alguien, quería desahogarme, y Honoka-chan siempre me había comprendido y levantado mi ánimo.

Llegue a la tienda y lancé un fuerte suspiro. Pero cuando iba a entrar a la tienda una voz que salió del segundo piso me detuvo.

– ¡Pero no se puede Honoka-chan, es imposible nya!

Reconocí ese Nya. Miré hacia la ventana del segundo piso, pero no alcancé a ver a nadie. La voz de Honoka resonó fuerte.

–Es la única forma Rin-chan. Solo así funcionara.

–No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Es imposible para mi nya.

–Si no lo haces tú –dijo otra voz más fuerte que reconocí como la de Nico–, lo haremos nosotras, pero no será igual.

–Rin no quiere –dijo mi amiga ya con algo de llanto en su voz–. De nada le vale ya nya.

– ¡Pero Rin…! –gritó Nico.

–No lo voy a hacer. A Kayo-chin ya no le importo. Ella se va a casar y yo no puedo hacer nada. No lo voy a hacer nya.

Sentí un dolor fuertísimo en el pecho. Mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas y el aliento comenzó a faltarme. Sin pensar nada más, grité.

– ¡Si me importas Rin-chan, me importas mucho! –y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Llegó la noche, y yo esperaba paciente en mi habitación. Ya vestía el hermoso vestido blanco que mi tía había confeccionado para mí, con un hermoso corte pegado a mi cintura y el largo hasta mis tobillos. La corona, adornada de flores, ataba mi cabello de una forma que lo dejaba más corto de lo que ya era.

– ¿Lista Hanayo? –preguntó mi madre al abrir la puerta. Yo asentí y me puse de pie.

– ¿No vas a ir con lentes, verdad? Se supone que ibas a usar tus lentes de contacto.

Mi madre me quitó los lentes y buscó mis lentillas en mi mesa. Yo suspiré para no llorar una vez más. Toda la tarde lo había hecho y ya no quería derramar más lágrimas.

–Aquí están, ahora… –y me miró. Sonrió levemente y acarició mi rostro–. Hanayo…

–Estoy bien mamá, estoy bien –dije en un susurro.

Terminé de arreglarme y en unos minutos ya íbamos hacia la iglesia. La boda sería católica, ya que era la religión principal de esa familia. Al llegar, pude ver a todos mis familiares esperando en la entrada. También había mucha gente desconocida para mí, familiares de mi futuro esposo. Mi madre presionó mi mano antes de bajarnos del auto.

– ¡Llegó la novia! –gritó uno de los invitados, no sé si familiar mío y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Yo traté de sonreír mientras mi padre se acercaba.

–Que hermosa hija tengo. La más hermosa de las novias.

Me dio un beso y colocó su mano en posición en la cintura. Mientras todos los invitados que aún quedaban afuera entraban a la iglesia, mi madre acomodó el velo y el bajo del vestido. Comenzó a sonar la música y tomé el brazo de mi padre.

Comenzamos la marcha, entre sonidos de sorpresa, sonrisas y leves aplausos. Mi padre caminaba sonriendo, orgulloso, mientras yo apenas arrastraba los pies y miraba hacia el suelo. Cuando nos detuvimos, ya habíamos llegado hasta el altar.

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba, mi futuro esposo. Un chico apenas unos días mayor que yo, de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Alto y con buen físico. Un hombre apuesto. Tal vez si no hubiera sido impuesto, pude haberme enamorado de él.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano. Mi padre me dio un beso y se alejó al lado de mi madre. Miré hacia el otro lado y estaba mi nueva familia. El padre y la madre del novio me sonreían. Solo los había visto una vez, el día en que me dieron la noticia.

–Te ves hermosa Hanayo –me dijo aun sonriendo. Yo asentí casi que por instinto.

Y comenzó la ceremonia. Yo apenas escuchaba leves esbozos de lo que el sacerdote decía. Parecía más un robot que un ser consciente. Me dejaba llevar por lo que sucedía. Y de pronto, escuché la voz de sacerdote fuerte y clara.

–Bien, si hay alguna persona, que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora, o calle para la eternidad.

A mi mente llegó mi sueño. Todas las imágenes pasaron en los segundos siguientes, en los que el silencio dentro del templo reinaba con absoluta totalidad. Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro.

– ¡Qué alguien me ayude! –dije sin pensar, sin controlarlo, fuertemente.

Sentí todas las miradas en mí, y sentí como me sonrojaba por completo. Al fondo, se escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Todos miramos en esa dirección.

–Yo… yo… yo me opongo –dijo en voz muy baja que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar.

– ¿Perdón? –dijo el sacerdote en voz fuerte. Todas las personas nuevamente miraron la figura que caminaba por el pasillo.

– ¡Yo… yo me opongo nya!

Mi corazón se llenó de calor. Rin-chan estaba parada en mitad del pasillo, con un puchero en la boca y sus puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Podía notar como temblaba. El padre de mi futuro esposo se puso de pie.

– ¿Quién es usted señorita?

–So… soy Hoshizora Rin –dijo tratando de sonar segura mientras avanzaba despacio–. Y me opongo a este matrimonio.

– ¿Y de ella eres? –volvió a preguntar el hombre con tono más serio.

– ¡So… soy… soy su mejor amiga nya!

El hombre me miró, miró a su hijo que se encogió de hombros y miró a mi padre que negó despacio. Rin-chan ya casi había llegado al altar y me miraba fijamente.

–Rin-chan… –dije en un susurro y ella sonrió.

–Señor sacerdote, siga con la boda.

Miré al hombre con sorpresa. Rin-chan también lo miró sorprendida, al igual que algunos de mis familiares. El sacerdote se sonó la garganta algo incómodo.

–Bien, entonces…

– ¡Un momento! –gritó otra voz desde la entrada lateral de la iglesia. Todos miramos en esa dirección mientras una chica pelirroja caminaba despacio hacia el interior de la iglesia.

– ¡Maki-chan! –grité sin evitarlo. Todos me miraron y luego la miraron.

–Si el señor sacerdote –comenzó a decir Maki-chan en tono firme–, preguntó si alguien se oponía, y alguien lo hizo, creo que es motivo para parar esta boda.

– ¿Y usted es señorita? –esta vez fue el sacerdote el que preguntó.

–Nishikino Maki señor cura.

– ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes dos jovencitas a interrumpir una boda en la que no están invitadas?

El padre de mi futuro esposo ya lucía realmente molesto. Caminó hacia Maki que no retrocedió ni un solo paso. Corrí y me interpuse entre ellos.

–Señor Kuroda.

El hombre se detuvo y me miró fijamente. Una vena se le estaba marcando sobre la ceja izquierda y su mirada reflejaba mucho enojo.

–Que alguien saque a estas dos chiquillas de aquí. Nada tienen que hacer aquí.

–Yo me vine a oponer a esta boda nya –dijo Rin-chan, con un poco de temor en su voz.

–Y yo también –dijo Maki-chan, pero más segura.

–Y no se olviden de la gran Nico Ni que también viene a oponerse a este estúpido arreglo.

Me giré rápidamente. Por la otra puerta lateral entraba Nico-chan, con un enorme vendaje en su cabeza y en su brazo izquierdo, pero exactamente igual a la que recordaba de tres años atrás. Comenzó a formarse un murmullo general en toda la iglesia. El hombre suspiró con molestia y se acercó a Nico-chan. Yo iba a interponerme pero Maki-chan me tomó por el brazo.

– ¿Y por qué motivo se oponen? Estos jóvenes están comprometidos desde el mismo día de su nacimiento y…

–Por eso nos oponemos –dijo Nico-chan, poniendo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro–. Ustedes no pueden tomar la decisión de sus hijos. Eso es quitarles libertad.

El hombre miró fijamente a Nico-chan. Ella seguía sonriendo y sus ojos parecían brillar más, como los de una verdadera Idol. Mi corazón se aceleró.

–A Kayo-chin no le gusta su hijo –comenzó a decir Rin, acercándose a Nico-chan–. Ella no lo ama.

–Y estamos casi seguras –intervino Maki– que su hijo tampoco ama a Hanayo. Solo lo hace por complacerlo a usted. ¿Verdad? –y miró a mi futuro esposo.

Él me miró, miró a Maki-chan, luego a Rin-chan y a Nico-chan, para al final mirar a su padre. Abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

–Eso lo sabemos. Todos los que estamos aquí –dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo–. Yo me casé con tu madre de la misma manera, y mira que ahora nos amamos mucho. Este matrimonio se va a celebrar porque…

– ¿Por qué demonios es tan terco señor? –dijo exasperada Nico-chan. Pasó al lado de él y se acercó a mí.

Yo la miré fijamente. Nico-chan seguía sonriendo, a pesar de que la mayoría dentro del lugar la miraba con molestia.

–Preguntemos a la novia que quiere. ¿Verdad Hanayo? –y me tomó por los hombros.

–Eh… –y la miré confusa.

–Demonios Hanayo, por una vez en la vida di algo. Deja de ser tan tímida.

Me mordí el labio y agarré con fuerza el ramo de flores. Nico-chan se hizo a un lado y yo miré a mis padres, luego a los padres de mi futuro esposo y luego a él que me sonreía.

–Yo… yo… yo… –pero no me salía nada de la boca.

–Hanayo... –escuché decir a mi madre.

 ** _"_ _Datte kanousei Kanjitanda_**

 ** _Souda...Susume!_**

 ** _Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni_**

 ** _Bokura no michi ga aru"_**

Una voz llegó desde el balcón interior de la iglesia. Todos miramos hacia arriba y ahí estaba Honoka. Me sonreía ampliamente.

– ¡Vamos Hanayo-chan, tu puedes hacerlo! –gritó desde ahí.

Suspiré y volví a ver a mis padres. Me armé de valor.

– ¡Papá, mamá, no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo casarme con Yousei-san! –dije en un tono más alto del que quería hacerlo.

–Hanayo… –dijo mi madre sonriendo. Mi padre también sonrió.

–Quiero… quiero seguir siendo Idol. Quiero trabajar en eso y luego casarme con quien de verdad ame. Quiero… quiero…

Sentí un brazo en mis hombros. Miré y era Yousei-san, mi hasta ahora futuro marido. Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

–Comparto el criterio de Hanayo. No puedo casarme con ella. Es hermosa e inteligente, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo arruinar sus sueños ni los míos así. El arreglo no fue hecho por nosotros, así que no tenemos la obligación.

–Yousei-san…

–Hijo, ¿qué estás diciendo? Este matrimonio fue planeado, organizado y decidido para poder seguir manteniendo la línea familiar, no puedes simplemente…

–Papá, lo sé. Sé el sermón que me vas a dar. Y sé que podré ser desheredado, pero no voy a continuar. Voy a dejar libre a Hanayo.

Me empujó levemente por la espalda, lanzándome a los brazos de Rin-chan que estaba frente a mí y que me abrazó con fuerza y cariño. Nico-chan y Maki-chan sonreían. El padre de Yousei-san nos miró fijamente y luego miró a mis padres.

– ¿Van a permitir esto?

Mi madre se preparó para hablar, pero para sorpresa de todos fue mi padre el que habló primero.

–Mi hija siempre ha tenido personas que la quieren y un sueño que seguir. No sería un padre ejemplar si frenara eso y cortara sus alas. Sé que tenemos un compromiso, pero creo que ya no puedo soportar ver a mi hija infeliz.

– ¡Pero…!

Mi padre sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. Mi madre sonrió ampliamente y solo asintió. Miré a Maki-chan y a Nico-chan, ambas sonreían. Rin-chan me miró fijamente y estiró su mano hacia mí.

– ¡Escapemos de aquí, Kayo-chin!

Asentí, tomé su mano y las cuatro comenzamos a correr por el pasillo. Honoka saltó de alegría y se deslizó por el barandal de la escalera para esperarnos en la puerta. Podía escuchar a mis espaldas la discusión que se estaba formando y los murmullos y comentarios de todos los invitados, pero no me importaba, ya no iba a mirar hacia atrás.

Honoka abrió sus brazos y me recibió en un fuerte abrazo.

–Bienvenida a **μ's** , Hanayo-chan.

Asentí y la abracé con más fuerza. Cuando ya íbamos a salir de la iglesia, Yousei-san se acercaba a nosotras corriendo. Llegó frente a mí y sonrió.

–Se libre Hanayo. Se feliz.

–Gracias Yousei-san, tú también.

Nos abrazamos. Pude escuchar un suspiro en Rin-chan y un sollozo en Nico-chan.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo Hanayo, solo una cosa? –Yo le asentí–. ¿Me puedes dar luego el número de teléfono de la chica pelirroja que te acompaña?

Yo sé que Maki-chan lo escuchó porque se sonrojó por completo y Nico-chan la fulminó con la mirada. No pude evitar reírme con una carcajada.

* * *

Vaya, nunca había escrito de esta manera. Debo decir que me gustó este capitulo y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Hasta pudo haber sido un one-shot. Espero sus comentarios como siempre y gracias por su apoyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavaba despacio mis manos mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Yukiho girando las últimas instrucciones a las dos chicas integrantes del club de estudios Idols. Ellas se habían unido hasta el año anterior, cuando Rin-senpai, Maki-senpai y Hanayo-senpai se graduaron. Hanayo-senpai dejó como presidenta a Yukiho, aunque yo deseaba serlo.

Estábamos practicando fuertemente para el Love Live, ya que en unos días tendríamos la semifinal y esperábamos, como había hecho **μ's** tres años atrás, sorprender y traer una alegría al colegio de Otonokizaka.

Bebí un poco de agua, cuando sentí una mano en la espalda. Al girarme, noté a Yukiho mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Estás bien Alisa?

–Eh… sí –le contesté con un tono no muy convencido. Sé que ella lo notó.

–Hasta mañana –dijeron nuestras dos compañeras mientras pasaban a nuestro lado. Yukiho y yo nos despedimos con la mano y una sonrisa.

–Hasta mañana. Recuerden que tenemos ensayo antes de las clases –les gritó mi amiga. Ellas asintieron y siguieron caminando. Yo solté un suspiro ahogado.

Ensayábamos dos veces al día, y el fin de semana. No queríamos cometer errores y queríamos llegar al corazón de las personas con nuestra interpretación. Aún recordaba la presentación de **μ's,** y yo quería hacer algo más.

Yukiho me miró fijamente unos segundos y enarcó una ceja.

–A ti te pasa algo Alisa. Anda, dime que sucede.

La miré y di media vuelta. Comencé a caminar hacia el colegio, ya que nuestro ensayo lo estábamos haciendo en el patio del lugar. Yukiho suspiró y comenzó a seguirme.

–Si no quieres hablar conmigo, está bien. Pero si eso va a afectar tu rendimiento, vas a causarle un problema al club.

Sabía que ella tenía razón. No era una chica enérgica como su hermana mayor, pero era más responsable. Desde que era la líder del club y la presidenta del colegio, Yukiho había madurado mucho. Saqué mis zapatos del casillero y me los cambié. Ella seguía tras de mí.

– ¿Cómo sabes si tu hermana te está mintiendo, Yukiho? –le pregunté en un susurro. Ella se mordió el labio.

–Bueno… Honoka es tan mala mentirosa, que sin mucho esfuerzo te das cuenta. Solo tienes que mirarla a la cara más de diez segundos y le comienza a temblar el pómulo y a tartamudear.

Asentí y comencé a caminar sin decir nada. Yukiho caminaba a mi lado, sin mirarme.

– ¿Sientes que Eli-chan te está ocultando algo?

Suspiré y asentí despacio. Yukiho lanzó un silbido al aire y continuamos caminando. No sabía si hablarle de lo que en ese momento me preocupaba, pero ella era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de locuras. Decidí confiar en ella.

–Mi hermana, normalmente llama los domingos. Pero la semana pasada llamó antes, el jueves. Dijo que tenía algo que decirme, pero luego de un rato de conversar, no me dijo nada.

– ¿Y no te dio alguna idea o señal de lo que podría ser?

–No. Dijo que tenía que hablarlo con mamá también, pero no llamó el fin de semana. Y le mandé un correo desde el mismo jueves y no lo ha contestado.

Yukiho se detuvo y puso expresión pensativa. Yo la miré fijamente, esperando paciente a que hablara.

– ¿Será algo de tu abuela? –negué despacio.

–Me dijo que estaba bien.

– ¿Entonces de su trabajo o sus estudios?

–Es lo que pensé. Pero sus últimas notas son estupendas, así que no creo que sea eso. Y del trabajo, ella es una gran bailarina, y en el grupo de danza en el que está, la respetan mucho.

Yukiho se cruzó de brazos y puso una expresión pensativa tan parecida a la de Honoka-senpai, que no cabe duda que son hermanas. Yo suspiré y continué caminando.

–Tal vez estás pensando mucho las cosas. Tal vez no sea nada –me dijo al alcanzarme. Yo me encogí de hombros.

–Es normal que me preocupe. Eli es tan… tu nunca la has visto Yukiho, Eli se guarda muchas cosas para sí misma, y eso hace que se confine en su mundo y cuando ya esa burbuja explota, es tarde.

– ¿Tan terca es?

–Más que eso. Eli siente que siempre debe ser perfecta, mejor. No puede o debe fallar. Tengo un recuerdo muy vago de cuando ella perdió la final de un campeonato de ballet en Rusia. Creo que es uno de los peores días que recuerdo para ella.

–Vaya –dijo y suspiró.

–Solo sé de una persona que logra que mi hermana no sea así, pero…

-¿Hablas de Nozomi? –Asentí.

Volví a suspirar y bajé la mirada. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado al centro de Akihabara. Posters gigantes de A-RISE se miraban por todo lado, anunciando su nuevo concierto.

Yukiho me tomó del brazo. Yo la miré algo sorprendida.

– ¿Te gustaría visitar a Umi-chan? Tal vez hoy si esté en casa.

Sonreí. Yukiho sabía que, además de mi hermana, la otra persona a la que más admiraba yo era Umi-senpai. Como Umi-senpai era amiga de la infancia de Honoka-senpai, Yukiho tenía una relación muy estrecha con ella, relación que yo también quería tener.

Y la tenía, la tenía hasta hace dos años cuando misteriosamente, luego de la fuerte discusión de Honoka-senpai con Kotori-senpai, Umi-senpai se desapareció. La llamé, le envié correos y la visité, pero nunca la podía ver. Yukiho dice que su hermana hizo lo mismo todos los días.

–No creo que esté. Ya has visto que no hemos tenido suerte las últimas seis veces que hemos ido.

–Pero tal vez hoy sea el día –dijo en tono triunfante.

Reí por la pose que hizo, exactamente igual a la de su hermana. Asentí y ambas caminamos hasta llegar a una enorme casa de estilo tradicional japonés. La casa tenía un enorme portón de madera que separaba la entrada de la vivienda de la del Dojo. Nos acercamos a la puerta en el mismo instante en que un hombre que no conocíamos salía de la casa. Llevaba una gabardina color café y un maletín en su mano.

Yukiho y yo nos miramos. Nos tomamos del brazo y nos acercamos despacio. El hombre nos miró y sonrió al terminar de cerrar la puerta.

–Buenos días señoritas, ¿se les ofrece algo?

Me mordí el labio y miré a Yukiho. Ella suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

–Se… se encuentra la señorita Sonoda.

El hombre miró un momento la casa y luego nos miró nuevamente. Seguía con su sonrisa, pero pude ver que se desvanecía levemente.

–La señorita Sonoda no se encuentra. Creo que anda en la universidad. Ahora, si me disculpan.

El hombre se alejó de nosotras. Yukiho esperó hasta que dobló en la esquina y se acercó al comunicador de la puerta. Sin dudarlo mucho, presionó el botón. La voz de una mujer salió por el comunicador.

– ¿Sí?

–Buenas tardes señora. Soy Yukiho, la hermana de Honoka. ¿Umi-chan se encuentra?

Esperamos unos segundos. Yo miré a Yukiho con algo de esperanza. Realmente quería ver a Umi-senpai.

–Lo siento Yukiho. Umi no está y regresará hasta muy entrada la noche.

–Ah… bueno. Gracias.

Yukiho se desinfló igual que yo, pero unos segundos después sacó su teléfono. Buscó por un rato el contacto que tenía guardado y presionó el botón de llamar. Esperamos en silencio.

–"Hola. Este es el número de Sonoda Umi. No puedo atender en este momento. Gracias por dejar su mensaje".

Yukiho maldijo por lo bajo y se guardó el teléfono con molestia. Yo suspiré y bajé la mirada, triste.

–Vamos por un Parfait de chocolate.

Asentí y comenzamos a regresar al centro de Akihabara.

Estábamos ya dentro de la tienda. Cada una tenía un Parfait extra grande de chocolate con vainilla y trozos de fresa. Era el favorito de mi hermana, y desde que un día antes de que ella se marchara a Rusia me llevó a comerlo, se convirtió en mi favorito también.

–No puedo creer que Umi-chan esté tan ocupada. ¿Qué acaso estudia astronomía o medicina? –dijo en un tono más alto del que creo quería. Parecía una mujer ebria quejándose. Yo sonreí.

–Umi-senpai es muy responsable, creo que más que mi hermana. Es normal que le dedique mucho a sus estudios.

– ¿Pero no te parece raro? Digo, todos los días no está, y nunca atiende el teléfono.

Asentí despacio. Yukiho metió la cuchara con fuerza en su Parfait y sacó un gran trozo de helado que se metió a la boca, sorprendiéndome.

–Eh… ¿Yukiho?

Una voz nos llegó al lado de nosotras. Una chica, pequeña de cabello corto, que vestía una enorme boina para ocultarlo y unas gafas oscuras enormes nos miraba con una sonrisa. No reconocí a esa persona, pero Yukiho al verla casi se atraganta con el helado.

– ¡Tsubasa-san! –gritó.

La chica sonrió pero le tapó la boca con la mano a Yukiho y se puso un dedo en sus labios pidiéndonos silencio. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella se acomodó al lado de mi amiga en el asiento y miró en todas direcciones.

–Ando escapada de Erena y Anju –dijo en un susurro pero sin perder su sonrisa. Yukiho asintió y se mordió el labio.

–Perdón –y unió sus manos frente a ella. Tsubasa rio.

–No te preocupes –y se quitó las gafas. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me dejaron anonadada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Yukiho con apremio.

–Estamos en un ensayo para el concierto de la otra semana. Aproveché un descanso para salir a tomar aire y te vi pasar, así que te seguí.

Yukiho sonrió. Ponía una cara tan divertida que me dio risa. Tsubasa tomó la cuchara y sacó un poco de helado de la copa. Se lo llevó a la boca y sonrió.

–Está delicioso.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Es mi favorito y el de mi… cierto, no te he presentado a mi amiga.

Yukiho hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía. Yo sabía que se debía a la emoción de tener a Tsubasa-san de A-RISE sentada a su lado. Tsubasa me miró y sonrió.

–Ella es mi amiga Ayase Alisa –yo sonreí.

– ¿Ayase? ¿Eres hermana de Ayase Eli?

Yo asentí. Tsubasa sonrió más y se quitó la boina. Su cabello se acomodó mejor y la hizo ver más hermosa. Yukiho suspiró y se le quedó mirando como hipnotizada.

– ¿Cómo está tu hermana? Hace mucho que no sé de ella.

–Eh… está muy bien. Ahora está en Rusia.

– ¿Rusia? –asentí.

–Vivimos muchos años allá. Mi abuela es rusa y nuestra infancia la pasamos en su casa. Ahora mismo, mi hermana vive con ella mientras estudia.

–Así que está estudiando fuera.

Tsubasa suspiró y miró a Yukiho. Ella se sonrojó y se metió otro gran bocado de helado dentro de la boca.

– ¿Y cómo le va a tu hermana?

Yukiho sonrió. En menos de un minuto comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había hecho Honoka-senpai en los últimos días. Como volvía a encontrar a Rin-senpai, Maki-senpai, Nico-senpai y Hanayo-senpai. Tsubasa sonreía más con cada palabra que escuchaba y su rostro se iluminaba completamente. Cuando Yukiho se quedó sin aire, Tsubasa suspiró.

–Así que lo está consiguiendo. Las está reuniendo.

–Sí. Hoy en la tarde tienen una reunión en mi casa.

– ¿Y las demás? ¿Umi, Kotori y Nozomi?

Yukiho ensombreció la mirada y yo también. Tsubasa notó el cambio de ambiente y comenzó a mirarnos alternadamente. Decidí hablar.

–De Nozomi-senpai no sabemos nada. Ella desapareció cuando mi hermana se fue. Kotori-senpai… –iba a decir que tal vez nunca volvería a hablar con Honoka-senpai, pero era algo que no me correspondía–…está en otro país y Umi-senpai, está ocupada con su universidad.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Tsubasa. Su mirada se tornó fría, y sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Yukiho también lo notó porque se acercó a ella.

– ¿Pasa algo Tsubasa-san?

Ella no respondió. Yukiho y yo intercambiamos miradas preocupadas. Unos segundos después, Tsubasa suspiró.

–Bueno, yo confío mucho en Honoka. Sé que ella es increíble y lo logrará.

Eso lo dijo más para ella que para nosotras. Sin que pudiéramos decir nada, se puso de pie, se colocó las gafas y la boina y nos sonrió.

–Gracias por contarme todo Yukiho. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquila. Sé que Honoka sigue adelante.

–Ella te lo prometió –le dijo Yukiho sonriendo.

Tsubasa asintió y se guardó las manos en su abrigo. Hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar. Yukiho se levantó y la alcanzó pocos metros después. Al parecer le pidió el número de teléfono a Tsubasa-san porque lo apuntó con velocidad en su móvil. Segundos después regresó a la mesa con una sonrisa.

– ¿Conseguiste su número? –le pregunté curiosa. Ella asintió–. Se preocupa mucho por tu hermana.

–Sí. Por ella, es que Honoka está reuniendo a las demás. Si Tsubasa no le habla el día del festival, imagino que mi hermana ahora viviría en la calle.

– ¿En serio tu mamá la iba a echar de la casa? –Yukiho asintió.

Sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono y lo saqué rápidamente. Tenía un nuevo correo. Comencé a buscarlo con desespero y sonreí al ver que era de mi hermana. Con algo de temor lo abrí, mientras Yukiho se estiraba por encima de la mesa para leerlo conmigo.

"Alisa. Ya te dejé claro que estoy bien. No te preocupes. Luego hablaremos, así que no insistas."

Sentí un dolor en el pecho. Ese era el tono que Eli siempre usaba cuando intentaba ocultar algo. Siempre ruda, siempre molesta. Se mordí el labio.

–Vaya, te regañó fuerte.

–No es un regaño –dije tratando de no sollozar–. A mi hermana le pasa algo, algo grave.

Miré con lágrimas en los ojos a Yukiho que me miraba fijamente.

–Ara, ¿cómo que a Elichi le pasa algo? –dijo una voz detrás de nosotras.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, pero los fines de semana son difíciles para mi. Aquí les pongo un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, me motivan a continuar.

PD: Se cambio una parte del capitulo 1 para que concordara con la historia en un capitulo posterior.


	11. Chapter 11

Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer mientras corría hacia al templo. Necesitaba llegar ahí, necesitaba reencontrarme con los espíritus, hablar con ellos, pedirles. Y necesitaba hablar con Elichi. Aún retumbaban las palabras de Alisa en mi cabeza mientras trataba de explicarme lo que sucedía con su hermana mayor.

 _"Eli no me ha querido decir que le pasa, pero yo sé que le pasa algo, y tu Nozomi-senpai, la conoces bien. Conoces a mi hermana, conoces sus debilidades. Estoy preocupada…"_

La lluvia arreció, y yo aún estaba lejos. En mi mano, llevaba el trozo de papel con el número de teléfono que Alisa me había dado, el número donde podría escuchar a Elichi. Un dolor en el pecho crecía poco a poco, y sentía como a mis piernas les estaban costando llevarme a donde yo quería.

Mi ropa, una enorme camiseta fucsia y un pantalón holgado rosa, ya estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo y mi cabello largo pesaba detrás de mi espalda.

Miré las escaleras, era el último tramo que me faltaba. Comencé a subir, sintiendo la presión en mi garganta y un dolor en las piernas. Me tropecé dos veces y me resbalé tres, mis manos tocaron el suelo en dos ocasiones, pero aun así, casi a rastras, llegué a la cima, a la entrada.

No pude evitar sentir nostalgia al mirar el templo, lugar donde pasé varios años y que significa mucho, mucho para mí.

Entré rápidamente y subí hasta el altar. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte y evitaba que personas se acercaran a ese lugar. Saqué mi teléfono y miré el trozo de papel. Estaba arrugado, empapado y los números comenzaban a borrarse.

Me sequé la cara con la mano y marqué despacio cada número, presionando con fuerza la pantalla de mi móvil. Cuando marqué el último y esperé en línea, un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Una voz masculina habló, supongo que en ruso, pero yo esperaba que me entendiera.

–Hola… con Ayase Eli, por favor.

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero a mí me parecieron horas. Cuando volví a escuchar algo, fue el golpe de algo y luego una voz que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

– ¿Hola?

– ¿Elichi?

–Nozo… ¡Nozomi!

Mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa, pero se borró casi de inmediato al escuchar el leve sollozo en la voz de Elichi.

–Elichi… ¿cómo estás? –pregunté en un susurro.

–No… no estoy bien Nozomi, no lo estoy.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, y aun así, con su incesante y duro sonido, podía escuchar el llanto de Elichi a través del teléfono. Sentí que mi pecho se partía. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Qué sucede Elichi?

–Nozomi… yo… –pero no dijo más.

– ¿Elichi?

–Mi vida está arruinada, mis sueños están acabados.

Un fuerte trueno retumbó en las paredes del templo, como si fuera un reclamo de un dios. Las campanas sobre mi tintinearon levemente. Yo tenía la boca seca.

– ¿A… a qué te refieres Elichi?

Un suspiro ahogado fue lo que recibí por respuesta en los segundos siguientes. Esa pausa que Elichi hacía antes de hablar algo importante siempre me desesperaba en el pasado. Unos segundos después, escuché un nuevo suspiro.

–Nozomi…

–Vamos Elichi, aquí estoy, contigo –la escuché tomar aire.

–Hace unos días… –tragó un nudo en la garganta–, en el ensayo para la nueva obra que el grupo de danza está presentando aquí en Moscú, yo debía hacer un paso y cargar a una compañera, solo levantarla de la cintura y pasarla a otro compañero.

Guardó silencio y la escuché respirar con dificultad, señal de que seguía llorando. Me mordí el labio y saqué mi baraja de cartas de la bolsa de mi pantalón. Busqué un lugar seco donde ponerlas. Elichi continuó.

–En el momento en donde yo tengo que hacer el giro, siento como mi rodilla derecha se falsea, pero no puedo detener el movimiento y justo cuando tomo a mi compañera y la levanto…

No terminó la frase, pero mi mente se imaginó el final. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar al escuchar nuevamente sollozos tras la línea telefónica. La lluvia se intensificaba, como las lágrimas de mi mejor amiga.

–Los médicos temen que tengan que reconstruir toda la rótula de la rodilla, y si eso es así, las proba… probabilidades de… de que…

–Elichi…

–Nozomi, no podría volver a caminar sin ayuda de un bastón. No podría volver a bailar, no podría… no podría regresar a tu lado… –tomó aire–, con las chicas.

Me asusté. Me asusté tanto que me moví bruscamente de mi lugar y mi pie golpeó la baraja de cartas y todas volaron hacia fuera del altar, bajo la lluvia. Solo una quedó frente a mí, la rueda de la fortuna, boca abajo.

Un nuevo trueno retumbo en el ambiente, y mis manos se pusieron frías. Podía escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Elichi y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

–Elichi, no llores más.

–Nozomi, me duele tanto el pecho. Me duele el alma.

–Yo… todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.

–Nozomi –y suspiró fuertemente–. ¿Te lo dicen tus cartas?

Miré las cartas, todas esparcidas sobre la plazoleta del templo, todas ocultas. Solo la carta frente a mí se mostraba, iluminada por las luces de las velas sobre ella. Lancé un suspiro antes de mentir.

–Si Elichi, lo dicen mis cartas.

Tomé la carta y la arrojé junto a las otras, a la plazoleta. Elichi pareció reír un poco antes de hablar con voz cansada.

–No te creo, mentirosa –dijo en un susurro. Yo me mordí el labio.

Quería decirle algo más, quería decirle algo que le ayudara, pero no sabía qué. Podía sentir su dolor, podía sentir su sufrimiento, pero no encontraba que decirle. Siempre me pasaba igual, era la guía para las chicas, pero cuando más me necesitaban, más tendía a fallar.

–Nozomi, promete que no le dirás a nadie. Por favor…

–Elichi…

–No quiero que se entere Alisa ni mi familia, ni las chicas, nadie.

–Pero Elichi, ellas deben saberlo, Alisa está muy preocupada y…

– ¡NO! –gritó con fuerza. Yo me mordí el labio y sequé una lágrima que aún bajaba por mi mejilla–. No deben saberlo hasta que los médicos… bueno, hasta que…

–Elichi…

–Por favor Nozomi, promételo. Por favor…

Dudé. Por primera vez dudé en decirle que sí a mi mejor amiga. Nunca, desde que nos conocimos en el primer año de secundaria, nunca le había negado nada. Por eso la acompañé en su misión como presidenta, y la acompañé cuando ella decidió unirse a **μ's.** Era mi debilidad, no poder negarle nada.

El cielo se oscureció aún más, y la lluvia se intensificaba. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Elichi esperando mi respuesta. Suspiré con pesar.

–Está bien –dije en un susurro.

–Gracias Nozomi.

Me sentí frustrada, me sentí triste. Escuché un último sollozo de parte de Elichi.

–Discúlpame Nozomi, por comportarme así. Eres mi mejor amiga, y por eso puedo pedirte esto. Sé que no tengo derecho a darte ordenes, pero…

–Elichi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– ¿Una pregunta? –asentí en un susurro y tomé aire.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan obstinada y terca?

La escuché reír. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

–Será que así soy y así moriré. Nunca podré darte una respuesta a eso Nozomi y lo sabes, no es la primera vez que me lo preguntas.

Asentí. La lluvia comenzó a bajar su intensidad y algunas nubes comenzaban a dejar claros en el cielo. Elichi suspiró.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Me dijeron que habías desaparecido.

–Es una larga historia –le dije con risa en mi tono de voz–. Tendré que contártela cuando te vuelva a ver. Pero me disculpo por mi larga ausencia.

–Te extrañaba, ¿sabes? Esperaba escuchar tu voz el día que llegué aquí, pero cuando te llamé no contestaste. Y los días siguientes, esperé una llamada tuya y nunca llegó.

–Lo sé. Yo… deseaba hablar contigo, pero no podía hacerlo.

–Han pasado tres años Nozomi, eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Será que encontraste un chico y te fugaste con él? –dijo en un tono algo molesto.

–Ara, ¿será que Elichi está celosa? –le pregunté en tono juguetón.

No me respondió, pero pude imaginarme su cara sonrojada y sus orejas brillantes. Comencé a reír a carcajadas y ella también.

–Eres incorregible Nozomi.

–Sigo siendo la misma Elichi, y se nota que tú también.

Terminamos de reír, justo igual que la lluvia de caer. El cielo se iluminó un poco y el viento comenzó a soplar, sutil y cálido. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.

– ¿Ya viste a las demás? –me preguntó Elichi soltando un suspiro. Yo negué con un sonido–. ¿Por qué no?

–Porque acabo de llegar. Y al primer lugar al que entré fue nuestra cafetería de siempre, y el destino, juguetón como es, me puso a tu hermana frente a mí.

Elichi soltó un suspiro. Preferí esperar en silencio a que ella siguiera hablando.

–Honoka está reuniendo al grupo, o eso me dijo Alisa la última vez que hablamos.

–Reuniendo –y comencé a reír–. Supongo que extraña todo el pasado.

–Tú también lo extrañas Nozomi, al igual que yo, y debo decir que seguro todas las demás.

–Pero no debemos aferrarnos a esos recuerdos Elichi, no es bueno.

–Lo sé. Pero si algo quisiera yo en este momento –dijo ella suspirando–, es que esos bellos recuerdos regresaran a mi justo ahora y vivirlos plenamente.

Me mordí el labio y suspiré. El cielo volvió a oscurecerse, y las gotas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Elichi lanzó un nuevo suspiro.

–Deberías ir a verlas.

–Lo que debería hacer es tomar un vuelo hacia Rusia y estar contigo Elichi. Eso es lo que debería hacer ya mismo.

–No seas tonta Nozomi. Yo estoy bien… o lo estaré. Tú debes quedarte con ellas, como antes. Necesitan de tu guía y sabiduría.

–Sin ti no será lo mismo. Y no podré estar tranquila sabiendo que tu…

– ¡Shhhh! –dijo en un susurro. Yo cerré la boca y miré la lluvia–. Pronto nos veremos Nozomi. Pero antes, quiero que estés con ellas. Honoka puede ser una gran líder, pero sabes lo atolondrada que es, y Umi no puede llevar toda la carga.

Reí. No sabía porque, pero reí. Elichi soltó una linda carcajada y suspiró.

–Solo recuerda lo que me prometiste, de acuerdo Nozomi.

–Si Elichi, lo recordaré –contesté con algo de pesar.

–Debo irme, aunque no quiero. Mi primo me está esperando. ¿Hablamos luego?

Me gustó el tono tierno con el que lo dijo, llenó mi pecho de algo que había olvidado en estos tres años que habían pasado. Sonreí.

–Hablamos luego Elichi. Ya no desapareceré más.

Elichi rio y cortó la llamada. Yo suspiré y miré la lluvia, no tan fuerte como antes, pero constante y triste. Guardé el número de teléfono en la memoria de mi móvil y me puse de pie. Saqué una moneda y la arroje al altar.

Nunca había deseado algo tanto como en ese momento, y esperaba que los dioses y los espíritus me escucharan. Cuando terminé salí a la explanada. Despacio comencé a recoger una a una las cartas de mi baraja.

Cuando solo quedaba una, decidí cerrar los ojos y darle la vuelta, esperando que el destino me sonriera.

–La muerte… –dije al mirar la carta.

* * *

Y aquí está el episodio de Eli... jajajaja. No me maten por lo que estoy haciendo. Espero les guste y sigan comentando. Pronto un capitulo más.


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba parada afuera de la casa de Kayo-chin. Esperaba de forma paciente a mi amiga mientras miraba a dos gatos jugar en la cornisa de la casa del frente bajo la lluvia. Uno era de un color naranja y el otro de un color castaño. Me ríe al ver como el naranja jugueteaba alegre sobre el castaño que solo daba vueltas y huía a pasos lentos. Me recordó a Kayo-chin.

– ¿Rin-chan?

Me giré y sonreí. Kayo-chin salía de su casa con un hermoso vestido verde de flores que llegaba a las rodillas y un abrigo de un tono café muy claro. Ella sonrió.

–Kayo-chin que linda nya.

–Tú también estás muy linda Rin-chan.

Me sonroje un poco y me miré. Llevaba una linda blusa de tonos blancos y una falda combinada en tonos pasteles, amarillo y naranja. Mi abrigo era de un rosa muy suave. Kayo-chin llegó a mi lado.

–Vamos con buen tiempo, ¿verdad? –me preguntó mirando su reloj. Yo la miré con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué Kayo-chin?

–Es que… quiero pasar al templo Kanda antes.

Sonreí y asentí despacio. Ella sonrió, abrió su sombrilla y comenzamos a caminar hacia el templo.

Al llegar al lugar, me sorprendí. Tenía demasiado tiempo de no visitar el templo, y me parecía que había cambiado mucho. Kayo-chin rio, y se dirigió al altar. Miré a mí alrededor por unos segundos y vi algo en el suelo. Me acerqué a recogerlo. Al levantarlo vi que era una carta del Tarot. Como yo no sabía nada de eso, la guardé en mi abrigo y luego me dirigí junto a mi amiga.

Cuando llegué a su lado, ella estaba terminando su plegaria.

–…y gracias por enviar a mi príncipe ayer –dijo en voz baja. Yo la miré fijamente.

– ¿Qué príncipe Kayo-chin?

Ella se sonrojó por completo y empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Yo me mordí el labio, mirando fijamente a mi amiga mientras ella miraba a otro lado y se abanicaba con la mano.

–Ceo que ya es tarde Rin-chan. Debemos apresurarnos.

Sin dejarme decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo. Tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

Bajamos las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar por los callejones en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Honoka-chan, la tienda de dulces Homura. Kayo-chin cerró su sombrilla y subió la pequeña escalera de la entrada y abrió la puerta. Una voz alegre nos recibió desde dentro.

–Bienvenidas a la tienda Homu… a Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan.

Honoka-chan estaba detrás del mostrador, con un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Sonreía ampliamente mientras sostenía lo que parecía una bandeja llena de dulces.

–Con permiso –dijo Kayo-chin entrando de primera. Yo la seguí sonriendo.

–Que dicha que ya llegaron. Maki-chan y Nico-chan están esperando arriba. Si quieren dejan sus sombrillas ahí y suben, yo en un segundo voy.

Dejamos las sombrillas en la cubeta cerca de la puerta, subimos al segundo piso y avanzamos por el pasillo. Íbamos a llegar a la puerta cuando escuchamos la voz de Nico-chan.

–Solo estoy diciendo la verdad Maki-chan.

–Entonces porque me convenciste de que viniera. Tengo mucho que hacer en el… olvídalo.

–Siempre con tu carácter. Deberías buscar un novio.

–Mira quien lo dice.

Kayo-chin y yo nos miramos. No era raro escuchar a Nico-chan y a Maki-chan discutir, pero en esta ocasión, con tres años de no verse, parecía raro. Avancé primero y abrí la puerta.

–Ustedes no dejan nunca de pelear, ¿verdad nya?

–Nadie está peleando –me contestó Maki-chan indiferente, mientras jugaba con su mechón de pelo. Nico-chan estaba de espaldas a ella, recostada a la cama de Honoka-chan, mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

–Si no peleaban –dijo Kayo-chin con su voz baja–, ¿de qué hablaban?

Mi amiga y yo nos sentamos al frente de ellas. Maki-chan llevaba su uniforme de enfermera mientras Nico-chan aún llevaba la venda en el brazo y en su cabeza. No dijeron nada y Kayo-chin y yo nos miramos. Kayo-chin iba a hablar cuando Maki-chan lanzó un suspiro.

–Espero que Honoka suba pronto para acabar con esto. Tengo que regresar a…

– ¡Entonces vete! –le contestó rudamente Nico-chan. Maki-chan la miró fijamente.

–Chicas calma –dijo mi amiga y se acomodó las gafas. En eso se abrió la puerta.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Tenía que cuidar la tienda mientras mi madre regresaba.

Honoka se sentó justo entre Kayo-chin y de Nico-chan. Maki-chan suspiró y dejó de jugar con su cabello. Yo miraba atenta.

–Bueno. Las he reunido aquí para…

–Honoka-chan, quisiera decir algo primero –dijo Kayo-chin en voz baja. Honoka sonrió y asintió–. Este… bueno…

–Vamos Kayo-chin, tu puedes nya –dije tratando de animarla.

–Este… gracias por lo de ayer. Si… si ustedes no llegan, si Rin-chan no se opone… yo estaría… estaría casada.

–Agradécele a Honoka que fue la de la idea –dijo Nico-chan sin girarse. Kayo-chin sonrió.

–No importa de quién fue la idea –comenzó a decir Honoka con aire de superioridad–. Lo que importa es que fuimos las cuatro a detener la boda. Aunque… –y miró a mi amiga–…si no hubieras huido cuando pasaste por aquí ayer temprano, te hubiéramos secuestrado y hubiera sido más fácil.

Kayo-chin se asustó, pero yo comencé a reír. Nico-chan soltó una leve risa y Maki-chan dibujó un esbozo de sonrisa y nos miró.

–No podíamos permitir que te casaras Hanayo. No de esa forma –dijo la pelirroja seriamente. Kayo-chin hizo una reverencia enorme y sonrió.

–Gracias a todas, de verdad.

Honoka movió la mano como restando importancia y sonrió. Kayo-chin me miró y también sonrió. Maki-chan y Nico-chan se acomodaron mejor junto a la mesa.

–Bien, decía que el día de hoy las…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Yukiho toda empapada. Miró de un lado a otro el pequeño cuarto y lanzó un suspiro de molestia. Miró hacia un lado.

–Alisa, no está aquí. ¿Dónde se metió?

– ¿Quién? –preguntamos las cinco en coro, pero Yukiho solo volvió a suspirar y cerró la puerta. Todas miramos a Honoka-chan.

– ¿Tu hermana es así de rara, o es un mal de familia? –preguntó Nico-chan. Honoka-chan estiró los hombros. Luego negó.

–Bien, decía, que las he reunido hoy para… –y comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Maki-chan. Honoka suspiró y bajó la cabeza derrotada, algo que nos hizo reír a todas.

– ¿Aló? Sí mamá ya salí del hospital. No, estoy en casa de Honoka-chan, la recuerdas… si la de **μ's**.

Maki-chan suspiró con molestia y nos miró. Todas la mirábamos fijamente, por lo que se sonrojó y nos dio la espalda.

–Está bien mamá. Si, de acuerdo –y terminó la llamada. Colocó el teléfono en la mesa. Todas miramos a Honoka-chan que se miraba los dedos de los pies.

– ¿Y bien Honoka? –preguntó Nico-chan en tono serio.

Honoka-chan levantó la mirada. Terminó de rascarse el pie y colocó las manos en la mesa.

–Cómo venía diciendo… –y se quedó en silencio.

– ¿Honoka-chan? –dijo Kayo-chin. Honoka sonrió y asintió despacio.

–El día de hoy las he…

–Honoka, baja por favor. Alguien te busca.

Honoka-chan se dejó caer derrotada en la mesa cuando escuchó la voz de su madre y Kayo-chin y yo comenzamos a reír. Nico-chan negó y se giró hacia la cama nuevamente mientras Maki-chan suspiraba con una leve sonrisa.

Honoka-chan se puso de pie y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies. Kayo-chin y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Iba a decir algo cuando escuchamos la voz de Honoka-chan desde abajo.

– ¡Nozomi-chan! Qué alegría verte.

Todas nos miramos. Cómo impulsadas por un cohete, nos levantamos y corrimos escaleras abajo, chocando con Alisa-chan y Yukiho-chan que salían del cuarto de esta última. Las seis llegamos abajo y vivos a Honoka-chan abrazando a Nozomi-chan. Ella estaba completamente empapada, su cabello suelto pegado a su espalda y la ropa goteando en la entrada.

–Ara, pero si están todas aquí –dijo sonriendo apenas nos miró, aunque sus ojos para mí no sonreían–. Hola Nicochi, Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan y… –y se quedó mirándome.

Todas la miraron, luego me miraron a mí. Yo hice un leve puchero.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Nozomi-chan en tono juguetón.

–Eh… Nozomi-chan tampoco me reconoció nya –dije casi llorando. Nozomi comenzó a reír.

–Ara, pero si es Rin-chan. Qué bonita estás.

Me sonrojé. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro y Maki-chan sonrió. Kayo-chin me miró con una sonrisa y tomó mi mano. La mamá de Honoka-chan se asomó desde la cocina.

–Honoka por todos los dioses, dale algo a tu amiga para que se seque y se cambie. No vas a dejarla todo el día en la entrada.

Reímos todas, excepto Yukiho-chan y Alisa-chan. Las dos miraban a Nozomi-chan que tomaba la toalla que Honoka-chan le pasaba. Nico-chan volvió a suspirar.

–Vamos arriba todas.

Nico-chan y Maki-chan comenzaron a subir. Kayo-chin las siguió unos segundos después. Yo me giré para subir pero Alisa-chan pasó a mi lado y se acercó a Nozomi-chan con ansiedad.

–Nozomi-senpai…

Las miré fijamente. Nozomi-chan la miró y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa me pareció forzada, algo decaída.

–Tranquila Alisa, ella está bien.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó con más apremio. Nozomi-chan asintió.

Alisa-chan soltó un suspiro y miró a Yukiho-chan que estaba a mi lado. Ambas se sonrieron, y despacio regresaron arriba. Apenas desaparecieron, Nozomi-chan borró su sonrisa.

– ¿Rin-chan, pasa algo?

Kayo-chin me llamaba desde arriba. Miré una última vez a Nozomi-chan que ahora sonreía mientras hablaba con Honoka-chan que le ayudaba a secarle el cabello.

–No Kayo-chin. Ya voy nya –regresé junto a mi amiga a la habitación.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que Honoka-chan volvió a entrar, se sentó en el mismo sitio y tomó aire. Todas volvimos a centrar nuestra atención en ella.

–Bien –nos miró fijamente–. Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para…

–Honoka-chan, no tienes una camiseta más grande. Esta me queda algo ajustada.

Honoka-chan se dejó caer de espaldas y comenzó a patalear. Kayo-chin y yo nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, mientras por la puerta entraba Nozomi-chan con la antigua camiseta de entrenamiento de Honoka-chan.

Era cierto que la camiseta le quedaba algo ajustada, al igual que el pantalón corto que llevaba puesto, pero le marcaba la hermosa figura que ella tenía. Ya se había atado su cabello en las dos coletas que yo le recordaba de la secundaria.

–Siento mucha envidia nya –dije con un puchero. Nozomi-chan se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

– ¿Por qué Rin-chan?

La miré de arriba abajo, y luego me miré yo. Aunque había crecido un poco en estos tres años, lo que más había crecido era mi cabello. En cambio Nozomi-chan había crecido en todos los sentidos. Nico-chan también miraba a Nozomi-chan con cara de envidia y enojo. Nozomi-chan notó nuestros rostros y sonrió.

–Ara, no me miren con esas caras de perversión –dijo tapándose un poco. Kayo-chin se sonrojó.

–Es que estás muy linda Nozomi-chan –dijo mi amiga en voz baja.

–No –y negó con su sonrisa amplia–. Las que están muy lindas son ustedes. Hasta Nicochi se ve bien con esas vendas.

–Deja de burlarte Nozomi –le contestó Nico-chan con una mirada ruda en sus ojos. Nozomi levantó las manos.

–Y veo que todas han crecido algo, je je je –y comenzó a mover sus manos peligrosamente. Instintivamente, todas menos Maki-chan nos llevamos los brazos al pecho.

– ¡Ya paren ustedes! –gritó Maki-chan con enojo y golpeó la mesa. Las cinco la miramos fijamente, pero fue Nozomi-chan la que habló con mucha tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué sucede Maki-chan? ¿Por qué tan molesta?

Maki-chan no contestó. Solo se cruzó de brazos y apartó su rostro. Todas miramos a Honoka-chan ya que el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso.

–Esto… bueno. Como decía antes… Nos hemos reunido para…

Me comencé a reír y Kayo-chin se contagió. Honoka-chan nos miró y sonrió. Maki-chan lanzó un suspiro molesto.

– ¡¿Para qué demonios nos estás reuniendo Honoka?! Dilo de una vez.

Kayo-chin dio un salto del susto y me tomó del brazo. Nozomi-chan miró a Maki-chan fijamente al igual que Nico-chan. Honoka-chan se aclaró la garganta.

–Bueno. Como les he ido diciendo a todas, las estoy reuniendo porque quiero que **μ's** regrese, como un grupo de Idols.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó Nico-chan.

–Para honrar la promesa que hicimos hace tres años. La promesa que Maki y Nico propusieron.

–Esa promesa… –comenzó a decir Nico-chan, pero Maki-chan se le adelantó.

–Esa es una absurda promesa que no debimos haber hecho.

–Maki-chan –dijimos Kayo-chin y yo al unísono.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con Honoka. Debemos honrar esa promesa –dijo Nozomi-chan con su habitual tono místico y tranquilo. Maki-chan y Nico-chan la miraron.

– ¡Verdad que sí! –Gritó Honoka con alegría–. Es por eso que las reuní aquí hoy. Necesitamos planear como vamos a hacer para incursionar en el mercado.

–Necesitamos de una agencia o un productor –dijo Kayo-chin.

–Y necesitamos dinero –apuntó Nico-chan.

–Necesitamos suerte –dijo Maki-chan secamente. Honoka-chan rio nerviosamente.

–Pues eso también… je je je.

Maki-chan suspiró molesta y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Nozomi-chan miró la habitación y preguntó en su tono más dulce.

– ¿Y Umi-chan y Kotori-chan? Pensé que también estarían aquí.

Todas instintivamente dirigimos nuestra mirada a Honoka-chan. Ella dibujó una sonrisa forzada y comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado. Maki-chan cambió su expresión molesta y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho Honoka?

Honoka-chan pasó su mirada por todas. Le temblaba el labio y sudaba mucho. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Hace algo de hambre, je je. Voy a traer unos bocadillos y…

– ¡Quédate ahí donde estás! –dijo Nico-chan en un tono tan frío y seco. Su mirada era de enojo que daba miedo. Se había puesto de pie.

Honoka-chan se hizo pequeña al lado de la puerta. Su mano ya casi alcanzaba la puerta para abrirla hacia un lado. Justo cuando iba a salir, Nozomi-chan se interpuso frente a ella. Chocó tan fuerte contra el pecho de Nozomi-chan que cayó hacia atrás golpeándose en el suelo.

Nico-chan se acercó a ella mientras yo junto con Kayo-chin intentábamos auxiliarla.

–Habla Honoka, ¿por qué no están aquí?

Honoka-chan se sentó –sin dejar de acariciarse la cabeza– y lanzó un suspiro ahogado. Nos miró fijamente antes de hablar.

–Kotori… Kotori y yo nos peleamos, hace dos años.

– ¡¿Se pelearon?! –gritamos todas al unísono. Honoka-chan asintió.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kayo-chin.

–Bueno…

Honoka-chan no encontraba las palabras. Podíamos verlo en su rostro y en su mirada. Era algo que le dolía, pero no sabía cómo decirnos, como contarnos lo que pasó. Maki-chan y Nico-chan ya se estaban comenzando a impacientar por el largo silencio de Honoka-chan.

–Sus motivos tuvo que tener, y son de ella, debemos respetar eso –dijo Nozomi-chan rompiendo el largo silencio. Todas la miramos.

–Pero Nozomi… –comenzó a cuestionar Nico-chan.

–Ya, ya, Nicochi.

–Debido a esa pelea –continuó Honoka-chan hablando, con la voz un poco cortada– Kotori se marchó de Japón, no sé a dónde. No he hablado con ella en todo este tiempo.

Nico-chan se quedó con la boca abierta. Yo miré a Kayo-chin que se encogió de hombros y me regresó la misma confusa mirada. Honoka-chan se limpió una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla, pero no dijo nada más.

– ¿Y Umi-chan? –preguntó Nico-chan.

–Umi… –Honoka-chan suspiró–…Umi dejó de hablarme, aunque no sé por qué.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Maki-chan y Nico-chan al mismo tiempo.

–Si. Después que Kotori se fue, Umi y yo seguimos… bueno, tratamos de seguir igual, pero unos días después, Umi desapareció de mi vida. No responde mis llamadas, no la puedo encontrar en su casa y si hablo con su mamá, me dice que no está o que está ocupada.

– ¿No puede ser posible Honoka-chan? –Dijo Nozomi-chan, aunque su tono de voz vaciló un poco–. No te puede estar evitando desde hace tanto.

Honoka-chan suspiró, pero negó despacio.

–Yo creo que me odia y por eso no quiere verme.

Kayo-chin acarició la espalda de Honoka-chan. Yo me mordí el labio, pero se me ocurrió una idea. Saqué mi móvil y lo puse en la mesa.

–Porque no la llamamos. Si lo hacemos de mi teléfono tal vez conteste nya.

–Y terminamos de confirmar que me odia –dijo Honoka-chan. Me sentí mal.

–Deja de decir estupideces y marca de una vez –le dijo Nico-chan con un tono rudo. Honoka tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Umi-chan.

Esperamos unos segundos pero salió una grabación de la voz de Umi-chan. Todas soltamos el aire con frustración.

–Llama a su casa –le dijo Maki-chan. Honoka asintió y marcó el número. Volvimos a esperar hasta que nos contestó la voz de un hombre.

–Residencia de la familia Sonoda, buenas tardes.

Todas miramos a Honoka-chan. Ella parecía igual de sorprendida que nosotras. Según todas, Umi-chan no tenía mayordomo, era una chica de clase media como todas. Viendo que Honoka-chan no hablaba, Nozomi-chan habló.

–Buenas tardes señor. ¿Podríamos hablar con la señorita Sonoda Umi?

Escuchamos al hombre titubear un poco y luego contestó.

–La señorita Sonoda no se encuentra y regresará tarde. ¿Algún mensaje?

–Dígale que sus amigas quieren verla, que la extrañan –agregó Nozomi-chan en tono alegre. El hombre suspiró.

–Le daré su mensaje. Buenas tardes.

–Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabe que la buscamos –dijo Nozomi-chan sonriendo mientras me devolvía mí teléfono. Nico-chan suspiró y nos miró a todas.

–Bien. ¿Entonces qué hacemos con Kotori y Eli?

–Yo… –continuó Nozomi-chan–…puedo contactar a Elichi y decirle todo. Estoy segura que puedo convencerla de regresar –terminó de decir en un tono que me pareció triste.

–Yo puedo tratar de buscar a Kotori-chan y hablar con ella –dijo Kayo-chin.

– ¿Y cómo vas a averiguar dónde está? –preguntó Honoka mirándonos.

–Bueno, tengo una profesora que puede preguntar profesionalmente –y me miró a mí. Yo me sonrojé.

–Ara, Rin-chan, ¿eres profesora? –yo asentí con una sonrisa.

–Soy profesora de educación física nya.

–Uh… y veo que Maki-chan es enfermera, ¿cierto?

–Eh… –Maki-chan se sonrojó un poco pero miró a Nozomi-chan–. Sí, trabajo en el hospital de mi familia.

–Vaya, todas están haciendo algo –dijo Nozomi-chan suspirando.

– ¿Tu donde te habías metido? –preguntó Nico-chan un poco rudo. Todas las demás asentimos esperando la respuesta.

– ¿Yo? No sé si deba responder eso Nicochi.

– ¿Por qué Nozomi-chan? –preguntó Kayo-chin en voz baja.

Nozomi-chan nos sonrió y sacó de la bolsa del pantalón una baraja de cartas que colocó sobre la mesa. Al ver la baraja recordé la carta que había recogido en el templo, era igual a esas.

–Nozomi-chan –dije sacando la carta de mi abrigo–. ¿Esta carta es tuya? Es que la encontré en el templo ahora cuando pasamos Kayo-chin y yo y se parece a esas nya.

Nozomi-chan ensombreció la mirada al ver la carta en mi mano. Todas nos quedamos mirando la expresión seria en el rostro de Nozomi-chan. Ella estiró la mano y tomó la carta temblando. Maki-chan lo notó.

– ¿Sucede algo Nozomi?

Nozomi-chan miró la carta y lanzó un suspiro fuerte. La colocó sobre la mesa, encima del mazo de cartas y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a murmurar algo que no entendimos y extendió los brazos.

La ventana de la habitación de Honoka-chan se abrió y entró una fuerte brisa con agua de la lluvia. Todas nos cubrimos con los brazos, excepto ella. El viento arrojó todas las cartas al suelo excepto la carta que yo le había dado a Nozomi-chan. Ella abrió los ojos y miró la única carta que quedó en la mesa.

–Por favor no… –dijo en un susurro–… la muerte no.

* * *

Bueno y otro capitulo más. Espero les guste mucho y sigan comentando. Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios. Mañana no creo que haya capitulo por compromisos que tengo pero intentaré poner uno. Espero sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

La música comenzó a sonar, y los aplausos comenzaron a expandirse por toda la sala mientras yo esperaba, entre ansiosa y nerviosa tras los bastidores con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas. La ovación se hacía mucho, mucho más grande y el hombre a mi lado me tocó el hombro y me miró sonriendo.

–Vamos, preciosa –me dijo con un acento francés muy marcado. Yo asentí y le tomé la mano.

El público estaba de pie. Mujeres y hombres aplaudían y sonreían mientras mi compañero y yo subíamos los pocos escalones que llevaban a la pasarela central. Todas las modelos, colocadas en dos filas a ambos lados de la pasarela, nos recibían con fuertes aplausos.

Caminamos por el centro de la pasarela hasta el final. Mi compañero sonrió, levantó mi mano y yo giré sobre mis pies y ambos hicimos una reverencia. Luego comenzamos a aplaudir a todas las modelos mientras volvían a pasar a nuestro lado.

Volvimos a hacer una reverencia y él tomó nuevamente mi mano, me señaló y comenzó a aplaudirme con fuerza. Yo algo sonrojada, hice un leve reverencia y comencé a aplaudirle a él.

Cuando el bullicio comenzó a cesar, una de las modelos me entregó un ramo de flores enorme. Lo tomé sonrojada y sonriendo. Unos minutos después, todos regresamos detrás del escenario.

Solté el aire con fuerza y sentí que mis piernas ya no me sostendrían. Estaban tan tensas y mis manos estaban frías. Escuché una voz detrás de mí.

– ¿Aún no te acostumbras, preciosa?

Negué despacio y me giré. Mi compañero, un joven mucho más alto que yo, de cabello corto oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules me sonreía.

–No puedo acostumbrarme Jean Pierre, ya que cada evento es diferente.

Él sonrió y besó mi mano. Eso me hizo sonrojar y sonreír.

Jean Pierre Toussaint era un gran diseñador de moda francés y mi profesor desde hacía dos años. Me había mudado a Francia para cumplir mi sueño de ser diseñadora de moda, y ahora, el mismo Jean Pierre realizaba desfiles en ciudades importantes presentando mis diseños.

Este día, estábamos presentado un desfile en Madrid, y aunque no era uno de los más grandes que él podía organizar, era un desfile muy importante.

Un miembro del staff se acercó a mí y me retiró el enorme ramo de flores. Le agradecí y me alejé a una zona algo más escondida. Era mi sexto desfile, pero siempre se sentía como el primero. No podía controlar mis nervios y mi cabeza siempre pasaba aturdida pensando en si al público les gustarían mis diseños.

Jean Pierre normalmente atendía a la prensa y dejaba que yo me alejara y me recuperara de la presión del desfile. Este día no era diferente, allá estaba él, hablando con algunos reporteros.

–Señorita Kotori, ¿necesita algo? –me dijo una chica del staff. Yo negué con una sonrisa.

– ¿Mi camerino ya está listo? –le pregunté mirando hacia Jean Pierre.

–Sí señorita. La acompaño.

Jean Pierre miró en mi dirección sin dejar de hablar con la prensa y yo le indiqué en gestos que me marchaba al camerino. Él sonrió y levantó su mano dando a entender que estaba bien.

Llegué al camerino unos minutos después y cerré la puerta apenas quedé sola. Me senté en un enorme sofá y me quité los enormes zapatos de tacón que llevaba. Por mi pequeña estatura, tenía que usarlos durante los eventos para no quedarle a Jean Pierre cerca del pecho. El medía más de dos metros y era bastante apuesto.

Miré la bandeja de frutas sobre la mesa. Tomé una manzana verde y comencé a comerla despacio. Necesitaba que mi estómago se regulara o terminaría vomitando de estrés. Tocaron a la puerta.

–Señorita Kotori, dentro de veinte minutos se le espera en el panel de prensa. Un miembro del staff la vendrá a buscar –dijo un joven desde detrás de la puerta.

–Entendido, muchas gracias –le contesté fuertemente.

Miré el reloj de la habitación. Casi media noche en Madrid. Comencé a contar con los dedos las horas en Japón y sonreí. Ya debía haber amanecido.

Me puse de pie y busqué mi bolso. Saqué mi móvil y regresé al sofá. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella que no dude en marcar el número 1, en donde estaba guardado su teléfono en la memoria. Esperé en silencio.

– ¿Hola? –me contestó con su tierna voz.

–Umi-chan buenos días –le contesté en tono juguetón. Ella rio.

– ¿En dónde estás?

–En Madrid –le contesté.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Podía escucharla contar en reversa, sacando la diferencia horaria entre los países donde estábamos.

–Buenas noches Kotori.

Ambas reímos. Habíamos hecho eso desde hacía dos años, casi todos los días que hablábamos.

–No te desperté, ¿verdad? –le pregunté algo nerviosa.

–No, hace rato que estoy despierta. No pude dormir bien hoy.

Me mordí el labio. No me gustaba que me dijera eso, pero ya hace mucho que ella me pidió que no me preocupara.

–Más bien –dijo con tono serio– ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo?

–Acabo de terminar un evento. Y todavía me falta la conferencia de prensa –le contesté con tono cansado. Ella rio.

– ¿Y en qué idioma toca hoy? ¿Japonés? ¿Francés?

–Ni idea. Solo conozco esos dos, pero estando en España…

–Tu amigote habla muchos idiomas, déjalo a él hablar, que se supone que es famoso.

Ambas comenzamos a reír. Era cierto que los eventos se hacían bajo el nombre de Jean Pierre, pero en los últimos tres, él trataba de que todo el crédito fuera mío, y lo conseguía llevándome a la conferencia de prensa post evento.

–Recibí tu último regalo –me dijo Umi, sonando divertida–. Me encantan los perfumes que me mandas, y tu foto en la revista, está muy hermosa.

–Deberías pegarla en una pared.

–Kotori, cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso –me contestó escandalizada. Comenzó a toser fuerte.

–Ya, Umi-chan, no te enojes.

–No estoy enojada –dijo aun tosiendo–. Es que puedes ser muy malvada.

Reí y cogí otra manzana. Cuando la mordí, Umi-chan habló en tono muy serio.

– ¿Qué estás comiendo?

–Una manzana.

–Kotori, es casi media noche allá. Cómo vas a comer una manzana a esas horas. Harás que tu estómago se moleste y no te deje descansar.

–Es que tengo un hoyo en el estómago. Los nervios siempre me hacen esto.

–Ya deberías estarte acostumbrando. En unos años vas a estar haciendo tus propios eventos. Ya no voy a poder hablar así contigo cuando seas más famosa.

–Umi-chan, sabes que para ti siempre tendré todo el tiempo del mundo.

La escuché reír. Me gustaba escucharla así, alegre. Me cambié el teléfono de oreja y miré el reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo antes de ir a la conferencia.

–Y dime Umi-chan, ¿hoy tienes que salir?

–Si. Voy a estar todo el día en exámenes. Ya me siento cansada.

–Pero recuerda porqué lo haces. Recuerda que…

–Te lo prometí Kotori, lo sé.

–Y tú nunca me has fallado.

Suspiré y terminé la manzana. Umi-chan también suspiró y escuché que empezó a balbucear, como buscando las palabras para decirme algo.

– ¿Pasa algo Umi-chan? –le pregunté preocupada.

–Ayer volvió a llamar, a la misma hora. Y vino a la misma hora también.

–Vaya… –me mordí el labio–. ¿Todos los días lo hace?

–Todos los días. Por lo menos unas tres veces. Y no es la única… –se quedó en silencio.

–Umi-chan, ¿a qué te refieres?

–Hace dos días, llamaron de otro número, desconocido. Creo que fue Nozomi.

–Nozomi-chan… –suspiré–. ¿Y dijo algo?

–Dijo que quieren verme, todas. Que me extrañan.

Escuché un leve sollozo y me sentí mal. Coloqué una mano en mi pecho y me mordí el labio. Umi-chan suspiró fuerte.

–Umi-chan…

–Estoy bien Kotori. Tranquila.

–Umi-chan yo creo que ya deberíamos…

– ¿Cuándo regresas a Japón? Te extraño mucho, quiero verte –dijo apresuradamente cambiando de tema.

Me mordí el labio más fuerte y lancé un soplido de cansancio. Me puse de pie porque en cualquier momento sonaba la puerta, ya casi era la hora.

–Creo que el fin de semana iré, por trabajo. Jean Pierre quiere que hagamos un desfile en Tokyo, pero quiere que le ayude a buscar un buen sitio.

–Entonces no puedes pasar a visitarme… –dijo en un tono muy triste.

–Tonta –le dije juguetonamente–, yo iré aunque no pueda, lo sabes.

Reí y la escuché reír. La puerta sonó con tres leves golpes.

–Señorita Kotori, vamos. La conferencia va a comenzar.

–Voy –grité y me miré en el espejo.

– ¿Tienes que irte ya? –me preguntó en un tono triste.

–Sí. Ya va a comenzar la conferencia. Lo siento Umi-chan.

–No te preocupes. Espero que apenas termine esa conferencia, descanses. Si no, te vas a enfermar y no quiero que eso pase.

–Así lo hare Umi-chan, no te preocupes. Y yo espero que te vaya muy bien en tus exámenes hoy.

–Yo también lo espero –suspiró–. Estoy nerviosa.

–No te pongas así. Eres fuerte y va a salir bien. ¿Te llamo más tarde Umi-chan?

–Cuando puedas Kotori. Tampoco necesito que lo hagas todos los días.

–Pero me gusta hacerlo todos los días. Y no vas a negar que a ti te gusta también.

Reímos un poco y nos despedimos. Guardé mi teléfono en el bolso, traté de arreglarme un poco y salí del camerino. Un joven me acompañó hasta la sala en donde se haría la conferencia.

Cuando la conferencia terminó, regresé al camerino por mis cosas y junto a todo el staff y modelos, regresamos al hotel, uno ubicado en el centro de Madrid. Ya casi eran las dos de la mañana y Jean Pierre me acompañaba por el pasillo.

–Mañana hay que atender a la prensa a las nueve –decía en un perfecto francés–. Deberás aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño.

–Estoy muy cansada –le contesté en mi cutre francés con acento japonés–. No me va a costar mucho dormir.

–Hoy estuviste fabulosa. Estabas incluso más bella que las mismas modelos.

Me sonroje. Jean Pierre era apenas cinco años mayor que yo, pero parecía de más edad gracias a su forma física. Muchas de las modelos estaban enamoradas de él. Yo lo veía simplemente como mi mentor, pero a él le gustaba halagarme en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

–Gracias Jean Pierre.

Llegamos a mi habitación. Jean Pierre tomó nuevamente mi mano y le dio un beso.

–Usa el vestido morado para mañana. Te queda muy bien.

Asentí y entré a la habitación. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí casi a rastras hasta la cama. Tenía mucho sueño y me sentía muy cansada. Me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos. Ya me iba a quedar dormida cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar escandalosamente.

Lo saqué rápidamente, pensando tal vez que era Umi-chan o mi madre, pero al ver la pantalla, veo un número desconocido. Por la dimensión del mismo, supe que era una llamada de Japón, ¿pero de quién?

– ¿A… aló?

–Eh… –una voz muy suave–. Disculpe mí llamada. ¿Aquí puedo encontrar a la señorita Minami Kotori?

Suspiré y me quedé en silencio unos segundos. La voz me parecía conocida, pero no podía recordar quien era. No sabía si contestar.

– ¿Aló? –Dijo la voz de la chica tras la línea con confusión–. ¿Aló?

– ¿No te contestan Kayo-chin? –dijo otra voz más alegre. Ese "Kayo-chin" si lo reconocí.

–Parece que se perdió la comunicación –le respondió la voz dulce.

– ¿Hanayo-chan, eres tú? –pregunté lentamente.

– ¿Kotori-chan?

Sonreí. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba la dulce voz de Hanayo-chan. Sonaba igual de tímida que siempre, y si mi oído no fallaba, Rin-chan estaba con ella.

–Hola Hanayo-chan. Buenos días.

–Eh… buenos días Kotori-chan.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? –le pregunté en tono risueño, pero ella me contestó un poco asustada.

–Perdón por pedirlo sin permiso. Tú mamá se lo dio a Rin-chan.

–Tranquila Hanayo-chan, no hay problema. Me alegra escucharte.

–A mí también. Y a Rin-chan también.

–Hola Kotori-chan nya –dijo la voz de Rin-chan. Siempre enérgica y alegre.

–Hola Rin-chan. ¿A qué debo su llamada, chicas?

Esperé unos segundos en silencio. Podía escucharlas murmurar entre ellas aunque no podía entenderles nada. Hanayo-chan suspiró antes de hablar.

–Eh… te llamamos porque… bueno…

–Honoka-chan nos está reuniendo a todas nya –dijo Rin-chan con fuerza.

–Rin-chan no se lo digas así –le regañó Hanayo-chan. Yo no entendía nada.

– ¿Qué Honoka-chan nos está reuniendo? No entiendo.

Hanayo-chan suspiró unas tres veces antes de hablar. Pude escuchar a Rin-chan resoplando de molestia.

–Kotori-chan, ¿te gustaría volver a formar parte de **μ's**?

Al escuchar ese nombre, mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, de sentimientos encontrados. Me mordí el labio y suspiré profundamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Hanayo-chan?

–Recuerdas que cuando nos separamos, luego de decidir que el grupo se disolvería al graduarse las de tercero, Maki-chan y Nico-chan nos hicieron prometer que en el futuro, **μ's** sería un grupo de Idols famoso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Sí. Fue una promesa chistosa –dije riendo.

–Pues Honoka-chan… quiere hacerlo realidad.

–Honoka…

–Sí. Ella no ha dejado de pensar en **μ's** todos estos años. Y hace unos días, Tsubasa-san, la de A-RISE, la convenció de que nos buscara y que reuniera al grupo.

– ¿Tsubasa? ¿Por qué haría ella eso?

–No lo sé. Pero debo decir que… bueno…

– ¿Qué cosa Hanayo-chan? Dilo sin miedo.

–Yo estoy feliz de que se lo haya propuesto. Yo también quería que **μ's** regresara.

–Yo también nya –dijo Rin-chan en tono divertido.

–Y Nico-chan también, y aunque no lo quiere aceptar, sabemos que Maki-chan también lo quería. Hasta Nozomi-chan está de acuerdo.

No respondí. Me sorprendía ver que todas aún anhelaban a **μ's** , incluida yo. No había podido olvidar el grupo, no había podido olvidar todos nuestros momentos felices y tristes. Quería volver a vivirlos, quería volver a ser la Kotori de antes.

–Honoka-chan nos ha buscado por todos lados y ha logrado reunirnos a pesar de muchas cosas. Solo faltan Eli-chan, Umi-chan y tú.

–Vaya… –fue lo único que acaté a decir. Hanayo-chan suspiro.

– ¿No quieres que regrese **μ's**?

–No, no es eso. Claro que me gustaría, pero…

Me mordí el labio. Había varias cosas que me impedirían regresar, comenzando por mi carrera profesional, y luego estaba mi situación con Honoka. Habíamos discutido dos años atrás y desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Ella debía odiarme.

–Hanayo-chan, crees que pueda darte una respuesta luego. Aquí es de madrugada y necesito descansar –le dije para evitar darle una respuesta clara. Ella se asustó.

–Ay, perdón Kotori-chan, no sabía que estabas durmiendo y que era de madrugada. Disculpa mi torpeza, soy una tonta por no…

–Tranquila Hanayo-chan, tranquila. No te preocupes.

–Ya te dejo descansar Kotori-chan. Esperaré tu respuesta. Buenas noches.

–Eh… Hanayo-chan –le dije antes de que cortara la llamada– ¿Cómo están todas?

–Eh… –sonó confundida por mi pregunta–. Todas estamos bien y deseando verte, a ti, a Eli-chan y a Umi-chan.

–Queremos estar juntas otra vez nya –dijo Rin-chan en voz alta. Yo reí.

–Gracias Hanayo-chan. Te llamaré tan pronto pueda.

Hanayo-chan se despidió al igual que Rin-chan y colgaron. Yo me acosté boca arriba en la cama y me quedé mirando el techo. La poca conversación que tuve con Hanayo-chan me dejó confusa. Tomé el teléfono nuevamente y le marqué a Umi-chan.

–Kotori, ¿qué sucede? –me dijo en un tono asustado.

– ¿Crees que es tiempo de hablar con Honoka-chan?

* * *

Y si, aquí está un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste mucho y comenten como siempre hacen, que eso me motiva como escritor a continuar la historia. Gracias por su apoyo.


	14. Chapter 14

– ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tú la que me acompañe? –dije con un fuerte tono de voz. La chica a mi lado sonrió divertida.

–Ara, ¿no te gusta mi compañía Nicochi?

Miré a Nozomi con cierto desprecio. No era que no me gustara su compañía, era que ella llamaba demasiado la atención por su excelente y bien desarrollado físico en ese vestido en tono turquesa que se tuvo que poner el día de hoy. En cambio yo…

Suspiré y comencé a caminar más rápido. Pude escuchar una risa de ella y a los pocos segundos ya caminaba a mi lado.

–Sé que querías venir con Maki-chan, pero recuerda que ella y la pequeña Rin-chan tienen que trabajar.

–Yo también tengo que trabajar.

–Pero entras hasta en la noche –reprochó divertida.

–Y además –comencé a reclamar–, quien querría ser acompañada por esa tsundere mal humorada.

–Pues tu –y se comenzó a reír. Yo suspiré exasperada y apuré el paso.

Nozomi continuó caminando tranquila detrás de mí. Podía notar como todos los hombres la miraban. No sé porque, pero ahora Nozomi irradiaba un aura mucho más fuerte que cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Incluso, podía competir con Kotori en cuanto a eso.

– ¿Por lo menos tienes una idea de a dónde ir Nicochi?

Me detuve y la miré. Ella esperaba paciente mi respuesta con las manos en su espalda.

–Tenemos que buscar una agencia de Idols que quiera aceptarnos, o a un productor independiente que pueda financiarnos. Honoka y Hanayo andan buscando eso último, así que nosotros tenemos que buscar la agencia.

Le enseñé un panfleto que llevaba en mi mano. Era un mapa con la ubicación de muchas agencias de talentos que había en Tokyo.

– ¿Y tienes pensado visitar todas? –preguntó riendo mientras señalaba el panfleto.

–Debemos buscar la mejor opción para nosotras. Somos súper idols, así que debemos darnos el respeto que merecemos.

Bueno en realidad, ese era mi pensamiento. Después de que terminara el Love Live y **μ's** se disolviera, aún muchas personas nos apoyaban, pero conforme pasaban los años, nuestra imagen de grupo y nuestras canciones se fueron desapareciendo.

En este momento, no éramos nadie comparado con los grandes grupos Idols del momento.

Nozomi tocó mi hombro y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Esa agencia está en el mapa? –me dijo señalando un viejo edificio de tres pisos. Levanté la mirada y enarqué las cejas.

–Obvio que no. Eso no parece una agencia.

–Pero mira el segundo piso, dice 765 Producciones, podríamos pasar.

Le negué con fuerza y le señalé el panfleto. Ese trozo de papel era uno de mis tesoros más preciados. Nozomi suspiró y comenzó a caminar a mi lado, dejando atrás ese edificio desaliñado y feo del cual salían tres chicas en ese momento.

Comenzamos por visitar todas las agencias del centro de la ciudad. Solo llevábamos unas fotografías viejas y unos demos de nuestra época de estudiantes. Sé que deberíamos habernos preparado más, pero la insistencia de Honoka puede ser desesperante.

En muchas de las agencias ni siquiera pasamos de la recepción. No estaban contratando Idols, y menos nueve personas. Ya el mercado estaba muy saturado. En otras, nos recibieron nuestro material con la típica frase de "nosotros las llamaremos si la propuesta nos interesa".

Casi al llegar al medio día, me detuve frente a un edificio. Nozomi me miró extrañada.

– ¿No vamos a entrar Nicochi?

–Eh… –dude unos segundos– No, a esta no entremos, no es necesario.

–Pero dijiste que visitaríamos todas las agencias de ese mapa. Esta es una de ellas.

–Sí, pero no creo que… ¡espera Nozomi!

Nozomi ya había cruzado la puerta y se dirigía con paso decidido a la recepción. Tuve que correr para alcanzarla pero cuando llegué junto a ella, ya la recepcionista llamaba a alguien.

–Te dije que a esta agencia no entraríamos.

– ¿Por qué? Tal vez, en este si nos den una oportunidad.

–Estoy segura de que…

– ¡Otra vez tu aquí! Pensé que había quedado claro la última vez que viniste.

Un hombre bajo, gordo y calvo me miraba con mucha molestia desde la entrada del ascensor. Me mordí el labio y suspiré profundamente. Nozomi me miró sorprendida.

–Buenos días señor Yoshida –dije entre dientes. El hombre llegó a nuestro lado.

–Buenos días nada. Creí que el último rechazo que tuvo ya le había hecho entender que no nos interesa su propuesta de Súper Idol Nico y su Nico Nico Ni.

El hombre hizo una horrible imitación de mi voz y de mi movimiento estrella. Sentí que las entrañas se me revolvían y me dieron ganas de darle un golpe. Nozomi miraba fijamente al hombre.

–Buenos días señor –dijo en un tono educado acompañado de una reverencia–. ¿Sucede algo con mi amiga?

El hombre al parecer no había reparado en Nozomi por estar soltando su ira conmigo, pero se sorprendió al verla. La recorrió de arriba abajo en solo un segundo y cambió su gesto a una sonrisa.

–Buenos días señorita. No, no sucede nada especial. Un malentendido solamente.

–Ah, es que me pareció que habían problemas.

El hombre negó quitando importancia al asunto y me dio la espalda centrando su atención en Nozomi. No borraba su estúpida sonrisa.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

Comencé a negarle con la cabeza a Nozomi para que no le dijera nada pero mi poco tamaño y la voluminosa figura del hombre me tapaban completamente.

–Estamos visitando agencias, buscando una oportunidad para nuestro grupo.

– ¿Tiene un grupo señorita?

–Sí, es un grupo Idol. Somos nueve chicas incluyéndome.

– ¿Un grupo de Idols? ¿Nueve chicas?

–Sí señor, ese es mi grupo de Idols. Se llama…

–La verdad señorita. Ya tenemos demasiados grupos de chicas con caras bonitas y lindas voces que pegan saltitos sobre un escenario. Deberían enfocarse más en otras áreas, como el modelaje.

–El modelaje no es lo mío –contestó Nozomi fingiendo indiferencia–. Creo que no soy muy versátil para eso.

–Pero no lo necesita ser señorita. Es usted una mujer muy bella y bendecida por la naturaleza, a diferencia de otras –y me miró de reojo. Sentí mi cara arder del enojo–. Podría ser una espectacular modelo gravure. Por qué no vamos a mi oficina y lo hablamos.

Tomó a Nozomi de la cintura. Yo suspiré con molestia y maldije por lo bajo. Le tomé la mano a mi amiga y la detuve.

–Nozomi, vamos. Hay mejores agencias que esta que no vale la pena.

El hombre me miró. Soltó a Nozomi y se paró frente a mí.

–Mi agencia es muy respetable señorita. Que usted no tenga nada para sobresalir y la hayamos rechazado cinco veces no quiere decir que seamos una mala agencia.

Mi ira ya estaba a punto de estallar. Nozomi seguro lo notó porque me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El hombre nos miró fijamente hasta que salimos del edificio.

Nozomi siguió arrastrándome unos doscientos metros más hasta que me soltó frente a una tienda de ropa.

– ¿Por qué me sacaste? Ya iba a clavarle las uñas en la cara –le grité.

–Porque la Nicochi que conozco y quiero no haría eso. Eso no es lo que una súper Idol como tú haría.

Me lo dijo en un tono muy fuerte, uno que yo no le conocía. Me hice más pequeña de lo que ya era y bajé la mirada. Nozomi soltó un suspiro y regresó a su habitual actitud.

– ¿Quieres un Parfait de chocolate, Nicochi?

–Yo no soy Eli, lo sabes.

–Pero no necesito que lo seas. Quiero compartir contigo.

Asentí y caminamos hacia la cafetería favorita de Nozomi y Eli. Todos los días durante la secundaria iban por un Parfait a ese lugar. Era como su rincón privado. Cuando ya nos comíamos nuestro postre, Nozomi miró por la ventana y suspiro.

–Supongo que ya conocías a ese hombre, ¿verdad Nicochi? –asentí. No la miré, pero sabía que ella esperaba una respuesta.

–Cuando me gradué, comencé a visitar agencias para seguir siendo una Idol. Creo que a ese lugar fui unas cinco veces.

– ¿Por qué tantas?

–Esa agencia es una de las mejores de Japón, por eso.

–Ha sido difícil para ti, ¿verdad Nicochi?

Asentí y continué comiendo en silencio. Nozomi me miró unos segundos pero después siguió comiendo. La miré unos segundos sin que ella lo notara. Era verdad que parecía otra Nozomi. Suspiré.

– ¿Dónde estuviste estos tres años Nozomi?

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo Nicochi? –me encogí de hombros. Ella rio.

Duró como un minuto meditando si responder o no. Su helado incluso estaba derritiéndose, pero ella parecía mirar hacia la nada. Al final suspiró.

–Un día antes de que Elichi se marchara, recibí una carta de mi madre. En ella, me decía que ya se iban a estableces en un sitio y que me mudara con ellos. Que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido conmigo.

– ¿Y te fuiste con ellos? –Nozomi negó. Me sorprendí un poco.

–Ya son muchos años perdidos Nicochi. En lugar de irme a vivir con ellos, decidí hacer un peregrinaje.

– ¿Por todo Japón? –le pregunté sorprendida.

–No. Por toda Asia –mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente–. Viví unos tres meses en diferentes países. Visité muchos templos y conocí mucha gente. Me liberé de toda la energía negativa que me rodeaba.

– ¿Para qué? –le pregunté curiosa.

–No lo sé. Creo que cuando ella se fue, me sentí sola.

– ¿Y por qué regresaste? Y justo ahora…

–Me lo dijeron las cartas –dijo sonriendo. Yo la miré escéptica.

–No te creo.

–Es verdad –dijo juguetona–, las cartas me indicaban que **μ's** iba a volver y que teníamos que estar las nueve.

Seguí comiendo en silencio y ella me imitó. Unos segundos después, continuó hablando.

–Nicochi, hay algo que me preocupa –la miré fijamente.

– ¿Algo que te preocupa? ¿A ti? Nozomi, a ti nada te preocupa.

Ella rio algo forzado y tomó otro trozo de helado. Acabé mi Parfait y la miré nuevamente.

– ¿Qué te preocupa?

–Que no nos podamos reunir las nueve.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella pareció pensarlo. Yo esperaba en silencio. Era verdad que la situación de las chicas era difícil, en especial para Maki, Honoka, Kotori y Umi. Nozomi lanzó un suspiro.

–Que hay muchos factores que podrían evitar nuestro reencuentro. La situación de Maki-chan con su familia. El asunto de Honoka-chan con sus amigas. Elichi…

– ¿Eli?

–No, olvídalo –dijo apresuradamente moviendo su mano.

La miré confusa, pero ella no continuó hablando. Yo suspiré y comencé a tratar de sacar algo más de la copa vacía.

–Lo de Maki no es tan complicado. Debe revelarse contra su padre y seguir su camino. Así como lo hizo Hanayo. Me preocupa lo de Honoka. Es difícil creer que Kotori y Umi la hayan abandonado así por una discusión.

Nozomi asintió. Colocó su copa frente a mí, aún tenía helado. Yo metí la cuchara y tomé un poco.

–Sé que si hablan, pueden solucionar su problema pero…

– ¿Pero?

Nozomi se mordió el labio. Eran pocas las veces que la había visto así, pensativa, dudosa, asustada como un gatito.

– ¿Es por la carta de hace dos días? –le pregunté golpeando la copa para llamar su atención. Ella asintió.

–Siempre que consulto las cartas con respecto a **μ's** , esa carta sale y en la misma posición.

– ¿Un mal augurio?

Ella no me respondió. Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada. Dos rostros nos observaban fijamente tras la ventana de la cafetería. Tenían la nariz pegada al cristal y babeaban desde afuera. Nozomi comenzó a reír.

–Honoka-chan, Hanayo-chan pasen, yo las invito.

Las dos entraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y unos minutos después, ya se comían su Parfait con toda tranquilidad. Hanayo se había sentado a mi lado y Honoka al lado de Nozomi.

–Esto está delicioso –dijo Honoka en voz muy alta, llamando la atención de la gente.

–Si. Demasiado –le contestó Hanayo en su dulce timbre de voz.

Nozomi las miraba con esa sonrisa maternal que puede poner en ocasiones. Yo en cambio, estaba esperando a que hablaran.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?

Las dos se miraron y fue Hanayo la que habló.

–Mal. Ninguno de los productores que habló con nosotras quiere trabajar con Idols. Dicen que a menos que seamos un fenómeno como A-RISE, no van a perder el tiempo con novatas.

– ¿Novatas? –grité indignada–. Pero ganamos un Love Live, no somos novatas. Le ganamos a A-RISE.

–Si –dijo Honoka con la boca llena–. Eso le dijimos, pero aun así…

–A nosotras nos pasó lo mismo –les comentó Nozomi–. Ninguna agencia nos recibió.

Nos quedamos en silencio las cuatro, todas algo desmotivadas. El ambiente incluso se hizo más pesado.

–No importa –dijo Honoka mostrando su sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo que no importa? –le reclamé.

–Hoy solo fue el primer día. Japón es muy grande y tiene muchas agencias. Si en Tokyo no hay una que nos quiera, tal vez en Kioto u Okinawa.

– ¿Piensas buscar por todo el país? –le pregunté sorprendida. Ella asintió.

–No voy a rendirme. No ahora que seis de nosotras estamos juntas. Y cuando Eli se nos una, seremos más convincentes.

–Honoka –susurró Hanayo.

Nozomi apartó la mirada, incómoda. Sé que no solo yo lo noté, porque las tres la miramos fijamente. Hanayo abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por la melodía del móvil de Honoka. Ella lo miró.

– ¿Número desconocido? –dijo y nos miró.

–Ponlo en altavoz –le dijo Nozomi.

Honoka presionó el botón del altavoz y habló despacio.

– ¿Aló?

–Honoka-chan…

– ¡¿Kotori?!

* * *

Y aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste mucho. Hice un leve homenaje, espero lo encuentren. Trataré de poner algo el fin de semana, porque ustedes lo merecen.

Dejen sus comentarios.


	15. Chapter 15

–Bien, ahora dobla la pierna un poco más. Que la rodilla haga su función.

– ¡Ay, duele!

Ese fue mi decimo grito en menos de cinco minutos. El doctor, un gran especialista, estaba revisando mi rodilla para terminar de confirmar si los resultados de los exámenes eran ciertos. Yo solo respiraba profundamente y seguía las instrucciones, sentada en la camilla.

En la pared, estaban las placas de mi rodilla derecha. No entendía lo que estaba viendo pero el doctor sonreía y señalaba uno de los lados mientras daba unas largas explicaciones. Mi primo ponía completa atención mientras yo solo respiraba como una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz para aplacar el dolor intenso.

–Vamos una última vez Eli.

Volvió a tomar mi pierna y la movió hacia abajo, haciéndome doblar la rodilla una vez más. Nuevamente un grito de dolor y lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Me primo se mordió el labio y sacó un pañuelo. Lo pasó despacio por mi rostro mientras el doctor se sentaba en su escritorio.

–Bien. Al parecer, los resultados de la radiografía y del ultrasonido son alentadores señorita Ayase.

Terminé de secarme las lágrimas, mientras mi primo volvía a colocarme la férula en la rodilla para evitar movimientos. El doctor sonreía mientras anotaba algunas cosas en mi expediente.

– ¿Qué quiere decir doctor? –le pregunté tratando de sonar normal pero mi voz se quebró un poco, ya que aún sentía dolor en toda la pierna.

Mi primo me tomó de la cintura y con mucho cuidado me colocó en el suelo. Tomé mi bastón y, sintiendo como me dolía hasta el alma, caminé hasta la silla frente al escritorio del doctor. Él se puso de pie y me ayudó a sentarme.

–Según los registros, la rótula, que era lo que temíamos que estuviera dañado, parece estar intacta. El daño se dio más en los ligamentos cruzados y en el menisco interno. No es grave porque no hubo rotura profunda. Ahora, al hacerte el examen físico –y me miró sonriendo–, pude comprobar que, aunque duele por la inflamación, la rodilla está en su lugar y puede doblarse.

–En idioma común doctor –dijo mi primo en tono serio. Yo me reí por el comentario.

–Aunque el reporte inicial era que la señorita Ayase podría quedar paralizada de su pierna derecha el resto de su vida, ahora, una semana después, y con la inflamación controlada, parece que fue una falsa alarma y la lesión, aunque grave, no es peligrosa.

–Me… me está diciendo qué…

–Sí, señorita Ayase. Tendrá que someterse a una cirugía menor, pero podrá volver a caminar normalmente. Eso sí, no será muy rápido pero…

– ¿Pero podré caminar? ¿Podré bailar?

–Ya lo escuchaste Elichika, dijo que sí.

No pude evitar que mis lágrimas de alegría salieran de mis ojos. Bajaban como grifo abierto por mis mejillas y caían en mis piernas, donde no cubría mi falda blanca. Sentí la mano de mi primo en la espalda, acariciando con cariño.

–La cirugía debería hacerse lo más pronto posible, pero la rodilla aún sigue algo inflamada, por lo que mejor será dejarla para dentro de una o dos semanas.

Yo asentí y suspiré secando las lágrimas con mis manos. El doctor siguió anotando cosas en el expediente.

–Continúa con el reposo absoluto que te he dado, y sigue con los medicamentos. Voy a darte espacio para la otra semana y dependiendo de cómo estemos en esa fecha, pactamos la cirugía.

–Mu… muchísimas gracias doctor. De verdad.

–No es nada señorita Ayase. Gracias a la buena fortuna que no te pasó algo peor.

Asentí y no pude evitar el acordarme de Nozomi. Mi primo se puso de pie, le dio la mano al doctor y me ayudó a levantarme. Yo me apoyé en el bastón y le sonreí al doctor. Despacio salimos del consultorio y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

Aún sentía los calambres en la pierna, y el intenso calor en la rodilla, pero la felicidad que irradiaba mi pecho era mayor que todos los dolores que podía sentir. Mi primo me llevaba de su brazo. Parecíamos una pareja de enamorados. El me miró.

–Supongo que más tranquila, verdad Elichika.

–Siento que volví a nacer.

–Pero aún falta la cirugía –dijo acariciando mi mano que iba entrelazada en su brazo.

–Pero por lo menos sé, que aunque la recuperación sea larga, podré volver a bailar junto a Nozomi y las chicas.

–Me gustaría conocer a esas chicas. Siempre que hablas de ellas se iluminan tus ojos. En especial de esa Nozomi. La abuela también me lo dijo.

Sé que me sonrojé porque sentí la cara ardiendo. El rio y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Llegamos al estacionamiento, pero paramos un momento, ya que necesitaba descansar un poco.

–Ella es mi mejor amiga –dije apartando la mirada.

–No he dicho lo contrario –contestó riendo.

–Algún día, podrás conocerlas, lo sé. Cuando seamos muy famosas.

– ¿Seamos? –yo asentí con una gran sonrisa.

–Y supongo que vas a llamar a la pequeña Alisa.

–Apenas lleguemos a la casa, pienso llamarla y pedirle perdón por ocultarle esto.

–Lo hiciste para no preocuparla, no te culpes.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente. Al llegar al auto, el abrió la puerta del pasajero y me ayudó a subir. Unos segundos después, salíamos del hospital. El viaje de regreso era largo, y yo deseaba compartir mi alegría con mi mejor amiga así que no esperé más. Saqué el teléfono y comencé a buscar el número de Nozomi.

–Pensé que ibas a esperar a llegar a casa para hablar con Alisa.

–No voy a llamar a Alisa –dije mientras presionaba el contacto de mi amiga.

–Ah… Entonces vamos a llamar a…

–Si Alev, si –dije riendo mientras esperaba a que contestaran. El me guiñó el ojo y bajó el volumen de la radio.

Pasaron cinco timbrazos pero no contestaban. Me preocupé, porque tres años atrás esa fue la señal de que Nozomi había desaparecido. Seguro se notó la preocupación en mi cara porque Alev me miró.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–Parece que no…

– ¿Aló? ¿Elichi? –dijo la voz que esperaba tras la línea.

Sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Alev desvió la mirada y continuó conduciendo en silencio.

–Nozomi… ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? –le reproché. Ella rio, pero de una manera diferente, como triste.

–Perdón Elichi, es que mi teléfono estaba en lo más profundo de mi bolso.

–Siempre andas las cartas en tu ropa y el teléfono en el bolso, eres extraña Nozomi.

–Así soy Elichi.

Reímos, pero nuevamente noté su risa como forzada. Me mordí el labio y tomé aire para preguntar, pero ella se me adelantó.

– ¿Sucede algo Elichi? No esperaba esta llamada tuya. Quedamos en que hablaríamos el fin de semana.

–Sí, sé que te dije eso, pero Nozomi, no podía esperar mucho para decirte esto. Me acaban de dar una buena noticia.

– ¿Buena noticia? –preguntó confusa.

–Sí, sobre mi rodilla –le dije con cierto reproche. Ella pareció sorprenderse.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿No te van a tener que amputar la pierna? –dijo escandalosamente.

–Nadie me iba a amputar la pierna –le dije riendo, pero sentí cierta molestia en el pecho.

– ¿Pensé que me habías dicho eso?

–Eres mala Nozomi.

Comenzó a reír, pero nuevamente noté ese gesto forzado, frío y triste. Me mordí el labio y esperé.

– ¿Y qué te dijeron? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

–Que el daño no es lo que pensaban, y que sí me van a operar pero que podré caminar normalmente, y podré bailar.

–Elichi, que alegría me da escuchar eso, me hace sentir tan aliviada.

–Sí, yo me siento igual.

– ¿Y cuándo es la cirugía?

–Aún no saben porque mi rodilla sigue inflamada, pero se espera que sea pronto, y luego vendrá un periodo de recuperación y podré volver a tener mi vida normal. Podré incorporarme a **μ's** ahora que Honoka nos está reuniendo nuevamente.

Hice el comentario con tanta alegría. Mi sonrisa era tan amplia que no cabía en mi cara y mi primo se contagió de ella. Esperaba escuchar una respuesta igual de alegre de parte de Nozomi, pero ella no hablaba. Mi sonrisa se borró y se convirtió en un gesto de incertidumbre.

– ¿Nozomi…?

–Elichi, hay algo que debes saber –dijo en un tono frío y triste.

– ¿Qué sucede Nozomi? –pregunté asustada.

–Estoy en casa de Honoka, con Nicochi y Hanayo.

–Nozomi habla, ¿qué pasa?

–Honoka recibió una llamada de Kotori-chan que la dejó muy mal.

Sentí un frio en el centro del pecho. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Alev me miró unos segundos pero no dijo nada.

–Nozomi, ¿puedes ponerme a Honoka en la línea?, quiero hablar con ella.

Nozomi asintió con un sonido y pude escuchar como arrastraba puertas y subía escalones, suponía que había atendido mi llamada fuera de la casa. Unos segundos después la volví a escuchar.

–Honoka-chan, Elichi quiere hablar contigo. Pondré el altavoz.

– ¿Eli? –esa voz fue la de Nico. También escuché un grito de sorpresa, supongo que de Hanayo.

Esperé unos segundos que se me hicieron una eternidad. No escuchaba más que el sonido de algún ave en la ventana del cuarto.

–A…aló.

La voz de Honoka no había cambiado nada, solo que esta vez me hablaba con sollozos y quebrada.

–Hola Honoka, ha pasado mucho.

–Eli-chan… ¡Eli-chan! –y comenzó a llorar. Me sentí horrible.

–Honoka, calma, ¿qué sucede?

Honoka balbuceaba algo pero en su llanto no podía entenderle. Sentí como mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas y el pecho me dolía de solo escucharla.

– ¡Por todos los dioses Honoka, deja de llorar y habla con Eli o lo voy a hacer yo! –gritó Nico evidentemente molesta.

–Nico-chan comprende a Honoka-chan… –dijo la suave voz de Hanayo. Escuché un suspiro de enojo de parte de Nico.

–Honoka-chan… –dijo Nozomi dulcemente.

–Eli-chan, no sé qué hacer… –dijo ya Honoka tratando de controlar el llanto.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Acabo de hablar con… con… Kotori-chan y creo que me odia profundamente.

– ¿Qué te odia? Pero Honoka…

–Y no solo ella, también Umi-chan –y volvió a llorar. Escuché un sonido y luego como alguien tomaba el teléfono y apagaba el altavoz.

–Eli –dijo la seria voz de Nico.

–Nico, ¿qué sucede?

–Honoka recibió una llamada hace más o menos una hora desde Francia, era Kotori.

– ¿Y qué le dijo para ponerla así? –pregunté asustada.

–Bueno, no le dijo gran cosa en realidad, fue una charla corta en un solo sentido. Le dijo que llegaría al país el sábado en la mañana y solo estaría un día.

– ¿Un día?

–Sí. Que se vieran en el templo Kanda a las 11 de la mañana, que necesitaban hablar de ella y de Umi.

– ¿Solo eso? ¿Así sin más? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Sí, solo eso, en un tono muy serio y frío. Por eso Honoka se puso así.

– ¡Me va a decir que me odia! –escuché a Honoka a lo lejos– ¡Y que Umi-chan también me odia!

Nico soltó un suspiro molesto, pero a la vez triste. Yo me mordí el labio y miré a mi primo. Él no había dicho nada pero estaba pendiente de mis reacciones. Pude notar que ya estábamos cerca de casa.

–No sé si sabes que ellas discutieron hace dos años y desde entonces no se han hablado –continuó Nico en tono serio.

–Me han comentado algo, Alisa si no me equivoco –le contesté tratando de recordar. Alisa me había hablado algo la última vez que hablamos, pero sin muchos detalles.

–Pues bien. Honoka no nos ha querido explicar el motivo de la discusión y lo único que se ha limitado es a llorar y llorar y decir que la odian desde que llegamos.

–Sus razones tendrá Nicochi –escuché decir a Nozomi a lo lejos. Nico suspiró.

–Si no sabemos qué pasó, no podemos ayudarla –le reclamó con fuerza.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. Ya se podía ver la casa de la abuela a lo lejos. Alev iba disminuyendo la velocidad poco a poco.

–Vuelve a ponerme a Honoka, Nico, por favor.

Nico lanzó un suspiro molesto, pero no puso el altavoz. Supuse que le había dado el teléfono a Honoka que suspiró antes de hablar.

–Eli-chan…

–Honoka, deja de llorar un momento y escúchame. Conoces a Kotori y a Umi desde que son niñas. No podrían odiarte.

–Pero tú no sabes qué fue lo que pasó hace dos años –me contestó en reproche.

– ¡Entonces dilo! –le grité. Mi primo me miró fijamente.

–No… no puedo… ––contestó dudando–, es… personal…

–Honoka... –le dije con un suspiro– ¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella?

–Debo… pero no me siento segura. No sé si podría soportar que me diga que me odia.

–No te lo va a decir, te lo aseguro. Kotori no es del tipo de persona que guarda resentimientos contra nadie.

–Pero ella… ella…

Alev detuvo el auto y bajó del mismo. Yo me quité el cinturón sin despegar el móvil de mi oreja. Honoka suspiró y habló despacio.

–Desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo.

–Honoka…

–Eres muy fuerte y segura, necesito esa seguridad a mi lado.

–No soy nada de lo que dices –le dije en un susurro.

–Si lo eres. Si no, no hubiera podido yo llegar tan lejos.

Honoka comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Me mordí el labio y miré a mi primo que esperaba con la puerta abierta. Lancé un suspiro y cerré los ojos.

–Te voy a acompañar.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó soltando un pequeño hipo.

–Voy a viajar a Japón, para estar contigo. Trataré de llegar antes de tu encuentro con Kotori, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Quiero estar a tu lado, con todas.

–Eli-chan… Eli-chan, ¡gracias! –gritó con alegría.

–No me lo agradezcas Honoka. Nozomi siempre ha dicho que tenemos que estar las nueve juntas, y si el sábado es el día, las nueve debemos estar ahí.

Honoka asintió y la escuché limpiarse la nariz. Nico le dijo una grosería y Nozomi y Hanayo podían escucharse riendo. Yo sonreí.

–Nos… nos vemos el sábado entonces Eli-chan.

–Así será –y le mandé un beso. Unos segundos después escuché la voz de Nozomi nuevamente.

–Elichi… ¿en serio vas a venir?

–Debería quedarme en casa descansando, pero creo que me necesitan más ahí, todas, incluso tú.

Nozomi soltó una risa nerviosa, casi coqueta.

–Entonces iré a buscarte al aeropuerto. No se te olvide enviarme los datos de tu vuelo.

–No te preocupes, no se me olvidará. Pero no le digas a Alisa, quiero darle una sorpresa.

– ¿Y ya puedo contarle a las demás lo de tu lesión? –preguntó inocente. Yo reí.

–Claro tonta. Ya les puedes decir.

Salí del auto con ayuda de Alev y me apoyé en el bastón. Nozomi suspiró.

–Que descanses Elichi.

–Gracias Nozomi, igual tú.

Nozomi asintió con un sonido. Iba a colgar cuando pensé en algo.

– ¡Nozomi! –grité para que me escuchara antes de que colgara.

– ¿Qué sucede Elichi? –preguntó asustada.

–Podrías leerle las cartas a Honoka. Tu buena fortuna le dará esperanza hasta el sábado –le pedí sonriendo. Nozomi no contestó–. ¿Nozomi?

–Mejor no dejarle esto a la suerte –dijo dubitativa, algo que me extrañó.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Nada –mintió apresuradamente–. Ya deberías descansar.

–Está bien Nozomi, que descanses.

Terminé la llamada, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Esperaba que los días pasaran rápidamente, aunque el último comentario de Nozomi no me dejaba tranquila.

* * *

Y aquí una nueva parte de la historia. Espero les guste mucho este capitulo y que comenten. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan la historia.


	16. Chapter 16

Escuché un leve sonido en mi oído, cálido, suave. Decía mi nombre en un dulce susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello despacio y tiernamente.

–Umi, despierta. Ya es hora de levantarse, o vas a llegar tarde.

Abrí mis ojos despacio y pude notar que la habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz del alba. Mi madre estaba sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama y sonreía.

–Buenos días mi amor –dijo acariciando mi cabello nuevamente.

–Buenos días mamá. ¿Qué hora es?

–Es temprano aún. No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Me llevé una mano al pecho y asentí, dando a entender que estaba bien. Ella sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el closet. Despacio lo abrió y comenzó a buscar dentro.

Me senté en la cama y me desperecé. Pude sentir un leve dolor en mi pecho y espalda. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Mi madre habló despacio.

–Deberías quedarte en cama Umi. Ayer sufriste una fuerte crisis y no veo conveniente que salgas en ese estado.

–Mamá… No puedo dejar de ir. Tengo que recibir a Kotori.

–Pero ella te mandó a decir que iba a venir. No es necesario que vayas al aeropuerto.

Me levanté de la cama y sentí un mareo. Tuve que sostenerme con una mano en la cama. Mi madre se apresuró a acercarse y me tomó de la cintura.

–Umi, estás mal.

–Estoy bien mamá. Fue un simple mareo.

Mi madre suspiró abatida y me ayudó a llegar hasta la ducha y luego regresó a mi habitación. Me desvestí despacio, aún con el leve mareo y un dolor sutil en el pecho. Comencé a lavar mi cabello mientras escuchaba a mi madre hablando.

–Debes saber que el doctor Ibayashi tampoco quiere que salgas hoy, y menos con lo sucedido ayer. Deberías hacerle caso a él.

–Mamá –le dije quitando el agua de mi cara–, te dije que hoy nada me detendría para ir a recibirla, así que no le haré caso a nadie.

–Pero Umi…

–Es mi salud mamá, lo sé. Pero son dos años mamá, dos largos años.

Mi madre no siguió hablando. Yo bajé la mirada hacia mi pecho. Una leve cicatriz estaba ubicada justo en el centro.

– ¿Necesitas que te ayude a vestir?

–No mamá –le contesté secando ya mi cuerpo–. Podré hacerlo sola.

–Me llamas si necesitas algo.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y luego el silencio. Lancé un fuerte suspiro y llevé mi mano a la cicatriz, a mi corazón. Me miré al espejo. Mi rostro demacrado, delgado y con algunas ojeras, me devolvía una triste expresión.

Volví a suspirar y terminé de secarme. Al regresar a la habitación, encontré un hermoso vestido azul sobre mi cama. Sabía porque mi madre había elegido ese vestido. Fue el mismo que usé el día que despedí a Kotori en el aeropuerto, dos años atrás. No pude evitar derramar una lágrima.

Terminé de vestirme y de arreglarme lo mejor que pude. Poco maquillaje disimulaba mi falta de color y cambiaba mi expresión por una más natural. Cuando finalicé, despacio comencé a bajar hasta el salón principal. Mi madre y otra persona esperaban pacientes cerca de la puerta.

–Buenos días doctor Ibayashi –dije apenas llegué al lado de ellos. El hombre sonrió.

Era un hombre joven, pero muy inteligente y profesional. Tenía el cabello oscuro y usaba gafas de montura cuadrada. Siempre vestía una gabardina larga de color café y llevaba un bolso de mano. Había sido mi doctor desde que dos años atrás sufriera mi primer problema de salud.

–Buenos días Sonoda-san. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

–Mucho mejor doctor. Gracias a usted por ayudarme ayer.

–Le decía al doctor –comenzó a decir mi mamá sin mirarme directamente, cosa que hacía cuando no quería que yo me enojara–, que amaneciste con mareos y dolor.

–Mamá…

–Es normal señora que Sonoda-san amaneciera mareada y que su pecho duela. Fue una crisis un poco seria la de ayer.

–Pero ya estoy mejor doctor, no se preocupe. Es lo que le he dicho a mamá.

Los dos me miraron. Puse una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro y una mirada de súplica. Mi madre suspiró y sonrió. Se acercó a mí y me alisó el cabello.

–Está bien. Haré como que no estoy preocupada.

La abracé. En eso comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Lo saqué y revisé la alarma que había puesto en el mismo desde que Kotori me había enviado el correo con el día de su llegada.

–Mamá, ya debo irme o llegaré tarde.

Ella asintió y miró al doctor. Suspiré y me giré hacia el hombre que sonreía levemente mirándome fijamente.

–Supongo que irá conmigo, ¿verdad? –le pregunté en un tono apagado y resignado. Él asintió despacio.

–Aunque te moleste Sonoda-san, iré contigo una vez más.

Asentí con cierto aire de tristeza, tomé mí bolso y salí de la casa no sin antes despedirme de mi madre. El doctor caminaba a mi lado en silencio. Así estuvimos hasta que llegamos a la estación del tren. El miró el reloj sobre uno de los letreros de ruta y sonrió.

–Decidiste salir temprano para no forzarte, ¿cierto?

Asentí sin decir nada. El asintió también en silencio y miró hacia la izquierda, por donde el tren ya se acercaba. Me ayudó a subir, y me consiguió un lugar para que me sentara. Él se quedó de pie a mi lado.

– ¿Y puedo saber a quién vas a esperar al aeropuerto? –preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa. Era algo que me agradaba y molestaba de él.

– ¿Recuerdas a Minami Kotori? –Él asintió y sonrió más.

–La hermosa chiquilla que no se separó de tu lado ningún día durante tu recuperación. Claro que la recuerdo. ¿Regresa?

–No –y negué con mi cabeza–. Solo viene a buscar un lugar para un desfile de modas. Viene acompañada de su profesor, el diseñador Jean Pierre Toussaint.

El doctor puso cara de no saber de qué le hablaba. Comencé a reír tapando mi boca.

–Lo siento Sonoda-san, soy muy malo para la moda como habrás notado. Siempre uso el mismo estilo.

Asentí y volví a reír. Ya casi llegábamos al aeropuerto, así que nos preparamos para bajar del tren. Sentí un nuevo dolor en mi pecho. Instintivamente mi mano se dirigió a esa zona y él lo notó. Cuando las puertas se abrieron me tomó de la otra mano y me ayudó a bajar.

– ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó algo preocupado.

–Sí. Solo es el dolor que queda luego de…

Él asintió no muy convencido pero no dijo nada más. Me ofreció su brazo y caminos hasta la terminal del aeropuerto. Como siempre, el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas, japoneses o turistas, que salían y entraban del país. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y sonreí.

–Aún tenemos tiempo. Podemos ir a la zona de espera.

Asintió y nos dirigimos a ese lugar. Rápidamente me senté y solté un suspiro fuerte de cansancio. Él no dejaba de mirarme preocupado.

–Sonoda-san… –dijo en un susurro. Lo miré fijamente–. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Mira que saliste sin desayunar y eso no es bueno en tu condición.

–La verdad no tengo hambre –y antes de que dijera algo agregué–, pero ya sé que debo comer, así que no sería mala idea.

Sonrió y se alejó de mí. Miré el reloj una vez más y luego la pantalla enorme que mostraba las salidas y llegadas. No había aún noticias del vuelo de Kotori.

Saqué el móvil y le envié un mensaje a mi madre para que estuviera tranquila. Revisé el historial de llamadas. Como todos los días, tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de Honoka. Me mordí el labio y pulsé el botón de eliminar.

–Ara, ¿Umi-chan, eres tú?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Sabía que eso podía pasar. Sabía que algún día esta situación se podía dar. Lancé un nuevo suspiró y miré a la persona a mi lado. Nozomi me miraba confusa, primera vez que recuerdo haberla visto así.

–Hola Nozomi –dije sonriendo–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cierto.

Nozomi sonrió y sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron con fuerza. Lucía muy diferente, más adulta y más con su cabello suelto y largo, aunque su aura era la misma de aquella chica que conocí tres años atrás.

–Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. ¿Vas a viajar? –Negué con una sonrisa.

–Vine a esperar a alguien que llega hoy. ¿Y tú?

–También estoy a la espera de alguien. ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Asentí y Nozomi se sentó a mi lado y sacó su teléfono. Levantó la vista hacia la pantalla de arribos y miró su móvil. Soltó un suspiro aburrido y me miró. Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el doctor que llegaba en ese momento.

–No pude conseguir café decente para ti, así que traje un batido de frutas no muy azucarado. Espero que te guste.

–Gracias –contesté sonriendo. Él miró a Nozomi que lo miraba fijamente.

–Vaya, ¿una amiga? –Asentí. Él se acercó a ella y estiró la mano, Nozomi sonrió.

–Un placer –dijo ella mostrando su hermosa sonrisa–. Tojou Nozomi.

–Doctor Ibayashi Kei, un placer señorita Tojou-san.

– ¿Doctor? –susurró Nozomi y me miró. Yo traté de no mirarla mientras continuaba tomando mi batido. El doctor se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a revisar su teléfono.

Sentí el ambiente incómodo. Nozomi me miraba de reojo pero no decía nada, solo sostenía su teléfono fuertemente en su mano. Suspiré y le acerqué el vaso a ella.

– ¿Quieres un poco? –le pregunté. Ella comenzó a sonreír y negó despacio.

–Ya desayuné Umi-chan, gracias.

Asentí y ella miró la pantalla de arribos una vez más y luego su teléfono. Sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a sacar un cartel que traía doblado dentro de su bolso. Lo abrió y pude leer la palabra "ELICHI" escrita en letras fosforescentes.

– ¿Esperas a Eli-chan? –le pregunté con sorpresa. Ella asintió con energía.

–Así es, claro, si se subió al avión.

Me reí con el comentario. Miré la hora nuevamente y luego al doctor. Él seguía mirando su teléfono, contestando correos que había recibido durante la mañana.

– ¿Y de dónde viene Eli-chan?

–Estaba en Rusia, estudiando y trabajando como bailarina.

– ¿Supongo que viene de vacaciones? –Nozomi negó justo en el momento que el sonido interno del aeropuerto informaba de la llegada de un vuelo. La pantalla de arribos mostró la información unos segundos después.

–Ya regreso Umi-chan. ¿Puedo dejar mis cosas contigo?

–Descuida, yo las cuido.

Nozomi sonrió y salió corriendo con el cartel en sus manos. No pude evitar reír al verla. Había cambiado, pero aún conservaba esa aura propia de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Nozomi, a lo lejos, estiraba el cuello y levantaba el cartel cada cierto tiempo. Suspiré y miré mí teléfono. El doctor me miró y sonrió.

–Es una hermosa chica, tu amiga –dijo señalando a Nozomi–. ¿Soltera?

–Doctor… –dije riendo–. Creo que sí, aunque no creo que usted sea su tipo.

– ¿Por qué? No soy feo.

–No, no lo digo por eso, sino porque… –en ese momento Nozomi abrazó con fuerza a una joven rubia que la aprisionaba de la misma manera–…creo que ella ya tiene su corazón ocupado.

El doctor asintió y se puso de pie. Yo lo iba a imitar, cuando otro dolor atravesó mi pecho. Disimulé al notar que el doctor no se había percatado. Suspiré y me levanté justo cuando Nozomi, Eli y otro joven se acercaban a nosotros. Eli-chan al verme comenzó a mover su mano saludándome con una hermosa sonrisa. Noté que llevaba un bastón y cojeaba evidentemente. Nozomi la llevaba de la otra mano.

–Umi hola. No esperaba verte aquí.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Eli perdió un poco el balance ya que no apoyaba su pierna derecha. El joven la sostuvo de la espalda para evitar que nos cayéramos.

–Hola Eli-chan. Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí.

Me separé del abrazo y miré al joven al lado de ella. Era una versión muy masculina de Eli. Ella notó mi mirada y sonrió.

–Umi, te presento a mi primo Alev Ayase. Me está acompañando en este viaje debido a esto –y se señaló la pierna. Tenía una férula sobre su rodilla y un vendaje especial.

–Encantada –le dije al joven con algo de sonrojo en mis mejillas.

–Ella Alev, es una de mis mejores amigas, Sonoda Umi. La más inteligente, seria y la mejor en arquería de la secundaria. Ah, y también la más popular de las idols.

–Eso es mentira –dije.

Me sonrojé por completo. Nozomi y Eli comenzaron a reír, pero el joven Alev solo sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia.

–El placer es mío, Sonoda-san.

Eli miró al doctor que permanecía en silencio sonriendo a mi lado. Se me acercó al oído y susurró bajito.

– ¿Tú novio Umi?

Sentí que mis mejillas iban a estallar. Comencé a negar y pude notar como Nozomi comenzaba a reír. El doctor seguro sospechó que hablábamos de él porque se acercó a Eli y le ofreció su mano.

–Doctor Ibayashi Kei, un placer señorita.

–Ayase Eli, encantada.

El doctor saludó al primo de Eli mientras ella miraba de reojo a Nozomi, y pude notar que le susurraba la palabra "Doctor" con confusión. Nos sentamos las tres, yo en medio de ellas. Eli acarició mi mano con cariño.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo Umi. ¿Cómo has estado?

Me mordí el labio y mi mirada se desvió al doctor que se había quedado de pie al lado del primo de Eli y que ahora hablaban animadamente. Suspiré y la volví a mirar.

–Bien –mentí–. Muy ocupada con mis estudios. ¿Puedo saber que te pasó? –le pregunté señalando su pierna para alejar la conversación de mí.

–Bueno… la historia corta es que casi me fracturo la rodilla por completo y pude haber quedado lisiada por el resto de mi vida, pero al final fue falsa alarma y es solo una lesión algo seria pero tratable. Me tienen que operar.

–Vaya… –suspiré sorprendida–. ¿Pero estás bien?

–Sí. La cirugía seguro la programan para la otra semana. No te preocupes.

Sonrió ampliamente y yo asentí. Nozomi suspiró y se asomó a mi lado.

– ¿A qué hora llega la persona que esperas Umi-chan?

Miré mi reloj y abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Ya casi estaba por llegar. Sentí un calor dentro, de alegría. Seguro que se reflejó en mi rostro porque las dos sonrieron.

–Supongo que entonces Kotori ya casi llega –dijo Nozomi mirando hacia la pantalla de arribos. Yo la miré con sorpresa.

–Yo no he dicho que sea Kotori. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Miré a Eli y luego a Nozomi. Ellas intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron nerviosas. Me comencé a molestar. Eli me tomó la mano y comenzó a hablar en voz baja para que los dos hombres no nos escucharan.

–Perdona Umi. No es nuestra intención molestarte.

– ¿Cómo saben que estoy esperando a Kotori? –pregunté molesta.

–Elichi –comenzó a decir Nozomi–, creo que le debemos una explicación a Umi. Parece que ella no sabe nada.

– ¿Saber qué?

Mientras Eli buscaba las palabras adecuadas y Nozomi la miraba, sentí un nuevo dolor en mi pecho, pero más fuerte que el anterior. Mi mano se dirigió a mi herida, cubierta por mi vestido y comencé a darle un leve masaje. Comencé a sudar frío.

–Umi, hoy se supone que…

– ¡Umi-chan! –escuché una voz a lo lejos.

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Kotori. Corría tratando de no caerse con sus zapatos de plataforma altos y sosteniendo un sombrero en su cabeza con su mano. Detrás de ella caminaba despacio su acompañante, el famoso diseñador cargando con los equipajes.

Miré mi reloj con sorpresa, ya que faltaban minutos para la llegada. Sonreí y me puse de pie. Eli y Nozomi me imitaron, Eli con dificultad.

– ¡Umi-chan! –volvió a gritar Kotori acelerando el paso. Yo suspiré y comencé a acercarme a ella con una felicidad en mi interior.

– ¡Kotori!

Kotori se enterró entre mis brazos y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Yo la aferré con mucha más fuerza y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Umi-chan…

–Kotori…

Nos separamos y comenzamos a reír. Ella apartó un mechon de mi cabello y acarició mi mejilla. Yo sonreí más ampliamente y le toqué la nariz.

–Estás igual –le dije. Ella sonrió.

–Tú también.

Volvimos a reír. Nozomi y Eli llegaron cerca de nosotras. Kotori lo notó y su sonrisa vaciló completamente. Eli sonrió.

–Kotori, ha pasado mucho. Hola.

–Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, hola. No esperaba verlas aquí.

–Una casualidad de la fortuna –dijo Nozomi, pero yo sé que Kotori no lo consideraba así. Eli sonrió y la abrazó.

– ¿Qué te sucedió Eli-chan? –Eli rio.

–Es una larga historia.

Iba a decir algo, cuando un nuevo dolor atravesó mi pecho. La vista se me comenzó a nublar. Presioné fuerte la mano que Kotori me tenía tomada. Ella me miró.

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Ko… to… –dije, pero ya me faltaba el aire.

– ¡Doctor Ibayashi! –gritó Kotori.

Kotori me abrazó con fuerza y caímos de rodillas al suelo, ya que mi cuerpo no se sostenía. Pude escuchar un grito de Eli y la voz de mi doctor antes de perder completamente el conocimiento sobre los brazos de Kotori.

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo para ustedes. La historia toma un nuevo giro ahora que las nueve están en Japón. Espero les guste el capitulo y lo comenten. Me gustaría saber porque creen que se pelearon Honoka y Kotori, jajaja...


	17. Chapter 17

– ¡Deja de moverte tanto que se van a dar cuenta! –dijo Nico-chan en un susurro empujando a Rin-chan hacia la derecha. Rin-chan replicó en el mismo susurro.

– ¡Rin-chan también quiere ver nya!

– ¡Por qué no haces las de Hanayo y te quedas quedita!

– ¡Kayo-chin ayúdame!

Yo me encontraba detrás de las dos, mirando como trataban de colocarse de una manera que les permitiera ver la explanada del templo.

Estábamos ocultas detrás de una de las esculturas de león que había cerca del altar. Habíamos llegado con mucho tiempo de anticipación para buscar el mejor lugar, pero estaba tan lleno de personas que tuvimos que conformarnos con uno de los bustos de león.

–Rin, si no te quedas quedita, te daré un golpe muy fuerte.

–Nico-chan es mala. No deja a Rin ver nya.

– ¿Están seguras que debemos estar haciendo esto? –pregunté en un débil susurro. Ambas me miraron.

–Hanayo, no te vayas a acobardar ahora.

–Si Kayo-chin. Ayer lo habíamos decidido las tres nya.

Suspiré y bajé la mirada. Era cierto que el día anterior habíamos hecho un plan para poder escuchar la conversación entre Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan que tendrían ese día. Honoka-chan nos había pedido que la dejáramos sola, de ser posible solo con la compañía de Eli-chan si ya hubiera llegado.

Nico-chan insistió que debíamos estar todas, pero Honoka-chan no aceptó, porque era algo personal, y solo Eli-chan podía estar por ser la más neutral de todas.

Eso molestó a Nico-chan y planeó esto. El espiar la conversación que ellas iban a tener.

– ¿Todavía no llegan nya? –preguntó Rin-chan rindiéndose en su lucha por una mejor posición para ver.

–No. No hay señales de ninguna de las tres.

– ¿Crees que vendrá Umi-chan también? –pregunté nuevamente en un susurro. Rin-chan me miró y luego miró a Nico-chan. Ella contestó sin dejar de mirar la explanada.

–Debería aparecer. Kotori dijo que tenían que hablar de ella también.

Miré mi teléfono. El reloj ya casi marcaba las once de la mañana. Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

– ¡Ahí está Honoka! –dijo Nico-chan evitando gritar. Rin-chan casi se subió en su espalda para mirar.

–Viene sola. ¿Significa que Eli-chan no llegó antes? –mencionó en tono triste.

–Eso es obvio Rin y ya bájate de mi espalda.

Rin-chan se dejó caer y se sentó pegada a la estatua del león. Yo me senté frente a ella y miré a Nico-chan que seguía con la mirada fija en la explanada.

–Se dirigió al altar. Debe de estarle pidiendo a los dioses que le den fuerza.

–Pobre –suspiré–. Debe de estarse sintiendo muy nerviosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Nico-chan nos comentaba cada movimiento que Honoka-chan hacía, desde el mirar al cielo, como el de rascarse la nariz o acomodarse el cabello.

Los minutos pasaban, pero no había señales de Umi-chan ni de Kotori-chan. Rin-chan comenzó a dibujar trazos con su dedo en la arena, mientras yo la miraba fijamente. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro.

– ¿Se habrá retrasado el vuelo de Kotori? –dijo en voz baja para nosotras.

–Tal vez se le olvidó nya –dijo Rin-chan mirando a Nico-chan.

–Tal vez le dio miedo o vergüenza ver a Honoka-chan después de tanto tiempo –dije en un susurro.

Nico-chan lanzó un nuevo suspiro y comenzó a mirar nuevamente a la explanada. Rin-chan y yo nos acercamos de rodillas y despacio nos asomamos.

Ahí estaba Honoka-chan, de pie en mitad de la explana. Tenía su teléfono en la mano y parecía revisar algo. Tenía una expresión bastante triste en su rostro.

–Creo que ya no vino. Han pasado treinta minutos –soltó Nico-chan ya sentándose en el suelo.

–Kotori-chan debe de haberlo olvidado o no pudo venir al país –dije yo con tono bajo. Nico-chan me miró.

–Pues la hubiera llamado, como hizo para citarla aquí.

Rin-chan cambió de lado y comenzó a mirar hacia las escaleras de la entrada. Unos segundos después, comenzó a jalar a Nico-chan de la blusa.

– ¿Qué te pasa Rin? –le dijo con molestia. Rin-chan señalaba hacia la entrada del templo.

–Nico-chan, Kayo-chin, es Nozomi-chan.

Nos asomamos rápidamente. Nozomi subía las escaleras corriendo, esquivando a las personas que salían del templo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello suelto alborotado. Se detuvo en la entrada y tomó aire al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia el interior del lugar. Comenzó a correr nuevamente en dirección a Honoka-chan.

– ¡Honoka-chan! –dijo llegando a tropezones frente a ella. Honoka la abrazó para evitar que se cayera.

Nico-chan, Rin-chan y yo rápidamente nos cambiamos de lado en la estatua. Las tres asomamos la cabeza despacio poniendo atención.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes así?

–Honoka-chan, ¿Por qué no respondes al teléfono?

–Perdón Nozomi-chan, es que me acabo de percatar que está muerto, sin carga.

Honoka-chan comenzó a reír y se mordió la lengua. Nozomi-chan negó despacio y tomó aire. Le costaba recuperarse. Yo me mordí el labio esperando. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

–Honoka-chan, ven rápido. Umi-chan… –se quedaba sin aliento. Honoka-chan abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué… qué sucede con Umi, Nozomi-chan?

–Umi… sufrió un… infarto…

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Honoka-chan y gritamos nosotras también. Nozomi-chan volvió a tomar aire y tomó a Honoka-chan de los hombros.

–Está en el hospital central… acaba de ingresar…

Honoka-chan parecía congelada, pero unos segundos después comenzó a correr dejando a Nozomi-chan atrás. Nico-chan se levantó del suelo y comenzó a seguirla pasando al lado de Nozomi-chan que la miró sorprendida.

–Kayo-chin… –dijo Rin-chan mirándome suplicante. Yo asentí y le di la mano, segundos después ya estaba siendo arrastrada por ella mientras corríamos detrás de Nico-chan y Honoka-chan. Habíamos dejado a Nozomi-chan en el templo.

Corrimos hasta que las piernas no nos daban más. Rin-chan casi había soltado mi mano en dos ocasiones pero pude seguirle el paso. Honoka-chan nunca había corrido tan rápido como hasta ese momento. Nico-chan se había quedado atrás hacía mucho y solo seguíamos nosotras tres.

Cuando ya casi llegábamos a la entrada del hospital, Rin-chan gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Honoka-chan espera nya!

Honoka-chan frenó en seco y se giró. Sus azules ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y su rostro mostraba una angustia absoluta. Rin-chan estiró su mano y ella, como entendiendo lo que sucedía, la tomó y comenzó a correr arrastrando a las dos.

Golpeamos personas, e incluso tiramos al suelo un puesto de periódicos, pero no nos importó. Llegamos al interior del hospital público más grande de Tokyo. Honoka-chan miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo. Rin-chan se dejó caer al suelo, y yo apenas podía sostenerme. Escuchamos una voz a lo lejos.

– ¡Honoka-chan!

Las tres miramos en esa dirección. Kotori-chan se acercaba, primero a pasos lentos, luego casi corriendo. Detrás de ella, sentada en las sillas de la sala estaba Eli-chan y dos hombres que no reconocía.

Kotori-chan, llorando, se enterró en el pecho de una Honoka-chan que miraba sorprendida. Comenzó a llorar también y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Kotori-chan… –dijo en un balbuceo.

–No quiero que muera, no quiero que Umi-chan muera, Honoka-chan…

El llanto se intensificó en las dos. Rin-chan se puso de pie y me abrazó de la cintura mientras yo miraba a las otras dos. Un dolor se clavó fuerte en mi pecho y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentí una mano en la espalda.

–Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan –dijo Eli-chan. Yo la miré y rápidamente me lancé en sus brazos y comencé a llorar. Sentí que Rin-chan hacía lo mismo abrazándome y llorando en mi espalda.

–Kotori, Kotori, ¿qué pasó?

Kotori-chan no podía articular palabra, y no levantaba el rostro del pecho de Honoka-chan. Una enfermera se acercó a ellas, pero no encontraba como decirles algo. En eso, uno de los hombres tomó a Kotori-chan por los hombros.

–Preciosa, ven. Están obstruyendo la entrada… –le dijo en un japonés con acento extraño. Kotori-chan no hizo ningún movimiento ni dijo nada, solo se separó de Honoka-chan y se fue con el hombre. Honoka-chan la miraba aún con desconcierto y lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, vayan a sentarse, por favor –nos dijo Eli-chan en un tono maternal. Asentí y me llevé a Rin-chan de la mano. Ella se acercó a Honoka-chan.

–Eli… Eli…

–Honoka…

Honoka-chan se lanzó en sus brazos y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Eli-chan la abrazó fuerte y a duras penas la alejó del centro de la recepción y la llevó al otro lado de la sala, lejos de todos los demás. Se sentó con ella y comenzó a confortarla.

Yo miré a Kotori-chan que estaba a escasos asientos de nosotras. Ya no lloraba, pero su mirada estaba perdida, clavada en el suelo. El hombre al lado de ella le acariciaba la espalda y le hablaba en otro idioma, creo que francés.

Por la puerta entró Nozomi-chan. Tomó aire y miró el lugar. Sonrió levemente al vernos a Rin-chan y a mí. Luego miró a Kotori-chan y finalmente giró la mirada hacia el otro lado de la sala para ver a Eli-chan con Honoka-chan. Se mordió el labio.

Pensé que iba a ir con ellas, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a nosotras y se sentó a mi lado. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo al ver a Nico-chan entrar por la puerta. La pobre venía respirando con mucha dificultad y agarrándose las costillas. Apenas pudo llegar a una silla al lado de Rin-chan y se dejó caer.

–Nico-chan –le dije en un susurro. Ella levantó la mano.

–Pensé que no llegaría… hasta Nozomi me pasó…

Nozomi-chan esbozo una sonrisa tímida y nos miró a las tres. Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar despacio.

– ¿No hay noticias? –preguntó en un susurro. Negamos las dos.

–Acabamos de llegar, no sabemos nada.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Nozomi? –dijo Nico-chan recuperando el aliento.

–Estábamos en el aeropuerto. Yo fui a recoger a Elichi, pero nos encontramos a Umi-chan ahí. Ella esperaba a Kotori-chan. Cuando ya nos encontramos las cuatro, Umi-chan se comenzó a sentir mal y se desvaneció con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

– ¿Y de verdad es un infarto? –le pregunté con un tono nervioso en mi voz.

Nozomi-chan no asintió ni lo negó. Yo miré a Rin-chan que tenía la mirada baja y se recostaba en mi brazo. Nico-chan suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la silla. Iba a decir algo cuando un joven salió por la puerta de emergencias y miró toda la sala. Su mirada se enfocó en Kotori-chan. Avanzó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

–Minami-san –dijo mientras le tomaba las manos. Kotori-chan levantó la mirada.

–Doctor Ibayashi… –dijo en un tono de súplica.

El doctor le acarició la mejilla y le secó una lágrima que bajaba por ella. El otro hombre lo miraba fijamente.

–Está sedada en este momento, pero su corazón está latiendo normalmente. Podemos decir que está mejor, pero aún no fuera de peligro.

Sonrió y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Kotori-chan. Ella sonrió levemente y lo abrazó del cuello.

–Gracias doctor, gracias por volverle a salvar la vida.

–Ahora, ella debe quedarse a descansar aquí. Estará bajo supervisión continua. Puedes estar un poco más tranquila.

– ¿No puedo verla?

–Me temo que no Minami-san, no por ahora. Tal vez mañana.

Se puso de pie y miró nuevamente a las demás. Eli-chan a lo lejos lo miraba fijamente. El otro hombre al lado de Kotori-chan habló despacio.

–Preciosa, deberías ir al hotel. Estás cansada y necesitas descansar. Podemos volver más tarde si así lo deseas.

–Jean Pierre, no puedo dejarla sola… –le dijo Kotori-chan en un susurro ahogado.

–Él tiene razón Minami-san –dijo el doctor en voz alta–. Debes descansar, vienes de un largo viaje y te puede afectar mucho. Prometo que me quedaré aquí con ella.

Kotori-chan lo miró fijamente y trató de decir algo pero él le sonrió y volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella. La miró fijamente.

–Sabes muy bien lo que ella te diría en este momento, ¿cierto?

Kotori-chan asintió con cierto pesar y lanzó un suspiro. Volvió a abrazar al doctor y miró al otro hombre. El asintió y se puse de pie. Estiró la mano.

–Doctor, gracias.

–Cuida a Minami-san –le estrechó la mano–. Ella aún tiene mi teléfono, por si acaso necesitan algo. Pueden llamarme cuando sea.

El hombre asintió y ayudó a Kotori-chan a levantarse. Ella nos miró a las cuatro, luego miró hacia Eli-chan y Honoka-chan. Sonrió levemente y con un gesto de la mano se despidió acompañada del hombre que iba con ella.

El doctor lanzó un suspiró cansado apenas ella salió del hospital y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Nozomi-chan se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

– ¿Doctor?

El hombre no contestó. Se sentó en la silla que dejó Kotori-chan y volvió a suspirar profundamente. Eli-chan y Honoka-chan se acercaron despacio. Honoka-chan apenas parecía consciente de ella misma y miraba hacia el suelo.

–Doctor Ibayashi –comenzó a decir Eli-chan despacio–. ¿Podemos saber cómo está Umi-chan?

El doctor levantó la mirada. Miró a Eli-chan, luego a Honoka-chan que caminaba de la mano de ella. Luego miró a Nico-chan, a Rin-chan, a mí y por último a Nozomi-chan. Suspiró dos veces.

–Sonoda-san no está bien.

– ¿Qué tiene? –pregunté con voz entrecortada.

– ¿Ustedes son sus amigas cierto? ¿Las integrantes de **μ's**? –nos preguntó, mirándonos fijamente a cada una por unos segundos. Nico-chan asintió.

Él volvió a suspirar y se quedó en silencio un largo minuto. Yo miré a mis amigas, todas con rostros de angustia iguales al mío. El joven que estaba al fondo se puso de pie y se acercó a Eli-chan.

–Elichika…

–Alev, disculpa todo esto –le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No te preocupes Eli. Voy a irme para la casa. ¿Supongo que te vas a quedar con ellas? –Eli-chan asintió.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar a la casa?

–Tranquila, yo puedo llegar solo. Lo que me preocupa es… –y le señaló la pierna. No había visto que la tenía vendada.

–Descuida, no haré ningún esfuerzo físico. Nozomi me acompañará cuando regrese a la casa. No te preocupes.

El joven miró a Nozomi-chan que le sonrió y asintió. Él sonrió también y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eli-chan.

–Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar a Alisa para avisarme.

–Alev, no le digas nada a Alisa por favor.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó confuso.

–Ella admira a Umi-chan, y decirle esto…

El joven asintió comprensivo y le volvió a besar la mejilla. Nos miró a todas e hizo una leve reverencia antes de irse. El doctor lo miró fijamente y luego regresó la mirada a Eli-chan.

–Tengo que hablar con ustedes. No es lo que la señorita Sonoda-san quiere, pero debo hacerlo.

– ¿Qué sucede nya? –preguntó Rin-chan que hasta ahora había podido recuperarse de la noticia. Todas asentimos.

–Aquí no puedo decirles. Frente al hospital, hay una cafetería. Espérenme ahí y llegaré en unos minutos. Tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas aquí.

– ¿Por qué ahí? –pregunté yo.

–Es un lugar más… apropiado.

–Va a llegar, ¿cierto? –le preguntó Nico-chan en un tono algo fuerte. Él sonrió.

–Vayan, en unos minutos las alcanzo.

Se levantó y se metió por la puerta de emergencias. Todas nos miramos unos momentos.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté en un susurro. Todas miramos a Eli-chan y a Honoka-chan.

–Vamos a la cafetería. Ahora que Kotori-chan se fue, la única forma de obtener respuestas es a través de él. Quiero saber que le está pasando a Umi.

Todas asentimos excepto Honoka-chan. Parecía no estar ahí con nosotras.

–Honoka-chan, ¿estás bien nya?

Eli-chan sacudió la mano que tenía entrelazada de Honoka-chan para llamar su atención. Ella levantó la mirada triste.

– ¿Estas bien Honoka? –le preguntó Nico-chan. Honoka-chan nos miró despacio.

– ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué? –preguntó soltando el llanto.

–Honoka… –dijo Eli-chan y se mordió el labio.

Honoka-chan comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Me puse de pie y la abracé con fuerza. Eli-chan suspiró e hizo lo mismo. Sentí las manos de Rin-chan tocar mi estómago para hacer espacio y abrazar ella también a Honoka-chan. Nico-chan suspiró y se paró en la silla para abrazarnos por arriba. Nozomi-chan se acercó a Eli-chan y abrazó a todas.

* * *

Hoy puse un episodio triste, lo sé.

Gracias a tod s los que han comentado. Me encanta ver el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia.

Pronto otro episodio. Espero sus nuevos comentarios.

PD: Me han gustado sus teorías con respecto al problema HonoKoto.


	18. Chapter 18

–Aquí tiene señorita. ¿No desea algo más?

La chica detrás del mostrador me sonrió y colocó las seis bebidas frente a mí. Yo la miré y sonreí levemente.

–No, gracias –miré hacia el grupo de chicas sentadas cerca de la entrada de la cafetería–. Rin-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Rin asintió y se acercó a mí corriendo. Hanayo al verla también se acercó. Cada una llevó dos bebidas a la mesa. Nos sentamos y repartimos las bebidas. Elichi bebió un sorbo del té y miró a Honoka. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero seguía como aislada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Nicochi, que estaba hablando por teléfono lo guardó y lanzó un suspiro.

–Ya le avisé a Maki-chan. Dice que ya viene para acá.

Elichi asintió y nos miró a todas. Sonrió y lanzó un leve suspiro antes de hablar.

–Bueno, mientras esperamos… Debería decir hola.

Hanayo y Rin comenzaron a reír, mientras Nicochi solo se limitó a recostarse en la silla con su malteada de fresa.

–Hola Eli-chan –dijo Hanayo en un susurro–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Muy bien Hanayo. ¿Y ustedes?

–Rin-chan ha estado muy bien nya. Y Kayo-chin también.

Elichi miró a Rin y sonrió más amplio. Nicochi colocó el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa y se sentó mejor.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna Eli? –preguntó mirándola fijamente. Elichi dibujó una sonrisa algo forzada y se miró la pierna.

–Bueno, en uno de mis ensayos para un musical, sufrí una lesión en la rodilla. No es tan grave como se pensaba, pero me tendrán que operar pronto.

– ¿Operar? –preguntó Hanayo asustada. Elichi asintió.

–Será pronto, tal vez la otra semana. Pero por lo menos volveré a caminar y bailar.

–Dices Elichi –comencé a decir yo, bebiendo un poco de mi té– que era un musical. ¿Cuál era? Me gustaría saberlo.

–Bueno Nozomi –dijo y se ruborizó un poco–, era un musical famoso, "Grease".

– ¿Ese musical? –preguntó Nicochi perpleja. Elichi rio y asintió despacio–. Vaya…

Rin me miró y luego miró a Hanayo con expresión de no entender nada de lo que hablaban. Yo reí mientras que Hanayo levantó los hombros dando a entender que ella tampoco entendía.

–Tenía un rol secundario, pero aun así, participaba activamente en la obra. Ahora… bueno, espero recuperarme pronto, pero para volver a **μ's**.

Todas sonreímos menos Nicochi y Honoka, que seguía como en otro mundo. Nicochi suspiró.

–Eli, dejar un musical para volver a **μ's.** Debes estar loca. ¿Lo sabes?

Elichi se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió. Rin levantó la mano con una sonrisa.

–Yo soy profesora de educación física en una escuela aquí en Tokyo nya.

– ¿Profesora? Vaya Rin, no esperaba eso –dijo Elichi con evidente sorpresa en su mirada.

–Kayo-chin me consiguió el empleo… je, je, je –y se sonrojó al decirlo, rascando su cabeza. Hanayo sonrió y asintió despacio.

–La directora de la escuela es amiga de mi madre, y le mencionó que ocupaba de un profesor en esa asignatura.

–Me alegra saberlo. ¿Y tú Hanayo, que estás haciendo?

–Este… –se ruborizó. Rin se apresuró a hablar.

–Ella se iba a casar con un chico que no quería, pero nosotras lo evitamos nya. Nadie se casa con mi Kayo-chin.

No sé si Rin se dio cuenta de lo que dijo o no, pero Hanayo se sonrojó por completo y apartó la mirada nerviosa. No pude evitar reírme, igual que Nicochi y Elichi. Rin nos miró contrariada. Elichi entonces miró a Nicochi.

– ¿Y tú Nico?

– ¿Yo? Yo trabajo en un canal de televisión –dijo con gesto arrogante y superior. Yo enarqué una ceja.

–Ara, Nicochi en un canal de televisión. ¿Cómo presentadora?

–No… no. Soy algo más importante.

–Eres la mascota del programa familiar de los miércoles nya. El gato Nuno.

– ¿El gato qué? –preguntamos Elichi y yo al unísono. Hanayo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Nicochi se ponía de color morado.

–Es un gato gigante que siempre ayuda a… ¡ay!

Nicochi le había tirado el servilletero en la cabeza a Rin y la miraba con mucha molestia. Elichi, Hanayo y yo comenzamos a reír, mientras la pobre Rin se daba un masaje.

–Ya, tranquila Nicochi –dije haciendo un gesto para que se sentara. Ella me miró con molestia y se sentó de manera fuerte. Hanayo entonces suspiró y me miró.

– ¿Y tú Nozomi-chan? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

–Eso quisiera saber yo también Nozomi –dijo Elichi mirándome fijamente. Nicochi suspiró y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

–Bueno… yo… –y me mordí el labio–. Estuve de peregrinaje.

– ¿Peregrinaje? –preguntaron Elichi y Hanayo. Rin asintió dando a entender que también quería saber.

–Eh, sí. Comencé a visitar diferentes lugares para recargar mis energías positivas y eliminar las negativas.

Elichi enarcó las cejas en señal de duda. Rin y Hanayo se miraron pero no dijeron nada más. Yo sonreí y terminé mi té.

–Está tardando mucho el doctor –dijo Nicochi con molestia. Elichi asintió.

– ¿Ustedes que creen que sea lo que le pasa a Umi? –preguntó secamente. Todas nos miramos y luego miramos a Honoka. Ella seguía ajena a la conversación.

–Es difícil decir algo sin saber más –dijo Hanayo en su tono bajo.

–Yo creo –comenzó a decir Nicochi, pero se interrumpió al ver al doctor entrar por la puerta. Él nos miró y sonrió. Se acercó a nosotras.

–Perdón por la tardanza señoritas. Tenía que firmar un montón de papeles.

–No se preocupe doctor –le contestó Elichi. Todas asentimos. Él tomó asiento y nos miró fijamente.

–Para las que no me conocen, mi nombre es Ibayashi Kei. Soy el médico especialista de la señorita Sonoda-san desde hace más o menos dos años. Encantado de conocerlas.

Volvió a sonreír y fijó su mirada en Elichi. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y habló despacio.

–Me presento nuevamente doctor, soy Ayase Eli y ellas son mis amigas Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Yazawa Nico, Tojou Nozomi y Kousaka Honoka –y nos señaló a cada una conforme decía nuestros nombres.

–Bien –dijo él y suspiró–. Todas son antiguas miembros de **μ's** , ¿cierto?

–Falta una –dijo Nicochi mirando al doctor fijamente–. Ya debe estar por…

–Perdón por la tardanza –dijo una voz detrás de nosotras. Maki respiraba con dificultad, señal de que venía corriendo. Llevaba su uniforme de enfermera y el cabello amarrado en una especie de moño.

– ¿Señorita Nishikino-san? –dijo el doctor al segundo de mirarla. Maki abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¡Kei! –dijo ella en un tono alto.

– Ara, ¿Se conocen? –pregunté con sorpresa. Maki asintió.

–El padre de la señorita Nishikino-san fue mi mentor en el hospital cuando yo me especializaba en cardiología, es uno de los mejores. Él también quería que yo desposara a la señorita cuando ya ella fuera mayor de edad.

– ¿Qué? –dijimos todas. Nicochi miró a Maki con molestia mientras ella se sonrojaba completamente.

–Eso fue hace mucho –dijo ella agarrando el mechón de cabello que bajaba por su mejilla–. Ahora Kei es un hombre casado y yo… bueno…

No sé qué era más rojo, la cara de Maki o su cabello. El doctor comenzó a reír y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Maki buscó una silla y se sentó al lado de Nicochi que no la miró. Honoka levantó la mirada hablando por primera vez en todo ese rato y encaró al doctor.

–Doctor, ¿qué tiene Umi-chan?

El doctor pasó la mirada por todas nosotras. Las expresiones de todas eran de angustia, duda y tristeza. Suspiró y entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa.

–La señorita Sonoda-san tiene una cardiopatía isquémica que…

– ¿Una qué? –preguntaron Nicochi y Rin. Maki suspiró.

–Una enfermedad en el corazón –dijo en un susurro sin soltar su cabello. El doctor asintió.

–Esa "enfermedad" ha empeorado estos dos años por no haberse detectado a tiempo.

– ¿Quiere decir que Umi-chan ha tenido esa enfermedad desde hace mucho? –preguntó Hanayo.

–Exactamente 20 años.

–Esa es la edad de Umi-chan –dijo Honoka con un hilo de voz–. ¿Quiere decir…?

–Sí. La señorita Sonoda-san nació con una enfermedad que al momento de su parto pasó inadvertida o no comenzó a dar síntomas que permitieran su detección. Ella creció sin señales y hasta ahora, dos años atrás fue que comenzó a manifestarse. Bueno en realidad creo que fue antes.

–Pero… –comenzó a decir Maki acomodándose mejor en la silla–…cómo es posible que Umi-chan haya tenido esa afección cardiaca y pudiera participar con nosotras en **μ's**. Es difícil de creer.

–En realidad no. La señorita Sonoda-san es una chica muy saludable, demasiado saludable. Eso, obviamente retrasó el deterioro y avance de la enfermedad. Cuando se dio la primera crisis, fue cuando ya el problema estaba comenzando a empeorar.

– ¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó Elichi. Todas estábamos muy tensas.

–Exactamente fue hace dos años y unos días. En el evento de Kendo de Tokyo. Ella era una de las participantes.

Honoka levantó la mirada asustada y miró al doctor fijamente. Su labio comenzó a temblar antes de tratar de hablar.

– ¿El evento de Kendo de Tokyo? –el doctor asintió–. Yo… yo iba a ir a ese evento con Kotori-chan pero… discutimos y… lo olvidé y al final no fui.

– ¿Qué pasó en el evento? –preguntó Nicochi mientras Honoka se limpiaba una lágrima que comenzó a bajar por su mejilla.

–Bueno, ella participó hasta la tercera ronda. Cuando ya iba a comenzar la siguiente, ella comenzó a sentirse mal, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. El juez principal detuvo el combate y pidió la asistencia médica.

– ¿Usted estaba ahí? –preguntó Hanayo susurrando. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, como rezando.

–Estaba como espectador. Iba acompañando al señor Miyazaki, organizador del evento. Es un señor mayor con problemas de salud y yo era su médico de cabecera.

– ¿Y ayudaron a Umi-chan nya?

–El médico en el evento no sabía que le pasaba, así que tuve que intervenir. He de decir que la señorita Sonoda-san murió en los brazos de Minami-san por unos segundos. Tuve que actuar rápido.

Todas abrimos los ojos con sorpresa, pero en especial Honoka. Escuchar eso creo que nos destrozaba por completo pero a ella más. Sentí que por mi mejilla bajaba una lágrima.

–Luego de lo sucedido, llevamos a Sonoda-san a ese hospital –señaló el edificio frente a la calle–, y tuve que realizar una leve cirugía para corregir el problema que se le presentó en el evento.

– ¿Kotori-chan estaba con ella? –preguntó Honoka en un susurro ronco.

– ¿Por qué Honoka? –le preguntó Elichi, limpiando también sus lágrimas.

–Porque se supone que Kotori-chan se fue dos días después de nuestra discusión, eso fue lo que me dijo su madre. Y el evento fue dos semanas después de eso.

–A menos de que la señorita Minami-san tenga una hermana gemela tan bonita como ella, estoy seguro que era ella.

–Por eso Kotori-chan le volvió a agradecer hoy, ¿verdad nya? –El doctor asintió.

–Pero entonces… –Honoka no dijo más. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

–Luego de eso, me convertí en el médico de cabecera de la familia Sonoda. He estado supervisando el estado de salud de la señorita durante todo este tiempo. Hasta el día de hoy, esta es la tercera crisis que sufre, pero la primera igual a la del día del evento.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Ninguna miraba a las demás, todas sumidas en nuestros pensamientos. Elichi suspiró y miró al doctor.

– ¿Es grave la enfermedad de Umi?

–Bastante. Al inicio, si se hubiera detectado y tratado como tenía que ser, hubiera mejorado mucho y se hubiera evitado el primer infarto. Hoy, por suerte, ha estado recibiendo un tratamiento y solo fue una alteración cardiaca severa.

– ¿No fue un infarto? –pregunté sorprendida. El doctor negó.

–Su corazón no hubiera soportado un segundo infarto.

– ¿Y tiene cura? –preguntó Hanayo con la voz cortada. Todas asentimos.

–La tiene –dijo suspirando.

Todas sonreímos y sentí que un peso se alejaba de mis hombros. Pero noté algo raro, el médico no sonreía. Nicochi también lo notó.

– ¿Hay algo más?

–No es tan sencillo. Una de las soluciones es un trasplante de corazón.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo han hecho en dos años? –preguntó Elichi.

–Para un trasplante –comenzó a decir Maki en un susurro apurado–, necesitas de un corazón de una persona recién fallecida que sea compatible con el paciente. Si no hay un mínimo de porcentaje de compatibilidad, no funcionará. Además –nos miró a todas–, las listas de espera por un trasplante en Japón son altas.

–La señorita Nishikino-san tiene razón. No sé cuántas veces ya he visto la desilusión en los ojos de Sonoda-san cuando recibía la noticia de que un corazón no era compatible con ella.

– ¿Han sido muchas? –volvió a preguntar Hanayo.

–Una seis. La última hace unos días.

Me sentí terrible. Durante mi viaje, en muchas ocasiones me sentí desdichada por estar sola, pero no sabía todo lo que estaban pasando mis amigas, en especial Umi-chan. Volví a sentir las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

– ¿Y no hay otra solución? ¿Algo más rápido? –preguntó Elichi casi en tono suplicante.

–Si la hay. Una operación especial, que ayudaría al corazón a funcionar de manera correcta durante el resto de su vida y que corregiría el problema que ella posee. Lastimosamente esa operación es muy costosa. La familia Sonoda no puede afrontarlo.

– ¿Mucho dinero nya?

–Demasiado. Y hay otro problema. Solo un hospital en este país lo hace.

–En el hospital de mi familia… –dijo Maki más para ella que para las demás. Todas la miramos.

–Así es señorita Nishikino.

– ¿De verdad es mucho dinero nya? –volvió a preguntar Rin en un tono inocente. El doctor le sonrió y le asintió despacio.

–Es una cantidad muy grande. Muy pocas familias pueden afrontarlo.

–Maki-chan –comenzó a decir Nicochi mirando por primera vez a Maki desde que se había sentado a su lado–. ¿No puedes hacer algo?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –le dijo ella, pero su rostro mostraba que ya sabía la respuesta.

–Eres la hija del director del hospital, y es cardiólogo. Umi-chan es una de tus amigas. No es lógico que tu hables con tú padre y le pidas que…

–La señorita Sonoda-san pidió que no lo hicieran.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron Maki y Nicochi. Todas miramos al doctor, incluso Honoka.

–Cuando la señorita Sonoda-san estaba en el hospital, le pidió a su familia, a mí y a la señorita Minami-san que no les dijéramos nada a ustedes.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Honoka con un tono muy fuerte de enojo.

–Porque… porque ella podía… morir en cualquier momento y no quería que ustedes… bueno, que se preocuparan ni sufrieran. Además, sabía que algunas podrían intentar hacer algo indebido y ella no quería eso.

–Eso es un pensamiento tan egoísta –dijo Maki con disgusto.

–Demasiado tiempo compartiendo con Honoka-chan –dijo Nicochi. Elichi y yo la miramos con molestia, pero Honoka rio amargamente.

–Nico-chan tiene razón…

– ¡Honoka-chan! –dijo Hanayo.

–La señorita Sonoda-san pensaba en ustedes todos los días. La he visto llorar más veces que las que la he visto sonreír. Ella ha sufrido más por alejarse de ustedes que por la enfermedad en sí misma.

– ¿Y Kotori lo sabía, todo? –volvió a preguntar Honoka, en el mismo tono molesto.

–Minami-san retrasó su viaje para acompañarla en su recuperación cuando se le operó la primera vez. Luego, por petición de la señorita Sonoda-san, viajó al extranjero. Ella ha estado pagando parte del tratamiento y ha estado al pendiente de ella estos dos años.

–Qué clase de amigas somos –dijo Elichi en un susurro cortado por el llanto.

–Elichi…

–Nosotras comenzamos a hacer una vida, comenzamos a irnos a otros países, a trabajar, y nos olvidamos de las demás. Si hubiéramos sido más unidas…

–Eli-chan, no debes decir eso –dijo Hanayo ya llorando. Rin se abrazó a ella y escondió la cara tras el hombro de Hanayo para llorar.

–Pero Hanayo, es la verdad. Nosotras…

– ¡Eli basta! –dijo Honoka en un susurro. Elichi la miró.

–Honoka, tu…

– ¡Basta! –gritó. Las personas en la cafetería nos miraron.

–Honoka… –dijo Nicochi, pero cerró la boca al ver que Honoka se ponía de pie.

–Dices que ustedes fueron malas amigas con Umi-chan. ¿Eso cómo me deja a mí? –lo dijo llorando.

–Honoka-chan –Hanayo la miró fijamente.

–Yo, que he crecido con ella durante muchos años. Yo que la metí en todas mis locuras y ella accedió. Yo que me hago llamar su mejor amiga… Kotori-chan es mucho más amiga para ella que yo.

–No digas eso Honoka –dijo Maki, mirando a Honoka directamente.

–Si no me hubiera peleado con Kotori-chan, yo también hubiera estado con ella el día cuando todo pasó, yo también la hubiera ayudado, yo también… –pero el llanto no la dejó. El doctor la miró fijamente.

– ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la discusión con Minami-san? Ella mencionó la pelea dos veces pero no dijo nada, aunque parecía que le dolía mucho.

–Contesta Honoka –le dijo Nicochi enojada.

–No puedo decirlo… es algo personal entre Kotori y…

El sonido de la bofetada se escuchó en toda la cafetería. Elichi se había puesto de pie y le había dado un golpe seco en la mejilla izquierda de Honoka. La mano aún estaba marcada en su cara.

– ¡Deja de decir eso! –le gritó Elichi. Las personas en la cafetería ya estaban pendientes de la discusión–. Solo dices eso para justificarte y no decirnos la verdad.

–Elichi –le dije y me acerqué a ella. Le tomé la mano para evitar que le volviera a pegar a Honoka. Ella no nos miraba, miraba al suelo.

–Si no confías en nosotras para decirnos que pasó, está bien. Pero deja de mentirte a ti misma.

–Elichi, Honoka tiene sus razones para guardarse eso –le dije, tratando de terminar la discusión.

–Honoka –dijo Maki, poniéndose también de pie–. De verdad es tan difícil decirnos que pasó.

Honoka cerró los puños. Levantó el rostro que estaba bañado en lágrimas y nos encaró a Elichi y a mí. Elichi levantó la mano nuevamente.

–Si tanto lo quieren saber se los diré… –parecía fuera de si–. ¡Le confesé mi amor a Kotori-chan y ella me rechazó porque ama a alguien más! ¡Me rechazó!

Todas nos quedamos de piedra, incluso Elichi perdió la fuerza en su mano y la dejó caer. El doctor se puso de pie y le colocó las manos en los hombros a Honoka.

–Chicas, por favor. Estamos en un lugar público.

Honoka se sacudió las manos del doctor y salió de la cafetería corriendo. Rin se puso de pie y ya iba a seguirla pero Maki le gritó.

– ¡Rin detente! Deja que se vaya.

–Maki-chan…

–No… –comenzó a decir Elichi sentándose en la silla nuevamente–…no imaginaba que Honoka…

–Yo pensé que era algo así –dije en un susurro mirando a las demás–. Por eso no quería que ella lo dijera. Es algo muy difícil tanto para ella como para Kotori-chan.

–Pobre Honoka-chan –dijo Hanayo suspirando.

Nos quedamos en silencio casi un minuto. Los clientes de la cafetería ya habían vuelto a sus conversaciones y no nos prestaban atención. El doctor nos miró.

–Bueno, parece que ya mi parte terminó. Voy a regresar al hospital a revisar el estado de la señorita Sonoda-san.

– ¿Cuándo podremos verla doctor nya? –preguntó Rin de una manera tierna. El hombre le acarició la cabeza, despeinando su cabello.

–No lo sé. Se le sedó para que su corazón no reciba ninguna alteración ni haga un sobreesfuerzo. Esta situación podría durar algunos días. Lo siento.

Todas asentimos. Él nos miró una última vez y dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–Nishikino-san, tienes mi número de teléfono, ¿verdad? –Maki asintió–. Si necesitan hablar conmigo, pueden hacerlo sin problema.

–Gracias Kei.

–Buenas tardes señoritas.

El doctor salió de la cafetería. Yo volví a mi lugar y miré a todas quienes estaban cabizbajas y tristes.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté suspirando. Nicochi me miró fijamente.

–Que quieres que hagamos Nozomi. Ya escuchaste que no podemos hacer nada. Es una situación que se nos escapa de las manos.

–Eso no es cierto –dijo Elichi dibujando una leve sonrisa–. Podemos hacer algo por Umi-chan y de paso ayudar a Kotori y a Honoka.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo es fuerte, y da las respuestas a algunas preguntas. Espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios. ¿Qué creen que pueden hacer nuestras musas para ayudar a las tres amigas? Gracias por leer la historia.


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando salí de la cafetería, el frío aire de la noche congeló todo mi cuerpo y me hizo lanzar un débil grito de sorpresa que hizo reír a Nozomi.

–Ara, Elichi, ¿tienes frío?

–No, solo sentí un pequeño escalofrío.

Me apoyé mejor en el bastón y bajé los tres escalones que tenía la escalera de la entrada a ese lugar. Era la cafetería que siempre frecuentaba con Nozomi cuando éramos estudiantes de secundaria y que quedaba cerca de mi casa. Era el lugar en donde Nozomi y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntas hablando de muchas cosas.

–Ya extrañaba los Parfait de chocolate.

–Pensé que me extrañabas más a mí –dijo Nozomi con una voz tan tierna e infantil que me hizo reír.

–Claro que también te extrañaba a ti tonta.

Nozomi comenzó a caminar a mi lado. Íbamos despacio, por obvias razones, ya que mi pierna había sufrido una importante cantidad de esfuerzo durante el día y apenas podía colocarla sin que me doliera. Cada cierto número de pasos lanzaba un débil quejido acompañado de un suspiro. Nozomi lo notó y me miró fijamente.

–Si fueras más pequeña, te cargaría en mi espalda.

–Si fueras más fuerte no importaría mi tamaño.

Las dos comenzamos a reír. Era extraño, pero extrañaba esto. Extrañaba poder hablar así con alguien que entendiera lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Solo las chicas de **μ's** lo entendían, pero en especial Nozomi.

– ¿No prefieres que tomemos un taxi? –me preguntó colocándose frente a mí para detenerme.

–No falta mucho Nozomi. Además, ya me invitaste al Parfait. No puedo permitir que gastes más dinero en mí.

–Yo no tengo ningún problema en gastarlo en ti Elichi.

Sonreí y le tomé la mano. Continué caminando y comencé a tirar de Nozomi que suspiró con una sonrisa y segundos después ya me seguía.

– ¿Qué piensas de lo que pasó hoy? –le pregunté. Ella comenzó a mirar las estrellas.

–No sé qué pensar Elichi. Estoy entre sorprendida y asustada. Nunca pude imaginar que Umi-chan estuviera enferma. Me cuesta creerlo.

–La chica más saludable, enérgica y preparada… si no lo hubiera escuchado de la boca del mismo doctor no lo hubiera creído.

– ¿Y qué nos lo ocultara? –dijo ella en un susurro.

–Pues… supongo que todos somos egoístas en algunas cosas –dije, recordando que mi lesión se la estaba ocultando a mi familia.

Nozomi se mordió el labio y lanzó un nuevo suspiro. Presionó mi mano con fuerza y bajó la mirada.

–También me sorprendió un poco lo de Honoka-chan. Lo de su confesión de amor. Saber que tenía sentimientos para con Kotori.

–Yo también me sorprendí. Honoka no parece el tipo de chica que se enamore y quiera vivir un romance así.

–Yo sospechaba algo pero… –y guardó silencio. La miré fijamente.

–Pero no pensaste que fuera verdad, ¿cierto?

–Elichi, vivimos en una sociedad muy cerrada. Honoka fue valiente al decirle lo que siente, pero era obvio que iba a ser rechazada. Digo, Kotori es una mujer, educada por una gran directora, bajo todas las normas estrictas de la sociedad, que podría amar a un buen hombre que la quisiera y respetara y…

–Que está enamorada de otra mujer –dije en un susurro. Nozomi me miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué dices Elichi?

–No te hagas Nozomi. Sé que eres muy observadora. Tuviste que haberlo notado. Kotori no discutió simplemente con Honoka porque ella no le correspondía. No discutió porque le sorprendiera la confesión de Honoka. Es algo más.

– ¿Dices que es por Umi-chan?

–Estoy segura que Honoka no sospecha que Kotori la rechazó por Umi. Pero es obvio que entre esas dos hay algo más que una amistad. Tu misma lo viste hoy.

Nozomi enarcó las cejas y lanzó un nuevo suspiro. Ya podíamos ver mi casa desde la distancia. Nos detuvimos un momento bajo una farola para que yo descansara.

–A decir verdad, me agradó mucho verlas en el aeropuerto, fue un reencuentro muy bonito entre ellas. Y pensar que Umi da esa imagen seria, fuerte y perfecta –dijo Nozomi, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Yo suspiré.

–Umi-chan es una chica muy agradable. Si yo hubiera sido hombre, me hubiera enamorado de ella.

–Ara, ¿Elichi como hombre? Serías muy sexy.

Me sonrojé y aparté mi rostro para ocultarlo de la luz de la farola. Nozomi comenzó a reír y se sopló las manos para calentarlas un poco.

–Honoka y Kotori tienen que hablar –dije retomando la conversación–. En algún momento tendrán que decirse la verdad las dos y aceptar lo que eso conlleve. Aunque sea el perder una amistad de años, y Umi-chan se verá involucrada.

–Pero Honoka no está bien Elichi. Lo viste hoy. Ha estado sufriendo en silencio todo este tiempo y ahora… con esto de Umi-chan. Si Kotori se sincera con ella, y es cierto lo que dices, sería un golpe más para el pobre corazón de Honoka. Podría volverse loca de tanto sufrimiento.

Asentí y volví a caminar. Nozomi lanzó un nuevo suspiro y se quedó de pie, debajo de la farola. Me detuve a varios metros de ella y me giré.

– ¿Pasa algo Nozomi?

Ella me miró y negó. Dibujó una sonrisa que sentí como forzada y débil. Se acercó corriendo a mi lado.

–No pasa nada Elichi. Descuida.

Tomó mi brazo y como había hecho yo antes, comenzó a arrastrarme con ella. Unos minutos después ya estábamos frente a la casa. Ver ese lugar trajo muchos recuerdos a mi mente. Sabía que dentro estarían mis padres y me pequeña hermana, además de mi primo que me acompañaba.

Suspiré con una sonrisa y miré a Nozomi. Ella parecía en otro mundo. Le toqué el hombro con mi dedo.

–Nozomi…

–Elichi, ¿estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Estás segura de esa idea loca de Nicochi para ayudar a Umi-chan?

Sonreí. Nozomi me miró expectante y nerviosa. Me recosté a la pared de la entrada y lancé un suspiro.

–Nozomi, no podemos poner toda la responsabilidad en la pobre Maki, como Nico sugirió en su primer plan. Sabemos que la relación de ella con su padre no es buena. No podríamos darle una carga así a Maki.

–Pero Nicochi tiene razón, es más sencillo si ella habla con su padre y le pide que opere a Umi-chan…

–Ponte en sus zapatos Nozomi. ¿De verdad crees que es sencillo?

Nozomi se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Yo suspiré y cerré los ojos. Sentía una enorme carga en mis hombros.

–Pero tampoco creo que lo que piensan hacer funcione –dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio, en un tono algo rudo y seco.

– ¿Por qué?

–Elichi, nosotras ya no somos nadie. No somos conocidas ni famosas. **μ's** ya no existe. Tenemos más de tres años de no actuar juntas, de no cantar. ¿Crees que podremos reunir dinero así? No es tan fácil.

–Nozomi, sino lo intentamos, no lo sabremos.

–Elichi, ¿en dónde nos vamos a presentar? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Nozomi, ¿qué te pasa? –le dije entre asustada y molesta.

–Elichi, sé que quieres ayudar, al igual que todas las demás chicas. Pero mírate… –me señaló la pierna–. No puedes ni caminar menos bailar y hasta que no te recuperes… –se mordió el labio.

–Anda, dilo. Soy una carga –Nozomi negó.

–Además –siguió– sin Honoka, Kotori, Umi y Maki, solo quedamos cuatro, las peores del grupo… esperas que alguien pague por vernos a Nicorinpana y a mí.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso. Nozomi hablando de esa forma tan pesimista y negativa. Me apoyé en el bastón y me acerqué a ella.

–Nozomi…

–Elichi, a veces las cosas suceden por una razón. Quiero mucho a Umi-chan, pero el destino en muchas ocasiones juega con nosotros y no podemos hacer nada.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y enojo. Me apoyé en el bastón y coloqué mi cara a solo pocos centímetros de la de ella.

– ¿Qué viste en las cartas? –le dije en tono fuerte. Nozomi retrocedió un paso–. Contesta Nozomi, ¿qué viste en las malditas cartas?

Nozomi esquivó mi mirada y lanzó un suspiro ahogado. Metió las manos a su chaqueta y se mordió el labio.

–Nozomi… contesta…

–No vi nada –dijo. Su voz tembló al decirlo.

–Siempre consultas las cartas en situaciones como estas, no me puedes decir que no viste nada.

Nozomi lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo una vez más.

–Deberías entrar a descansar Elichi. Ya has hecho demasiado esfuerzo por hoy. Tu pierna no va a sanar así.

–Nozomi…

–Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, incluso en esta apresurada idea de hacer una presentación como grupo. Pero deberías, deberían pensarlo mejor.

–Nozomi, si tienes que decir algo, dímelo. No quiero que te lo guardes.

Nozomi negó. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. No supe que decir o hacer. Estuvimos así como un minuto aproximadamente.

– ¿Qué te pasó en estos tres años, Nozomi?

–Nada… Elichi, nada.

–A mí me parece lo contrario. Estás muy diferente. En ocasiones… pareces otra persona.

–Soy la misma Elichi, soy la misma.

– ¡Hermana!

El grito de Alisa nos separó. Venía corriendo desde la casa con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Nozomi me soltó y se separó de mí. Volvió a poner esa falsa sonrisa que le había visto minutos atrás y colocó sus manos tras su espalda.

Alisa salió del jardín y sonrió más ampliamente. Sus ojos tenían ligeras lágrimas a punto de escapar y temblaba de la emoción.

–Hola Alisa –dije con una sonrisa. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Decir que ya no era pequeña, sino casi de mi misma estatura.

–Hermana, he estado esperándote toda la tarde desde que Alev llegó a la casa.

–Tenía cosas que hacer, pero ya volví.

Las dos comenzamos a reír. Nos separamos del abrazo y Alisa miró a Nozomi que sacudió su mano en señal de saludo. Ambas sonrieron.

–Nozomi-chan, gracias por cuidar y ayudar a mi hermana.

–Descuida Alisa. Elichi es mi mejor amiga, así que lo hago con mucho cariño.

Alisa abrazó a Nozomi y regresó a mi lado. Yo miré a mi amiga que volvió a tener una expresión seria.

– ¿Dónde te estás quedando Nozomi? ¿En tu antiguo departamento?

–No. Ya rentaron ese lugar hace mucho. Pero descuida, tengo donde dormir si te preocupa Elichi –y sonrió.

–Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres –ella negó con su cabeza. Se despidió con su mano.

–Nos vemos mañana Elichi. Vendré por ti.

Alisa comenzó a agitar la mano despidiéndose de Nozomi. La miramos hasta que la oscuridad de la noche se la tragó. Alisa tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar pero yo aún seguía mirando el último punto por el que Nozomi se había marchado.

–Hermana…

–Tres años pueden cambiar a una persona tanto… –dije en un susurro para mí. Alisa me miró fijamente y presionó mi mano.

–Eli, ¿sucede algo?

La miré y negué despacio. Miré a mi hermana de arriba abajo y sonreí.

–Que grande estas Alisa. Ya casi llegas a mi tamaño. Y estás muy hermosa.

–Tú sigues siendo mucho más hermosa, aun con ese vendaje tan feo.

La abracé y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa.

* * *

Perdón por la ausencia. Este capitulo es corto ya que no tuve mucho tiempo el fin de semana para armar algo. Espero les guste. ¿Pasa algo, verdad? Espero sus comentarios y trataré de seguir el ritmo de actualizaciones que he tenido pero, por las fechas en las que estamos, va a ser difícil.

Dejen sus comentarios, que son los que motivan a continuar con la historia. Muchas gracias por seguirla.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta de la tienda Homura de dulces japoneses, el sol aún no había terminado de salir por las montañas y posarse en el cielo matutino. La fría brisa de la madrugada aún soplaba con fuerza y calaba los huesos, y el cantar de las aves apenas era un pequeño murmullo a lo lejos.

Miré el letrero sobre la puerta y me mordí el labio. Normalmente yo no haría esto, por lo menos no sola, pero aun así me arme de valor y toqué despacio. Esperé pacientemente mientras miraba hacia el segundo piso de la vivienda.

–La tienda abre hasta dentro de media hora –dijo una voz femenina mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta. Al verme sonrió–. ¡Oh, Hanayo-chan eres tú!

–Bu… buenos días señora. Perdón por venir tan temprano.

–No, tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Quieres entrar? Está muy frío aquí fuera.

Se hizo a un lado y me permitió pasar. Apenas entré a la casa sentí un agradable calor invadir mi helado cuerpo y un dulce aroma que salía de la cocina me llenó el alma. La mamá de mi amiga sonrió y pidió mi abrigo.

– ¿Buscas a Honoka? –me preguntó mientras colgaba mi abrigo en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

–Eh… sí. Quería ver si podía hablar con ella.

–Toma asiento. Iré a despertarla.

Asentí levemente y me senté en el salón principal, detrás de la mesa de madera. Ella se dirigió a las escaleras, pero se detuvo al pisar el primer escalón. Me mirón, con una mirada algo preocupada.

–Hanayo, antes de despertar a Honoka, ¿me puedes decir qué sucedió ayer?

Me mordí el labio y entrelacé mis manos sobre mi regazo. Ella esperó en silencio aún detenida en el primer escalón de la escalera.

–Perdona que te pregunte así tan de repente Hanayo-chan, pero es que me preocupa mi hija. Ayer llegó muy mal y no dejaba de llorar. Se encerró en su cuarto y hasta este momento no ha salido ni una sola vez.

–Señora… ayer nos dieron unas noticias no muy buenas y luego hubo una discusión.

No sabía que más decir, nunca se me han dado bien las conversaciones con personas mayores. Además, habíamos acordado mantener en secreto todo lo que estaba pasando por el bien de Honoka-chan, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan. Ella suspiró y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Está bien Hanayo-chan. Comprendo que no puedes decírmelo todo. Gracias por quitarme un poco de preocupación.

Subió despacio hasta el segundo piso. Unos segundos después pude escuchar su voz, en un tono fuerte y autoritario.

–Honoka, levántate ya y sal de ese cuarto. Tienes visitas.

Ella regresó al salón y me sonrió. Yo solo dibujé una pequeña sonrisa y acomodé mis gafas.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar Hanayo-chan?

–Un… un té estaría bien. Gracias.

– ¿Y de comer? ¿Quieres probar nuestra última creación?

Asentí y ella sonrió. Se marchó dejándome sola en el salón. Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, ya que siempre subíamos a la habitación de Honoka-chan y era allí donde tenían lugar nuestras reuniones. Era una habitación grande, pero en muchos aspectos se sentía muy saturada.

Tenía pequeños adornos por todas las paredes, y varios retratos. También tenía un televisor grande y una silla mecedora al fondo. Entre las fotografías que habían sobre los demás muebles, siempre había una o dos de Honoka y Yukiho, y en la pared, una enorme fotografía de **μ's.**

Me levante del suelo y me paré frente a la fotografía. Era la fotografía del equipo ganador del Love Live. Honoka-chan sostenía la enorme bandera mientras Rin-chan levantaba sobre su cabeza el trofeo. Yo abrazaba a Maki-chan y debajo de nosotras, Nico-chan estaba casi acostada con su tradicional señal del Nico Ni. Al lado de Honoka-chan, Eli-chan y Umi-chan se abrazaban con mucho cariño y Nozomi-chan y Kotori-chan juntaban sus mejillas con una sonrisa.

Sentí una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla. Acaricié la fotografía con mi mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda limpiaba mi llanto. Escuché unos pasos tras de mí.

–Oh, Hanayo-chan buenos días.

Me giré al escuchar la voz de Yukiho-chan. Estaba de pie, vestida con ropa deportiva. Aún no me acostumbraba a ver lo mucho que había crecido. Era alta, más tonificada y su cabello más largo, muy diferente a la chica que yo recordaba. Sonreí ampliamente.

–Yukiho-chan, buenos días.

– ¿Buscas a mi hermana?

–Este… sí. Ya tu madre fue a avisarle.

Yukiho-chan miró hacia arriba, lanzó un suspiro y luego me miró nuevamente. Yo me mordí el labio, nerviosa ya que sabía lo que venía.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Yukiho… este…

– ¿Quién le pegó tan duro a Honoka? Pude ver la marca de los cinco dedos en la mejilla de mi hermana.

– ¿Eh? –quedé confundida con esa pregunta. Tarde unos segundos en responder–. Fue Eli-chan.

–Lo supuse. Solo tres personas le podrían pegar así a mi hermana, mi madre, Umi-chan y Eli-chan, y estaba segura que fue la última. Gracias por decírmelo.

Enarqué las cejas, completamente confusa. Yukiho-chan sonrió y se disponía a salir cuando apareció la madre de Honoka-chan con una bandeja en sus manos.

–Yukiho, ¿A dónde vas?

–A correr un poco. Necesito estirar las piernas porque en la tarde tengo ensayo.

–Hazme un favor y ve a ver si Honoka ya se levantó. No es de buena educación dejar a una visita esperando tanto.

Yukiho-chan lanzó un suspiro de molestia y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras la madre de Honoka-chan colocaba la bandeja en la mesa al centro del salón. Volví a sentarme y la miré.

–Anda Hanayo-chan, prueba ese exquisito bollo relleno. Te va a gustar.

Se marchó del salón dejándome sola. Tomé la tasa de té y bebí un sorbo. Estaba calientito, perfecto para el frío clima. Miré hacia la entrada cuando Yukiho-chan pasó corriendo. Me sonrió y luego desapareció. Pude escuchar la puerta principal cuando se abrió y se cerró.

Lancé un suspiro triste y comencé a comerme el bollo relleno. Estaba muy sabroso, así que no me duró mucho entre las manos. Los minutos pasaban y yo seguía a la espera. Justo cuando ya terminaba de beber mi té, apareció Honoka.

No sabría cómo describir su rostro. Estaba pálido, sin brillo. Su cabello enmarañado y su coleta, que normalmente iba bien atada al lado derecho de su cabeza, estaba a medio amarrar. Su boca se notaba seca, sus parpados hinchados por completo. Sus azules ojos, apenas mostraban vida y estaban manchados de rojo, del rojo del llanto. Sobre su mejilla izquierda aún se podían contar tres dedos de la mano de Eli-chan.

Trató de sonreír, pero su boca apenas hizo un remedo de sonrisa. Llevaba puesta ropa de salir, lo que llamó mi atención.

–Buenos días Hanayo-chan –dijo, y pude notar su voz seca, carrasposa.

–Buenos… buenos días Honoka-chan –y me levanté torpemente haciendo una reverencia.

–Vamos afuera a hablar.

Honoka-chan salió de la casa. Corrí hasta el recibidor y tomé mi abrigo. Me giré hacia el pasillo y antes de salir, me despedí en voz alta de la madre de Honoka. Cuando salí completamente, Honoka-chan me esperaba en la esquina de la calle. Había metido sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y miraba al cielo suspirando.

Llegué a su lado y la miré fijamente. Ella parecía estar en otro lado en ese momento, pero unos segundos después, bajó la mirada y volvió a intentar su sonrisa.

–Dijo mi madre…

–Honoka-chan perdón por venir a buscarte tan temprano sin preguntar –dije haciendo una reverencia de 90 grados.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí mis gafas llegar a la punta de mi nariz. Honoka-chan lanzó un suspiro y colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

–Al contrario Hanayo-chan. Gracias por venir.

Cuando me levanté pude ver a Honoka-chan sonriendo, su verdadera sonrisa. Sonreí de regreso y ella asintió. Volvió a introducir sus manos en el abrigo y comenzó a caminar con dirección al templo. Yo comencé a seguirla. Era incómodo el silencio, pero no me atrevía a preguntar, me daba miedo que se enojara. De sorpresa, ella fue la que comenzó a hablar.

–Y bien Hanayo-chan, ¿de que querías hablar?

La miré. Ella no me miraba, sino que seguía mirando hacia el cielo que comenzaba ya a tomar su color celeste y mostrar pequeños cúmulos de nubes. Tomé aire profundamente antes de hablar.

– ¿Co… co… cómo estás?

–Te mentiría se te digo que estoy bien –rio un poco forzado–, pero eso ya lo has de imaginar. No dejé de llorar en toda la noche.

–Yo… yo también estuve llorando –le dije casi en un susurro.

–Sí, lo sé. Tienes los ojos hinchados también –dijo y sonrió. Me acomodé las gafas–. Y supongo que todas las demás también lo hicieron.

–Lo que vivimos ayer fue muy… aterrador –dije e inconscientemente abracé mi cuerpo. Ella solo lanzó un nuevo suspiro.

–Aterrador es una forma diferente de decirlo. Enterarnos de algo tan…

No terminó la frase y bajó la mirada. Ya estábamos llegando a las escaleras que daban a la entrada del templo. A lo lejos, casi en la cima, podíamos ver como Yukiho-chan subía corriendo, repitiendo el entrenamiento que años atrás hacíamos nosotras, las integrantes de **μ's.**

Honoka-chan sonrió, seguro recordando lo mismo y decidió continuar caminando en la otra dirección.

– ¿Y qué sucedió luego de que yo me fui? –pregunto unos segundos después. Yo me coloqué a su lado y soplé mis manos para calentarlas.

–Este… bueno… Pensamos en maneras de ayudar a Umi-chan para que pueda sanar.

– ¿Maneras?

–Sí. Nico-chan y Eli-chan comenzaron a buscar diferentes formas de conseguir dinero para pagar la cirugía en el hospital de la familia de Maki. No quieren esperar a que aparezca un corazón que Umi-chan pueda usar.

–Vaya… –fue lo único que dijo y lanzó un suspiro.

–Rin-chan y Nico-chan –continué mientras miraba el cielo– ofrecieron su salario para abrir una cuenta de ahorro en donde depositaríamos el dinero. Eli-chan incluso dice que pondrá todos sus ahorros apenas regrese a Rusia a realizarse la operación.

Honoka-chan soltó una pequeña risa pero siguió en silencio, escuchando mi relato.

–Rin-chan también sugirió que buscáramos un lugar para hacer una presentación y recoger dinero, y de paso, según Nico-chan, tal vez un productor nos ve y entonces **μ's** puede firmar un contrato que nos ayudaría mucho.

– ¿Y qué dijo Maki-chan o Nozomi-chan?

Se detuvo y me miró. Yo me mordí el labio y coloqué mis manos entrelazadas frente a mí. Lancé un suspiro triste.

–Maki-chan… discutió con Nico-chan porque la verdad, es que todas esperábamos que ella pudiera convencer a su papá de operar a Umi-chan, pero ella se negó y no porque no quiera a Umi-chan…

–Maki-chan quiere mucho a todas. Hay muchas más razones para que se haya negado.

–Eso dijo Eli-chan cuando Maki-chan se fue molesta. Al final, comenzamos a pensar en las otras opciones.

– ¿Y Nozomi-chan?

–Nozomi-chan… –y me mordí el labio nuevamente. Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, cuando Honoka-chan la posicionó sobre mí–. Nozomi-chan dijo muy claramente que esto no va a funcionar, que todo lo estamos haciendo a la carrera y no estamos pensando bien.

– ¿Y tú que piensas Hanayo-chan?

Honoka-chan puso una pequeña sonrisa esperando mi respuesta. Yo comencé a sentir calor, aunque la brisa siguiera siendo fría. Cuando no pude darle más largas a mi respuesta, respiré profundamente antes de contestar.

–Pienso igual que Nozomi-chan.

–Yo también –dijo Honoka-chan soltando una riza forzada y retomó el camino.

– ¿Piensas igual? –le pregunté apurando el paso para alcanzarla.

–Si. Ayer mientras lloraba, trataba de pensar en muchas cosas para ayudar a Umi-chan, desde vender mi cuerpo…

– ¡Honoka-chan! –grité escandalizada, pero ella continuó.

–Hasta llegar a hacer un pacto con el demonio. Incluso pensé en vender todo lo que poseo, incluso las cosas de Yukiho. Pero sabes que… me di cuenta de que sería inútil.

–Honoka-chan…

–Necesitamos una cantidad considerable de dinero. Mi familia nunca ha generado esa cantidad desde que tiene la tienda. Y ninguna de nosotras, a excepción tal vez de Maki, podrá tener ese dinero.

–Pero ellas piensan que si podríamos reunirlo. Sí fuéramos famosas.

–Y ese es el punto Hanayo-chan, que no lo somos.

Enarqué las cejas. Honoka-chan hablaba en un tono muy serio, pero no pesimista. Me mordí el labio mientras la miraba fijamente.

–Honoka-chan, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a hablar con Kotori-chan y Umi-chan?

–No sé qué debo hacer Hanayo-chan. Quiero ver a Umi-chan, abrazarla, decirle que estoy ahí con ella, pero a la vez me siento molesta porque me ha ocultado por dos años todo esto.

Lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en una piedra a mitad de un callejón. Ya se podía escuchar el bullicio de los autos y de las personas que comenzaban su mañana de domingo.

–También quisiera hablar con Kotori-chan, pedirle perdón por lo que le dije hace dos años. Tener la amistad que hemos tenido siempre, pero también, saber que me ocultaba todo esto…

–Honoka-chan, quiero que sepas que me sorprendió mucho saber que… bueno que tú… –me quedé callada ya que no supe como continuar. Honoka-chan me miró con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Qué yo que Hanayo-chan? –Desvié la mirada–. ¿Hanayo-chan?

–QuetulehayasconfesadoaKotorichanquelaamas.

Lo dije todo de manera abrupta y atropellada. Apenas se entendió pero Honoka-chan sonrió tiernamente y se rascó la cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

–La verdad Hanayo-chan… aún me pregunto si fue algo bueno haber dicho eso. Siento que es más lo que he perdido por abrir mi bocota y decirle lo que sentía.

–No Honoka-chan, no debes pensar eso. El haberlo dicho es un gesto de madurez –le dije casi gritando de lo emocionada que estaba. Ella se mordió la lengua y rio.

– ¿Madurez? Pensé que nadie nunca diría que yo poseía eso.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Entrelacé mis manos rápidamente y me giré despacio para que ella no me mirara. Honoka-chan lanzó un suspiro y pateó una pequeña piedra.

–Sabes Hanayo-chan, cuando Kotori-chan me rechazó me sentí muy mal…

–Es obvio… ¿no? –dije volviéndola a mirar.

–No por mí, no. Era algo que me esperaba. Me sentí mal por ella…

– ¿Por Kotori-chan? ¿Por qué?

–Porque pensé que a ella la rechazarían igual. Digo, Umi-chan es muy linda y todo pero no me la imagino teniendo una relación de pareja con otra mujer, con lo recta que es su familia y…

– ¿Estás diciendo que Kotori-chan está enamorada de Umi-chan? ¿Te lo dijo ella?

–No, no me lo dijo pero, ¿Acaso nunca lo notaste Hanayo-chan?

Mi cara se puso roja, lo sé porque sentí la presión de la sangre en mi frente, mejillas y orejas. Honoka-chan me miraba con una expresión de temor mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿estás bien?

–Ko…Ko…Ko… con U…U…U…

–No puedo creer que no lo notaras. Kotori-chan siempre fue la más sincera de todas. Fue por eso que me atreví a decirle lo que sentía. Pero sabía que no iba a funcionar.

–Honoka-chan…

–De hecho, nosotras no discutimos por lo que le confesé, discutimos porque quise hacerle ver que a ella también la iban a rechazar. Ella se negó a escucharme…

Busqué donde sentarme. El abrigo ya me estaba incomodando, debido al calor que ya sentía. La sangre me palpitaba en la cabeza y mis manos estaban sudando. Honoka-chan continuó hablando, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

–El saber ayer que las dos han estado en contacto estos dos años, me entristeció porque la única que salió perdiendo de esta confesión fui yo. Discutí con mi mejor amiga porque pensé que sabía más que ella, porque pensé conocer mejor a la otra persona… y esa otra persona se distanció de mi para no herirme con lo que le pasaba… ¿Ves que es complicado?

–Honoka-chan…

–Es por eso que no sé qué hacer. Quiero hablar con ellas, saber que están bien y tratar de que todo sea como antes, aunque me duela admitir que yo sobro en este… como decirlo… triángulo. Pero… no sé con qué cara mirarlas, no sé cómo… no sé.

Honoka-chan bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro de tristeza muy evidente. La miré por unos segundos, ella muy triste y pensativa. Se rascó la mejilla que Eli-chan le había golpeado.

–Eli-chan quiere disculparse por pegarte tan duro. Dijo que no se sentía bien sabiendo que te lastimó tan severamente.

–Al contrario… -dijo y se acarició la marca–. Gracias a este golpe es que volví a la realidad. Creo que ya mi alma pedía a gritos que dejará salir todo lo que guardaba para mí.

Se puso de pie y se estiró cuanto pudo. Hizo un leve gesto de dolor y bajó los brazos con fuerza. Yo sonreí al verla.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿qué piensa de esto?

– ¿Yo?... –me mordí el labio–. Yo no creo que sea la indicada para decir esto. Ni siquiera noté que Kotori-chan tuviera sentimientos para con Umi-chan.

–Vamos Hanayo-chan.

–Bueno… yo intentaría hablar con las dos. Aunque no sepas que decirles, aunque puedas sentirte triste o molesta, en cuanto las veas, creo que podrás expresarte como de verdad quieres. Deja que sean tus sentimientos los que hablen por ti.

Honoka-chan volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa llena de vida. Se acercó a mí, se arrodilló y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo dudé un segundo pero luego le devolví el abrazo con cariño.

–Hanayo-chan, gracias. Eres una gran amiga.

–No creo que…

–Sabes una cosa. Aún recuerdo el día que llegaste corriendo a ver nuestra primera presentación. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre, la mejor fan de **μ's**.

Me volví a sonrojar entre el abrazo de Honoka-chan. Cuando ella se separó de mí, oculté el rostro y acomodé mis gafas, tratando de disimular. Ella miró hacia el final del callejón una vez más.

– ¿Quieres acompañarme? –me preguntó ofreciéndome su mano.

– ¿A dónde?

–Necesito hablar con alguien antes de ir al hospital a ver a Umi-chan.

– ¿Kotori-chan? –Honoka-chan negó.

–Tsubasa-san –me dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tsubasa-san?

* * *

Otro capítulo más, otra conversación más. Espero que les guste mucho y que dejen sus comentarios porque me encanta leerlos. ¿Qué creen que irá a hablar Honoka con Tsubasa? ¿De verdad Hanayo no se daba cuenta? Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

PD:Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios. Sus teorias e ideas han ayudado a darle forma a muchas partes de la historia. Espero que sigan así porque me encanta leerlos de principio a fin (si Mari-chan, los leo por completo).

PD2: Vinus-sama, yo también comencé a sentir lo mismo, pero tu comentario me hizo darme cuenta que sí podía estar cayendo en ese error. Esta no solo es mi historia, es de todos los que la leen, y en este lugar no tengo limitantes como el número de páginas o capítulos, puedo contar las cosas de una manera diferente a una novela. Gracias por tu comentario, me ha ayudado mucho y por eso salió este capitulo de hoy.


	21. Chapter 21

–Bien, corte y terminamos. Cambio a cámara 5 y entra a comerciales.

Ese fue el grito final del director del programa matutino del domingo y los presentadores comenzaron a quitarse sus micrófonos y a acomodar algunos documentos que tenían sobre sus manos. Los camarógrafos comenzaban a alejar las cámaras y los invitados se ponían de pie y comenzaban a despedirse con apretones de mano y reverencias muy marcadas.

Los utileros entraban a quitar todo lo que no se iba a necesitar en los programas siguientes, como sillas, grandes pantallas y objetos varios.

Yo suspiré mirando todo desde detrás de las cámaras. Estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete con mis codos sobre las rodillas y mi cabeza en las manos. Decenas de personas pasaban a mi lado y me ignoraban olímpicamente pero no me importaba, solo buscaba a una de ellas y se encontraba recogiendo utilería al fondo del set.

Miré mi móvil. Esperaba respuesta de un mensaje que había escrito en la noche, pero al parecer, ella seguía molesta y no iba a contestarme. Lancé otro suspiro cansado y sentí un dedo en mi frente. Me asusté y resbalé del taburete golpeando mi trasero en el frío suelo. Suzuki comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

–Perdona Yazawa-san, no pensé que ibas a reaccionar así.

–Estaba distraída Suzuki-senpai.

Me levanté acariciando mi colita y miré fijamente al joven frente a mí.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que aún estás incapacitada –y señaló el vendaje de mi cabeza y de mi brazo.

–Necesito… necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿La súper Idol Yazawa-san necesita hablar conmigo? Esa si es una sorpresa.

Rio y eso me hizo reír. Le dijo algo a otro compañero de trabajo y luego me ofreció su brazo para salir del set. Lo tomé con una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar. Cuando llegamos al pasillo miró el gran reloj que había en una de las paredes y asintió.

–Sé que vas a rechazar mi invitación, pero aun así, ¿te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo?

Colocó las manos a manera de rezo frente a su cara e hizo una reverencia. Enarqué una ceja y sonreí despacio.

–Normalmente te diría que no, pero hoy si pienso aceptar. Necesito un lugar más… privado para hablar.

Él sonrió y nuevamente me ofreció su brazo. Esta vez negué despacio y comencé a caminar delante de él. Salimos del canal de televisión. Frente a la estación había una pequeña cafetería que servía unos platillos bastante deliciosos y no muy costosos así que caminamos hacia allá en silencio.

El lugar estaba casi lleno, y la mayoría eran trabajadores del canal de televisión. Hice un gesto con mi rostro pero Suzuki sonrió y de sorpresa tomó mi mano y me llevó al fondo del lugar.

– ¡Suzuki-senpai!

–Aquí hay un lugar.

Miré el lugar. La mesa estaba bastante alejada de la mayoría por lo que era un lugar más privado. Miré el resto de la cafetería y suspiré.

–Pues… parece que sí.

Hice a tomar la silla pero Suzuki se adelantó y como un caballero la sacó para que yo me sentara. Luego se sentó frente a mí y sonrió.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar Yazawa-san?

–Bueno… ya que tú vas a invitar… –y comencé a pedir algunas cosas del menú. Suzuki sonrió y llamó a la mesera y realizó la orden.

Yo volví a consultar mi teléfono, pero seguía sin tener respuesta. Lo dejé a un lado sobre la mesa y miré a mi compañero.

–Suzuki-senpai… –él me miró expectante–. Necesito pedirte una cosa. Un favor.

–Tú dirás Yazawa-san.

–Necesito un espacio en el programa de espectáculos para cantar con mis amigas.

Suzuki levantó una ceja y su rostro reflejaba una expresión de confusión. Mis ojos pestañaron seis veces seguidas –una técnica secreta que hacía mi mirada más tierna– esperando la respuesta.

–Creo que no entendí… –dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "entendí".

– ¿Qué? Pero si te lo dije muy claro –le contesté ya algo molesta.

–Dijiste que… ¿podrías explicarte mejor Yazawa-san?

Lancé un suspiro molesto y entrelacé mis manos sobre la mesa. Había pensado en esto toda la noche ya que no había podido dormir y ahora necesitaba dejarlo claro. Recuperé mi sonrisa de Idol y comencé a hablar despacio.

–Recuerdas a las dos chicas que me vinieron a buscar hace unos días.

– ¿La chica hermosa de ojos azules y fuerte voz y la pequeña y preciosa gatita de excelente figura y gran condición física?

– ¿Rin con excelente figura? –dije inconscientemente. Suzuki rio.

–Si las recuerdo bien, ¿por qué?

–Bien, la… chica escandalosa de ojos azules es la líder del antiguo grupo de school idols en el que estuve cuando cursaba mi último año de secundaria.

– **μ's –** dijo sonriendo. Yo asentí.

–Ella… bueno, como decírtelo… ella quiere reunir de nuevo al grupo y que trabajemos de manera profesional. Ya estamos casi todas de nuevo…

–Esa es una gran noticia Yazawa-san. Pero no es tan fácil –y su expresión se puso seria.

–Sí, ya lo sabemos. Hemos buscado una agencia o un productor que nos represente pero sin éxito aún.

–El mercado de las Idols profesionales ya está muy saturado Yazawa-san. Entre las que forman grandes grupos como AKB48 o las que se lanzan como solistas, ya son demasiadas. Y las nuevas que han llegado apenas están triunfando como A-RISE.

Me reí amargamente al escuchar el nombre de A-RISE. Me sentía molesta de que esas chicas, que habían sido nuestras rivales y habían perdido contra nosotras en el Love Live, ahora eran un grupo muy famoso. Suspiré y miré a Suzuki.

–Eso también lo sé Suzuki-senpai. Estoy más enterada de las Idols de lo que imaginas.

Sé que mi respuesta sonó ruda, pero él no se molestó. Sonrió y entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa. La mesera llegó con nuestro pedido y luego se alejó. Yo tomé mi taza de café y le di un sorbo.

–Ok, y entonces… –dijo él tomando una tostada y dándole un mordisco.

–Quiero que podamos salir en el programa del miércoles cantando unas canciones. Aunque sean dos, por favor.

–Yazawa-san… ¿por qué me pides esto a mí? Sabes que soy simplemente el jefe de utilería.

–Pero tienes buena amistad con la directora del programa. Así que pensé que podías hablarle y…

Volví a entrelazar mis manos y a pestañear seis veces. Él desvió la mirada y lanzó un suspiro ahogado.

–No es tan sencillo Yazawa-san. El que tenga una amistad con Kurokawa-san no significa que pueda hacerle esos pedidos. Además –me miró fijamente– a ese programa solo llegan los grupos más populares del momento.

Ensombrecí la mirada y golpeé la mesa levemente con los puños apretados. Él suspiró y tomó un poco de su café.

–Yazawa-san…

–Suzuki –quité el senpai y él lo notó– por favor, necesito que me ayudes con esto. Por favor… es necesario…

– ¿Puedo saber el porqué, Nico?

Sentí que ya se estaba molestando. Solo una vez me había llamado por mi nombre y fue cuando recién comenzaba a trabajar. Ese día, recibí el regaño más fuerte en toda mi corta existencia y quedó grabado en mi memoria.

–Bueno… es que… si cantamos en el programa, tal vez un buen productor o una agencia nos ve y entonces decide representarnos, Suzuki-senpai.

Bajé la mirada esperando la respuesta pero no llegó. Pude escuchar la taza de café golpear el plato en la que estaba.

–Yazawa-san… sé que desde hace mucho quieres ser Idol profesional, pero hacer las cosas así lo único que crea es una imagen de desesperación. Es una imagen patética para una Idol.

–Es que… necesitamos hacerlo… necesitamos el dinero… mucho…–dije en un susurro pero no agregué nada más. Suzuki tocó mi mano para llamar mi atención. Cuando lo miré, él sonreía levemente.

–Solo por esta vez, trataré de ayudarte con esto. Si Kurokawa-san dice que no, no insistiré así que no me lo pidas. ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí, no con mi sonrisa de Idol, sino con mi sonrisa sincera. Sentí la necesidad de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo pero me mordí el labio y me contuve. Él sonrió y continué comiendo.

–Gracias Suzuki-senpai, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí. Y mis amigas te lo van a agradecer mucho.

–Eso sí, espero por lo menos el 15% de las ganancias si firman un contrato luego del programa. Será mi parte por el arduo trabajo que tengo que hacer.

No pude contener la carcajada que llamó la atención de todas las personas en la cafetería. Me sonrojé y tapé mi boca con ambas manos. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con la canción "Trouble Busters" de manera fuerte. Rápidamente contesté la llamada, aunque las personas ya me estaban mirando con molestia.

–Aló.

–Nico-chan, buenos días –me dijo una voz en tono muy serio. No fue difícil identificarla.

–Maki-chan –le contesté en tono alegre– Buenos días. Leíste mi…

–Solo te llamo para recordarte que hoy tienes que venir a quitarte los vendajes para revisar tus heridas. Adiós.

Me cortó la llamada sin darme tiempo a decir ni media palabra. Miré el teléfono como si él tuviera la culpa y Suzuki enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Me cortó sin dejarme hablar… –dije aún sorprendida.

– ¿Quién?

–La tsundere esa de Maki-chan… –contesté más para mí que para él.

– ¿La enfermera del hospital Nishikino? –preguntó, sorprendiéndome un poco.

– ¿La conoces?

–La conocí el día que te llevamos de urgencias. He de decir que… no le caí muy bien del todo. Siento que estaba algo… –pero no dijo más y solo sonrió.

Miré mi móvil una vez más solo para ver la hora. Suspiré y terminé de comer mi desayuno con un poco de molestia.

Treinta minutos después ya estaba en la entrada del hospital Nishikino. Suzuki se había ofrecido acompañarme pero como solía hacer yo, lo rechacé. Miré el letrero sobre la entrada y luego miré hacia el lado izquierdo. La entrada a emergencias se encontraba a unos metros de ahí.

Me dirigí con paso lento y entré mirando hacia todos lados. La enfermera de la recepción me sonrió, por lo que me acerqué.

–Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?

–Este… bueno. Me llamó la enfermera Nishikino porque ella debe quitarme las vendas y revisar mis heridas.

– ¿La enfermera Nishikino? –preguntó confusa–. Permíteme un momento.

La enfermera tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Yo mientras esperaba, miraba el lugar. Era una sala de emergencias bastante lujosa, bien decorada y bastante limpia. Se notaba que era un hospital diferente a los públicos. Por los altavoces se escuchó un mensaje.

– _"Enfermera Nishikino, por favor presentarse a Emergencias. Enfermera Nishikino, por favor presentarse a Emergencias"_

–Si gusta, puede esperar en aquellas sillas –y me señaló la sala de espera.

No había muchas personas, pero todas tenían expresiones tristes en sus rostros. Lancé un suspiro y me senté alejadas de ellas. Comencé a revisar el móvil, y le escribí un mensaje a Eli comentándole lo que había conseguido. No me respondió inmediatamente por lo que supuse que estaba ocupada o aún no se había levantado.

–Enfermera, ¿Qué sucede?

Escuché la voz de Maki así que levanté la mirada. La enfermera de la recepción no le dijo nada, simplemente me señaló. La pequeña sonrisa que Maki traía en la cara se borró y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Caminó hacia la puerta al fondo del pasillo y me miró.

–Por aquí –dijo en una voz seca y algo molesta.

Me puse de pie y comencé a seguirla. Al entrar pude ver un montón de camas, la mayoría vacías. Las pocas que estaban ocupadas tenían a alguna persona siendo revisados por un médico o una enfermera.

Maki continuó caminando y se metió por una puerta verde. Yo la seguí y al entrar noté que era un pequeño consultorio. Tenía una camilla en el centro y un montón de estantes con objetos médicos. Maki estaba de espaldas y sacaba unas tijeras muy grandes y algunas botellas de una gaveta.

–Siéntate –dijo sin girarse.

Me sentí algo intimidada, a pesar de que yo era mayor en edad, Maki tenía un aura muy poderosa y podía ponerme nerviosa con su voz. Me senté en la camilla y la miré.

–Acaso eres tonta –me dijo apenas se giró con las tijeras y las metió en el vendaje de mi brazo–. No tenías que venir a emergencias y buscarme a mí específicamente para que te quitaran las vendas, lo podía hacer cualquier enfermera en consulta general.

–Disculpa… –le dije en tono ya molesto por su actitud–. Por suerte tengo una excelente salud y no visito los hospitales muy a menudo, así que no sabía a donde debía ir.

Maki no contestó nada, se limitó a cortar los vendajes. A pesar de verse molesta, su forma de trabajar era muy cuidadosa. Cuando terminó de cortar el vendaje, ambas miramos la herida fijamente. Era un corte de unos treinta centímetros. Ella se acercó más y tomó una de las botellas.

–Te puede doler un poco –dijo y comenzó a rociar la herida con el contenido de la botella.

Sentí que el brazo se me acalambró por completo. De la herida, comenzó a brotar un poco de espuma, y podía sentir un ardor. Maki sonrió con satisfacción.

– ¿Te divierte? –le dije molesta.

–No, simplemente veo que la herida sana bien.

Me quedé sorprendida. Maki limpió los residuos del líquido y en lugar de vendar nuevamente, tomó un parche y una gaza y cubrió la herida.

–Te vas a dejar eso tres días y luego te lo quitas tu sola.

Asentí pero sin decir nada. Maki volvió a coger las tijeras enormes y las dirigió al vendaje de la cabeza. Yo retrocedí un poco.

–Oye… –dijo molesta.

–Ten cuidado de no cortar mi cabello. Dura mucho para crecer.

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada, solo me miró fijamente con esos ojos rasgados purpura intenso. Suspiré y le acerqué la cabeza con algo de temor. Ella comenzó a trabajar en silencio. Cortaba de una forma más cuidadosa que con el primer vendaje, incluso apartó un mechón de cabello de mi frente con su suave mano y continuó trabajando. Yo sentí un leve sonrojo y moví la cabeza.

–Deja de moverte Nico-chan o voy a terminar lastimándote.

Suspiré y me quedé quedita. Ella terminó de quitar la venda y suspiró. Despacio se acercó a mi frente, cerca de la ceja izquierda y concentró su mirada en la herida. Yo levanté la vista, no podía ver sus ojos, pero podía ver sus labios, semi abiertos y que emanaban un aire caliente sobre mi rostro. Su aliento olía a fresas.

–Parece que está herida no está sanando bien. ¿Te has golpeado aquí o te has tocado la cabeza estos días?

No le conteste. Seguía mirando su rostro que me miraba con algo de preocupación. Ella enarcó una ceja y suspiró.

– ¿Me estás oyendo Nico-chan? –dijo otra vez en su tono molesto.

– ¿Qué? –y aparté mi mirada con algo de sonrojo.

– ¿Te pregunté que si te has golpeado la herida o tocado la cabeza?

–No, que yo recuerde.

Maki se cruzó de brazos y agarró su cabello. Miró las botellas y luego me volvió a mirar. Tomó una toalla y la roció con el mismo líquido que colocó en mi brazo.

–No me vas a poner eso en la cabeza, ¿o sí?

–Debo limpiar la herida –dijo pero dibujo una pequeña sonrisa malévola. Yo me asusté.

–Me va a doler. Y si por culpa de ese líquido se me comienza a caer el pelo y quedo calva.

Maki soltó una carcajada sonora, algo extraño en ella. Negó despacio y se acercó a la herida. Con cuidado, apartó mi cabello y colocó la toalla. Sentí el ardor, más fuerte, más intenso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la respiración se me comenzó a cortar debido al dolor. Pude sentir como bajaba la espuma por mi frente y cerré mis ojos dejando escapar el llanto. Luego de unos segundos, ella terminó de curar mi herida.

–Voy a tener que volver a vendar toda la cabeza Nico-chan.

No dije nada, ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta me lo impedía. Limpié mis ojos para que ella no notara que estaba llorando. Maki tomó el vendaje y se acercó a mí.

–Necesito que me ayudes.

Asentí despacio. Ella colocó el principio del vendaje cerca de mi ceja derecha y yo lo sostuve. Luego ella comenzó a rodear mi cabeza con el vendaje.

– ¿Leíste mi mail? –le pregunté ya recobrando mi compostura.

–Sí –contestó secamente.

– ¿Y por qué no me contestaste?

–Pensé que no era necesario –dijo en el mismo tono.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que sabré si me has perdonado sino me contestas?

Continuó vendando mi cabeza despacio y en silencio. Cada vez que presionaba el vendaje para ajustarlo, yo soltaba un leve gemido. Ella se mordió el labio y terminó su labor. Bajé mi mano y levanté la mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

–Creo que me pasé con el vendaje. Casi no se te ve el flequillo.

– ¿Es la primera vez que le vendas la cabeza a alguien? –le pregunte tratando de tocar mi frente. Ella agarró mi mano con fuerza.

–No te toques… vas a aflojar el vendaje.

Suspiré con molestia pero no solté su mano. Ella continuó mirándome, algo que hizo que me sintiera un poco incomoda. Se mordió el labio en gesto pensativo y suspiro.

–Mejor lo suelto y lo vuelvo a hacer.

Trató de levantar la mano pero yo se la detuve. Me miró sorprendida.

–No lo toques –le dije–. Lo vas a aflojar. Yo creo que quedó perfecto.

Sonreí, y ella se sonrojo. Sacudió su mano para soltar la mía y se giró dándome la espalda. Comenzó a guardar todo lo que había usado. Yo me toqué la frente, era verdad, no podía sentir mi flequillo. En lugar de enojarme, sentí cierta lastima. Maki estaba haciendo todo lo posible por soportar el tener que trabajar como enfermera para complacer a su padre.

–Nico-chan… –dijo en un susurro. Yo la miré pero ella seguía de espaldas.

– ¿Maki-chan?

–Puedo pedirte un favor. Si no quieres hacerlo no te preocupes, no es algo que me sorprenda de todos modos, pero…

–Si no me dices que es, no puedo rechazarlo, así que deja de quejarte.

Maki se giró. Su expresión era diferente, menos tensa, menos molesta. Se mordió el labio y se recostó en el mueble.

–Mañana… tengo una cena con mi familia y… pensaba hablar con mi padre y quisiera que tú me acompañaras.

– ¿Hablar con tu padre? ¿Lo de Umi-chan?

Maki asintió levemente. Sentí un leve temor en mi pecho, una opresión en mi corazón. Me apresuré a responderle.

–Maki-chan, pensé que ayer habías dicho que no lo ibas a hacer. Es más, Eli-chan y las demás decidimos no presionarte, es por eso que me disculpé en el mail que te mandé.

–Anoche, no pude dormir pensando en Umi-chan. Ella ha sufrido mucho estos años y ahora que… tiene una oportunidad para sobrevivir… yo se la estoy quitando.

–Maki-chan…

–No espero que mi padre acepte, de hecho, no sé siquiera si me escuchará, pero si alguien me acompaña, no solo hará que él se muestre más receptivo, sino que… me dará un poco más de confianza a mí.

– ¿Y por qué yo? –le pregunté un poco confusa–. ¿No sería mejor Eli-chan que es más madura o Honoka-chan que es la líder del grupo?

Maki no contesto. Esquivó mi mirada y se mordió el labio.

–Incluso Hanayo-chan seria... no espera, Hanayo-chan no sería de mucha ayuda. Incluso Nozomi sería mejor compañía que yo.

–Si no quieres acompañarme solo dilo –dijo entre dientes pero sin mirarme. Pude notar que una lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla. Eso me quebró. Instintivamente me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con fuerza.

–Voy a ir –dije en un susurro. Ella estaba tensa en mi abrazo–. Voy a ir solo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo.

–Gracias Nico-chan –dijo entre leves sollozos.

La solté y ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yo me alejé y evité su mirada. Suspiré y comencé a hablar despacio.

–Voy a ir al hospital a ver a Umi-chan. ¿Quieres venir?

–Por el estado de salud de Umi-chan, no creo que le quiten los sedantes aún, así que no nos van a dejar entrar y no van a poder verla. Además tengo que terminar mí…

– Si no quieres acompañarme solo dilo –dije pero con una sonrisa. La miré y ella sonrió levemente. Miró su reloj y lanzó un suspiro.

–Iré a pedir permiso. Eso me costará unas horas más de trabajo por hoy, pero no importa. Voy solo porque me lo estás pidiendo.

Sonrió un poco más y yo negué despacio. Ella sacó una paleta del mueble más alto y se acercó a mí. Me la ofreció.

– ¿Para mí? –pregunté confusa. Ella asintió.

–Por ser una buena niña y portarse bien con la enfermera que la atendió.

Tomé la paleta, pero no me esperaba lo siguiente. Maki se acercó y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Cuando se alejó noté su rostro sonrojado. Abrí la boca pero ella habló antes.

–Te lo debía… de la última vez –dijo en su habitual tono molesto.

Salió del consultorio dejándome completamente sorprendida. Suspiré con una sonrisa y me metí la paleta a la boca. Salí a la recepción y comencé a esperarla, pensando en la cena que tendría al día siguiente.

* * *

Un poco de NicoMaki hoy. Estas chicas deben de ponerse de acuerdo ¿no? Honoka por un lado, Nico por otro, Eli por otro... están haciendo un revoltijo... jajaja.

Ya en serio. Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, y que dejen sus comentarios. ¿Que pasará en esa cena? (¿Y porqué Tsubasa no habló con Honoka hoy?)


	22. Chapter 22

–Cinco, seis, siete, ocho y giro –gritó la instructora, mientras yo intentaba seguir los pasos de la nueva coreografía–. Giro, abrir los brazos.

Anju abrió los brazos, pero estaba tan cerca de mí, que su mano golpeó mi frente y caí sentada con fuerza en el suelo.

–Tsu, ¿estás bien?

Yo asentí mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. La instructora detuvo la música y suspiró.

–Anju, te dije ayer que con el giro debes colocarte detrás de Tsubasa, no a lado de ella.

–Lo siento –dijo Anju haciendo una reverencia. Erena suspiró con molestia y se acercó a mí. Estiró sus manos.

–Ven enana, te ayudo.

Sonreí y le di las manos a Erena. Me puse de pie y abracé a Anju. La instructora miró el reloj sobre la pared y suspiró.

–Chicas, deben mejorar esta coreografía para mañana. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes del concierto del fin de semana, y tenemos que ensayar las demás canciones.

–Lo sentimos, Kajihura-san. Algunas tenemos dos pies izquierdos y otras estamos en la luna –dijo Erena con evidente molestia en su tono mirando primero a Anju y luego a mí.

–Está bien –dijo la instructora con una sonrisa–. Una coreografía nueva siempre es complicada de memorizar, y más cuando tienen ocho coreografías más que recordar. Cinco minutos de descanso.

Ella se alejó y salió de la habitación. Anju miró a Erena con cierto enojo mientras yo solo seguía dándome un leve masaje en la frente.

–Erena, el que tu tengas habilidad para memorizar y bailar no te da derecho a que estés hablando así de mi o de Tsu.

–Y vamos de nuevo con esto –dije entre dientes.

–Anju, ustedes deben poner más de su parte. Ya no somos School Idols, somos Idols de verdad, con mucho reconocimiento en estos últimos meses. No podemos…

–Ya sé que no podemos hacer una presentación mediocre, pero hablando así de nosotras tampoco nos das la confianza…

–Chicas, chicas, paren ya esta discusión –dije metiéndome entre las dos que ya habían comenzado a encararse. Anju se giró y cruzo los brazos mientras Erena me miraba fijamente.

–Tsubasa, lo que digo…

–Es cierto Erena, lo sabemos, pero Anju también tiene razón. ¿Cuántas veces más vamos a discutir por esto? Tres años de secundaria, y tres años fuera, y en todos los ensayos terminamos peleando por lo mismo.

–Ya me estoy cansando de esto, de verdad… –dijo Anju con cierta tristeza y se alejó hasta la ventana, al otro extremo de la habitación. Erena la miró unos segundos y suspiró con molestia.

–Enana, si no tomamos más en serio esto, no va a durar mucho.

Erena se alejó al lado opuesto de la habitación y me dejó sola en el centro. Me mordí el labio y miré a las dos. Las dos tenían razón, pero también estaban equivocadas y yo no podía ponerme del lado de ninguna. Siempre había sido la más centrada, la más neutral.

Suspiré. Miré mi reflejo en el gran espejo de la habitación. ¿Que debía hacer? Ya había sucedido tantas veces esta discusión que ya no tenía idea de cómo logra hacer las paces entre las tres.

Volví a mirar a Anju. Se había sentado en la butaca del piano y miraba el horizonte. Podía notar el reflejo de una lágrima que le bajaba por la mejilla. Miré luego a Erena. Practicaba los pasos de la coreografía usando el pequeño espejo de pie que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

Suspiré una vez más. La instructora entró a la habitación y dio tres palmadas fuertes.

–Bien, continuaremos donde lo dejamos.

Anju y Erena regresaron al centro y se colocaron detrás de mí sin mirarse. La música comenzó a sonar y nuevamente comenzamos a bailar la coreografía al ritmo de la cuenta de la instructora.

De pronto comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Se me había olvidado apagarlo. La instructora detuvo la música y nos miró con cara de molestia.

– ¿Qué dije acerca de los teléfonos? Que los quería apagados o en silencio.

–Lo siento, lo siento –dije y corrí a mi bolso. Pude escuchar una pequeña risa en Anju pero un suspiro de enojo en Erena.

Me agaché y comencé a buscarlo dentro de todo el desorden que tenía. Cuando lo agarré, miré el número en la pantalla. Era desconocido para mí. Miré de reojo a la instructora que hablaba con Erena, así que contesté.

– ¿Aló?

–Tsubasa, hola. Soy yo Honoka –me quedé de piedra–. Perdona que te llame. Mi hermana Yukiho me dio tu número.

–Ho… Ho… Honoka, hola –fue lo único que dije. Se me secó la garganta de la emoción. Volví a mirar hacia atrás pero la instructora ahora hablaba con Anju. Erena me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Estas muy ocupada? ¿Crees que podamos hablar?

– ¿Dónde estás?

–Bueno, en tu agencia, una muchacha muy amable me dijo que estarías en una academia de baile, cerca de la estación hacia Hokaido. Estoy afuera del edificio.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me puse de pie. Corrí hacia la ventana con la mirada de las tres sobre mí. Ahí estaba Honoka, mirando hacia arriba. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al verme. Estaba acompañada de otra persona.

–Voy para abajo –dije sin pensar y comencé a correr hacia la puerta.

–Kira-san –gritó la instructora.

–Tsu…

–Enana…

Comencé a bajar las escaleras de los cuatro pisos. Cuando llegué al descanso del segundo piso, resbalé pero pude sostenerme de la pared, aunque mi tobillo de dobló levemente. Continué bajando hasta llegar a la entrada.

Salí y fue como si un enorme sol me recibiera con su brillo. Honoka sonrió y comenzó a saludarme con su mano. A su lado, la otra chica sonreía y se había ruborizado levente. Pude reconocerla enseguida.

–Honoka, Koizumi-san –dije recuperando el aliento.

–Hola Tsubasa-san –dijo Hanayo sonrojándose más.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de saltar a los brazos de Honoka y volverla a abrazar como hacía unos días atrás lo había hecho. Ella se aclaró la garganta y me miró.

– ¿No estabas ocupada?

–No –dije, controlando mis pensamientos–. Solo estábamos ensayando.

–Perdón Tsubasa-san. Si quieres volvemos en otro momento.

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a ellas. Miré hacia atrás, a la entrada del edificio. Le tomé la mano a Honoka y comencé a caminar con ella. Hanayo nos comenzó a seguir asustada.

–Tsubasa…

–Alejémonos de aquí antes de que salga Erena con su mal genio.

Caminamos unas dos calles y llegamos a una pequeña plazoleta donde solo había dos ancianos jugando shoogi en una de las bancas. Las miré fijamente y sonreí. Hanayo suspiró.

– ¿Por qué nos alejamos? –preguntó en tono bajo y nervioso.

–Hoy no ha sido un buen día –dije levantando los hombros– y Erena anda de mal humor. Supongo que ahora que regrese me dará un sermón de una hora.

–Perdón –dijeron las dos y se inclinaron. Yo comencé a mover la cabeza.

–Tranquilas, tranquilas. No se preocupen. ¿Y bien?

Honoka sonrió y miró a Hanayo. Se acercó a mí y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Tsubasa, quería hablar contigo, pedirte consejo.

Su tono fue serio, casi de súplica. Miré a Hanayo que esperaba unos pasos detrás de ella. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y nos miraba fijamente. Su expresión era igual a la de Honoka.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Honoka comenzó a relatarme todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores. Como se reencontraba con Eli, Nozomi y las demás. Como ella, Hanayo y todas se enteraban de la enfermedad de Umi y era por eso que las evitaba. Como esta había sido internada en un hospital y había sido sedada para evitar complicaciones. También me comentaron de las únicas dos soluciones que habían. Hanayo suspiró y se secó una lágrima antes de continuar hablando.

–Ayer fue un día realmente malo para nosotras –dijo en su tímida voz. Honoka suspiró.

–La única solución que nos queda, es reunir el dinero para la operación de Umi-chan. Hanayo ya me dijo que Nico-chan y Eli están intentando hacer algo para eso, pero no quiero dejarlas con la carga de todo.

– ¿Y qué has pensado? –le dije. Ella negó con su cabeza.

–Nada. Pasé toda la noche pensando y no se me ocurrió nada, solo estupideces.

–Yo igual –dijo Hanayo y lanzó un suspiro–. Nada de lo que pensaba era racional.

– ¿Y de verdad Nishikino-san no puede pedirle a su padre que le ayude? –pregunté con cierta duda en mi voz. Honoka y Hanayo se miraron.

–Maki-chan… bueno… –comenzó a decir Hanayo. Honoka la interrumpió.

–Maki-chan y su padre no tienen una buena relación a causa de **μ's.** Ella, debe seguir el legado y heredar el hospital, eso es lo único que vale para su padre.

Me mordí el labio. Que poco conocía yo a esas chicas. Siempre las consideré mis rivales y mi inspiración, pero no sabía nada de ellas la verdad. Lancé un suspiro y me senté en el suelo. Honoka me imitó pero Hanayo se quedó de pie.

–Honoka…

–Todas decidimos no presionar más a Maki-chan –dijo Hanayo. Yo la miré–. Es por eso que todas estamos buscando otras maneras de juntar el dinero.

–Tsubasa, ¿Qué me aconsejas? Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar si no logro encontrar una solución. Quiero ayudar mucho a Umi-chan. Es tanto lo que quiero ayudarla, que le daría mi propio corazón con tal de verla bien.

Hanayo y yo abrimos los ojos con sorpresa. Me arrodillé y le coloqué las manos en los hombros a Honoka y la sacudí dos veces.

–No seas idiota, no digas eso.

–Honoka-chan…

–Perdón, perdón –dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia. Yo suspiré y me volví a sentar.

Honoka suspiró y pude notar unas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. No me había percatado que en su mejilla izquierda tenía la marca de tres dedos. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Que te pasó en el rostro?

–Ah, esto –y se acarició la mejilla–. Un golpe que me dio Eli-chan ayer.

– ¿Ayase-san te pegó?

–Para hacerme entrar en razón. En realidad creo que ya lo necesitaba.

Me acerqué otra vez y le acaricié la herida. Me sentí molesta con Eli por haberle pegado de esa manera, pero creo que podía entenderla, en parte. Cuando miré a Honoka noté que estaba sonrojada. Me sonrojé y me alejé de ella. Hanayo sonrió.

Honoka se sopló las manos y enterró su rostro en las rodillas. La miré unos segundos y luego miré a Hanayo. Ella suspiró.

–Ya ves cual es el problema Tsubasa-san.

–Bueno… yo no podría ayudar mucho –dije mirando hacia el suelo–. No tengo mucho dinero y lo que ganamos se divide entre las tres, aunque podría decirle a Erena y Anju que…

– ¡NO! –Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo–. No queremos que nos des dinero, no pienses eso –terminó de decir Hanayo escandalizada.

–Tsubasa, no queremos que nos des dinero, ni tú ni las demás chicas de A-RISE. Lo que queremos es… bueno alguna idea de cómo conseguirlo por nosotras.

– ¿Y qué tal con **μ's**? –pregunté con una sonrisa. Las dos se miraron.

–Bueno, es que sin Umi-chan, ni Maki-chan, ni Kotori-chan, ni Eli-chan… solo quedamos cinco y bueno… **μ's** somos las nueve –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Honoka asintió.

–Yo seguí tu consejo, y las busqué a todas, pero como has visto, no ha sido sencillo reunirlas. Y ahora que estamos las nueve… pues ya ves. Es como si el destino jugara con nosotras.

Me mordí el labio. Honoka y Hanayo tenían razón. Lo que hacía especial a **μ's** era que cada una de sus integrantes era especial, y las nueve juntas, lograban crear esa magia. Hanayo sopló sus manos y miró hacia el cielo.

– ¿No tienen frío? –preguntó abrazándose a si misma–. En especial tu Tsubasa, que saliste sin abrigo.

Reí y Honoka rio también. Ambas negamos pero Hanayo se abrazó más fuerte. Lanzó un suspiro y nos miró.

– ¿No quieren algo caliente de tomar? –preguntó en un pequeño suspiro.

–Yo no, gracias Hanayo-chan –dijo Honoka, estirando las piernas.

–A mí me gustaría algo. Un chocolate si no te molesta.

Hanayo sonrió y asintió. Se alejó de nosotras casi corriendo. Honoka se mordió el labio y comenzó a mirar sus manos. Yo me acerqué a ella un poco más.

– ¿Y no has logrado hablar con Minami-san? –Honoka esquivó mi mirada.

–Tsubasa, no he podido hablar con ella aún, y aunque pudiera… no sé qué decirle. Tengo miedo de hacer más grande el problema.

Yo me acerqué a ella un poco más.

–Honoka, ¿qué paso entre Minami-san y tú?

–Tsubasa… no sé si deba decírtelo. En realidad yo no siento que seamos tan amigas para que yo…

–Honoka. Te lo dije hace unos días, recuerdas. Yo estaré aquí para ti… –me detuve antes de decir algo que no debería. Ella suspiró y volvió a bajar su mirada.

–Kotori y yo… bueno, nos conocemos hace mucho. Ella es una chica increíble, muy sensible y amable. Hemos estado juntas desde que nos conocimos. Ella siempre ha estado… bueno –se detuvo y tragó fuerte–, siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo, bueno o malo. Es normal que pasara…

– ¿Qué pasara qué? –le pregunté confusa.

–Bueno… que comenzara a sentir algo más por ella que solo amistad. Sé que está mal decirlo, porque somos mujeres y la sociedad podría…

–Honoka –dije con un hilo de voz–. ¿Dices que estas enamorada de Minami-san?

–Sí, y se lo confesé, le dije lo mucho que la amaba, y eso llevó a nuestra discusión.

Fue un golpe directo al corazón. Un puñal que se clavaba en mi alma. Sentí un enorme vacío dentro y la sensación terrible de querer llorar. Honoka suspiró y siguió hablando.

–Kotori me dijo que no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos porque está enamorada de otra persona. Yo quise hacerle ver que esa otra persona probablemente la iba a rechazar y para mi sorpresa, Kotori se enojó y me dijo que eso era una mentira. Luego me pegó y terminó marchándose.

Honoka volvió a suspirar y me miró. Yo trataba de controlar mis lágrimas. Me dolía el pecho y sentía una presión en la cabeza, como si dos grandes bloques de concreto la estuvieran estrujando.

– ¿Y conoces a esa otra persona que ella ama? –le pregunté con la voz quebrada. Ella asintió despacio.

–Umi-chan –dijo y abrazó sus piernas. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– ¿Sonoda-san? Eso es…

–Es la verdad. Kotori cree que yo no lo sé, pero la conozco muy bien y conozco a Umi-chan… o bueno, creía conocerla, porque nunca pensé que me ocultaría lo de su enfermedad. Es por eso que digo que Umi-chan no le va a corresponder.

Yo tragué el nudo en la garganta que tenía y miré al cielo. Si cerraba los ojos, escaparían todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo en ellos.

– ¿Y aún la amas? –le pregunté con la voz entrecortada–. ¿Aún amas a Minami-san?

Honoka se mordió el labio pero no me contestó. En ese momento desee que la tierra me tragara. Me puse de pie y fingí mirar mi teléfono.

–Vaya, que tarde es ya. Debería regresar –dije y me sacudí el pantalón del buzo. Honoka me miró confusa.

–Oh, perdón Tsubasa –dijo y se puso de pie–. Te he quitado tiempo. Disculpa.

–No Honoka –dije esquivando su mirada–. Sabes qué, ya tengo tu teléfono. Voy a pensar en algo y te llamo. ¿Te parece?

–Gracias Tsubasa. Eres como un ángel para mí, que está para cuidarme.

Esas palabras me quebraron. Ya no podía sostener más las lágrimas. Me giré para que ella no me viera y traté de limpiarlas con mi sudadera. Tomé un poco de aire.

–Deberías hablar con Minami-san eso sí. Que lo de ustedes se solucione sería importante para **μ's.** Deberías hacer ese esfuerzo.

–Je, je, je, es fácil decirlo… pero lo voy a intentar. Supongo que de hoy no pasa.

– ¿Hoy? –pregunté y me giré. Ya había podido limpiar los rastros de mi llanto, aunque por dentro mi alma quería desahogarse.

–Sí. Pienso ir al hospital donde está Umi-chan. Y casi estoy segura de que… Kotori estará ahí. Tendremos que hablar…

Se mordió el labio y se puso triste. Hanayo regresó con dos bebidas en sus manos. Al ver a Honoka así preguntó de manera tímida.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Honoka negó con fuerza y volvió a dibujar una leve sonrisa.

–Nada Hanayo-chan. Que ya me decidí. Hablaré con Kotori. Tsubasa tiene razón. Por el bien de **μ's** y de Umi-chan, debo terminar mi capitulo con mi mejor amiga, aunque eso signifique perderla.

Otro golpe al corazón. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y suspiré profundamente. Me acerqué a Hanayo.

– ¿Ese es el mío Koizumi-san? –y señale uno de los vasos. Ella asintió y me lo dio–. Te lo pagaré luego.

–No, no hace falta.

–Bueno, nos vemos chicas. Si… si se me ocurre algo, te llamaré Honoka.

Honoka sonrió y abrió los brazos para abrazarme, pero yo retrocedí dos pasos y me despedí con la mano. La expresión en el rostro de ambas era de confusión. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, comencé a correr hacia el estudio donde estábamos ensayando.

Cuando doblé por la esquina, pude ver a Anju y a Erena de pie en la entrada. Anju al verme sonrió. Yo comencé a correr más rápido, cuando sentí que se me volvía a doblar el mismo tobillo que se había lastimado antes. Caí de bruces en el suelo y el chocolate se esparció por la acera.

Anju y Erena corrieron en mi dirección y se agacharon a mi lado. Yo comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña.

–Tsu… ¿estás bien?

–Anju… me quiero morir…

Anju me abrazó. No necesitó saber de qué le hablaba para abrazarme con fuerza. Erena suspiró y me acarició la cabeza. Esas dos ya me conocían muy bien.

– ¿Tiene que ver con Kousaka-san? –me preguntó en tono serio. Yo asentí.

Se miraron. Luego ambas me ayudaron a ponerme de pie. Anju comenzó a sacudir mi ropa y Erena a acomodar mi cabello. No pude poner el tobillo porque me dolía y trastabillé hacia atrás. Anju me abrazó para evitar que me cayera de nuevo y me susurró al oído.

–Vamos adentro y nos dices que pasó.

Miró a Erena que asintió y se agachó frente a mí. Me cargó sobre su espalda y regresamos al salón de ensayos.

* * *

Un capitulo triste para Tsubasa, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué pasará ahora que sabe lo que siente Honoka?

Espero les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios. Pronto, otro capitulo más.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando llegué a la esquina, el semáforo se puso en rojo. Tuve que quedarme ahí de pie, esperando junto a decenas de personas a mi lado. Saqué el móvil de mi abrigo, y miré su pantalla. Nada, no tenía ni llamadas perdidas ni mensajes. Hice un puchero y volví a marcar el número 1 para llamar al número guardado en la memoria. Automáticamente entró la grabación de la contestadora y lancé un suspiro molesto.

– ¿Kayo-chin dónde estás? –dije entre dientes.

Guardé el teléfono en mi abrigo y miré el semáforo. Aún seguía en rojo. Suspiré con pesar y esperé paciente. Me acomodé la capucha de mi abrigo, ocultando mi cabeza y suspiré una vez más.

Había ido a la casa de Kayo-chin, pero cuando llegue, su madre me había indicado que había salido muy temprano pero que no le había dicho adonde. Me extrañó, porque ella no me había dicho nada, y siempre me decía para donde iba, esperando que yo la acompañara.

El semáforo cambio y comencé a cruzar. Todas las personas iban bien abrigadas y ninguna miraba hacia otro lado, solo yo, que buscaba a mi amiga. Ya había ido a los lugares donde pensé que podía estar Kayo-chin, pero en ninguno la había podido encontrar. Solo me quedaba uno, y hacia allá me dirigía.

Cuando llegué a otro cruce, observé nuevamente a la multitud. Para ser un domingo, muchas personas habían salido de sus casas. Suspiré y seguí caminando a paso lento. Otro cruce más, y el semáforo me detuvo. Una chica, en una hermosa gabardina blanca con creo que eran plumas en el cuello, se paró a mi lado. Tenía un rostro muy triste y el maquillaje algo corrido. No había logrado reconocerla hasta que vi su peinado. Solo conocía a dos personas que se peinaran de esa manera.

– ¿Kotori-chan?

La chica me miró y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Yo sonreí y salté para abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

–Oye, espera –dijo y trató de alejarme de ella. La miré confusa–. ¿Quién eres?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Me quité la capucha y dejé que mi cabello flotara con el frio viento. Kotori-chan me miró más fijamente y sonrió.

–Rin-chan. Perdona, es que con esa capucha no te reconocí. Es que te ves muy diferente.

– ¿De verdad? –le dije y miré mi abrigo. Era un abrigo normal de color negro, pero la capucha tenía unas leves protuberancias que parecían orejas de gato. Ella asintió y me acarició la cabeza.

–Estás muy bella. Te han sentado bien estos tres años.

–Je, je –dije sonrojada y algo apenada–. Gracias.

Kotori-chan sonrió un poco más, pero volvió a poner su expresión triste. Podía suponer que era por Umi-chan. Me sentí triste también. Le tomé la mano, algo que la sorprendió.

– ¿Vas hacia el hospital, nya?

–Sí. Hoy no pienso separarme de Umi-chan en todo el día. Perdona si ayer no te hable a ti ni a Hanayo-chan.

–No, descuida Kotori-chan. Rin-chan y Kayo-chin lo entienden.

Cruzamos la calle y llegamos a la otra acera. Ya estábamos cerca del hospital, así que caminamos tomadas de la mano. Ella lanzaba leves suspiros cada cierto número de pasos y yo solo podía observarla.

– ¿Crees que nos dejen ver a Umi-chan? –le pregunté–. Tengo ganas de ver que está bien, nya.

–No lo creo Rin-chan. Cuando Umi-chan ha estado en esa sala, ha estado sedada por varios días. La primera vez… –suspiró– duró una semana completa luego de la operación.

– ¿Y tú no te separaste de su lado? –le pregunté en un susurro.

–Ni un día.

Sonreí. Kotori-chan se detuvo en un puesto en mitad de la calle. Era un puesto de flores. Tenía de todas las clases y especies de flores, de hermosos colores y agradables fragancias. Ella sacó su monedero y miró a la señora tras el puesto.

–Buenos días, quiero comprar una docena de tulipanes, por favor.

–Buenos días linda joven. ¿De qué color?

Kotori-chan sonrió y sin dudarlo mucho, señaló los morados. Yo la miraba con curiosidad y algo de cariño.

La señora comenzó a preparar un ramo, cortando los tallos y envolviendo con cuidado para mantener cada tulipán junto.

–Ara, ¿Comprando flores para Umi? –dijo una voz juguetona tras nosotras.

Kotori-chan y yo nos giramos. Nozomi-chan nos sonreía con sus manos en la espalda y el cabello suelto. Kotori-chan dibujó una media sonrisa.

–Hola Nozomi-chan –dijo he hizo una leve reverencia.

–Buenos días Kotori y… –me miró y alzo una ceja– ¿Y tú eres?

–Nozomi-chan, nya… –dije con molestia. Nozomi-chan comenzó a reír.

–Es una broma Rin-chan. Es una broma.

Crucé los brazos con algo de molestia pero luego reí. La señora regresó con el hermoso ramo ya listo. Kotori-chan le pagó y lo tomó con mucho, mucho cuidado.

–Muchas gracias –dijo y dibujo la linda sonrisa que yo le recordaba.

La señora nos sonrió. Nozomi-chan se acercó a ella y sonrió.

–También quiero comprar un ramo –se mordió la boca– de rosas blanca.

La señora asintió y comenzó a prepararle el ramo. Ella se giró y nos miró fijamente.

– ¿Van para el hospital, imagino? –Yo asentí. Kotori-chan se aclaró un poco la garganta.

–Nozomi-chan, disculpa si no puedo esperarte pero… –Nozomi-chan movió la mano y sonrió.

–Tranquila, ustedes vayan caminando, luego las alcanzo. También debo ir a comprar un café para Elichi.

Kotori-chan hizo una leve reverencia y ambas continuamos caminando. Me giré un momento para mirar a Nozomi-chan, ella aún nos miraba, pero ya no sonreía. Regresé mi mirada a Kotori-chan. Ella olía las flores lentamente.

Miré el ramo de flores en los brazos de Kotori-chan y suspiré.

–Que flores más bonitas nya.

–Son las favoritas de Umi-chan, le encantan mucho y a mí también me gustan demasiado. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, Rin-chan?

–Eh… –me mordí el labio–. No sé mucho de flores la verdad. Ni siquiera sé cuáles son las favoritas de Kayo-chin.

Hice un puchero y pateé una piedra. Kotori-chan sonrió y me acarició la cabeza. Levanté la mirada y noté la entrada del hospital. Kotori-chan suspiró y avanzó con paso más decidido. Entramos al lugar y miramos alrededor. Una chica rubia con el cabello suelto comenzó a mover su mano para llamar nuestra atención. Tenía el teléfono en su oreja y una expresión algo seria.

Kotori-chan me miró y asintió despacio. Nos acercamos a la chica mientras ella continuaba con su conversación.

–Entonces tendré que regresar en dos días a Rusia, si, no es lo que quería en este momento, pero es por mi bien.

Miré a Eli-chan y luego a Kotori-chan. La expresión en ella era como de ansiedad mientras miraba hacia la recepción. Yo también comencé a buscar en todas direcciones, pero no había rastro de Kayo-chin.

–Entendido doctor. Muchas gracias.

Eli-chan terminó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en su bolso. Nos sonrió y se puso de pie apoyándose en su bastón.

–Buenos días Kotori-chan, Rin-chan.

–Buenos días Eli-chan nya –dije saludando con mi mano en alto. Kotori-chan hizo una reverencia leve.

–Buenos días Eli-chan.

Eli-chan sonrió, pero ninguna de las tres parecía saber que decir. Eli-chan se volvió a sentar y yo me senté a su lado. Kotori-chan volvió a mirar a la recepción.

– ¿Con quién hablabas tan seriamente, nya? –le pregunté a Eli-chan mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió cariñosamente.

–Era mi doctor en Rusia. Dice que ya programaron mi cirugía de rodilla. Lastimosamente será dentro de tres días.

– ¿Lastimosamente? –pregunté curiosa.

–Es que no quería regresar aún a Rusia, con todo lo que está pasando por aquí.

Kotori-chan la miró fijamente. Eli-chan suspiro y me acarició la mano. Nozomi-chan entró por la puerta y se acercó a nosotras.

–Toma Elichi, un café como te gusta.

Eli-chan tomó el vaso que Nozomi-chan le pasaba y sonrió. Bebió un sorbo mientras Nozomi-chan se sentaba a su lado.

–Compre rosas blancas, combinan fabulosamente con los tulipanes morados que compró Kotori.

Eli-chan asintió y miró a Kotori-chan. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida en la recepción, yo suponía que más en la puerta cerca de la recepción. Yo suspiré.

– ¿Kayo-chin no ha venido por aquí, nya? –pregunté con un susurro. Las dos chicas me negaron.

–Hasta ahora, solo nosotras –dijo Nozomi-chan, acomodando las rosas. Estaba atando un pequeño amuleto en una de ellas. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Ya intentaste llamarla? –me preguntó Eli-chan. Asentí con un leve sonido.

–Ya lo hice varias veces, pero no me responde y su mamá no sabe en dónde está, no se lo dijo nya.

–Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes Rin-chan.

Asentí y me acomodé mejor en la silla. Eli-chan comenzó a relatarle a Nozomi-chan la charla con el médico. Nozomi-chan no dijo nada, aunque su expresión si mostró cierto aire de tristeza. Kotori-chan seguía de pie, mirando en la misma dirección.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió. Una chica pelirroja en uniforme de enfermera y otra chica pequeña con la cabeza vendada entraron y miraron el lugar. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro y puso una expresión seria mientras Maki-chan solo dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–Supuse que estarían aquí –dijo Nico-chan, colocándose al lado de Kotori-chan. Ella las miro y sonrió.

–Hola Kotori-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo Maki-chan, ruborizándose un poco.

–Hola Maki-chan. Si, ha pasado mucho. Te ves linda de enfermera. Hola Nico-chan.

Nico-chan sonrió y levantó su mano. Maki-chan se sonrojó un poco más, lo que hizo que Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan y yo nos comenzáramos a reír. Yo miré a Nico-chan y enarqué una ceja.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza Nico-chan, nya? No se te ve el cabello.

–Bueno… –Nico-chan se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa y miró a Maki-chan de reojo– hoy tenían que revisarme las heridas y cambiarme el vendaje.

–Es mi primera vez poniendo un vendaje tan complicado en la cabeza –dijo Maki-chan con molestia y sonrojo. Eli-chan soltó una carcajada.

–Ara, así que Maki-chan es tu enfermera personal Nicochi, que gran beneficio.

–Yo no soy la enfermera de… ah olvídalo –dijo Maki-chan y se giró. Nozomi-chan se rio por lo bajo mientras Nico-chan la fulminaba con la mirada.

–Fue una casualidad que Maki tuviera que revisarme hoy, eso fue todo.

– ¿Casualidad Nicochi? Estoy segura que las casualidades no existen –y amplió su sonrisa. Eli-chan sonrió pero llamó la atención de las dos.

–Ya basta Nozomi. ¿Y cómo estás de tus heridas Nico?

–Mejor. Solo me queda la herida de aquí –y se señaló la cabeza.

La puerta del fondo de la sala se abrió. Kotori-chan se giró con velocidad y sonrió ampliamente. El doctor que nos había hablado el día anterior sonrió y se acercó a nosotras.

–Buenos días señoritas –todas saludamos con un buenos días. Él sonrió y miró a todas, una por una por unos segundos. Se detuvo en Kotori-chan–. Minami-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento, en mi oficina?

Kotori-chan asintió. El doctor le señaló las flores. Ella asintió y se acercó a mí. Sin decirme nada colocó el ramo frente a mí y yo lo tomé despacio y lo puse con cuidado en mi regazo. Ella nos miró a todas y se alejó con el doctor por la enorme puerta verde. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro molesto.

– ¿Por qué solo Kotori? –dijo ensombreciendo la mirada. Eli-chan suspiro.

–Es lógico Nico. Ella es la que mejor sabe lo que le pasa a Umi-chan.

–Pero no todas ya lo sabemos. Ya sabemos lo que tiene Umi. Además, no somos amigas de ella. Acaso solo Kotori es amiga de Umi.

–Nico-chan –dijo Maki-chan, tomando su mechón de cabello– Kotori-chan lleva dos años al pendiente de todo. Ella ha estado pagando parte del tratamiento, y estuvo presente en la operación. Es normal que el doctor solo hable con ella.

–Pero…

–Ni yo, siendo enfermera podría entender todo el tratamiento con solo leer el expediente. Estos casos son muy complicados.

Nico-chan suspiró con molestia y golpeó el suelo con el pie. Eli-chan negó despacio y terminó de tomarse su café. Nozomi-chan nos miró fijamente. Su rostro parecía querer decirnos algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Suspiró.

–Eh… chicas…

Por la puerta entró Kayo-chin. Al verla, me puse de pie, con las flores en mis brazos y corrí hacia ella, casi golpeando a Nico-chan. Me paré frente a ella que se sorprendió.

– ¡Rin-chan! –dijo con un tono de voz agudo.

– ¿Kayo-chin dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no atendiste mis llamadas? Te he estado buscando por todo lado nya.

–Eh… Rin-chan…

–Me tenías preocupada nya.

–Perdona Rin-chan, es que necesitaba ver cómo estaba Honoka-chan. Estaba preocupada por ella –dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Honoka-chan? –dije con confusión. Kayo-chin asintió. Yo bajé la mirada.

–Sí. Ayer me quedé pensando en ella y preferí salir de dudas directamente.

– ¿Pensando en ella? –repetí en voz baja. Kayo-chin sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

– ¿Y esas flores? No me digas… –se sonrojó por completo y su labio comenzó a temblar–. ¿No me dirás que son para mí?

–Eh… –miré las flores y negué enérgicamente–. No, no, no Kayo-chin. Son para Umi-chan, las compró Kotori-chan.

Kayo-chin lanzó un suspiro y se comenzó a abanicar con la mano. Yo la miré sin entender que le pasaba. Honoka-chan entró por la puerta.

–Toma Hanayo-chan, esto fue lo que pude conseguir –y le pasó una barra de chocolate grande. Ella en cambio traía una bolsa de pan en su mano.

–Gracias Honoka-chan –Honoka-chan reparó en mí y sonrió.

–Hola Rin-chan, buenos días. ¿Flores?

–Para Umi-chan nya –dije con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Honoka-chan vaciló un momento.

–Cierto… a Umi-chan le gustan los tulipanes. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Fue Kotori-chan la que los compró nya.

Honoka-chan suspiró y asintió despacio. Levantó la mirada y observó a las demás. Al mirarlas yo, noté que todas parecían expectantes, pendientes de lo que Honoka-chan pensaba decir o hacer. Ella suspiró y se acercó despacio. Kayo-chin y yo la seguimos en silencio.

–Buenos días chicas –dijo y movió su mano saludando. Nico-chan y Maki-chan sonrieron.

–Buenos días Honoka-chan –dijo Nozomi-chan, sonriendo ampliamente.

Eli-chan se puso de pie con ayuda del bastón e hizo una reverencia de casi noventa grados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

–Honoka, perdón por lo de ayer. No debí haberte pegado de la forma en la que lo hice. Soy una tonta.

–Eh… Eli-chan… –dijo Honoka-chan nerviosamente–, en realidad soy yo la que debería disculpase con todas.

Honoka-chan se colocó de rodillas en el suelo y agachó su cabeza hasta pegarla a sus manos. Eli-chan abrió los ojos con sorpresa e hizo el intento a agacharse pero Nozomi-chan la detuvo. Kayo-chin me tomó del brazo mientras yo miraba todo anonadada.

–Honoka, levántate de ahí, la gente está mirando –dijo Nico-chan algo escandalizada.

–Chicas, de verdad, perdónenme por volver a ser tan idiota y obstinada. Ustedes me han querido ayudar y yo solo he sido una estúpida. Perdón de verdad por todos los problemas.

–Honoka-chan –susurró Kayo-chin. Maki-chan se agachó y tomó a Honoka-chan de los hombros.

–Ya Honoka-chan, disculpa aceptada, ponte de pie que nos estás avergonzando.

Honoka-chan se levantó ayudada de Maki-chan. Tenía una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Nos miró a todas. Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan sonrieron. Kayo-chin y yo también. Nico-chan soltó un suspiro molesto y sonrió también.

–Siempre llamando la atención, no cambias.

Todas reímos. Honoka-chan se acarició la cabeza y se mordió la lengua. Eli-chan lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a Honoka-chan. Le acarició la mejilla que le había golpeado el día anterior y que todavía podía notar tenía algunos dedos marcados. En eso comenzó a sonar la canción "Trouble Busters" con mucha fuerza. Nico-chan comenzó a buscar su teléfono entre su abrigo. Maki-chan se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza mientras las demás nos reíamos.

– ¡Aló, Suzuki-senpai!

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, mirando a Nico-chan. Kayo-chin se sentó al lado de Nozomi-chan y yo me senté con ella.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Nos van a dejar cantar? ¿Este miércoles? ¡Yujuuuu!

Nico-chan comenzó a saltar y daba vueltas. Maki-chan se puso más roja y se alejó de nosotras, mientras Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan también se sentían algo avergonzadas.

–Gracias Suzuki-senpai, gracias. De verdad sabía que tú me podías ayudar.

Nico-chan le mandó un beso a la persona con la que hablaba, gesto que nos llamó la atención a todas. Terminó la llamada y volvió saltar de alegría.

– ¿Qué sucedió para que te pongas así nya? Rin-chan quiere saberlo –le pregunté. Todas las demás asintieron a excepción de Maki-chan.

–Le pedí a un amigo, bueno a mi jefe inmediato que si nos podía conseguir un espacio en el programa de espectáculos que dan los miércoles en el canal donde trabajo.

– ¿Y lo consiguió? –preguntó Kayo-chin en un hilo de voz. Nico-chan asintió.

–Lo consiguió para este miércoles. Nos harán una entrevista y podemos cantar dos canciones.

Todas sonreímos ampliamente a excepción de la misma Maki-chan, pero tampoco Nozomi-chan. Honoka-chan abrazó a Nico-chan con fuerza. Eli-chan le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

–Ahora tal vez si podamos conseguir un productor o una agencia que nos represente. Podremos obtener el dinero para curar a Umi-chan –dijo Kayo-chin casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Nozomi-chan habló duramente.

– ¿Creen que de verdad es así de fácil?

Todas la miramos, pero en especial Eli-chan que se acercó a ella. Honoka-chan se separó del abrazo de Nico-chan.

–Nozomi-chan…

–Tenemos tres años de no hacer nada de esto. ¿Recuerdan las letras de las canciones? ¿Recuerdan las coreografías?

–Nozomi, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Eli-chan preocupada.

–Yo pienso igual que Nozomi –dijo Maki-chan mirando fijamente a todas–. Un programa el miércoles, cuando no han ensayado ni un poco. ¿De verdad creen que va a salir bien?

– ¿No han ensayado? –Dije en un susurro–. ¿No querrás decir, "hemos ensayado", nya?

Todas miraron a Maki-chan. Ella se ruborizó y evitó nuestra mirada. Se volvió a tomar el mechón de cabello y suspiró.

–Yo no voy a volver a **μ's**. No puedo hacerlo. Pensé que ya lo habían entendido.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque yo tenía la boca abierta. El ambiente se puso pesado en solo segundos. Eli-chan miró a Nozomi-chan que tenía la mirada en el suelo y luego miró a Maki-chan que se había girado. Lanzó un suspiro.

–Bien… ya que Nico-chan nos ha conseguido una oportunidad, no la vamos a desperdiciar. Piensen en un lugar donde puedan ensayar todas las demás a partir de mañana. Tenemos dos días para hacerlo. Yo las acompañaré un rato para ayudarlas. Por mi lesión no soy de gran utilidad pero quiero estar con ustedes.

–Gracias Eli-chan –dijo Honoka-chan sonriendo.

Nico-chan miraba fijamente a Maki-chan que seguía sin mirarnos. Kayo-chin suspiró y partió la tableta de chocolate en siete pedazos.

– ¿Quieren un poco de chocolate?

Yo asentí con una sonrisa y tomé el trozo que ella me daba. Eli-chan le sonrió y también lo tomó. Se sentó al lado de Nozomi-chan que suspiró y tomó también su trozo. Nico-chan tomó dos pedazos y se acercó a Maki-chan. Ella agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó el trozo que Nico-chan le daba. Honoka-chan negó y abrió su bolsa de pan.

–Nico-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo Maki-chan. Nico-chan la miró fijamente y asintió–. ¿Ese Suzuki-san con el que hablabas es un chico pelirrojo?

–Eh… sí. ¿Por qué?

Maki-chan no dijo nada, pero pude ver que su expresión se ponía algo molesta. Honoka-chan le dio dos mordiscos más al pan y miró a todos lados.

– ¿Dónde está Kotori-chan? –todas la miramos.

–El doctor Iba… Iba… –dije pero no pude terminar, ya que no recordaba bien el apellido.

–Ibayashi –agregó Maki-chan en un suspiro.

–Sí. El doctor ese se la llevó para adentro nya. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Honoka-chan asintió. Miró hacia la puerta justo en el mismo momento en donde Kotori-chan y el doctor salían. Todas nos quedamos sin aliento.

La mirada de Kotori-chan estaba fija en la de Honoka-chan. Nadie movía un solo músculo en la sala. Honoka-chan abrió la boca para hablar pero Kotori-chan se le adelantó.

–Honoka-chan, quiero hablar contigo.

* * *

Un capítulo más para que ustedes, todas las personas que leen mi historia, lo disfruten. Espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus comentarios.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Que se diran ellas en el siguiente?

Gracias a tod s por leerme.


	24. Chapter 24

Caminamos durante aproximadamente un minuto a través de varios pasillos desolados. Yo caminaba detrás del doctor Ibayashi y de Kotori, quien llevaba los dos ramos de flores, el de tulipanes que ella había comprado y el de rosas que compraron Eli y Nozomi.

Los pasillos solo contenían puertas, todas cerradas, pero por las pequeñas ventanas de cada una, podía ver varias camas ocupadas por personas enfermas. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Nunca había estado internada en un hospital y esperaba no estarlo pronto.

Doblamos hacia la derecha una vez más y llegamos a otro desolado pasillo. El doctor se adelantó a Kotori unos metros y se detuvo frente a una de las puertas de color verde. Kotori se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro algo triste.

–Minami-san –dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa–. Tienen veinte minutos para verla. No puedo darles más tiempo. Estoy haciendo una excepción para ti.

–Lo sé doctor Ibayashi, y se lo agradezco mucho.

–Vendré a buscarlas cuando el tiempo termine.

Kotori asintió. El doctor abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie en el umbral, al lado de la misma. Kotori sonrió levemente y entró despacio. Yo suspiré. Me temblaba el cuerpo y tenía la boca seca. Me mordí el labio y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

–Vamos, entra sin miedo.

Asentí y caminé despacio hasta la entrada de la habitación. Cuando terminé de entrar, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Estaba en una habitación grande, pintada de un azul cielo. Tenía unas ocho camas, pero solo la última, la más cercana a la ventana, estaba ocupada. La luz del sol entraba cálida y brillante iluminando cada pequeño rincón del lugar, quitando la imagen melancólica que yo traía preconcebida.

Miré a Kotori. Ella estaba acomodando los tulipanes con mucho cuidado en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Las rosas ya las había colocado en otro florero que había quitado de otra cama. No me miraba, estaba solo concentrada en su tarea de dejar el ramo lo más hermoso posible.

Lancé un suspiro, triste, tenso y cansado. Con pasos dubitativos avancé despacio hasta colocarme en la parte baja de la cama. Levanté la mirada, temerosa de lo que podía encontrar.

Ahí estaba mi amiga, Umi, acostada tan pacíficamente en ella. Su largo y hermoso cabello oscuro caía a cada lado de su dulce rostro. Un pequeño aparato estaba en su nariz, y suponía yo, era para proporcionarle oxígeno, no estaba segura.

Seguí bajando la mirada y vi dos cables salir de su pecho, cubierto por una bata de color verde claro. Iban a una máquina que en ese momento emitía un constante pitido cada segundo, poniendo números en su pantalla, marcando los latidos del corazón de mi amiga.

Regresé la mirada a su pecho y la vi. Pude ver la confirmación de mis temores, de todas las malas noticias que había recibido un día atrás, del por qué ella me había alejado de su lado desde hacía dos años.

Una cicatriz, atravesaba el centro de su pecho, casi desde el final de la garganta. No podía verla en su totalidad porque la cubría la bata, pero podía suponer que era muy grande. Sentí mucho miedo, sentí mucha impotencia, sentí mucha tristeza.

Kotori terminó de acomodar las flores y miró a Umi. Pude notar una profunda tristeza en ella. Sus ojos no brillaban, su rostro no sonreía. Acarició la mejilla de Umi con mucha suavidad, y a decir verdad, sentí que con mucho cariño. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

–Kotori-chan… –le dije, pero ella levantó su otra mano.

–Honoka-chan, quiero que me dejes hablar a mi primero. No quiero que me interrumpas, solo que me escuches. Después podrás decirme todo lo que quieras, maldecirme si es necesario.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Solo acaté a asentir, despacio y con temor. Kotori suspiró y miro hacia el techo, buscando como comenzar a hablar.

–Honoka-chan… mi madre me dijo que tú y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos dos años, en una cita de control en un hospital. Es lógico que ninguna de las dos recuerde ese momento, pero lo que si recuerdo… –lanzó un suspiro–…lo que sí sé, es que todo lo que logro recordar de mi infancia, en todos esos recuerdos, siempre estás tú.

»Desde que nos hicimos amigas, siempre hemos estado juntas. Compartimos ropa, compartimos juguetes, compartíamos comida. Vivimos momentos buenos, vivimos momentos malos. Incluso mentíamos para poder estar juntas y seguir compartiendo mucho tiempo, una al lado de la otra. Éramos como almas gemelas. Incluso recuerdo cuando nació Yukiho. Cuantas travesuras hacíamos en su cuna, cuantos regaños nos llevamos.

Kotori dibujó una leve sonrisa y bajó la mirada, la enfocó en Umi. Nuevamente acarició su rostro, pero en esta ocasión fue su frente, alejando un mechón de cabello.

–Pero luego… cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños, conocimos a alguien más. Una pequeña, temerosa y tierna niña de nuestra edad. Siempre nos miraba jugar, escondida entre los árboles, ansiosa por querer unírsenos, pero asustadiza como un gatito para pedirlo.

–Sí –dije sonriendo–. Recuerdo bien eso.

–Tú te acercaste a ella un día. Aún recuerdo su cara de angustia, buscando como escapar. Le sonreíste y la invitaste a unirse a nosotras, a jugar con nosotras. Desde ese momento, las tres nos hicimos grandes amigas. Honoka-chan, hoy te agradezco mucho eso.

–Kotori-chan…

–Comenzamos a asistir las tres a la escuela juntas, luego a la preparatoria y secundaria. Nunca nos separamos y siempre, no sé si era por un designio divino, quedábamos en el mismo grupo. Yo las admiraba a las dos, por cómo habían crecido a mi lado. Tú, siempre activa, siempre enérgica, siempre atolondrada, y Umi-chan, siempre recta, siempre responsable, siempre serena. Eran mi complemento, lo que yo no podía ser.

»Y llegó ese momento que nos ha marcado tanto hasta hoy. El día en que mi madre, como directora de nuestra escuela, anuncia el cierre de la misma. Umi-chan lo aceptó sin más al igual que yo, pero tu no. Tú no podías aceptarlo. Y sucedió, se te ocurrió la idea de ser School Idols. Recuerdo tu empeño, tus ganas, pero también recuerdo la negatividad de Umi-chan. Yo fui la que inclinó la balanza a tu favor.

Kotori volvió a sonreír, aunque sin fuerza. Lanzó un suspiro muy profundo y me miró.

–Yo las quería a las dos, como mis más grandes amigas. Pero, conforme pasábamos los días, esforzándonos como Idols, junto a las demás chicas, mi cariño hacia las dos comenzó a diferenciarse mucho. Por ti, Honoka-chan, comencé a sentir admiración por tu tenacidad, constancia y entereza, pero por Umi-chan… por Umi-chan no sabía lo que sentía.

»Me agradaba su forma de ser, recta y a la vez tímida. Me agradaba ver como se sonrojaba y cohibía con los trajes que le hacía. Me esforzaba para que el de ella se viera espectacular siempre. Y entonces, llegó el día en que tenía que decidir si me iba a estudiar al extranjero. ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?

–Cómo no voy a recordarlo Kotori-chan –le exclamé en un susurro–. Ese ha sido uno de los peores días que he tenido en mi vida.

–Lo sé… –y suspiró–. Umi-chan se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, y estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo. Y cuando te vi en el aeropuerto, me sentí muy feliz. Feliz de no alejarme de ti, ni de las chicas, feliz de no dejar a Umi-chan.

Lanzó un nuevo suspiro y pasó a mi lado. Se colocó frente al ventanal y comenzó a mirar hacia el exterior. Yo me mordí el labio, aun expectante por lo que ella iba seguir diciendo.

–Y entonces **μ's** se acabó. Las de tercero se graduaron y prometimos terminar con el grupo por eso. Nosotras ahora solo éramos tres estudiantes normales, miembros del consejo estudiantil. Y seguimos compartiendo nuestro último año, juntas, como lo habíamos estado siempre.

»Umi-chan se graduó con honores, y logró entrar en la Todai. Que alegría cuando nos lo dijo. Celebramos toda la noche, fue la primera vez que tomamos licor y nos emborrachamos. Te tuvimos que llevar a rastras hasta tu casa, y meterte a escondidas con ayuda de Yukiho.

–No me recuerdes eso –dije con sonrojo. Kotori rio y volvió a suspirar.

–Mi cariño por Umi-chan siguió transformándose más y más conforme seguían pasando los días y disfrutábamos de nuestras merecidas vacaciones. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

Kotori volvió a suspirar y se giró. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó a mí. Quedé congelada, mi garganta seca. Ella tomó mi mano y la acarició despacio.

–Y llegaste tú, una tarde calurosa de Junio, hace dos años, y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Aún recuerdo tu voz, temblorosa diciendo, casi en un susurro que me amas, no como amiga, sino como algo más.

Kotori comenzó a llorar y a decir verdad, yo también sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Abrí la boca para hablar pero ella negó y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

–No te voy a mentir Honoka-chan, me sentí feliz, muy feliz, y al mismo tiempo muy desdichada. Desdichada porque no podía corresponderte, desdichada porque te iba a herir. Y así sucedió. Cuando te dije que no podía corresponderte, porque estaba enamorada de alguien más, no era una mentira. Amaba a Umi-chan, la amaba en silencio.

»Tu reaccionaste como era de esperar, intentaste convencerme de que eras la mejor opción para mí, de que me iban a rechazar, como si supieras de quien estaba enamorada, pero es ilógico pensar que lo supieras, no eres tan observadora. Ahora lo sabes y seguro me debes estar odiando.

Me mordí el labio. Como sabía, Kotori pensaba que yo no sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Umi. Es cierto que no soy buena viendo los pequeños detalles, pero de ella, lo sé todo… o bueno, casi todo. Kotori presionó mi mano con fuerza.

–Tu tal vez tenías razón, yo pensé igual que tú en muchos momentos. Que Umi-chan, con lo recta y fiel a las tradiciones que es, me iba a rechazar, igual que su familia, pero ya no podía hacer nada, mi corazón le pertenecía a ella y por eso no quería aceptarlo, por eso te pegué y me alejé de ti.

»Y llegó el día del evento de Kendo. Íbamos a venir las dos a apoyar a Umi-chan, pero como no quería hablarte, no sabía cómo mirarte a la cara, por eso no te recordé. Vine sola, y sé que a Umi-chan le dolió. Y pasó lo que quisiera nunca hubiera pasado. Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

–Kotori-chan… –ella me miró. Yo negué con la cabeza y la abracé con fuerza–. No sigas, no sigas hablando que te estás haciendo más daño.

–Pero necesito que lo sepas, que lo sepas todo de mí, para que puedas odiarme por haberte rechazado, para que puedas odiarme por haberte ocultado esto, para que puedas odiarme por haberte abandonado.

–Kotori-chan…

–Tener el cuerpo inerte de Umi-chan en mis brazos, ver como dejaba de respirar y sus manos perdían su fuerza… me siento morir solo de recordarlo. Cuando el doctor Ibayashi logró hacer que volviera a exhalar aire, que volviera a vivir, yo viví con ella.

»Había elegido ese día para decirle lo que sentía, ya que pronto me iría a estudiar a Francia, pero no pude hacerlo. Luego, Umi-chan fue operada de emergencia y duró una semana completamente sedada.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Kotori-chan?

–En ese momento Honoka-chan, solo me importaba ella, no me importaba nada más, ni mi futuro, ni mi familia, ni mi vida.

Kotori soltó un largo suspiro, recostada en mi pecho. Yo me mordí el labio y busqué que decir, pero no lo encontraba. Ella continuó hablando.

–Luego, fue la misma Umi-chan la que me pidió que no te dijera nada, que no les dijera nada a ninguna de las chicas, me hizo prometérselo. Ella no quería verlas sufrir el día que muriera. Y por eso se alejó de ti. No volvió a contestar ninguna de tus llamadas, ni volvió a recibirte en su casa. Su madre y su padre la ayudaron a mantener esta mentira.

–Kotori-chan…

–Ahora entiendes Honoka-chan, ahora entiendes que he sido un monstruo contigo, que te he traicionado como amiga. Yo te he mentido, te he evitado y te he escondido todo por amor, amor hacia ti como mi compañera, mi amiga, mi hermana que nunca tuve. Y amor hacia Umi-chan, la persona que quiero, esté a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

»No sabía… no sé cómo mirarte a la cara y pedirte perdón. No sé qué puedes pensar de mí, y entenderé si después de todo lo que te he dicho decides dejar de quererme como dices que me quieres y comienzas a odiarme. Lo entenderé pero por favor, no te enojes con Umi-chan. Ella no tiene la culpa.

–Ese es el problema Kotori-chan –comencé a hablar, tragando un nudo enorme que tenía en mi garganta–. Que no podría odiarte nunca, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma, porque es tanto el amor que te tengo, que no podría hacerlo.

»Tú dices que yo no sospechaba de tu amor hacia Umi-chan. Eso es mentira, lo sabía, lo sabía desde siempre, y estaba celosa por eso.

–Honoka-chan…

–No era difícil imaginarlo Kotori-chan, tú siempre has sido la más transparente de todas las personas que conozco. Tu sonrisa se iluminaba al lado de Umi-chan, tus ojos brillaban, tu cabeza hueca se hacía más evidente si estabas con ella.

Reímos entre sollozos. Kotori me abrazó con más fuerza y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Por eso me declare. Porque cada día sentía que te perdía más y más, no como mi amiga, mi hermana, mi complemento, sino como mi gran deseo. Y cuando me rechazaste, mi mundo perfecto se vino abajo, y te dije todas esas cosas feas. Cuando me pegaste y te fuiste, supe que me había equivocado.

»Luego tu madre me dijo que te habías ido, y te llamé, no sé cuántas veces, para pedirte perdón, pero ya era tarde.

–Honoka-chan, yo aún no me había ido… solo no sabía cómo…

–Sí, lo sé. Y luego… –vuelvo a suspirar– Umi-chan desaparece un día y no vuelvo a saber nada de ella. Quedé completamente sola. Pensé que se había enojado conmigo por lo que te hice, por cómo te había alejado de nosotras. Con esa duda he vivido estos dos años, pensando que yo había acabado con nuestra relación.

Kotori comenzó a llorar con más fuerza en mi pecho y yo en su hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, solo llorando, abrazadas con fuerza y cariño a partes iguales. Cuando pude controlar mi llanto, tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

– ¿Podrás perdonarme Kotori-chan?

– ¿Y tú podrás perdonarme a mí?

–Te mentiría si te digo que no me duele el saber que lo más que sientes por mí es un cariño muy especial… soy mala mintiendo. Pero por lo menos sé que no he perdido a la Kotori-chan que tanto quiero.

Ella me miró a los ojos y yo sonreí. Le di un beso en la frente y la volví a abrazar con fuerza. Kotori suspiró profundamente.

–Honoka-chan… tengo dos años deseando contarte esto, deseando poder abrazarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora. No pasaba un solo día, en el que no deseara que todo fuera como cuando nos peleábamos de niñas.

»Pero el miedo no me dejaba hacerlo. El miedo a que me odiaras por confesarte que amaba a nuestra otra amiga… y ver que ya tú lo sabías todo.

Me reí y me mordí la lengua. Kotori soltó una leve carcajada. Miramos a Umi en su cama. No había cambiado nada, seguía ahí, durmiendo como una pequeña bebe.

Nos separamos del abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos. Nos sonrojamos y sonreímos. Kotori tomó mi mano y me acercó a la cama de Umi. Nos sentamos en las sillas, una al lado de la otra a un costado de la cama. Me mordí el labio y le tomé la mano a Umi. Estaba tibia y suave.

–Durante dos años –comenzó a decir Kotori, acariciando la mejilla de Umi– he estado haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, día tras día, para lograr realizar creaciones increíbles, que sorprendan al mundo de la moda y me conviertan en una gran diseñadora, con el fin de conseguir todo el dinero que necesito, solo para ella.

– ¿Ella ha sido tu motivación?

–Ella es mi motivación. No te imaginas las veces que ha llorado al teléfono, diciéndome que una vez más, la ilusión de una operación se le esfumaba porque el corazón no era compatible con ella. Por eso quiero ser famosa, por el dinero, para que le hagan la otra cirugía.

–Se siente raro saber, que la que más se preocupaba por nosotras en cuanto a salud…

Kotori asintió y sonrió levemente. Continuó acariciando con mucho cariño el rostro de Umi. Era extraño, pero ahora que la veía, podía entender más cosas de ellas, cosas que creí conocer.

–Kotori-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes por ella? –Kotori asintió levemente–. ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te respondió?

–Solo me pidió tiempo, tiempo para asimilarlo, ya que ella… bueno, ella cree sentir algo por mí también –y se sonrojó por completo. Me dio risa.

–Así que Umi-chan… vaya eso si me sorprende. ¿Y tu mamá lo sabe?

–Si –dijo sonriendo–. Al principio no le gustó mucho, pero luego lo aceptó. Ahora, me apoya para que pueda estar con Umi-chan.

Puse expresión pensativa y me mordí el labio. Kotori me miró con rostro de curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasa Honoka-chan?

–Me pregunto qué dirá la familia de Umi-chan –Kotori bajó la mirada triste. Me golpeé la cabeza con la mano y la abracé con fuerza–. No me hagas caso, yo y mi bocota.

Nos quedamos así abrazadas, mirando a Umi-chan dormir. El constante sonido de la máquina, cada segundo, nos daba una paz que no podíamos imaginar. Lancé un suspiro.

–Kotori-chan, las chicas y yo también queremos ayudar –ella me miró con sorpresa–. Sé que Umi-chan no lo permitirá, o incluso puede ser que tú te quieras oponer, pero todas estamos haciendo lo que podemos por ayudarlas.

–Honoka-chan…

–Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Nico-chan… Incluso Maki-chan, todas nos hemos comprometido para sacar juntas a Umi-chan de esto. Todas somos amigas.

Se le llenaron los ojos de agua a Kotori. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cubrió su rostro. Podía escuchar sus sollozos. Yo le acaricié la cabeza y sonreí levemente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el doctor Ibayashi asomó su rostro. No sonreía, sino que estaba como molesto. Kotori se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

–Minami-san, lamento interrumpirte.

– ¿Ya es hora? –él negó.

–Todavía tienes algo de tiempo, pero… tu amigo, el diseñador francés, está enfrascado en una discusión con tus amigas.

– ¿Jean Pierre? O no…

Kotori me miró y yo le asentí. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de la boca a Umi.

–Despierta pronto, que te quiero a mi lado.

Yo sonreí. Ella asintió y juntas comenzamos a correr hacia la sala de espera del hospital.

* * *

Casi lloré escribiendo esto, Kotori tenía mucho guardado. Pero ahora, ya está todo solucionado, ¿verdad?

Espero les guste este capitulo, que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensan de lo que puede seguir en la historia. La cena en la casa de Maki, la operación de Eli, lo que le sucede a Nozomi. Me gustaría saberlo.

Gracias por leerme.


	25. Chapter 25

– ¡Maki, suéltame para partirle la cara a este francesito!

Nicochi se retorcía y luchaba con todas sus fuerza para librarse de los brazos de Maki que le rodeaban la cintura y evitaban que avanzara hacia el hombre que estaba a escasos metros de nosotras. Era el hombre que había llegado con Kotori al aeropuerto, el mismo que no conocíamos pero que por su apariencia, debía ser alguien importante relacionado con el mundo de la moda.

Elichi presionó el bastón donde estaba apoyada y habló con la voz más seria y dura que yo le conocía.

– ¡Usted no puede llevarse a Kotori así! Ella tiene todo el derecho a quedarse aquí, al lado de nosotras –el hombre rio con una sonrisa cínica.

Ese hombre había llegado apenas cinco minutos atrás. Al vernos había mostrado mucha molestia en su expresión y había comenzado a llamar por teléfono, supongo que a Kotori. Como no recibió respuesta se acercó a nosotras y con mala educación nos preguntó por ella.

Elichi le dijo lo que sucedía y el hombre hizo el intento a entrar por la puerta. Rin se colocó en medio, prohibiéndole el paso por la puerta y el la empujó lanzándola al suelo. Ahí fue donde comenzó la discusión que ahora tenía lugar en mitad de la sala de espera.

–Madeimoselle Minami tiene muchos compromisos importantes que resolver en Francia, donde ahora reside y triunfa. No tiene nada que hacer aquí en este país, donde era una don nadie, y ya no necesita relacionarse con ustedes.

–Jean Pierre, arrêter.

Todas miramos hacia la puerta al lado de la recepción. Kotori y Honoka estaban ahí de pie, la primera con una expresión seria en su rostro y la otra de sorpresa. El hombre se giró hacia nosotras y sonrió ampliamente, o bueno, su boca dibujó una sonrisa porque sus ojos no lo hicieron.

–Aquí estás mon cheri.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jean Pierre?

–Buscándote. Te fuiste del hotel sin decirme nada. ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? Estamos retrasados para la reunión en el Shibuya Hikarie para programar el desfile del próximo mes –Le tomó la mano con fuerza–. Si nos apresuramos puedes pasar a cambiarte y…

Kotori se sacudió el agarre y bajó la mirada.

–Jean Pierre, lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte a la reunión.

–Qu'est-ce que?

–Jean Pierre, voy a quedarme un tiempo en Japón.

– ¡Te lo dije! –gritó Nicochi aun intentando soltarse del agarre de Maki. El hombre la miró.

–Petit fouineur –dijo y regresó su mirada a Kotori.

– ¡Dímelo en japonés desgraciado…! ¡Maki suéltame! –y le clavó las uñas en el brazo. La pelirroja solo se mordió el labio, pero presionó más fuerte el agarre.

–Cálmate Nico –dijo Elichi mirándola fijamente.

–Preciosa, ¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo el hombre, acariciando la mejilla de Kotori. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su expresión decidida.

–Lo que escuchaste Jean Pierre. No puedo continuar con el desfile, mi cabeza no está en diseños ni estilos ahora. No puedo ayudarte a organizar nada en este momento. La salud de… –nos miró un momento–…Umi-chan es mi prioridad ahora.

–Kotori, dejemos algo claro. Tú trabajas para mí. Tus diseños son míos, y tu talento también. No puedes simplemente decir que te quedas en Japón. Tenemos compromisos ya adquiridos por lo que queda del año.

–Jean Pierre…

–Tenemos un compromiso con varias compañías extranjeras para este desfile en Tokyo, no podemos dejar de organizarlo, y tus diseños son los que los accionistas quieren presentar.

El hombre miraba con mucha molestia a Kotori. Honoka se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Kotori lanzó un suspiro y bajó la mirada.

–Jean Pierre… perdona, de verdad, pero…

El hombre lanzó una palabra mal sonante en francés que no logramos entender. Nicochi comenzó a forcejear nuevamente con Maki.

– ¿Podemos hablar esto en privado madeimoselle? En el hotel.

–No pienso regresar al hotel todavía. Pienso quedarme aquí. Sí quieres hablar, hagámoslo afuera.

Kotori miró a Honoka y sonrió levemente. Soltó su mano y caminó hacia la salida. El hombre nos miró una última vez y la siguió. Miré a Elichi que no dejaba de observarlos mientras se colocaban cerca de la entrada, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hanayo ayudó a Rin a ponerse de pie y Honoka se acercó a mí.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Pues… ese sujeto vino a llevarse a Kotori a la fuerza. Ya lo escuchaste –dijo Nicochi con mucha molestia en su tono de voz.

–Ara, Maki-chan ya puedes soltar la cintura de Nicochi, si quieres.

Maki rápidamente soltó el agarre, sonrojada y Nicochi cayó de rodillas al suelo. La miró con algo de molestia mientras se ponía de pie.

Honoka enarcó una ceja. Miró a Elichi que se había acercado al ventanal de la sala. Rin y Hanayo se acercaron a nosotras despacio.

– ¿Estás bien Rin-chan? –le preguntó Maki, acercándose a ella.

–Me duele un poco el brazo nya, pero estoy bien.

Las siete miramos hacia afuera. El hombre gesticulaba con mucha fuerza y su rostro mostraba más molestia con cada palabra que decía. Kotori trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero yo sentía que con cada cosa que decía, su expresión se ponía todavía mucho más triste. El hombre nos señaló y continuó hablando. Noté como Elichi agarraba con mucha fuerza su bastón, tanta, que su mano se ponía morada.

Y entonces, Kotori abofeteó al hombre. No escuchamos nada, pero lo vimos todo, una bofetada con mucha fuerza. Lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de ella mientras el hombre la miraba con mucha furia. Nicochi cerró los puños y se mordió el labio. Honoka ensombreció su mirada al igual que Maki. Incluso Rin puso una expresión de enojo muy evidente.

Transcurrieron lo que me pareció mucho tiempo hasta que el hombre, evidentemente enfadado se marchó y dejó a Kotori llorando, sola, en la entrada. Nicochi iba a salir pero Honoka pasó corriendo a su lado y salió. Llegó al lado de Kotori y ella la abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Qué habrá sucedido? –preguntó Hanayo en un susurro. Elichi suspiró pesadamente.

–Por la reacción de Kotori… creo que hemos arruinado su carrera.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron Hanayo y Rin con sorpresa. Nicochi soltó un suspiro de molestia.

–Mejor para ella.

Todas miramos a Nicochi que tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro mirando hacia el exterior. Me mordí el labio y metí la mano en mi abrigo. Sentí el mazo de cartas, viejo y con arrugas en sus bordes. Quise sacar una pero el miedo me paralizó. El miedo a sacar la carta que me había atormentado los últimos días.

– ¿Nozomi, estás bien?

Miré a Elichi que me miraba con preocupación. Asentí tratando de poner una dulce sonrisa y saqué las manos del abrigo. Honoka y Kotori regresaban abrazadas. Sentí mucha alegría por dentro al ver que ya se habían solucionado sus problemas.

–Kotori-chan… –mencionó Hanayo apenas terminaron de entrar. Ambas nos miraron.

– ¿Qué sucedió Kotori? –preguntó Elichi. Kotori suspiró profundamente pero fue Honoka la que habló, fuerte y claro.

–Kotori-chan se va a quedar con nosotras. No regresará a Francia.

–Kotori…

–Chicas –comenzó a decir con una leve sonrisa– gracias por defenderme. De verdad, muchas gracias.

–Kotori-chan, dinos que pasó –le dije poniendo un tono serio y maternal. Ella me miró.

–Nada especial…

–Pero le pegaste muy duro nya.

Kotori miró a Honoka que le asintió despacio. Suspiró y bajó la mirada entrelazando sus manos frente a ella. Honoka le colocó una mano en la espalda. Kotori comenzó a narrarnos la discusión que tuvo con el hombre extraño. Nos dijo quién era, su profesor e importante diseñador, y nos dijo sus logros. También nos dijo que la obligó a regresar a Francia, o simplemente le quitaría la beca de estudios, y todos los diseños que había ella creado, pasaban a ser propiedad de él por ser hechos en la academia.

–Y bueno… yo le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero que no iba a regresar, no sin saber que Umi-chan está bien.

–Kotori… –dijo Elichi en un susurro.

Todas nos pusimos tristes. Los rostros de las siete reflejaban nuestra amargura y nuestra culpa. Creo que todas nos sentíamos desdichadas. Kotori sonrió ampliamente.

–Pero no se pongan tristes chicas, no es su culpa, ni de Umi-chan.

–Kotori-chan…

–Honoka, el estar aquí con ustedes, y ver lo que acaban de hacer por mí, fue lo que me dio el valor para afrontar esa discusión. Jean Pierre es un gran profesional, pero no entiende que mi cabeza y… mi corazón están aquí en este momento.

– ¿Qué pasará con tu carrera nya? –le pregunto Rin en tono bajo. Ella suspiró.

–Tendré que empezar de nuevo seguramente. Pero ahora lo haré aquí.

Kotori volvió a sonreír y poco a poco esa sonrisa nos iba animando. Honoka le tomó la mano y le sonrió ampliamente.

–Ara, ¿Y entre ustedes…? –y las señalé a las dos. Honoka volvió a sonreír.

–Chicas, Kotori-chan y yo ya… bueno, ya nos reconciliamos.

Elichi sonrió y las abrazó fuertemente. Hanayo y Rin rápidamente la imitaron. Maki lanzó un suspiro y se unió al abrazo. Nicochi me miró.

–Que se le va a hacer –y sonrió. Se unió también al abrazo.

Yo las miré. Me sentí muy feliz de verlas, de ver sus rostros, con lágrimas de alegría en ellos. Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro. Elichi me miró pero antes de que dijera algo, yo también me uní al abrazo general. Nos quedamos un rato así.

–Señorita Minami-san.

Nos separamos todas, sonrojadas y limpiando nuestras lágrimas. Miramos al doctor que nos sonreía, esperando cerca de nosotras. Kotori suspiró y le sonrió.

–Doctor Ibayashi…

–Acabo de terminar de hacer un chequeo a Sonoda-san. Puedes estar tranquila, se está recuperando.

Kotori sonrió mucho más, una sonrisa muy hermosa. Miró a Honoka y se volvieron a abrazar. Elichi se acercó al doctor.

– ¿Podemos verla?

–Lo siento señorita, pero por el momento no es posible. Hice una excepción especial para Minami-san y su amiga, no puedo hacer otra por todas.

– ¿Y cuándo podremos? –le pregunté casi en un susurro. Él nos sonrió.

–Si la señorita Sonoda-san mantiene su mejoría, puede que le quitemos los sedantes en tres días. Solo así, se les permitirá verla.

– ¿Hasta el miércoles nya? Rin quiere verla ya.

Rin hizo su puchero de gato y todas reímos. Maki se acercó al doctor y lo miró fijamente.

–Kei… san –agregó al ver la mirada de Nicochi– ¿Podría Umi-chan sufrir una recaída?

Todas miramos a Maki con sorpresa, en especial Kotori. El doctor sonrió y nos miró a todas. Cruzó los brazos y lanzó un suspiro tranquilo.

–Trataré de que eso no suceda señorita Nishikino. No deben preocuparse.

Maki asintió y nos miró a todas. El doctor miró su reloj y se acercó a Kotori. Le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió.

–Debo regresar a mis labores. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –Kotori nos miró a todas unos segundos. Honoka le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

–Como sé que usted la va a estar cuidando doctor Ibayashi, voy a ir a descansar y a reencontrarme con mis amigas.

–Estoy de acuerdo con esa respuesta –y la abrazó.

El doctor se marchó y nos quedamos solas en la sala de espera. Elichi miró su reloj y luego nos miró a todas.

– ¿Tienen hambre? –sonrió ampliamente–. Las invito a comer.

–Que no sean Parfait de chocolate –agregó Nicochi con una sonrisa. Rin levantó las manos y dio tres pequeños saltos.

–Vamos por Ramen. Rin quiere Ramen.

Todas rieron excepto Maki que levantó la mano.

–Yo… no puedo acompañarlas. Debo regresar al hospital. Lo siento Kotori-chan.

–Tranquila Maki-chan. Luego podremos hablar.

Maki se despidió de todas y se marchó con paso veloz. Esperé unos segundos y levanté también la mano. Todas me miraron fijamente.

–Elichi… yo tampoco podré acompañarlas.

–Nozomi…

– ¿Por qué Nozomi-chan, nya?

–Eh… –evité la mirada de Elichi–…tengo que terminar de hacer una gestiones personales.

–Bueno –comenzó a decir Nicochi– te va a salir más económica la invitación Eli.

–Nozomi… –suspiró Elichi y me miró confusa. Yo sonreí.

–Si planean hacer algo para mañana me avisan. De verdad lo siento.

Antes de que Elichi o alguna de las otras dijera algo, salí del hospital. No me alejé mucho y me escondí cerca, en un lugar desde donde podía ver la salida del edificio. Esperé alrededor de cinco minutos, cuando las seis chicas salieron caminando a paso lento y riendo. Las observé hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte y lancé un suspiro triste, pesado. Guardé las manos en mi abrigo y me alejé en la otra dirección.

Llegué a lo alto de las escaleras y miré la entrada del Templo Kanda. Cerré los ojos un momento y traté de concentrar mi espíritu para sentir la paz del lugar, sentir la presencia de todos los espíritus que habitaban el templo. Era algo que me llenaba de calma, que calmaba mis sentimientos más profundos, mis pensamientos más impuros.

Entré despacio y me dirigí al edificio más alejado del altar principal, en donde una decena de personas participaba de un ritual. Cuando ya casi llegaba a la entrada, una sacerdotisa del templo me detuvo con un pequeño siseo.

–Nozomi-senpai, acércate por favor.

–Ara, si es Takama-chan.

La saludé con la mano y ella sonrió. Dejó la escoba con la que estaba barriendo y se acercó a mí. Me miró fijamente y tomó aire antes de hablar.

–Te estuve buscando durante la mañana. ¿Dónde estabas?

–Estaba en el hospital, con mis amigas. ¿Por qué?

Takama suspiró y miró hacia todos lados antes de acercarse a mí y hablar en un susurro.

–El sacerdote está molesto. Le dijiste que te ibas a quedar dos días y ya llevas más de cuatro. Él no puede darte posada así.

–Lo siento, lo siento –dije tratando de poner una sonrisa–. Sé que debí irme hace días, pero no he podido encontrar donde quedarme.

–Hazte Miko como antes y ya no tendrás problemas.

–No es tan sencillo Takama-chan… –susurre.

Takama suspiró y negó despacio. Volvió a tomar la escoba y se alejó de mí. Miré hacia el cielo, y luego miré el edificio frente a mí, los aposentos del sacerdote y las sacerdotisas. Me mordí el labio.

– ¡Takama-chan! –ella me miró–. ¿Podrías leerme las cartas?

– ¿Las cartas? Nozomi-senpai tú eres mejor en eso que yo. Eres mi senpai.

–Sí, pero… por favor Takama-chan. Solo por esta vez.

Se mordió el labio y asintió despacio. Dejó nuevamente la escoba recostada de una pared del altar y juntas caminamos hasta el edificio principal y entramos a la que era mi pequeña habitación. Dentro solo había un pequeño futon de color verde doblado en una esquina y una pequeña mesa en el centro con una vela a punto de consumirse. Una maleta algo raída donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenía estaba recostada a la otra esquina de la habitación. Takama entró detrás de mí y se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la mesa. Yo me quité el abrigo que puse sobre la maleta y me senté frente a ella.

– ¿Quieres usar mis cartas o las tuyas? –me preguntó sacando su propio mazo de cartas.

–Las mías… creo que ya no perciben las energías igual que antes. Mejor usemos las tuyas.

Takama asintió y comenzó a barajar su mazo sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Me mordí el labio y lancé unos suspiros tristes mientras esperaba. Cuando Takama comenzó a colocar las cartas en la mesa, cerré los ojos.

– ¿Pasa algo Nozomi-senpai? –negué despacio pero aun así, no abrí los ojos.

–Solo dime lo que lees en las cartas, por favor.

Comencé a escuchar como Takama le daba la vuelta a las cartas y lanzó un leve grito de sorpresa.

–Nozomi-senpai… no sé si debería… decírtelo.

Abrí los ojos y los dirigí al rostro de Takama. Estaba pálido y sudaba. Sus ojos mostraban algunas lágrimas queriendo escapar. Lancé un suspiro triste, resignado y bajé la mirada.

Una fría brisa entró, abriendo la puerta por completo. Las cartas comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones, todas excepto una, que se quedó pegada a la mesa. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando.

–No puedo escapar de ti, verdad… –dije dejando escapar una lágrima.

* * *

Me estoy comenzando a preocupar yo también por Nozomi. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más de mi historia, espero les guste. Los dos siguientes serán... mejor no digo, solo espero que los disfruten y comenten así como este.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

PD: yukielmarica puedes usar la historia, siempre y cuando me des el crédito por escribirla. Me encantaría ver cuando la termines tu también.


	26. Chapter 26

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil, solo para verificar que la hora era la correcta. Faltaban diez minutos para las siete de la noche. Me encontraba debajo de una farola, a escasos metros de mi destino, pero por extraño que pareciera, aún dudaba si acercarme. No era que no quisiera estar con ella, era el momento y el lugar en donde íbamos a estar.

Lancé un suspiro pesado, y sentí todo mi adolorido cuerpo. Era increíble lo que tres años de no moverte como lo había hecho hoy, podían generar tanto dolor en todos tus músculos y articulaciones.

Habíamos ido durante todo el día a la casa de Hanayo, que tenía un jardín amplio, en donde podíamos ensayar sin preocuparnos por el espacio. Habíamos llegado Hanayo por supuesto, Honoka, Eli y yo. Más tarde llegó Nozomi y por último Kotori que había pasado al hospital a ver como seguía Umi. Rin no llegó porque tenía que trabajar, pero prometió llegar mañana. Maki… bueno, ella además de su trabajo, había dicho que no pensaba volver.

Durante todo el ensayo, nos dimos cuenta que aún recordábamos lo mucho que nos gustaba hacer eso, juntas. Eli incluso se sintió mal de no poder bailar, pero aun así, guio nuestro ensayo como la profesional que ya es. Solo Nozomi parecía algo dispersa, pero cuando le preguntamos, dijo que no era nada.

Salí de mis pensamientos y miré nuevamente hacia la gran casa que estaba a pocos metros de mí. Nunca había estado en ella, era la primera vez siquiera que la veía. Sentí cierta envidia. Maki lo tenía todo, dinero, talento, inteligencia y belleza.

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar las pocas dudas que me quedaban y lancé un suspiro fuerte. Metí las manos a mi abrigo y caminé con decisión los pocos metros que me faltaban.

Toqué el botón del comunicador apenas llegué frente a la entrada. Mientras esperaba respuesta, admiré la gran casa en la que vivía Maki.

–Buenas noches –dijo una voz femenina por el aparato. Yo me soné la garganta.

–Buenas noches… eh, Ma… la señorita Nishikino me invitó a venir.

No me dijeron nada más. Levanté la mirada y vi una figura en el enorme ventanal del segundo piso. Maki me miraba y parecía sonreír. Unos segundos después una joven sirvienta salió por la puerta y me sonrió.

–Adelante señorita, puede pasar.

Despacio caminé al interior de la residencia Nishikino. Cambié mis zapatos por los que la joven me dio amablemente y se llevó mi abrigo. Yo me quedé en mitad del corredor de pie, mirando todo el lugar. La mamá de Maki salió por una puerta y me sonrió.

–Yazawa-san, buenas noches. Bienvenida.

Me sorprendí al verla. Tenía un vientre bastante grande de embarazo. Podía decir que unos seis o siete meses de gestación.

–Muchas gracias señora –contesté educadamente haciendo una reverencia.

–Mi esposo no ha llegado aún, así que la cena se demorará un poco. Voy a llamar a Ma… –pero se quedó en silencio cuando Maki bajé los últimos escalones de forma torpe.

Maki se sonrojó al verme, o eso me pareció. Yo sentí también un leve calor en mis mejillas.

–Buenas noches Nico-chan, gracias por venir.

–Gracias por invitarme, Maki-chan.

La mamá de Maki sonrió y me señaló la habitación a su izquierda con la mano. Era el salón principal. Maki bajó el último escalón que le faltaba y tomó mi mano sorprendiéndome.

–Ven, vamos a esperar en el salón.

Hice una reverencia a la mamá de Maki antes de que esta jalará con fuerza mi brazo llevándome con ella. Cuando quedamos solas en el salón me soltó y se sentó en el sofá más grande. Yo me quedé de pie mirándola.

–Eh… ¿sucede algo Maki-chan?

–Nada –y tomo su mechón de cabello. Yo suspiré y me senté en el sofá frente a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo. Yo comencé a mirar el lugar. Estaba entre sorprendida y molesta de ver cuánto lujo había en esa habitación. Cuando terminé de mirar el lugar, regresé mi mirada a Maki, que para mi sorpresa, tenía los ojos fijos en mí.

–Es… está muy lindo tu vestido Nico-chan. Te… te queda bien –y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Yo me miré.

Llevaba un vestido negro, con un escote en la espalda ancho. Su cintura ajustaba perfectamente y dejaba el bajo del vestido ancho y suelto. Sonreí y la volví a mirar.

–Gracias Maki-chan. El tuyo está espectacular… te… te sienta muy bien.

Maki no respondió, pero se ruborizó. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, ajustado a su cuerpo, con un leve escote al frente.

Escuchamos la puerta de la vivienda, y Maki se puso de pie de un salto. Acomodó su vestido y luego su cabello.

–Ya llegué –dijo la voz de un hombre que yo no conocía. La mamá de Maki salió de la misma puerta que cuando yo llegué y sonrió.

–Bienvenido querido. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

–Fatal… murieron dos personas en el hospital hoy, una en sala de operaciones en cirugía de corazón abierto.

Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda y sé que Maki sintió lo mismo porque su rostro se puso pálido. Los padres de Maki asomaron por la puerta del salón.

–Querido, ella es la amiga que Maki invitó a cenar hoy –y me señaló. El hombre me miró fijamente y bajó la cabeza. Yo me puse de pie e hice una reverencia.

–Buenas noches señor Nishikino. Yazawa Nico, un placer.

–Buenas noches Yazawa-san, bienvenida.

Maki avanzó con paso ligero y se acercó a su padre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió de forma leve.

–Bienvenido a casa papá.

El hombre sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Luego se marchó con la mamá de Maki por la otra salida de la habitación. Maki me miró y lanzó un suspiro triste. Iba a preguntarle que pasaba, pero la joven sirvienta asomó por la puerta y nos sonrió.

–Señoritas, ya se va a servir la cena, si gustan pasar al comedor.

Maki asintió y me miró. Yo comencé a seguirla por el otro pasillo. Llegamos al comedor de la casa. Era un cuarto aún más lujoso que el anterior. La mesa era de vidrio con finos acabados en madera. Las sillas, acolchadas en tono café, con los mismos acabados.

El padre de Maki ya se había sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y su esposa lo acompañaba al lado derecho. Maki se sentó a la izquierda de él y yo me senté al lado de ella. La joven sirvienta, acompañada de otra joven, comenzaron a servir la cena.

Me sentí algo incómoda. Siempre había soñado con cenar de esta manera, pero estaba algo asustada. El papá de Maki, imponía mucho respeto, algo que Maki también lograba pero en menor medida.

La cena comenzó más como una charla entre los padres de Maki. El papá comentaba lo vivido durante el día en el hospital, pero también mencionó algo sobre una futura expansión del hospital en otra región de Japón. La mamá, quien se veía de lo más tranquila y feliz, le comentó la situación de su día, lidiando con los malestares del embarazo. De pronto, miraron a Maki fijamente.

–Y Maki, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? –le preguntó el papá con tono serio. Yo la miré.

–Lo normal –contestó ella, moviendo su cuchara alrededor del plato. No parecía tener ganas de comer la deliciosa sopa que nos habían servido.

– ¿Muchos pacientes hoy? –le preguntó la mamá con una sonrisa.

–Fue un típico día mamá, muchos pacientes con simples dolencias. Solo uno de verdad grave.

Me pareció que la respuesta de Maki fue muy cortante. Seguramente hablaban de lo mismo todos los días a la hora de la cena. Me sentí mal. La mamá asintió borrando un poco su sonrisa, pero el papá desvió la mirada hacia mi persona. Me hice más pequeña en la silla.

–Yazawa-san, gracias por acompañarnos.

–Eh… gracias a su hija por invitarme. Es la primera vez que… –suspiré–…me invitan a cenar de esta manera.

– ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Maki lo miró y luego me miró a mí. Yo me sentí tentada a decir que no, pero cuando quise reaccionar, mi cabeza ya había asentido dos veces.

– ¿A que te dedicas Yazawa-san?

–Bueno, soy… –me mordí el labio. No podía decir que era asistente de utilería– soy…

–Nico-chan trabaja en un canal de televisión –dijo Maki mirando a sus padres–. Es… periodista de espectáculos.

Miré a Maki quien mantenía la mirada fija en su padre. Me mordí el labio y tragué fuerte.

–Vaya, que alegría saber eso –dijo la mamá sonriendo mientras me miraba–. Yo de niña quise ser periodista. Te felicito Yazawa-san.

–Eh… si, gracias.

–El periodismo y la medicina tienen sus similitudes, si no haces tu trabajo bien puedes arruinar la vida de una persona, ¿verdad Yazawa-san? –dijo el papá de Maki, tomando de su copa de vino. Yo bajé la mirada y maldije por lo bajo. Genial Maki, ahora tendría que mentir.

–Tiene usted mucha razón señor Nishikino. Cuando… –que podía decir–…cuando hice un reportaje de una Idol… eh, ella terminó… suicidándose.

No sé por qué dije eso, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Maki se tapó la cara y la mamá me miró con sorpresa. El papá no dijo nada y colocó la copa en la mesa.

– ¿Y está estudiando Yazawa-san o ya se graduó?

–Este… estoy en pausa, si en pausa. Necesitaba terminar unos asuntos personales antes de seguir con mi carrera de… periodismo.

– ¿Y que le sucedió en la cabeza?

–Tuve un accidente hace una semana. Solo es una herida.

– ¿Ese vendaje te lo colocaron en un hospital público? –preguntó la mamá sonriendo–. Porque se ve bastante mal hecho. Deberías ir a que te lo cambiaran.

Maki se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Tomó su vaso con jugo natural y se lo bebió casi completo. Yo me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí levemente.

–Bueno, me lo colocó… mi hermana pequeña. Por eso quedó así. No sé preocupen, no me molesta.

–Bueno, ahora Maki puede colocarte otro mejor –dijo el papá y miró a su hija. Maki bajó la mirada y asintió despacio. Me sentí realmente incomoda.

–Papá, ¿por qué le preguntas tantas cosas? La has de estar incomodando –dijo Maki en un tono muy serio. El hombre la miró pero fue la mamá la que habló.

–Cariño, tu padre solo quiere saber un poco más de ella. Es la primera persona que invitas a esta casa a cenar, así que pensamos que ha de ser tu pareja y debemos conocerla un poco más.

– ¡¿Mi qué?! –gritó y se sonrojó por completo. No sé qué era más rojo, si su cabello, su vestido o su cara.

–Has rechazado los tres pretendientes masculinos que te hemos presentado. Es normal que pensemos que te pueden gustar las mujeres, y no nos sentimos molestos con ello, no. Ahora vivimos en una sociedad muy diferente, pero siempre y cuando cumplas con tus deberes y responsabilidades con la familia, no nos vamos a oponer a que tengas una relación así.

Ahora era yo la que me sonrojaba. Sentía mi cara ardiendo y el sudor bajar por mi cuello. Maki tenía la boca abierta, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella. Tragué fuertemente y abrí la boca.

–Eh… yo, simplemente soy una amiga de la secundaria –dije en tono bajo, casi susurrando. La mamá se tapó la boca con las manos.

–Ay disculpa Yazawa-san. Perdona nuestro mal entendido.

–No… no se preocupen –y miré a Maki que seguía igual de sonrojada y evitaba mi mirada.

Las chicas de servicio regresaron al salón y se llevaron los platos de la cena y trajeron el postre. Maki suspiró, me miró levemente y luego miró a su padre.

–Papá… necesito hablar contigo algo importante.

–Maki, aún estamos cenando. Las cosas que quieras hablar, podemos hacerlo luego.

–Es necesario, por favor.

– ¿Implica a nuestra invitada?

El padre de Maki me miró, luego miró a su esposa y por último regresó la mirada a su hija. Colocó los cubiertos sobre el plato y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Maki asintió levemente.

–Te escucho hija.

Maki suspiró dos veces. Dejó los cubiertos a un lado, su postre, un trozo de pastel de fresa, intacto.

–Papá, hay una amiga, de nosotras… muy querida por mí, que padece de una cardiopatía isquémica muy delicada. Ella… bueno… ella ya ha sufrido un infarto y hace dos días tuvo un principio de otro. Ella, necesita de una cirugía.

– ¿Un trasplante? –preguntó la mamá. Maki se mordió el labio.

–Tiene dos años de estar esperando un corazón compatible, pero no ha tenido suerte. Su enfermedad también posee otra cura, pero…

El padre de Maki levantó la mano pidiendo silencio. Su expresión no cambió, pero sentí que el ambiente si cambiaba en la habitación.

–Maki, ¿piensas pedirme que le practique una cirugía avanzada usando la robótica a tu amiga?

–Eh… si –dijo con cierto tono de esperanza. Yo me mordí el labio.

– ¿Y supongo que quieres que la haga gratis?

Maki no contestó. El tono con el que su padre había dicho la última pregunta, daba a entender que la respuesta de ella, alteraría la actitud de él. La mamá se mordió el labio y trató de intervenir.

– ¿Quién es la amiga que tiene la enfermedad Maki? –Viendo que ella no contestaba, me miró a mí. Yo suspiré.

–Sonoda Umi, señora.

– ¿Sonoda? La hija de la familia Sonoda, de la escuela de danza Sonoda.

Asentí y ella suspiró. Miró a su esposo que seguía esperando la respuesta de Maki. Ella había desviado la mirada hacia el suelo, y tenía los puños cerrados sobre la mesa.

–Estoy esperando tu respuesta Maki.

Me sentí terrible. Ver a Maki así, sudando, dudando, sufriendo. El hombre se recostó en la silla y comenzó a comer. Se comió un bocado y continuó hablando.

–Tomaré tu respuesta como un sí, y te daré la mía… No.

Lo dijo de manera tan tajante que sentí como si me hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Miré a Maki, su labio inferior temblaba.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo en un susurro.

–Maki, hija… –intentó intervenir su madre.

– ¿Por qué no la quieres ayudar? Es mi amiga. Es amiga de Nico-chan. Compartí un año maravilloso con ella y…

–Maki, estamos con una invitada, compórtate con…

–No me importa que Nico-chan esté aquí –se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con el puño–. Quiero que me digas porque no puedes hacer una excepción y ayudar a la amiga de tu hija.

El hombre la miró con esos ojos purpuras iguales a los de ella, pero tenían mucho más brillo y también enojo. No subió el tono de voz, pero habló firme y fuerte.

–En primer lugar Maki, baja tu tono de voz y compórtate. En segundo lugar siéntate.

–Cariño, hazle caso a tu padre.

Maki suspiró con molestia y se dejó caer en la silla. Yo miraba todo en silencio, pegada al respaldar de la silla, como si me hubieran clavado de ella. El hombre se pudo de pie y se alejó hacia la ventana.

–Maki, cuando entenderás que las cosas no se hacen simplemente porque tengas un capricho y quieras cumplirlo.

–Papá, esto no es ningún capricho. Es la vida de una persona, vida que…

–Si hago una excepción en este caso, tu estarás feliz, tu amiga puede que sobreviva y todo bien, pero si luego es Yazawa-san la que se enferma, nuevamente me pedirás que lo haga, ¿cierto?

»Y luego aparecerá otra amiga, o un familiar de esa otra amiga, y luego otra, y otra y se hará un círculo vicioso porque cedí la primera vez.

–Papá…

–No me digas que eso no sucederá. Me ha tocado verlo, incluso vivirlo. Sé que suena muy duro, pero así es la realidad.

–Papá, por favor… –se le quebró el tono de voz–…solo por esta vez. Ella…

–Además, dime Maki. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a los cientos de pacientes que llegan a nuestro hospital, si el dinero que utilizamos para atenderlos no nos es proporcionado? Este tipo de cirugías, lo sabes bien, son las que nos ayudan a mantener los números verdes.

Me sentí mal, por Maki. Escuchar a su padre hablar así, sin estarla regañando, sin haberle pegado, pero hablándole tan secamente la verdad, creo que era peor. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Maki. Su madre la miraba con una expresión triste.

–Si hago lo que pides, puedo salvar esa vida, ¿pero cuantas pueden perderse por no tener los recursos para atenderlos?

–Papá, nuestro hospital es privado… todos los que llegan a él son personas con dinero.

–Y solo por eso debemos hacer una excepción y perder un dinero que nos permite pagar salarios, permisos y otras cosas.

El hombre se giró y se acercó a Maki. Ella desvió la mirada. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su cara. Se arrodilló dándome la espalda.

–Maki, entiende. En un futuro cercano, tú dirigirás ese hospital, tú velaras por su funcionamiento. Y entenderás que lo que te estoy diciendo es lo correcto.

–Yo no quiero heredar nada… –dijo entre diente pero audible para todos. La mamá de Maki comenzó a negar despacio.

–Maki cariño por favor. No vamos a comenzar con esto otra vez. Aceptaste estudiar medicina y hacerte cargo del hospital. Es tu obligación como hija mayor de la familia.

Maki cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas bajaran. Yo me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada. El hombre suspiro y se puso de pie.

–Eh… disculpe –dije casi en un susurro–. Yo entiendo lo que usted está diciendo, pero se supone que un médico debe curar a las personas. No es una promesa que ustedes hacen.

Perfecto Nico, lo echaste a perder. El hombre miró a su esposa y luego me miró a mí. Su semblante no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, pero si podía sentir más fuerza en él.

–Yazawa-san, lamento que Maki te haya metido en esto. Pero el hecho de que tú estés aquí hoy, no hará que yo cambie de parecer. La respuesta seguirá siendo No.

–Señor…

Levantó la mano y automáticamente me quedé en silencio. Iba a alejarse de nosotras cuando Maki se levantó, tirando la silla al suelo. Las muchachas de servicio así como lo mamá, soltaron un leve grito de sorpresa.

–Te odio papá. Te odio.

–Maki…

–No solo me impones lo que debo y no debo hacer. Quieres que sea doctora, perfecto. Quiero ser cantante, no puedo. Quieres que herede el cochino hospital, perfecto. Quiero salvar la vida de mi amiga, no puedo.

–Maki-chan… –le dije en tono suplicante. El papá ya se había colocado frente a ella y la miraba fijamente.

–Estoy harta de vivir contigo, harta de llevar este apellido, harta de todo. Solo espero que ese bebe que mamá lleva en su vientre sea un varón, para que pueda cumplir tus caprichos.

–Maki, no le hables así a tu padre.

–Ojalá que ese bebe, sea el que si pueda darte lo que quieres. Que sea el que pueda cumplir tus sueños y anhelos, porque yo ya estoy harta de intentarlo.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer Maki? –le preguntó en tono tranquilo, pero fuerte–. Sigues comportándote como una mocosa malcriada. Tu madre se esforzó para que estuvieras bien, y yo me esfuerzo para que no te falte nada. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Lo que me haga feliz a mí… –dijo casi susurrado–. He vivido veinte años haciéndolos felices a ustedes. El único momento en el que fue feliz de verdad fue… –se detuvo por el llanto.

"No lo digas Maki, no lo digas" pensé mientras trataba de decirle que se callara con mis gestos, pero ella no me miraba, miraba hacia el suelo.

–El único momento en el que fui realmente feliz, fue cuando me convertí en School Idol junto a Nico-chan y las demás.

El sonido de la bofetada llenó el salón y me atravesó el pecho como una flecha. La mejilla de Maki estaba roja, mientras su padre bajaba la mano y la volvía a colocar detrás de su espalda.

Maki miró a su padre con furia. Se presionó la mejilla con su mano y salió de la habitación. Antes de cruzar la puerta se giró y gritó con mucho enojo.

– ¡Renuncio, renuncio a todo! Renuncio a tu hospital, a tu apellido, a tu dinero.

Salió corriendo. Pudimos escuchar la puerta principal. El hombre lanzó un suspiro y me miró. Yo temblaba de impotencia, tristeza y frustración.

–Yazawa-san… disculpa a mi hija. Aún se comporta como una niña.

–Eh… bueno…

–Ahora si me disculpas. Buenas noches y gracias por acompañarnos.

Miré a la mamá de Maki. Ella me miraba con una expresión muy triste en su rostro. La joven de servicio llegó a mi lado con mi abrigo. Lo tomé he hice una reverencia.

Cuando salí de la casa, miré en todas las direcciones. No había señales de Maki por ningún lugar. Saqué el móvil y marqué su número. Automáticamente respondió la contestadora. Maldije por lo bajo y comencé a correr calle abajo.

Mientras bajaba, recordaba todo lo que acababa de vivir. Fue espantoso estar ahí y no poder hacer nada por ella. Eli tenía razón, no debimos presionar a Maki para que hablara con su padre. Me mordí el labio y volví a marcar el teléfono de Maki.

Comencé a escuchar una melodía a escasos metros de donde yo estaba. Me acerqué corriendo, casi cayendo. Ahí estaba Maki, escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura, sin abrigo, sin zapatos, llorando desconsoladamente.

–Maki-chan…

Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella. Al verme, se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho. Me mordí el labio y le acaricié la cabeza.

–Maki-chan…

No dijo nada, ya que el llanto no la dejaba. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo le correspondí el abrazo. De pronto, sentí como sus brazos perdían fuerza en el agarre y sus sollozos se quedaban en silencio.

–Maki-chan… Maki-chan… –le miré el rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios abiertos levemente y su cuerpo sin fuerza–. Maki-chan no me hagas esto…

* * *

Demasiado severo el padre de Maki. ¿Y ahora que hará Nico? Que creen ustedes.

Gracias por su apoyo, en cada comentario que hacen me demuestran lo mucho que les gusta esta historia. Sigan comentando y apoyandome. Gracias de verdad.


	27. Chapter 27

Terminé de acomodar mi sudadera y comencé a ponerme los guantes cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y entró mi hermana, Honoka, terminando de comerse lo que parecía un trozo de pan. Se quitó los zapatos y colgó su abrigo en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

–Ya regresé.

–Bienvenida hermana –le contesté saliendo al pasillo con el guante izquierdo a medio poner. Mi madre asomó el rostro desde el segundo piso.

– ¿Dónde demonios estabas Honoka? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

–Perdón, perdón, sé que llegué tarde y no avisé.

Mi hermana se terminó el trozo de pan, y me sonrió. Mi madre bajó tres escalones y se concentró en mi hermana que se puso un poco incómoda. Suspiró.

–Estaba con mis amigas –comenzó a decir evitando la mirada inquisitiva de mi madre–. Y luego, pasé con Kotori por un helado.

– ¿Kotori? –Mi madre enarcó una ceja. Yo miré a mi hermana.

–Espera, ¿Kotori? –Honoka asintió.

–Sí. Ya ella y yo… bueno ella está en el país y ya solucionamos nuestro problema.

Mi madre sonrió pero luego volvió a poner su rostro serio y comenzó a subir.

–Espero que estuvieras haciendo algo productivo para tu futuro y no solo perdiendo el tiempo –mi hermana sonrió y lanzó un suspiro.

–Sí, es algo grande.

Me sorprendió escucharla. Su sonrisa era como la de antes, y sus ojos brillaban con la fuerza que yo extrañaba de ella. Mamá no dijo nada, pero podía asegurar que ella también sonreía desde el segundo piso.

Honoka me miró y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Vas a salir?

–Voy a ir a entrenar un poco. Ya casi es la semifinal y debo ponerme en forma.

–Yukiho, ¿no te estás forzando mucho, verdad?

Reí por la expresión preocupada que puso mi hermana mayor. Le negué y dibujé una sonrisa.

–No soy como tu hermana, conozco mis límites –Honoka sonrió y se mordió la lengua.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? –y abrió sus grandes ojos con esa expresión que dice "vamos, di que sí". Enarqué una ceja.

– ¿Segura que puedes seguirme el ritmo? Tienes tres años de no hacer ejercicios, de no moverte de aquí –ella asintió.

–Me esforzaré.

Reí y levanté los hombros. Ella subió las escaleras corriendo y unos minutos después regresaba a mi lado. Me sorprendí al verla. Traía su antigua ropa, la que usaba para ensayar cuando pertenecía a **μ's**.

–Vaya –dije soltando un leve silbido– tenías rato de no usar esa ropa.

–Aún me queda, aunque mi blusa –la tomó por el frente y la jaló hacia fuera– quedó un poco más grande luego de prestársela a Nozomi-chan.

Las dos comenzamos a reír. Mi hermana se ató las zapatillas deportivas y se puso los guantes. Las dos nos despedimos con fuerza y salimos al callejón. No había personas en la calle, y solo el brillo de las farolas apartaba la profunda oscuridad de la noche. Honoka se abrazó un poco, ya que la brisa estaba muy fría, señal de que el otoño ya estaba instalado en nuestro país.

–Vamos Yukiho. Veamos quien llega primero a las escaleras del templo.

Asentí y comenzamos a correr. Me sentía extraña, porque era la primera vez que hacía esto con mi hermana. Aún recordaba cuando ella comenzaba a entrenar, salía a correr todos los días temprano y lo repetía en la noche. Y cuando yo comencé a imitarla, ella ya había abandonado **μ's** y comenzaba nuevamente su vida rutinaria.

Doblé la esquina con apenas unos pasos de distancia por delante de ella. Pude ver las escaleras frente a mí, pero cuando quise acelerar el paso, Honoka pasó a mi lado con mucha velocidad y me dejó atrás. Me detuve sorprendida. Ella llegó al primer escalón y no se detuvo, comenzó a subir con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Algo cálido comenzó a llenar mi pecho al ver ese rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero era como si el tiempo hubiera regresado tres años atrás. Lancé un suspiro y comencé a subir.

– ¡Sí! –gritó al llegar a la cima y dio un salto. Al tocar el suelo, resbaló y cayó sentada. Yo me apresuré a subir.

–Hermana, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté casi sin aliento. Ella estaba acostada en el suelo y reía a carcajadas.

–Creo que me voy a quedar sin trasero si sigo cayendo así –y seguía riéndose con fuerza–. Hoy me caí cuatro veces así mientras ensayábamos.

"¿Ensayábamos?" pensé mirándola fijamente.

Me senté a su lado y la ayudé a sentarse. Nos comenzamos a reír juntas, solo las dos, en la cima de las escaleras. Luego de cómo un minuto, me limpié una lágrima que salía de mi ojo derecho y la miré fijamente.

–Hermana, ¿qué te pasó hoy que estás tan diferente?

Honoka también se limpió los ojos y lanzó cuatro suspiros antes de poder mirarme y contestarme.

–Yukiho… la vida es linda, verdad.

–Honoka, ¿qué te pasa? –y la miré algo nerviosa. Ella sonrió y me desacomodó el cabello.

–Que tengo una gran familia, una espectacular hermana y unas admirables amigas, eso es lo que me pasa.

– ¿Te fumaste algo o bebiste mucho? –Honoka soltó una carcajada y negó despacio.

–Yukiho, estoy feliz, simplemente estoy muy feliz.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Honoka miró a la luna y lanzó un suspiro muy grande. Se abrazó las rodillas y me miró con una sonrisa.

–Yukiho, ayer… después de tres años, pude volver a estar con todas mi amigas. Aunque Umi-chan… bueno, aunque no estaba consciente, estaba ahí, conmigo y Kotori, como antes.

– ¿Cómo que Umi-chan no estaba consciente?

Honoka sonrió levemente y me comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana, desde que se había reencontrado con Maki en el hospital. Yo ya sabía algo, pero no todos los detalles. Cuando me contó lo que tenía Umi-chan, me sentí asustada y triste. No podía creerlo, pero mi hermana nunca mentiría y menos con eso. Ahora todo tomaba sentido respecto a la ausencia de Umi-chan cuando Alisa y yo la visitábamos. Cuando terminó, lanzó un suspiro y miró la luna nuevamente.

–Vaya… pobre Umi-chan.

–Ayer… estuve en su habitación del hospital. Está aún sedada, pero el doctor cree que ya el miércoles la podremos ver, bueno por lo menos la mamá y Kotori.

Asentí y miré mejor a mi hermana. Aunque su rostro estaba tranquilo, su tono de voz si sonó un poco triste recordando a sus dos amigas. Le puse un dedo en la frente y la empujé para atrás.

– ¿Alisa lo sabe? –pregunté curiosa. Ella negó.

–Se supone que Eli-chan se lo va a decir hoy, así como yo te lo estoy diciendo. Eli regresa mañana a Rusia, así que quiere que Alisa sepa la verdad.

–Pobre Alisa. Pero por lo menos ya va a saber que Umi-chan no la estaba evitando porque no la quisiera, sino lo contrario.

Mi hermana asintió y lanzó un suspiro profundo y largo.

– ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo hoy con Kotori y las demás?

–Es un secreto –dijo en un susurro, pero sonrió. Yo enarqué una ceja.

–Eres mala guardando secretos, así que dime.

Mi hermana comenzó a reír y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Abrió la boca para hablar pero comenzó a sonar su móvil. Lo sacó rápidamente de su pantalón y sonrió al ver la pantalla. Puso el altavoz.

–Aló Nico-chan.

–Honoka… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya regresaste a tu casa?

–Sí. Estoy con Yukiho en el templo. ¿Por qué?

–Demonios… –dijo Nico-chan en un susurro y lanzó un suspiro molesto–. No, nada. Ocupaba algo de ayuda con… no, no te caigas…

Escuchamos un sonido fuerte. Nos miramos un momento.

–Nico-chan ¿Estás bien?

–Eh… sí, descuida, veré que hago sola. Gracias.

–Espera Nico… –pero se había terminado la llamada. Miré a mi hermana con confusión.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Honoka levantó los hombros y marcó el número de Nico-chan, pero entró automáticamente la contestadora.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil unos segundos en silencio. Luego suspiró y lo guardó. Me miró fijamente.

–A veces creo que a Nico-chan le faltan algunos tornillos.

Nos reímos a carcajadas. Honoka miró hacia el interior del templo y se puso de pie. Yo la seguí, levantándome y limpiando mi ropa.

–Hermana, ¿no vas a decirme que es lo que estás haciendo con tus amigas?

–Cierto –suspiró–. Estamos ensayando para hacer una presentación el miércoles por la noche.

– ¿Una presentación? ¿De **μ's**? –Ella asintió con energía.

–Sí. Nico-chan nos consiguió un espacio en un programa de TV. No vamos a estar las nueve, pero… queremos hacerla por Umi-chan.

– ¿Por Umi-chan? –la miré sin comprender. Ella volvió a asentir y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo.

–Sí. Umi necesita de la operación urgente. Pero es muy costosa. Así que vamos a presentarnos en ese programa con la fe de que alguien nos mire y nos quiera contratar. Tenemos que reunir ese dinero a toda costa.

Me mordí el labio. La convección de mi hermana era la misma, pero también su ingenuidad. Corrí para alcanzarla.

– ¿No es muy precipitado? Se acaban de reencontrar, han pasado tres años, no van a estar las nueve.

Mi hermana no me respondió. Miré su rostro, se había vuelto serio, triste. La conocía muy bien, conocía a mi hermana mayor. Esa expresión significaba que ella pensaba lo mismo, aunque no lo dijera. Llegamos al altar.

– ¿Tienes una moneda Yukiho? –me miró suplicante–. Luego te la regreso.

–Toma –saqué la moneda y se la di. Ella sonrió.

Lanzó la moneda al altar y dio dos palmadas. Suspiró fuertemente.

–Por favor dioses, que Umi-chan se pueda recuperar y que **μ's** pueda ser nuevamente un grupo unido y que Kotori sea feliz con Umi, y que las demás sean felices y que mi hermana y sus amigas ganen el Love Live y que…

–Si sigues siendo egoísta, no se te va a cumplir ninguno –le dije enarcando una ceja. Ella me miró con cierta molestia.

–Tengo tres años de no pedir nada, estoy pidiendo los deseos atrasados.

Negué despacio y me alejé de ella que continuó orando. Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi sudadera y comencé a mirar la explanada del templo. En la paz de la noche y sin personas, se podía sentir cierto aire mágico y místico. Honoka tocó mi brazo.

– ¿Sucede algo Yukiho?

–No. Solo pensaba en lo tranquilo que es este lugar.

–Si...

–Ara, pero se dice que si te quedas hasta después de medianoche, aparece un Onryō muy vengativo y te arranca la cabeza.

Mi hermana y yo saltamos los tres escalones del altar y caímos al suelo dando un enorme grito y tratando de huir a rastras. Escuchamos una carcajada en lo alto del altar y nos detuvimos. Al girarnos, vemos a Nozomi-chan riendo con fuerza.

–No pensé que se iba a asustar así –dijo, casi sin aliento de tanto reír. Yo tomé una bocanada de aire y me puse de pie de un salto.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿en que estabas pensando? Casi nos matas de un susto.

–Lo siento Yukiho-chan, es que las vi tan distraídas que no me pude resistir.

Negué con molestia y miré a mi hermana. Aún estaba pálida, igual que yo, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. La ayudé a levantarse.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí a esta hora? –le preguntó mi hermana.

–Nada realmente. Solo estaba haciendo un pequeño ritual por allá –y señaló un punto alejado del altar. Una leve fogata estaba a punto de extinguirse.

– ¿Un ritual? –pregunté curiosa. Nozomi sonrió y asintió pero no contestó nada más. Bajó del altar con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Nozomi se mordió el labio.

–Son mis cartas del tarot –y abrió la tapa. Nos asomamos las dos para mirar el contenido de la caja. Enarqué una ceja y miré a Nozomi.

– ¿Cenizas? –pregunté algo confusa.

– ¿Dónde están las cartas Nozomi-chan? –preguntó mi hermana en el mismo tono.

Pasaron varios segundos. Nozomi miraba la caja fijamente y parecía pensar si contestar o no. Su rostro era muy diferente al normal, estaba triste y algo demacrado. Honoka me miró y asentimos al mismo tiempo.

–Descuida Nozomi-chan, no tienes que respondernos si no quieres. Entendemos.

–Honoka…

–Bien Yukiho. Se supone que estamos entrenando. Vamos, que se ya descansamos lo suficiente.

Me despedí de Nozomi con mi mano, y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del templo. Honoka sonrió ampliamente.

–Nos vemos mañana Nozomi-chan. Tenemos que ensayar más duro que hoy. Recuerda que Kotori va a traer los trajes que guardó para que nos los probemos y ver si nos quedan.

–Honoka… yo…

Mi hermana se acercó a mí que ya miraba todo desde la parte alta de las escaleras. Se giró y con su mano se despidió de Nozomi que aún nos miraba desde los pies del altar con su caja en sus manos. Sin decir nada más, las dos comenzamos a bajar las escaleras para regresar a la casa.

* * *

Bonita relación de hermanas. Este es el nuevo capitulo, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y sigan comentando.

A los recien llegados bienvenidos y gracias por comentar y leer mi historia. A los que siguen aquí leyendo cada capitulo, muchas gracias por apoyarme.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonidos lejanos de golpes hicieron que me despertara. Traté de abrir los ojos y sentí que mi cabeza se iba a partir en dos. Las náuseas se me acumularon en mi garganta y los dedos de mis manos apenas los podía sentir.

Levanté mi mano y me acaricié la frente. Tenía algo sobre ella, una toalla y estaba casi seca, pero aún tenía señales de que estuvo húmeda por un rato. Con algo de dificultad abrí los ojos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y no podía mirar mucho del lugar.

Estaba acostada sobre una cama bastante dura, comparada con la mía, pero cómoda en cierto sentido. Una manta me cubría hasta el cuello. Quise levantarme, pero al intentarlo, sentí un mareo y nuevamente me dejé caer sobre la almohada. Al hacerlo, un delicioso aroma se esparció por la habitación, un aroma que reconocía muy bien y que me agradaba.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un pequeño hilo de luz. Una cabeza se asomó por ella, pero tenía la vista tan borrosa que no podía distinguir nada.

– ¿Maki-chan? –dijo la figura.

Apenas alcancé a escuchar mi nombre pero asentí con un leve sonido ronco. La persona entró a la habitación cerrando tras ella y dejando todo nuevamente a oscuras.

Sentí una mano en mi frente, suave y pequeña. Retiró la toalla y escuché como la sumergía en agua a mi lado. Luego, volví a sentir la toalla pero completamente empapada sobre mi cabeza. La persona a mi lado lanzó un suspiro.

–Aun tienes mucha fiebre. Deberías dormir, para que se te baje y puedas recuperarte.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –murmuré apenas moviendo la boca. Me dolía toda la cabeza con solo mover un musculo. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados ya que me dolían mucho.

–Estás en mi apartamento, no te preocupes. Vamos duerme –Me acariciaron la cabeza nuevamente.

– ¿Nico-chan? –dije nuevamente en el mismo susurro.

–Aquí estoy Maki, tranquila.

– ¿Qué me pasó?

Escuché un suspiro en ella y sentí como se sentaba en la cama. Volvió a acariciar mi cabeza despacio.

–Te desmayaste. Creo que se te subió la presión. Además, tienes mucha fiebre.

Abrí los ojos, pero todo seguía aún a oscuras. Aun así, podía distinguir los ojos color rubí que me estaban mirando fijamente.

– ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? ¿Qué hora es?

–Son la una de la mañana. Llevas varias horas inconsciente. Ya estaba pensando en llamar a un doctor.

Me traté nuevamente de sentar, y nuevamente sentí el fuerte mareo. La mano de Nico me empujó hacia atrás hasta acostarme otra vez en la cama.

–Quédate en la cama Maki-chan, no necesitas levantarte.

Subió la manta hasta mi cuello y acomodó la toalla en mi frente. Lanzó un suspiro triste y cansado y se levantó de la cama. Escuché como abría la puerta.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Voy a ir a terminar de cocinar. Duerme.

Salió de la habitación dejándome nuevamente sola. Me acaricié la frente y lancé un suspiro ahogado. A mi mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de lo sucedido durante la cena en mi casa. Las palabras duras de mi padre, su negativa respuesta ante mi petición de ayuda.

Me toqué la mejilla que me había golpeado. Estaba caliente, pero no era producto del golpe, sino de la fiebre. Aun así, me dolía, me dolía por muchas razones, pero la más sincera era, que mi padre nunca había levantado su mano en contra mía. Siempre había recibido regaños de su parte, pero nunca, en diecinueve años, nunca me había tocado.

Sentí una lágrima bajar por mi rostro y caer en mi oído. Me sequé los ojos y lancé un nuevo suspiro. A lo lejos podía escuchar a Nico-chan. Volví a intentar sentarme. Como en mis intentos anteriores, un fuerte mareo hizo que todo el lugar comenzara a dar vueltas, pero no me acosté nuevamente. Con los ojos cerrados esperé a que pasara y, respirando con dificultad, contuve las náuseas que llegaron a mi boca.

Suspiré y miré la habitación. Ya podía distinguir un poco más del lugar. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba de la única vez que había estado aquí. Solo que ahora no habían tantos carteles de **μ's** pegados de las paredes, sino que habían solo dos. Los dos, eran fotos de tamaño grande del grupo, celebrando la victoria del Love Live.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Nico al verme lanzó un suspiro de molestia. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con un cuenco en el centro.

–Serás cabezota. Te dije que te quedaras acostada.

Colocó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y encendió la luz. Sentí que la cabeza se me partiría en dos con el súbito brillo y cerré los ojos rápidamente. Nico volvió a empujarme hasta que me acostó en la cama y se sentó en ella.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Se me va a partir la cabeza en dos.

Nico volvió a acariciarme la cabeza con mucha suavidad. La miré fijamente. Estaba en pijama, un pijama rosa. Su cabello negro completamente suelto le caía por la espalda. No tenía maquillaje, pero su rostro se veía fresco y joven. Sus ojos rubí tenían una mirada triste, sin brillo. Suspiré y tragué un nudo que se me estaba haciendo en la garganta.

–Lo siento Nico-chan –dije soltando unas lágrimas–. Siento haberte fallado, haberles fallado a todas, haberle fallado a Umi-chan.

–Maki-chan…

–Si Umi-chan llega a morir, me voy a sentir completamente responsable, porque no pude conseguirle la operación que necesita.

Comencé a llorar, porque me sentía desdichada. Había fallado en la única tarea que podía hacer para ayudar a mi amiga. No pude convencer a mi padre, no pude conseguir la operación. Sentí la mano de Nico-chan en mi rostro. Limpiaba mis lágrimas.

–No digas eso Maki-chan, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

–Eso es mentira. Si hubiera hecho lo mejor, entonces… todas deberían odiarme por ser un…

Nico-chan colocó un dedo en mi boca y me miró fijamente. Su mirada mostraba entre enojo y compasión. Cerré los labios y esperé en silencio.

–Nadie te va a odiar. Deja de decir eso. En primer lugar –suspiró–, nadie te iba a presionar para que lo hicieras, lo acordamos entre todas.

–Pero…

–Maki-chan… ¿quieres comer lo que te preparé?

Miré a mi derecha, hacia la bandeja. El cuenco en ella contenía una sopa de color rojo. Miré a Nico que sonreía levemente sonrojada.

–Debía ser de pollo, pero no tenía. Recordé que te gustan los tomates, así que hice una para ti. Casi no comiste en la cena.

Asentí y lancé un suspiro. Nico quitó la toalla de mi frente y me ayudó a sentarme. Tomó el cuenco y una cuchara y comenzó a sacar un poco. Lo acercó a mi boca.

–Nico-chan, puedo comer sola –dije un poco sonrojada. Ella suspiró molesta.

–Solo abre la boca. Debes seguir débil.

Era verdad, no tenía ni fuerzas para discutir, por lo que simplemente obedecí y abrí la boca. Estaba deliciosa, y creo que mi rostro lo reflejó porque ella sonrió.

– ¿Te gusta? –me preguntó, llevando más a mi boca. Yo asentí despacio.

–Está… está muy sabrosa Nico-chan. Gracias.

Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que pone cuando hace su papel de Idol. Me hizo sonreír un poco. Continué comiendo de las cucharadas que me daba Nico, en completo silencio. Cuando ya no quedaba nada en el cuenco, Nico asintió. Volvió a empujarme levemente hasta la cama y volvió a colocar la toalla, luego de mojarla, en mi frente.

Se volvió a sentar a mi lado y se me quedó mirando un largo rato en silencio. Yo suspiré y traté de darme la vuelta.

–Ay Maki, ¿Qué parte de quédate quedita en la cama no entiendes?

Se puso de pie y acomodó la manta una vez más. Al hacerlo, noté que tenía puesto un camisón rosa algo corto y semi transparente. La miré fijamente mientras ella me miraba confusa.

– ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

Nico se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. Terminó de cobijarme y comenzó a recoger el cuenco con la bandeja. Yo le tomé la manga derecha del pijama y la jalé levemente.

–Nico…

–Era un vestido muy ajustado ese que llevabas puesto. Te lo quité y te puse ese camisón mío. Era lo único que podía ponerte que fuera más o menos de tu talla.

Me sonrojé completamente. Toda la habitación subió la temperatura en solo un segundo. Nico también estaba sonrojada, pero se mantenía firme mirándome fijamente. Tomé la manta y la subí un poco más.

–Descansa Maki-chan. Yo voy a terminar de limpiar y me iré a dormir al sofá.

– ¿Al sofá?

Ella asintió. Caí en la cuenta que estaba acostada en su cama. Como un rayo me levanté de la cama pero al hacerlo, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y luego un mareo me hizo trastabillar. Nico se apresuró a abrazarme y las dos caímos sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Al caer, nos golpeamos nuestras frentes, una contra la otra con fuerza.

Quedé unos segundos aturdida mientras trataba de levantarme. Nico, a mi lado se daba un masaje en la cabeza. Comencé a ver que su vendaje se tornaba rojo en una parte.

–Nico-chan tu cabeza…

–Maki, ¿estás bien?

Habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo. Las dos comenzamos a reír acostadas frente a frente sobre la alfombra. Nico se incorporó y me ayudó a sentarme. El golpe no le había hecho nada bien a mi cabeza, que de por sí ya me dolía mucho. Sentí nauseas nuevamente. Ella lo notó y colocó el cuenco frente a mí.

–En la alfombra no. Es lo único costoso que tengo en mi casa –me molesté.

–Crees que quiero que me veas vomitando… –suspiré y añadí ya sin enojo–…tu deliciosa sopa.

Nico sonrió y quitó el cuenco del frente. La miré fijamente. Su apariencia era la de una niña así con el cabello suelto y ese pijama infantil. Noté que tenía algunas marcas en las palmas de la mano, heridas y raspones.

– ¿Qué te pasó en las manos? No tenías esos raspones en mi casa.

–Eh… me los hice, cuando… –desvió la mirada–…cuando te traía para acá.

– ¿Cómo?

–Tuve que… bueno, te cargué sobre mi espalda pero, eres algo más pesada de lo que pensé y… bueno, nos caímos unas cuantas veces.

Se levantó el pantalón del pijama y me mostro sus rodillas. Tenían también muchas heridas y raspones. Me sentí mal, pero contesté de una manera diferente.

–Me… me hubieras dejado ahí tirada en la calle –agarré mi mechón de cabello–. O, hubieras ido a buscar a mi papá.

Nico bajó la mirada y suspiró. Ese suspiro llamó mi atención porque fue triste. La miré fijamente mientras ella terminaba de bajarse el pijama.

–Lo pensé. Pensé en ir a buscar a tu papá pero… me dije que no era lo que tú querías. Digo, habías huido de la discusión, de tu casa, así que no creo que…

–Nico-chan…

Nico no continuó hablando. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé las manos. Despacio le di un beso en las heridas. Nico quitó las manos rápidamente, completamente sonrojada.

– ¡¿Qué haces loca?!

–Eh… –me sonrojé–. Mamá me dijo una vez, que las heridas que se hacen por ayudar… sanan más rápido si se les agradece con un beso en ellas.

El color de Nico subió a un rojo intenso. Yo también sentía mi cara ardiendo. Me giré un poco para darle la espalda a Nico y que no me mirara. Suspiré profundamente para bajar la presión de mi cara y me puse de pie. Al hacerlo, sentí un poco de frio en mis muslos. El camisón apenas cubría lo necesario. Me dio vergüenza y me senté en la cama. Nico había desviado el rostro y miraba hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

–Voy a ir a terminar –dijo y se levantó–. Vuelve a acostarte. No te preocupes, yo podré dormir en el sofá. Tú debes descansar para que…

–No, no puedo quitarte tu cama. Es tu departamento. Yo soy la que debería dormir en el sofá para no…

– ¡Maki-chan! –gritó por sobre mis palabras. Guardé silencio y la miré–. Hazme caso y descansa. No te preocupes por mí.

Hice una mueca de molestia. Ella recogió todo y comenzó a caminar. Nuevamente le tomé la manga del pijama y la jalé. Ella me miró con enojo pero cambió su expresión al ver mi rostro.

–Tu… tu cama es grande Nico-chan. Po… podemos dormir las dos en ella.

Nuevamente me sonrojé. Cuantas veces iban ya. Era extraño pero solo con ella me pasaba. Nico se mordió el labio y me miró fijamente unos segundos. Luego suspiró y negó despacio.

–Que se le va a hacer.

Me empujó de los hombros para acostarme y me colocó la manta. La miré con rostro suplicante pero ella sonrió.

–Voy a ir a terminar de recoger. Ya regreso, duerme tranquila.

Asentí y me acomodé un poco mejor. Ella apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Yo suspiré y cerré los ojos. Me acomodé mejor en la almohada y aspiré el aroma que ella desprendía. Así me quedé, esperando varios minutos hasta que la puerta nuevamente se abrió. Nico entró en silencio, pensando que yo dormía. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y la sentí subirse a la cama, detrás de mí. Pude sentir su cabello en mi nuca, lo que me hizo entender que se había colocado de espaldas a mí.

–Nico-chan... –dije en un susurro.

–Pensé que estabas dormida.

–Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

Nico no dijo nada. Me mordí el labio y sentí la necesidad de girarme. Lo hice despacio. Al terminar el giro, me encontré los ojos rubí de Nico fijos en los míos. Me sonrojé y desvié levemente la mirada.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Maki-chan? ¿Piensas volver a casa? Tu familia ha de estar preocupada.

Suspiré. Hacía rato que estaba pensando en eso. Que debía hacer. Le había dicho tantas cosas feas a mi papá. Nico lanzó un suspiro profundo.

–Tu papá te quiere. A su modo, pero te quiere. Te ha dado todo. Puedo entenderle cuando se negó, el mío lo hace muchas veces. No por eso, lo odio.

–Nico-chan… –y comencé a llorar. Ella acarició mi mejilla.

–Si quieres, mañana temprano podemos regresar a tu casa, y yo me disculpo a tu lado. Creo que sería lo mejor…

–Es que… yo quería que él comprendiera…

–Maki… Maki… los adultos son difíciles por naturaleza, y si son padres más. No llores por eso, ya lograremos ayudar a Umi-chan de otra manera.

Asentí y me limpié las lágrimas con mis manos. Nico sonrió y lanzó un suspiro.

–Nico-chan, ¿puedo quedarme un tiempo aquí? –le pregunté en un susurro.

–A… ¿Aquí? –preguntó asustada. Yo asentí levemente.

–No quiero regresar a la casa, no aún. Quiero… quiero saber qué debo hacer. Y no tengo a donde ir. Por favor… solo serán unos días.

Nico se mordió el labio. Esquivaba mi mirada mirando hacia cualquier otro lado. Al final suspiró y asintió despacio. Hice a abrazarla, pero de la sorpresa ella agarró mis brazos para evitarlo. Al hacerlo, presionó las heridas que sus uñas me habían hecho el día anterior y que todavía tenía marcadas en el brazo. Solté un leve quejido y ella me miró.

–Perdón… ¿te lastimé?

Negué despacio, pero ella se acercó y miró mi brazo. Pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre él y suspiró.

–Yo te hice esto ayer, ¿verdad?

Quise negarle, pero ella no esperó mi respuesta. Se acercó a mi brazo y le dio un dulce beso. Me sonrojé por completo y la empuje para alejarla de mí. Me miró con sorpresa.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces Nico-chan?!

–Alguien me dijo hace poco que… que las heridas que se hacen por ayudar… sanan más rápido si se les agradece con un beso en ellas.

Puso una sonrisa, pero no su sonrisa Idol, sino su sonrisa sincera. Extrañamente, comencé a llorar y ella se asustó. Se acercó a mí un poco más.

–Maki-chan…

–Y no hay… –dije entre fuertes sollozos–…y no hay uno que cure el dolor del alma –y seguí llorando con fuerza.

No sé por qué dije eso, pero lo dije con toda la sinceridad. De pronto, sentí algo en mis labios, cálido, húmedo, dulce. No quise abrir los ojos, solo dejé que los labios de Nico-chan se fundieran con los míos. Fue un beso torpe, fue un beso tierno. Cuando ella se separó, lamí mis labios lentamente y abrí los ojos.

– ¿Fue tu primer beso Nico-chan? –dije en un susurro apenas audible. Ella me miró con molestia.

–Ni que tú ya hubieras besado antes.

Ambas comenzamos a reír. No pude recriminarle nada, y ella tampoco lo hizo. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente unos segundos. Nico suspiró y sonrió levemente.

–Has cambiado Maki. Has cambiado en tres años…

–Yo no, yo… olvídalo –y me giré dándole la espalda. Ella soltó una leve carcajada.

–Buenas noches, señorita tsundere.

No le contesté. Me cubrí con la manta y cerré los ojos. Sentí como un brazo rodeaba mi cintura y abrazaba mi vientre con mucho cariño, luego, un beso en mi hombro. Sonreí y tomé esa mano que me abrazaba y la entrelacé con la mía.

–Buenas noches Nico-chan.

* * *

No voy a hacer comentarios, no son necesarios. Que lo disfruten y comenten. Pronto uno más.


	29. Chapter 29

– ¡Kayo-chin, ya llegué! –Grité apenas terminé de entrar por la puerta de la casa. Kayo-chin asomó su cabeza por la puerta del salón principal y sonrió al verme. Yo poseía una llave de esa casa desde que era niña.

–Hola Rin-chan, pasa.

Me quité el abrigo y lo puse en el perchero. Corrí hasta la puerta del salón y entré de un salto. Sonreí ampliamente buscando a mi mejor amiga, pero mi sonrisa se borró un poco al ver a la otra persona que estaba en el salón.

–Buenos días Rin-chan –dijo Honoka-chan con una taza de té en sus manos. Frente a ella, sobre la mesa, tenía un plato lleno de panecillos dulces.

–Honoka-chan… –dije en un susurro–. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano nya?

–Puse el reloj mal y me desperté una hora antes, así que decidí venirme para acá. Hanayo-chan me ha estado haciendo compañía todo el rato.

–Kayo-chin…

–Sí –y sonrió ampliamente. Kayo-chin entró por la otra puerta del salón.

– ¿Quieres unos dulces Rin-chan?

Traía una bandeja en su mano con una taza de té y un plato con más panecillos. Me mordí el labio y asentí despacio mientras me sentaba a la mesa. Ella colocó todo frente a mí. Yo miré a Honoka-chan que seguía comiendo tranquila con una sonrisa.

–¿Están deliciosos Honoka-chan? –le preguntó Kayo-chin con una sonrisa tierna y en un susurro.

–Demasiado sabrosos Hanayo-chan. Gracias.

– ¿Quieres más?

–Diría que sí… pero si sigo comiendo, no me va a quedar el traje que Kotori va a traer ahora. Tendré que hacer dieta luego.

Kayo-chin lanzó una carcajada risueña por el comentario y las muecas que estaba haciendo Honoka-chan. Yo me comía despacio un panecillo con expresión seria. Ambas me miraron.

– ¿Pudiste pedir el permiso para estos dos días Rin-chan? –me preguntó Kayo-chin sonriendo. Yo asentí despacio.

–La directora no quería dármelo nya, pero pude convencerla. Estoy libre hoy y mañana nya.

–Oh… que bien Rin-chan –dijo Honoka-chan con una sonrisa.

Escuchamos el timbre de la casa. Kayo-chin se puso de pie y salió del salón. Me quedé a solas con Honoka-chan, que continuaba comiendo los panecillos que aún le quedaban. Me mordí el labio.

–Con permiso –dijo la voz de Nozomi-chan mientras entraba por la puerta. Traía un enorme pastel en sus manos. Kayo-chin caminaba detrás.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿no se supone que irías a despedir a Eli-chan al aeropuerto?

Honoka-chan le preguntó con un tono muy preocupado. Nozomi-chan sonrió sentándose a la mesa a mi lado.

–Elichi me insistió en que no fuera… Con Alisa y Yukiho le bastaba para llorar mucho –se mordió el labio–. Además, es temporal. Dijo que apenas le den el alta médica, se viene a terminar la recuperación aquí.

–Vaya –suspiré yo sorprendida. Nozomi-chan asintió.

–Pobre Eli-chan –comenzó a decir Kayo-chin, que se había sentado al lado de Honoka-chan–. Tener que regresar a Rusia a operarse. Debe estar muy nerviosa.

–Lo está. Elichi está aterrada, pero dice que comparado con lo que tiene Umi, no puede sentir miedo. Umi-chan es una guerrera y ella debe ser igual.

–Es extraño… –dijo Honoka-chan en un susurro bajando la mirada–. Umi-chan nos está inspirando y uniendo sin saberlo.

Las cuatro nos quedamos algo tristes y pensativas. Nozomi-chan le quitó la cubierta de plástico a la caja del pastel y sonrió.

– ¿Quién quiere un trozo?

–Yo… Rin quiere un trozo muy grande nya –y levanté las manos. Kayo-chin se rio.

–A mí… a mí me gustaría uno pequeño.

– ¿Y tú Honoka? –y la miró divertida. Honoka-chan negó.

–No creo que pueda comer algo más por ahora –y se acarició el estómago–. Me comí todos los panecillos que Hanayo-chan me obsequió.

– ¿Todos? –preguntamos las tres al mismo tiempo y miramos al plato. Estaba completamente limpio. Comenzamos a reír todas juntas.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nicochi? –y miró todo el salón.

–Aún no ha llegado, Nozomi-chan –le respondió Kayo-chin. Nozomi-chan enarcó una ceja.

–Qué extraño, normalmente es la primera en llegar a todo lugar.

–Ayer –comenzó a hablar Honoka-chan mientras se sentaba mejor– ayer me llamó ya muy tarde en la noche. Parecía tener un problema, pero no me dijo nada más.

– ¿A ti también te llamó? –pregunté sorprendida–. A Rin la llamó, pero yo ya estaba acostada en mi camita nya.

–Yo también recibí una llamada de Nico-chan, pero ya estaba durmiendo. Quedé muy cansada con el ensayo de ayer. La vi hasta ahora que me desperté.

Nos miramos las cuatro sin entender. El timbre volvió a sonar. Kayo-chin nuevamente se puso de pie.

–Esa debe ser Nicochi.

Esperamos en silencio a que la persona que acababa de llegar se asomara, pero escuchamos dos voces. Nos miramos.

–Con permiso –dijo Kotori-chan entrando con una sonrisa y tirando de una estructura de aluminio que traía los trajes que habíamos usado en nuestro último concierto juntas, el Love Live.

Al otro lado de la estructura, venía la mamá de Kotori-chan, la directora de la escuela de Otonokizaka. Kayo-chin caminaba detrás de ella.

–Hola chicas –dijo la mamá de Kotori-chan y nos sonrió–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que las vi.

–Señora directora –dijo Nozomi-chan y se puso de pie. Hizo una reverencia.

–Tranquila Tojou-san, ya no es necesario tanto formalismo –Nozomi-chan sonrió.

–Hola señora Minami –dijo Honoka-chan con una sonrisa tímida. La mamá de Kotori-chan le sonrió ampliamente.

–Hola Honoka. Me alegra mucho ver que nuevamente son amigas –y miró a su hija. Kotori-chan sonrió.

–Ho… hola señora directora nya.

–Hoshizora-sensei, hola.

Me rasqué la cabeza con sonrojo. Aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a la palabra sensei en mi nombre, y me hacía sentir feliz. Kotori-chan miró a su madre.

–Mamá, gracias por ayudarme a traerlos.

–Descuida Kotori. En cuanto termines el ensayo, me avisas. Vendré por ti.

–No hace falta mamá. Seguro iré al hospital y me quedaré ahí hasta tarde.

–Igual, me llamas y te acompaño.

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y la mujer se despidió de nosotras. Kotori-chan se sentó a la mesa con nosotras. Nozomi-chan le pasó un trozo de pastel.

–Vaya Kotori-chan, aún tenías esos trajes guardados.

Honoka-chan se puso de pie y se acercó a los trajes. Todos estaban en bolsas de plástico transparente, bien guardados y cuidados. Sus colores aún eran brillantes, y sus acabados seguían luciendo hermosos. A mi mente llegaron recuerdos de ese día.

Kotori-chan terminó de comer su trozo de pastel y sonrió.

–Le pedí a mamá que los guardara, porque… no sé, pensé que un día podríamos volver a usarlos. Llámalo… sueño.

–Yo diría destino –dijo Nozomi-chan riendo. Yo levanté la mano.

– ¿Y creen que nos sirvan? Digo, Rin ha crecido un poco nya.

–Por eso los traje Rin-chan. Los probamos y vemos que hay que corregirles. Con mucho gusto lo haré para mañana.

Miramos a Honoka-chan. Ella se había detenido en el traje azul. Lo tocaba despacio y con cariño. Kotori-chan se puso de pie y la abrazó por detrás.

–Descuida Honoka-chan. Umi-chan lo volverá a usar, puedes estar segura.

Honoka-chan se limpió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla y asintió. Yo miré a las demás. Kayo-chin también se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero Nozomi-chan parecía perdida en otro mundo. Honoka-chan suspiró y nos miró.

–Bien. Hagamos unos estiramientos mientras esperamos a Nico-chan. Luego nos probaremos los trajes y definiremos los últimos detalles mientras ensayamos.

Asentimos y nos pusimos de pie. Salimos al jardín y todas comenzamos a estirar. Nozomi-chan fue la última en salir. Sonrió al vernos.

– ¿Quién va a dirigir la práctica? –preguntó mirando a Honoka-chan.

–Eh… bueno, ayer la dirigió Eli-chan. Hoy por ley debería ser Rin-chan.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

–Si Rin-chan, eres la líder, recuerdas –me dijo Kayo-chin sonriendo. Yo negué rápidamente.

–Eso era en la preparatoria nya. Ahora solo soy Rin.

–Hoshizora sensei, por favor –dijo Kotori-chan e hizo una reverencia. Las demás la imitaron. Yo me sonrojé por completo.

–Este… bien… bueno, entonces, comencemos con los estiramientos nya.

Todas asintieron. Yo me iba a acercar a Kayo-chin para estirar con ella pero Honoka-chan se me adelantó.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿me ayudas a estirar?

–Claro Honoka-chan.

Me sentí triste. Hice un leve puchero. Sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Nozomi-chan me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Estiro contigo? –me preguntó sonriendo. Yo asentí.

Estuvimos estirando unos cuantos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre. Kayo-chin se separó de Honoka-chan y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Yo me quedé mirando fijamente hacia la puerta cuando sentí que la espalda se me iba a partir en dos. Nozomi-chan me empujaba hacia abajo, tratando de que mi estómago tocara el suelo.

–Nozomi-chan, detente nya…

–Ara, pensé que estábamos calentando.

Soltó una risa que hizo que Kotori-chan también riera. Kayo-chin y Nico-chan llegaron al jardín. Nico-chan al vernos hizo una leve reverencia.

–Llegas muy tarde Nicochi –y puso una sonrisa pícara.

–Lo siento mucho. No pude dormir en la noche y me quedé dormida ahora en la mañana.

–Ara… ¿Una noche completa de sexo salvaje puro y duro con un hermoso y varonil hombre extranjero de musculoso cuerpo? –y enarcó una ceja. Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

–Deja de decir estupideces Nozomi –le contestó molesta Nico-chan pero se sonrojó, un sonrojo muy evidente. Nozomi-chan puso una expresión más malvada.

–Si te sonrojas así es por algo Nicochi. ¿O me equivoco? –Todas miramos a Nico-chan.

–Te… te equivocas, y mucho.

Nozomi-chan sonrió más. Me daba miedo esa sonrisa. Nico-chan dejó sus cosas en el suelo de madera y saltó al jardín. Nos miró seriamente.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –Levanté la mano.

–Estamos haciendo estiramientos para comenzar a practicar los pasos de las dos coreografías nya. Kira Kira Sensation y Snow Halation… Rin cree que no recuerda muy bien los pasos.

–Yo aún me estoy equivocando en algunas partes Nico-chan –dijo Kayo-chin con un poco de vergüenza. Nico-chan torció la boca en señal de desaprobación.

–Vamos, tenemos que esforzarnos más. Esto lo hacemos por todas.

–Nico-chan, ellas se están esforzando. No seas dura.

Kotori-chan abrazó a Kayo-chin y le acarició la cabeza. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro de molestia pero no dijo nada. Honoka-chan levantó la mano.

–Ahora que Nico-chan está aquí, probémonos los trajes.

– ¿Los trajes? ¿Cuáles trajes?

Nico-chan comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Kotori-chan sonrió y nos indicó que la siguiéramos nuevamente al salón de la casa. Kayo-chin tomó mi mano para que regresáramos juntas. Cuando entramos al salón, Nico-chan soltó un grito de sorpresa y corrió hacia los trajes. Tomó el de color rojo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo en un grito muy agudo. Todas nos cubrimos los oídos–. Aún tienes estos trajes.

–Nos vas a dejar sordas nya –le recriminé. Ella no pareció escucharme.

– ¿Puedo ponérmelo?

–De hecho, todas nos lo vamos a poner Nicochi.

Al escuchar eso, Nico-chan comenzó a cambiarse. Las demás reímos y comenzamos a imitarla. Unos segundos después ya estábamos terminando de colocarnos el hermoso traje. Era como regresar en el tiempo al momento en donde nos preparábamos para la final del Love Live. Cuando terminé de colocarme mi vestido, miré a las demás.

– ¿Y bien? –Dijo Kotori-chan, sosteniendo la parte baja de su falda–. ¿Cómo les quedó?

Miramos primero a Honoka-chan. Ella se miraba en el espejo de pie que Kayo-chin había traído el día anterior al salón y hacia una mueca.

–Lo siento apretado en la cintura y el vientre –y se tocó ambos lados.

–Eso es por comer tanto pan –dijo Nico-chan en tono serio. Honoka-chan rio.

Kotori-chan se sentó y comenzó a anotar en un cuaderno lo que Honoka-chan había dicho. Miró a Kayo-chin.

– ¿Y tú Hanayo-chan?

–Yo… yo también lo siento apretado en la cintura y en mi pecho.

– ¿Y a ti Rin-chan?

–Yo… –estiré los brazos hacia arriba–. A Rin le queda corta la falda, le aprieta la cintura y no cierra la cremallera en la espalda nya.

–Eso es porque Rin-chan creció en todos los sentidos –dijo Nozomi-chan y movió sus manos peligrosamente. Me tapé el pecho con temor.

–Es verdad Rin-chan, tú si has cambiado físicamente –agregó Honoka-chan y me sonrió. Yo me sonrojé.

–No creo haber cambiado tanto nya –dije y entrelacé las manos. Kayo-chin me abrazo.

–Claro que si Rin-chan. Ahora estás más alta y más bonita.

Sé que me sonrojé. Todas me sonreían menos Nico-chan que me miraba con cierta molestia en sus ojos. Nozomi-chan suspiro y miró a Kotori-chan.

–A mí tampoco me cierra la cremallera y me aprieta el pecho. Y tampoco cierra al lado de la falda.

–Has engordado –dijo Nico-chan sonriendo. Nozomi-chan negó.

–Me he vuelto más sexy.

Todas comenzamos a reír. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Kotori terminó de apuntar en el cuaderno y la miró.

– ¿Y tú Nico-chan? ¿Algo no te queda bien de tu traje?

Nico-chan nos miró fijamente. Lanzó un suspiro y negó despacio.

–Me queda bien Kotori, no te preocupes.

–Vaya… –dijo Nozomi-chan sonriendo–. No has crecido ni un centímetro Nicochi, en ningún lado.

–Ya basta Nozomi. Me estoy enojando.

Nozomi-chan corrió como una niña y se escondió detrás de Honoka-chan. Kayo-chin y yo comenzamos a reír. Kotori-chan terminó de apuntar y se levantó.

–Bien. Luego que regrese a casa comenzaré a hacer las mejoras. No son muchas.

– ¿No necesitaras ayuda Kotori-chan? Nicochi podría hacerlo –todas la miramos. Nico-chan se sonrojó levemente.

–Eh… hoy no puedo… debo… hacer unas cosas en mi departamento –Nozomi-chan enarcó una ceja y volvió a poner su sonrisa malvada.

– ¿Dejaste encerrado en tu departamento al extranjero sensual, Nicochi?

–Nozomi… ya cállate.

–Nico-chan –Kayo-chin comenzó a hablar casi en un susurro–. ¿Qué te pasó en las rodillas?

Todas miramos las piernas de Nico-chan. Ella al notarlo se dejó caer en el suelo y cubrió las piernas con la falda. Honoka-chan se le acercó.

–Anda Nico, dinos que te pasó. ¿Tiene que ver con la llamada de ayer? Te marqué de regreso pero no respondiste.

–Eh… –se comenzó a poner sonrojada–. No, no fue nada.

–Y dices que no fue una noche de sexo salvaje. Que mentirosa que eres Nicochi.

Nico-chan no soportó más. Se puso de pie y en un parpadeo se colocó frente a Nozomi-chan. Se encararon fijamente, la pequeña con un rostro de molestia, la grande con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Kotori-chan intervino.

–Chicas ya, dejen de discutir.

–Deberíamos cambiarnos y comenzar el ensayo –dijo Honoka-chan, comenzando a quitarse el vestido. Todas asentimos y segundos después ya estábamos ensayando.

He de decir que yo estaba bastante más atrasadas que las demás ya que no había podido ir el día anterior. Me costaba recordar los pasos de las coreografías y me caía a cada rato. Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan me animaban y me ayudaban para que pudiera continuar.

Una hora y media después, ya las seis bailábamos a un ritmo parecido, pero Kayo-chin se cansaba más rápido que las demás. Luego de diez minutos más nos detuvimos.

–Ya no puedo seguir –dijo Kayo-chin y se tiró en el piso. Yo me dejé caer a su lado y me acosté sobre su espalda.

–De verdad que se hace difícil sin la práctica diaria –dijo Kotori-chan, sentándose sobre una piedra del jardín.

–Pero hemos mejorado bastante en dos días. Ya con el ensayo de mañana estaremos listas para la presentación de la noche.

Honoka-chan lucía radiante y con mucha energía. Todas asentimos menos Nozomi-chan que se había alejado un poco y miraba hacia el cielo. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Nico-chan, de manera escandalosa. Ella comenzó a buscarlo dentro de su bolso. Me quité de encima de Kayo-chin y ella se sentó a mi lado.

–Honoka –dijo Nozomi-chan en un susurro–. ¿De verdad crees que es posible que salga bien todo lo que estamos haciendo?

– ¿Y por qué no lo sería Nozomi-chan? –dijo Kotori-chan mirándola con curiosidad.

Nozomi-chan suspiró y nos miró. Parecía otra persona. Me mordí el labio y abrí la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero fui interrumpida por Nico-chan al contestar la llamada.

–Aló, Suzuki-senpai.

Todas la miramos fijamente. Ella se había girado dándonos la espalda.

– ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! –gritó con fuerza. Kotori se acercó a ella despacio.

–Nico-chan…

–Dime que es mentira Suzuki-senpai, por favor. Es que…

Nico-chan se giró y nos miró. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a sudar. Todas la mirábamos fijamente, esperando que hiciera algo. Al final soltó un suspiro aburrido.

–Está bien. Iremos hoy.

Nico-chan terminó la llamada y suspiró nuevamente.

–Nico-chan, ¿qué sucede nya?

–Chicas… adelantaron la grabación del programa para hoy en la tarde. Debemos estar ahí a las dos.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritamos todas. A Kayo-chin comenzó a temblarle el labio.

–Eso no, no es posible… apenas estamos ensayando… y nuestro vestuario… –e hizo a desmayarse. Yo la agarré con fuerza.

– ¿Estas segura Nicochi? –Nico-chan asintió. Yo suspiré y levanté la mano.

–Yo creo que deberíamos suspender nuestra presentación nya. No estamos preparadas. Rin no se siente segura.

–No podemos hacer eso Rin. Recuerda que lo hacemos por Umi –me recriminó Nico-chan con mucha molestia. Nozomi-chan se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

–Yo… creo que Rin-chan tiene razón.

–Bueno… –dijo Honoka-chan y se mordió el labio–. Hay que hacer un cambio de planes. Primero ayudaremos a Kotori-chan con nuestros trajes. Creo que ya las coreografías nos salen bien y no necesitamos practicar mucho más. Definiremos quien cantará las partes de Eli-chan, Umi-chan y Maki-chan.

– ¿Honoka-chan? –dijo Kotori-chan y la miró. Honoka-chan sonrió.

–Vamos chicas. Ya casi estamos listas. Que sea hoy o sea mañana no importa, debemos hacerlo.

–Honoka-chan, yo sé que quieres ayudar a Umi-chan pero te estás escuchando. No es lo mismo hacerlo así como estamos a cuando estemos más listas.

– ¡¿Y cuándo estaremos más listas Nozomi?! –le gritó Honoka-chan. Kayo-chin y yo nos miramos asustadas. Nozomi-chan se mordió el labio y suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Nico-chan habló firme.

–Yo ayudaré a Kotori con los trajes. Ustedes dos –nos señaló a Kayo-chin y a mí– sigan ensayando con Nozomi. Honoka, tu trata de definir quien cantará la parte de las que no están.

Honoka-chan sonrió y asintió. Kayo-chin me miró y también asintió. Nos pusimos de pie. Kotori-chan nos miró y se mordió el labio. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Nozomi-chan suspiró con tristeza.

–Bien, entonces… **μ's** go! –gritó Honoka-chan dando un salto.

–Esto no va a funcionar –dijo Nozomi-chan más en un susurro para ella que para nosotras. Negó despacio y salió del patio corriendo. Kayo-chin reaccionó y se fue tras ella.

Todas nos miramos. Kotori-chan se acercó a Honoka-chan que miraba hacia el interior de la casa.

– ¿Dije algo raro?

–Honoka-chan… ¿qué le sucede a Nozomi?

Honoka-chan levantó los hombros y negó despacio. Miró a Nico-chan que también negó despacio. Kayo-chin regresó suspirando con tristeza.

–Se fue –dijo y se mordió el labio–. Se fue llorando…

–Voy a marcarle –dijo Nico-chan que aún tenía su móvil en la mano. Todas la miramos expectantes.

Escuchamos una melodía cerca. Al girarnos, buscando la melodía, vimos el teléfono de Nozomi-chan, junto a sus cosas. Kayo-chin se tapó la boca, mientras yo me acercaba y levantaba el teléfono.

–Nozomi…

* * *

Este... que dire... bueno... Nozomi... eh...

Gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios. Espero que también disfruten de este capitulo y comenten.

Debido a las fiestas y a vacaciones, no creo que pueda poner un capitulo de la forma en la que he venido haciéndolo, pero trataré por ustedes que me leen y me apoyan. Es mi mejor regalo de navidad.

Y hablando de navidad. Felices fiestas a tod s. Un abrazo virtual.


	30. Chapter 30

Llevábamos caminando alrededor de una hora, pero no podíamos encontrar a Nozomi-chan por ningún lado. Había comenzado a llover con fuerza y el frío se comenzó a hacer más intenso. Nos habíamos dividido en dos grupos para buscarla, uno formado por mi persona, Nico-chan y Rin-chan, y el otro por Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan.

Nosotras buscamos en todos los lugares cercanos a la casa de Hanayo-chan, pero no podíamos encontrarla, no había señales de ella. Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan habían ido al templo a buscarla.

–No creo que la encontremos –dijo Nico-chan con mucha molestia cruzando los brazos.

–Rin piensa igual a Nico-chan nya.

Las miré y suspiré con pesar. Seguí mirando hacia todos lados, seguí buscando con la mirada alguna señal, algo. Sentía un vacío en el pecho, sentía una desazón.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que contesté rápidamente.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿la encontraron?

–No Kotori-chan, no está por el templo ni la han visto.

– ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? –le dije negándole a Nico-chan y Rin-chan que esperaban saber algo.

–No lo sé Kotori-chan. A Honoka-chan ya no se le ocurre ningún lugar.

– ¿Pregúntale que vamos a hacer? –me dijo Nico-chan aún con los brazos cruzados.

–Pregunta Nico-chan… –pero Hanayo-cha me interrumpió.

–Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan dice que nos reunamos en Gamers. Nos vemos ahí.

Me cortó y no me dejó decir nada más. Miré a las otras dos que aun esperaban una respuesta. Suspiré antes de hablar.

– ¿Y bien? –me apremió Nico-chan.

–Honoka-chan quiere que nos reunamos frente a Gamers.

– ¿Gamers? ¿Por qué ahí nya?

Le negué despacio y Rin-chan suspiró. Nico-chan miró su reloj y lanzó un leve sonido de molestia.

–Deberíamos regresar a la casa de Hanayo y comenzar a arreglar los trajes.

–Nico-chan, Nozomi se fue llorando nya. Debe de tener algún problema.

–Sí, eso lo entiendo Rin y me preocupa, pero también tenemos que estar a las dos en el canal de televisión. Tenemos un programa.

Rin-chan lanzó un suspiro y bajó la mirada asintiendo. Nico-chan me miró fijamente. Yo solo suspiré y negué despacio.

–Vamos a Gamers a ver que se le ocurrió a Honoka-chan –dije tomando de la mano a Rin-chan que me sonrió. Nico-chan suspiró con enfado.

–Si perdemos esta oportunidad, juro que se la voy a cobrar muy cara a Nozomi.

Corrimos durante unos diez minutos hasta llegar a la tienda. Nos empapamos un poco por el salpique del agua. Hanayo-chan nos esperaba en la entrada y comenzó a mover las manos al vernos. Rin-chan se soltó de mi mano y corrió más rápido. Llegamos unos segundos después y comenzamos a tomar aire. Nico-chan se agarró las costillas y miró a Hanayo-chan.

– ¿Y Honoka?

–Este… bueno, la perdí de vista hace un rato. Dijo que ya regresaba.

Hanayo-chan se encogió de hombros y me miró. Yo sonreí y comencé a mirar en todas direcciones. Unos segundos después una enorme camioneta de color negro se paró frente a nosotras en la calle levantando un poco de agua que nos mojó las piernas. Hanayo-chan instintivamente se escondió detrás de Rin-chan que se escondió detrás de mí. Nico-chan se quitó las gafas. La ventana de la puerta del frente bajó y asomó su cabeza Honoka-chan con una sonrisa.

–Oigan, suban. Eli-chan cree saber dónde está Nozomi-chan.

– ¿Eli-chan? –dijimos todas sorprendidas. Una cabeza rubia con una hermosa sonrisa asomó por encima de Honoka-chan.

–Vamos chicas, ¿qué esperan? Suban –dijo con un tono autoritario.

– ¿Eli no se supone que estabas en el aeropuerto? –preguntó Nico-chan en un tono muy alto que llamó la atención de los demás.

–Luego les explicamos, ahora vamos.

La puerta de atrás se abrió. Alisa-chan y Yukiho-chan estaban sentadas en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Sonrieron al vernos. Rin-chan levantó la mano.

– ¿Cómo vamos a ir todas ahí adentro nya? Es contra las reglas.

–Alev está dispuesto a saltarse las normas –dijo Alisa-chan con una sonrisa igual de hermosa que la de su hermana–. Todavía caben dos más aquí.

–Las otras dos pueden ir en los regazos –dijo Yukiho-chan tratando de controlar una carcajada.

Nos miramos las cuatro. Hanayo-chan asintió y se subió al lado de Yukiho-chan. Rin-chan se subió, y con algo de sonrojo se sentó sobre ella que se sonrojó por completo. Nico-chan me miró y con expresión molesta señaló el interior del auto.

–Sube Kotori. Soy más baja que tu y peso menos, así que puedo ir en… –se sonó la garganta–…en tus piernas.

Sonreí y asentí. Subí y cuando Nico-chan se acomodó cerramos la puerta y el primo de Eli-chan comenzó a conducir. Honoka-chan se giró en el asiento delantero para mirarnos.

–Cuando estábamos en el templo, recibí una llamada de Yukiho preguntando que si habíamos visto a Nozomi.

–Nos extrañó a Alisa y a mí que no estuviera en el aeropuerto, así que llamé a mi hermana para ver si estaba con ustedes.

–Nozomi-chan dijo que Eli-chan le había pedido que no fuera al aeropuerto –dijo Hanayo-chan en un susurro. Rin-chan asintió enérgicamente.

–Yo nunca le dije eso –contestó Eli-chan, tratando de girarse para mirarnos, pero no podía por Honoka-chan–. Yo estaba triste porque ella no había llegado y no iba a poder despedirme.

– ¿Nos mintió Nozomi-chan nya?

–Sigo sin entender que pasó. Se fue tan repentinamente –dijo Hanayo-chan en un suspiro.

–Yo tampoco lo entiendo Hanayo-chan, Nozomi-chan siempre ha sido un misterio para mí –le dije, mirando a las demás

–Yo siento que a ella le pasa algo, nya. La he visto muy triste desde hace días.

– ¿De verdad Rin-chan? –le preguntó Hanayo-chan sorprendida. Rin-chan asintió.

–Sí, desde el primer día que la volvimos a ver en la casa de Honoka-chan. Su rostro y su mirada dicen cosas distintas. Mientras su cara sonríe, sus ojos parecen querer llorar.

–Debe ser por la carta que vio en la casa de Honoka, la que Rin le dio.

– ¿Qué carta? –preguntó Eli-chan. Todas miramos a Nico-chan que negó y señaló a Rin-chan.

–Rin-chan, ¿de qué carta habla Nico? –volvió a preguntar Eli-chan.

–Eh… una que recogí en el templo Kanda un día. Se la di a Nozomi-chan porque ella usa eso. Yo no sé que era esa carta pero a ella la asustó mucho.

– ¿Será por eso que ayer las quemó todas? –preguntó Honoka-chan más hacia Yukiho que se encogió de hombros que a las demás. Todas la miramos sorprendida.

– ¿Quemó sus cartas? –preguntó Nico-chan.

– ¿De verdad Honoka? –le cuestionó Eli-chan con más fuerza. Honoka-chan retrocedió un poco y miró a su hermana.

–Es la verdad, chicas. Honoka y yo lo vimos. Cenizas de lo que antes eran sus cartas.

Eli-chan se mordió el labio. Todas bajamos la mirada con cierta tristeza. El primo de Eli-chan miró por el espejo y se sonó la garganta.

– ¿Por aquí hacia donde Elichika? –Eli-chan se giró y le señaló hacia la derecha.

– ¿Hacia dónde vamos Eli-chan? –pregunté. Honoka-chan sonrió.

–Al Santuario Meiji. Eli-chan asegura que está ahí.

–Nozomi no pudo haber ido muy lejos, pero si no estaba en el templo Kanda, el único lugar posible donde se refugiaría es en ese santuario.

Todas nos miramos sorprendidas. Nadie dijo nada más y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la entrada del santuario. La lluvia había incrementado su fuerza y ahora era acompañada de fuertes vientos. El primo de Eli-chan la miró fijamente.

–Elichika…

–Alev, quédate aquí y espéranos. Cuida de Alisa y de Yukiho. Yo voy con las chicas.

–Nosotras también vamos –dijo Alisa-chan en un tono firme y serio. Yukiho asintió pero levemente. Eli-chan miró a Honoka-chan que se encogió de hombros.

Bajamos del auto y abrimos con dificultad las sombrillas. Honoka-chan se apresuró a ayudar a Eli-chan. Cuando ya estábamos listas, Alisa-chan se acercó a su hermana y la tomó de la cintura.

–Vamos hermana.

Asintió y comenzaron a caminar delante de las demás. Nos internamos en los terrenos del santuario y llegamos hasta el templo pero Eli-chan, sabiendo a donde se dirigía, continuó caminando con paso lento pero firme.

– ¿De verdad crees que esté aquí Eli? –preguntó Nico-chan con molestia, tratando de sostener su sombrilla porque el viento casi se la arrebataba.

–Estoy casi segura. La conozco bien y sé que está aquí.

Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro y negó despacio mientras seguía caminando. Yo miraba la determinación con la que Eli-chan avanzaba apoyada en Alisa-chan. Era una determinación real, era fuerte. Era como la de un príncipe en busca de su amada. Sonreí ampliamente, pero mi sonrisa se borró al escuchar unos sollozos. Todas nos detuvimos.

Sobre una piedra, bajó la intensa lluvia, estaba Nozomi, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, su cabello cayendo empapado por su espalda. No tenía abrigo, ni siquiera zapatos. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

Todas nos miramos, la misma expresión triste y desalentadora en nuestras caras. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer del rostro de Hanayo-chan y de Rin-chan. Nico-chan se mordió el labio. Alisa-chan miró a su hermana que se separó de ella y despacio se acercó a Nozomi-chan. La cubrió con su sombrilla.

–Nozomi… pensé que aquí estarías.

Nozomi-chan se quitó las manos de la cara y levantó la mirada. Era obvio que había reconocido esa voz que la llamaba, fuerte y a la vez débil, segura e insegura al mismo tiempo.

–E… Elichi –dejó salir en apenas un susurro–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Obvio tonta –dijo sonriendo un poco–. Vine a buscarte. Vinimos a buscarte.

Eli-chan nos señaló a las demás. Nozomi-chan nos miró pero rápidamente regresó la mirada hacia la chica rubia frente a ella.

–Pero… tu vuelo… deberías estar en…

Ella negó despacio y con mucho esfuerzo, se agachó hasta sentarse en el mojado suelo de tierra frente a ella. Su hermoso abrigo de piel estaba comenzando a empaparse donde la pequeña sombrilla que cubría a las dos ya no tapaba.

–No podía irme, no así, cuando tú me estas necesitando tanto.

Nozomi-chan abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mirando los azules ojos de Eli-chan que sonreía. Levantó su mano que ya tenía un tono azul y le tocó la mejilla. Ella aprisionó esa mano rápidamente con la mano que no sostenía la sombrilla.

–Estas helada Nozomi. Te vas a enfermar.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le volvió a preguntar con voz ronca.

–Honoka me dijo que abandonaste la casa de Hanayo llorando y que no podían encontrarte. Así que vine a buscarte.

–Pero… Elichi, vas a perder tu vuelo y no vas a regresar a tiempo para tu operación.

Eli-chan negó despacio. Soltó la mano y apartó un mechón de cabello empapado de su frente. Dejó su mano en la fría mejilla de Nozomi-chan y suspiró.

– ¿Nozomi que sucede?

–Nada Elichi –le dijo evitando su mirada.

–No digas que nada Nozomi. Desde que nos encontramos nuevamente has actuado de manera extraña. Ellas también lo han notado.

–Elichi… es la verdad, no me… –pero algo evitó que terminara la frase.

Eli-chan soltó la sombrilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Su rostro se enterró en el pecho de Nozomi-chan y pudimos escuchar como comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Nos quedamos petrificadas.

–Nozomi… es verdad que soy despistada, que a veces soy torpe y muy obstinada, pero también se valorar lo que quiero, y tu eres algo muy importante para mí –Nozomi-chan abrió por completo los ojos–. Sé que no estás bien, se que te estás guardando algo aquí –tocó el centro de su pecho con su mano– y que no lo quieres compartir.

–Elichi…

–Pero quiero escucharte, quiero ayudarte a aligerar tu carga.

Nozomi-chan se mordió el labio y trató de controlar las lágrimas pero le fue imposible. Abrazó a Eli-chan y colocó su cabeza en su hombro.

–Elichi… perdóname… perdóname…

–Nozomi…

–Nunca te he sido cien por ciento sincera, desde que nos conocimos, te he ocultado cosas. Nunca te he revelado todo de mí y eso es lo que me está consumiendo.

Eli-chan levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Nozomi-chan suspiró y abrió la boca temblorosa.

– ¿Sabes por qué aprendí a usar el tarot? –Eli-chan negó.

–Nunca… me lo dijiste.

–Cuando tenía seis años… mis verdaderos padres consultaron a una vidente, para ver que nos deparaba nuestro futuro.

– ¿Tus verdaderos padres? –preguntó Hanayo-chan confusa. Nozomi-chan nos miró y asintió.

–Ven… tampoco sabían que mis padres actuales eran adoptivos.

Eli-chan se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Yo suspiré y miré a las demás que estaban atentas a lo que Nozomi-chan iba a decir.

–Esa vidente sacó las cartas que marcaban mi destino, pero no quiso decirles que significaban a mis padres. Recuerdo que yo me quedé mirando las cartas fijamente.

»Nunca supimos que significado tenían. Una semana después… mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito en el que solo yo sobreviví.

Quedamos heladas, y no por la fría brisa, sino por lo que Nozomi-chan acababa de decir. Hanayo-chan y Alisa-chan había tapado sus bocas con sus manos. Rin-chan se había aferrado a mí y ocultaba su rostro detrás de mi espalda. Honoka-chan y Yukiho-chan se mordía los labios y Nico-chan miraba todo perpleja. Yo me llevé las manos al pecho. Eli-chan negaba despacio, igual de sorprendida que las demás.

–Eso no… –pero Nozomi-chan siguió hablando.

–Luego… fui adoptada por una hermosa pareja que buscaba una niña ya crecida. Al principio fue difícil porque yo era muy retraída, pero conforme los días pasaban, yo me iba abriendo a ellos. Pero había algo en mi mente que me torturaba.

»Un año después, mis nuevos padres comenzaron a trabajar de la forma en la que lo hacen ahora y yo comencé a mudarme constantemente. Volví a ser retraída y me encerré en mis libros. Luego, pude aprender sobre el tarot y comencé a interesarme en él para poder entender que eran esas cartas.

–Nozomi… Nunca pensé que…

–Es normal Elichi, nunca lo compartí con nadie hasta ahora.

Eli-chan volvió a acariciar el rostro de Nozomi-chan, limpiando sus mejillas de las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo y que se mezclaban con la lluvia. Ella se mordió el labio y le apartó un mechón de su rubio cabello, que caída por su frente y le tapaba sus ojos. Eli-chan suspiró con tristeza.

– ¿Y descubriste el significado de las cartas?

Nozomi-chan asintió y suspiró profundamente. Eli-chan le presionó las mejillas, obligándola a mirarla. Sus ojos suplicaban que le dijera la verdad.

–Elichi… mis cartas… mi destino es estar sola, porque las personas que estén conmigo, van a sufrir mucho por mi culpa.

–Nozomi… ¿qué estás diciendo?

–Lo que escuchas Elichi. Mis cartas no han cambiado en todos estos años. Siempre es la misma secuencia, siempre son las mismas cartas desde ese día en que la vidente las mostró. Y siempre que las consulto… siempre que las veo, algo sucede, algo terrible, o alguien sufre.

Eli-chan se mordió el labio y la volvió a abrazar. La lluvia continuaba cayendo de manera fuerte sobre todas nosotras. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–Cuando te fuiste Elichi… recibí una carta de mis padres. Querían que me fuera a vivir con ellos, así que consulté las cartas. Cuando vi las mismas cartas que odiaba ver, decidí no ir con ellos para no ponerlos en peligro y me fui a un monasterio.

»En ese lugar, fui acogida por buenas personas, pero nuevamente esas cartas se encargaron de matar al monje que era mi maestro. Abandoné el monasterio y vagué por varios lugares sin rumbo, pero a donde llegaba, a todos ellos, esas malditas cartas siempre aparecían, y vi pueblos incendiarse, vi animales morir, vi niños sufrir… una de mis discípulas, murió en mis brazos Elichi… por mi culpa.

Nozomi-chan se quebró por completo y su llanto se hizo más fuerte y más intenso, incluso que la misma lluvia que no había parado un solo minuto. Eli-chan solo la abrazó con fuerza.

–Nozomi-chan… –dije en un susurro.

–Cuando regresé a Japón y me encontré con Alichi, ella me dijo que estabas mal, y volví a consultar las cartas… No sabes Elichi lo que sentí cuando las vi, una y otra vez se repetían. Siempre que las consulto. Quise creer que no era verdad… pero tu lesión y luego… Umi-chan… muriendo en el hospital…

–Nozomi, mientes –dijo Eli-chan aferrándola con fuerza.

–No te miento Elichi. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

–No… mientes, porque durante tres años estuve a tu lado y nunca, nunca sufrí por tu causa. Fue al contrario, fueron los mejores años que he tenido.

–Elichi…

–Tu creaste µ's. Honoka nos unió, pero tú lo creaste. Hiciste de nuestra vida escolar lo más maravilloso. Por eso digo que mientes.

Nozomi-chan nos miró y su llanto se hizo más intenso. Yo comenzaba a sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas. Ninguna de las otras había podido evitar llorar, ni siquiera Nico-chan que se había girado para que no la vieran.

–Elichi…

–Es por eso que no puedo creer esto que me estás diciendo.

Nozomi-chan pareció ignorar lo que Eli-chan le estaba diciendo porque siguió hablando con voz ronca y triste.

–Pero mi destino es ser infeliz… ni siquiera **μ's** podrá triunfar más…

–Basta Nozomi… –dijo Eli-chan con fuerza.

–Elichi… debo alejarme de ustedes… no quiero que Umi-chan muera por mi maldito destino. No quiero que ustedes lloren por ella…

–Nozomi basta…

–No quiero que te pase nada a ti y perderte… no quiero… porque moriría si eso pasara…

Nozomi-chan dejó de hablar de golpe y todas nos sorprendimos. Eli-chan la besaba en los labios, un beso largo y lleno de mucho sentimiento. Yukiho-chan y Honoka-chan le taparon los ojos y la boca a Alisa-chan que trataba de soltarse.

Ninguna de nosotras podía articular palabra. Todas estábamos sorprendidas. El beso duró unos segundos más hasta que Eli-chan se separó y la miró a los ojos.

–Basta Nozomi… deja de decir todo eso…

–Elichi…

–El destino lo hacemos nosotros Nozomi, no lo dictan esas estúpidas cartas.

–Pero…

–Umi-chan no va a morir, la vamos a salvar entre todas, tu también. No piense, no creas en que esas cartas se van a llevar a alguien tan importante para nosotras.

–Pero Elichi…

–Y en cuanto a mí, no creas que vas a perderme, porque no será así. Yo nunca te dejaré Nozomi. Así deba perseguirte al mismísimo infierno, no volveré a dejarte sola. Has llevado esta carga sola y no quiero que lo sigas haciendo.

Nozomi-chan comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero Eli-chan la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó con mucho cariño. Yo me mordí el labio y miré a las demás que seguían llorando pero ahora de felicidad. Alisa-chan miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa.

–Nosotras te vamos a acompañar siempre Nozomi. Estamos aquí contigo y vamos a estar para ti siempre. Así que deja de sufrir por eso, deja de atormentarte y deja de culparte. Lo que haya sucedido ha sido casualidad.

–Yo no creo en las casualidades Elichi… lo sabes.

–Y tampoco deberías creer en el tarot entonces –le dijo molesta pero con una leve sonrisa. Nozomi-chan suspiró.

–Nozomi, no vuelvas a creer en esas estúpidas cartas. No vuelvas a poner tus sueños e ilusiones en ellas. Tú eres la que crea ese hermoso destino que te espera, y que espero compartir contigo si me dejas.

–Ara… –dijo de manera juguetona Nozomi-chan, que había dejado de llorar y se limpiaba los ojos– ¿Esto es una proposición de amor?

–Tu qué crees tonta. Siempre hablo en serio, me conoces.

–No siempre dices las cosas en serio Elichi. Si fuera así no te hubieras unido a **μ's**.

–Bueno… –y se sonrojó– entonces, esta vez sí es en serio.

Nozomi-chan se sonrojó y sonrió. Se acercó a Eli-chan y comenzó a besarla de manera dulce. Parecía la escena de una película norteamericana de los años veinte. Todas dejamos salir un suspiro de alegría. Nico-chan se sonó la garganta.

–Eh… muy lindo beso, pero se van a enfermar si siguen mojándose.

Todas comenzamos a reír. Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se sonrojaron. Alisa-chan recogió la sombrilla de su hermana y comenzó a taparlas. Nozomi-chan ayudó a Eli-chan a levantarse. Honoka-chan se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a Nozomi-chan que la miró con sorpresa.

–Honoka-chan…

Honoka-chan sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Nozomi-chan la abrazó con fuerza.

–Deberíamos ir a un lugar a guarecernos –propuse sonriendo. Todas asintieron.

Unos segundos después, todas estábamos bajo el techo del templo principal. Alisa-chan, Yukiho-chan y Hanayo-chan ayudaban a las dos a secarse un poco. Yo sostenía las sombrillas y reía mirándolas fijamente. Honoka-chan suspiró con una sonrisa.

–Nozomi-chan… ¿cómo te sientes ahora? –Nozomi-chan la miró y sonrió levemente.

–No les voy a mentir chicas. Sigo… nerviosa y con miedo pero… –miró a Eli-chan que sonrió–…voy a confiar en lo que Elichi dijo, en que el destino es mío y que… nada malo va a pasar.

– ¿Y tus cartas nya? ¿De verdad las quemaste?

–Sí… es verdad que las quemé Rin-chan. Es verdad.

Nico-chan se sonó la garganta con fuerza y todas la miramos. Su rostro era algo indescifrable ya que no mostraba ni enojo ni alegría.

–Chicas… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? –y señaló el reloj en su muñeca.

–Nicochi… perdona… –y suspiró triste. Eli-chan nos miró.

–Tal vez si Alev se apresura, puedan llegar al canal y…

–No –dijo Honoka-chan en tono fuerte–. No necesitamos presentarnos ahí.

–Honoka-chan –dijimos todas con sorpresa. Nico-chan se le acercó.

– ¿Qué dices Honoka? Es nuestra oportunidad de…

–Ya sé lo que vas a decir Nico-chan y agradezco que nos hayas conseguido esto. Pero ahora, mientras buscaba a Nozomi-chan, me di cuenta de algo.

– ¿De qué cosa, Honoka-chan? –le pregunté. Ella me miró y sonrió.

– **μ's** es lo más importante que tenemos en común, y debemos hacer esto juntas, las nueve. Nozomi-chan tiene razón, no debemos apresurarnos. Debemos esperar a Eli-chan, a Umi-chan y a Maki-chan. Solo juntas es que **μ's** será nuevamente lo que fue.

–Pero Umi-chan… –Hanayo-chan preguntó en un susurro.

–La ayudaremos. La ayudaremos pero no destrozando lo que vale tanto para nosotros.

Todas sonreímos, incluso Nico-chan que lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó el cabello.

–Está bien, le diré a Suzuki-senpai que no iremos. Yo… comparto lo que acabas de decir –Me miró y sonrió un poco más–. Kotori, ¿puedo quedarme con mi traje? Me hizo ilusión verlo y quisiera guardarlo. Prometo cuidarlo como hiciste tú.

–Claro, todas pueden dejarse su traje. Le haré las mejoras necesarias y se lo pueden dejar, es de ustedes.

Todas sonreímos. Nozomi-chan se aclaró la garganta un poco y miró a Eli-chan con algo de sonrojo.

–Elichi –ella la miró y se sonrojaron ambas, algo que todas notamos–. ¿Qué va a pasar con tu vuelo? Ya se tuvo que haber ido.

–No te preocupes Nozomi. Ahora hablaré con mi doctor y ya veremos. Pero por el momento no quiero… –se sonrojó aun más–…no quiero dejarte.

Se acercó a ella y se volvieron a besar. Alisa-chan negó despacio pero con una sonrisa tan amplia que contagió a las demás. Rin-chan se acercó a ellas.

–Entonces… ¿ustedes son novias nya?

Todas comenzamos a reír ante el sonrojo de las dos pero ninguna respondió. Alisa-chan comenzó a empujar a Rin-chan para alejarla de ellas.

–Rin-senpai, deja que primero lo asimilen ellas. Ahora aléjate, aléjate, aléjate.

Todas volvimos a reír a carcajadas mirando esa escena. Mi corazón se llenó de mucho calor y cariño por todas mis amigas. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y Honoka-chan lo notó.

–Kotori-chan, ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada Honoka-chan. Solo estoy muy feliz de haber regresado. Solo eso.

–Bueno –dijo Nico-chan acomodando su abrigo y abriendo su sombrilla–. Ya que todo está solucionado y aclarado, regresaré a mi departamento. Hanayo, mañana iré a recoger mi traje.

–Ara, Nicochi va a encontrarse con su extranjero musculoso.

– ¿Su qué? –preguntaron sorprendidas Eli-chan, Alisa-chan y Yukiho-chan.

–No le hagan caso a Nozomi-chan nya. A Nico-chan no le gustan los hombres nya.

Todas abrimos los ojos sorprendidas. Nico-chan se sonrojó y encaró a Rin-chan que se escondió detrás de Hanayo-chan.

–A mi… me gustan los hombres Rin. No soy como esas dos depravadas.

Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan rieron a carcajadas, luego las demás. Nico-chan se alejó y se despidió de todas moviendo su mano en señal de despedida. Eli-chan miró a Nozomi-chan.

– ¿Extranjero musculoso? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

–Era una broma Elichi. Solo que Nicochi, creo que oculta algo en su departamento.

– ¿Algo? –dijimos todas. Nozomi-chan sonrió maliciosamente.

–O alguien…

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, han sido días complicados para escribir. Les doy este largo capítulo, esperando mañana regalarles uno más. También, les digo, comenzaré dos nuevas historias, cuando comenzaré a publicarlas, no sé, pero será pronto.

Gracias por su apoyo este tiempo, ha sido lo mejor del año para mi. Disfruten el capitulo y comenten...


	31. Chapter 31

Caminé despacio de regreso a mi departamento, porque quería sacar de mi pecho y de mi mente esa sensación de frustración, de decepción y de tristeza que sentía. Era cierto que estaba de acuerdo con Honoka y las demás de no apresurar nuestro regreso como grupo sin estar todas las integrantes, pero a la vez estaba en contra de retrasar el momento de nuestro regreso, porque entre más tiempo pasaba, más difícil sería.

Era una sensación tan contradictoria la que tenía en mi cabeza, que estaba a punto de volverme loca. Pero no era solo eso lo que me atormentaba. Maki estaba en mi casa, me había pedido que le permitiera estar ahí por un tiempo, y después de lo que pasó en la noche, no sé ni cómo mirarla.

¿Por qué lo hice? Fue la pregunta que me hice al despertarme en la mañana y verla durmiendo a mi lado. La había besado en un momento muy difícil para ella, pero eso la había calmado, solo que ahora, no sabría decir si fue lo correcto. ¿Qué siento yo por ella?

Suspiré y me detuve por segunda ocasión desde que regresaba del santuario. Tenía esa extraña sensación de que alguien me estuviera siguiendo. Me giré, pero no había nada. Nadie caminaba detrás de mí. La lluvia era intensa así que las personas preferían guarecerse de ella en lugar de tratar de llegar a sus destinos, pero yo no tenía ganas de esperar.

Miré fijamente el camino que ya había recorrido por unos segundos, pero nada. Me rasqué la cabeza y comencé a caminar nuevamente. Llegué al supermercado cercano a mi departamento y pasé a comprar algunas cosas. Mientras lo hacía, tenía la sensación nuevamente de ser observada pero al girarme, o al buscar en los rincones no encontraba nada.

Continué mi camino, mirando hacia atrás cada cierto número de pasos, pero seguía sin encontrar nada extraño, y la sensación no desaparecía. Lancé un último vistazo en todas las direcciones antes de entrar al edificio en donde estaba mi departamento.

–Ya regresé –dije en voz alta apenas terminé de entrar y me quité los zapatos, pero no recibí respuesta. Me pareció extraño.

Me asomé al salón pero no había nadie y en la recamara tampoco. Alcé una ceja en señal de confusión cuando escuché la puerta que daba al baño. La chica pelirroja que buscaba salía de él con una toalla secándose el cabello.

Al verme se sonrojó y apartó su mirada. Llevaba puesta una pequeña blusa de tirantes que apenas tapaba su pecho y dejaba su ombligo al descubierto y un pantalón cortó algo ajustado que marcaba sus largas y finas piernas. Obviamente, ambas prendas eran mías.

–Ho… hola Nico-chan. Bienvenida a casa.

– ¿Estabas bañándote? –le pregunté sin dejar de mirarla.

–Eh… sí. Desperté tarde y ya te habías ido, entonces me… –se sonrojó aún más–…me puse a limpiar un poco tu casa y a cocinar antes de bañarme.

–Espera… –dije y la miré fijamente–. ¿Dijiste cocinar?

Comenzó una lucha entre el color de su rostro y su cabello para ver cuál era el más brillante. Maki se colocó la toalla en el cuello y agarró su mechón de cabello.

–Eh… sí, hice algo de comer. No te sorprendas.

–Pero pensé que no sabías cocinar. Siempre has mencionado al cocinero de tu familia.

No me respondió y se alejó dejándome sola en el pasillo. Suspiré con algo de molestia y la seguí hasta la cocina. Ella estaba de pie frente a la estufa y revolvía el contenido de una olla. El olor era agradable aunque no podía detectar que era. Coloqué la bolsa de las compras en la mesa y pude notar un libro abierto sobre la misma con una receta de Sekihan y Namasu en sus páginas. Sonreí y disimuladamente lo cerré y lo puse en otro lado.

–Maki…

– ¿Cómo te fue con el ensayo? ¿Ya están listas para mañana? –me preguntó sin girarse. Me mordí el labio.

–Sucedieron muchas cosas hoy.

– ¿Qué cosas? –y me miró. Su cabello aún mojado y alborotado la hacía lucir muy linda.

–Eh… –me sonrojé y aparté la mirada–. Adelantaron la grabación del programa para las dos de la tarde.

– ¿Las dos? –Miró mi reloj de conejo que estaba sobre la nevera– Pero Nico-chan ya son casi las dos.

–No vamos a ir. Honoka tomó la decisión y todas estuvimos de acuerdo.

–Pero… se supone que era por Umi-chan.

Asentí pero no dije nada más. Maki se mordió el labio y se acercó a mí que me había sentado en una silla.

– ¿Estás bien Nico-chan?

–Estoy… confundida, simplemente. Mi cabeza es un hervidero de preguntas y eso hace que me duela mi herida.

–Tal vez te duele por el golpe que nos dimos ayer –dijo en un susurro. Me sonrojé al recordar lo sucedido y la miré. Ella estaba igual de sonrojada y trataba de esquivar mi mirada. Pude notar que tenía una pequeña contusión en su frente.

Estiré mi mano despacio para acariciar esa contusión pero ella se alejó de mí y me dio la espalda. Regresó a la estufa y continuó revolviendo su contenido.

–Maki…

–Nico-chan, perdón por lo de ayer. Por las molestias que te estoy causando.

–No Maki-chan, no… –pero me volvió a interrumpir.

–Apenas mi vestido esté seco me iré. Buscaré un lugar para quedarme, pero no te preocupes lavaré tu ropa –y se estiró un poco la camiseta para taparse su vientre.

–Maki-chan, no te preocupes. No tienes que hacer nada ni irte.

–Pero… –y me miró con pequeñas gotas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

–Ayer te dije que te podías quedar el tiempo que necesitaras y… bueno, que yo te puedo ayudar. Lo único que si tenemos que hacer es, bueno… –y desvié la mirada–…es conseguirte algo de ropa.

–Esto… –se volvió a sonrojar, y me agradaba verla así–…fue lo más grande que encontré en tu armario.

– ¿Revisaste todo mi armario? –pregunté con cierto tono elevado. Ella volvió a tomarse el mechón de cabello.

–Qué querías. Ya te habías ido cuando desperté, no podía pedirte ropa y tuve que buscarla por mi cuenta. O preferirías que anduviera desnuda.

Sentí como toda la habitación se había vuelto como el interior del cráter de un volcán. Una gota de sudor bajó por mi mejilla y se enterró en mi cuello. Me había sonrojado pero la persona frente a mí se había puesto completamente roja, sus orejas, su nariz, todo su cuerpo se había puesto colorado.

–Eh… –suspiré tratando de calmar el calor–…no te preocupes, era obvio que tenías que buscar algo que ponerte. Eso… –le señalé la ropa–…te queda bien.

Maki no me respondió. Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Me mordí el labio y miré la estufa, eso me trajo una salida.

– ¿Qué hiciste para almorzar? Me muero de hambre.

Maki lanzó un suspiro y recuperó su color. Sin mirarme se acercó a la olla una vez más y revisó su contenido.

–Eh… bueno, hice un poco de Sekihan y algo de Namasu.

– ¿Estamos en año nuevo? –le pregunté con un tono de burla en mi voz. Ella me miró con molestia.

–Era lo más sencillo de preparar que había en el libro –y señaló el libro que yo había colocado sobre la nevera. Al parecer no notó que yo lo había colocado ahí.

–Es una broma –le dije para calmarla, pero ella no modificó su expresión.

–Si quieres comértelo, bueno. Si no, cocina algo para ti.

Lancé un suspiro y me acerqué a ella que se alejó un poco. Tomé un poco de cada platillo y los probé lentamente. Ella me miraba de manera disimulada, pero sé que esperaba una respuesta.

–El Sekihan está algo seco y al Namasu le falta algo de sabor.

–Supuse que no me iban a salir del todo bien. No sirvo para nada.

Lanzó un suspiro algo triste y se miró las manos. Pude notar pequeños cortes en ellas, cortes de cuchillo. Se las tomé sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Qué te pasó?

–Nico-chan suéltame…

– ¿Te cortaste cocinando? No debías haberlo hecho –ella desvió la mirada.

–Quería… quería agradecerte la sopa y por eso intenté hacer algo que nunca había hecho, como cocinar. Pero ya veo que ni para eso sirvo.

Tiró sus manos para soltarse y se alejó de mí. Se sentó a la mesa dándome la espalda. Me sentí mal por haberla herido, tal vez debí mentirle, pero no podía. Me mordí el labio y comencé a agregarle cosas a la comida en silencio. Luego de unos segundos coloqué dos platos llenos a rebozar sobre la mesa, uno frente a ella.

–Vamos a comer Maki-chan, o la comida que hiciste se va a echar a perder.

–Pero no es comible –dijo con molestia mirándome.

–Prueba a ver si cierto.

Maki me miró con cierta desconfianza y se llevó un bocado a la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se tapó la boca.

–Está delicioso. ¿Qué le hiciste?

–Yo –dije fingiendo ignorancia mientras comía–. Yo no le hice nada, fuiste tú la que cocinó.

–Pero dijiste que sabía mal…

–Que acaso no me conoces Maki-chan. Nunca soy sincera contigo –dije con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa. Ella me miró y dejó de comer. Su rostro se puso triste–. ¿Qué sucede Maki-chan?

–Nunca… nunca eres sincera conmigo, Nico-chan.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. La miré unos segundos sin entender que pasaba hasta que a mi mente llegó sola la respuesta. El beso. Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro.

–Este… Maki-chan… Respecto a lo que pasó en la noche…

–No quiero hablar de eso. Total, ya dejaste claro todo. Acabas de hacerlo.

–Maki espera… no es lo que piensas. Mira…

–Nico-chan, por una vez en la vida se sincera conmigo. ¿Qué significó para ti lo de anoche?

–Maki… anoche estabas muy mal, y creo que yo estaba algo confundida con lo que había pasado en tu casa y…

–Nico-chan, la verdad –dijo en el tono más serio que le conocía. Sus ojos color purpura, fijos en los míos. Tragué un nudo que se me formó en la garganta.

–Fue un beso simplemente…

Dejé de hablar al ver las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. La cuchara que ella estaba sosteniendo cayó con fuerza al suelo en el momento en el que se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida del departamento. Me puse de pie y logré alcanzarla antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta. La tomé por los hombros.

– ¡Maki-chan…!

–Nico-chan eres una estúpida. Eres una idiota que no ha cambiado en tres años. Solo piensas en ti, en nadie más.

–Maki…

–Lo que ayer sucedió entre nosotras… –suspiró y me miró nuevamente a los ojos–…era algo con lo que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –pregunté incrédula. Ella desvió la mirada con sonrojo.

–Me odio por sentir esto, porque en verdad te aborrezco cuando te comportas como una idiota, pero no puedo, no pude sacarte nunca de mi cabeza. Has sido mi peor martirio desde que nos conocimos, he estado… bueno…

– ¿Qué quieres decir Maki-chan?

–Yazawa Nico yo te amo –dijo en tono firme y serio volviéndome a mirar. Me quedé de piedra.

La solté y retrocedí tres pasos tirando al suelo un florero que estaba sobre la mesa con la que choqué. Maki se mordió el labio y se secó las lágrimas con su mano.

–Ayer… cuando me besaste, fue como si todos mis problemas hubieran desaparecido. Por eso me sentí en paz, porque por primera vez algo bueno me sucedía, porque pensé que me correspondías. Pero como siempre… Yazawa Nico, la idiota, solo arruinó el bello sentimiento que tengo.

–Eso… no es…

–Crees que sigo sola porque si. Mi madre tiene razón, he rechazado pretendientes con dinero, hombres bien parecidos por una estúpida enana que no hace más que pensar en ser una patética idol.

Traté de decir algo pero solo balbuceaba. ¿Qué sentía yo por esa chica frente a mí? Sabía la respuesta, aunque quería negármelo. Ella lanzó un suspiro triste y otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Me armé de valor.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?! –le grité como respuesta. Ella se hizo pequeña y golpeó su espalda en la puerta.

–Eh… ¿qué?

– ¿Crees que soy adivina? ¿O que leo las cartas como Nozomi? Si no dices nada, nunca iba a saber lo que sentías. Si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera dicho que lo de ayer fue lo más mágico que me pudo haber pasado y que me gustaría repetirlo el resto de la vida.

Me quedé en silencio respirando con dificultad. Maki-chan dibujó una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Un segundo después acortó la distancia que nos separaba y unió sus labios con los míos.

Fue un beso diferente al que nos habíamos dado en la noche. Este, aunque torpe, era con más pasión, más intensidad, más sentimiento. Mis manos tomaron su cintura y ella aferró mi cabeza. Solo nos separamos para respirar levemente y luego volvimos a unir nuestras bocas. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron un momento y huyeron levemente al contacto para luego reencontrarse. Mi mano se metió debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba y acarició su espalda desnuda. Ella se separó de mi boca y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

Escuché un leve sonido y me separé de ella. Maki, completamente sonrojada me miró y se mordió el labio.

–Nico-chan…

Le pedí silencio llevando mi dedo a su boca y le solté la cintura. Caminé despacio a la puerta y me quedé esperando en silencio, pero no se escuchaba nada. Maki me miró confundida. Iba a hablar, pero le negué despacio y tomé el pomo de la puerta.

Al abrir por completo, dos figuras cayeron con fuerza en el suelo. La primera, una chica con gafas. La segunda, la chica gato. Maki abrió la boca sorprendida.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –grité con mucha fuerza. Hanayo y Rin rápidamente se colocaron de rodillas y comenzaron a hacer una reverencia suprema de disculpa.

–Perdona Nico-chan, perdona –decía Hanayo casi llorando. Rin golpeó el suelo con la frente dos veces.

–No queríamos espiar nya. Solo vinimos a ver como estabas.

Miré a Maki que le temblaba el labio inferior. Tiré la puerta con fuerza para cerrarla y nuevamente las dos chicas en el suelo comenzaron a hacer reverencias de disculpa.

– ¿Cuánto tienen de estar ahí? Y quiero saber la verdad –añadí frunciendo el ceño. Rin se escondió detrás de Hanayo que comenzó a balbucear.

–Este… bueno… casi… diez minutos.

– ¿Y… –Maki tragó fuerte antes de seguir–. Y escucharon lo que hablábamos?

–Este… –se miraron entre ellas. Rin cerró los ojos y habló rápido.

–Como no íbamos a escuchar si estaban gritando nya. Sus voces llegaban hasta al final del pasillo nya. Rin no quería escuchar pero no pudo evitarlo.

Nuevamente la temperatura de la habitación subió a los mil grados. Maki se sonrojó tanto que una gota de sangre salió de su nariz. Yo sentía la boca seca y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi cuello. Hasta Hanayo se había sonrojado, su nariz y sus orejas parecían las de los payasos.

–No fue nuestra intención nya –dijo Rin luego de unos segundos.

Maki no dijo nada. Se giró y se metió en mi habitación cerrando con fuerza tras ella. Yo lancé un suspiro de molestia y miré a las dos chicas aún arrodilladas frente a mí. Negué despacio y regresé a la cocina, recogiendo los trozos del florero.

–Este… Nico-chan, ¿podemos pasar? –preguntó Hanayo en tono tímido. Ambas asomaron su rostro por la entrada de la cocina.

–Si no las eché a patadas, significa que si pueden entrar.

Ambas se miraron y entraron a la cocina despacio. Se sentaron a la mesa y se quedaron en silencio. Las miré fijamente esperando que dijeran algo, pero ninguna de las dos quería mirarme.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A que vinieron? –crucé los brazos.

–Bueno… –comenzó a decir Hanayo nerviosamente.

–Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan estaban algo preocupadas por ti nya. Cómo te fuiste rápido, pensaron que estabas molesta por haber cancelado la participación en el programa nya. Kayo-chin y yo solo vinimos a ver si estabas bien.

Levanté una ceja dudosa, pero al mirarlas durante unos segundos, suspiré y acepté que decían la verdad. Solté los brazos y lancé un suspiro.

–Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero estoy bien.

– ¿De verdad Nico-chan? –Volvió a preguntar Hanayo–. Es que… querías tanto participar en ese programa.

–Hanayo… Honoka y Nozomi tienen razón. Lo acepté y punto.

Las dos se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Miré hacia la otra puerta de la cocina, desde la cual se podía ver la puerta de mi habitación. Aún estaba cerrada.

–Vaya… esto está delicioso nya –dijo con fuerza. La miré.

Rin se estaba comiendo mi almuerzo y Hanayo la miraba. Suspiré y negué despacio.

– ¿Quieres un poco Hanayo? Ya Rin veo que se está comiendo el mío.

Hanayo asintió riendo mientras Rin se rascaba la cabeza aún con la cuchara en la boca. Serví un poco para mi amiga y lo coloqué frente a ella. Comenzó a comer despacio.

– ¿No estamos en año nuevo verdad Nico-chan? –preguntó sin dejar de comer.

–No digas nada mejor. Fue Maki la que cocinó.

– ¿Maki? –preguntaron las dos al unísono y se miraron.

–Sí, fui yo, así que si tienen algo que decir, díganlo.

Maki entró por la puerta y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa sin mirarlas. Comenzó a jugar con su mechón de cabello. Rin sonrió y levantó el plato vacío.

–Estaba muy delicioso nya. ¿Puedo repetir?

Maki sonrojó pero sonrió. Yo tomé el plato de Rin y comencé a llenarlo nuevamente. Serví otro para mí y le acerqué a Maki el que había dejado en la mesa. Las cuatro comimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Cuando Hanayo terminó, agradeció y miró a Maki.

–Eh… estaba muy rico Maki-chan, cocinas muy bien.

–Eh… gracias Hanayo-chan –yo sonreí sin decir nada.

–Maki-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí nya?

Maki sonrojó y me miró. Yo suspiré y asentí despacio, dándole a entender que no me importaba si ella quería contarle a las demás lo sucedido. Maki suspiró.

–Me… me fui de mi casa.

– ¿Te fuiste de tu casa? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hanayo en un susurro.

–Discutí con mi papá –al ver que Hanayo iba a preguntar, añadió–. Traté de convencerlo de que operara a Umi-chan pero él se negó.

–Vaya… –dijeron las dos en un susurro. Yo suspiré.

–El papá de Maki-chan tiene un argumento válido –ella me miró molesta–, pero es muy terco y no quiso escucharla. Al final, Maki tuvo que tomar esa decisión.

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes Nico-chan nya?

Las dos me miraron con una sonrisa. Me mordí el labio y miré a Maki, pero ella solo se limitaba a jugar con su cabello.

–Este… Maki me invitó a cenar.

Las dos sonrieron con malicia, y eso que era extraño ver a Hanayo sonreír de esa manera. Lancé un suspiro molesto y crucé los brazos.

– ¿Qué? –les pregunté mirándolas fijamente.

–Nada –dijo Hanayo y bajó la mirada. Rin asintió rápidamente.

–Oigan –dijo Maki en un susurro, sin mirarnos–. Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan… con respecto a lo que escucharon ahora… entre Nico-chan y yo…

–Descuida Maki-chan –dijo Hanayo y sonrió–. No le vamos a decir a nadie lo que escuchamos. Ustedes son las que deben hacerlo si así lo consideran necesario.

–Hanayo… –dije sorprendida.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y nos miró. Maki se mordió el labio y me miró. Ambas nos sonreímos y nos sonrojamos nuevamente. Rin levantó la mano.

–Rin tiene una pregunta nya.

– ¿Cuál Rin-chan? –preguntó Maki. Rin sonrió y me miró.

–Nico-chan, tú le dijiste a Nozomi-chan que te gustaban los hombres, ¿era mentira?

Hanayo y yo comenzamos a reír, mientras Maki me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Rin nos miraba sin entender. Yo suspiré y sonreí.

–Si tuviera que elegir ahora, me quedaría con mi tsundere.

–Que yo no soy ninguna… ¡ah!

Todas comenzamos a reír ante el sonrojo evidente de Maki.

* * *

Feliz Año a tod s l s que me siguen en esta historia. No dejaré de agradecerles sus comentarios porque son los que me motivan.

Les regalo un nuevo capitulo, NicoMaki para los fans. Espero les guste mucho y comenten... ya que está algo... mejor no digo.

Nuevamente gracias a tod s l s que comentan. Espero que me sigan apoyando.


	32. Chapter 32

Comencé a abrir los ojos despacio, ya que los sentía muy pesados y la poca luz que me llegaba, hacía que me dolieran levemente. Me tomó unos segundos poder enfocar la mirada en los edificios que se lograban divisar a la distancia por la enorme ventana. No recordaba en donde estaba, pero un sonido muy cercano a mi oreja derecha hizo que regresara a la realidad. El sonido del monitor cardiaco que marcaba mis latidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la enorme y vacía habitación.

Un pequeño destello morado llamó mi atención. Miré la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama y encontré un florero con unos hermosos tulipanes. Me sentí alegre y triste al mismo tiempo. Solo una persona pondría tan delicadamente un ramo de tulipanes así, y yo sabía que esa chica debía encontrarse muy triste y preocupada.

Suspiré y traté de acomodarme un poco en la cama. Me dolía la espalda y la parte de atrás de la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? De mi brazo izquierdo tenía atado el suero, y en mi pecho estaban los cables que conectaban al monitor. Suspiré y traté de recordar lo que me había sucedido, pero solo llegaban imágenes borrosas a mi cabeza, sin ningún sentido.

Quise levantarme un poco pero me mareé levemente y sentí un leve dolor en el pecho. Me dejé caer en la cama, entre asustada y molesta. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el doctor Ibayashi asomó su rostro. Me sentí bien al ver esa sonrisa una vez más.

–Buenos días señorita Sonoda-san.

–Bu… buenos días doctor Ibayashi.

El doctor cerró tras él y se acercó a mi cama. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más al colocarse a los pies de mi cama.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–La verdad… –lo miré con algo de tristeza–…físicamente creo que bien, pero…

–Lo sé, lo sé y te entiendo –tomó el expediente a los pies de mi cama.

–Doctor, ¿Cuánto tiempo… llevo aquí?

–Hoy se cumplen cuatro días. Te ingresamos de emergencia el domingo en la mañana luego de que te desvaneciste en los brazos de Minami-san en el aeropuerto. Has estado sedada desde ese día.

– ¿Qué me pasó?

El doctor me miró con un poco de tristeza y se sentó a mi lado. Yo me mordí el labio. Él tomó mi mano y la acarició despacio.

–Bueno… fue una fuerte arritmia. Tu corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que casi entra en paro cardiaco.

–Volví a tener suerte de que estuviera usted conmigo, ¿verdad? –dije con un puchero. Él acarició mi cabeza pero no me respondió.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a sentarte? Debes estar cansada de estar acostada.

Asentí. Se puso de pie y acomodó la cama con el mecanismo que tenía la misma. Luego me ayudó a sentarme y acomodó una almohada de la cama contigua detrás de mi espalda para que yo quedara mejor acomodada. Sonrió nuevamente.

– ¿Mejor? –asentí y le sonreí–. Bien. Por hoy, veremos cómo evolucionas sin los sedantes, y si todo está bien, mañana regresamos a tu casa.

Asentí tristemente y enlacé mis manos sobre mi regazo. El doctor revisó el monitor un momento y despacio acomodó el florero. Me miró con su particular sonrisa.

–Te tengo una sorpresa –dijo y se alejó de mí hacia la puerta. La abrió despacio y sacó su cabeza. Hizo un pequeño gesto y luego me guiñó el ojo.

Kotori asomó su cabeza despacio. Su mirada era entre alegre, triste y preocupada, no sabía cuál de las tres. Al verme, le sonreí y ella se mordió el labio. Miró al doctor que le asintió y entonces entró corriendo a la habitación. Cuando logré percatarme, estaba recostada a mi pecho y lloraba levemente.

–Umi-chan… –dijo apenas audible. Yo le acaricié su cabello y me recosté sobre su cabeza.

–Kotori… perdóname. Perdóname por volver a hacerte esto. Por volver a preocuparte.

–No digas tonterías Umi-chan, esto no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa. Solo me alegro de poder ver tu bello rostro una vez más.

–Kotori…

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza. Yo suspiré y cerré los ojos, dejándome envolver en ese tierno y hermoso abrazo. Ella levantó la mirada y me acarició la mejilla. Yo limpié sus lágrimas con mi mano y le di un beso en la frente.

–Ya no llores Kotori, no me gusta ver tus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Tu tampoco llores Umi-chan –me dijo limpiando mis mejillas–. No te hace bien.

Asentí y sonreímos. Escuché un sonido en la habitación y miré hacia la derecha. Honoka estaba de pie, mirándonos fijamente con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo. Miré a Kotori que sonrió y se acercó a ella.

–Eh… Umi-chan, hola –dijo Honoka en apenas un susurro y levantó su mano. Me mordí el labio.

–Ho… hola Honoka.

Honoka miró a Kotori que le asintió con una sonrisa. Se mordió el labio y se acercó despacio a mí. Yo temblaba levemente debido al miedo o la emoción de volver a verla. Abrí los brazos lentamente y ella se abalanzó a mí y me abrazó.

– ¡Umi-chan! –comenzó a llorar de manera escandalosa. No pude evitar soltar una risa y la apreté más fuerte contra mí.

–Honoka… perdóname por abandonarte… por nunca haber respondido ni tus llamadas ni tus visitas ni tus…

–No sigas Umi-chan, que no debo perdonarte nada.

–Pero te debo una explicación del porque lo hice, tienes que saber…

–No Umi-chan, ya no –dijo y negó con su cabeza–. Ya Kotori-chan me explicó todo lo que has vivido estos dos años, y lo entendí, aunque creas que no, si lo entendí bien. Y entendí tu manera de actuar.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó mi rostro. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y me volvió a abrazar. Yo miré a Kotori que se secaba una lágrima con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Me alegra tanto verte Umi-chan, poder abrazarte. Ver cómo te sonrojas como ahora. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

–Perdona Honoka, no fue mi intención preocuparlas.

Me negó despacio y se sentó en la cama. Tomó mi mano fuertemente y llamó a Kotori con la cabeza. Cuando ella llegó a nuestro lado, le tomó la mano también y nos sonrió.

–No saben lo que esperé este momento. Volver a estar con mis mejores amigas. Con mis dos hermanas. No saben lo mucho que quería que esto pasara.

–Honoka-chan –dijo Kotori mordiendo su labio. Honoka negó con una sonrisa.

–Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, no pienso separarme de ustedes. Aunque me convierta en una molestia, seré como una goma de mascar pegada a sus zapatos.

–Siempre has sido una molestia Honoka –dije sonriendo, ella se mordió la lengua.

–Umi-chan, no digas eso de Honoka-chan –Kotori hizo un puchero con su boca muy tierno.

–No te preocupes Kotori-chan, lo sé. Umi-chan tiene razón, pero ahora lo seré más. Y cuando ustedes se casen, yo quiero ser la madrina de bodas. Quiero que…

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Honoka? –le pregunté escandalizada. Mis mejillas se debieron haber puesto coloradas ya que sentí mi cara arder. Kotori se mordió el labio con una sonrisa–. ¿Yo casándome con Kotori?

–Sí. Yo esperaría que se casaran, o me decepcionaría mucho.

–Kotori, ¿qué está diciendo? –pregunté nerviosa. La miré y ella sonrió.

–No lo sé Umi-chan, yo no le dije nada. Creo que malinterpretó todo.

– ¿Qué es todo? –pregunté preocupada. Honoka comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

–Umi-chan –me tomó las dos manos y me miró directamente a los ojos–. No dejes que tu mente nuble lo que siente tu corazón. Se sincera con él.

Me comencé a sentir mareada de la vergüenza que sentía. Kotori separó las manos de Honoka de las mías y la miró fijamente.

–Ya Honoka-chan, no agobies a Umi-chan así, que no le hace bien.

–Pero Kotori… yo quería que Umi-chan confesara que te ama, como lo hicieron Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan. Fue tan bonito.

Kotori se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa desviando la mirada de mí. Sentí como temblaba mi labio inferior y sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi cuello, y escuche un leve aumento en los sonidos del monitor cardiaco.

–Ya Honoka-chan, dejemos eso así –dijo Kotori sentándose nuevamente en la silla. Honoka lanzó un soplido molesto y cruzó los brazos.

–Kotori-chan eres una miedosa –dijo en un susurro. Kotori solo rio y me miró.

Nos sonrojamos lo suficiente para que desviáramos la mirada. ¿A qué se refería Honoka con todo lo que dijo? ¿Acaso ella sabe que Kotori está enamorada de mí?

–Kotori… –comencé despacio–. ¿Tú le has dicho algo a Honoka sobre…?

–Umi-chan –dijo Honoka encarándome–. Kotori no me dijo nada, yo ya lo sabía. ¿Recuerdas la discusión? –asentí despacio–. Discutíamos por ti, porque yo sabía que Kotori te amaba y yo no lo quise aceptar.

–Honoka-chan…

–Y aunque sigo amando a Kotori… quiero que ella y tu sean felices, por eso quiero escucharte decir que la amas.

Mis orejas comenzaron a arder, mi cara a quemar. Kotori se puso seria y miró fijamente a Honoka, una mirada poco común en ella.

–Honoka-chan por favor ya para –dijo en tono serio. Honoka la miro y asintió. Yo las miré a ambas y abrí la boca.

–Este… bueno…

Tocaron a la puerta y asomó la cabeza el doctor. Sonrió al vernos a las tres juntas y guiñó un ojo.

–Señorita Minami-san, ¿ya terminaron de hablar?

–Sí doctor, ya terminamos.

– ¿Ya te vas? –le pregunté de manera triste. Ella me miró y negó despacio con una sonrisa.

–Bien, entonces, solo por esta vez haré esto. ¿Queda claro Minami-san?

Kotori y Honoka asintieron. Yo las miré sin entender pero ellas simplemente se miraron y sonrieron. El doctor abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta. Las chicas suspiraron casi al unísono y me miraron de manera extraña.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté nerviosa. Kotori tomó mi mano y la acarició.

–Te trajimos una sorpresa, pero no sé si te gustará.

Hizo un leve puchero. Instintivamente mi otra mano se dirigió a su rostro y quise acariciarla, pero cuando mis dedos ya tocaban su mejilla volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Honoka sonrió y saltó de la cama. Corriendo llegó a la entrada y tomó el pomo.

– ¿Lista Umi-chan?

Miré a Kotori que sonrió. Me mordí el labio y asentí despacio. Honoka sonrió y abrió despacio. Ocho personas aglomeradas en la entrada me miraban con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas. Una mancha rubia se acercó corriendo a gran velocidad.

– ¡Alisa! ¡Yukiho! –gritó la voz que reconocí como Eli-chan.

La mancha se detuvo en mitad de la habitación y vi que eran Alisa, la hermana menor de Eli y Yukiho, la hermana menor de Honoka. Ellas miraron hacia atrás casi llorando. Kotori se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ellas.

–Vengan chicas –dijo y las tomó de la mano. Las acercó a mí.

Ellas eran las que más lágrimas tenían en sus ojos. Sonreí ampliamente y abrí mis brazos completamente. Dudaron unos segundos y con cuidado me abrazaron por completo. Pude escuchar como lloraban en mi pecho. Las demás entraron despacio y se colocaron cerca de mi cama. El doctor se despidió con su mano y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Miré a todas las personas frente a mí. Todas sonreían ampliamente. Me mordí el labio y tragué un nudo en la garganta que tenía.

–Ho… hola chicas –dije algo insegura. Eli sonrió y se acercó a mí cojeando. Me dio un dulce beso en la frente y acarició mi cabeza.

–Umi-chan, que alegría verte una vez más.

–Así es Umi-chan –dijo Nozomi desde atrás. La noté diferente a la primera vez que la vi en el aeropuerto–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien. Por lo menos aún respiro –dije en tono divertido. Todas rieron pero Alisa me abrazó más fuerte.

–Estábamos preocupadas por ti Umi-chan –dijo Hanayo en su tono tímido de siempre. Le sonreí.

–Lo sé Hanayo, y me quiero disculpar por eso.

–No necesitas hacerlo Umi –dijo Nico recostándose en la parte baja de la cama–. Ya el doctor y Kotori nos explicaron todo. Ahora solo debes descansar.

–Nosotras vamos a cuidar de ti –dijo una chica que no reconocí. Miré a las demás pero todas seguían sonriendo. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? –pregunté en tono nervioso. La chica se puso triste y miró a Hanayo.

–Kayo-chin… Umi-chan tampoco me reconoció, no es justo.

– ¿Rin-chan? Vaya… es que…

– ¿A qué se ve diferente, verdad? –dijo Nozomi riendo a carcajadas. Todas la imitaron.

–Perdona Rin-chan –dije avergonzada. Rin sonrió y se rascó la cabeza–. Te ves muy distinta a la Rin que recordaba. Estás muy bonita.

Rio con sonrojo en sus mejillas y se abrazó a Hanayo. Maki suspiró y comenzó a jugar con su mechón de cabello mientras sonreía.

–Hola Umi-chan. Me alegra verte mejor.

–Gracias Maki-chan. Yo me siento muy feliz de verlas a todas aquí.

Hanayo se acercó a mí. En sus manos traía una pequeña caja de color azul. Lo colocó frente a mí con algo de sonrojo en su rostro. Yukiho y Alisa se separaron de mi limpiándose las mejillas. Yo me mordí el labio y tomé la caja lentamente.

–Este… es un regalo que te queremos hacer todas Umi-chan. No es algo útil, pero esperamos que te ayude a seguir adelante. Todas estamos contigo.

Abrí la cajita y miré su interior. Era un medallón, de oro, con el símbolo de **μ's** en el centro. Debajo de ella, una tarjeta con cosas escritas. Pude reconocer en la parte superior la letra desordenada de Honoka, la linda caligrafía de Kotori, la pulcra letra de Maki y la fuerte letra de Nico. Debajo de la tarjeta estaba la estilizada letra de Nozomi, la tímida letra de Hanayo, la enérgica caligrafía de Rin y la fina letra de Eli.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y tuve que taparme la boca. Las miré a todas que sonreían ampliamente.

–Fue idea de Kotori-chan –comenzó a decir Maki–. Yo lo mandé a hacer.

–Es nuestra forma de demostrarte que estamos contigo a pesar de la distancia –dijo Eli recostándose en el hombro de Nozomi.

Miré a Kotori que se agachó y tomó el medallón de la caja. Lo desabrochó y me lo colocó en el cuello. Lo abrochó lentamente y suspiró. Yo miré el medallón, casi cubría mi cicatriz por completo. Miré a Kotori que se sonrojó levemente. Nico lanzó un suspiro aburrido.

–Ya, dense un beso. No nos importa.

Todas comenzaron a reír, pero Kotori y yo nos pusimos completamente rojas. Alisa se sonó la garganta y sacó algo de su bolsa. Miró a Yukiho y ambas lo tomaron.

– ¡Umi-senpai! –dijo Alisa en un tono más fuerte que el que quiso–. Yukiho y yo… queríamos darte esto.

Las miré y tomé la tarjeta que me estaban entregando. Estaba hecha a mano, con algunos dibujos y mensajes escritos con las lindas letras de cada una. La llevé a mi pecho y sonreí.

–Alisa, Yukiho, les pido perdón. Sé que las lastimé mucho al ocultarme de ustedes, pero no quería que me vieran en este estado.

–Umi-chan –comenzó a decir Yukiho–. Nosotras somos las que deberíamos disculparnos por ser tan insistentes. Solo nos superaba mi hermana.

–Eso es mentira Yukiho –dijo Honoka algo molesta. Se había sentado atrás del todo sobre una de las camas vacías.

–Yukiho, si yo hubiera sido más sincera con ustedes, no hubieran… bueno…

–Tranquila Umi-senpai, te entendemos.

Sonreímos y todas buscaron como acomodarse cerca de mi cama. Nozomi y Eli se sentaron juntas en una de las camas, Rin se sentó en el suelo y Hanayo acercó una silla. Yukiho y Alisa se sentaron en mi cama y Nico se sentó con Honoka. Maki se quedó de pie recostada a la ventana y Kotori se sentó en la silla al lado de mi cama.

–Me… –comencé a decir al ver que todas esperaban que yo hablara. Me sentí algo incómoda–…me sorprende ver que todas estén juntas de nuevo.

–Estamos –dijo Nico con su particular tono de Idol–. Estamos Umi. Somos uno, recuerda.

Todas asintieron. Me mordí el labio y sonreí. Kotori me acarició la mano. Honoka levantó la mano y lanzó un suspiro.

–Fue una ardua tarea que tuve que enfrentar sola. Luché contra viento y marea para ir reuniendo a cada una. Batallé contra ogros y gigantes. Sufrí grandes heridas y decepciones.

–No le hagas caso Umi-chan –dijo Maki mirando con molestia a Honoka–. Honoka simplemente nos fue buscando de una en una.

–Pero tuve que hacer un arduo trabajo.

–Rin es testigo –dijo Rin con fuerza–. Tuvimos que perseguir a Nico-chan nya. Y rogarle a Maki-chan, y tuvimos que buscar a Nozomi-chan.

–Yo me tuve que pelear con el francesito amigo de Kotori –dijo Nico, poniendo un gesto de superioridad.

– ¿Con Jean Pierre? –pregunté sorprendida. Miré a Kotori que rio nerviosamente.

–Es una larga historia Umi-chan. Luego te la contaré.

–Pero aquí estamos las nueve –dijo Nozomi, y tomó de la mano a Eli–. Reunidas gracias a ti Umi-chan.

–Nozomi tiene razón Umi. Aunque Honoka nos comenzó a buscar, al final fuiste tú las que nos pudo poner a las nueve en un mismo lugar. Tal vez no de la manera que quisieras, pero aquí estamos todas.

–Si hasta Maki-chan vino hoy nya. Y eso que ella dijo que no quería estar más en **μ's.**

Todas la miramos. Maki desvió la mirada y volvió a agarrar su mechón de cabello. Lanzó un suspiro molesto y nos miró.

–Vine porque… bueno… Umi-chan es mi amiga. **μ's** no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Todas comenzamos a reír. Nozomi puso una mirada maliciosa y se sonó la garganta para llamar la atención.

–Por cierto Maki-chan. Bonito vestido. Te hace ver sexy. Pero, me parece que es muy formal. ¿Vas para una cita?

Todas miraron a Maki con curiosidad, incluida yo. Era cierto que su vestido era muy hermoso, de un color rojo y ajustado a su cuerpo. Ella desvió la mirada levemente hacia Nico que fingía mirarme.

–No es asunto tuyo Nozomi. Simplemente me arreglé bien para ver a Umi-chan.

–Ara… ¿entonces querías lucirte para Umi-chan? Vaya…

La cara de Maki se puso colorada al igual que la mía, pero ella no dijo nada y le dio la espalda a Nozomi. Nico suspiró y la encaró.

–Nozomi, podrías dejar de molestar a las demás personas. Molesta a tu novia, que no le importa.

–Oye… –Eli la miró con algo de molestia. Nozomi sonrió.

–No tengo porque molestarla. Prefiero robarle un beso o dos.

Abrí los ojos escandalizada, pero me puse peor cuando ambas se besaron despacio. Miré a las demás, pero a nadie, incluyendo a Alisa, le parecía molestar. Grité un poco fuerte.

– ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

–Eh… solo nos estamos besando Umi –dijo Eli justificándose.

–Pero… pero… ustedes… son mujeres…

– ¿Y qué? –Respondió Nozomi–. Umi-chan, estamos en otra época. No hay nada de malo. Yo amo a Elichi y ella me ama a mí.

–Esto es vergonzoso…

–Tranquila Umi-chan –dijo Hanayo algo sonrojada–. Al principio es extraño, pero luego de verlas un rato te acostumbras.

Todas comenzaron a reír, pero yo seguía algo asustada y molesta. Nozomi lo notó, y dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa continuó hablando.

–Ara Umi-chan. ¿Acaso te molesta? Si es así…

–No es eso… Es qué… lo veo extraño.

–Pero no lo es tanto. Deberías hacerlo, pero no con mi Elichi. Puedes usar a Kotori.

Me puse más sonrojada y traté de no mirar a Kotori. Noté que Nico y Maki intercambiaban miradas pero eran disimuladas por un rápido giro de cabeza. Honoka se puso de pie y se colocó en medio del salón.

–Ya Nozomi. Deja a la pobre Umi-chan en paz. Creo que ya fue suficiente tortura para ella.

–Está bien –y le robó otro beso a Eli–. Pero deberían ser todas más sinceras. Por lo menos tú Honoka lo fuiste, aunque te rechazaran.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Nico alzando las cejas.

–Nico-chan mejor no preguntes –dijo Maki pero Nozomi amplió su sonrisa.

–Tu Nicochi, deberías besar a tu salvaje tsundere pelirroja.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron las dos. Hanayo y Rin comenzaron a reírse.

–Y esas dos –siguió Nozomi, señalando a las dos chicas que dejaron de reírse, ignorando los reclamos de Maki–. Esa amistad de niñas ya debe ser algo más. Deberían confesarse.

Rin y Hanayo se sonrojaron por completo y bajaron la mirada. Eli negó despacio y llamó la atención de Nozomi con su mano.

–Ya Nozomi.

–Ah… está bien.

Me comencé a reír. No podía creer lo que estaba mirando ni oyendo. Todas se contagiaron de mi risa y comenzaron a imitarme a excepción de Maki que solo suspiró y se recostó a la ventana.

Tocaron a la puerta. Todas nos giramos despacio y vimos la cabeza del doctor asomar por ella. Nos sonrió. Kotori se levantó algo desconcertada.

–Doctor Ibayashi. ¿Ya nos debemos marchar?

–No señorita Minami. Tranquila. Es que… bueno, hay dos chicas aquí que dicen ser amigas.

Todas nos sorprendimos al ver las dos jóvenes que asomaron por la puerta. Honoka se acercó rápidamente a ellas.

–Anju, Erena… Hola.

–Hola Honoka –dijo Anju y miró a las demás–. Hola chicas.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Nico. Erena sonrió y mostró las flores que traía en sus brazos.

–Vinimos a visitar a Sonoda-san y… queremos hablar con ustedes.

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo. Nozomi se pasa con las demás, pobres, pero ya que recuperó su alegría, dejemosla ser... jajaja.

Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo y dejen sus comentarios.

No sé que le pasa a esta cosa, pero yo si recibo los comentarios que escriben aunque no aparezcan aqui en la página, por eso, sigan comentando que yo si los leo.

Y una cosa más. Para los que no la han leido, publiqué una nueva historia "La música en mi interior". Espero que la lean, la disfruten y comenten. Gracias.


	33. Chapter 33

Anju y yo tomamos asiento en las sillas que nos cedieron Minami-san y Koizumi-san. Minami comenzó a acomodar las flores en un pequeño florero y las puso con mucho cuidado al lado del gran ramo de tulipanes morados que había en la mesa. Mientras ella hacía eso, había un gran silencio en la habitación y sé que eso estaba incomodando a Anju que ya había tomado su mechón de cabello y jugaba con él.

Comencé a mirar a todas esas chicas con las cuales solo había compartido un poco de tiempo. No las conocía en lo más mínimo, no sabía nada de su forma de ser o sus gustos. Frente a mi estaba Sonoda-san sentada en la cama del hospital con su bata verde. Lucía diferente a la última vez que la vi, su cabello, de hermoso tono oscuro azulado, estaba sin vida, y su rostro mostraba lo débil y enferma que debía estar. De su cuello colgaba un hermoso medallón dorado con el símbolo de **μ's** que cubría su pecho, pero detrás de este se podía notar una gran cicatriz. Ella estaba muy delgada. Los cables que iban al monitor cardiaco a un lado de su cama sobresalían de su pecho.

Al lado de ella, sentadas en la cama, estaban dos chicas, más jóvenes que las demás. A la que estaba más alejada la reconocí como la hermana de Kousaka-san, pero la otra me era desconocida, aunque por su brillante cabello rubio y su hermoso rostro muy similar, podía suponer que era la hermana de Ayase-san.

Minami-san estaba de pie, al lado de Sonoda-san. Ella lucía espectacular, debo admitirlo. Su cabello, su vestido, su abrigo blanco, todo la hacía lucir como una diva. Su sonrisa hizo que yo también sonriera con un poco de sonrojo.

Koizumi-san lucía muy bonita en su abrigo color verde musgo. Las gafas le sentaban muy bien y le daban una apariencia más adulta y segura, a pesar de que yo lo poco que conocía de ella, sabía que era muy tímida. Se había sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, luego de ofrecerme su silla. A su lado estaba Hoshizora-san, o creo que era ella, pero lucía muy diferente, mucho más bonita con su cabello naranja suelto y que le llagaba por debajo de los hombros. Además se notaba que había crecido tanto en estatura, como en otros lados.

A mi derecha estaba Yazawa-san, sentada en una cama. No era difícil reconocerla ya que no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera su peinado de dos coletas. Lo único diferente era una pequeña venda en su cabeza y otra en su brazo izquierdo. Nos miraba con gran interés con esos ojos color rubí intenso. A su lado, de pie, estaba Kousaka-san. Se veía algo distinto en ella, pero no físico. Se podía percibir, o por lo menos era lo que yo sentía. Su apariencia era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, pero se veía más madura.

Del otro lado, cerca de Anju, sentadas en la otra cama, estaban Ayase-san y Tojou-san. Ayase-san debo admitirlo, lucía espectacular. Su cabello rubio, suelto, le caída por la espalda con mucha elegancia. Vestía un hermoso abrigo blanco que la cubría por completo, pero noté una férula y un vendaje en su pierna derecha, que cubrían su rodilla. A su lado, tomada de su mano, estaba Tojou-san. Llevaba el cabello atado en una sola coleta que le caía por el hombro y me miraba fijamente. Podía notar que su rostro lucía un poco más maduro, y a la vez, más libre. Me llamó mucho la atención el detalle de sus manos entrelazadas.

Recostada contra la ventana, al otro lado de la cama de Sonoda-san estaba Nishikino-san. Tenía exactamente la misma pose que Anju, con los brazos cruzados y jugando con su cabello. Su rostro lucía cansado y su mirada apagada, pero lucía realmente hermosa en ese vestido rojo ajustado que llevaba puesto a juego con su intenso cabello.

Todas seguían mirándonos, pero ninguna parecía dispuesta a decir nada. Miré a Anju que suspiró y se puso de pie, sorprendiéndolas y sorprendiéndome al mismo tiempo.

–Primero que nada –dijo e hizo una reverencia–, perdón por llegar de esta manera. Sabemos que debimos haber avisado o solicitado permiso a la familia Sonoda o a ustedes.

Me puse de pie y la imité, haciendo una reverencia que duró casi treinta segundos, hasta que la voz de Kousaka-san nos hizo levantarnos.

–No se preocupen chicas, no necesitan hacer nada de eso. Somos amigas, ¿no?

Anju le sonrió y me miró. Nos sentamos y nuevamente todo quedó en silencio. Era realmente incómodo. Nishikino-san se incorporó de la ventana y suspiró.

– ¿A que han venido Yuuki-chan, Toudou-san?

Miré a Anju que asintió y me soné la garganta. La tenía seca. No podía creer que estaba nerviosa por hablar con ellas.

–Nos enteramos de lo que le pasó a Sonoda-san, así que quisimos hacerle una visita. La verdad nos preocupó mucho cuando nos dieron la noticia. Pero debo decir que me alegra verte bien.

–Estoy mejor Erena –dijo Sonoda-san sonriendo, algo que hacía que su rostro recuperara su belleza–. Aún no estoy bien del todo, pero por lo menos… sigo viva.

Minami-san la miró y le hizo un leve puchero con la boca. Le colocó su mano sobre el hombro pero Sonoda-san rápidamente la tomó y entrelazó con su mano.

–Esperamos que te gusten las flores –dijo Anju, volviendo a tomar su cabello–. No sabíamos cuales te gustaban, así que trajimos esas que nos parecieron lindas, a juego con la belleza de Umi-chan.

Sonoda-san se sonrojó y miró las amapolas azules que Minami-san había colocado al lado de los Tulipanes. Sonrió y regresó la mirada a nosotras.

–Muchas gracias Anju, Erena. Las flores están preciosas.

Ambas sonreímos. Ayase-san se acomodó mejor en la cama y nos miró fijamente.

–Erena, cuando llegaron dijeron que también querían hablar con nosotras. Perdón si sueno ruda pero… ¿de qué se trata?

Miré a todas lentamente y luego a Anju. Ella había bajado la mirada, dándome a entender que yo era la que debía decirles el motivo de nuestra visita. Suspiré profundamente.

– ¿Les parece que vayamos a otro lado? No siento apropiado la habitación de un hospital para hablar.

–No nos vamos a mover de aquí –dijo Tojou-san, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos color esmeralda lucían muy serios y firmes.

Las demás chicas asintieron excepto Sonoda-san que entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo.

–Eh… Pero Nozomi, creo que Erena tiene razón. Pueden ir a hablar con ellas a un café o a la casa de Honoka. No se preocupen por mí, luego pueden decirme.

–No digas eso –dijo Yazawa-san frunciendo las cejas. Hoshizora-san se arrodilló y miró a Sonoda-san.

–Nico-chan tiene razón Umi-chan. No nos vamos a mover de aquí, tú también eres parte de nosotras nya.

–Como dijo Nico-chan hace un rato, somos uno –agregó Koizumi-san en un leve susurro.

Sonoda-san miró a Minami-san que le asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Me mordí el labio y traté de captar la mirada de Anju pero ella seguía ignorándome.

Las dos chicas más jóvenes se levantaron y se miraron.

–Nosotras si nos vamos a retirar hermana –dijo la chica rubia. Ayase-san la miró fijamente.

–No es necesario Alisa. Tú y Yukiho son como parte de…

–No Eli-chan –le dijo la hermana de Kousaka-san–. Esto parece ser un tema de A-RISE y μ's. Además, nosotras tenemos un ensayo en horas de la tarde.

Ayase-san miró a Kousaka-san que solo levantó los hombros. Las dos chicas abrazaron a Sonoda-san y luego se marcharon. Esperamos a que la puerta se cerrara y luego de unos segundos suspiré.

–Está bien –dije y volví a suspirar–. Anju y yo estamos aquí porque nos dijeron que ustedes están buscando una manera de reunir dinero para poder realizarle una operación a Sonoda-san.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sonoda-san con rostro de incertidumbre. Me mordí el labio porque al parecer ella no sabía nada. Sonoda-san miró a Kousaka-san–. ¿Honoka, de qué está hablando Erena?

Kousaka-san suspiró y miró a Ayase-san que dibujó una leve sonrisa y soltó la mano de Tojou-san. Se bajó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó a la de Sonoda-san.

–Umi… No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de decirte esto. Cuando… bueno, cuando sufriste el desmayo en el aeropuerto y te trajeron aquí, hace cuatro días, el doctor nos contó que era lo que tenías.

–Kei… digo, el doctor Ibayashi nos explicó lo de tu cardiopatía y nos dijo que solo había dos soluciones, un trasplante, o una operación especial –agregó Nishikino-san mirando hacia el suelo. Sonoda-san se mordió el labio.

–Del trasplante –continuó Ayase-san, tomando la mano de Sonoda-san–, el doctor nos comentó que tienes dos años esperando que suceda… pero no has tenido fortuna.

–Ningún corazón parece ser compatible conmigo –dijo ella en un susurro muy triste. Me mordí el labio de la impotencia. Anju, a mi lado, se secó una lágrima de manera disimulada.

–Eso solo nos deja la operación –expresó Tojou-san con tristeza–. Y hemos estado buscando maneras de reunir el dinero que necesitas.

–Pero chicas, esa operación es imposible… ni mi familia puede afrontar esa cantidad de dinero. Papá intentó vender el Dojo para ayudarme…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sonoda-san. Ayase-san le acarició la cabeza nos miró a todas en la sala.

– ¿Por qué es tan costosa esa operación? –preguntó Anju en un susurro. Todas inmediatamente miraron a Nishikino-san que se sonrojó levemente.

–Bueno… –comenzó a decir con tono firme–. La operación requiere de un equipo mecánico muy avanzado y de un especialista, que pueda realizarla con toda la precisión que requiere. Los únicos dos especialistas que pueden hacer esa cirugía en Japón trabajan en el Hospital Nishikino y… –suspiró–…son mi padre y uno de sus Kōhai.

Anju y yo nos miramos. No sabíamos nada de eso, y nos sorprendió. Tojou-san suspiró y nos miró fijamente.

– ¿Quién les dijo que estábamos reuniendo el dinero?

–Eh… –aparté mi mirada de Sonoda-san que se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había acercado Minami-san–. Fue la enana.

– ¿Nico-chan? –dijo Hoshizora-san con cara de confusión.

– ¿A quién llamas enana?

Yazawa-san le reprochó de forma muy ruda. Hoshizora-san se escondió detrás de Koizumi-san. Anju negó despacio.

–"La enana" es la forma cariñosa en como Ere-chan llama a Tsubasa. Aunque a Tsu-chan no le gusta mucho.

– ¿Y cómo le dices cuando estás molesta, Erena? –me preguntó Yazawa-san con las cejas arqueadas. Retomé mi compostura y sonreí.

–Enana –Anju se rio de manera disimulada.

–Entonces fue Tsubasa la que te contó esto –continuó Nishikino-san con molestia–. ¿Cómo se enteró ella?

–Yo se lo dije –dijo Kousaka-san. Todas la miraron–. Yo… le fui a pedir ayuda porque necesitaba que me aconsejaran. Ya me iba a volver loca.

–Es la verdad, yo fui con ella –agregó Koizumi-san. Hoshizora-san la miró.

– ¿De verdad Kayo-chin? ¿Fue el día en que no te encontraba? –Hoshizora-san asintió con un leve sonrojo. Anju continuó.

–Tsu-chan nos comentó todo lo que Honoka le había dicho. Por eso vinimos hoy aquí.

– ¿Tienen una forma de reunir dinero? –preguntó Minami-san en un tono muy serio. Yo negué despacio.

–No tenemos una formula milagrosa, pero… Anju tuvo una idea que nos parece genial a todos los miembros de A-RISE.

–A-RISE tendrá un concierto dentro de dos semanas en el desfile de modas de un reconocido diseñador japonés. A ese desfile llegaran personalidades de todo el país, como agentes, fotógrafos y productores –dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa amplia mientras enredaba su mechón de cabello.

–Estamos pensando pedirle un permiso a nuestra agencia para que, de las cuatro canciones que tenemos derecho a cantar durante el evento, les permita a ustedes presentarse en una. Así, cantarían frente a todas esas importantes personas y podrían encontrar a un representante que les permita volver juntas como **μ's**.

Anju y yo sonreímos, pero notamos que las chicas no lo estaban haciendo. Me mordí el labio y miré fijamente a Minami-san, que era la que más fijamente me miraba.

–Anju-chan… –comenzó a decir de manera tímida–. Ese diseñador japonés… no estará acaso patrocinado por un Jean Pierre Toussaint.

–Sí, claro. El francés es el organizador del evento ¿No me digas que lo conoces?

Yazawa-san se tapó la cara y escuché un soplido de frustración de Nishikino-san. Tojou-san suspiró y Hoshizora-san y Koizumi-san se miraron nerviosas. Minami-san bajó la mirada.

–Anju, Erena… Kotori era estudiante de ese organizador, pero surgieron algunas cosas que no terminaron bien.

–De hecho, fue culpa de él por querer secuestrar a Kotori-chan nya.

– ¿Secuestrar? –dijimos Anju y yo sorprendidas. Kousaka sonrió y negó despacio.

–La verdad Anju, Erena, su idea me parece increíble pero creo que no va a ser posible.

– ¿Por qué Kousaka-san? –le pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio.

–Hay varios motivos en realidad, pero diría que el primordial es… que no podemos presentarnos si no estamos las nueve en el escenario.

– ¿Honoka? –dijeron Ayase-san y Yazawa-san al mismo tiempo. Anju me miró sin entender.

– ¿A qué te refieres Hono-chan? –ella suspiró.

–Ayer, tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos en un canal de televisión, pero no lo hicimos porque nos dimos cuenta que **μ's** somos las nueve, que **μ's** es especial por cada una de sus integrantes, y si no estamos todas, con solo una que falte… se pierde la magia que hace de **μ's** algo impresionante.

–Honoka… –volvió a decir Ayase-san.

–Mientras Eli-chan y Umi-chan no puedan cantar… **μ's** no lo hará.

–Pero Honoka… eso no lo hemos decidido aún… Nosotras… –Tojou-san la interrumpió.

–Es la verdad Elichi. Yo pienso igual que Honoka y sé que Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan piensan lo mismo.

Las dos asintieron con una sonrisa. Nishikino-san suspiró y volvió a tomar su cabello.

–Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

Ayase-san miró a las chicas que habían hablado. Posó su mirada en Sonoda-san y Minami-san que sonreían levemente.

–Eli… Nosotras también pensamos igual. Aunque yo esté así –Sonoda-san se llevó su mano al pecho y agarró el medallón–, y ni siquiera pueda hacer un esfuerzo fuerte, quiero subir una vez más al escenario, pero quiero hacerlo con todas.

–Todas queremos cantar juntas de nuevo Eli-chan –agregó Minami-san.

–Nico –dijo buscando el respaldo de Yazawa-san que se dejó caer en la cama.

–Yo era la única en contra de Honoka –dijo en un suspiro–, hasta ayer. Pero luego de que buscamos a Nozomi y lo que hemos compartido hoy con Umi… creo que la líder tiene razón.

Ayase-san miró a Kousaka-san, al igual que Anju y yo. Ella solo se limitó a morderse la lengua y sonreír. Suspiré y volví a hablar.

– ¿Entonces las respuesta es no? –Todas, menos Ayase-san asintieron. Anju sonrió.

–Está bien. Pero aun así… dejaré la posibilidad abierta, por si cambian de parecer.

Les guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Yo negué despacio y también sonreí. Miré a Kousaka-san.

– ¿Y entonces como piensan conseguir el dinero?

Kousaka-san se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Miró a las demás.

–Aún no lo hemos decidido. Algo se nos ocurrirá, pero queremos hacerlo bien. Yo incluso valoré vender mi cuerpo…

– ¡Honoka! –gritó Sonoda-san avergonzada mientras las demás reían.

–Es broma Umi-chan, es broma.

–Viniendo de ti, dudo que sea una broma –y suspiró profundamente–. Nunca dices nada que no vaya en serio.

Anju y yo reímos. Miré a Nishikino-san que se había vuelto a recostar a la ventana. Quería preguntarle algo.

–Nishikino-san –ella me miró–. Dijiste que tu padre puede realizar esa operación. ¿No se lo has pedido?

Sentí que el ambiente cambió por completo. Yazawa-san se sentó de un salto en la cama y miró a la pelirroja fijamente. Hoshizora-san y Koizumi-san también la miraban fijamente. Nishikino-san se mordió el labio.

–Erena-chan –comenzó a decir Minami-san–. Maki-chan no puede hacer eso. La operación debe pagarse. Ella no puede pedirle a su padre que la haga de gratis.

Asentí pero Nishikino-san cerró los puños y comenzó a hablar un poco entrecortado.

–Pero si lo hice Kotori-chan. Si se lo pedí.

– ¿De verdad Maki? –Dijo Tojou-san bajando de la cama–. ¿Y qué te dijo?

Nishikino-san no respondió. Sus puños seguían apretados y tenía la mirada en el suelo. Todas la mirábamos fijamente, esperando la respuesta. Sonoda-san tenía incluso una expresión de miedo y anhelo en su cara.

–Maki… –dijo en un susurro.

–Dijo que no –respondió Yazawa-san en tono alto. Todas la miramos–. Dijo que no con argumentos válidos. Dijo que no, poniendo la integridad de los pacientes de ese hospital por encima del deseo egoísta de su hija de ayudar a una amiga.

Todas abrimos los ojos sorprendidas por la respuesta. Sonoda-san se mordió el labio y miró a Nishikino-san que seguía exactamente igual, mirando hacia el suelo. Ayase-san se acercó a ella.

– ¿Y qué sucedió Maki?

–Dis… discutí con mi papá y… y me fui de mi casa.

– ¡¿Qué?! –dijeron todas, excepto Yazawa-san, Koizumi-san y Hoshizora-san. Sonoda-san suspiró y una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla.

–Maki… perdona… –dijo en un susurro cortado por el llanto–. Perdóname…

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Por mi culpa… ahora tienes problemas con tu familia y no tienes donde vivir… perdóname.

–No Umi-chan, no digas eso –se apresuró a decir Nishikino-san acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Anju y yo nos miramos, un poco incómodas.

– ¿Y dónde estás viviendo ahora Maki-chan? –preguntó Kousaka-san en tono preocupado. Anju y yo notamos que Yazawa-san desviaba la mirada.

–Este… –se separó del abrazó de Sonoda-san–. Me estoy quedando con… con… Nico-chan.

– ¿Con Nico-chan? –dijo Minami-san y las miró a las dos.

–Sí… mientras encuentro un departamento para mí, porque es difícil vivir con esa mujer –agregó con su tono normal y volviendo a jugar con su cabello, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

–No crean que a la gran Nico Ni le agrada tener a esa tsundere en mi casa todo el día, pero es mi amiga, así que tengo que ayudarla, por el gran corazón que tiene la gran Nico Ni.

El tono que usó Yazawa-san fue firme y seco, pero noté también un leve sonrojo en ella. Hoshizora-san y Koizumi-san comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

Todas asintieron pero Tojou-san miró a Yazawa-san.

–Así que Maki-chan se está quedando contigo Nicochi… Interesante.

–Deja de pensar en estupideces Nozomi –le contestó de manera cortante. La otra chica rio maliciosamente.

–Anju, Erena –comenzó a decir Kousaka-san acercándose a nosotras–. Hay algo que quiero preguntarles desde hace rato.

– ¿Qué cosa Hono-chan? –le dijo Anju sonriendo.

– ¿Dónde está Tsubasa? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

Anju se mordió el labio y me miró fijamente. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano iban a hacer esa pregunta. Cerré los ojos y lancé un suspiro algo cansado.

–La ena… perdón, Tsubasa está enferma. Hace tres días que no sale de su casa. La hemos intentado localizar pero no nos responde las llamadas.

– ¿Qué? Pero el lunes me pareció que estaba bien –dijo Koizumi-san en un susurro. Kousaka-san asintió. Anju se mordió el labio y volvió a tomar su cabello.

–Después de que regresó de hablar con ustedes… este… comenzó a sentirse mal. Luego de eso, la llevamos a su casa y… bueno…

–Seguro pescó un resfriado por nuestra culpa Hanayo-chan. Como salió sin abrigo.

–O tal vez… fue el chocolate que le traje.

–Pudo ser cualquier cosa chicas, dejen de especular –dijo Ayase-san con tono fuerte.

Las dos se miraron con rostros de preocupación. Yo me mordí el labio porque sabía lo que realmente le pasaba a Tsubasa. Su enfermedad no era por el clima, o por un virus. Era la llamada… "mal de amores". Anju me miró y señaló el reloj en su muñeca. Se puso de pie.

–Eh… chicas, ya debemos irnos. Tenemos un ensayo en la tarde –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo la imité.

–Ha sido un placer poder haberlas visto de nuevo y hablar con ustedes. Nos alegra verte bien Sonoda-san.

–Gracias chicas, de verdad. Yo también estoy feliz de verlas de nuevo.

–Chicas –comenzó a decir Ayase-san, acercándose a nosotras con paso lento, apoyada en su bastón–. Gracias por su ayuda. Significa mucho para nosotras, aunque Honoka la haya rechazado.

–No Ayase-san –le dije, devolviendo una sonrisa–. Entendemos a Kousaka-san y las demás. Pero aun así, recuerden que vamos a dejarles el espacio. Si cambian de idea, solo nos avisan.

Todas asintieron con una sonrisa. Anju y yo nos despedimos y salimos de la habitación. Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo en silencio, pero la voz de Kousaka-san nos detuvo.

– ¡Anju, Erena! Esperen un momento.

Nos giramos y esperamos a que ella se acercara. Nos miró fijamente y sacó su móvil.

–Me podrían dar la dirección de Tsubasa. Por favor.

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Que creen que pase. ¿Aceptaran las chicas la oferta de Anju y Erena? ¿Convencerá Honoka a las demás de vender su cuerpo?

Jajaja. Que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios, que al parecer ya se solucionó el problema que tenía la página que no los mostraba. Gracias por seguirme.

PD: Esta historia no toma en cuenta lo sucedido en la pelicula.


	34. Chapter 34

Cuatro personas salíamos despacio del hospital, Rin, Hanayo, Maki y yo. Éramos las últimas en dejar la habitación de Umi, luego de que Honoka, Nozomi y Eli se marcharan. La pareja de tortolitos había decidido ir a su cafetería del amor y Honoka, sin dejar que nadie la acompañara, había decidido ir a visitar a Tsubasa. Kotori, a pesar de las constantes suplicas de Umi para que se fuera a descansar, decidió quedarse con ella en el hospital.

– ¿De verdad fue buena idea dejar que Honoka-chan fuera sola a ver a Tsubasa-chan? –preguntó Hanayo con su tono tímido y bajo de siempre.

–Obvio que no Kayo-chin –le dijo Rin que venía mirando al cielo.

–Buena idea o no Hanayo-chan, Honoka insistió en ir sola –le respondió Maki en tono aburrido. Yo miré a las tres.

–Honoka ya es grandecita y sabe lo que quiere hacer. No podemos estar cuidando de ella todo el tiempo.

–Pero… –y se mordió el labio–. Honoka-chan no ha estado bien estos días y… no sé, ella podría hacer cosas raras. Ya la escucharon.

– ¿Con lo de vender su cuerpo, Hanayo-chan? –Preguntó Maki y se agarró el cabello–. Honoka no tiene el valor para hacerlo. Creo que ninguna de nosotras podría hacer eso.

–Rin no lo haría. No podría. Rin solo se entregaría a la persona que realmente ama nya –dijo despreocupadamente. Maki y yo la miramos fijamente.

–Vaya, eso es una confesión algo seria –dije y miré de reojo a Hanayo que miraba hacia el suelo. Maki también la miró antes de hablar.

– ¿Y ya encontraste a esa persona, Rin?

Rin nos sonrió pero no respondió. Comenzó a caminar por el borde de la acera manteniendo el equilibrio. Hanayo suspiró.

–Aun así, creo que alguien debió haber ido con Honoka-chan.

– ¿Quién Hanayo? –Le pregunté colocándome frente a ella haciendo que se detuviera–. Kotori se quedó con Umi. Nozomi y Eli están en su nido de amor comiendo esos horrendos Parfait de chocolate, y nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer.

–Rin nunca ha comido un Parfait de chocolate nya –dijo con ese gesto de gato que hacía con la boca. Maki alzó la vista algo molesta y suspiró.

–Nico-chan tiene razón Hanayo-chan. Ya deja de preocuparte por Honoka. Ahora más tarde le haces una llamada y asunto arreglado.

Hanayo suspiró y se mordió el labio. Maki y yo continuamos caminando, dejándola atrás. Rin, que nos había seguido se detuvo y la miró.

– ¿Kayo-chin?

Maki y yo nos detuvimos y las miramos. Hanayo lanzó un fuerte suspiro y nos sonrió con una falsa sonrisa que pareció tranquilizar a Rin.

–Tienen razón. Ahora más tarde le pregunto cómo le fue.

–Kayo-chin…

– ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora? –preguntó llegando a nuestro lado y evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Rin. Yo suspiré y coloqué las manos en mi espalda.

–Bueno, la gran Nico Ni no ha planeado nada, y ya que es mi último día de vacaciones forzadas –y me señalé el vendaje en la cabeza– debería aprovecharlo en algo –y miré a Maki que miraba hacia otro lado.

–Rin tiene hambre –dijo mirando un restaurante a unos pasos de donde estábamos. Hanayo rio.

–Las invito a comer –dijo con su sonrisa natural.

– ¿De verdad Kayo-chin? ¿Y puedo pedir Ramen?

–Sí. Todo el que quieras Rin-chan.

Rin saltó con los brazos abiertos varias veces. Se había dibujado una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Yo sonreí pero noté que Maki permanecía seria. Iba a hacerle la pregunta de rigor cuando ella me interrumpió.

–Yo… no puedo acompañarlas. Necesito hacer unas cosas.

Sin dejarnos decir nada, se alejó de nosotras a toda prisa. Me mordí el labio y me quedé como tonta mirando hacia donde se había marchado.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Maki-chan nya?

–Ha estado muy distante hoy, y triste. ¿No sabes que le pasa, Nico-chan?

–No. También me ha sorprendido que se marchara así.

– ¿Y por qué no lo sabes Nico-chan? ¿Qué acaso Maki-chan no es tu novia nya?

Me sonrojé, pero por instinto me giré y le di un golpe en la cabeza a Rin. Ella se llevó las manos para cubrirse y me miró con molestia.

–Maki… no es mi novia… ella… bueno… solo nos hemos besado dos veces, pero no es…

–Deberías ir con ella Nico-chan –dijo Hanayo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Rin que se había refugiado detrás de ella–. Creo que te necesita.

Miré nuevamente hacia el final de la calle, en donde ya no había rastros de ese cabello pelirrojo intenso. Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro.

–Lo hago porque me lo estás pidiendo Hanayo, no porque me preocupe por ella.

–Ayer dijiste otra cosa nya. No eres sincera contigo.

Levanté la mano para volver a pegarle a Rin en la cabeza pero ella se escondió detrás de Hanayo. Negué despacio y comencé a alejarme de ellas. Miré una última vez y Hanayo me sonreía mientras Rin movía su mano.

Me acomodé el abrigo y comencé a correr. Miraba en todas las direcciones, buscando esa característica cabellera rojo intenso y esos bellos ojos rasgados. No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó, pero al final pude encontrarla, cerca de una estación de autobús. Estaba mirando el mapa de las rutas. Negué despacio y me acerqué a ella en silencio.

– ¿A dónde piensas ir sin la gran Nico Ni, Maki-chan?

Maki dio un salto asustada y se llevó una mano al pecho. Su rostro se había puesto pálido y su mirada asustada. Cuando se recuperó, puso su rostro de molestia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Nico-chan? Pensé que te ibas a quedar a comer con Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan.

–Es obvio lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Vine a buscarte.

–No necesito que me cuides ni me sigas. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Maki me dio la espalda y siguió consultando el mapa. Suspiré y me coloqué a su lado. Comencé a mirar la ruta que trazaba ese autobús y lancé un suspiro entre triste y aburrido. La miré fijamente.

– ¿Vas a regresar a tu casa? ¿Ya te cansaste de vivir con la gran Nico Ni?

Maki se sonrojó levemente y se mordió el labio pero no respondió. Yo me recosté en el panel y me fui moviendo hasta colocarme frente a ella, tapando su visión.

–Oye Nico-chan, quítate del medio.

–Responde a mi pregunta Maki. ¿Ya te cansaste de compartir mi humilde casa?

Maki se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente. Yo no desvié la mirada y esperé pacientemente su respuesta. Luego de lo que me pareció un minuto, ella suspiró.

–Haz lo que quieras Nico-chan –y comenzó a caminar. Sonreí amargamente y comencé a seguirla. Ella miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

– ¿Piensas seguirme todo el camino?

–Hasta que me digas que te pasa –ella suspiró y siguió caminando–. Te aviso que vas a llegar al anochecer a tu casa si sigues caminando.

Maki se detuvo y suspiró. Se sentó en un pequeño muro y me miró fijamente. Yo llegué y me senté a su lado.

–Si quieres regresar a tu casa, no te detendré –le dije mirando mis zapatos–. Pero me gustaría que fuera porque te cansaste de vivir conmigo y quieres recuperar tu estatus de diva, no porque tengas la obligación de volver para agradar a tu padre.

Sé que ella se sorprendió por lo que dije. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Despacio tomó mi mano, algo que me llamó la atención.

–Me encanta vivir contigo Nico-chan, pero no quiero incomodarte tanto.

–No me has incomodado –dije y suspiré. Ella rio.

–Uso tu ropa que casi no me queda, gasto tu comida, duermo en tu cama… ¿de verdad no te incomodo?

Miré alrededor. Muchas personas y vehículos pasaban frente a nosotras, pero nadie notaba nuestra presencia. Solté su mano y tomé sus mejillas. Le di un beso en los labios que la sorprendió bastante.

– ¡Nico-chan, ¿qué haces?!

–Maki-chan… me encanta que uses mi ropa, en especial porque te queda pequeña y te hace ver sexy, me encanta que te comas mi comida, si eres tu quien la cocinas aunque no sepas, y me encanta que duermas en mi cama, porque así puedo abrazarte mientras duermo a tu lado.

El tono de su rostro se hizo más fuerte que el de su cabello. Apartó mis manos y se puso de pie. Lucía acongojada, lucía hermosa así. Sonreí y me paré a su lado.

– ¿Y bien? –dije notando que ella esquivaba mi mirada.

–Nico-chan… ¿me acompañarías a mi casa?

– ¿Para qué? –dije sonriendo. Ella suspiró y me miró.

–Quiero recoger mis cosas, ropa y algunas chucherías más. También sacar un dinero que tengo escondido debajo de mi cama.

Sonreí y asentí. Regresamos a la estación del autobús y subimos a uno. Unos minutos después, bajamos cerca de su casa. No habíamos hablado en todo el trayecto, pero podía notar que ella estaba más tranquila.

Suspiró al ver su casa en lo alto de la calle. Le tomé la mano y me miró. Sonreí, no hizo falta decir nada más para que ella también sonriera. Despacio caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta. Me miró y yo le asentí.

–Si quieres lo hago yo –le dije al ver que su mano temblaba al acercarse al botón del comunicador. Ella negó y lo presionó. Una voz femenina salió del mismo.

–Mansión Nishikino, buenas tardes.

–Eh… Naoko-chan, buenas tardes. Soy yo, Maki –dijo en tono bajo y nervioso.

–Señorita Nishikino… ya informo a su madre.

Maki suspiró y me miró. Yo le guiñé el ojo y le sonreí. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y asomó la sirvienta que me había recibido la noche que estuve ahí. Nos sonrió y nos acompañó a la casa.

Entramos en silencio y unos segundos después apareció la mamá de Maki. Sonrió al vernos y se acercó a su hija.

–Maki, mi amor. ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tienes muy preocupados.

La abrazó con fuerza. Maki correspondió al abrazo con mucho cariño. Yo me mordí el labio y sonreí para mí. Duraron unos segundos abrazadas y despacio se separaron. Maki se sonó la garganta y trató de hablar con voz firme.

–Eh… yo estoy bien mamá. Solo vine a recoger un poco de ropa y otras cosas.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Maki? –preguntó en tono fuerte. Ella suspiró.

–Lo que escuchas mamá.

Los ojos de la mamá de Maki se abrieron por completo y me miró. Yo desvié la mirada.

– ¿No piensas regresar cariño?

–No… no por ahora mamá –suspiró–. Ahora, si me disculpas iré a mi habitación.

Maki esquivó la mirada de su madre y subió las escaleras apresuradamente. La mujer se quedó observando unos segundos y luego suspiró y regresó la mirada a mí. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio.

–Yazawa-san. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Asentí lentamente. Ella sonrió y me señaló el salón principal. Caminé hacia allí y me senté en uno de los sillones. Ella llegó unos segundos después, luego de decirle algo a la muchacha de servicio que se marchó por la otra salida del salón. Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

–Disculpa que te vaya a hacer unas preguntas.

–No señora, no se preocupe. Es normal –ella sonrió.

– ¿Mi hija se fue contigo, cierto? ¿Está en tu casa? –Asentí y suspiré.

–Si señora Nishikino. Maki-chan, se está quedando conmigo.

–Me tranquiliza saberlo. Este día que pasó sin saber nada de ella, me ha tenido muy preocupada, pero ahora que sé que está contigo puedo estar más tranquila.

Me acarició el hombro y volvió a sonreír. Yo me sentía nerviosa, esperando que ella continuara hablando.

– ¿Y no te ha ocasionado inconvenientes?

–En absoluto señora… ella, se ha portado bien. Es una niña muy buena –dije sonriendo con mi sonrisa de Idol.

–Y dime la verdad Yazawa-san, ¿está diferente?

– ¿A qué se refiere señora? –pregunté sin comprender la pregunta. Ella suspiró y me tomó la mano.

–Cuando Maki era más pequeña, le costaba hacer amigos, es por eso que se comportaba de manera fría y distante. Pero al entrar a la preparatoria ella comenzó a ser… diferente, porque conoció a sus mejores amigas. Pero… cuando volvió a quedar sola…

–Señora…

–Maki no regresó a ser la misma chica fría y distante. Todo lo contrario, se convirtió en una chica tímida, retraída. En ocasiones rebelde, incluso malcriada. Es por eso que ha tenido tantos problemas con su padre. ¿Has notado ese cambio, Yazawa-san?

Me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada. Era verdad lo que la madre de Maki decía, lo había notado desde el primer día que la vi, en mi cama del hospital, luego de que me atropellaran. La anterior Maki no se hubiera quedado conmigo. La anterior Maki, no se hubiera preocupado tanto.

–A decir verdad señora, Maki es diferente a la que yo recordaba… pero me parece que ese es su verdadero ser. Creo que ella… no quiere regresar a su vida solitaria.

–Eres bastante observadora Yazawa-san. Es lo mismo que yo pensaba.

Ella suspiró y se llevó una mano a su vientre. Yo me relajé un poco y miré como la muchacha de servicio regresaba al salón con una bandeja. Traía un vaso con alguna bebida y un sobre blanco. Colocó el vaso frente a mí, y le dio el sobre a la mamá de Maki.

–Gracias Naoko.

La chica se retiró y volvimos a quedar solas. Yo tomé el vaso y bebí un poco para bajar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Era un delicioso jugo de manzana. La mamá de Maki sonrió y me volvió a mirar.

–Yazawa-san toma –dijo colocando el sobre frente a mí.

– ¿Qué es esto? –pregunté tomándolo despacio. Ella sonrió.

–Es un poco de dinero, simplemente. Quiero que lo uses para poder cubrir los gastos en los que mi hija te haga incurrir. Pero no le digas a ella, por favor.

–No… no puedo aceptarlo señora.

–Yo sé que ibas a decir eso, aun así, tómalo.

Me mordí el labio y guardé el sobre en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. La mamá de Maki suspiró y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta un mueble en donde había varias fotografías. Tomó una de Maki, en donde aparecía con un hermoso vestido rosa, cuando aún era una niña.

–Yazawa-san, mi esposo no es un mal padre. Él solo quiere la felicidad de su hija, aunque no lo parezca.

– ¿Entonces porque no la deja seguir en la música? –pregunté sin pensarlo, pero fue por impulso. Ella sonrió y acarició la fotografía.

–Una hermana de él, era pianista. Fue la que le enseñó a Maki a tocar. Ella era muy buena, famosa. Realizaba grandes presentaciones. Pero un día todo acabó… la fama y la fortuna la trastornaron y terminó quitándose la vida.

–No es cierto…

–Cuando Maki lo supo, notó el sufrimiento de su padre y entendió porque él no quería que ella siguiera ese camino, y entonces ella decidió que no seguiría los pasos de su tía, aunque era lo que le apasionaba. Dijo que sería doctora como nosotros, y que heredaría el hospital.

– ¿Entonces por qué se unió a **μ's**? –pregunté confusa. Ella colocó la fotografía en el mueble nuevamente y se giró para mirarme.

–No lo sé, creo que fue porque encontró amigas de verdad por primera vez. Nunca se lo pregunté. Solo le permití participar de ello, aún en contra de lo que decía su padre.

Me sorprendí. Pensaba que Maki, por tenerlo todo era feliz, pero la realidad era algo diferente. Antes la envidiaba, pero en este mismo instante, sentía lástima. Escuchamos un sonido en las escaleras. Me puse de pie y, acompañada de la mamá, salimos al pasillo. Maki bajaba, arrastrando una maleta.

–Maki, cariño…

–Eh… –comenzó a decir mirándome a mí–. Voy a dejar algunas cosas aquí. No voy a llevarme todo.

–Maki, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? –le preguntó la mamá pero en un tono tranquilo. Ella asintió sin mirarla.

–Mamá… sé que en el pasado dije que sería doctora, pero lo dije para que papá estuviera tranquilo, pero no puedo traicionar… lo que siento. Y tampoco puedo… traicionar a mis amigas. Una de ellas me necesita y pienso ayudarla de la forma en la que sea posible.

–Maki…

–Sé que papá tiene razón, y que debería pensar como él piensa. Pero no puedo aceptar que mi amiga muera por no poder pagar una operación que la puede salvar.

La madre sonrió y se acercó a ella. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Maki dudó unos instantes, pero luego la abrazó.

–Has lo que te haga feliz mi niña. No te preocupes por lo que piense tu padre ni por lo que piense yo. Nosotros te amamos y te apoyaremos en todo.

–Gracias mamá. Este… –me miró y me tomó de la mano–. Voy a… vivir un tiempo con Nico-chan.

–Lo sé. Ya hablé con ella. Y me alegra mucho. Confío mucho en Yazawa-san.

–Este… muchas gracias señora –dije con sonrojo.

–Si necesitas algo de mi… –continuó Maki– puedes llamarme y cuando nazca mi hermano…

–Te lo haremos saber cariño, no te preocupes. Y recuerda que esta es tu casa mi amor. Puedes volver cuando lo necesites. Siempre serás recibida.

Maki suspiró y volvió a abrazar a su madre. Me miró y ambas asentimos. Ella salió primera, arrastrando su maleta y yo la seguí unos pasos por detrás.

–Yazawa-san –me llamó la mamá de Maki–. Cuida mucho a mi pequeña. Aún le falta enfrentarse al mundo real un poco más.

Asentí y alcancé a Maki que ya esperaba afuera. Comenzamos a caminar despacio hacia la estación del autobús nuevamente, en silencio por la solitaria calle. Maki me miraba cada dos segundos, ansiosa de seguro por preguntar. Yo suspiré y me detuve.

–Maki-chan…

– ¿Puedo saber que te dijo mi madre?

–Nada interesante… –dije y sonreí–. Me preguntó si vivías conmigo, si me habías causado molestias, si ya habíamos tenido relaciones, y si pensábamos casarnos.

Maki abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó. Yo sonreí y continué caminando delante de ella. Esperaba algún reclamo pero no llegó ninguno. Ella comenzó a seguirme hasta que llegamos a la estación que se encontraba completamente vacía.

–Sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad? –dije sin mirarla.

–Lo sé. A mi madre le puede faltar un tornillo, pero no haría esa clase de preguntas –me contestó en su habitual tono molesto.

Me giré y la miré. Aún seguía sonrojada, pero trataba de evitar mi mirada. Me mordí el labio y me acerqué a ella de sorpresa. Uní mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarla apasionadamente. Ella trató de resistirse al principio, pero luego abrió su boca y dejó que mi lengua buscara la suya. Mis manos atrajeron su cintura y pegaron su cuerpo al mío.

Nos separamos justo en el instante en el que el autobús comenzaba a llegar a la estación. Subí primero, disimulando levemente. Al hacerlo el sobre que llevaba en la bolsa de mi abrigo se cayó. Maki lo recogió y subió detrás de mí con su equipaje. Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó el sobre sin mirarme.

–Toma –dijo y suspiró–. Se te cayó el dinero que te dio mi madre.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo que es? –pregunté asustada. Ella cruzó los brazos y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

–Conozco a mi madre. Debió de darte unos cien mil yenes para que me cuides.

– ¿Cien mil? –dije sorprendida y abrí el sobre. Comencé a contar el dinero.

–Sí, tal vez un poco más –dijo indiferente.

Cerré el sobre y la miré. Ella tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara y miraba hacia el frente con aquel gesto de superioridad que tanto le conocía. Guardé el sobre en mi abrigo y entrelacé mis manos sobre las piernas. Maki suspiró.

–Podemos pasar a comprar una cama –dijo tranquilamente–. Así te devuelvo la tuya completamente.

–Prefiero usar el dinero para otra cosa –dije y la miré. Nuevamente se había sonrojado.

–Te gusta estar incómoda, verdad Nico-chan.

–Me gusta dormir contigo –dije y sonreí ampliamente. Ella suspiró.

–Dormir a mi lado, que es diferente.

Ambas comenzamos a reír, a carcajadas, llamando la atención de los pocos pasajeros del autobús.

* * *

En que aprietos pone Nico a Maki. Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, este centrado en Nico y Maki.

Aviso que los siguientes 4 capitulos serán especificos de las otras parejas restantes. No diré el orden, pero incluso RinPana tendrá su propio capitulo.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y comenten.


	35. Chapter 35

Caminé por aproximadamente treinta minutos perdida entre calles y callejones, buscando la casa de Tsubasa-san. ¿Porque se me daban mal las direcciones? Anju y Erena habían sido muy específicas en los detalles, pero siempre me terminé perdiendo.

Cuando ya estaba por rendirme y ver la manera de regresar, como por arte de magia «o gracias a mi despiste», encontré la casa que ellas me describieron. Una vivienda humilde de dos pisos de color blanco en medio de un montón de árboles de mandarina.

Sonreí porque nunca imaginé que Tsubasa-san, la líder de A-RISE, el grupo más popular del momento, pudiera vivir en una casa así. Me la imaginaba en una gran mansión o una casa parecida a la de Maki-chan. Además, encontrar una casa así en mitad de Tokyo era algo sorprendente.

Me acerqué al timbre y lo presioné con decisión. Esperé unos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y asomó una señora muy mayor. Al verme sonrió.

–Buenas tardes señora. ¿Es esta la casa de Kira Tsubasa? –pregunté haciendo una reverencia.

–Sí. Aquí vive mi nieta. ¿Eres una amiga?

–Eh… si señora. Me llamo Kousaka Honoka. Mucho gusto.

–Pasa, pasa.

La anciana se alejó de la puerta para dejarme entrar. Me quité los zapatos y lentamente la seguí por el corto pasillo hasta el salón principal. El interior de la casa era como cualquier otra vivienda de una familia de clase media de Japón, pero no sé porque, yo esperaba ver algo diferente. Total, hablábamos de Tsubasa-san.

–Mi nieta no se ha sentido muy bien estos días, Kousaka-san. No ha ni siquiera salido de su habitación.

– ¿Tan mal está? –pregunté mirando hacia el segundo piso de la casa, que la señora me señalaba con su mano.

–No. De hecho, ella no está enferma. Por lo menos, no de una enfermedad normal.

– ¿Entonces?

La señora me pidió que me acercara a ella. Bajé mi cabeza y ella se acercó a mi oído. En un susurro apenas audible continuó hablando.

–Yo creo que a mi pobre nieta le rompieron su corazoncito.

Miré a la mujer fijamente, sorprendida. Ella asintió con una cara de tristeza. Volví a mirar hacia las escaleras y lancé un suspiro.

– ¿Cree que quiera recibirme?

–Bueno, eres una amiga que no le conocía. Normalmente solo han venido esas dos hermosas chicas que trabajan con ella.

– ¿Solo Anju y Erena?

La mujer asintió y me tomó del brazo para acercarme a las escaleras.

–Sí. Nunca nadie, además de ellas, han venido aquí. Ahora, dame tu abrigo y lo cuelgo por aquí mientras la acompañas. Es la segunda puerta a la derecha. No está cerrada con llave.

Me quité mi abrigo y asentí despacio. Ella lo tomó y me instó a que subiera. Lo hice despacio, sintiéndome nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Llegué a un pasillo con cinco puertas, dos a la derecha y tres a la izquierda. Me mordí el labio y avancé hasta la segunda como me había dicho la abuela de Tsubasa-san.

Me paré frente a la puerta. No podía creer que tuviera un letrero de animalitos que dijera "Habitación de Tsu". Toda la imagen que yo tenía de ella se iba desmoronando poco a poco, mostrándome que esa chica dura, seria e inteligente, era una chica común en el fondo.

Toqué levemente la puerta con los nudillos. No recibí respuesta. Volví a tocar, pero seguí sin recibir respuesta. Suspiré y despacio comencé a abrir.

–Abuela, te dije que no quiero comer nada –dijo una figura tumbada en una cama de edredón blanco. Estaba boca abajo, su cara enterrada en la almohada.

Entré en silencio y cerré la puerta. Por unos segundos pude mirar el pequeño espacio privado de Tsubasa. Además de la cama, solo había tres muebles más dentro de la habitación. Un pequeño armario de madera de tres cajones, una mesa con un televisor y una consola de videojuegos y un escritorio de vidrio. En el escritorio estaba una computadora portátil de color rosa, un teléfono móvil y unas cuantas fotografías de ella, junto a Anju y Erena. Miré el armario, y pude ver algunas figuras de acción de Robots y varios animes y mangas.

Reí por lo bajo y miré hacia la cama. Tsubasa seguía en la misma posición. Llevaba un suéter blanco y un pantalón corto verde. Estaba descalza y su cabello amarrado en un moño sobre su cabeza. En la cabecera de la cama, había alrededor de unos diez osos de peluche, de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Miré hacia la ventana de la habitación. Tenía las cortinas cerradas, evitando que entrara la poca luz del sol que había fuera. De pronto, algo llamó mi atención. Sobre la pared, justo encima del escritorio…

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, mi parpado izquierdo también. La boca se me secó y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Varios afiches, y pequeñas fotografías promocionales del Love Live estaban pegadas en la pared, y todas eran… imágenes mías. Nada de A-RISE, ni de otros grupos de Idols, nada de cantantes o deportistas, solo imágenes mías.

Sentí una gota de sudor bajar por mi rostro, y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. Estuve tentada a dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación, pero al ver nuevamente a Tsubasa en su cama, algo me detuvo, un sentimiento. Suspiré y me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención. Se giró con molestia.

–Abuela, te dije que… –y se quedó de piedra al verme ahí, de pie al lado de la puerta.

–Ho… hola Tsubasa-san –dije en un susurro y levanté mi mano.

A pesar de la poca luz en la habitación, pude notar como su piel se tornó blanca. Sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacia la pared con los afiches a mi lado y se mordió el labio muy nerviosa.

–Ho… Ho… Honoka… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con voz temblorosa. Yo sonreí levemente.

–Vine a ver como estabas. Anju y Erena me dijeron que estabas enferma, y me dieron la dirección de tu casa.

– ¿Anju y Erena? ¿Dónde las viste?

–Fueron al hospital a visitar a Umi-chan, hoy.

Tsubasa esquivó mi mirada y pude leer en sus labios como decía "Esas dos" en un susurro. Suspiré y pegué mi espalda a la puerta.

–Sí quieres me voy y regreso otro día –dije tomando el pomo de la puerta con mis manos sin dejar de mirarla. Ella cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

–No Honoka, no te vayas.

Cerré la puerta que ya había abierto levemente y la miré. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, esperando que ella dijera algo más. No quería mirar hacia otra parte de la habitación que no fuera ella. Tsubasa bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Si… siéntate donde gustes Honoka.

Miré la cama y luego miré la silla de su escritorio. Sin dejar de mirar a Tsubasa, tomé la silla y me senté en ella. Tsubasa se giró y comenzó a abrir las cortinas para que la habitación se iluminara. Al hacerlo, pude notar con más detenimiento los afiches en la pared. Ver mi rostro tantas veces me puso nerviosa. Sentí como me sonrojaba pero traté de disimular desviando la mirada hacia los osos de peluche de la cama.

–Este… –comenzó a balbucear. Se había sentado nuevamente en la cama y abrazaba su almohada. Tenía las mejillas coloradas– Honoka… yo…

– ¿Cómo te sientes Tsubasa-san? –dije con mi tono enérgico, más de lo normal–. Anju y Erena me dijeron que estabas mal y que no sales de casa ni respondes sus llamadas.

–Me siento… –se mordió el labio–. Me siento mal. Me siento como si una parte de mí se hubiera muerto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Bueno… –desvió la mirada– no sé si deba decírtelo.

– ¿Y por qué no lo harías? Soy tu amiga… o bueno, creo que somos amigas, ¿verdad?

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y se acercó a mí. Se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó mis manos con mucha fuerza.

–Claro que eres mi amiga. Tu amistad es lo más preciado que me queda.

Me sorprendí, y sé que mi cara lo reflejó. ¿Desde cuándo éramos tan amigas? Tsubasa fue mi rival en la preparatoria, en el Love Live. Hasta hace unos días, ni siquiera habíamos hablado más de cinco minutos. Suspiré y la miré al rostro. De sus grandes ojos, color esmeralda, parecían querer escapar unas lágrimas.

–Entonces –dije bajando el tono y presionando sus manos–. ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella bajó la mirada y me soltó. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrazó la almohada nuevamente. Se mordió el labio y se quedó en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a suspirar.

–Honoka… tengo el corazón hecho pedazos. Me lo hicieron pedazos…

– ¿Sufres por amor? –ella asintió. Sentí que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaban.

–La persona que me gusta –continuó clavando la mirada en los dedos de sus pies– La persona que desde hace mucho me atrae… me dijo que está enamorada de otra chica pero que no le correspondía.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mi mirada se desvió a los afiches, luego a ella. Recordé la conversación que tuvimos el lunes, en donde yo le decía lo de mi amor por Kotori-chan. ¿Estaba hablando de mí? No, no podía ser posible.

–Y… y esa persona –continué mojándome los labios que estaban secos–, ¿esa persona sabía que tu sentías algo por ella?

Tsubasa negó y enterró su cara en la almohada. Yo me acerqué a ella despacio arrastrando la silla y le puse una mano en el hombro. Ella siguió hablando sin levantar el rostro.

–Nunca se lo he dicho… porque no está bien.

– ¿Por qué no está bien Tsubasa? ¿Es un hombre casado? ¿Es un hombre menor que tú? ¿Es sacerdote?

–Es una chica –dijo en un susurro–. La persona que me gusta, es una mujer.

Sentí como si una daga se clavara en mi pecho y millones de cubitos de hielo me bajaran por la espalda. Nuevamente me comenzó a temblar el labio, el parpado y todo el cuerpo. Me alejé de ella despacio y entrelacé las manos sobre mi regazo. Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio incómodo.

–Honoka –dijo levantando la mirada. Yo no respondí, ni siquiera la miré–. ¿Honoka?

– ¿Una mujer? –repetí lentamente.

–Una hermosa chica, un año menor que yo, que se robó mi corazón hace mucho tiempo –suspiró profundamente– y destrozó mis sentimientos sin saberlo.

–Tsubasa, tal vez si ella hubiera sabido lo que sientes, no te hubiera lastimado así. Muchas veces por callarnos las cosas es que terminamos dañando más a los que queremos.

–Honoka…

–Tal vez esa chica, estando ajena a lo que sentías, simplemente buscó alguien con quien compartir su alegría o desahogar sus penas. No deberías culparla por lastimarte.

–Es que no la culpo Honoka. Me culpo yo misma por sentir esto que siento hacia ella.

Me atreví a mirarla. Tsubasa lloraba. Sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y caían sobre la almohada. Sus ojos estaban tristes, rojos del llanto. Desvié la mirada, incómoda.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta, verdad Honoka? –me preguntó con la voz entrecortada–. Por eso no puedes verme a la cara.

– ¿Darme cuenta de qué? –mentí para evitar la verdad.

–No te hagas la idiota Honoka –dijo elevando un poco el tono. No quería mirarla. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

–No te entiendo Tsubasa –volví a mentir, porque no quería aceptarlo.

– ¿Realmente no lo entiendes Honoka?

No respondí. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Tsubasa, tratando de controlar su llanto. Sujeté mis manos fuertemente, tanto, que sentía mis uñas clavarse en la otra mano. No quería aceptar lo que estaba pensando. ¿Tsubasa enamorada de mí? Era… era ilógico siquiera imaginarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía así de incómoda?

–De verdad eres inocente Honoka –dijo tratando de reír. Me mordí el labio.

–Tsubasa… yo… no quiero creer lo que estoy pensando. De verdad.

– ¿Entonces si entendiste? Entendiste que eres tú…

–No lo digas por favor –le pedí y la miré a los ojos–. No quiero escucharlo.

– ¿Por qué Honoka? –me preguntó sorprendida–.Por qué no quieres escuchar que diga que yo te…

Le coloqué mi dedo en su boca haciendo que se callara. La miré directamente a los ojos, ojos asustados por lo que estaba haciendo.

–Porque… Tsubasa, no quiero herirte más. No quiero herirte.

–Honoka… pero quiero saber qué piensas, ahora que lo sabes.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que una lágrima saliera. Me separé de ella y me alejé hasta el escritorio. Ella bajó los pies de la cama y se sentó en el borde. Ya no sostenía la almohada, sino que jugaba entrelazando sus manos. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo.

–No… no sé qué decirte Tsubasa. Me… me…

–Honoka… por favor. Quiero saberlo, de verdad.

–Tsubasa, todo esto me toma por sorpresa –me puse de pie–. Ahora entiendo lo que sintió Kotori-chan cuando le confesé que… –y me callé de inmediato. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo llorando–. ¿Por qué tienes que mencionarla a ella ahora?

–Tsubasa…

–Sabes Honoka… yo nunca pensé que odiaría a alguien… y no sé si de verdad es odio, pero… no soporto pensar en ella. Escuchar su nombre me hace sentir… terriblemente mal.

–Tsubasa… no digas eso –dije regresando mi mirada a ella.

–Es la verdad Honoka. A pesar de que te rechazó, a pesar de que está con tu mejor amiga… sigues pensando en ella, la sigues amando y sigues destrozando lo que yo siento por ti.

– ¡Tsubasa cállate! –le grité.

Ella me miró y se mordió el labio. Yo respiraba con cierta dificultad. Trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos, de acomodar lo que tenía dentro de mi cabeza. Deseaba ser en ese momento Umi o Eli para pensar serenamente.

–Perdón –dijo Tsubasa en un susurro. La miré sin entender.

–Tsubasa-san, la que se debe disculpar soy yo. No debí haberte gritado.

–Honoka, por favor vete. Ya no quiero verte aquí.

–Tsubasa, espera.

–No Honoka. Ya comprendí que nunca seré correspondida por ti. Ya entendí que nunca podrás verme como alguien digno de recibir tu amor.

–Eso no es cierto Tsubasa, solo… estoy confundida con todo esto. Entrar a tu habitación y ver mi rostro pegado de tu pared en tantos afiches, y enterarme de que me amas así tan de repente… todo es muy confuso.

–Lo siento… debí habértelo dicho antes. Pero tuve miedo.

Tsubasa cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. La miré, como dejaba salir su llanto de manera desconsolada. Me partió el corazón. Lo último que quedaba de la imagen de la fuerte y grandiosa Tsubasa se desvanecía para mostrarme a la verdadera Tsubasa, la chica que no era inalcanzable. Me arrodillé a su lado y sin pensarlo mucho la abracé.

–Tsubasa… ya no llores.

–No puedo evitarlo… hubiera preferido que nunca te enteraras. Seguirte admirando y amando como lo había hecho hasta ahora, hubiera bastado para mí. Anju y Erena… las detesto, todo esto es por su culpa.

–No digas eso –le dije acariciando su cabello.

–Ellas acaban de terminar con mis pocas esperanzas. Ahora que lo sabes… nuestra amistad será imposible… No creo que quieras seguir siendo mi amiga.

Me mordí el labio y la aferré más a mí. Mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir también. Mi visita para animarla había sido la peor de todas. Suspiré y tragué el nudo de mi garganta.

–Tsubasa… yo te aprecio mucho, pero casi no te conozco. No puedo… corresponderte ahora, porque no sé nada de ti. Además… lo de Kotori… son muchos años teniendo este sentimiento hacia ella y…

–Ya basta Honoka. No sigas…

–Tsubasa, no pienses que te odio por esto que me has dicho. No podría odiar a una persona que me quiere tanto, pero por el momento… no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes.

La solté y la miré a los ojos. Ella ya había dejado de llorar y me miraba nuevamente con esa intensidad de su mirada que le conocía. Le sonreí un poco pero ella permaneció seria. Me mordí el labio y lancé un fuerte suspiro.

–Tsubasa… yo de verdad te quiero, y no quiero que esto… cambié la linda amistad que estábamos comenzando a construir. Tú eres mi ángel de la guarda, y yo quisiera ser el tuyo.

–Tú ya eres mi ángel Honoka. Lo has sido desde el primer día que nos vimos en UTX. La primera vez que tomé tu mano… fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

– ¿Desde hace tanto… –tragué fuerte– te gusto?

–Desde que vi tu primer Live en internet.

Me sonrojé mucho, y se debió notar porque Tsubasa comenzó a reír. Sentí como si la presión dentro de la habitación se estuviera esfumando poco a poco. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie. Me ayudó a levantarme.

–Honoka… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

–Eh… sí. Lo que sea –dije y sonreí.

Tsubasa se paró de puntillas y me besó en los labios de sorpresa. Fue un beso rápido, pero tierno. Se separó de mí y se alejó hacia la ventana dándome la espalda. Yo me toqué los labios. Era mi primer beso, y no esperaba que me lo robaran de esa manera. Reí para mí misma.

–Honoka, ¿me permitirías… ganarme tu amor? –dijo sin girarse. Yo la miré.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A si me darías la oportunidad de mostrarme como soy. No la Tsubasa de A-RISE, no la Idol, sino yo. Que puedas conocerme… y yo poder conocerte más.

Se giró y sonrió. Yo mordí mis labios, aun recordando ese pequeño beso, pero sonreí. Asentí lentamente mientras mi sonrisa se hacía más ancha en mi rostro.

–Me encantaría saber más de la Tsubasa que decora su cuarto con fotos de una School Idol tan bonita.

–Me da mucha vergüenza que lo hayas visto –y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Yo sonreí aún más y me acerqué a ella–. Nunca dejo que nadie entre a mi recamara, solo esas dos malas amigas.

–No le digas malas. Si ellas no me hubieran dado tu dirección… bueno… yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo.

–En eso tienes razón –y comenzó a reír.

La melodía de su móvil comenzó a sonar. La pantalla se iluminó con el nombre Anju, pero pude notar que el fondo de pantalla también era una foto mía. Me sonrojé por completo mientras ella se apresuraba a contestar.

–Anju… te voy a matar –dijo apenas se colocó el auricular en la oreja–. Sí, aquí está… gracias por no avisarme que la iban a enviar a mi casa. Sí –suspiró y me miró con sonrojo–, ya vio la linda decoración de mi habitación.

Regresé hasta la puerta y la abrí. Afuera ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, por lo que ya debía marcharme. Tsubasa me miró fijamente.

–An… luego te llamo. Pero date por enterada de que tú y Erena me deben una explicación. Hasta mañana.

Se guardó el teléfono en un bolsillo del suéter y suspiró.

– ¿Ya… te vas?

–Ya es tarde, y debo regresar a casa. Mamá ocupa que me haga cargo de la tienda en las tardes.

–Te… acompaño a la salida.

Asentí. Bajamos despacio las dos. La abuela de Tsubasa estaba en el salón, y sonrió al vernos llegar. Se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotras.

–Bueno, veo que mi pequeña nieta ya se encuentra mejor. Esta fue una gran visita.

–Abuela…

–Gracias señora. Me alegra haber ayudado a Tsubasa –dije e hice una reverencia. La señora sonrió.

– ¿Ella es la chica de las fotos en tu cuarto, verdad Tsu? Llevo rato tratando de recordar en donde la había visto.

El color de piel de Tsubasa se tornó rojo en cuestión de dos segundos, y sé que el mío también. La señora nos miraba con una linda sonrisa, esperando la respuesta. Tsubasa esquivó su mirada y me colocó la mano en la espalda.

–Abuelita, ya Honoka se marcha. Despídete de ella.

–Bueno Kousaka-san, fue un placer haberte conocido, y gracias por lo que hiciste hoy.

–Igualmente, un placer conocerla señora.

Tsubasa se apresuró a entregarme mi abrigo y me acompañó a la puerta. Su gran frente y sus orejas aún estaban rojas. Pude escuchar una pequeña risa en su abuela que regresaba al salón.

Al salir fuera, el frio viento nos golpeó fuertemente. Me abracé a mí misma y lancé un fuerte soplido. Tsubasa se quedó en la puerta.

–Honoka… gracias.

–Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. De hecho, lo hiciste. Si no hubieras hablado conmigo, yo probablemente ya… sería una zombi.

–Crees que… –se sonrojó– pueda llamarte luego. Solo para charlar, como amigas.

–Claro –le dije y sonreí. Ella también sonrió.

–Cuídate de regreso a tu casa.

–No seas muy dura con tus amigas.

Tsubasa se despidió de mí con su mano. Di tres pasos y me detuve. Miré hacia atrás, ya ella cerraba la puerta. Me devolví corriendo.

– ¡Tsubasa! –le grité. Ella abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Uní mis labios a los de ella y la besé. Fue un impulso que no quise reprimir. Me separé con una sonrisa y comencé a correr lejos de la casa, solo sé que al mirar hacia atrás, Tsubasa aún sonreía.

* * *

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde...

Un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y lo comenten. Es agradable ver que el capitulo de ayer recibió tantas visitas... espero les siga gustando la historia.

PD:Vinus-sama, seguí tu consejo de no apurar la trama, y ya ves, funcionó porque la historia se va dando poco a poco. Y con respecto a lo otro, tienes razón nuevamente, si se puede incluir en la historia, se hará, no lo forzaré. Gracias.


	36. Chapter 36

**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo puede tener contenido no apto para todo tipo de personas, ya que... bueno, estas dos chicas no saben como demostrar que se quieren, jajaja.**

* * *

– ¡Ah Kayo-chin, estaba todo muy delicioso nya!

Estiré los brazos hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el frío aire recorrer todas las partes de piel que estaban expuestas, mis manos, mi cara y mis piernas. Kayo-chin, que caminaba detrás de mí, comenzó a reír.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado Rin-chan.

–Tenía mucha, mucha hambre.

–Yo también tenía hambre Rin-chan. Estar en un hospital me pone muy, muy hambrienta, no sé por qué.

–Y el arroz de este lugar estaba delicioso nya.

Kayo-chin volvió a reír y comenzamos a caminar. Íbamos de regreso a su casa, ya que la mía quedaba un poco más lejos y yo siempre, desde que recordaba, siempre la había ido a dejar. El viento sopló con mucha fuerza y nos abrazamos para no caernos.

–El clima está loco nya –dije mirando la calle, en donde a muchas personas les había tirado papeles, bolsos y gorras.

–Es por culpa del cambio climático –dijo Kayo-chin, soltándome y acomodando su abrigo.

Nos miramos y sonreímos. Seguimos caminando despacio y en silencio. De vez en cuando, otra fuerte ráfaga nos golpeaba. Llegamos cerca de la estación del autobús y nos sentamos a esperar. Solo estábamos nosotras dos.

–Que frío –dijo Kayo-chin abrazándose. Yo soplé mis manos.

–Y conforme se hace más de noche, más frío hace nya.

Las luces de las farolas comenzaron a encenderse, a pesar de que aún estaba un poco claro. Kayo-chin sacó su teléfono y se mordió el labio.

– ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Honoka-chan?

La miré. Tenía un rostro algo preocupado mientras repasaba la lista de contactos de su móvil. Lancé un suspiro y comencé a mover mis piernas que no tocaban el suelo.

–Llámala Kayo-chin.

–Pero… –le negué y sonreí.

Kayo-chin se mordió el labio pero sonrió. Presionó la pantalla de su móvil y esperó mirando hacia el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró y terminó la llamada.

–Ha de estar aun hablando con Tsubasa. Espero que esté bien.

–Es Honoka, Kayo-chin. Todo va a estar bien nya.

Kayo-chin asintió y guardó su móvil en su abrigo. El autobús llegó así que nos subimos y nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás. Solo iban tres personas más. Yo comencé a mirar por la ventana. Había algo que me estaba incomodando, pero no sabía si exteriorizarlo.

Kayo-chin suspiró, algo triste, algo nerviosa. La miré y ella me miró. Se sonrojó levemente antes de comenzar a hablar en un susurro.

–Rin-chan, ¿qué piensas de todo lo que ha pasado estos días?

– ¿Sobre qué Kayo-chin? –pregunté mirándola con confusión.

–Sobre todo.

Se mordió el labio y me miró. Yo me acomodé mejor en el asiento y entrelacé mis manos sobre mis piernas.

–Bueno… me sorprendió mucho lo de Umi-chan, pero me alegra que ya esté un poco mejor nya. Aunque se ve algo delgada.

–Yo también me sorprendí mucho. Ella es tan enérgica y responsable, y ahora se ve tan débil. Me da mucha tristeza lo que le está pasando.

–Rin no entiende como el papá de Maki-chan se niega a operarla. Ellos tienen mucho, mucho dinero nya. Debería ser más responsable y ayudarla si puede.

–Yo pensé lo mismo Rin-chan. No logro comprender sus motivos. Tal vez sea por la relación que tiene con Maki-chan.

Asentí y me mordí el labio. Ella se sopló las manos y miró hacia la otra ventana. Yo suspiré y me soné la garganta.

–Kayo-chin… –pero ella me interrumpió.

–Rin-chan, y que piensas de… las relaciones que se han dado.

– ¿Nya? –y la miré confusa.

–Bueno… –y se sonrojó–. Honoka-chan admitió que le gustaba Kotori-chan, y Kotori-chan se ve bastante enamorada de Umi-chan. Y luego están Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan. Incluso…

– ¿Maki-chan y Nico-chan? –pregunté. Ella asintió.

–Se siente extraño ver a tantas chicas… bueno, saliendo juntas. Digo, Eli-chan es demasiado bonita, podría tener un buen esposo. Y Nozomi-chan, con ese espectacular cuerpo…

Suspiró y volvió a desviar la mirada. Yo volví a morder mi labio.

–Incluso, es increíble –continuó regresando la mirada al frente– que Maki-chan, reconociera que le gusta Nico-chan. Digo… Maki es rara y no parece ser compatible con la personalidad de Nico-chan.

Rio levemente y volvió a sacar su móvil. Yo suspiré una vez más y la miré mientras ella le marcaba nuevamente a Honoka-chan. Esperó en línea unos segundos pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Sonrió y se guardó el móvil.

–Kayo-chin, puedo preguntarte algo.

Kayo-chin me miró confusa. Yo hice un puchero, el que todos decían que se parecía a una boca de gato, y suspiré.

–Rin-chan…

– ¿A ti… a ti te gusta Honoka-chan?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y yo me mordí el labio. Por la ventana notamos que ya estábamos llegando a la estación cerca de la casa de Kayo-chin. Yo toqué el timbre, y bajamos rápidamente.

Kayo-chin comenzó a caminar, esquivando mi mirada. Yo me coloqué a su lado, pero evité mirarla. Ella suspiró y se detuvo. Yo caminé un poco más y me giré al ver que no me seguía.

–Kayo-chin…

–Rin-chan, a mí no me gusta Honoka-chan. Nunca me ha gustado, ni creo que me gustará. Ella es muy bonita, es muy divertida y confiable, pero no me gusta.

Todo lo dijo de manera atropellada y en voz muy alta. Varias personas que pasaban nos comenzaron a mirar. Yo me sonrojé.

–Kayo-chin, baja la voz –le dije moviendo mis manos para que ella bajara la voz. Ella miró a las personas que nos miraban y se sonrojó por completo.

Me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano. Comencé a arrastrarla conmigo hasta dejar atrás a las personas que nos seguían mirando. Ya estábamos cerca de su casa. Cuando nos colocamos frente a la entrada, la solté y ella me miró. Su sonrojo iba disminuyendo, pero aún era visible.

– ¿Ya estás bien Kayo-chin? –le pregunté. Ella asintió y suspiró–. Bueno, entonces te dejo para que descanses. Mañana debo regresar a trabajar y…

–Rin-chan, espera. ¿Por qué me preguntaste si a mí me gusta Honoka?

La mirada que me dio Kayo-chin fue diferente a la que yo le conocía muy bien. Era más fría, seria e inquisitiva. Yo tragué fuerte y desvié la mirada.

–Bueno… –entrelacé las manos, nerviosa.

–Rin-chan…

–Es qué… te preocupas mucho por ella y han pasado mucho tiempo juntas estos últimos días nya.

–Rin-chan… es lógico que me preocupe por ella. Honoka-chan es nuestra amiga, y ha pasado un duro momento estos últimos dos años, pensando que sus dos mejores amigas la odiaban. Es normal que me preocupe.

–Pero…

–Y si he pasado mucho tiempo con ella, es porque he querido ayudarla. Yo al igual que ella, y que todas las demás, quiero encontrar una forma de ayudar a Umi-chan.

Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada. Kayo-chin me había contestado con un tono muy serio, casi molesto y eso me puso triste. Suspiré profundamente.

–Pe… perdón Kayo-chin por haberte preguntado eso…

–Tranquila Rin-chan.

–Es que… –continué hablando sin prestar atención a que ella me negaba–…como ella admitió que le gustaba una mujer, pensé que podía tratar de conquistarte y que tu…

–Rin-chan, ¿acaso estás celosa?

La miré con sorpresa. Ella me miraba y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. La boca se me seco, y comencé a sudar frío.

– ¿Rin-chan?

–Este… yo… celosa… ¿por qué?

–No lo sé, tú dime –dijo en un susurro. Su sonrojo seguía aumentando.

–No, no podría estar celosa. Eres mi mejor amiga, y puedes elegir estar con quien quieras, incluso si es Honoka-chan. Yo… nya, me disculpo por hacerte preguntas tan personales.

Bajé la cabeza en una reverencia y cerré los ojos. Escuché un suspiro triste en mi amiga y la miré despacio. Ella se había girado y miraba hacia su casa. Los dos gatos que había visto la última vez que vine, estaban jugando en el tejado.

–Rin-chan, no debes disculparte por eso.

–Kayo-chin…

Kayo-chin sonrió y lanzó un largo suspiro. Levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

–Gracias por acompañarme Rin-chan. Que te vaya bien mañana en el trabajo.

–Gracias Kayo-chin nya.

Kayo-chin entró a su casa y yo me quedé de pie, afuera, mirando la puerta. Suspiré y miré a los dos gatos en el tejado. Nuevamente, el gato color naranja estaba recostado sobre el estómago del gato color castaño, que lamía su cabeza.

Sentí una presión en el pecho, una sensación extraña. Me llevé las manos al mismo y sentí el latir de mi corazón fuerte. Pensé en las demás. Todas se habían confesado a las personas que les gustaban, Nozomi y Eli, Kotori y Umi, Nico y Maki. ¿Por qué yo no podía hacerlo?

– ¡Kayo-chin! –grité fuertemente. La ventana del segundo piso se abrió y asomó su cabeza.

–Rin-chan, ¿qué sucede?

Me mordí el labio y apreté los puños. Ella esperaba atenta y algo preocupada.

–Kayo-chin, si estoy celosa –ella abrió los ojos ampliamente–. Estoy celosa de Honoka-chan, estoy celosa de las demás nya.

–Rin-chan…

–Rin solo quiere que Kayo-chin sea suya. Que sea su Kayo-chin, y de nadie más nya. Rin no quiere que Kayo-chin pueda enamorarse de otra persona, hombre o mujer.

Kayo-chin se sonrojó y yo también. Me había armado de valor para declárame, pero al ver su rostro, con ganas de llorar, me sentí mal. ¿Le habré hecho daño? Suspiré y abrí la boca, pero ella se me adelantó.

–Rin-chan… ¿y me puedo enamorar de una chica gato?

– ¿Chica gato? –pregunté sin entender. Ella rio.

–Sí Rin-chan. ¿Tengo tu permiso para enamorarme de una chica gato como tú?

Se sonrojó aún más. Yo, no sé por qué, me puse nerviosa al escuchar lo que dijo. Me rasqué la cabeza y reí tímidamente.

–Este… no lo sé –dije tímidamente. Ella sonrió aún más–. Creo que… sí.

–Y aunque no me lo dieras –dijo, apoyándose más en la ventana–, ya me es imposible no estarlo porque me gustas mucho Rin-chan.

– ¿De verdad Kayo-chin? –dije acercándome un poco al muro. Ella suspiró.

–Eres mi príncipe azul Rin-chan. Llegaste a rescatarme cuando más te necesitaba…

–Pero yo no soy un príncipe nya. Soy una chica…

–Para mí si lo eres Rin-chan. Eres el príncipe que siempre he esperado.

Se metió al interior de la casa. Me quedé mirando la ventana como tonta, esperando que regresara, pero pasaban los segundos y no lo hacía. Iba a buscar mi llave de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y salió ella.

–Kayo-chin…

Ella corrió y salió al exterior. Se abalanzó sobre mí y se recostó en mi pecho. Yo la abracé lentamente, mirando como su expresión era de paz y felicidad. Sonreí.

–Kayo-chin…

–No vuelvas a tener celos de nada Rin-chan, que yo seré tu Kayo-chin siempre. Solo seré tuya y de nadie más.

–Kayo-chin…

–Sabes algo, yo también estoy un poco celosa –dijo despacio. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿De qué nya? –pregunté tímidamente.

–De… todo el que te mira ahora que estás tan bonita. Sé que tú no lo notas, pero llamas mucho la atención Rin-chan.

– ¿Yo? No, para nada. Rin sigue siendo la misma Rin de siempre.

Kayo-chin se giró y negó despacio. Acarició mi cabello con mucho cuidado y cariño. Yo me puse un poco nerviosa.

–No es verdad Rin-chan. Te ves mucho más femenina, más dulce, más tierna, más…

–No mientas Kayo-chin.

Kayo-chin comenzó a reír. Yo estaba sonrojada por completo, y me sentía muy, muy nerviosa. Ella me abrazó más fuerte.

–No es una mentira Rin-chan. Nunca podría mentirte.

Sonrió y yo sonreí. Nos abrazamos con más cariño, un cariño que sentí muy, muy diferente al que teníamos antes. Ella me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y se sonrojó.

– ¿Y ahora? –dijo esquivando levemente la mirada.

–Bueno… yo… soy tu novia y tú eres mi novia nya –dije sonriendo. Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Yo la miré sin comprender–. ¿Kayo-chin?

–Está bien Rin-chan, seremos novias.

Nos sonreímos bastante sonrojadas pero muy, muy felices.

* * *

Que decir... Rin y Hanayo, una pareja tan tierna, que no saben como demostrarse amor, ya que siempre lo han hecho.

Espero les guste este capitulo nuevo y comenten. Mañana, espero traerles otro nuevo capitulo.


	37. Chapter 37

Llegamos caminando despacio a mi casa, luego de haber pasado la tarde noche comiendo un delicioso Parfait y viendo una película en el cine. Nozomi caminaba tomada de mi mano, y miraba las estrellas que se asomaban por el oscuro firmamento. Yo, apoyada en mi bastón, trataba de no perturbar su observación, y por eso caminaba lo más normal que la rodilla me dejaba.

La miré fijamente. Su dulce rostro, pálido, era iluminado por la luna que brillaba intensamente. No había nubes en el firmamento a pesar de la época fría en la que estábamos. Ella lanzó un suspiro que me pareció triste, luego de todas las risas que habíamos compartido en la tarde.

–Nozomi… ¿sucede algo? –le pregunté tirando de su mano para que me mirara.

–Nada Elichi –contestó y me miró fijamente, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

–No puedes decir que nada si has suspirado.

–Es que… –volvió a mirar al cielo–. Las estrellas no me hablan. Quiero ver que me dicen del futuro, pero no tienen palabras para mí.

–A lo mejor, se enojaron porque quemaste tus cartas.

–Puede ser…

–O –comencé a decir besando levemente su mejilla– no quieren decirte nada para que descubras tu futuro sola.

Ambas reímos. Ya habíamos llegado hasta la entrada de mi casa. A lo lejos, podíamos mirar las luces encendidas tanto en el primer, como el segundo piso. El auto de mi padre ya estaba estacionado fuera de la casa, así que supuse que ya había llegado a la casa.

–Bueno Elichi… fue hermoso el compartir todo el día contigo, como antes.

–Tienes razón Nozomi. Extrañaba tanto hablar así con alguien que me comprendiera.

Me recosté en el auto de mi padre y coloqué mi bastón a un lado. Busqué la otra mano de Nozomi y la entrelacé con la mía. Ella sonrió, haciendo brillar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

–Me parece un sueño esto –dije, presionando sus manos.

–Los sueños no son tan reales… ni tan mágicos Elichi. Yo prefiero la realidad.

Me acerqué despacio y uní mis labios a los suyos, luego nos separamos. No sé por qué, aún me sonrojaba y ella también al hacer eso.

–No estuvo bien lo que hiciste en la mañana, Nozomi.

– ¿Qué cosa Elichi?

–Torturar a todas con que se confiesen amor –le dije mirándola seriamente. Ella sonrió.

–Ah… eso. Pero es la verdad Elichi. O vas a decir que no notas el amor en el aire.

–Nozomi…

–Está bien, ya dejaré de molestar a las chicas. Pero te puedo asegurar, que por lo menos, Nico y Maki ocultan algo.

Negué despacio y lancé un suspiro cansado. Nozomi miró a ambos lados y volvió a besarme.

–Deberías entrar a descansar. Hoy has hecho demasiado esfuerzo para tu pierna y así no vas a sanar rápido. Y todas te estamos esperando.

–Lo sé Nozomi, pero hasta que no me operen, no podré sanar bien.

Nos reímos. Solté las manos de Nozomi y la atraje a mí, tomándola de la cintura, sorprendiéndola un poco. Le di un enorme abrazo que ella correspondió con mucho cariño. Una fuerte brisa nos golpeó, haciendo que nos abrazáramos con más fuerza para darnos calor.

–Mejor entra Elichi. Está haciendo mucho frío y podrías enfermar.

Nozomi volvió a tomar mis manos y sonrió. Yo me mordí el labio y lancé un nuevo suspiro.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas Nozomi? Ya es muy tarde, y está muy frio para que camines sola por las calles.

– ¿Me pides que me quede en tu casa?

–Sí.

–No quiero incomodar a tu familia con una llegada tan inesperada Elichi. Además, ¿Dónde me voy a quedar a dormir?

–Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Alisa. Ella puede dormir conmigo. Así no tendrías que regresar al frio templo, y podrás dormir más cómoda.

–Alisa ya no es la misma niña de antes Elichi –dijo enarcando una ceja–. Ha crecido, es casi de tu tamaño y casi tiene tus mismas proporciones –y me miró de arriba abajo. Me sonrojé.

–Ya basta Nozomi…

–Ara, ¿te hice sentir incómoda Elichi? –No le respondí. Miré hacia mi casa.

–Aun así, Alisa no tendrá problema en dormir conmigo.

–Entonces Elichi –y sonrió, con esa sonrisa malvada que podía poner. Ya me imaginaba lo que iba a decir–. Por qué no me quedo a dormir en tu habitación y dejamos a Alisa tranquila.

–No sería correcto… –dije evadiendo su mirada.

– ¿Tienes miedo de que haga algo indebido?

– ¡Nozomi! –le grité completamente sonrojada. Ella soltó una carcajada y acarició mi mejilla. Yo me mordí el labio nerviosa.

Tomé esa mano que me acariciaba la mejilla y la presioné con fuerza. Nos miramos fijamente. Ella se pasó levemente su lengua por sus labios y comenzó a acercarse a los míos. Rozamos nuestras bocas levemente.

– ¡Hermana!

Nozomi se mordió el labio sonriendo y se alejó de mí. Yo no pude evitar sonreír y miré hacia mi casa, por donde bajaba despacio Alisa. Llegó a nuestro lado y sonrió.

–Ya regresé –dije y le acaricié la cabeza. Nozomi tenía razón, ya mi hermana era casi de mi estatura.

–Bienvenida a casa hermana. Hola Nozomi-senpai. ¿Cómo les fue con Anju-san y Erena-san?

–Es una larga historia Alisa –le dije y ella frunció el ceño. Nozomi sonrió.

–En una versión resumida sería… –tomó aire– Ella quieren que μ's cante en un desfile de modas en el que ellas van a participar. Nos quieren ayudar a regresar.

–Vaya, eso sería fantástico –Alisa sonrió. Yo la miré y negué.

–Pero lo rechazamos Alisa. O bueno, todas las demás lo rechazaron.

– ¿Por qué? –y miró a Nozomi.

–Porque μ's debe presentarse como el grupo unido que es. Si una falta… no somos μ's.

Alisa no dijo nada, pero asintió sonriendo. Otra fuerte brisa nos azotó y todas instintivamente nos llevamos las manos al cuerpo. Mi hermana nos miró.

–Deberían entrar. Se van a enfermar si siguen aquí afuera.

–Nozomi no quiere –dije con un puchero mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió.

– ¿Por qué Nozomi-senpai? Yo te puedo dar mi recamara para que duermas y yo me quedo con mi hermana.

La miré fijamente y le puse una expresión de "te lo dije". Ella soltó una carcajada y comenzó a asentir despacio.

–Está bien, está bien. Me quedaré si no incomodo a nadie.

Alisa sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Ambas entraron delante de mí, que caminaba más despacio. Cuando cerré la puerta, Alisa ya llevaba a Nozomi, sin su abrigo, por el pasillo hasta el salón principal en donde seguro estaban mis padres. Sonreí y comencé a quitarme mi abrigo. Lo colgué en el perchero, cercano de la puerta, cuando Alev, mi primo, se acercó a mí.

–Elichika, bienvenida de regreso.

–Hola Alev –y le di un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Nozomi? –y sonrió. Ya le había contado todo a él, aunque no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo, porque ya él lo imaginaba. Sonreí.

–Muy bien Alev.

–Elichika, ya hablé con tu doctor en Rusia. De hecho, acabo de terminar.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te dijo?

–Buenas noticias –y sonrió–. El doctor pudo contactar a su amigo japonés, y dice que entre mañana y el viernes le está enviando todo tu expediente del caso para que sea él quien se encargue de operarte aquí en Japón.

Me entró tanta felicidad, que a pesar de la lesión, salté y abracé a Alev del cuello. Él me aferró con fuerza y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me colocó con cuidado en el suelo.

–Ahora, solo queda que te llame seguro para una revisión, pero ya tienes a tu hermana y a Nozomi-chan aquí, así que yo podré volver a Rusia para seguir cuidando a la abuela.

–Alev, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco todo esto que has hecho por mí, de verdad.

–Solo recupérate pronto y se feliz, con eso, es más que suficiente.

Asentí y lo abracé con más calma. Él tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia el salón. Al llegar, Nozomi charlaba con mis padres amenamente. Al verme, se quedaron en silencio.

–Eli cariño, bienvenida –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. Mi padre me miró.

–Nozomi-san nos estaba comentado como les había ido durante el día. Es una amiga bastante agradable. Deberías habérnosla presentado antes.

–Eh… no hubo oportunidad –dije mirando de reojo a Nozomi. Ella sonreía ampliamente.

–Pero me alegra ver que aún mantienen esa amistad que tenían en la preparatoria –agregó mi madre, haciendo una leve reverencia a Nozomi.

–Es muy fácil llevarse bien con su hija señora. A pesar de lo terca y torpe que a veces puede ser Elichi.

Todos en la habitación rieron, menos yo que puse un gesto molesto y miré a Nozomi que me sonreía ampliamente. Mi padre carraspeó para llamar mi atención.

– ¿Ya cenaron?

–Eh… sí señor –le respondí–. De hecho, yo pensaba retirarme para ir a dormir temprano. ¿No hay problema en que Nozomi se quede, verdad?

–Claro que no. Pero, no tenemos más cuartos disponibles. Alev está ocupando el de invitados.

–No hay problema papá –dijo rápidamente Alisa–. Yo le presto mi recamara a Nozomi-senpai y yo duermo con mi hermana.

– ¿Estás segura Alisa? –preguntó mi madre, mirándola fijamente–. Yo no veo problema en que Nozomi y Eli puedan dormir juntas en la recamara de tu hermana. Total, son buenas amigas.

Alev desvió el rostro, tratando de contener una carcajada. Alisa también se mordió los labios para no reírse. Yo me había puesto colorada completamente, mientras Nozomi fingía indiferencia, mirando a mis padres.

–Mamá…

–Yo creo que tus padres tienen razón Elichi. No hay ningún problema en que me quede contigo. Así no molestamos a la pequeña Alisa.

Detestaba que Nozomi hiciera eso, que de alguna forma siempre se saliera con la suya. Y lo que más detestaba, pero a la vez adoraba, era esa sonrisa malvada que ponía cuando lo hacía. Suspiré y miré a Alisa. Ella parecía cómplice, porque simplemente levantó los hombros, quitándose la responsabilidad.

–Está bien –dije soltando un suspiro y mirando a Nozomi. Ella captó mi mirada y se puso de pie.

–Señor, señora, un gusto por fin haberlos conocido. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Nozomi-san –le dijo mi padre. Mi madre solo sonrió.

Nozomi pasó a mi lado y me esperó a los pies de la escalera. Alisa se puso de pie, en cambio Alev tomo asiento y comenzó a hablar con mis padres lo que había hablado con mi doctor. Mi hermana me tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia la escalera.

–Pensé que les ibas a decir algo acerca de tu relación con Nozomi –me susurró en el oído. Yo la miré de reojo.

–Estás loca Alisa. A mamá le daría un infarto ahí mismo, y papá me desheredaría. Debo buscar un momento y una forma ideal de hacerlo.

–Pero dándose besos frente a la casa no ayuda mucho. Tienen suerte que solo yo miraba por la ventana.

Me sonrojé y lancé un suspiro cansado. Mi hermana negó con una sonrisa y volvió a acercarse a mi oído.

–Yo le puedo dar mi recamara a Nozomi-senpai sin que nuestros padres se den cuenta. Pero creo que Nozomi-senpai es la que no lo desea.

Ambas miramos a Nozomi, que miraba un retrato familiar que colgaba de la pared. Me mordí el labio y suspiré.

–No Alisa. Deja que Nozomi duerma en mi habitación.

–Pero se comportan, OK.

La miré con molestia pero ella me guiñó un ojo. Me soltó y regresó al salón. Me acerqué a Nozomi que seguía mirando el retrato.

–Está hermoso ese retrato Elichi. El que lo pintó, captó toda tu belleza.

–Gracias Nozomi.

Desvié la mirada con algo de sonrojo, cuando ella posó sus ojos sobre mí. Mi familia seguía hablando sin prestar atención a lo que nosotras estábamos haciendo. Nozomi tocó mi hombro y sonrió levemente.

–Elichi, si te incomoda, me puedo marchar. No tienes que obligarme a quedarme.

–Nozomi, no me incomoda que te quedes… es solo que…

– ¿Tan nerviosa estás de que duerma contigo? –dijo en un susurro. Yo la miré fijamente–. No es la primera vez Elichi.

–Pero si es la primera vez solas. Las veces anteriores estaban las demás chicas. Además… –miré hacia el suelo–…nuestra relación es diferente ahora.

Ella sonrió y me tomó la mano. Yo desvié la mirada hacia el salón pero nadie nos miraba. Nozomi comenzó a subir las escaleras, ayudándome de paso. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, me miró, y yo, entendiendo sin palabras lo que quería, le señalé la puerta más al fondo del pasillo.

Entramos a mi recamara y cerramos la puerta. Me recosté en ella mientras Nozomi me miraba fijamente.

–Elichi… –suspiró y miró la habitación–. Tu cuarto está muy vacío.

Supe que había cambiado de tema. Ella también era mala para disimular, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Sonreí levemente y suspiré.

–Todas mis cosas están en Rusia. Aquí solo se quedó mi cama y ese mueble.

–Me imagino que era muy diferente cuando vivías todos los días aquí, ¿verdad?

–No mucho Nozomi, siempre he sido muy discreta con la decoración.

Nozomi asintió y volvió a regresar a mi lado. Me puse un poco nerviosa al tenerla frente a mí, tan cerca. Ella sonrió levemente.

– ¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme?

–Claro que sí, aunque puede que te quede algo pequeño.

–No creo que más que la camiseta que me dio Honoka un día. Esa me apretaba bastante aquí en el pecho.

– ¿Honoka te prestó una camiseta? ¿Cuándo?

–Ara, ¿celosa mi Elichi?

Lo repito, detestaba que Nozomi jugara así, pero a la vez, me encantaba que lo hiciera. No le dije nada y la empujé levemente para apartarla de mí. Me dirigí al mueble donde estaba mi ropa y busqué en el segundo cajón. Saqué un pijama de color amarillo y otro de color celeste. Le pasé el amarillo a Nozomi y suspiré.

–Puedes cambiarte en el baño. Es la puerta del fondo del pasillo.

Ella asintió en silencio y sonrió. Salió de la habitación. Aproveché para cambiarme yo misma y ponerme mi pijama. Recogí la ropa y me senté en la cama a esperar. Nozomi regresó unos dos minutos después. Lucía hermosa con su cabello suelto y ese pijama que no le quedaba tan pequeño como yo pensaba.

–Es calientito –dijo al colocar su ropa, decentemente doblada sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Yo asentí.

–Por eso me gusta este tipo de pijama. En Rusia ayuda mucho contra el fuerte frío.

–Yo pasé bastante frio en algunos lugares de mi peregrinaje. Hubiera deseado tener un pijama así.

– ¿De verdad fuiste de peregrinaje Nozomi? –le pregunté curiosa. Ella se sentó a mi lado y asintió mordiendo su labio.

–Nada me quedaba haciendo aquí sin ti Elichi. μ's no existía, y ya no había preparatoria.

–Pero yo pensé que ibas a estudiar en la universidad.

–No me sentí a gusto volviendo a estar sola en un salón de clase. Me hacías falta.

Le tomé la mano y ella me miró. Era extraño hasta para mi escuchar a Nozomi decir las cosas de manera tan sincera, ella, que siempre había sido un misterio. Le besé la mano y aparté un mecho de cabello de sus ojos.

–Perdóname por haberte abandonado Nozomi.

–No Elichi. Tú seguías tu sueño. Además… –me besó despacio– El reencuentro fue mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

Nos volvimos a besar, despacio, cariñosamente. Luego, el beso se hizo un poco más intenso, más candente. Me separé y sonreí.

–Nozomi…

–Tranquila Elichi… no pienso propasarme contigo. Por lo menos, no en tu casa.

– ¿Qué cosas dices Nozomi? –pregunté sonrojada. Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

–Nada que no puedas imaginar Elichi. Son muchos años conteniéndome para no comerte a besos. Mi mayor tortura era estar en la sala del consejo estudiantil a solas contigo.

– ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad te torturaba el estar a solas conmigo?

Ella asintió sonrojada, algo que me sorprendió. Le volví a besar sus dulces labios y le acaricié una mejilla. Ella suspiró y nos volvimos a besar.

Ese beso, más intenso y apasionado nos fue acostando en la cama. Nozomi se separó de mí y puso un dedo en mi nariz. La miré confundida.

–Ya te dije que no pienso propasarme contigo... aquí en tu casa.

–Nozomi…

– ¿O quieres que Alisa escuche cosas que no debería? Aun es menor de edad.

– ¡Nozomi! –le grité sorprendida. Ella volvió a poner su sonrisa malévola–. Eres incorregible, lo sabes.

–Solo soy sincera con lo pienso y siento. Aunque a la rubia parece no importarle.

–Claro que me importa –dije apartando la mirada. Ella suspiró.

–Debería castigarte con un washi washi, por volver a ser tan terca –y movió sus manos. Yo me tapé el pecho, algo asustada.

–Nunca me has hecho ninguno –le dije mostrándole la lengua. Ella sonrió.

–Es que si te lo hacía –se mordió el labio–, creo que no hubiera podido detenerme.

Se sonrojó y yo me sonrojé aún más. Nos miramos y ambas comenzamos a reír. Nos acomodamos mejor en la cama y nos tapamos con las sábanas. Apagué la luz y suspiré.

–Buenas noches Nozomi.

Ella se colocó sobre mí, sorprendiéndome. Me besó los labios muy apasionadamente y luego se separó. Despacio se acomodó a mi lado y colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

–Buenas noches Elichi, que descanses.

Sonreí y acaricié su cabello, feliz de tenerla a mi lado, feliz de estar con ella.

* * *

Si no estuvieran en la casa de Eli... les aseguro que cruzaban la linea... jajaja. Nozomi va a tener que conseguir un departamento rápido...

Ya, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, lo disfruten y comenten.

PD: Me reí mucho al ver que todos se imaginaron otra cosa al leer la advertencia, pero es que RinPana... en serio, me gustó mucho escribir ese capitulo.


	38. Chapter 38

Restregué levemente mis ojos con la parte trasera de mi mano ya que sentía un leve ardor en ellos. Supuse que debía tenerlos rojos, pero no tenía un espejo a mano para confirmarlo. Me acomodé mejor mi abrigo y continué dibujando en mi cuaderno de diseños.

Estaba creando un nuevo traje para **μ's** , uno que representara lo que éramos ahora. Ya no éramos aquellas chicas School Idols que ganaron el Love Live. Éramos nueve chicas diferentes, con sus vivencias, con sus sueños muy diferentes a los que teníamos en la preparatoria.

El sonido del monitor cardiaco era el único dentro de la habitación, junto con el rasgar de la punta de mi lápiz. Me mordí el labio mientras borraba una línea que había dibujado mal cuando bostecé de sorpresa. Era pasada la media noche, tenía un poco de sueño, y la única luz en la habitación era la luz que entraba por la ventana, la luz de la luna llena. Yo estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón que me habían facilitado las enfermeras del hospital. Tenía mis piernas dobladas y el gran cuaderno sobre ellas.

Suspiré y comencé a rellenar con el lápiz una zona del dibujo. Umi emitió un ligero sonido con su boca, que llamó mi atención. Tenía sus labios medio abiertos y parecía susurrar algo. Estaba dormida de lado, dándome la espalda.

Me levanté un poco para mirarla mejor. Su cabello se movía levemente con el viento que entraba por la ventana medio abierta que habíamos dejado en la tarde. En su mano izquierda sostenía el dije del colgante que llevaba aún en el cuello, que le habíamos obsequiado todas.

Coloqué el cuaderno en la mesa de noche y me levanté sin hacer ruido. Tomé la sábana blanca que estaba sobre su cintura y la subí hasta sus hombros, sin despertarla. Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente.

–No quiero practicar con el arco mamá… quiero bailar con Kotori…

Sonreí. No sabía que estaba soñando, pero me agradó ver que estaba en sus sueños. Me agaché levemente y le besé la frente. No pude evitar recordar todo lo que dos años atrás había sucedido.

 _Había entrado corriendo detrás de la camilla, mientras los enfermeros y el doctor Ibayashi trataban de estabilizar los signos vitales de Umi. Había sufrido el infarto en la arena del Tokyo Dome durante el torneo de Kendo y había muerto en mis brazos. El doctor había logrado revivirla usando RCP (Resucitación Cardiopulmonar) pero su estado estaba muy deteriorado. Temían que sufriera otro infarto._

 _No me dejaron entrar. Una enfermera me detuvo en la puerta de emergencias. Yo suplicaba para que me dejara continuar, pero ella no lo permitía. Al final, sin fuerzas, dejé de luchar y caí de rodillas al suelo. Ella me ayudó a llegar a una silla y ahí me quedé, simplemente esperando. Llamé a la mamá de Umi y le dije todo lo que había sucedido._

 _Unos quince minutos después, el doctor Ibayashi salió con cara de preocupación. Me miró a mí, preguntando por los padres de Umi._

 _–Minami-san, ¿Dónde están los padres de la chica?_

 _–Aún no llegan doctor._

 _–Necesito de una autorización. Tenemos que operar de emergencia si queremos salvarle la vida. Necesitamos de esa autorización._

 _–Yo… yo lo autorizo doctor. Sálvele la vida a Umi-chan._

 _–Tu autorización no me sirve Minami. Deben ser ellos._

 _–Pero doctor… yo no quiero que Umi-chan muera. Por favor… por favor opérela…_

 _Él me miró y acarició mi cabeza. Sacó un documento y me dio un lápiz, me sonrió y me dijo al oído, "firma, firma por ella"._

Umi emitió un pequeño quejido. Me acerqué a ella otra vez y la miré. No se había despertado, pero el monitor sonaba algo acelerado. Me mordí el labio y le volví a acariciar la mejilla. Eso pareció calmarla, porque el tono de los latidos del corazón volvió a sonar normal.

Suspiré con tristeza. Me arrodillé al lado de la cama y le tomé la mano que tenía sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cuántas veces hice esto dos años atrás?

 _–Minami-san, deberías ir a descansar. Sonoda-san no va a despertar pronto._

 _–No pienso irme hasta que ella vuelva a abrir los ojos. No pienso moverme de aquí._

Umi volvió a murmurar algo, en un susurro. Presioné un poco su mano y le di un beso en ella. Me puse de pie y volví a sentarme en el sillón. Me acomodé el abrigo, y comencé a dibujar nuevamente. Varias veces, sentí como perdía la noción, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

Sentí una cálida caricia y abrí los ojos. Un par de hermosos ojos color ámbar me miraban fijamente con una expresión entre triste y dulce a la vez.

– ¿Umi-chan? –dije aún adormilada.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí, tonta?

Ella sonrió levemente. Estaba sentada y en su regazo tenía mi libro y mi lápiz. Me restregué los ojos y me acomodé mejor en el sillón. Ella suspiró.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí, tontita?

–Umi-chan, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté ignorando su pregunta. Ella asintió.

–Un sonido me despertó –y levantó el cuaderno. Yo me mordí el labio. Por haberme quedado dormida, seguro se me había caído al suelo.

–Perdón Umi-chan, te desperté –ella negó.

–Tranquila Kotori.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio durante lo que me pareció un largo minuto. Los labios de Umi se movían buscando como decir lo que quería decir. Yo sonreí un poco para darle confianza, cosa que hizo que se ruborizara.

– ¿Qué sucede Umi-chan?

–Kotori… no deberías estar aquí. Es tarde y deberías estar durmiendo en tu casa, con tu madre.

–Mi lugar es aquí Umi-chan, contigo –dije ampliando más mi sonrisa.

–Pero Kotori… estoy en el hospital. Los doctores y enfermeras están cuidando de mí. Estaré bien mientras esté aquí.

– ¿Acaso te molesta mi compañía Umi-chan?

No pude evitar sentirme triste y sé que mi rostro lo reflejó porque ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Me mordí el labio y lancé un débil suspiro.

–Umi-chan, recuerdas todo lo que pasó hace dos años, ¿verdad?

–Cómo no voy a recordarlo Kotori –y se llevó la mano al pecho y bajó la mirada.

–Y recuerdas que yo estuve aquí hasta que te dieron de alta, ¿verdad?

–Claro que lo recuerdo Kotori. Te supliqué todos los días que te marcharas, que descansaras, pero no te moviste de mi lado. Día y noche, estuviste aquí, conmigo.

–Si lo recuerdas tan bien Umi-chan… ¿por qué me pides que me vaya?

–Porque no quiero que te pase lo de esa vez. Por eso quiero que descanses.

–Umi-chan…

Umi se mordió el labio y entrelazó sus manos bajando la mirada. Me sentí mal y lancé un leve suspiro apagado. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón, sentándome casi en el borde para estar más cerca de la cama y la miré fijamente.

–No quiero que vuelvas a adelgazar tanto por mi culpa, que vuelvas a perder fuerzas por mi culpa, que vuelvas a desmayarte por mi culpa…

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? –le pregunté nerviosa. Ella no me respondió en seguida, sino que suspiró y miró por la ventana.

Yo había pasado tres semanas en el hospital, al lado de Umi. No me había movido ni un solo día. Solo iba a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, pero a los minutos, estaba a su lado. La primera semana, incluso no dormí ni un solo día, esperando que ella despertara de la cirugía de emergencia que le habían realizado.

Todo ese estrés, toda esa carga, le pasó factura a mi cuerpo. Adelgacé a un peso alarmante, y mi cuerpo empezó a enfermar, al punto que… cuando ya Umi estaba en su casa, llegué a desmayarme en tres ocasiones, sufriendo algunas lesiones.

Se lo había ocultado, porque el estado de ánimo de Umi era fatal. Ella estaba en un punto en donde todo su mundo, su futuro, sus sueños, se habían venido abajo.

Umi suspiró y se mojó los labios, que debían estar secos por la preocupación que tenía. Me miró, ya que yo seguía esperando una respuesta.

–Fue… el doctor Ibayashi quien me lo confesó, luego de que te marcharas a Francia. Él, estaba preocupado porque te habías ido un poco enferma.

–Umi-chan…

–Sé que no me lo dijiste para no poner más carga sobre mis hombros, pero cuando lo supe… me sentí mal, y ahora, viendo que no te has marchado hoy a descansar… de verdad Kotori…

–Umi-chan –suspiré y me senté en su cama–. Perdóname por no haberte dicho, pero, Umi-chan, fue un sacrificio que yo decidí tomar, para estar cuidándote, para estar pendiente de ti. Incluso –volví a suspirar y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla–, cuando me fui a Francia… me fui sintiéndome completamente culpable por abandonarte.

Umi acarició mi mejilla y secó mis lágrimas. Esos bellos ojos me miraban tristes y preocupados.

–Perdón Kotori… yo solo… no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa –Negué y pegué mi frente con la de ella.

–No lo haré Umi-chan, te lo prometo. Pero no vuelvas a pedirme que me vaya, que me aleje de ti.

Umi asintió, aunque pude ver que no lo hacía con sinceridad. Le tomé las manos, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

–Promételo sinceramente Umi-chan.

–Pero Kotori… tu carrera… tus sueños. Si te quedas a mi lado… no podrás seguir tu vida de diseñadora.

–Pero Umi-chan, aún no has entendido que tú eres mi vida en este momento. No me importa nada más que tú, que estés bien, que estés aquí conmigo, en este patético y cruel mundo.

Umi se sonrojo. A pesar de estar todo a oscuras, solo iluminado levemente por la luna, pude ver el lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Acaricié sus manos, suaves a pesar de su delgadez y les di un dulce beso que hizo que ella sonrojara más.

–Está bien Kotori… No volveré a pedirte nunca, nunca más, que te alejes de mi lado –la miré y sonrió–. Te lo prometo sinceramente.

Ambas reímos. Umi se recostó en mi hombro y cerró sus ojos. Yo besé su cabeza y me recosté en ella, aspirando su aroma. Ella se movió levemente, presionándose más a mí.

– ¿Tienes frío? –le pregunté. Ella asintió.

–Esta bata no cubre nada, es muy delgada y vieja.

– ¿Si quieres puedo ir con las enfermeras a pedirles algo para cubrirte? ¿O te doy mi abrigo?

–Mejor –dijo sonriendo– solo cierra la ventana. Tal vez es eso.

Me puse de pie y rodeé la cama. Maki había abierto la ventana durante la tarde, ya que tantas personas en la sala, había generado bastante calor. Pero ahora, que solo estábamos las dos, era tonto dejar que tanto frío entrara.

La cerré y me giré para mirar a Umi. Tenía su mano en el pecho, lo que hizo que me asustara.

–Umi-chan… ¿estás bien? –le pregunté bastante nerviosa. Ella levantó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

–Sentí un leve dolor… pero ya pasó.

– ¿Estás segura? Puedo ir a buscar a una enfermera, o al médico de guardia.

–Tranquila Kotori, tranquila. Estoy bien.

Sonrió para tratar de calmarme. Asentí, no muy convencida y regresé a su lado, sentándome en la cama. Ella me miró y sonrió.

–Tienes los ojos rojos Kotori. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un rato? No creo que nadie se moleste si usas una de esas camas vacías.

–No Umi-chan, tranquila. Cuando venga tu mamá en la mañana, me iré a dormir a mi casa.

Umi se mordió el labio y asintió. Bajó la mirada al cuaderno que aún tenía sobre sus piernas. Lo tomó y comenzó a mirar el dibujo que estaba en la página.

– ¿Qué dibujabas Kotori? ¿Un nuevo vestido de alta costura?

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse al ver el dibujo. Era el traje que estaba haciendo para **μ's** , un traje parecido al de Kira Kira Sensation, pero con una variación en la falda, la parte alta y los colores. Pero lo que sé que la hizo sonrojarse, era el dibujo del cuerpo. Nunca dibujaba rostros, solo una cabeza donde dibujaba las cosas que llevaríamos, pero en esta ocasión, el dibujo era casi un retrato de Umi.

–Kotori… esto es…

–Un nuevo traje para μ's. Quiero hacer uno para nuestra próxima presentación. La primera que haremos, cuando las nueve volvamos a estar juntas. ¿Te gusta?

–Está… está… precioso.

–Gracias Umi-chan. Le estoy aplicando todas las técnicas que he aprendido. Será nuestro mejor traje.

–Y… –se mordió el labio, sonrojada–…y la chica, es Eli con el cabello suelto ¿verdad?

Me reí negándole levemente. Tomé el cuaderno y comencé a pasar las páginas. En todos los diseños de todos los trajes, el dibujo del cuerpo era el mismo. Cuando llegué a la primera hoja, el dibujo de solo un rostro apareció frente a ella.

–Mi modelo siempre has sido tu Umi-chan.

–Pero yo no tengo nada especial… mis medidas no son las de una modelo. Eli o Nozomi, incluso Maki o Hanayo tienen mejores medidas que yo.

–Pero yo no buscaba hacer ropa para modelos, sino para chicas así como tú.

Su sonrojo fue creciendo más y más. Coloqué el cuaderno sobre la mesa de noche y lancé un suspiro entrelazando mis manos. Umi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Me sentí feliz de verlas a todas de nuevo, incluidas Alisa y Yukiho.

–Todas están felices también de verte Umi-chan. Han estado preocupadas por ti.

–Me sorprendí –dijo regresando la mirada a mí– de ver lo que han crecido Yukiho y Alisa. Y también lo diferente que está Rin-chan. Parece otra persona.

–Nico no ha cambiado nada –le dije, riendo las dos–. Sigue del mismo tamaño. Y Eli está muy hermosa, a pesar de su pierna lastimada.

–Y… –se sonrojó otra vez. Me gustaba verla así–. ¿Y, de verdad son pareja ella y Nozomi-chan?

– ¿Sigues sin creerlo a pesar de verlas besándose y tomadas de la mano?

–Es que… es demasiado vergonzoso aceptarlo. Si hasta la declaración de Honoka me pareció increíble hace dos años.

–Pero es la verdad Umi-chan. Eli y Nozomi se confesaron su amor y pues… ya iba siendo hora. Desde la preparatoria se notaba lo de ellas.

Umi asintió, mordiendo su labio y apartando su mirada de la mía. Miré mi reloj, ya casi marcaba la una de la mañana. Me levanté, sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Kotori?

–Deberías volver a dormir Umi-chan. Mañana podemos seguir hablando.

–Kotori… hay algo que quiero decirte desde que despertaste… pero…

Comenzó a mover sus manos entre ellas, que había entrelazado sobre sus piernas. Ese gesto nervioso me hizo sentir preocupada. ¿Sería acaso algo malo?

– ¿Qué sucede Umi-chan?

Volví a sentarme a su lado. Ella evitaba mirarme a la cara.

–Kotori… ahora… tu… tu… –tartamudeaba nerviosa–…tuve un sueño. En él, aparecías tú, en mi casa.

– ¿Fue un sueño bonito? –y sonreí levemente. Ella suspiró.

–No sé… Mi madre quería que yo practicara al arco, pero… yo quería solo… bailar contigo.

– ¿Y qué queríamos bailar Umi-chan?

–No lo sé… nunca escuché la música, pero… pero…

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Es que es muy vergonzoso decirlo –y se tapó la cara. Me reí y le acaricié la cabeza.

–Si es difícil, no me lo cuentes y guárdalo aquí –y le toqué el centro del pecho, justo sobre la cicatriz. Ella me miró.

–Es que quiero que lo sepas. Pero me da mucha vergüenza…

Le volví a acariciar su cabello y ella se mordió el labio. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro que hizo que la maquina lanzara un pitido algo alto y su expresión se puso seria. La miré con temor.

–Umi-chan…

–Te lo diré –dijo más para ella que para mí. Me miró–. En mi sueño, tú y yo bailamos tomadas de la cintura lo que parecía un vals y al final… –su determinación desapareció y regresó su sonrojo. Aun así no se detuvo–…y al final, nos besamos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa mientras ella desviaba la mirada. Sonreí y le tomé las manos, llamando su atención.

– ¿Y fue un hermoso beso?

–Eh… creo que sí.

– ¿Y no te gustaría averiguarlo en la realidad? –le dije acariciando su mejilla. Pude notar como ella comenzaba a sudar y su sonrojo era mayor.

–Pero sería… mi primer beso. No sé… como se hace…

–Pues no creo que sea difícil, Umi-chan.

La distancia que separaba nuestros rostros se acortó en menos de un segundo. Unos temblorosos labios tocaron los míos y comenzamos a besarnos, torpemente. Era la culminación de mi mayor deseo, saber que Umi si correspondía a lo que yo sentía. Despacio nos separamos, sonrojadas las dos y bajamos la mirada. Sonreí y le besé la nariz.

– ¿Fue hermoso? –le pregunté. Ella me miró y asintió.

–Fue mágico… como en mi sueño.

–Umi-chan, y este beso… significa que tu…

Asintió otra vez y me abrazó. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, que si hubiera tenido el monitor cardiaco conectado a mi pecho, en este momento estaría haciendo el mayor escándalo de todos. Lancé un suspiro que me llenó el alma y aferré con más fuerza a Umi.

–Umi-chan… te lo diré una vez más, como lo hice hace dos años en esta misma habitación… Te amo, Umi-chan. Te amo con todo mí ser.

–Kotori… yo… yo también te amo. Lo sé desde hace dos años, pero… ahora, quiero que también lo sepas.

–Creo que Honoka-chan va a estar muy feliz cuando se lo digamos. Ya la viste en la mañana…

–Me da vergüenza decírselo –dijo, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho–. Pero ella debe saberlo, para que deje de preocuparse por ambas.

–Mañana podríamos decírselo. ¿Te parece? No quiero ocultarle otra cosa por dos años nuevamente –Umi asintió y nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió y se encendieron las luces. Un doctor, que reconocí como el jefe de cardiología del hospital, y tres enfermeras, estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta. Me separé del abrazó de Umi y me puse de pie.

– ¿Doctor, qué sucede?

–Señorita Minami, voy a pedirle amablemente que abandone la habitación, por favor.

– ¿Por qué doctor? –preguntó Umi, mirando a todos los recién llegados. El doctor sonrió.

–Nos acaban de informar del hospital de Sagamihara, que tienen un corazón, al parecer, preliminarmente compatible con usted señorita Sonoda. Ya nos están enviando los datos y el corazón ya viene de camino hacia acá.

– ¿Qué? –dijimos las dos con sorpresa. El doctor asintió e ingresó junto a las enfermeras a la habitación.

–Sí. Así que necesitamos prepararla para cirugía. Por favor señorita Minami, abandone la habitación y espere en la sala de espera.

–Pero… Umi-chan –y la miré. Me destrozó ver las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

–Kotori… yo no…

–Enfermeras por favor.

Dos de las enfermeras se acercaron a la cama de Umi, mientras la tercera se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo para sacarme de la habitación.

–Enfermera… yo…

–Kotori no… no te vayas.

Umi agarró mi mano, evitando que yo caminara. Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas eran cada vez más.

–Señorita Sonoda, no podemos perder tiempo. El corazón llegará en unos minutos y usted debe estar preparada para la cirugía.

–Umi-chan… –me arrodillé frente a ella–. Todo va a salir bien. Es tu oportunidad de sanar.

–Tengo miedo Kotori. Tengo mucho miedo de no despertar.

–Pero Umi-chan… –miré al doctor que me miraba impaciente–. ¿Y el doctor Ibayashi?

–Ya se le hizo la llamada. Él viene para acá, porque es el encargado de la cirugía.

Umi presionó mi mano y colocó su cara contra ella. Me mordí el labio, y sentí las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y resbalar por mi rostro.

–Umi-chan…

–Kotori… de verdad, no quiero ir… tengo mucho miedo. Es una sensación… aquí –y se tocó el pecho. El doctor suspiró molesto.

–Señoritas por favor…

Miré a Umi. Su rostro de verdad estaba aterrado. Una de las enfermeras le quitó el colgante mientras la otra, desconectaba el monitor cardiaco y la bolsa de suero.

–Mi cadena…

Sentí un jalón de mi brazo derecho para ponerme de pie. Un enfermero había llegado y estaba obligándome a levantarme. Lo hice, tratando de zafarme, pero él era más fuerte.

–Umi-chan…

–Kotori

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y me solté del agarre. Abracé con fuerza a Umi y la besé con todo mí ser. Ella me correspondió con mucho, mucho, mucho cariño. Nos separamos y la miré a los ojos, tomando sus mejillas.

–Umi… no tengas miedo… yo te estaré esperando afuera. ¿Está bien?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio. El enfermero volvió a tomar mi brazo pero me sacudí y comencé a caminar hacia la salida sola, seguida de él. Miré al doctor que anotaba unas cosas en el expediente de Umi. Suspiré.

–Doctor… por favor, cuídenla.

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió. El enfermero me acompañó hasta llevarme fuera del todo, a la sala principal. Mi corazón quería abandonar mi pecho. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿También era miedo? Mis manos se pusieron frías y mi boca seca. Solo una cosa pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento.

–Debo… debo llamar a las demás –y saqué mi móvil.

* * *

¿Cómo la dejas ahí Emilio? Jajaja... Aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste y lo comenten. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Gracias una vez más por su apoyo.


	39. Chapter 39

Nozomi-senpai entró corriendo al hospital mientras yo ayudaba a mi hermana a bajar del auto. Nuestro primo nos miraba, esperando que Eli le girara alguna instrucción. Mi hermana se giró una vez que colocó el bastón sobre el suelo y suspiró.

–Alev, regresa a la casa y descansa. Mañana debes tomar ese vuelo a Rusia.

– ¿Van a estar bien, Elichika?

–Descuida. Cualquier cosa, tomamos un taxi de regreso a la casa.

Alev nos sonrió. Cerré la puerta y volví a abrazar a mi hermana para entrar al hospital. Íbamos nerviosas, debo reconocerlo. Cuando ella llegó a despertarme, diciéndome que Kotori-senpai la había llamado asustada, diciendo que Umi-senpai iba hacia sala de operaciones, hizo que todos mis temores se desbordaran.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, me mordí el labio nerviosa. Nozomi-senpai abrazaba a Kotori-senpai que lloraba sobre su hombro. Mi hermana se separó de mí y avanzó despacio hacia ellas.

–Kotori… –dijo en un susurro. Kotori-senpai la miró y se apresuró a abrazarla.

–Eli-chan, estoy muy asustada.

– ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Kotori? Solo nos dijiste que iban a operar a Umi.

Me acerqué a ellas que tomaron asiento. Kotori-senpai estaba pálida y respiraba un poco agitada. En sus manos llevaba el colgante que ellas le habían entregado a Umi-senpai en la mañana. Eso me asustó aún más. Me senté en la fila de asientos delante de ellas.

–Eli-chan… es que, llegó un doctor con las enfermeras a preparar a Umi-chan, porque al parecer, hay un corazón compatible que ya están trasladando hacia acá.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó mi hermana asombrada. Nozomi-senpai se mordió el labio.

–Eso debería ser una gran noticia, Kotori-chan, ¿pero?

–Umi-chan está muy asustada –dijo Kotori-senpai, abrazando el colgante contra su pecho.

–Pero es normal Kotori… Una cirugía como esa asusta al más valiente.

–Pero no está asustada por eso Eli-chan. No sé cómo decirlo, pero es…

– ¿Un presentimiento? –dijo Nozomi-senpai. Kotori-senpai asintió y yo me llevé las manos a la boca, asustada.

Por la puerta entró Honoka-senpai. Venía acompañada de dos personas adultas, un hombre y una mujer. Yo no conocía a los padres de Umi-senpai, pero con solo mirarlos, se podía ver el parecido en ellos. La mujer tenía el mismo tono de cabello, oscuro azulado de Umi-senpai, y los ojos ámbar del padre eran exactamente iguales. Yukiho entró detrás de ellos, casi sin aire.

– ¡Kotori-chan! –dijo en alto Honoka-senpai. Ella la miró y se puso de pie.

–Honoka-chan…

Ambas se abrazaron con tanto cariño. Los padres de Umi-senpai se acercaron a ellas. No escuché lo que comenzaron a hablar porque Yukiho se sentó a mi lado y me golpeó el brazo para llamar mi atención.

–Alisa, ¿qué sucede?

La miré y me mordí el labio. Los padres de Umi-senpai se alejaron con Kotori-senpai hacia la recepción de la sala, mientras Honoka-senpai se sentaba con mi hermana.

–Pues, acabamos de llegar también. Lo único que dijo Kotori-senpai es que, a Umi-senpai la están preparando para operar, ya que un corazón viene de camino.

– ¿Encontraron un corazón compatible? –me preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Al parecer… –respondí soltando un suspiro.

–Eso es fantástico. Ahora Umi-chan podrá recu… ¿qué sucede Alisa?

Miré fijamente a Yukiho. Su mirada era inquisitiva, preocupada. Lancé un suspiro y miré hacia la recepción. Kotori-senpai se abrazaba de la mamá de Umi-senpai y lloraba en su pecho.

–Umi-senpai… Kotori-senpai dice que Umi tiene mucho miedo. Que está muy asustada.

–Pero eso es normal. Sería extraño que no lo estuviera.

–Pero Kotori-senpai dice que no es por la operación, sino por algo más… un presentimiento, o algo así.

Yukiho miró a Kotori-senpai y luego regresó su mirada a mi persona. Yo solo levanté los hombros dando a entender que no entendía. Miramos a las tres chicas sentadas detrás.

–Hermana –dijo Yukiho mirando a Honoka-senpai que se mordía el labio.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió nuevamente y entró por ella el doctor Ibayashi. Sonreí al verlo, pero su expresión era sombría, preocupada, temerosa. Kotori-senpai y los padres de Umi-senpai se acercaron a él.

–Kei sensei –dijo el padre de Umi-senpai.

–Sonoda-san, señora –los saludó con una leve reverencia.

–Doctor, ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó la mujer. Yo, al igual que Yukiho, nos habíamos puesto de pie inconscientemente.

–Lo que me informaron es que el hospital de Sagamihara informó de que tenían un corazón listo para trasplante. Al parecer, los estudios preliminares son compatibles con su hija.

– ¿Entonces la van a operar?

–Eso es lo que no entiendo. La señorita Sonoda acaba de despertar de los sedantes. Su corazón está recuperándose de la última alteración que sufrió. No está lista para un trasplante.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo. El doctor suspiró.

–Si me permiten, iré a ver que está sucediendo.

El doctor nos miró a todas las demás, pero su expresión no cambió. Ingresó por la puerta con la misma celeridad con la que llegó. Los padres de Umi-senpai se abrazaron y se sentaron lejos de todas. Kotori-senpai suspiró y volvió a abrazar el medallón.

–Me gustaría tener mis cartas en este momento… –dijo Nozomi-senpai en un susurro. Mi hermana le tomó las manos.

–No comiences a pensar en eso Nozomi.

–Pero Elichi…

Mi hermana le dio un beso en los labios para que guardara silencio. Honoka-senpai se levantó y se acercó a Kotori-senpai.

–Kotori-chan…

–Honoka-chan, ¿será que voy a perder a Umi-chan?

Honoka-senpai la abrazó y ambas se sentaron juntas. Yukiho suspiró y cruzó los brazos. Yo le coloqué una mano en el hombro.

–Pensé que este momento sería diferente. Que todas estaríamos asustadas, sí, pero no con esta incertidumbre.

–Yo… –suspiré. No sabía que decir.

– ¡¿Ya la están operando?! –dijo una voz entrecortada desde la puerta. Nico-senpai estaba agachada, tomando aire, mientras Maki-senpai entraba tras ella.

–Nico-chan por favor, no hagas tanto escándalo. Es un hospital.

Maki-senpai la dejó atrás y se acercó a nosotras, bueno, a mi hermana y Nozomi-senpai, que estaban detrás. Nico-senpai tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y llegó segundos después.

–Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Nada Maki-chan –contestó Nozomi-senpai.

–Pero Honoka nos dijo que ya la iban a operar del corazón –dijo Nico-senpai nuevamente en un tono alto. Maki-senpai la miró con mucha molestia.

–La verdad Nico, Maki… todavía no la están operando, pero al parecer si hay un corazón compatible.

– ¿Y el doctor ya llegó? –preguntó Maki-senpai, tomando su cabello. Las dos chicas frente a ella asintieron, igual que Yukiho y yo.

Las dos se sentaron y todas nos quedamos en silencio. Los minutos pasaban, pero no teníamos noticias de nada. El reloj sobre la recepción decía que eran las dos treinta de la mañana. Kotori-senpai estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Honoka-senpai. Nico-senpai estaba recostada en el hombro de Maki-senpai. Nozomi-senpai se había acostado en las sillas, con su cabeza en las piernas de mi hermana que le acariciaba el cabello.

Suspiré y miré a Yukiho que estaba semirecostada a mi hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía, ya que de vez en cuando miraba hacia su hermana. Los padres de Umi-senpai nos miraban a todas fijamente.

–Oye Alisa –me dijo Yukiho en un susurro–. ¿Crees que la estén operando?

–No lo sé… –y entrelacé las manos sobre mi regazo. Ella suspiró.

–Siento un agujero en el estómago.

–Deben ser los nervios, yo estoy igual –le dije. Ella volvió a suspirar.

Seguían los minutos pasando, lentos, torturantes. Nico-senpai ya había imitado a Nozomi-senpai y se había acostado en las sillas, usando las piernas de Maki-senpai como almohada, pero ella no le acariciaba el rostro ni el cabello. Ella miraba su teléfono fijamente. El papá de Umi-senpai ya había ido dos veces a preguntar a la recepción pero por su expresión triste, supuse que no le habían dicho gran cosa.

Cuando ya el reloj de mi móvil marcaba las tres y quince de la mañana se abrió la puerta de la entrada. Hanayo-senpai y Rin-senpai nos miraban desde el umbral con rostro asustado. Iban a decir algo pero fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una discusión.

–Usted no puede hacer eso doctor Ibayashi. No tiene la autoridad.

–No tengo la autoridad en este hospital, pero tengo la autoridad moral que confiere nuestra profesión.

Las puertas del fondo de la sala se abrieron. Todas miramos en esa dirección. El doctor Ibayashi caminaba delante, vestido de verde, mientras otro doctor caminaba detrás con una expresión muy molesta en el rostro.

–Usted está desobedeciendo una orden directa de su superior doctor Ibayashi. Ya mismo, regresa a ese quirófano y realiza ese trasplante.

–No pienso realizar ninguna cirugía sobre esa paciente hasta que esté estabilizada y de verdad encuentre un corazón compatible.

–Ese corazón… es compatible con ella en un setenta por ciento. Eso es suficiente para realizar esa cirugía.

–Puede que sea verdad –le respondió el doctor Ibayashi frenando y encarando al otro doctor–. Pero la condición de la paciente no es la óptima para realizar la cirugía.

–Ella está en perfectas condiciones doctor.

Los padres de Umi-senpai se acercaron a los dos médicos. Casi todas por inercia los imitamos, incluidas las dos personas recién llegadas.

– ¿Sucede algo doctores?

El doctor Ibayashi los miró y trató de dibujar una leve sonrisa. El otro hombre no despegaba la mirada del doctor.

–Sonoda-san, le pido mil perdones, pero no puedo operar a la señorita Sonoda en este momento.

– ¿Por qué doctor? –preguntó la mamá de Umi-senpai, tomando el brazo de su marido.

Ambos hombres nos miraron, y luego miraron a los padres de Umi-senpai. Sin palabras, el doctor les pidió que lo acompañaran al interior del hospital. Mi hermana iba a decir algo pero el doctor Ibayashi se adelantó a ella.

–Señoritas… por favor. Apenas pueda, hablaré con ustedes.

El siguió a los demás fuera de la sala. Kotori-senpai se dejó caer al suelo, débil y llorosa. Honoka-senpai y Nico-senpai se abalanzaron sobre ella.

– ¡Kotori-chan!

Miré a Yukiho, que se había agarrado a mi brazo. Estaba pálida, y temblaba, ¿o era yo la que temblaba? No lo sabía.

Mi hermana suspiró y se sentó nuevamente. Todas la miraron.

–Bueno chicas… no nos queda más que esperar.

Todas asentimos despacio. Nico-senpai y Honoka-senpai levantaron a Kotori-senpai y la ayudaron a sentarse junto a nosotras. Nadie decía nada, ninguna sabía que decir. El ambiente estaba pesado, tenso y triste. Yukiho se encargó de explicarles en voz baja a Rin-senpai y Hanayo-senpai que era lo que había ocurrido.

– ¿Minami Kotori?

Una enfermera nos miraba desde la puerta. Kotori-senpai se secó las lágrimas y levantó la mano. Pude percibir que todas estábamos conteniendo el aliento. La enfermera sonrió y se acercó a ella.

–Señorita, el doctor Ibayashi ha dado su permiso para que pueda ir a la habitación de la señorita Sonoda.

– ¿Umi no estaba en el quirófano? –preguntó Nico-senpai. Todas miramos a la enfermera.

–Ella ya fue trasladada a la habitación que tenía. La cirugía fue pospuesta.

Nos miramos sin entender. Kotori-senpai tragó fuerte y lanzó un suspiro.

– ¿Puedo… puedo ir a verla?

–Claro señorita.

– ¿Solo ella? –dejé escapar de mi boca. Mi hermana me miró con cierta molestia, pero la enfermera sonrió.

–Me dijo que solo dejara entrar a Minami-san –y revisó el documento que tenía en sus manos– y a sus amigas.

Todas nos pusimos de pie con una sonrisa. La enfermera comenzó a caminar delante de nosotras, que la seguíamos en silencio. Todas teníamos una sonrisa en la cara. El peso en mis hombros había desaparecido, y me sentía más tranquila.

Al llegar a la puerta, la enfermera abrió despacio y sonrió. Nos comenzamos a asomar despacio. Umi-senpai miraba la ventana, sentada en su cama. Tenía la ropa verde de cirugía, y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Yukiho y yo íbamos a entrar de primeras pero el brazo de Nozomi-senpai nos detuvo. Con un gesto de su rostro señaló a Kotori-senpai que ya caminaba despacio hacia el interior de la habitación.

– ¿Umi-chan? –dijo en un susurro. Umi-senpai la miró y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Kotori-senpai comenzó a acortar la distancia con pasos rápidos, casi corriendo. Llegó con ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Umi-senpai también la abrazó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella.

–Creo que deberíamos dejarlas solas –dijo Honoka-senpai en un susurro.

–Lo mejor sería que todas entraran –dijo una voz detrás de nosotras.

Todas nos asustamos, pero al girarnos vimos al doctor Ibayashi sonriéndonos. Las dos chicas dentro de la habitación nos miraron.

Él nos instó a entrar, moviendo sus manos. Todas entramos despacio y él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Chicas? –dijo Umi-senpai, viéndonos a todas–. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–Yo… yo las llamé Umi-chan. Perdona.

–No Kotori… no te disculpes.

Se sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar. Todas sonreímos y miramos al doctor que nos miraba fijamente. Maki-senpai levantó la mano.

–Kei… ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

–Para resumir un poco lo sucedido… El corazón que nos trajeron no es compatible de la forma en la que a mí me gustaría que fuera.

– ¿De verdad? –dijimos todas de diferentes maneras. Volteamos a ver a Umi-senpai que se mordía el labio.

–Pero hay más, ¿verdad? –insistió Maki-senpai.

–Yo… –comenzó a decir Umi-senpai con voz temblorosa–…yo le pedí, que no me operara.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Umi-chan?

Honoka-senpai hizo la pregunta que todas íbamos a hacer. Umi-senpai se mordió el labio y se abrazó como una niña temerosa a Kotori-senpai. El doctor suspiró y se acercó a ella.

–La señorita Sonoda-san, no estaba segura de la cirugía. Aunque el corazón no era compatible al cien por ciento, si había posibilidades de usarlo. Pero ella…

– ¿Tenías un mal presagio Umi-chan?

Nozomi-senpai preguntó en un tono de voz bastante maternal y madura. Umi-senpai asintió en silencio.

–Pero Umi… –comenzó a hablar Nico-senpai–. Detener la cirugía que podría salvar tu vida por un presentimiento.

–No sé cómo decirlo Nico-chan… –Umi-senpai suspiró–…pero, sentí como sí, al entrar al quirófano… no volvería a salir. Y no quería eso.

–Doctor –empezó a hablar Hanayo-senpai en tono bajo–. ¿Podía suceder eso?

–Claro que sí señorita, era una posibilidad, y muy alta, la verdad.

Todas miramos a Umi-senpai. Kotori-senpai le acariciaba el cabello con mucho cariño.

–Doctor Ibayashi –comenzó a decir Kotori-senpai–, ¿y qué va a pasar ahora?

El doctor lanzó un largo suspiro y se sentó en una de las camas, al lado de mi hermana y Nozomi-senpai. Cruzó los brazos y se acarició la cara.

–Bueno… el jefe de cardiología del hospital está hablando con los padres de la señorita. El corazón… bueno, no va a ser usado y se desechará. Yo, probablemente reciba una amonestación por negarme a operar, y la señorita recibirá una reprimenda por negarse a ser operada. Después de eso… no mucho.

–Kei… la verdad por favor –dijo Maki-senpai poniendo una expresión sombría. El hombre rio y le negó despacio.

–Esa es la verdad señorita Nishikino.

Asintió y todas nos miramos con sorpresa. Nozomi-senpai se llevó las manos al pecho y cerró los ojos.

–Gracias dioses por darnos una señal. Gracias dioses por cuidar a Umi.

– ¿Y ahora? –preguntó mi hermana.

–Bueno… la señorita Sonoda debe descansar, y ustedes también. Pueden quedarse un rato más hasta que los padres de la señorita lleguen. Luego les pediré que se vayan a su casa. Mañana podrán verla. Y eso va para usted también señorita Minami.

–Pero yo…

–Kotori, por favor… tú también ve a descansar.

–Umi-chan…

Ambas se miraron y Kotori-senpai rompió la distancia entre ellas y la besó con ternura. Todas abrimos la boca de la sorpresa excepto Honoka-senpai que sonreía con satisfacción y Nozomi-senpai que asintió con orgullo.

–Kotori… pe… pensé que solo se lo íbamos a decir a Honoka –dijo Umi-senpai completamente sonrojada.

–Perdón Umi-chan… se me olvidó que estaban aquí.

Todas comenzamos a reír, algo que hizo que el ambiente se relajara por completo. Lancé un suspiro tranquilo y miré a Yukiho.

–Yukiho, a partir de mañana esforcémonos más para ganar las semifinales del Love Live y ganar la final, para dedicársela a Umi-senpai.

–No solo a Umi-senpai Alisa. A **μ's** por completo.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capitulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Tendrá otra oportunidad Umi de un trasplante? ¿Ganaran Alisa y Yukiho? ¿Las demás diran algo sobre sus relaciones?

Espero sus comentarios. Gracias de verdad a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia.


	40. Chapter 40

–Y uno, dos, y hacemos un giro y… ¡ahhhh!

Honoka se cayó al suelo de frente y se golpeó la cara. Las estudiantes que estaban mirando todo comenzaron a reír, y yo no pude evitar hacerlo porque fue muy gracioso.

– ¿Honoka-chan, estás bien?

Hanayo y Nozomi se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a levantarse. Las risas trataban de ser disimuladas, pero todas las jóvenes tenían el rostro sonrojado y se tapaban la boca. Incluso Nozomi trataba de no soltar una carcajada mientras levantaba a Honoka.

–Honoka-chan, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó con cierto esfuerzo. Hanayo se mordió el labio y trató de no reírse.

–Y así chicas –dijo Honoka, dando un masaje a su nariz que estaba roja al igual que su frente–, es como no se hace el giro.

Negué despacio y sonreí mirando a todas. Estábamos en el Dojo de mi casa, que también servía como lugar para las clases de danza tradicional de la escuela Sonoda, clases que impartía mi madre. Todas las estudiantes eran chicas jóvenes menores de quince años que se habían inscrito al principio del otoño.

–Honoka, porque no mejor te sientas con Umi-chan y descansas. Ese golpe fue fuerte.

Nozomi empujó a Honoka para que se alejara hasta el fondo del Dojo en donde yo estaba sentada supervisando la clase. Nozomi, Honoka y Hanayo, al igual que yo, estábamos vistiendo hermosos kimonos de color azul, mientras las chicas, solo llevaban un kimono sencillo de color blanco.

–Pero yo estaba dando la clase –reclamo Honoka con cierta molestia. Hanayo se acercó a ella con un pañuelo y le limpió la nariz.

–Honoka-chan, por favor –le dijo. Honoka suspiró y me miró. Yo sonreía y con un gesto de la mano le indiqué que se acercara.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que todas mis amigas, todas las chicas de **μ's** nos habíamos reencontrado. Fue cosa del destino, o necedad de una de ellas, pero al final, después de tres años lejos, todas estábamos unidas nuevamente.

Yo había dejado el hospital dos días después de la fallida operación que me daría un corazón nuevo. No me arrepentía de haber rechazado la cirugía, pero si tenía esa sensación de impotencia porque ahora debía volver a la lista de espera. Había regresado a mi casa, pero ahora, tendría una enfermera personal que cuidaría de mí durante el día. Kotori y Maki habían conseguido un empleo y Nico y Rin, continuaban en el que ya tenían. Eli se había sometido a la cirugía unos días después de mi salida del hospital y al día de hoy estaba en periodo de recuperación. Nozomi trabajaba de vez en cuando en el templo y Hanayo ayudaba a una tía en un negocio familiar.

Honoka llegó a mi lado y se sentó con cierta dificultad debido a su atuendo. Lanzó un suspiro cansado y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo. Yo sonreí y le quité el pañuelo.

–Ya Honoka, no te enojes.

Comencé a limpiarle la nariz con cuidado ya que una gota de sangre comenzó a bajar por su labio.

–Es que… no es tan difícil y aun así no me sale bien.

–Nunca se te dio bien la danza tradicional de mi familia, ¿recuerdas? Siempre terminabas en el suelo y de paso nos tirabas a Kotori y a mí.

Honoka me miró y comenzamos a reír. Hanayo en ese momento explicaba con soltura y delicadeza la coreografía que estaban mostrando a las estudiantes. Nozomi la acompañaba, imitando el último paso explicado.

–Aun así Honoka, te agradezco mucho la ayuda que nos están dando las tres. Con mi madre enferma, y yo, que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo físico aún, las clases hubieran tenido que suspenderse.

–No te preocupes Umi-chan. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Y si tengo que arrastrar a las demás…

–Lo terminaras haciendo –y reímos las dos otra vez.

Hanayo y Nozomi continuaban explicando con mucha dedicación lo que mi madre les había dicho un día atrás. Mi madre cayó en cama con una fiebre muy alta, y llevaba tres días bajo medicación. Ya estaba mejor, pero el doctor había pedido reposo absoluto. Mis tres amigas, que eran las únicas que no tenían un trabajo de tiempo completo, se ofrecieron a ayudarme con las clases.

– ¿Tienes que atender la tienda hoy, Honoka?

–No –y negó con su cabeza–. Hoy Yukiho y Alisa se harán cargo, ya que yo te estoy ayudando aquí.

–Entonces, crees que podamos hablar un momento… –suspiré–…a solas.

Honoka me miró y sonrió. Asintió con energía. Me puse de pie y ella me imitó. Miré a las otras dos chicas que continuaban realizando las explicaciones con total tranquilidad y dominio. Me sentí tranquila, así que salí del Dojo y comencé a caminar seguida de mi amiga.

–Tu casa luce bastante diferente Umi-chan a como yo la recordaba dos años atrás.

–Ha… ido cambiando por lo último que ha sucedido.

– ¿Tu enfermedad? –me preguntó en un susurro. Asentí.

–Papá y mamá quisieron deshacerse del Dojo y la escuela, para tratar de pagar mi operación. Pero, al ver que no iba a ser suficiente, les insistí que no lo hicieran. Al final, papá solo quitó los blancos de arquería.

Doblamos al final del pasillo y salimos al jardín. Mi casa, era una casa grande, de estilo tradicional, con un gran jardín interior. Desde ahí, se podía mirar el Dojo y las estudiantes practicando bajo la tutela de mis amigas.

–Pero arquería no es una actividad que requiera mucho esfuerzo físico, ¿por qué no la seguiste practicando Umi-chan?

–Sabes lo competitiva que soy Honoka, y sabes que no manejo bien el estrés. Si hubiera seguido compitiendo… bueno…

Me mordí el labio. Podía hablar de mi enfermedad, pero aún me costaba aceptar, o por lo menos decirlo abiertamente, que podía morir en cualquier momento. Honoka comprendió mi silencio y me abrazó.

Llegamos al centro de mi casa y nos sentamos al borde del suelo de madera, mirando hacia el jardín interior. Podíamos escuchar la voz de Nozomi girando instrucciones, y su hermosa figura se reflejaba en el agua del estanque. Honoka sonrió y me miró.

–Y bien Umi-chan, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Me mordí el labio. Quería decirle algo a mi mejor amiga, pero me sentía incómoda, nerviosa y levemente avergonzada. Ella esperaba paciente, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. El rojo de su frente ya había desaparecido aunque su nariz seguía levemente roja.

–Eh… no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cuatro meses desde que nos encontramos de nuevo –dije, sin el valor de decir lo que de verdad quería.

–Eh… sí. Demasiado rápido ha pasado.

–Ya casi es navidad y año nuevo. Yo… creí que nunca lo volvería a compartir con ustedes.

–Umi-chan… ¿te sentías sola?

–En realidad Honoka… cuando me alejé de ti, de las chicas, pensaba que era lo mejor. Pero ahora que nuevamente estoy a tu lado, puedo afirmar que me equivoqué. Ustedes me dan la alegría, la energía y las ganas de vivir que yo no tenía.

–Kotori-chan se va a enojar si oye eso. Ella estuvo contigo todo el tiempo.

–Kotori-chan me dio algo que ustedes no pueden. Ella me dio mucho, mucho amor.

Honoka sonrió y acarició mis manos. Me sonrojé levemente y reí. Honoka lanzó un suspiro y continuó hablando.

–Sabes Umi-chan, yo comencé a reunirlas a todas porque no podía olvidar a **μ's**. Lo que significó para nosotros aún se negaba a abandonarme. Pero ahora, que estamos juntas… me doy cuenta que lo que extrañaba no era **μ's** , ni las canciones, ni los bailes. Extrañaba a cada una de ustedes, su cariño, su locura, sus enojos. Eso era lo que me hacía falta.

–Honoka…

–Ahora mismo, no me importa si **μ's** regresa o no, porque están todas nuevamente conmigo.

–Pero sabes que hay chicas que aún sueñan con que **μ's** vuelva. Nico-chan y Rin-chan, por ejemplo, hasta Hanayo-chan.

–Lo sé Umi-chan, y sé que Nico-chan es la que más lo desea, pero… no sé, siento que ya no es necesario.

–No te creo –le dije con una sonrisa. Honoka me miró confundida.

– ¿Por qué?

No le respondí y solo le devolví las caricias en sus manos. Ella continuó mirándome unos segundos pero al ver que yo no decía nada más, desistió y sonrió.

–Eres mala Umi-chan.

Miramos hacia el Dojo y nos quedamos así, en silencio durante varios minutos. En mi cabeza, aún rondaba lo que quería compartir con mi amiga, pero seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de duda dentro de mí.

–Umi-chan, ¿cómo le va a Kotori en su trabajo? Hace rato que no puedo hablar con ella.

–Eh… le va muy bien. Su jefe está muy feliz con los últimos diseños que le ha presentado. De hecho, puede que pronto realicen un desfile.

Kotori había conseguido un trabajo una semana después de mi salida del hospital. Un amigo de su mamá, que es diseñador, vio su trabajo y decidió contratarla para crear ropa para damas y niñas.

–Vaya… –y se recostó hacia atrás–. Kotori-chan es fabulosa.

–Eh… –me mordí el labio y me armé de valor–…Honoka.

– ¿Sí? –y me miró.

–Que… quisiera pedirte ayuda para algo que quiero hacer. No sé cómo decírtelo… porque…

– ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

Honoka se volvió a sentar y me miró. Pudimos escuchar la voz fuerte de Nozomi, dando lo que parecía un regaño y como Hanayo trataba de apaciguarla. Me mordí nuevamente el labio y lancé un suspiro resignado.

–Es que me da vergüenza decírtelo.

– ¿Involucra a Kotori-chan? –Asentí con sonrojo–. Entonces dilo tranquilamente Umi-chan. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas, lo sabes.

Suspiré y busqué una manera de decir lo que quería sin ser muy directa, tratando de que la vergüenza no me dominara.

– ¿Recuerdas cuál es el mayor sueño de Kotori, Honoka?

Honoka puso una expresión chistosa en su cara, tratando de hacer memoria. Yo me tapé la boca para reír, mientras podía ver en el Dojo a todas las estudiantes bailando.

– ¿Ser la diseñadora más famosa del mundo? –me dijo con una ceja levantada. Negué despacio–. ¿Ser la dueña de un rancho de Alpacas mullidas y suaves?

Negué soltando una carcajada y pude notar como Nozomi y Hanayo nos miraron sonriendo. Honoka torció la boca y cruzó los brazos.

–Es otra cosa Honoka. Vamos, recuerda.

–Bueno… lo único que me pasa por la mente es que Kotori-chan siempre ha dicho que le encantaría algún día poder casarse con… –se quedó en silencio y me miró–. Umi-chan, no me vas a decir que quieres casarte con Kotori-chan.

Asentí completamente sonrojada y bajando la mirada. A pesar de no haberlo dicho directamente, igual fue demasiado vergonzoso. Honoka me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió un poco fuerte.

–Umi-chan… ¿de verdad?

–Honoka, me lastimas un poco.

Honoka me soltó, pero su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus ojos azules, me taladraban esperando que yo dijera algo. Me alejé un poco, pero ella se me acercó de nuevo.

–Honoka compórtate por favor.

–Pero Umi-chan, acabas de decir que…

Le tapé la boca y la miré con molestia. Honoka me miraba asustada pero al ver que Nozomi y Hanayo, que guiaban a las chicas en el baile, nos miraban, entendió. Retiré mi mano y ella se mordió el labio.

–Es que acabas de decir que te quieres casar con Kotori-chan –dijo ya en un tono más bajo. Yo volví a asentir con sonrojo.

–Honoka… sé que suena apresurado pero…

– ¿Qué? No, para nada Umi-chan. Yo te apoyo, pero, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo? Me sorprende un poco viniendo de ti.

Suspiré y asentí. Era normal que Honoka se sorprendiera. Yo, hija de un matrimonio tradicional, que respetaba lo tradicional, que había sido educada para seguir lo tradicional, quería casarse con una mujer, algo no tradicional.

–Bueno… yo, quiero devolverle a Kotori parte de la alegría que ella me ha brindado durante todo este tiempo. Es poco lo que yo puedo hacer en mi estado, pero… si puedo cumplir su sueño, lo haré sin dudarlo.

–Umi-chan…

–Sabes que mi corazón está enfermo y que yo… bueno, que yo tal vez no pueda estar con ella muchos años, pero quiero hacerla feliz el tiempo que sea posible.

Honoka acarició mi mejilla y limpió una lágrima que se escapó veloz de mis ojos. Suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa tierna.

–Pero Umi-chan, en Japón no son permitidos ese tipo de matrimonio.

–Lo sé Honoka, pero… aunque sea de manera simbólica, quisiera que Kotori y yo… –me sonrojé–… tuviéramos una ceremonia, que fuera un bello recuerdo.

Honoka sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó. Yo me recosté en su pecho, con una sonrisa y un peso menos en mi pecho. Nos miramos a los ojos.

–Umi-chan… ¿y que necesitas que haga? ¿Qué organice la fiesta? ¿Qué contrate a los músicos? ¿Qué confeccione el vestido?

–Honoka para de una buena vez. No te emociones tanto.

–Es que Umi-chan…

–Aún ni sabemos si Kotori va a decir que sí. Y ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda…

Honoka abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras yo apartaba mi mirada sonrojada. Me tomó las manos y sonrió.

–Kotori-chan va a decir que sí, no importa como se lo pidas.

–Pero yo quiero hacerlo… bien. Quiero que sea bonito para ella.

– ¿Y para que necesitas mi ayuda?

–Es que… no sé cómo pedírselo. Sabes que soy muy… que me da mucha vergüenza todo esto, y que no soy muy romántica.

–Pero Umi-chan, como dices eso, con las letras que has escrito para nuestras canciones.

–Pero una canción es diferente Honoka. Además… no tengo experiencia en esto, es la primera vez que tengo novia y la primera vez que me caso –dije algo alterada.

Nos miramos y nos reímos. Honoka se mordió el labio y puso un gesto pensativo.

–Bueno… veamos… Yo tampoco soy muy romántica, ni tengo experiencia. ¿Por qué no le preguntas mejor a Hanayo-chan o Nozomi-chan? Incluso creo que Nico-chan podría ayudarte más.

–Es que… –me sonrojé una vez más y entrelacé mis manos–… me da vergüenza decirles. Ya sé que son mis amigas pero…

–Bueno… tienes razón –sus ojos se iluminaron–. ¡Ya sé! ¡Tsubasa-san!

– ¿Tsubasa-san? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tsubasa en esto? –pregunté confusa.

Honoka se comenzó a sonrojar y se mordió el labio. Desvió la mirada incómoda y le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior. Ensombrecí la mirada y suspiré.

–Olvida lo que dije –dijo abanicándose con la mano.

–Honoka… ¿qué sucede?

–Eh… nada Umi-chan.

–Honoka…

–Ya te dije que olvides que lo mencioné, Umi-chan. Sigamos…

–Honoka, aún recuerdo como se sujeta un arco y se dispara una flecha. Puedo acertarle a un blanco a cincuenta metros de distancia… así que…

Honoka me miró asustada y tragó profundamente. Yo seguía con mi expresión seria y mi mirada asesina. Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró.

–Este… bueno… Tsubasa-san es bastante cursi y escribe de una manera muy… diría linda, las declaraciones de amor.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno… –suspiró. Le bajaban las gotas de sudor por el cuello–. Es que recibo unas dos o tres por semana.

– ¿Qué? –dije entre sorprendida e incrédula. Honoka bajó la mirada.

–Eh… que Tsubasa-san me envía entre dos y tres regalos por semana. Flores o pan, con una tarjeta donde… bueno… se me declara siempre.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, incluso sentí un leve dolor en el pecho. Honoka me miró y se mordió la lengua con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y orejas. Comencé a reír y le tomé las manos.

– ¿Esto qué me dices es verdad? –ella asintió–. ¿Desde cuándo?

–Eh… desde el día que fui a hablar con ella cuando no llegó a visitarte.

– ¿Hace cuatro meses?

–Si… ella, bueno… me admira, casi me idolatra. Tiene afiches míos pegados en la pared de su habitación. Da un poco de miedo.

– ¿Y tú que le has dicho?

–Bueno… hemos salido unas cuantas veces… y… bueno… ella… ha sido tan linda conmigo.

–Honoka… me alegro tanto por ti –y la abracé.

–Pero no le digas a nadie por favor Umi-chan, es un secreto.

– ¿Qué es un secreto?

Una voz llego desde la puerta a mitad del pasillo. Honoka y yo nos asustamos al ver a una chica pelirroja mirándonos desde ese lugar. Llevaba su uniforme blanco de enfermera y una mochila al hombro. Su mirada iba de una a la otra fijamente.

–Maki-chan, buenas tardes –dije haciendo una reverencia. Ella sonrió levemente.

–Buenas tardes chicas. Ya regresé.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

–Bien. Kei… digo, el doctor Ibayashi recibió bastantes pacientes. Ahora está en el hospital, porque tiene guardia y una cirugía.

Sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su mechón de cabello. Miró a Honoka unos segundos que disimulaba mirando hacia el Dojo, en donde Nozomi y Hanayo giraban los últimos compases de la clase del día. Maki regresó la mirada a mí.

–Ya casi es hora de tu medicamento, ¿cierto Umi-chan? –Asentí con una sonrisa–. Bien, iré a ver cómo sigue tu madre y te lo traeré.

–Gracias Maki-chan –hice una leve reverencia y ella sonrojó, pero lo ocultó cerrando la puerta. Honoka lanzó un suspiro.

–Estuvo cerca…

–Pero no podrás ocultarlo por siempre. En algún momento tendrás que decirlo.

–Primero quiero estar segura de que hay algo. No quiero… bueno, jugar con los sentimientos de Tsubasa-san.

Asentí y sonreí. Honoka se mordió el labio y miró hacia el Dojo, gesto que yo imité.

–Me alegra ver a Maki-chan nuevamente sonreír. Parece que está a gusto que su nuevo trabajo –dijo lanzando un leve suspiro.

–El doctor Ibayashi fue muy amable en contratarla como su enfermera a medio tiempo en su nuevo consultorio. Eso le ha dado una motivación extra.

–Y trabajando como tu enfermera, le ha dado mucha confianza –dijo Honoka sonriendo. Yo me sonrojé pero asentí–. Fue buena idea de Eli-chan pedirle que cuidara de ti.

–Eli es increíble y muy madura para su edad.

– ¿Y Maki-chan ya se vino a vivir aquí? –me preguntó Honoka suspirando. Yo negué despacio.

–No quiso. Al final, prefirió ir a vivir con Nozomi en su nuevo apartamento, así se ayudan entre las dos a pagar el alquiler.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Hanayo y Nozomi estaban colocadas frente a la clase y hacían una reverencia, dando por terminada la lección. Algunas estudiantes se acercaron a ellas.

–Creo que ya terminaron –dije, tratando de ponerme de pie, pero Honoka me tomó la mano.

–Nosotros aún no hemos terminado de hablar Umi-chan.

–Eh… podemos dejarlo para después, Honoka.

–Umi-chan, no pienses en huir de lo que me acabas de decir. Te conozco, y te vas a acobardar si lo piensas mejor.

–Yo no podría acobardarme con esto Honoka. De verdad amo a Kotori y lo quiero hacer y…

– ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Un nuevo susto nos llevamos Honoka y yo. Maki nuevamente estaba en la puerta mirándonos fijamente. Traía un vaso con agua y un botecito de pastillas en una bandeja. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de nosotras sin dejar de mirarnos.

–Maki, avisa por favor la próxima vez, podría darnos un infarto –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa que luego borró. Me miró incómoda.

–No te preocupes Honoka, no me ofendió.

–Honoka, conecta la lengua al cerebro antes de hablar –le dijo Maki en tono muy molesto. Yo negué despacio y sonreí.

–Descuida Maki, de verdad, no me ofendió.

Maki sacó una capsula del botecito y me la dio junto al vaso con agua. Me tomé el medicamento y lancé un suspiro. Hanayo y Nozomi llegaron por el pasillo, detrás de nosotras. Ya vestían su ropa normal y traían los kimonos doblados en sus manos.

– ¿Cómo sigues Honoka-chan? –preguntó Hanayo con cierto tono preocupado. Honoka levantó el pulgar.

–Maki-chan, hola –dijo Nozomi sonriendo. Maki saludó con su mano–. ¿Cómo está tu novio?

–Nozomi… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que el doctor es casado y no es ni mi novio, ni mi amante, ni nada?

–Mmm… –Nozomi sonrió–. Con una que me lo digas todos los días entiendo. No debes enojarte.

Maki suspiró con molestia y desvió la mirada, jugando con su cabello. Yo miré a las dos chicas frente a mí. Me puse de pie he hice una reverencia muy pronunciada.

–Gracias Hanayo, Nozomi, por haber dado la clase de hoy. De parte de mi madre y mío, nuestros más sincero agradecimiento.

–No es nada Umi-chan. Gracias por confiar en nosotras –dijo Hanayo con leve sonrojo y en tono bajo. Nozomi asintió.

–Así es Umi-chan. Cuando nos vuelvas a necesitar, sin ningún problema, vendremos a ayudarte.

–Gracias chicas –dije y me acerqué a ellas. Las abracé con fuerza. Honoka y Maki sonrieron a nuestro lado. Nozomi me acarició la cabeza.

–Nozomi, no te he preguntado, ¿cómo sigue Eli? –preguntó Honoka cuando las tres nos separamos. Recogió los kimonos de las otras dos chicas. Nozomi sonrió ampliamente.

–Elichi está muy bien. Ya casi camina perfectamente. Aún le duele, pero pronto la verán de nuevo, como la gran bailarina que es.

–Vaya, pensé que iba a durar más –dijo Maki, enrollando su mechón de cabello–. Parecía ser una lesión seria.

–Elichi le está poniendo muchas ganas. Ella espera que para navidad ya le den de alta.

Hanayo miró su móvil y sonrió. Nos miró a todas y tomó aire.

–Umi-chan, ya me tengo que ir. Voy a ir al cine con Rin-chan y ya me está esperando.

–No te preocupes Hanayo. Nuevamente gracias por ayudarme hoy.

–Hanayo, te acompaño de camino –dijo Nozomi acomodando su falda–. Necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas para el departamento.

–Eh Nozomi… –comenzó a decir Maki–. Yo puedo poner dinero para que compres…

–No te preocupes Maki-chan. Este mes haré yo las compras, y tú las harás el mes que viene. ¿De acuerdo?

Maki asintió y suspiró. Hanayo se despidió de nosotras con un movimiento de la mano y salió por la puerta. Nozomi la comenzó a seguir pero se detuvo un momento mirando a Maki.

–Por cierto Maki-chan. Deberías ir a visitar a tu excompañera de habitación. Creo que se siente sola y abandonada.

– ¿A qué te refieres Nozomi? –le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. Nozomi sonrió.

–No te hagas Maki-chan. Sabes que hablo de Nicochi. Hace dos semanas que te viniste de su departamento.

–Ella fue la que me sacó de ahí. No tengo por qué…

–Solo ve Maki-chan. Me lo dicen las cartas –y mostró una carta del tarot. Maki se sonrojó pero apartó la mirada mientras Nozomi se marchaba.

–Maldita Eli. Por qué tuvo que comprarle otra baraja de esas cartas a Nozomi –dijo entre dientes con mucha molestia. Honoka y yo solo nos comenzamos a reír.

* * *

Hola. Un nuevo episodio. Hoy con una conversación de amigas. ¿Creen que Umi le pida matrimonio a Kotori? ¿Cómo lo harían ustedes? ¿Qué pasó entre Maki y Nico?

Espero sus comentarios, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Un abrazo.


	41. Chapter 41

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?, de verdad, ¿cómo siempre termino haciéndole caso a esa psicópata bruja de las cartas?"

Suspiré y me recosté mejor en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta que daba a los apartamentos interiores del edificio. Me abrigué bien, pues estaba comenzando a congelar el aire, y había leves rastros de nieve, aunque aún no había comenzado a nevar completamente en Tokyo.

Me abracé con mis brazos y subí el cuello de mi abrigo para que me tapara la boca, porque ya comenzaba a sentirla dormida. "Se está tardando". Miré la pantalla de mi móvil, que ya casi marcaba las siete de la noche. La calle frente a mí, comenzaba a quedar desolada, y solo unos cuantos vehículos transitaban despacio.

Esperé diez minutos más, y ya, justo cuando me acomodé el abrigo y los guantes para marcharme, apareció Nico-chan doblando la esquina, pero no venía sola, la acompañaba el joven de cabellos rojos. Me mordí el labio y me refugié tras un arbusto.

–Fue divertido el sketch de hoy Yazawa-san, especialmente cuando casi te caes.

–A mí no me dio nada de gracia Suzuki-senpai. Además… el director se molesta cuando termino en el suelo.

–Deberías hacer algo con las patas de ese disfraz. Creo que son demasiado grandes para tus pequeños pies. Eres de utilería, podrías arreglarlo.

–Lo he pensado.

Se detuvieron frente al edificio. Venían tapándose la pequeña llovizna que comenzaba a caer, bajo la misma sombrilla rosa, que suponía era de Nico-chan, pero que él llevaba. Se colocaron frente a frente. No había notado lo pequeña que era Nico-chan al lado de los hombres.

–Suzuki-senpai, gracias por acompañarme. Ha sido una caminata muy agradable y divertida. Y gracias por escucharme.

–Es un placer Yazawa-san. Espero poder hacerlo más seguido.

Se sonrieron y a mí eso me comenzó a molestar. Cerré los puños y lancé un suspiro. El hombre le devolvió la sombrilla a Nico y sonrió. Ambos se despidieron con su mano. Nico comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio lentamente.

– ¡Pensé que a las Idols no se les podía ver llegar a su casa acompañadas de un chico!

Nico-chan se quedó de piedra al verme salir de entre los arbustos. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Sonreí con satisfacción, pero esa sonrisa no me duró mucho porque Nico-chan cambió su expresión de sorpresa a molestia en un segundo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Maki-chan?

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí? ¿Solo hacerle caso a Nozomi?

–Bueno… vine a…

–Si viniste a recoger lo poco que dejaste, me hubieras avisado y te lo dejo en una caja fuera del departamento. No tendrías que haberme esperado.

–Espera Nico-chan, yo no dije que viniera por eso.

– ¿Entonces?

No le respondí y aparté la mirada. Nico-chan pasó a mi lado y se metió por la puerta sin decir nada. Lancé un suspiro molesto y comencé a seguirla hasta que llegamos a su departamento en el segundo piso. Ella comenzó a buscar la llave dentro de su bolso y luego de unos segundos, maldijo por lo bajo.

–Demonios, dejé la llave en el otro abrigo.

–Yo aún tengo la mía –le dije y saqué la llave de mi mochila. Ella me miró con cierto desagrado y me la quitó de la mano.

– ¿Sí tenías llave, porque no me esperaste dentro?

–No hubiera sido de buena educación hacerlo. Es tu departamento.

–Era nuestro departamento hasta hace dos semanas, ¿recuerdas?

La forma en la que lo dijo me dolió, pero no hice ningún comentario. Era cierto que hasta hace dos semanas, Nico-chan y yo compartíamos el mismo departamento, pero una tonta discusión y algunos otros "sucesos", hicieron que yo me marchara a vivir con Nozomi-chan, quien acababa de mudarse a un departamento propio.

Nico-chan entró y encendió la luz. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó la puerta abierta, pero yo no me moví del umbral. ¿De verdad tenía que haber venido?

–Vamos, entra… o ya no quieres estar en mi humilde casa.

Volvió a usar ese tono fuerte. Lancé un suspiro y entré cerrando tras de mí.

–Con permiso –y me quité los zapatos y el abrigo. Sabía dónde debía ponerlo, pero preferí colocarlo sobre mi mochila que dejé en uno de los sillones. Suspiré y miré el lugar.

Solo había pasado dos semanas, pero sentía como si fuera mucho el tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar. Todo estaba exactamente igual, pero de alguna manera, lo sentía diferente. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió, pero fue interrumpido por el frio tono de voz de Nico-chan.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer? O ya cenaste con tu nueva compañera de departamento.

–Deja de hablarme con ese tono Nico-chan –le respondí con molestia. Ella desvió su mirada y regresó a la cocina.

Suspiré y la seguí. Estaba sacando algo de una olla y lo servía en dos platos. Suspiré y me senté a la mesa. Colocó el plato frente a mí. Arroz con curry.

–Disculpa si no tengo nada más, pero no he hecho la compra y eso es lo que cené ayer.

–No te preocupes Nico-chan, me gusta mucho como te queda el arroz con curry.

Se sentó frente a mí y me miró, pero no sonrió por el cumplido. Agradecí la comida y comencé a comer con la incómoda mirada de esos ojos Ruby sobre mí.

– ¿Y bien Maki-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a verte? –le dije igualando la molestia de su tono de voz. Ella soltó un soplido de irreverencia.

– ¿Venir a verme? Te fuiste dejando solo una nota y ahora vienes a verme. Maki-chan por favor.

–Dejé la nota porque no me diste la oportunidad de hablar. Te comportaste como una niña malcriada y me dejaste hablando sola.

–Tú eres la que se comportó como una niña malcriada, mimada y odiosa. Yo solo traté de evitar una discusión.

Las dos nos habíamos gritado y nos mirábamos fijamente. Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta y Nico-chan tenía los puños cerrados. Lancé un suspiro y continué comiendo.

– ¿Cómo está tu mamá y tu hermanito? –preguntó, bajando el tono a uno civilizado. La miré de reojo.

–Están bien… aunque desde el parto no los he visto. Pero he hablado con mamá y está muy feliz –contesté llenando mi cuchara con un poco de salsa.

– ¿Y cómo está Umi-chan?

–Está bien. No ha vuelto a sufrir ninguna crisis desde hace más de dos meses. Sus signos vitales y su estado han estado mejorando con el pasar de los días.

–Me… me alegra escucharlo.

–Siento que el haberse reencontrado con Honoka-chan y haber aceptado su amor con Kotori-chan le han dado nuevos deseos de continuar. Incluso ha subido de peso, ya casi está como antes.

–También ha de ser por los buenos cuidados de su enfermera –dijo sin mirarme, terminando la comida en su plato. Me sonrojé.

–Gra… gracias.

–Solo digo la verdad. No tienes que agradecer.

Nico-chan se puso de pie y recogió su plato. Yo terminé de comerme lo que tenía en el mío y me levanté. Me acerqué a ella que lavaba lentamente.

–Gracias por la comida –dije. Traté de colocar el plato en el fregadero. Al hacerlo nuestras manos se tocaron.

Sentí una leve corriente recorrer mi cuerpo y sé que Nico-chan también lo sintió, porque alejó rápidamente su mano. Noté un poco de sonrojo en su mejilla, mismo que yo tenía en las mías. Suspiré y me separé de ella.

– ¿Y cómo va tu trabajo Nico-chan?

–Igual, que quieres que te diga.

Su respuesta volvió a ser cortante. Me recosté en la nevera y crucé los brazos. Agarré mi mechón de cabello y suspiré.

–Pero me habías dicho que podías tener una oportunidad como presentadora en un programa.

–Esa posibilidad se esfumó, ¿y sabes por qué? –se giró y me encaró fijamente–. Por culpa de Nozomi y Honoka, por eso se esfumó.

–Nico-chan, ¿por qué dices eso?

–Porque la directora del programa es la misma mujer que dirige el programa donde debimos habernos presentado, y como no lo hicimos… quedé mal yo y mi senpai que nos ayudó a conseguir la cita.

–Eso no es justo Nico-chan. Tú no tuviste la culpa.

Nico-chan se giró pero no siguió hablando, simplemente continuó fregando los platos. Yo suspiré y me mordí el labio.

– ¿Y no hay otra oportunidad? ¿Otro programa que no dirija ella?

–Maki-chan… déjalo así. No te preocupes por mí.

–Pero Nico-chan…

–Total, ya acepté que nunca seré Idol. Ya me resigné a ese mugroso destino.

–Nico-chan no digas eso. Apenas tienes veintiún años. Aún puedes intentarlo has…

– ¡Ya me cansé de intentarlo Maki-chan! –me gritó y tiró el plato con fuerza en el fregadero. Eso me asustó–. Ya me harté de ir a agencias, de buscar productores, de sufrir rechazos. Llevo tres años Maki… tres años haciéndolo.

–Nico-chan…

–Ya me resigné a no ser una Idol, y es por eso que quiero empezar a vivir una nueva vida, como una mujer normal.

Me mordí el labio y tomé una bocanada de aire. Me sentía molesta de oírla hablar así, pero lo que dije no era lo que quería haber dicho en ese momento.

– ¿Y por eso ahora si permites que te acompañen hombres a tu casa, entonces? Ahora ya no importa si te ven con un chico.

Nico-chan se giró y me miró con sorpresa. Yo respiraba con molestia y había apretado los puños. Ella arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué dijiste Maki-chan?

–Sabes de lo que hablo. Lo que acabo de ver, cuando llegaste. Como venías muy feliz con tu senpai o lo que sea que es bajo la sombrilla. Ahora ya no te importa que el corteje contigo.

– ¿Y tú por qué me reclamas? –Me gritó acercándose a mí, haciendo que me golpeara con la nevera–. ¿No fuiste tú la que se fue a trabajar con un hombre que quiso casarse contigo años atrás?

–Oye Nico-chan, a Kei no lo ofendas. Fue mi padre el que quiso que él me desposara, no él.

–A no…

–Además, ya te dije que él es casado, por todos los dioses, porque no lo entiendes.

–Porque no quiero entenderlo –me dijo y puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostro, apoyados en la nevera. A pesar de ser pequeña, emanaba mucha fuerza.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en mis ojos. Yo me mordí el labio nerviosa.

–No puedo entenderlo… porque casado o no, sigue siendo un hombre y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa.

–Nico-chan… –dije con sorpresa. Ella bajó la mirada.

–Me molesta que pueda sacar su naturaleza machista, masculina y se aproveche de ti, que eres tan inocente. Por eso me enojo, por eso no lo entiendo.

– ¿Y entonces yo qué? –Dije tomándole los brazos–. Yo tengo que aceptar que hombres te acompañen hasta acá. Que traten de conquistarte como ese chico de cabello rojo.

–Él es mi senpai, y un amigo…

– ¿Un amigo? Nico-chan acaso eres idiota. No notas como te mira, como te trata. Si cuando estuviste en el hospital, con solo hablar con él una vez, me di cuenta de que tú le atraes y eso me molestó mucho.

–Claro que lo sé. Y no soy idiota, idiota. Claro que lo sé.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué vino hoy contigo?

–Porque yo le pedí que me acompañara para decirle que no puedo corresponderlo. Le dije que no podía hacerlo porque amo a otra persona.

Solté los brazos de Nico-chan y dejé caer mis brazos sin fuerza. Ella bajó sus brazos y se dejó caer sobre mí, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

–A pesar de que me abandonaste… –comenzó a decir con la voz entrecortada–…lo que vivimos juntas no va a cambiar. Yo te amo Nishikino Maki, te amo.

–Yo no te abandoné Nico-chan… solo me alejé porque… pensé que ya no me querías.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y cayó sobre ella. Nico-chan levantó su mirada y puso una expresión asustada. Yo traté de limpiarme los ojos, pero ella detuvo mis manos.

–Suéltame Nico-chan.

Traté de quitarme su agarre pero ella sacaba fuerzas de su pequeña estatura para mantenerlo. Forcejeamos por unos segundos, hasta que me dejé caer al suelo, rendida. Ella me miró fijamente.

–Maki-chan, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

–Porque soy una estúpida –dije evitando su mirada y abrazando mis piernas–. Todos los días peleábamos, todos los días discutíamos por algo. ¿Cómo quieres que no piense que ya no me quieres?

– ¿Cómo no vamos a discutir si eres una tsundere amargada y terca? –me dijo con una leve sonrisa, colocándose de rodillas frente a mí.

– ¿Yo? Yo no soy ninguna tsundere amargada y terca. Eso eres tu enana del demonio.

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente. Ella sonrió y me acarició la mejilla mientras yo trataba de controlar mi enojo.

–Ves… ya quieres que comencemos a discutir de nuevo.

–Tu eres la que comienza –le respondí–. Siempre eres la que comienza.

Me sonrojé y mordí mi labio. Nico-chan acarició un poco más mi mejilla y lanzó un suspiro cansado y triste.

–Sabes una cosa… –dijo y se sentó a mi lado, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro–. Ahora me doy cuenta que siempre comenzamos a discutir por lo mismo…

– ¿Por qué? –le dije mirándola de reojo.

–Porque no somos sinceras. Si te hubiera dicho hace dos semanas, que no quería que trabajaras con ese doctor, que estaba celosa y quería que solo trabajaras para Umi-chan…

–Yo no me hubiera enojado, y no hubiéramos peleado y no… me hubiera ido a vivir con Nozomi-chan –terminé de decir. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Noté como aún nos sonrojábamos y eso hizo que riéramos. Busqué su mano con la mía y la entrelacé, sorprendiéndola.

–Y si yo… –comencé a decir en un susurro–…hubiera sido sincera, diciéndote que estoy celosa de verte con ese hombre, de que me enoja que me insultes, y de qué extraño tus brazos y tus besos… no hubiéramos discutido como lo hemos hecho.

Nos miramos, y despacio dejamos que nuestros rostros se acercaran. Una milésima de segundo después, ya nuestros labios se besaban con pasión. Nico-chan abrió su boca y dejó que mi lengua entrara buscando la suya y se enredaran en una lucha intensa. Nos separamos apenas para tomar aire y volvimos a repetir ese beso apasionado.

Volví a tomar aire con fuerza, apenas Nico-chan apartó su boca de mí, pero luego solo pude lanzar un suspiro de placer, ya que la pequeña había dirigido sus besos a mi cuello. Yo cerré los ojos y dejé que ella se acomodara mejor entre mis brazos.

–Nico-chan… –dije sin aliento. Ella mordió mi cuello.

Abracé la cintura de Nico-chan con mis manos y busqué su cuello también, pero ella regresó sus labios a mi boca y comenzó a besarlos nuevamente. Su mano comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón de mi blusa.

Deslicé mis manos hacia abajo, tocando su trasero, pequeño pero bien torneado, por encima de su falda y las largas medias negras que llevaba. Ella se movió, seguro sorprendida, pero no despegó sus labios de mi boca. Su mano ya había desabrochado casi todos los botones. Me dejé caer sobre el suelo lentamente, y ella iba acomodándose mejor sobre mí. Regresé mis manos a su cintura y las comencé a subir por dentro de su sudadera, tocando la suave piel de su abdomen.

Ella soltó el último botón y abrió la blusa de mi uniforme. Rápidamente, comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando despacio por él, pasando por sobre mi sujetador hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Me sonrojé por completo y saqué mis manos de su ropa, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros.

–Nico-chan… espera… yo…

Ella me miró y su mirada se puso molesta. Yo me mordí el labio, nerviosa, y desvié la mirada.

–Ya es tarde y debo regresar… Nozomi-chan podría preocuparse…

–Demonios Maki-chan –dijo, fijando más sus ojos rubí en los míos–. Deja de pensar en las demás personas. Deja de hacer lo que los demás te dicen, por una vez en la vida.

–Pero Nico-chan…

–Quédate conmigo… por favor –y volvió a besar mi cuello.

–Sí… –dije en un suspiro–…si me quedo contigo, estaría haciendo lo que me dices.

Nico-chan dejó de besarme y se alejó de mí. Yo me senté frente a ella y me cerré la blusa con las manos. Ella me miraba con molestia.

–Sabes qué Maki-chan, has lo que te dé la gana… ya estoy cansada de tu actitud tsundere.

Sentí como si una daga se clavaba en mi corazón. Ese tono, y esa mirada de desprecio me atravesaron el pecho y me hicieron sentir desdichada. Ella suspiró y comenzó a ponerse de pie. En un impulso, salté para tomarla de las piernas y la volví a arrojar al suelo.

–Maki, qué demo…

No terminó la frase porque ya mi boca besaba la suya con fuerza, casi con brutalidad. Me había colocado sobre ella y mis manos se habían metido bajo su sudadera y subían buscando sus pequeños pechos. Ella me miraba asustada. Me separé de ella con mucho sonrojo.

–Si hago lo que me dé la gana, estaré haciendo lo que me dices…

Dibujé una tímida sonrisa, pero ella solo me miró fijamente y negó despacio. En un giro rápido, que me agarró por sorpresa, se colocó sobre mí y se sentó en mi abdomen. Despacio volvió a besar mi cuello, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis pechos por sobre el sujetador. Yo cerré los ojos, comenzando a sentir cosas que no conocía.

Una corriente de placer recorrió mi espina cuando ella metió las manos bajo la tela y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones que ya estaban muy duros. Abrí la boca dejando salir leves gemidos y ella me besó una vez más.

–No hagas esos ruidos Maki-chan… o no podré detenerme.

–No me hagas hacerlos Nico-chan… detente… por favor.

Nico-chan sonrió con malicia y subió el sujetador por sobre mis pechos. Se agachó y se metió uno dentro de su boca. No pude evitar soltar un gran gemido de placer cuando su lengua comenzó a pasar sobre la punta de mi pezón derecho.

Yo no podía hacer nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mis músculos no respondían de tanto placer que estaban recibiendo. El fino y suave contacto de las manos de Nico-chan sobre mi piel, su saliva recorriendo los contornos de mis senos, su lengua jugando con ellos, me estaba llevando al borde de un precipicio. Solo podía dejar salir jadeos, gemidos, suspiros de placer. Sentía mi cuerpo arder, sentía mi cuerpo queriendo explotar.

–No es divertido si no juegas –dijo mirándome mientras bajaba por mi estómago, introduciendo su lengua en mi ombligo.

Sus manos ya habían aferrado mi pantalón y comenzaba a bajarlo despacio, junto a mi ropa íntima. Pude sentir el frio suelo cuando mi trasero lo toco levemente. De la bolsa de mi pantalón, se cayó mi móvil que automáticamente comenzó a sonar con la entrada de una llamada. Automáticamente coloqué mis manos sobre las de Nico-chan.

–Nico-chan… detente.

Nico-chan se detuvo. Yo me apresuré a subir mi pantalón con mucho sonrojo y tomé el móvil. En la pantalla se leía el nombre de Nozomi. Tratando de controlar mi respiración, contesté.

–Aló…

–Maki-chan, disculpa que te llame, ¿solo quería saber si vas a venir para prepararte algo de cenar?

–Eh… –miré a Nico-chan, que me miraba con mucha molestia–. Sí, ya casi llego Nozomi-chan, no te preocupes.

–Ok. Saluda a Nicochi de mi parte. Aquí te espero.

Terminé la llamada y miré a Nico-chan mordiendo mi labio. Ella ya no me miraba, sino que miraba los dedos de sus pies, entre las medias negras.

–Nico-chan…

–Anda, ve tranquila Maki-chan.

–Pero… Nico-chan…

–Vete, vete, vete… –dijo y se giró dándome la espalda.

Yo comencé a arreglarme el sujetador y abotoné mi blusa. Me acomodé un poco el cabello y la volví a mirar. Ella seguía en la misma posición, abrazada a sus rodillas. Suspiré y me puse de pie. Recogí mi mochila y me mordí el labio.

–No se te olvide tu llave, está sobre la mesa –dijo sin mirarme. Yo miré la mesa. Efectivamente estaba la llave sobre ella. La tomé despacio y la guardé en mi pantalón.

–Nico-chan… yo…

–No digas nada Maki, por favor y ya vete.

Asentí y me coloqué el abrigo y los zapatos. Salí, pero antes de cerrar, pude ver como ella se llevaba las manos a la cara y se limpiaba los ojos. Cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella.

–Maldición Maki, eres una estúpida, una estúpida.

Golpeé la puerta con mi puño y me alejé corriendo del departamento, casi trastabillando con todo lo que me encontraba, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el corazón en un lio.

* * *

No diré nada... simplemente que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.


	42. Chapter 42

Tenía mis codos sobre la mesa y mi cabeza en mis manos, mirando como Elichi levantaba una placa hacia la luz y continuaba hablando con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos azules llenos de vida. Estábamos sentadas a la mesa, en el suelo, en el pequeño salón de mi nuevo departamento.

–Y como ves ahora Nozomi… ya mi rodilla se puede ver más sana y derecha aquí que en la primera placa que te mostré, que fue de antes de la cirugía.

–Te digo la verdad Elichi –le dije, cogiendo otra patata frita del plato sobre la mesa, lo poco que quedaba de nuestra cena– Nunca he entendido esas placas de hospital. Yo solo veo una enorme mancha blanca.

Elichi rio y bajó la placa, guardándola en un sobre grande. Yo me mordí el labio y dibujé una enorme sonrisa mientras ella me volvía a mirar.

– ¿Qué? –dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

–Nada –le dije de forma inocente–. Solo me agrada ver que estás muy feliz Elichi.

–Y como no estarlo Nozomi, ya casi puedo caminar bien otra vez. Podré volver a mi vida normal.

– ¿Tú vida normal? ¿Qué acaso ahora no es normal?

Elichi entendió lo que dije y tomó mi mano. Yo sonreí levemente, esperando que ella hablara, pero solo me acariciaba la mano.

–Nozomi, ahora mi vida es mucho más completa. Tenerte como mi novia ha sido lo más maravilloso que he vivido, pero sabes que yo adoro bailar y…

–Te entiendo Elichi, solo quería confirmar que yo también formo parte de tu vida normal.

–Tú ahora ocupas mucho de esa vida normal.

Me sonrojé y sonreí. Ella besó mis manos como un caballero, algo que me gustaba. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos durante largo rato.

–Se está tardando Maki, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

–No lo creo Elichi. De seguro aún está en la casa de Nicochi.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste que fuera a verla? ¿No habían discutido?

Saqué la baraja de cartas de la bolsa de mi sudadera y las coloqué en la mesa. Elichi sonrió al verlas y me miró fijamente.

–Las cartas que me regalaste… –sonreí y levanté la primera–…me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo.

Le mostré la carta, la de "Los Amantes". Elichi levantó la ceja, ya que ella nunca había entendido el tarot. Me negó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sigues pensando que ellas tienen algo?

–Lo tienen Elichi, lo tienen, aunque lo nieguen.

Elichi asintió y se terminó de comer las últimas dos patatas fritas. Yo miré mi móvil. Era verdad que Maki ya se estaba tardando, y en parte, esperaba que de verdad estuviera con Nicochi.

–Estaba deliciosa la cena Nozomi. Y tu departamento está muy bonito –y miró hacia todos lados. Yo me mordí el labio y me acerqué a ella.

– ¿Y no quieres pasar al postre Elichi?

–No Nozomi, quedé realmente satisfecha con solo la cena.

–Pero –dije y me acerqué a sus labios–, yo no me refería a ese tipo de postre.

Elichi abrió ampliamente sus bellos ojos azules, asustada de mi atrevimiento, pero no pudo decir nada porque mi boca ya besaba la suya con mucha pasión. Despacio fui acomodándome frente a ella, empujándola hacia el sofá detrás de ella y metiéndome entre sus pierna. Despegué mi boca de la suya y me dirigí a su cuello.

–Nozomi… detente…

–No pienso hacerlo Elichi –le dije y le mordí el cuello, lo que hizo que soltara un hermoso suspiro de placer– ya te dije antes que quería comerte a besos.

–Pero…

–Además, no estamos en tu casa, así que no hay nada que me lo impida.

Mi rodilla izquierda se metió entre sus piernas, tocando su intimidad, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara y se tensara un poco. Yo seguí besando su cuello y mordiendo su oreja, logrando más suspiros eróticos en ella.

–Nozomi, esto es jugar sucio –dijo entrecortadamente.

–Me conoces Elichi, siempre saco provecho de la situación.

– ¿Y si Maki viene?

–Espero que Nicochi no la deje venir y asi no nos interrumpa.

–Nozomi… demonios –dijo cuándo mis manos se metieron debajo de su sudadera.

– ¡Vaya Elichi! –Dije sorprendida, apretando sus pechos–. Los tienes más grandes de lo que creía, y muy firmes.

La miré al rostro, estaba completamente sonrojada y apartaba su mirada de mí, empujando mis manos para que las sacara de su ropa.

–No digas eso Nozomi, es muy vergonzoso.

–No te pongas como Umi-chan, Elichi.

–Pero… ¡ah! –gritó cuando los volví a apretar– Detente Nozomi, no son para jugar…

La besé para que dejara de renegar y con mis dedos comencé a buscar entrada debajo de su sujetador. Ella agarró mi cabeza y se separó del beso, obligándome a mirarla.

–Me las vas a pagar Nozomi, te lo advierto…

– ¡Oh! ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

Elichi me empujó de los hombros tirándome sobre la alfombra y sorprendiéndome. Rápidamente metió sus manos en mi sudadera y tomó mis pechos desnudos con mucha fuerza, presionándolos, masajeándolos. Yo solté varios gemidos de placer, no esperaba que ella tomara esa actitud, pero me hizo sentir feliz.

– ¿Sin sujetador? –dijo levantando una ceja divertida–. Eres una pícara Nozomi.

–Estoy en mi casa, puedo andar un poco más libre.

– ¿Y te agrada que te apliquen tu Washi Washi?

–Si lo haces tú –dije tratando de controlar el placer– claro que me encanta.

Elichi sonrió con una malicia que no le conocía, y comenzó a levantar mi sudadera. Se acercó a mi vientre y pasó su lengua, haciendo que me erizara por completo. Subió por mi abdomen y llegó al borde de mis pechos que aún tenía en sus manos. Sus dedos presionaban mis pezones que estaban muy duros. Me miró y yo le guiñé un ojo sonriendo para que ella continuara.

Escuchamos el seguro de la puerta y como esta se abría. Quedamos petrificadas mirando hacia la entrada, yo acostada en el suelo, con la sudadera en el cuello, con Elichi sobre mí y sus manos en mis pechos. Maki entró arrastrando los pies.

–Maki-chan, bienvenida –dije respirando agitada aún, mientras bajaba mi sudadera y nos sentábamos mejor–. Mira quien vino a conocer el departamento.

Maki no levantó su mirada. Se quitó los zapatos, tiró las llaves sobre el mueble cerca de la puerta y se metió a su recamara sin quitarse el abrigo. Elichi me miró fijamente.

– ¿Qué le sucede?

–Maki-chan… –y me mordí el labio.

Nos levantamos y nos acercamos a su recamara. Al pegar la oreja en la puerta, pudimos escucharla llorando. Miré a Elichi que se mordió el labio.

–Maki-chan… –y toqué levemente con los nudillos.

–Déjame Nozomi…

–Pero pequeña Maki-chan…

–Vete… déjame… –gritó de una forma muy desgarradora.

Elichi suspiró y se mordió el labio una vez más. Yo tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré despacio, notando que estaba abierta. Elichi tomó mi mano.

–Déjala Nozomi. Ella no quiere…

–No puedo dejarla así Elichi, es por mi culpa –le dije con mirada desafiante. Elichi me soltó y lanzó un suspiro.

Entré despacio a la habitación de Maki. Sin encender la luz, caminé lentamente hasta la cama en donde Maki se había acostado, boca abajo, llorando sobre su almohada. Me senté en el borde de la cama y le acaricié la cabeza.

–Maki-chan…

–Demonios Nozomi, que parte de déjame no entiendes…

Se giró para mirarme. Tenía el poco maquillaje que usaba hecho un desastre, sus ojos completamente rojos, hinchados. Las lágrimas bajaban como pequeñas cataratas cayendo de un risco y su voz apenas se escuchaba debido a los sollozos. Elichi entró a la habitación.

–Maki… ¿qué te sucede?

Maki la miró y lanzó un suspiro molesto. Nos dio la espalda y enterró su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada. Elichi torció el gesto y me llamó con su mano. Suspiré y la seguí afuera de la habitación.

–Será mejor dejar que se le pase.

–Pero Elichi… no puedo dejarla así.

–Nozomi, por favor.

Asentí y lancé un suspiro. Elichi regresó cojeando un poco y buscó su bastón. Ya casi no lo usaba, pero debido al esfuerzo de todo el día, durante la noche prefería llevarlo con ella. Levantó su bolso del sillón y lo colgó en su hombro.

–Será mejor que me vaya Nozomi.

–Está bien Elichi, que descanses.

Acompañé a Elichi hasta la puerta. Se puso su hermoso abrigo blanco y salió fuera. Se abrazó a si misma debido a las ráfagas de viento frio que soplaban.

–Elichi… ¿puedes irte sola?

–Tranquila Nozomi. Voy a tomar un taxi.

Nos besamos despacio y ella acarició mi mejilla. Sonreímos levemente pegando nuestras frentes.

–Mañana nos vemos mi amor –dijo en un tono muy dulce. Yo sonreí un poco más.

–Es la primera vez que me dices así… y me gusta.

Elichi sonrojó pero me volvió a besar. Despacio comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de los apartamentos. Se giró y levantó su mano. Yo le lancé un beso con mi mano y sonreí pícaramente.

–Tenemos que terminar lo que estábamos haciendo… no te escaparas –dije gritando levemente. Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada y salió del edificio.

Suspiré y regresé al interior de mi departamento. Cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella. Me mordí el labio. Ya en silencio, se podían escuchar los fuertes sollozos del llanto de mi compañera de cuarto. Cerré los ojos un momento. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Despacio regresé al salón y comencé a recoger los platos de la cena. Miré la baraja de cartas, que había dejado sobre la mesa, con la carta de los Amantes aún encima de esta. Suspiré y regresé a la habitación de Maki. Volví a entrar despacio y llegué a su lado.

Me senté nuevamente en el borde de la cama y comencé a acariciar su cabeza. Ella se tensó un momento, pero un segundo después se giró y se lanzó sobre mí. Enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazando mi cintura y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo suspiré.

–Makichi –le dije de cariño–. ¿Estás bien?

–Soy una imbécil Nozomi, soy una imbécil… La perdí, ahora si la perdí.

– ¿A Nicochi?

Ella asintió sin levantar su rostro de mi pecho. Yo suspiré una vez más y la abracé con fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ella dejó de llorar amargamente. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

–Makichi… ¿ya estás mejor?

Ella negó y se separó de mí. Se abrazó a sus piernas mientras yo me acomodé mejor en la cama. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Puedes decirme que pasó?

–No pasó nada Nozomi, ese es el problema… Ahora ella va a pensar que no la quiero…

–Makichi... por favor, dime que pasó.

Maki me miró con esos ojos purpuras completamente rojos, tristes. Me destrozo verla así, ya que muy pocas, pocas veces, Maki dejaba ver ese semblante en ella. Suspiró y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas, pero aun así, comenzó a hablar con voz entrecortada.

–Nozomi… cuando yo me fui de mi casa… y me fui a vivir con Nico-chan… –suspiró. Yo sonreí pero no dije nada para dejar que ella continuara. Al ver que no lo hacía la animé.

–Vamos Makichi… te estoy escuchando.

–Nozomi, Nico-chan y yo, bueno…

– ¿Son pareja, cierto? ¿O por lo menos, se gustan?

–Sí –dijo en un susurro–. Yo, amo a Nico-chan… desde que estábamos en la preparatoria. Y ella… dice que también me ama. Por eso, al irme a vivir con ella, dejamos que nuestra relación comenzara. Solo que no quisimos decírselo a nadie…

–Aunque –dije con una leve sonrisa– todos lo sabíamos Makichi.

Ella hizo un puchero y me miró. Se veía tan linda así. Suspiró y bajó las piernas. Entrelazó sus manos y las puso sobre su regazo.

–Nico-chan y yo al principio… compartimos mucho, fue muy bonito, pero… luego empezamos a discutir. Discutíamos por todo, hasta por la cosa más tonta…

–Siempre lo han hecho –dije y sonreí. Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

–Nozomi…

–Ya, tranquila… sigue…

Maki suspiró y bajó la mirada. Yo me acerqué a ella y me senté mejor a su lado. Le tomé las manos con las mías.

–Cuando me mudé contigo, lo hice porque pensé que ya ella estaba cansada de mí, de que viviera con ella. No le pregunté, solo le dejé una nota.

– ¿Es por eso que ella estaba enojada? –ella asintió.

–Pero también estaba molesta porque yo comencé a trabajar para Kei… eh, el doctor Ibayashi. Estaba celosa, pero no me lo dijo directamente. Y yo… –suspiró–…no me di cuenta.

– ¿Y qué pasó hoy?

–Quise disculparme con ella, pero nuevamente comenzamos a discutir… y al final…

– ¿Al final?

Maki no siguió hablando. Se había ruborizado y había apartado la mirada de mí. La abracé y recosté su cabeza en mi hombro, acariciando su cabello. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

–Nico-chan –comenzó nuevamente a hablar, pero su sonrojo aumentaba–. Nico-chan, me pidió perdón por todo, y yo lo acepté. Eso hizo que nos besáramos y luego…

–No tienes que seguir si no quieres, Makichi.

–Nico quiso tener nuestra primera vez –dijo de golpe y se cubrió la cara–. Pero yo no… yo no pude. Me asusté y me fui. La lastimé… la lastimé hasta el fondo de su corazón.

–Maki-chan…

–Ella se quedó llorando. De seguro me odia, porque me comporté como una miedosa, como una niña. Ella tiene razón, solo soy una tsundere mimada y odiosa.

Volvió a llorar con sus manos aún en su cara. Yo suspiré y la atraje más a mí. Le di un beso en su cabeza y se la acaricié. Ella respiró profundamente y se secó los ojos.

–Makichi… ¿Nicochi te estaba obligando a hacerlo?

–No… es solo que… yo…

– ¿Tu querías llegar a más?

–Eh… no lo sé… –se mordió el labio–…creo que sí.

– ¿No te sentías o sientes preparada?

–No es eso Nozomi, es… –bajó la mirada una vez más–…es que tengo miedo.

– ¿Miedo Maki-chan? –Ella asintió y lanzó un suspiro.

–Tengo miedo Nozomi, de que… al pasar a más… pueda lastimar más a Nico-chan si llegamos a seguir con nuestra relación…

– ¿De verdad Maki-chan? –Pregunté con un gesto de compresión–. ¿O es miedo a ser tú la que salga más lastimada?

Ella no respondió. Volvió a abrazar sus rodillas y enterró su rostro en ellas. Yo suspiré y entrelacé mis manos sobre las piernas.

–Makichi… todas somos novatas en esto del amor –comencé a decir en un susurro–. Elichi, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan... –suspiré–…tú, yo. Todas estamos viviendo nuestro primer amor, y es normal tener miedo, te apuesto a que todas lo tenemos…

–Pero tú relación o la de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan es maravillosa. Ustedes se corresponden y no discuten… en cambio Nico-chan y yo…

–Eso es porque las dos son iguales, y los polos iguales se repelen. Es difícil que dos personas tan…

– ¿Tsundere?

–No, iba a decir, especiales –sonreí y ella dibujó una leve sonrisa–. Puedan estar juntas. Es como si Rin-chan y Honoka-chan se hicieran novias. Son tan iguales…

–Si eso pasara –dijo y soltó un leve risilla– Hanayo-chan se transformaría en una asesina.

Comenzamos a reír con mucha fuerza. Maki se recostó en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Yo la abracé y comencé a acariciarle el cabello.

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer Nozomi? No… no sé qué hacer con ella.

– ¿Tú la quieres, verdad?

–La… –se sonrojó–…la amo. La amo demasiado.

–Entonces es sencillo –dije sonriendo–. Dile toda, toda la verdad. Dile que la amas demasiado, dile que tienes miedo, dile que quieres estar con ella, y dile que quieres ser su novia.

–Es fácil para ti decirlo… –y agarró su mechón de cabello–…porque tienes mucha facilidad para expresar lo que sientes. Yo… –y suspiró.

–Tú lo que necesitas Makichi… es dejar de pensar con esto –toqué su cabeza– y pensar más con esto –y toqué su pecho. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

– ¿Segura?

–Completamente.

– ¿Y crees que Nico-chan quiera escucharme...? Es que…

–Nicochi te escuchará… te escuchará a su manera, pero lo hará. Y si comienza a discutir... cállala con un beso apasionado. Nunca falla.

Maki sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo le devolví el abrazo y le di un beso en la cabeza. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, y luego nos separamos.

– ¿Por qué no la llamas y le pides que se vean mañana?

–No… creo que me conteste, no hoy.

–Hagamos la prueba –y sonreí.

Maki sacó su móvil y buscó el nombre de Nicochi en la agenda. Dejó su dedo sobre el mismo, pero no se atrevía a presionarlo. Negué con una sonrisa y lo presioné yo. Ella me miró con molestia, pero yo solo sonreí.

Timbró seis veces. Maki me miró entre triste y molesta, pero al final escuchamos la voz de Nicochi.

– ¿Qué quieres? –lo dijo muy rudo, pero también triste. Maki suspiró y cambió su expresión.

– ¿Qué son esas formas de contestar una llamada? –dijo con molestia.

Me tapé la boca para no reírme. Nicochi lanzó un suspiro cansado pero no dijo nada. Golpeé el brazo de Maki para que ella hablara.

–Este… Nico-chan perdón por lo de hoy. Crees que… podamos vernos mañana… por favor –agregó en un tono de súplica.

– ¿Para qué?

–Por favor Nico-chan… por favor.

– ¿Quieres seguirme humillando y…?

–Ay demonios Nicochi, acepta de una vez y deja de lastimarte –dije con cierto enojo. Maki me miró asustada.

– ¿Nozomi? ¿Qué demonios haces? –contestó Nicochi sorprendida.

–Nada –dije con fuerza–. ¿Y bien, te vas a ver con Maki-chan o no? –Nicochi suspiró.

–Está bien. A las dos tengo una hora libre en mi trabajo. Si te parece, te espero ahí. Ahora buenas noches.

Nos cortó la llamada. Miré a Maki que tenía la mirada baja. La abracé y ella me miró.

–Ves. Ya diste el primer paso. ¿Tienes hambre? Dejé tu cena en el microondas –le dije levantándome de la cama. Ella negó y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo.

–Nico-chan me dio de cenar, gracias Nozomi.

–Bien, entonces descansa. Mañana puedes ir a buscar a ese pequeño demonio a su canal de televisión, y no tendrá más que escucharte. Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

–Tranquila Nozomi. Tengo que hacerlo sola.

Tomé su abrigo y le guiñé un ojo. Salí de la habitación y comencé a cerrar la puerta.

–Nozomi-chan… por cierto, perdona.

– ¿Por? –dije mirándola sin comprender.

–Por interrumpir –se puso roja, igual que su cabello– lo que estaban haciendo Eli-chan y tú en la alfombra.

Sé qué me sonrojé por completo, pero se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara. Maki abrió los ojos con temor.

–Voy a tener que castigarte pequeña Makichi…

Abrí mis manos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, buscando a Maki que se cubría con la almohada el pecho y me miraba asustada.

* * *

Me encanta escribir los capitulos de Nozomi, de verdad. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, sobre que les gustaría ver más.

Gracias por leerme.

PD: ¿En que punto de vista quisieran ver esa conversación de Nico y Maki?


	43. Chapter 43

Suspiré profundamente cuando me coloqué frente a la entrada de la tienda de dulces Homura. Era la primera vez que venía, era la primera vez que visitaba a Honoka en su propia casa. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa.

Siempre había imaginado este momento, siempre había soñado con visitarla en su propia casa, que ella me invitara a pasar y conocer su recamara, pero lo veía como un sueño imposible, porque Honoka me parecía tan distante, que aún hoy, cuatro meses después, me cuesta creer que ella y yo estemos intentando tener una relación de pareja.

Y digo intentando, porque ella me dejó claro que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga Minami-san, pero que ella no le correspondía. Eso me dio esperanzas, y desde que hablamos en mi habitación y que yo le robara un beso, desde ese día, he intentado ganarme su amor.

Soy la líder de uno de los grupos Idols más importantes actualmente, pero también soy una chica ordinaria que desea tener más que todo, el amor de la persona que ama.

Volví a lanzar un suspiro y me acomodé un poco la ropa. Me había puesto una falda corta de paletones anchos color azul que me llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, una blusa de botones verde de manga larga que había doblado hasta mis codos, y mi inseparable abrigo largo de color café. Llevaba una boina del mismo tono y unas enormes gafas oscuras. Mi cabello, estaba disfrazado con una peluca de color rubio, con un flequillo que tapaba mi frente.

Otro suspiro más. Estaba muy nerviosa. La verdad deseaba ser la Tsubasa de A-RISE en ese momento, segura de sí misma, pero podía sentir mis piernas temblar. Lancé un último suspiro y llegué a la puerta con dos pasos.

–Bienvenida a la tienda Homura de dulces.

Una mujer, de cabello oscuro me recibió con una sonrisa. Pude reconocer que era la mamá de Honoka por su parecido con Yukiho, eran la viva estampa.

–Eh… –me soné la garganta–. Buenos días. ¿Se encuentra Honoka-chan?

– ¿Honoka? Claro. ¿Eres una amiga?

Suspiré y asentí despacio. Ella volvió a sonreír.

–Permíteme y la voy a buscar, debe de seguir durmiendo.

La mujer asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras cercanas. Yo suspiré y comencé a mirar el lugar. Me sentía extraña estando ahí. De pronto, vi el último arreglo floral que le había enviado a Honoka ese mismo día. Eran unas rosas color naranja intenso. Sonreí al verlo, por lo visto, aún no se lo habían dado.

–Eh… disculpa –escuché una voz a mi espalda–. ¿Ya te atendieron?

Me giré y me encontré a Yukiho a escasos metros de mí. Me miraba con mucha atención. Sonreí y me quité las gafas.

–Buenos días Yukiho.

–Tsubasa-san… hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí disfrazada así?

–Honk… quiero decir Honoka, tu hermana me invitó a venir.

– ¿Mi hermana? Vaya, que sorpresa.

–Dice que necesita hablar algo conmigo. Solamente.

Yukiho sonrió y me ofreció un dulce. Lo tomé y comencé a comerlo justo cuando la mamá terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

–Dice Honoka que subas. Es la última habitación al final del pasillo –Sonreí y comencé a subir, pero pude escuchar la conversación en la recepción.

–Ya tu hermana estaba despierta y terminando de arreglarse. ¿No te sorprende Yukiho?

Sonreí y caminé por el pasillo despacio. Llegué a la última puerta y toqué con los nudillos. Unos dos segundos después apareció el rostro de Honoka con su característica sonrisa. Al verla, sentí un calor en el pecho.

–Buenos días Tsubasa-chan –me dijo sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa–. Pasa.

–Buenos días Honoka-chan.

Pasé a su lado. A pesar de la naturalidad con la que actuábamos, aún no podía sentir que éramos cercanas, ni siquiera buenas amigas, simplemente una amistad, y eso me dolía un poco. Ella me señaló la cama y yo me senté. La miré y me sonrojé levemente. Llevaba un jeans azul claro, pegado al cuerpo, una camiseta algo grande que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto y se anudaba en la parte baja, de color rosa. Su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, en el centro, diferente a su peinado de siempre.

–Eh… te… te ves muy hermosa Honoka.

– ¿De verdad? Mamá no me dijo lo mismo. Gracias Tsubasa-chan, tu… –se sonrojó levemente–…tú también te ves muy hermosa. Aunque no te sienta el rubio para nada.

Reí con una carcajada que la contagió. Me quité la boina y la peluca y las puse a un lado. Honoka se mordió el labio y se acercó un poco a mí. Me puso el dedo en la frente y sonrió.

–Me gusta ver tu frente así –dijo sonrojándose por completo. Eso hizo que yo también me sonrojara.

–Eh… gracias.

Honoka regresó frente al espejo mientras yo comencé a mirar su espacio. No tenía muchas cosas, además de la cama, una mesa en el centro de la habitación, un librero lleno de mangas y un mueble con espejo para sus cosas personales. No tenía ningún afiche ni nada parecido, solo una enorme foto de **μ's**.

– ¿No te fue difícil llegar, cierto? –me preguntó, terminando de arreglarse la camiseta.

–No, lo difícil fue… entrar.

– ¿Por qué? –y me miró con una ceja levantada. Me sonrojé.

–Porque es la primera vez que me invitas a tu casa.

Tocaron a la puerta. Yukiho asomó despacio su cara y sonrió. Honoka la miró fijamente.

–Hermana, te acaba de llegar esto… –y le acercó un sobre–. Un nuevo regalo de tu "admirador secreto". Las flores que envió están abajo, muy hermosas por cierto.

Honoka le quitó rápidamente el sobre de la mano y noté como se cercioraba de que estuviera cerrado. Desvié la mirada tratando de no reír mientras ella lanzaba un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Yukiho sonrió y se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el marco de la puerta. Honoka la miró fijamente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No piensas abrirlo?

–Es personal, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

Yukiho lanzó una carcajada y salió de la habitación. Honoka se mordió el labio y se llevó el sobre al pecho. Yo sonreí levemente sonrojada.

– ¿No lo piensas abrir? –dije en un susurro. Honoka se sonrojó por completo.

–Es… es personal… –dijo dándome la espalda. Yo me sonrojé, pero me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella. Me recosté en su espalda simplemente y susurré.

– ¿Si quieres te puedo recitar lo que dice? Aunque me da un poco de vergüenza…

Honoka se giró y yo levanté la mirada. Ella sonreía y despacio acarició mi mejilla. Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Nos separamos como un rayo y yo me acerqué a la ventana. Yukiho se asomó nuevamente.

–Hermana, ¿puedo tomar tu vestido azul prestado? Es que nos han invitado a salir a Alisa y a mí, y no tengo nada que ponerme.

–Eh… está bien.

Yukiho sonrió, entró y tomó un hermoso vestido azul del armario de Honoka. Ambas se sonrieron y la menor abandonó la recamara. Yo suspiré y la miré fijamente.

–Eh…

–Vamos Tsubasa-chan –me dijo y noté como guardaba el sobre en su bolso, que se colgaba en su hombro desnudo.

– ¿A dónde? –pregunté algo sorprendida.

–A donde quieras ir. Yo invito esta vez. Será mi primera vez.

Reí y asentí despacio. Me arreglé la peluca y salimos de la habitación, Bajamos a la recepción. Honoka abrió por completo los ojos al ver el ramo de flores.

–Ese te lo trajeron hoy hija. Debo decir que tu admirador tiene un excelente gusto para elegir flores. ¿De verdad no sabes quién es, Honoka?

Honoka negó despacio acariciando las flores y percibiendo su aroma mientras me miraba con cierto sonrojo. Yo desvié la mirada y me puse las gafas.

–Solo espero que no sea un viejo libidinoso –dijo la madre de Honoka marchándose por la puerta detrás del mostrador.

–Te puedo asegurar madre –dijo en un susurro– que no es un viejo libidinoso feo.

Sonrió y me miró. Me sonrojé pero traté de disimularlo. Ella asintió y tomó mi mano.

–Ya me voy… regreso en la tarde.

Salimos a la calle y comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación. Honoka no soltaba mi mano y eso me había sorprendido. Yo la miraba cada cierto número de pasos, pero ella seguía mirando hacia el frente. Cuando llegamos a la estación, miró hacia atrás y suspiro.

– ¿Sucede algo Honoka?

–Conociendo a Yukiho, pensé que me estaría siguiendo. Por eso no dije nada.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y se recostó a una pared. Yo comencé a reírme con una carcajada. Honoka me miró con cierta molestia.

–No te burles. Mi familia no sabe nada de lo nuestro. Ellos piensan que las flores y los regalos me los envía un chico que está enamorado de mí.

– ¿Lo nuestro? –dije con una sonrisa. Ella desvió la mirada.

–Bueno… ¿cómo quieres que lo diga?

Volví a reír y le negué despacio. Ella suspiró y sonrió, y así subimos al tren. ¿Qué decir de nuestro día? Bueno, nuestra mañana, porque yo tenía que regresar a ensayar en la tarde y Honoka debía atender la tienda de su familia. Fuimos a comprar algo de ropa, y luego nos divertimos en una tienda de juegos. Antes de mediodía, visitamos el santuario Meiji y ya para terminar, nos fuimos a comer.

–Este… sé que te dije que yo invitaba, pero ando corta de dinero y…

–No te preocupes Honoka. El almuerzo lo pago yo. Ya me diste una mañana grandiosa.

Honoka sonrió y asintió. Yo suspiré y llamé al mesero que recogió nuestra orden y se alejó. Habíamos salido unas cinco veces, pero nunca habíamos ido a comer juntas. En realidad nuestras "citas" se limitaban a charlar en medio de un parque, o a ver una película en el cine.

El silencio era algo incómodo, mientras las demás personas en las otras mesas almorzaban tranquilamente. Honoka suspiró y me miró.

–Este… Tsubasa, gracias por aceptar salir hoy conmigo –dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

–Para nada Honoka. Yo soy la que se siente muy feliz de que me hayas invitado. He pasado una mañana maravillosa a tu lado.

Honoka sonrió y sonrojó un poco. Yo miré a todos lados y me quité las gafas. Estaba cansada de las mismas. La mayoría de personas dentro del restaurante eran mayores, así que no me reconocerían tan fácil.

–Tsubasa-chan, también te invité porque necesito pedirte un favor.

– ¿Un favor? Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

El mesero llegó y colocó nuestra comida en la mesa. Dimos gracias y comenzamos a comer despacio. Yo esperaba a que Honoka siguiera hablando, pero ella solo comía tranquila.

– ¿Honoka? ¿Qué favor necesitas?

–Ah… en realidad no soy yo la que lo necesita, es mi amiga Umi-chan.

– ¿Sonoda-san? –ella asintió.

–Verás… es un secreto, así que quiero que quede entre nosotras.

–Claro que sí. No te preocupes. Ya guardamos algunos secretos entre nosotras.

Nos sonrojamos riendo. Me sentí tentada a tomar su mano, pero no lo hice ya que estábamos en un lugar público. Ella bebió un poco de agua y suspiró.

–Verás… Umi-chan, bueno ella… quiere pedirle matrimonio a Kotori-chan.

– ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? –Honoka asintió.

–Umi bueno… ella quiere darle una enorme alegría a Kotori-chan, porque, aunque no lo dice, ella siente que su corazón le podría fallar en cualquier momento y morir. Sé que suena triste –dijo tratando de justificarse–, pero Umi-chan es así.

– ¿Y en que puedo yo ayudarle?

–Bueno… –se mordió el labio–. Umi-chan quiere proponérsele a Kotori-chan, de una manera romántica, pero ella… bueno… le da mucha vergüenza y de amor no sabe mucho.

– ¿Qué? –dije sin entender. Honoka se rio.

–Que Umi-chan no sabe cómo pedirle la mano a Kotori-chan. Quiere que sea algo bonito y romántico.

–Pero Sonoda-san escribe bellas canciones.

–Sí, ya se lo dije, pero ella es tan vergonzosa y tímida…

Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro. Honoka me miraba con una expresión de súplica en su hermosa cara. Eso me hizo reír.

– ¿Y que necesitas que haga? –pregunté, entrelazando mis manos sobre la mesa.

–Bueno… que le escribas algo, o mejor aún, que la ayudes a practicar como pedirle la mano a Kotori-chan.

– ¡Pero yo nunca he pedido matrimonio! –dije sorprendida y en un tono más alto que el que quería. Algunas personas nos miraron.

–Lo sé, lo sé… pero… –se sonrojó–…las cosas que me escribes… siempre logran…

– ¿Honoka?

–Siempre… –se sonrojó aún más. Yo la miré con temor–…logran…

– ¿Honoka, qué sucede?

– ¡Ah! –dijo en voz alta y me miró fijamente–. Las cosas que escribes siempre logran que me enamore un poco más de ti.

Lo dijo tan rápidamente que me tomó unos segundos comprenderlo. Ella se sentó nuevamente en la silla y desvió la mirada. Algunas personas cercanas nos miraban fijamente, unos con una sonrisa, otros con molestia.

– ¿De… de verdad? –pregunté en un susurro.

Honoka no respondió y lo único que hizo fue beber un gran trago de agua. Sin mirarme, continuó hablando.

–Por eso es que creo que puedes ayudar a Umi-chan a ganar más confianza para pedirle matrimonio a Kotori-chan.

–Honoka… ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

–No. Ya lo dije.

–Vamos, Honoka…

–Sí me dices que le vas a ayudar, te lo digo.

Miré fijamente a Honoka, que me miraba con una mirada de desafío. Me mordí el labio y comencé a golpear la mesa con la punta de los dedos. Honoka no apartaba sus azules ojos de mí. Suspiré.

–Está bien, le ayudaré a Sonoda-san con su declaración. Ahora sí, dime lo que dijiste hace un momento.

Honoka sonrió y abrió la boca, pero una voz la interrumpió.

–Disculpe señorita, ¿es usted Kira Tsubasa de A-RISE?

Las dos miramos al joven de pie a nuestro lado. Era un hombre joven, de cabello algo largo, peinado hacia un lado. Llevaba gafas y un esmoquin negro. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Traté de disimular, desviando la mirada.

–Creo que me está confundiendo caballero –dije tratando de cambiar mi tono de voz, haciendo que Honoka riera levemente. El joven negó.

–Señorita, sé que no me equivoco. Esos ojos, esa mirada fuerte. Si no tuviera esa peluca, sería muy fácil saber quién es usted. Además, he escuchado parte de su conversación sin querer.

– ¿La ha escuchado? –pregunté nerviosa, mirando a Honoka que también se había puesto un poco pálida.

–Solo al principio, cuando su acompañante dijo su nombre Tsubasa-san.

Suspiré y miré a Honoka que se mordió el labio. Asentí despacio y me quité la peluca, dejando mi corto cabello castaño suelto y libre. El hombre sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

–Mi nombre es Jun Miyamoto. Soy periodista y fotógrafo de espectáculos. Trabajo para una nueva revista que sale al mercado este mes.

Le señalé la silla a nuestro lado y él se sentó. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que no me molestó en lo más mínimo. Siempre que alguien me reconocía tenía que firmar autógrafos, soportar preguntas o posar para fotografías. No me desagradaba, pero evitaba que pudiera compartir con las personas que me acompañaban. Miré a Honoka que esperaba en silencio.

–Quería ver señorita Kira-san, si podría brindarme una entrevista para mi revista con sus compañeras de grupo. Sería un gran artículo para nuestros primeros ejemplares.

–Este… –comencé a decir despacio–...con mucho gusto le daría la entrevista, pero como sabes, ya no somos School Idols, y ahora es nuestra agencia la que…

–Sí, eso lo sé señorita Kira-san. De hecho, ya me comuniqué con su agencia hace unos días, pero no me han dado una respuesta afirmativa y por eso, aprovechando…

Colocó sus manos a modo de súplica frente a él. Me mordí el labio y sé que comencé a sudar frio. Yo podía aceptar, pero eso traería problemas con mi representante. Además, Anju y Erena respetaban mucho las reglas de la compañía.

Miré a Honoka que tenía la mirada perdida, observando hacia el otro lado del restaurante. Una idea loca recorrió mi mente. Carraspeé para llamar la atención de Honoka y miré al joven.

–Lo lamento señor Miyamoto, de verdad. Pero sin el permiso de mi agencia, no puedo.

–Entiendo señorita Kira-san. Le agradezco que por lo…

–Sin embargo –dije levantando mi mano–. ¿No le interesaría escribir un artículo sobre el regreso de uno de los mejores grupos de school idols que existió?

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuál? –dijo perplejo. Yo sonreí.

–Recuerda al grupo **μ's** , de la preparatoria Otonokizaka –Honoka me miró fijamente.

–Claro que lo recuerdo. Las campeonas de hace tres años. Las que han conseguido la mayor votación del público desde que el Love Live se disputa. Pero ellas se separaron, ¿cierto?

–Sí –dije moviendo la cabeza–. Pero preparan su regreso, y sería un gran artículo para su revista si escribiera sobre eso.

–Tsubasa-chan, ¿qué estás diciendo? –me preguntó Honoka en un susurro. Yo sonreí.

–Le presento, señor Miyamoto, a la líder de **μ's** , Kousaka Honoka-chan. De hecho, estábamos reunidas hablando de ese regreso tan esperado.

– ¿Honoka? ¿De verdad es usted la líder de **μ's**?

El hombre miró a Honoka fijamente que se había sonrojado. Ella asintió levemente y el hombre sonrió con una gran sonrisa. Sacó su tarjeta y la colocó frente a ella.

–Señorita Kousaka, disculpe que no la reconociera, hace tiempo que no la veíamos.

–Este… yo…

–Es bueno saber que **μ's** quiere regresar. Debo admitir que soy fan de su banda, y esperaba escuchar esa noticia hace mucho. Y ahora… –sonrió más–…ser el que la escriba y se la dé al resto del país me honraría muchísimo.

–Este… señor, de verdad, lo que Tsubasa dijo no es –pero no terminó la frase porque le di un golpe en la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

–Vamos Honoka, no seas tímida. Me dijiste que **μ's** quiere volver. Las chicas están listas, es solo cuestión de anunciarlo al país.

–Tsubasa…

–Señorita Kousaka, por favor. Permítame pactar una cita con ustedes para hacerles una entrevista y una sesión de fotos. De verdad, se lo agradecería.

Honoka me miró con cierta duda en su cara. Yo asentí despacio con una sonrisa. Ella suspiró resignada.

–Debo preguntarle a las chicas primero, señor… –leyó la tarjeta–…Miyamoto. ¿Podría darme la oportunidad de hacerlo?

–Claro que sí señorita. No se preocupe. Estaré esperando esa llamada.

El hombre se levantó y nos realizó una reverencia a las dos. Se alejó de nosotras con paso veloz y se marchó del restaurante. Honoka se guardó la tarjeta en el bolso y me miró fijamente con molestia.

– ¿En que estabas pensando Tsubasa al decirle eso?

–En tu futuro… y el de las chicas de **μ's**.

–Pero Tsu… ya te dije que…

–Ya sé lo que me dijiste Honoka-chan, pero sé que por dentro es mentira, que también quieres regresar a un escenario. Porque no hacerlo ahora.

–Pero Umi-chan…

Le agarré las manos a Honoka y las presioné con fuerza. Ella me miró con tristeza en sus azules ojos. Yo suspiré.

–Honoka… acepta la oferta de esa entrevista. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Minami-san, Sonoda-san, Yazawa-san, Hoshizora-san, Koizumi-san, Nishikino-san, Ayase-san y Tojou-san.

–Tsubasa…

Miré hacia todos lados y le besé las manos. Ella sonrojó pero sonrió levemente. Suspiró y asintió despacio.

–Está bien Tsubasa-chan. Aceptaré la oferta y les diré a las chicas.

Honoka colocó el bolso sobre la mesa y sacó la tarjeta del hombre. Al hacerlo, el sobre que había guardado en su casa cayó sobre la mesa. Ambas lo miramos pero cuando hice a tomarlo, ella lo recogió con velocidad.

–Ábrelo –le dije sonriendo. Ella sonrojó.

–Prefiero… –pero se quedó en silencio al ver mi mirada suplicante–. Está bien.

Guardó la tarjeta nuevamente en su bolso y comenzó a abrir el sobre. Yo esperé a que sacar la tarjeta, de color azul, con una luna dibujada en su reverso. Suspiró y comenzó a leer en silencio, pero yo al mismo tiempo, comencé a recitar.

–Para mi amada Honoka. Hoy la noche me sonrió al dibujar con las estrellas tu rostro en el firmamento, para iluminar mis canciones que recogen todo el amor que te tengo.

Honoka sonrojó por completo y me miró fijamente. Yo me mordí el labio, nerviosa y ansiosa. Ella suspiró.

–Gracias Tsubasa, por esto. Gracias por estos cuatro meses tan lindos que me has dado.

–Honoka…

–Tsubasa, cada día que he recibido un regalo tuyo, una tarjeta, cada día te has ido robando un pedacito de mi corazón. Y hoy…

–Honoka-chan… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunté en un susurro. Ella sonrió y tomó mis manos con fuerza.

–Pensé que no lo ibas a preguntar nunca Tsu… ya te estabas tardando.

–Es que no estaba segura de que quisieras –y desvié la mirada. Ella sonrió.

–Puedes estar segura Tsubasa, que mis sentimientos para contigo han cambiado mucho y eso es gracias a tu esfuerzo. Por eso puedo decirte que sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Mi cara dibujó la sonrisa más grande que podía y me levanté de la silla. Honoka abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza y las manos. Yo la miré sin comprender.

– ¿Honoka?

–Aquí no Tsubasa-chan… –y me señaló el lugar. La mayoría de personas nos miraban fijamente.

Me sonrojé y nuevamente me volví a sentar. Luego comenzamos a reírnos juntas, tomadas de la mano, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

* * *

Que lindo cuando comienza a crecer un sentimiento por alguien. Bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, lo comenten y esperen el siguiente. Gracias por leerme y perdón por la tardanza.


	44. Chapter 44

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil. El reloj mostraba las dos y diez de la tarde. Lancé un suspiro de molestia y lo guardé con algo de fuerza en mi pantalón. Crucé los brazos y me recosté a la pared.

¿Por qué estaba ahí, esperando a esa persona? Cerré los ojos, tratando de serenar mi cabeza, por donde pasaban cientos de pensamientos impropios de mi persona, molesta con Maki, molesta conmigo, molesta con todo lo que me rodeaba o pasaba.

–Maldición Maki…

Lancé otro suspiro y volví a sacar el móvil. Me sentí tentada a llamarla, incluso busqué su número en la agenda, pero me detuve. Ella es la que quiere hablar conmigo, no yo. Yo en realidad no sé si quiero verla. Lo que hizo ayer… me dejo muy lastimada, pero… ¿fue acaso mi culpa? Pasé toda la noche pensando que tal vez fui yo la que motivo su huida. ¿La habré lastimado?

Sentí una leve opresión en mi pecho, incluso coloqué mi mano sobre él. Maldije por lo bajo una vez más y bajé la mirada. Una fuerte brisa, helada, se caló en mi cuerpo. Así era mi realidad, fría, distante.

– ¿Yazawa-san, qué haces aquí?

Miré hacia la puerta. Suzuki estaba de pie, sonriendo. Yo esbocé una leve sonrisa y suspiré.

–Hola Suzuki-senpai. ¿Me buscabas para algo?

–No –dijo y se colocó a mi lado–. Me llamó la atención porque simplemente nunca abandonas el set en un descanso. Ni te quitas el disfraz.

–Es… una persona necesita hablar conmigo. Aunque creo que ya no vino.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Nunca llega tarde, es muy puntual.

Suspiré y me abracé debido al frío. Tenía mi abrigo, pero la temperatura ya estaba bajando mucho. El invierno estaba muy fuerte. Suzuki suspiró y se acuclilló en el suelo.

–Tal vez tiene miedo de hablar contigo. O le pasó algo.

Lo miré asustada. No, a Maki no le podía pasar nada. Me mordí el labio tratando de quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente y miré hacia el cielo. Suzuki se levantó.

–Suzuki-senpai… ¿puedo preguntarte algo, personal?

–Claro que sí, aunque prefiero mantener mi peso en secreto.

Nos reímos un poco. Soplé mis manos y las metí detrás de mi espalda.

– ¿Alguna vez le has roto el corazón a una persona que amas? –y lo miré de reojo. Él sonrió y se recostó en la pared, pegando su brazo al mío.

–Muchas veces Yazawa-san.

– ¿Y cómo lo has solucionado? ¿Hablando?

–Muchas de esas veces… simplemente el tiempo se encargó de solucionarlas solas, otras, hablando con el corazón, y muchas… pues nunca pudieron ser arregladas nunca más…

Me mordí el labio nerviosa y triste. ¿Será ese el destino de mi relación con Maki? Suzuki me miró fijamente y suspiró.

–Pero aunque esas relaciones se perdieron… aparecieron otras que hicieron desaparecer el dolor de haber perdido a esas personas.

–Pero… –suspiré–…yo no quiero perder a esa persona.

– ¿Le fallaste a la persona que amas? –me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Asentí.

–No lo sé… ayer… la lastimé… mucho. Creo que crucé una línea que no debí cruzar y…

–Los errores son los que nos hacen crecer y madurar Yazawa-san, si aprendemos de ellos, claro está.

–Pero…

–Las cosas se dan a su tiempo. Si intentaste hacer algo que aún no debías, no lo vuelvas a forzar, ese momento llegara. Y si no llega, simplemente deberías aceptarlo.

–Suzuki-senpai…

–Yazawa-san, hay cosas en la vida que puedes controlar. El dinero, tu salud, tu trabajo. Pero también hay cosas que son difíciles de predecir. El dinero, tu salud, el trabajo, el amor. Y es este último el más difícil de todos.

Suspiró y sonrió ampliamente mirando al cielo. Yo lo miré fijamente, con mis ojos un poco aguados.

–El amor no es perfecto, tampoco lo necesita. Es esa imperfección la que hace que sea hermoso, que sea una aventura. No vas a encontrar una pareja de un amor inusual –pensé en Nozomi y Eli–, ni un amor incondicional –pensé en Umi y Kotori–, ni tampoco un amor de infancia –pensé en Hanayo y Rin.

–Pero… entonces…

–El amor es rudo, es rebelde, es difícil, y eso es lo que hace que también sea emocionante.

Pensé en Maki, como no pensar en ella, si era lo más difícil que me había pasado en la vida. Ni siquiera el ser Idol me había costado tanto. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

–Nico-chan –dijo con una sonrisa y tomó mis manos. Yo lo miré con sorpresa, ya que había usado mi nombre–. No te atormentes pensando que ella tal vez te odie. Habla, con el corazón y espera escuchar su respuesta.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer Suzuki-senpai? Nunca te dije que fuera una.

–Porque no creo que esa hermosa enfermera pelirroja este mirando hacia acá con esa cara de sufrimiento y enojo solo porque quiere.

Suzuki me guiñó un ojo y señaló a lo lejos, al cruce de la calle. Me giré. Maki estaba ahí, de pie, con su uniforme blanco, su abrigo rosa y un enorme ramo de flores en sus manos. Su rostro estaba pálido, su boca algo azul, debido al frío. Sus ojos parecían molestos, pero también tristes.

–Ánimo Nico-chan.

Me besó las manos y volvió a entrar al edificio. Miré a Maki que se acercaba con pasos lentos, incluso podía notar duda en su expresión. Suspiré y me acerqué un poco a ella.

–Llegas tarde…

– ¿Qué hace él contigo…?

Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, con molestia en nuestras voces. Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, los míos con unas lágrimas queriendo escapar, los de ella, exactamente iguales, a punto de llorar.

Desvié la mirada y crucé los brazos. Ella lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia el otro lado. Ninguna de las dos parecía querer hablar. Bajé la mirada al ramo de flores, unas rosas blancas muy hermosas, con una sola rosa roja en el centro. Mi expresión molesta flaqueó levemente.

– ¿Trajiste esas flores para mí? –le pregunté sin variar el tono molesto. Ella se giró un poco.

–No. Las compré para decorar el departamento. Nozomi-chan no tiene nada de estilo para decorar habitaciones.

–Ah…

–Pero… –continuó bajando el tono–…si te gustan, te las puedes dejar.

Las acercó a mí. Yo me mordí el labio y despacio comencé a acercar mis manos a ellas. Las tomé y un leve sonrojo se dibujó en nuestros rostros. Ella seguía sin mirarme.

–Además… –continuó en un susurro–…es mi manera de decirte que lo siento Nico-chan.

–Maki-chan…

–Siento lo que te hice ayer. No debí irme así como lo hice, no debí dejarte así. No debí comportarme como una niña…

–No Maki, espera. Soy yo la que se debe disculpar. Yo no debí forzarte a nada… yo fui la que se equivocó, la que cometió el error, la que…

–No es verdad Nico-chan. Yo soy la que siempre comienza las discusiones, soy la que se comporta como una tsundere, soy la chica caprichosa y mimada que no dice las cosas que siente…

–Pero Maki, yo soy una tsundere igual que tú, soy una obstinada, soy una egocéntrica, soy una idiota que solo te lastima y te insulta, que solo se burla de ti, que…

–Nico-chan, pero soy yo la que tiene miedo, soy yo la que no quiere dar el siguiente paso, soy yo la que está asustada porque no quiero hacerte sufrir…

–Pero Maki-chan, yo soy la que te está haciendo sufrir más, es lógico que tengas miedo. Yo soy la mayor y debería comportarme como tal, no lastimarte, no…

–Demonios Nico-chan, acepta de una vez que soy yo la que tiene toda la culpa. Que soy yo la que…

–Maldición Maki, no digas eso. La culpa es mía, no tienes por qué culparte, todos han sido mis errores, acéptalo de una vez.

Nos detuvimos respirando con dificultad, mirándonos a la cara, llorando. No había nadie a nuestro alrededor, pero parecía que el mundo entero nos escuchaba. Mi pecho se sentía oprimido, y podía sentir que el de Maki estaba igual. Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

–Nico-chan… no puedo aceptar que tú tengas la culpa, porque no es verdad.

–Y yo no puedo aceptar que tú la tengas, porque tampoco es verdad.

Le tomé la mano. A pesar de llevar guantes, pude sentir su mano fría. Ella temblaba, estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada. La llevé conmigo hasta las bancas del pequeño jardín del canal de televisión y nos sentamos, una al lado de la otra. Miré mis flores y aspiré su aroma.

– ¿Por qué somos tan idiotas Maki-chan?

–Nozomi dice que es… porque somos iguales. Y los polos iguales se repelen.

–Pero yo no quiero repelerte –dije y puse las flores a mi lado para tomarle sus manos–. Yo quiero atraerte a mí, quiero apresarte, tenerte conmigo y no dejarte ir nunca.

–Nico-chan…

–Maki, ayer me propasé contigo. Ayer abusé de tu confianza, perdí la cabeza… quería obligarte a hacer algo que tu no querías.

–Eso no es verdad Nico-chan –suspiró y soltó mis manos. Tomó su mechón de cabello y desvió la mirada con sonrojo–. Yo solo… reaccioné como una niña, con miedo. Miedo de… ser yo.

–Pero Maki-chan… de verdad lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

–Pero… –suspiró y bajó la mirada.

Sonreí y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella me miró de reojo, pero volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, aunque con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

–Maki-chan, ¿alguna vez has pensado que tal vez no estamos destinadas? ¿Qué no somos como Kotori y Umi, o Eli y Nozomi? ¿Qué tal vez el verdadero amor de tu vida no sea yo?

–No digas estupideces Nico-chan –me contestó molesta–. Nunca pensaría algo así, porque para mí…

– ¿Para ti? –y la miré, ya que se había quedado callada.

–Para mí… –se sonrojó por completo–…tu eres mi todo en este momento. Solo tú me importas y solo por ti existo. No hay nada, ni nadie que me haga pensar diferente.

–Esas palabras suenan a Nozomi –dije riendo un poco. Ella me encaró enojada.

–Son mías, salen de aquí –se colocó la mano en su pecho–. Salen de mí. Si no quieres creerlo, allá tú, pero todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad.

–Lo sé… –dije y le tomé nuevamente las manos–. No tienes que enojarte mi pequeña tsundere. Sé que lo que sientes por mí es real.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos acercamos despacio. Ella cerró los ojos y yo cerré los míos. Despacio nuestros labios se unieron en un beso muy lento, muy lleno de sentimiento. Fueron segundos de mucho cariño. Nos separamos y noté que ella lloraba.

– ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?

–Que siempre que nos besamos… –se secó las lágrimas–…segundos después comenzamos a pelear por una tontería.

– ¿Y por cuál tontería discutiríamos ahora? –le pregunté acariciando su mejilla. Ella se mordió el labio.

–No lo sé… puede ser… ¿qué hacías con tu senpai cuando llegué?

La forma en la que lo preguntó, dudosa, incluso en un susurro, me hizo entender que ella de verdad estaba temerosa, de mostrarse, imperfecta. Suspiré y le continué acariciando la mejilla.

– ¿Celosa? –Asintió–. No estábamos haciendo más que hablar Maki.

–Pero tenía tus manos agarradas. Y las besó…

–Suzuki-senpai es un gran amigo Maki-chan. Solo eso.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Yo suspiré y me coloqué de rodillas sobre la banca para quedar más alta que ella y le besé la frente.

– ¿Y puedo saber porque le dijiste a Nozomi lo de nosotras? Ahora se lo va a contar a todas las demás.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –Comenzó a subir su tono de voz–. Vivo con ella y sabes cómo puede ser. Además fue ella la que me dijo que fuera a hablar contigo ayer.

Comenzamos a reírnos. De verdad que empezábamos a discutir por todo. Maki me abrazó, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y yo comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Miré hacia el edificio del canal. Suzuki me levantaba los pulgares con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Nico-chan… –susurró ella despacio–…quiero estar siempre contigo.

–Yo también Maki-chan. Yo extraño despertar todas las mañanas y no verte a mi lado.

–Pero debes aceptar que era incómodo… en esa cama dormir dos personas, con tu mal dormir.

– ¿Mi mal dormir? –dije mirándola fijamente.

–Ahora vas a negar que no. Tú y Honoka-chan son las peores durmiendo. Aún recuerdo los viajes que hicimos en la preparatoria.

–Ahora soy yo la que se abraza a la otra como una ventosa, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

–Ah… yo no… –se sonrojó y desvió la mirada agarrando su mechón de cabello–…lo que dices es mentira.

Me comencé a reír y me senté normalmente en la banca. Miré el móvil, ya faltaba poco para que terminara mi descanso. Lancé un suspiro y miré a Maki que me miraba fijamente.

– ¿Ya tienes que regresar?

–Sí. Debo ponerme el disfraz para volver al set.

–Nunca te he visto con ese disfraz. De seguro te ha de quedar grande.

– ¿Me estás llamando pequeña? –y enarqué una ceja. Ella me desafió con la mirada.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y leí el nombre de Honoka en la pantalla. Miré a Maki que levantó los hombros confundida.

–Aló.

–Nico-chan, reunión, urgente, en casa de Umi, a las cinco, no puedes faltar –y me colgó. Yo miré mi teléfono como si tuviera la culpa. Maki levantó una ceja.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Honoka que está loca, dijo que… –pero me interrumpió la melodía del teléfono de Maki. Ella lo sacó de su pantalón y se mordió el labio.

–Aló, ¿Honoka?

Maki se alejó el teléfono de la oreja, y pude escuchar las palabras, "Umi", "cinco", "faltar".

– ¿Honoka-chan que sucede?

Pero le colgaron. Me miró y yo sonreí.

–Honoka sigue siendo la misma. Escandalosa y atolondrada.

– ¿Qué querrá ahora? Sonaba urgente.

–Mmm… no lo sé –dije poniéndome de pie y recogiendo mis flores–. Lo que sí sé, es que tendré que correr si quiero llegar a tiempo, ya que salgo a las cuatro y treinta.

–Si quieres… te puedo esperar y nos vamos juntas –dijo de forma indiferente, jugando con su cabello.

– ¿Segura? Mira que si no puedo terminar de grabar, tendré que quedarme y también faltarías y Honoka se pondría muy molesta.

–Si no quieres que te espere, dilo y ya, no lo haré. No te pongas con excusas.

–Ay Maki-chan –dije soltando un suspiro. Ella me miró.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le solté de repente. Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Comenzó a toser.

– ¡¿Qué… cof, cof… dijiste?!

–Lo que escuchaste. Claro, sino te interesa dímelo y ya. Tampoco necesitas ponerte con tus cambios de…

No pude terminar la frase porque Maki se había levantado rápidamente y había unido sus labios a los míos. Yo incluso me paré de puntillas para profundizar ese beso sorpresivo que me había dado. Debo aceptar que me encantaba besar esa boca, me encantaba saborear esos labios.

Nos separamos sin aliento y sonrojadas. Me pasé la lengua despacio por mis labios mientras ella apartaba la mirada.

–Claro que me interesa… pero no sé si puedo estar segura de que de verdad quieras que yo sea tu novia.

La volví a besar, esta vez abrazándola por completo, dejando caer las flores al suelo. Nos separamos a los pocos segundos y sonreí.

– ¿Quieres más pruebas? Todavía tengo diez minutos para seguirte demostrando todo lo que quieras.

–Ya me quedó claro Nico-chan, no te preocupes.

Sonreímos. Recogí mis flores y la tomé de la mano para llevarla al interior del canal. Justo en la recepción estaba Suzuki, hablando con la recepcionista. Al vernos entrar, Maki intentó soltarse, pero yo la aprisioné con fuerza.

–Suzuki-senpai, ven.

Él sonrió y se acercó. Pude notar como Maki soltaba un suspiro molesto y desviaba la mirada. Aun intentaba soltarse. Yo sonreí y tomé aire.

–La gran Nico Ni quiere presentarte a su hermosa novia tsundere, Nishikino Maki.

Maki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y me miró. Suzuki sonrió más ampliamente he hizo una reverencia pronunciada. Ella sonrojó y me miró, pero sonrió al ver que yo le sonreía completamente.

* * *

¿Cuanto duraran estas dos juntas, cuando discuten asi, por todo? ¿Y cuando podrá consumarse ese romance? ¿Pronto?

Aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero les guste, es corto, porque se centra en ellas dos. Dejen sus comentarios, que saben que me gusta leerlos. Pronto un capitulo más. Nos leemos.


	45. Chapter 45

–Demonios Honoka, deja de caminar para allá y para acá que me pones histérica.

Umi-chan golpeó la mesa con el puño, tratando de llamar la atención de Honoka-chan que se movía de un lado para el otro dentro del Dojo. Yo reí, de forma nerviosa, porque me sentía igual que Umi-chan, estresada de ver a mi amiga dando tumbos por la sala.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan –dije colocando mis manos en sus hombros, ya que yo estaba de pie, detrás de ella.

–Pero Kotori –me dijo levantando la mirada–. Me pone de los nervios verla así.

–Honoka-chan, por favor, ¿dinos que sucede?

–No puedo Kotori-chan –dijo ella sin detenerse. Suspiró–. Cuando estén todas se los diré.

– ¿Pero es algo malo? Es que me estás asustando igual que Umi-chan.

–Si no te detienes Honoka, voy a darte un golpe.

Honoka-chan se detuvo en seco y tragó grueso. Miró a Umi-chan que la observaba fijamente con una expresión molesta. Yo reí nuevamente de forma nerviosa y me coloqué entre las dos, mirando a Umi-chan.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan.

Le hice un puchero, que sé que a ella le gusta, y suspiró cruzando los brazos.

–Eres mala Kotori. Sabes que no puedo negarte si haces esa cara.

Sonreí y le besé la frente. Honoka lanzó un suspiro fuerte y se dejó caer en el suelo.

–Ah… ya se están tardando. Les dije a las cinco.

–Honoka-chan, son las cinco y cinco minutos, no desesperes.

–Además Honoka –dijo Umi-chan con un tono un poco más dócil–. Todas tienen sus compromisos. Eli está en su terapia. Nozomi está en el templo. Rin está en la escuela y Nico en el canal de televisión.

–Lo sé Umi-chan, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que estoy ansiosa.

–Si nos dijeras lo que te pasa, no estarías tan ansiosa –le recriminó Umi-chan seriamente.

Escuchamos el timbre de la casa. Honoka se sentó mejor y cruzó las piernas. Yo sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta, dejando a las dos chicas en el Dojo.

–Perdón por llegar tarde Kotori-chan –dijo Hanayo-chan apenas abrí la puerta. Respiraba un poco agitada y tenía las mejillas coloradas.

–Descuida Hanayo-chan, eres la primera en llegar.

Hanayo-chan sonrió y se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vi una cabellera naranja moviéndose rápidamente hacia la casa.

– ¡Kayo-chin espérame! –grito Rin-chan apurando el paso. Hanayo-chan retrocedió un poco.

– ¿Rin-chan?

Hanayo-chan abrió los brazos para recibir a Rin-chan que se lanzó sobre ella. Sonreí al verlas, siempre tan unidas. Me gustaba mucho esa amistad inocente que tenían. Rin-chan respiró profundamente y me miró.

–Kotori-chan, ¿no llegué tarde verdad nya?

–No Rin-chan.

– ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido Rin-chan? Sales hasta las cuatro treinta y tu escuela está al otro lado de la ciudad –le preguntó Hanayo-chan, aun sosteniéndola de los brazos.

–Je, je. Rin pidió un permiso para salir un poco antes y he corrido desde la estación nya. Me duelen las piernas por el frio nya.

Las tres nos reímos y entramos a la casa. Hanayo-chan ayudó a Rin-chan a quitarse el abrigo y las botas altas que llevaba y luego las tres caminamos hacia el Dojo. Pude escuchar la voz de Umi-chan, nuevamente fuerte y molesta.

–Honoka, por todos los dioses, ya me estás colmando la paciencia. Quédate quedita o te tiro esta tasa.

Abrí la puerta del Dojo y Honoka-chan rápidamente se colocó detrás de nosotras. Umi-chan estaba de pie y sostenía una taza en su mano con evidente gesto que la iba a arrojar.

– ¡¿Umi-chan?! –dijo Hanayo-chan sorprendida.

–Eh… bienvenidas Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan –he hizo una reverencia.

–Honoka-chan, ¿qué sucede? –pregunté mirando a mi amiga detrás de mí.

–Umi-chan es una salvaje –dijo apenas asomando el rostro. Yo miré a mi novia que había ensombrecido la mirada.

–Vuelves a decirme salvaje y te lo voy a confirmar Honoka.

– ¿Qué sucede nya?

Todas miramos a Rin-chan que esperaba la respuesta con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Umi-chan suspiró y se sentó en su silla.

–Nada Rin-chan, nada. Pasen, y traten de ignorar a Honoka.

Honoka-chan hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos. Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan se rieron y entraron al Dojo, sentándose en el suelo cerca de Umi-chan. Iba a unirme a ellas cuando el timbre nuevamente sonó. Regresé a la puerta de la casa.

–Ara, Kotori-chan. ¿Ya comenzaron?

Nozomi-chan sonrió ampliamente mirándome. Aún llevaba su traje de sacerdotisa debajo de su abrigo color gris. Le negué despacio y sonreí.

–Todavía no han llegado todas.

– ¿Y Elichi ya llegó? –preguntó entrando a la casa.

–No, aún no. Pero no ha de tardar.

–Bueno –levantó una bolsa y volvió a sonreír–. Traje algo para comer. Anpan del templo.

Sonreí y tomé la bolsa mientras ella se quitaba su abrigo. Comenzamos a regresar al Dojo.

– ¿Tienes que volver al templo? –le pregunté. Ella asintió.

–Sí. Hoy me toca quedarme hasta las nueve, porque hay una ceremonia. Como ya se acerca navidad y año nuevo, sabes cómo se ponen las cosas ahí.

Asentí y sonreí. Llegamos al Dojo en donde Rin-chan hablaba moviendo sus manos en grandes círculos, mientras las demás la observaban. Honoka-chan se había alejado hacia el jardín interior de la casa.

–Y entonces, Rin explicó cómo debían hacer el salto y dos de mis estudiantes no me escucharon y…

–Permiso –dijo Nozomi haciendo una reverencia.

–Nozomi-chan, bienvenida –le dijo Umi-chan, y las tres hicieron una leve reverencia.

–Traje Anpan del templo, por si quieren un poco.

–Gracias Nozomi-chan.

Otra vez sonó el timbre. Reí y me alejé de ellas. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré una cabellera rubia que miraba hacia el final de la calle con una sonrisa.

–Hola Eli-chan –dije para llamar su atención. Ella se giró y sonrió más.

–Kotori, hola. Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho.

–Descuida. Aún no han llegado ni Nico-chan ni Maki-chan.

– ¿Maki? ¿Pero no se supone que ella trabaja aquí en las tardes?

–Hoy tenía que hacer algo y le pidió permiso a Umi-chan.

Eli sonrió y entró a la casa. Se quitó el blanco abrigo y se acomodó su ropa. Despacio comenzó a caminar a mi lado. Aún cojeaba levemente, pero ya podía caminar si su bastón. Sonreí.

– ¿Te veo mucho mejor, Eli-chan?

–Ya puedo caminar bien. Solo debo… fortalecer un poco más el músculo alrededor de la rodilla. Pero ya la lesión quedó atrás.

Llegamos al Dojo y abrimos la puerta. Todas nos miraron y la sonrisa de Nozomi-chan se hizo enorme en su rostro.

–Eli-chan, bienvenida –dijo Umi-chan, que se había sentado en el suelo con las demás. Eli-chan hizo una reverencia.

–Gracias Umi. Perdón por llegar tarde.

–Elichi, ven. Traje Anpan.

Eli-chan se acercó a Nozomi-chan y se sentó junto a ella. Se besaron tiernamente y la rubia miró a Honoka-chan que comía con mucha paciencia, y la mirada algo perdida.

–Honoka, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó. No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Honoka-chan? –le dijo Hanayo, tocando su brazo ya que estaba sentada a su lado.

– ¿Eh?

–Por los dioses Honoka, de verdad me estás poniendo nerviosa –le dijo Umi-chan pero en un tono preocupado. Yo me senté a su lado y tomé su mano.

–Lo siento chicas, de verdad estoy ansiosa.

Continuamos comiendo mientras Eli-chan nos contaba su proceso de rehabilitación de hoy, y Nozomi-chan relataba un suceso que ocurrió en el templo en la mañana. Cuando ya casi eran las cinco y treinta, Eli-chan suspiró.

–Honoka, creo que Maki y Nico no van a venir.

–Pienso igual que Elichi. Por qué no comienzas con la reunión.

Honoka-chan se mordió el labio y nos miró. Suspiró y asintió despacio, poniéndose de pie. Hanayo-chan levantó la mano.

– ¿Por qué no las llamamos, para ver dónde están?

–Rin piensa igual que Kayo-chin, nya.

Eli-chan iba a decir algo cuando sonó el timbre. Me puse de pie con una sonrisa y me apresuré a llegar a la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré a dos chicas, agachadas, con sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire. Sonreí un poco más.

–Nico-chan, Maki-chan, bienvenidas.

–No… no… no han comenzado aún, ¿verdad? –preguntó Nico, respirando más fuerte. Yo negué.

–Perdónanos por llegar tarde Kotori-chan –dijo Maki-chan, agarrando sus costillas. Las dos tenían las mejillas coloradas, la boca azul y el cabello alborotado.

Me alejé de la puerta y ellas entraron. Se quitaron los abrigos y los zapatos y me siguieron hasta el Dojo. Hanayo-chan venía saliendo del mismo y sonrió al vernos.

–Chicas, que bien que llegaron. ¿Quieren algo caliente de tomar? Iba a preparar chocolate.

Las tres asentimos y Maki-chan se ofreció a ayudarle. Yo regresé al Dojo junto a Nico-chan. Todas nos miraron al entrar.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –dijo levantando las manos–. Se atrasó un poco la grabación del programa.

–Descuida Nicochi, las estábamos esperando.

– ¿Vienes sola Nico? –le preguntó Eli-chan mirando hacia la puerta.

–No. Maki-chan viene conmigo, pero está ayudando a Hanayo-chan.

Nos sentamos, Nico-chan al lado de Rin-chan, y yo regresé al lado de Umi-chan. Honoka-chan sonrió y tomó otro trozo de pan. Las dos chicas entraron unos minutos después.

–Permiso –dijo Maki-chan, cargando una bandeja con cuatro vasos y un frasquito color naranja. Hanayo-chan traía otra bandeja con cinco vasos, todos humeantes.

–Que delicioso aroma –dijo Eli-chan sonriendo. Todas reímos.

–Umi-chan, tu medicamento –le dijo Maki-chan acercándose primero a ella. Umi-chan se mordió el labio y la miró.

–Cierto… se me había olvidado.

–Qué harías sin esa eficiente enfermera, Umi-chan –dijo Nozomi-chan, mientras tomaba el vaso que Hanayo-chan le pasaba. Maki-chan sonrojó levemente.

Todas comenzamos a reír y nos acomodamos mejor. Honoka-chan decidió sentarse y formamos un círculo. La miramos fijamente mientras bebía despacio su chocolate.

– ¿Y bien Honoka? ¿Qué necesitabas decirnos tan urgente? –preguntó Eli-chan mirando a mi amiga que suspiró y sonrió.

–No nos salgas con que estás embarazada –comentó Nozomi-chan y todas miramos a Honoka-chan que rio y negó.

–Chicas… bueno, tengo algo que decirles, pero no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar y sí todas estarán de acuerdo.

–Dilo nya, que queremos saberlo.

–Sí Honoka-chan, por favor –dijo Hanayo-chan en su susurro habitual.

–Antes de que Honoka diga algo –dijo Nico-chan levantando la mano–. Yo quisiera decir algo importante.

Nico-chan miró a Maki-chan quien se había cruzado de brazos y jugaba con su mechón de cabello habitual. La pelirroja estaba un poco sonrojada.

–Haz lo que quieras Nico-chan –dijo y desvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué nos tienes que decir Nicochi?

–Bueno… –se aclaró la garganta–. El día de hoy, Maki-chan y yo decidimos hacernos novias y comenzar una relación formal.

–Ah, ¿era eso? –Dijo Rin-chan soltando un soplido de decepción–. Ya lo sabíamos nya.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Nico-chan molesta. Todas comenzamos a reír.

–Es algo que suponíamos desde hace tiempo Nico-chan –le dije tiernamente–. Era imposible que no pasara.

–Ustedes…

–Te lo dije Nico-chan. No necesitabas haberlo dicho para que lo supieran –le dijo Maki-chan en tono serio. Nico-chan la miró con una ceja levantada.

–Te equivocas Makichi –dijo Nozomi-chan mirándola fijamente–. Es bueno que lo hayan dicho, porque así, se hace más sólida su relación.

–Nozomi…

–Aunque eso también nos hace ver que somos un grupo extraño de depravadas –agregó riendo con una carcajada–. ¿Qué acaso ninguna siente nada por los hombres?

Comenzamos a reír todas a carcajadas. Luego de unos minutos, nuevamente íbamos recobrando la compostura y mirando a Honoka-chan que suspiraba secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Nico, Maki, en verdad, felicidades por su noviazgo –dijo Eli-chan con una sonrisa.

Las dos se miraron y se sonrojaron. Umi-chan carraspeó y miró a Honoka-chan fijamente.

–Bien Honoka, ahora sí, dinos que es lo importante.

Honoka-chan pasó su mirada por todas lentamente. Se mordió el labio y lanzó un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Chicas, el día de hoy… un periodista de espectáculos me pidió una cita para entrevistarnos y escribir un artículo sobre **μ's** , sobre el regreso de **μ's**.

Todas la miramos atónitas, sorprendidas. Eli-chan fue la primera en recuperarse.

– ¿Regreso de **μ's**? Honoka, ¿qué quieres decir?

Honoka-chan desvió la mirada, incómoda y buscando como explicarse. Miré a Umi-chan que me devolvió la mirada igual que yo, confundida.

–Honoka-chan… –dije.

–Chicas, sé que suena sorpresivo, suena incluso loco, pero… Tsubasa dice que es nuestra oportunidad para…

–Espera Honoka, ¿qué tiene que ver Tsubasa en esto? –preguntó Nico-chan en tono fuerte. Honoka-chan se mordió el labio.

–Bueno… Tsubasa-san fue la que nos consiguió la entrevista. Ella pensó en nosotras.

– ¿Y por qué estaba contigo? –preguntó Maki-chan. Honoka-chan suspiró.

–Porque estábamos hablando. Necesitaba pedirle ayuda con un asunto –y miró a Umi-chan. No entendí por qué lo hizo, pero Umi-chan se mordió el labio y evitó mi mirada.

–Bueno –dijo Eli-chan–. Retomando la conversación… ¿Qué es eso de la entrevista?

Honoka-chan, se bebió lo último de chocolate en su vaso y volvió a lanzar un largo y fuerte suspiro.

–Chicas… Tsubasa le dijo al periodista, que **μ's** está preparando su regreso. El periodista nos conoce, sabe quiénes somos y, bueno, me pidió si podía entrevistarnos.

–Le dijiste que no, ¿verdad Honoka? –dijo Umi-chan apresuradamente. Honoka-chan se mordió el labio.

–En realidad, le había dicho que lo iba a hablar con ustedes. Pero Tsubasa insistió tanto en que aceptara que… le dije que sí.

– ¡¿Qué?! –dijimos todas al mismo tiempo. Honoka-chan se tapó los oídos con las manos.

–Acaso estás loca Honoka –gritó Umi-chan visiblemente molesta–. ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que sí sin consultarnos?

–Umi tiene razón Honoka. Esto lo hemos hablado y pensé que había quedado claro que **μ's** no está por regresar, por lo menos no ahora que no estamos las nueve.

–Además Honoka –dijo Nico-chan mirándola fijamente–. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decir? ¿Qué estamos esperanzadas en volver pero que no tenemos productora ni manager?

Honoka-chan se hizo pequeña y bajó la cabeza. Yo me mordí el labio, mientras escuchaba los reclamos de todas las chicas. Suspiré y levanté la voz.

– ¡Chicas alto! –todas dejaron de hablar y me miraron fijamente, incluida Honoka-chan.

–Kotori…

–Umi-chan, chicas, por favor dejemos que Honoka-chan termine de explicar porque lo hizo y después…

–Y después la crucificamos en una hoguera nya.

Todas comenzaron a reír menos Honoka-chan, Umi-chan y yo. Maki-chan suspiró.

–Creo que Kotori-chan tiene razón.

–A ver Honoka, explícate –exigió Nico-chan y todas miramos a mi amiga.

Ella suspiró y entrelazó las manos frente a ella. Se notaba tensa, nerviosa. Su boca estaba seca y le bajaba el sudor por el cuello.

–Chicas… el periodista, trabaja para una nueva revista, y quería una exclusiva de A-RISE. Tsubasa-san le dijo que no podía dársela porque la empresa es la que decide.

–Desventajas de tener una productora –dijo Nico-chan soltando una risa.

–El periodista ya se iba a marchar, y entonces Tsu… Tsubasa salió con la idea de que, como primicia, tuviera un artículo hablando del regreso de **μ's**. Yo… le dije que no era cierto, pero Tsubasa-san lo convenció… me convenció y…

–Honoka…

–Lo siento chicas –hizo una reverencia–. Debí haberles preguntado primero antes de aceptar, pero es que Tsubasa… ella insistió que era lo mejor.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Eli-chan.

–Porque ella quiere que **μ's** regrese, por nosotras.

– ¿Nosotras? –dijo Hanayo-chan sorprendida. Honoka-chan asintió.

–Tsubasa dice que todas, llevamos dentro el deseo de volver a cantar como grupo.

Nos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos unas a otras. Nico-chan se mordió el labio y suspiró.

–Yo aún creo que μ's puede volver. Yo quiero que vuelva.

–Yo también nya. Ese ha sido mi deseo desde que me lo dijiste Honoka-chan. Y sé que Kayo-chin piensa igual.

–Es verdad Honoka-chan. Yo quisiera que volviera.

–A decir verdad… –dijo Maki-chan, sin mirarnos, en su pose habitual de brazos cruzados y jugando con su cabello–…aunque dije que no regresaría al grupo, siempre quise que todo fuera como antes, y que fuéramos siempre μ's.

–Chicas…

–Tal vez nadie lo dijo abiertamente Honoka –dijo Eli-chan, mirándola fijamente–. Pero todas queremos mucho a μ's, y deseamos que eso regrese.

–Ara, parece que Tsubasa-san es adivina o vidente.

–Honoka-chan… –dije mirándola fijamente. Honoka-chan nos miró a Umi-chan y a mí. Yo sonreí, porque podía entender a Honoka-chan. Ella se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no era necesario, no porque lo sintiera así, sino por Umi-chan, para no hacerla sentir mal. Umi-chan tuvo que pensar igual, porque sonrió y se aclaró la voz.

–Honoka… Yo tal vez no pueda participar del grupo, como hacía antes, pero también deseaba verlas a todas, como μ's.

–Umi-chan… –dijo mordiendo su labio.

–Y bien… –dijo Nico-chan en un suspiro–. Ya que cometiste el error de aceptar una entrevista sin preguntar… ¿Cuándo es la dichosa entrevista?

–Bueno… –se mordió el labio–. Él quería que fuera mañana. Quiere hacer una entrevista y una sesión de fotos.

– ¿Fotos también? –dijo Umi-chan un poco escandalizada.

–Uh, ¿fotos en lencería o traje de baño? –preguntó Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa pícara en su cara. Umi-chan la miró asustada.

– ¿Qué? Dime que no es verdad Honoka. Fotos así de indecentes no.

–En realidad… solo sé que son fotografías pero no me dijo nada más. Tsubasa dice que debemos llevar uno de nuestros trajes.

–El de Kira Kira Sensation es bonito nya. Rin cree que podríamos llevar ese. ¿Tú que crees Kayo-chin?

–Me parece bien Rin-chan. Además es el único traje que tenemos.

–Eso no es verdad –dije con una sonrisa. Todas me miraron confusas.

–Kotori… –dijo Umi-chan tomando mi mano–. ¿No dirás que…?

Asentí y fui a buscar mi cuaderno de diseño, que siempre llevaba conmigo. Volví a sentarme con ellas y comencé a buscar una página del mismo. Cuando la encontré, levanté el cuaderno y mostré el dibujo. Umi-chan automáticamente se sonrojo.

– ¿Qué es eso Kotori? –preguntó Eli-chan. Rin-chan levantó la mano.

–Es un retrato de Umi-chan. Que hermosa nya.

–No, eso no es lo que quería mostrarles. Es esto –y señalé el vestido del dibujo. Todas se acercaron más al libro, mirando fijamente.

–Eso es… ¿un traje nuevo? –preguntó Maki-chan con voz sorprendida. Yo asentí sonriendo.

–Está hermoso Kotori-chan –dijo Honoka-chan. Nozomi-chan asintió y sonrió.

–Eres buena dibujando Kotori-chan.

–Sí, sí, muy bonito y todo, pero, no existen. Kotori tiene que coserlos. Y la entrevista es mañana –dijo Nico-chan algo molesta.

–En realidad… –comenzó a decir Honoka-chan sin dejar de ver el dibujo–. Le pedí que la hiciera el sábado, que ninguna trabaja.

–Ah bueno –dijo Nozomi-chan sonriendo–. Eso nos da tres días para hacerlos. ¿Se puede Kotori-chan?

–En realidad, ya los estaba confeccionando. Ya tengo listo el de Umi-chan, y estaba terminando el de Honoka-chan.

Todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y yo sonreí ampliamente. Umi-chan me tocó el brazo levemente.

– ¿Ya tienes el mío hecho, Kotori? –Asentí y ella se puso triste.

–Pues claro que lo tiene que tener listo Umi-chan, **μ's** somos las nueve –dijo Eli-chan sonriendo. Todas asintieron y Umi-chan se mordió el labio, a punto de llorar.

–Y si se ve como en ese dibujo, te vas a ver hermosa Umi-chan –dijo Hanayo-chan tímidamente. Todas rieron.

–Entonces yo puedo ayudarte Kotori –dijo Nico-chan con una sonrisa.

–Cierto. Nicochi te puede dar una mano con los trajes.

–Pero Nico-chan –pregunté en un susurro–. Tú tienes que trabajar.

–Pero lo haré en la noche. La gran Nico Ni no va a perder esta oportunidad.

–Yo también puedo ayudar –dijo Hanayo-chan levantando la mano y en un susurro.

–Entonces –llamó la atención Maki-chan–. ¿Esto significa que si vamos a ir a la entrevista?

– ¿Dijiste vamos Maki-chan? –preguntó Rin-chan acercándose a ella. Maki-chan sonrojó cuando todas la miramos fijamente.

–Eh… por supuesto que voy a ir –dijo desviando la mirada y enredando su cabello–. Ya escuchaste a Eli-chan, **μ's** somos las nueve.

Rin-chan saltó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Maki-chan comenzó a forcejear para soltarse mientras las demás reíamos. Honoka-chan suspiró y me miró.

–Tsubasa-san tenía razón. Ella siempre ha creído en nosotras.

Umi-chan y yo asentimos con una sonrisa. Nozomi-chan nos miró y sonrió de forma algo malvada.

–Honochi, tengo una pregunta.

Todas guardaron silencio, incluso Rin-chan soltó a Maki-chan. Honoka-chan se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

–Has estado mencionando a Tsubasa-san durante toda la conversación. ¿Es que acaso ustedes tienen algo?

Honoka-chan miró a Umi-chan que le sonrió de manera dulce y le asintió. Todas esperábamos la respuesta de Honoka-chan que se había sonrojado.

–Chicas… Tsubasa y yo… somos novias.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritamos todas, incluida Umi-chan.

–Pero Honoka, ayer me dijiste que solo habían salido unas cuantas veces, no que era tu novia.

–Es que hoy lo oficializamos… por eso no lo sabías.

Todas empezamos a reír al ver como Umi-chan se llevaba una mano a la cara y negaba despacio mientras Honoka-chan se mordía la lengua. Nozomi-chan sonrió y nos miró a todas.

–Confirmo lo que dije. Somos un grupo raro de depravadas.

Y todas comenzamos a reír nuevamente a carcajadas.

* * *

Un capitulo divertido, pero poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final. Espero les guste y comenten que les pareció.

Gracias por leer mi historia.


	46. Chapter 46

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué no puedo sonreír con todo mí ser? ¿Por qué me siento tan triste? Estoy rodeada de mis amigas, pero… me siento tan deprimida. Será acaso que… me falta algo.

–Bien, una foto más.

Todas sonríen. Eli-chan con ese gesto fino y decidido. Nozomi-chan, con esa sonrisa maternal y cálida. Nico-chan, y su sonrisa de Idol. Maki-chan, con su sonrisa hermosa y fuerte. Kotori-chan, sonriendo con esa dulzura que la caracteriza. Honoka-chan y su enérgica sonrisa, Umi-chan y su sonrisa más sincera, y Kayo-chin… con esa sonrisa tímida y hermosa que me enamora. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo sonreír?

–Bien, otra foto más.

Veo el flash de la cámara, veo al fotógrafo hacer su trabajo. Vuelvo a ver a mis compañeras, pero me siento triste, mi pecho duele.

–Hoshizora-san, por favor, mira hacia acá. ¿Hoshizora-san?

– ¿Rin-chan?

Nozomi-chan tocó mi brazo y Eli-chan me llamó en un susurro. Las miré a todas, que tenían su mirada fija en mí. Sacudí la cabeza.

– ¿Rin-chan, estás bien?

Kayo-chin me miraba fijamente. Ella estaba sentada en una silla, delante de mí, al lado de Umi-chan. Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan que estaban también sentadas, tomaron mi mano.

– ¿Rin? –dijo Nico-chan una vez más, asomando su rostro al lado de Nozomi-chan. Maki-chan que estaba al lado de ella también me miraba.

– ¿Sucede algo Rin-chan?

Umi-chan se levantó y me miró fijamente. Yo me mordí el labio y negué despacio.

–No pasa nada chicas. Rin estaba solo pensando nya.

– ¿De verdad no sucede nada Rin-chan? Estás algo pálida –dijo Eli-chan tocando mi frente. Yo negué y sonreí.

–Sigamos con las fotos nya –y levanté mis manos.

Todas rieron, pero Kayo-chin mantuvo su mirada fija en mí unos segundos.

–Ya solo faltan unas cuantas fotos, ya casi terminamos.

El fotógrafo continuó su trabajo. Una, dos, cinco fotos más. Yo puse una sonrisa pero podía notar que las chicas a mi lado me miraban de reojo. El fotógrafo miró la cámara una última vez y sonrió.

–Bien, hemos terminado.

–Gracias por su buen trabajo –dijimos las nueve haciendo una reverencia. Las personas que estaban en la habitación, sonrieron y también hicieron una reverencia.

–Gracias a ustedes chicas por su excelente trabajo –dijo el hombre de gafas que nos había hecho la entrevista. Se acercó aplaudiéndonos–. Lucieron realmente hermosas en las fotografías.

–La gran Nico Ni siempre va a lucir hermosa. Es la más hermosa de las nueve.

–Cuidado te caes de la nube Nico-chan –le dijo Maki-chan en tono indiferente. Nico-chan la miró fríamente. Eli-chan sonrió y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

–De verdad señor Miyamoto, muchas gracias por darnos una oportunidad en su revista.

–Para nada señorita Ayase. Este artículo será un éxito para ustedes y para la revista. Le agradezco a la señorita Kousaka por haber aceptado.

–Je, je, je… –y Honoka-chan se rascó la cabeza mordiendo su lengua–. En realidad, es gracias a Tsubasa-san por ser tan insistente.

Todas comenzaron a reír. El hombre asintió y nos miró fijamente.

–En cuanto esté lista la maqueta, se las haré llegar para que puedan revisarla.

–No es necesario señor Miyamoto –dijo Eli-chan, bajando de la plataforma en la que estábamos–. Confiamos en su trabajo.

– ¿Cuándo sale la revista señor Miyamoto? –preguntó Nico-chan en ese tono de Idol que ponía desde la preparatoria.

–Bueno, esperamos que pronto, probablemente luego de las fiestas de año nuevo. La primera semana de Enero.

Todas sonreímos. El hombre asintió y volvió a hacer una leve reverencia.

–Chicas, muchas gracias. Espero podamos colaborar nuevamente en el futuro.

Todas volvimos a hacer una reverencia. El hombre se alejó y nos dejó a solas. Maki-chan y Nico-chan comenzaron a bajar de la plataforma. Kayo-chin se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano.

–Rin-chan, ¿estás bien?

–Eh… sí Kayo-chin, estoy bien.

–No mientas Rin-chan, ¿qué sucede?

Nozomi-chan aún estaba a mi lado, sobre la plataforma y me miraba fijamente, no molesta, sino preocupada. Todas las demás esperaban en silencio.

–Eh… de verdad estoy… –pero guardé silencio al ver el rostro de todas las chicas. En ese momento entendí que era lo que me pasaba.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que las nueve estuvimos así, vistiendo el mismo traje, sonriendo juntas, cantando juntas. Ya había comenzado a olvidar lo que se sentía ser Idol. Y por eso cuando Honoka-chan me lo propuso unos meses atrás, fue como si esa llama se encendiera nuevamente.

– ¿Rin-chan? –dijo la líder, acercándose a mí. Mis ojos no aguantaron más las lágrimas y las dejaron salir. Todas se asustaron.

–Chicas… por favor… nunca nos volvamos a separar…

Mi voz salió quebrada, salió baja, salió triste. Todas se miraron y Kayo-chin fue la primera en abrazarme, a lo cual le siguieron las demás. Fue un abrazo cálido, fue un abrazo bonito. Pero noté algo. Umi-chan no se había unido al abrazo, y lloraba mordiendo su labio.

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Rin-chan… yo no… puedo prometerte eso…

–Umi-chan… –dije cuando comprendí lo que pasaba. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la abracé–. Lo siento Umi-chan… no quise…

Ella negó y me abrazó con toda su fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de todas las demás chicas. Me sentí como una basura, pero Umi-chan acarició mi mejilla y me dio un beso en ella.

–Estaré contigo Rin-chan, y con las demás el tiempo que pueda.

– ¿Umi-chan…?

Sonreímos y nos separamos. Nico-chan se había girado, de seguro para que no la viéramos llorando y se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Eso era lo que te mortificaba Rin? ¿Por eso estabas distraída?

–Es que… –dije bajando la mirada–…recordé lo mucho que me gusta ser Idol, ahora que nos entrevistaron y nos tomaron las fotos… y también recordé lo sola que me sentí cuando todas, excepto mi Kayo-chin, nos alejamos.

–Rin-chan…

–Es verdad Kayo-chin. Me puse triste al recordar eso, y es por eso que…

–Lo entendemos Rin-chan –me dijo Eli-chan acariciando mi cabeza–. Es algo que todas sentimos por dentro.

–Pero ahora estamos juntas Rin-chan –comenzó a decir la enérgica Honoka-chan–. Ahora estamos comenzando a salir adelante. Vamos a ir un paso a la vez.

Sonreí y asentí fuertemente. Todas sonrieron y nos abrazamos una vez más. Cuando nos separamos Maki-chan suspiró.

–Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, ya es tarde.

–Makichi tiene razón. ¿Qué van a hacer luego chicas? –todas nos miramos sin saber. Nozomi-chan sonrió–. ¿Qué les parece si…? –pero fue interrumpida por la melodía del teléfono de Kotori-chan.

– ¿Aló, mamá? –todas la miramos–. Sí, está bien. Pero aún no he terminado aquí. Bueno, nos vemos, adiós.

– ¿Qué pasó Kotori? –preguntó Umi-chan, acercándose a ella.

–Mi mamá dice que va a llegar un invitado en la casa, que quiere hablar conmigo. Supongo que es de trabajo.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Está bien Umi-chan, claro que puedes venir conmigo.

Se sonrieron y pegaron nariz con nariz. Nico-chan se metió entre ellas con rostro de molestia y señaló hacia el fondo del lugar en donde aún había trabajadores de la revista.

–Mimos, caricias y besos cuando estén solas –dijo en un susurro.

Reímos y nos fuimos a cambiar. Minutos después, ya todas estábamos con nuestra ropa particular, nuestros abrigos, guantes y algunas, como Maki-chan y Umi-chan, con bufanda y un gorro. Levanté la mano para llamar la atención de todas.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a comer nya?

–Me parece una buena idea –dijo Nozomi-chan sonriendo y mirando a las demás.

Nico-chan suspiró y comenzó a caminar delante. Cuando llegamos fuera del edificio, una fuerte brisa nos recibió helando nuestros huesos. Yo me abracé de Kayo-chin. Honoka-chan estornudó muy fuerte.

–Odio el frío –dijo y todas comenzamos a reír.

–Umi –dijo Maki-chan acercándose a ella–. Debes abrigarte bien. Hace mucho frío.

Todos miramos como Maki-chan acomodaba mejor la bufanda de Umi-chan y su abrigo. Umi-chan estaba sonrojada y miraba de reojo a Kotori-chan que sonreía levemente. Nico-chan fruncía levemente el ceño. De pronto, una figura a lo lejos comenzó a mover las manos.

– ¿Quién es ese nya?

Todas tratamos de enfocar la mirada. Era un sujeto pequeño, en un gran abrigo color café, de cabello largo rubio y unas gafas oscuras enormes. Honoka-chan sonrió y se adelantó unos pasos.

– ¿Honoka? –preguntó Eli-chan. Honoka-chan se detuvo.

–Umi –gritó y se acercó a la chica–. Ven conmigo.

–Eh…

–Honoka-chan, Umi-chan se va a ir conmigo –dijo Kotori-chan algo molesta. Todas las demás nos quedamos en silencio.

–Umi-chan, por favor –y movió la cabeza señalando a la figura a lo lejos. Umi-chan miró hacia ella y se mordió el labio.

–Kotori lo siento. Acabo de recordar que Honoka y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

–Puedo acompañarlas entonces. El invitado no ha llegado aún, así que tengo tiempo para…

– ¡No! –Dijo Honoka-chan con premura–. Es un asunto solo de nosotras.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron Nico-chan y Nozomi-chan y miraron a la figura a lo lejos. Kotori-chan miró a Umi-chan y suspiró.

–Es… está bien Honoka-chan. No te preocupes.

– ¿No te molesta? –preguntó Umi-chan en un susurro. Kotori-chan volvió a sonreír y negó despacio. Despacio le dio un beso en los labios, algo que hizo que Umi-chan se sonrojara mucho.

–Cuídate eso si Umi-chan.

–Si quieren, voy con ustedes –dijo Maki-chan acomodándose su bolso en el hombro. Honoka-chan se mordió el labio.

–Eh… no es necesario Maki-chan, yo cuidaré de Umi. Además es tu día libre.

Todas nos miramos, pero nadie dijo nada. Honoka-chan se despidió con la mano y tomando a Umi-chan del brazo se alejaron hacia el punto donde segundos antes había estado la figura parada. Miré a Kotori-chan que suspiró.

–Bueno chicas. Que disfruten su comida. Nos vemos mañana.

–Kotori –dijo Eli-chan, acercándose a ella–. ¿No te devolvemos los trajes?

–Claro que no Eli-chan. Son de ustedes, guárdenlos y cuídenlos. Tal vez pronto los usemos otra vez.

Kotori-chan sonrió y se despidió de las demás. Se marchó rápidamente. Yo sonreí y le tomé el brazo a Kayo-chin.

– ¡Ahora sí, vamos a comer nya!

–Espera un momento Rin-chan.

Todas miramos a Nozomi-chan que estaba mirando hacia la lejanía, hacia el punto por donde Honoka-chan y Umi-chan se habían marchado. Eli-chan se acercó a ella.

–Nozomi…

– ¿No les parece extraño?

– ¿Qué cosa Nozomi? –preguntó Maki-chan, cruzando los brazos.

–Honoka-chan y Umi-chan están escondiendo algo, y debe estar relacionado con Kotori-chan. ¿No les parece?

–Yo creo que tienes razón –dijo Nico-chan, lanzando un suspiro–. Fue muy evidente.

– ¿Y eso qué? No nos incumbe –respondió cortante Maki-chan. Eli-chan asintió.

–Maki tiene razón. Es un asunto de ellas. Nosotras deberíamos ir a comer, que fue lo que propuso Rin-chan.

– ¿Pero no te da curiosidad Elichi? Digo, a mi sí. ¿Tú no Nicochi?

–La verdad… si –contestó secamente. Maki-chan lanzó un suspiro molesto y agarró su mechón favorito. Me divertía verla en esa pose.

–Nico-chan, no debemos meternos en los asuntos que no nos llaman.

–Pero Maki-chan, me vas a decir que no te llama aunque sea un poco la atención. Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Maki-chan se acomodó mejor y se paró frente a Nico-chan. Ella se paró de puntillas, tratando de quedar a la misma altura.

–No –dijo secamente Maki-chan y sonriendo con suficiencia. Nico-chan enarcó una ceja y de la nada le robó un beso.

–Mentirosa –fue lo único que dijo y le dio la espalda dejando a la pelirroja sonrojada. Kayo-chin levantó su mano tímidamente.

–Yo si tengo curiosidad, pero creo que no deberíamos…

–Ahí está –la cortó Nozomi-chan sonriendo–. Hasta Hanayo-chan siente curiosidad. Está decidido entonces, ¿verdad líder?

Me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Yo me mordí el labio y las miré a todas. Solo Maki-chan no me miraba fijamente. Suspiré.

–Si mi Kayo-chin quiere saberlo, yo no me opondré nya. Vamos.

Nozomi-chan rio y tomó la mano de Eli-chan y comenzó a arrastrarla con velocidad. Yo hice lo mismo con Kayo-chin y comencé a seguirlas. Detrás, podía escuchar los reclamos de Maki-chan tratando de soltarse de Nico-chan que la arrastraba con ella.

Llegamos a la estación, que era lo único importante que había por el camino que tomamos. Para nuestra sorpresa, a varios metros estaba nuestro objetivo, tres personas. Esperaban la llegada del tren.

–No deberíamos estar haciendo esto chicas –dijo Eli-chan. Nozomi-chan le sonrió.

–Un poco de aventura Elichi. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

–Se van a subir al tren nya.

Las tres personas entraron al tren, y nosotras, rápidamente las seguimos, dos vagones atrás. Maki-chan y Eli-chan a regañadientes. Kayo-chin pegó su rostro a la ventana para ver en qué momento se bajaban.

–Me siento como una detective nya –dije con una sonrisa.

–Me siento como una acosadora –dijo Maki-chan lanzando un gran suspiro molesto.

– ¿Me pregunto quién será la chica rubia que va con ellas? –preguntó Eli-chan, mostrando un poco más de interés. Nico-chan suspiró.

–Debe ser Tsubasa disfrazada.

Me apoyé en la cabeza de Kayo-chin para ver también. Ya habíamos pasado dos estaciones pero no se habían bajado. Cuando nos detuvimos en la siguiente, vimos a la chica rubia bajar, y luego a nuestras amigas. Rápidamente corrimos fuera del vagón y la puerta casi atrapa a Nico-chan.

–Demonios, si cogen otro tren, planeamos mejor la salida.

–Deberíamos dejar de seguirlas –resopló Maki-chan. Nozomi-chan se le acercó sonriendo.

–Si no quieres, no tienes que seguirnos Makichi. Toma –y le tendió una llave. Maki-chan suspiró y le apartó la mano sin decir nada.

–Están saliendo de la estación –dijo Kayo-chin emocionada y me tomó de la mano. Comenzamos a correr.

Estábamos en el centro de Shibuya y estaba lleno de personas. Perdí el rastro de Honoka-chan y las demás y noté que Kayo-chin también. Nico-chan y Nozomi-chan también buscaban entre las personas, pero al parecer se nos habían perdido.

–Mejor así –dijo Maki-chan cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Van por allá!

Eli-chan comenzó a señalar hacia la derecha y todas sonreímos. Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara y que Maki-chan lanzara un suspiro de molestia.

Nos acercamos despacio y vimos a las tres chicas entrar en una joyería. Iba a acercarme pero Nozomi-chan me puso una mano frente a ella.

–Esperemos mejor a que salgan.

–Pero quiero saber que están comprando nya.

–Yo… –dijo Maki-chan sonrojándose un poco–…creo imaginarme que es.

Todas la miramos pero ella no dijo nada más y comenzó a jugar con su mechón de cabello. Nos escondimos en una esquina a esperar y unos minutos después, salieron las tres, Umi-chan algo sonrojada con una bolsa en sus manos. Honoka-chan, como siempre escandalosa, señaló hacia un lugar y la rubia asintió, emprendiendo el camino.

– ¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Nico-chan, que se asomaba debajo de mí. Eli-chan se mordió el labio y cruzó los brazos.

–Bueno… viendo que entraron aquí, y evidentemente compraron algo, seguramente irán a comprar algo más a juego, o…

–Se metieron por ese lugar… –dijo Kayo-chin, señalando a lo lejos.

–Van hacia el templo Meiji.

Nozomi-chan sonrió y nos miró instando a que la siguiéramos. Todas asentimos, incluida Maki-chan y caminamos despacio. Al entrar al parque, pensamos en dividirnos para buscarlas, pero Nozomi-chan negó y, liderando al grupo, nos guio hacia el lugar donde ella creía estaban las tres chicas.

Cuando estábamos cerca del lugar, escuchamos la voz de Umi-chan, algo escandalizada.

–Yo no puedo hacer eso… no le puedo decir esas cosas.

–Pero Sonoda-san, son palabras muy hermosas para ella.

–Sí lo son, pero son… me da vergüenza lo que pueda pensar de mi Kotori.

–Umi-chan, por favor compórtate como una adulta.

Nos miramos y despacio nos acercamos al lugar. Honoka-chan estaba de pie al lado de la chica rubia. Ambas miraban a Umi-chan que estaba sentada con sus manos entrelazadas.

–Honoka, es fácil para ti decirlo, porque no tienes complejos.

Honoka-chan suspiró y se acercó a ella. Se agachó y le tomó las manos. Comenzó a hablar en un tono tan bajo que no alcanzábamos a escuchar.

– ¿Qué estarán hablando nya?

–No lo sé Rin-chan, pero parece que si es de Kotori-chan.

–De verdad, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Es privado de ellas.

–Ya Maki-chan, cállate. Estamos aquí, estamos hasta el final.

–Nicochi, no seas tan dura con tu novia.

–Pueden callarse todas que nos van a escuchar.

Eli-chan nos miraba con molestia y colocó un dedo en su boca. Señaló con la cabeza hacia el claro. Honoka-chan se había levantado y esperaba una respuesta de Umi-chan.

– ¿Segura que le gustará de esa manera? –dijo ella en un susurro. La chica rubia se acercó a ella.

–Sonoda-san, te aseguro que todo saldrá fantástico.

–Preciosa –dijo Honoka-chan dirigiéndose a la rubia–. ¿Por qué no le mostramos como debería hacerse?

La rubia sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Se giró hacia Umi-chan y sacó algo de la bolsa al lado de ellas. Maki-chan suspiró.

–Chicas, deberíamos irnos. Esto no nos incumbe. Si ellas no nos han dicho nada es porque…

–Miren –gritó Kayo-chin emocionada.

–Honoka, nunca estuve tan segura, de amarte así como lo hago, sin condición. Mirándote a los ojos quiero pedirte esto.

La rubia abrió la caja y colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Miró fijamente a Honoka-chan que sonrojó pero sonreía ampliamente.

–Honoka mi amor, te quieres casar conmigo.

Todas nos tapamos la boca para no soltar ningún sonido de la sorpresa, solo Maki-chan se tapó la cara con frustración. Ninguna apartaba la mirada mientras Honoka-chan asentía con cara de sorpresa.

–Claro que sí mi amor, claro que sí –y se lanzó en sus brazos, besándola con fuerza. Umi-chan suspiró.

–A ustedes le sale bien porque son iguales… –dijo en un susurro.

–Umi-chan, ten más confianza. Tsu te puede hasta escribir un enorme poema y se lo lees, pero hazlo, por favor.

–Honoka…

–Ya sé Sonoda-san. Ven, práctica con Honoka.

– ¡¿Qué?! No, no puedo.

–Ven –y la tomó de la mano. Eli-chan suspiró y sonrió.

–Así que Umi-chan quiere pedirle matrimonio a Kotori. Que linda.

–No pensé que Umi-chan pudiera pensar eso, Elichi.

–Yo creo que Umi-chan es increíble –terminó por decir Kayo-chin sonriendo. Yo la abracé.

–Pensé que era diferente –resopló Nico-chan aburrida. Yo sonreí.

–Pues esto es diferente nya. Rin también está contenta por esto.

–Yo insisto –comenzó a decir Maki-chan en tono serio– en que deberíamos irnos ya. Ya sabemos lo que están haciendo, y no deberíamos saberlo. Ellas lo mantienen en secreto para que Kotori-chan no se entere.

– ¿Qué no me entere de qué?

Todas nos quedamos heladas. Despacio nos comenzamos a girar y Kotori-chan nos miraba con curiosidad. Nico-chan comenzó a balbucear.

–Ko, Ko, Ko…

–Kotori, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Eli-chan en tono asustado.

–Bueno… pensé que tenía tiempo y podía ir a comer con ustedes, así que regresé pero vi que se marchaban de manera extraña y decidí seguirlas.

–Bueno –dijo Nozomi-chan acercándose a Kotori-chan y tomándola del brazo–. Creo que podríamos irnos ya como propuso Maki-chan, que ya hace hambre.

–Sabes que –dije colocándome en el otro brazo de Kotori-chan– Rin cree que Nozomi-chan tiene mucha razón nya.

–Hay un buen restaurante por… –dijo Kayo-chin pero la fuerte voz de Umi-chan nos interrumpió.

–Ho, Honoka… nunca estuve tan segura, de, de amarte así como lo hago hoy, sin condición. Mirándote a los ojos quiero pedirte esto…

Kotori-chan se soltó de nuestro agarre y se asomó al claro. Maki-chan se giró y cruzó los brazos, Nico-chan se tapó la cara con frustración y Nozomi-chan se mordió el labio. Kayo-chin se abrazó a mí y Eli-chan se quedó de piedra.

Umi-chan estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, sostenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso y tomaba la mano de Honoka-chan que sonreía ampliamente. La chica rubia las miraba fijamente.

– Honoka, te quieres casar conmigo.

–Claro que sí, Umi-chan.

Honoka-chan se lanzó en los brazos de Umi-chan y la chica rubia comenzó a aplaudir. A Kotori-chan le comenzó a temblar el labio y le comenzaron a bajar las lágrimas.

– ¿Umi-chan…? –dijo con voz entrecortada.

Las tres chicas miraron hacia donde estábamos. El sonrojo fuerte que tenía Umi-chan pasó en segundos al blanco más pálido. Honoka-chan se separó de ella y se mordió el labio.

–Eh… Kotori-chan… chicas… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

– ¿Honoka-chan, qué se supone que es esto?

–Este… Kotori-chan, nosotras…

–Umi-chan…

–Kotori, espera, no es lo que estás pensando –le dijo Eli-chan poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Kotori-chan negó y se giró. La chica rubia se quitó la peluca.

– ¡Minami-san detente!

Tsubasa miraba fijamente a Kotori-chan que se había girado y la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Nos miró a todas y comenzó a hablar con tono serio, fuerte y firme.

–No vayas a pensar ninguna estupidez, que veo que ya lo estás haciendo.

–Tsubasa –dijo Eli-chan pero Nozomi-chan le negó despacio.

–Honoka es mi novia, lo sabes. Lo que acabas de escuchar no es cierto.

–Pero… pero… Umi-chan le puso un anillo en su mano.

Honoka-chan se mordió el labio y se quitó el anillo. Era grande y su hermoso diamante brillaba con la luz del sol que se comenzaba a ocultar. Tsubasa suspiró y miró a Umi-chan.

–Sonoda-san… lo lamento.

Ella negó y suspiró. Tomó el anillo y se acercó a nosotras, tenía un rostro triste y nervioso y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

–Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa Kotori… pero…

–Umi-chan lo sentimos –dijo Kayo-chin en un susurro. Ella negó una vez más y llegó frente a Kotori-chan que la miraba aun llorando.

–Honoka y Tsubasa me estaban ayudando a hacer algo… que quiero hacer.

–Umi-chan…

–Quería que fuera especial… que fuera romántico… que fuera… no sé… único…

–Les dije que no debíamos venir –susurró Maki-chan con molestia.

–Pero ya que… estás aquí y…

Umi-chan dudó. Se mordió el labio y noté como temblaban sus manos. Kotori-chan la miraba fijamente esperando.

–Umi-chan… –dijo Honoka-chan–. Hazlo, tú puedes.

Umi-chan suspiró y puso una rodilla en el suelo. Kotori-chan abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida. Le tomaron la mano y la miraron fijamente.

–Kotori, me quiero casar contigo. Quiero compartir lo que me quede de vida a tu lado, quiero que seamos felices, juntas. ¿Aceptas?

Kotori-chan comenzó a llorar y asintió con fuerza. Umi-chan sonrojó y le colocó el anillo en su dedo. Se levantó y Kotori-chan se lanzó sobre ella, tumbándola en el suelo. Todas nos asustamos, pero las dos se besaban tiernamente.

–Bueno… –dijo Tsubasa-san con una sonrisa–. Creo que siempre fue un momento único.

Todas comenzamos a reír, mientras ellas seguían besándose. Honoka-chan nos miró con cierta molestia.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

–Este… –comenzó a balbucear Kayo-chin. Yo me adelanté.

–Es culpa de Nozomi-chan. Ella quería seguirlas.

–Ara, ahora la culpa es solo mía –dijo sonriendo. Maki-chan asintió.

–Pues sí Nozomi. La culpa es tuya y de Nico-chan.

–Pero tú nos seguiste, así que también eres culpable. Todas son culpables –dijo Nico-chan mirando con molestia a Maki-chan que le sostenía la mirada.

–La verdad Honoka, Tsubasa… debemos disculparnos, no fue nuestra intención.

–En realidad si Elichi, sino, no hubiéramos venido.

Todas comenzamos a reír. Tsubasa suspiró y nos miró.

–Mira el lado bueno Ho… ya no tendrás que explicar nada y podrán organizar la boda, más rápido y todas juntas.

Volvimos a reír, mientras las otras dos tortolitos aún seguían besándose acostadas en la hierba.

* * *

Hola. Perdón por la demora. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero les guste. Se que dije que ya estamos cerca del final, pero aún así, no sé cuantos capitulos faltan así que aún hay historia (¿morira Umi? ¿Se podrá casar? ¿Volvera el grupo? ¿Habra lemon?) Dejen sus comentarios.

Por situaciones personales, este será el único capitulo que podré subir en esta semana, lo siento, pero hasta el próximo lunes podré actualizar mis dos historias. Pero espero sigan apoyando ambas y las disfruten.

Gracias.


	47. Chapter 47

Caminamos de regreso a nuestros hogares, todas, menos Umi-chan y Kotori-chan que habían decidido marcharse a la casa de esta última, luego de la accidentada y sorpresiva proposición de matrimonio.

Honoka-chan hablaba sin parar, dejando salir sus ideas para la boda de sus dos mejores amigas, y todas las demás solo la escuchábamos riendo, a excepción de Maki-chan que caminaba muy seria.

–Tendríamos la ceremonia en el templo Kanda y entonces, Nozomi-chan podría ser la sacerdotisa que las case –dijo colocándose frente a la mencionada y caminando de espaldas.

–Ara, ¿quieres que yo cometa un acto ilegal y las case? –respondió Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa pícara.

–Nozomi… ya sabemos que no es legal, simplemente es una boda simbólica para ellas.

–Honochi, claro que lo sé, solo bromeaba.

–En ocasiones tus bromas suenan muy serias Nozomi –dijo Eli-chan enarcando una ceja. Nozomi-chan la miró y amplió su sonrisa.

–Ustedes son mis amigas, haría cualquier cosa por ustedes. Y por ellas dos en especial, seré la sacerdotisa de esa ceremonia.

–Gracias Nozomi-chan –dijo Honoka-chan y la abrazó. Tsubasa-san se sonó la garganta, creo que un poco de molestia.

–Bueno, ya que Tojou-san aceptó, creo que la música la debería poner Nishikino-san, ¿no?

Maki-chan miró a Tsubasa-san y se detuvo. Cruzó los brazos y agarró su mechón de cabello.

–Yo con gusto podría hacerlo, pero creo que son ellas las que deben elegir eso. Es su boda, no la de nosotros.

–Pero Maki-chan –Honoka-chan se acercó a ella–. Tú compones muy linda música. Debes ser tú la que lo haga.

–Tengo tres años de no componer nada Honoka-chan. Prefiero no comprometerme.

–Mala…

–Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Maki-chan –dijo Nico-chan acercándose a ella–. Honoka está organizando todo sin siquiera preguntarles a Umi-chan y a Kotori.

Honoka-chan ensombreció un poco la mirada, pero la cambió a ver que Eli-chan se colocaba a su lado. Yo miré a las demás que esperaban en silencio.

–Honoka-chan conoce mejor a esas dos que nosotras. Creo que está bien que ella organice parcialmente la ceremonia. Eso sí –y la miró fijamente–, pregúntale a ellas mejor, antes de dar por sentado tus ideas.

Honoka-chan suspiró y asintió. Tsubasa se acercó a ella y le tomó el brazo, alejándola un poco de Eli-chan. Nozomi-chan lo notó y sonrió de forma malvada.

–Tsubasa-san tranquila, nadie piensa quitarte a tu Honoka.

–Eh… –se sonrojó–…no es eso. Es que… –desvió la mirada–…Honoka y yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Honoka-chan confusa. Nico-chan se golpeó la frente con frustración.

–Honoka eres idiota.

Todas rieron, excepto yo, que me mantuve en silencio mirando a todas. Rin-chan se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos.

– ¿Sucede algo Kayo-chin?

Sacudí la cabeza y negué despacio. Sonreí y eso pareció calmar a mi amiga que también sonrió. Eli-chan miró su reloj y lanzó un suspiro.

–Bueno, ya es tarde y estamos muy cansadas. Deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas.

–Makichi, ¿te vienes conmigo? –preguntó Nozomi-chan mirando a Maki-chan que suspiró.

–Sí, necesito dormir. Ayer no pude con todo el estrés que tenía por la entrevista.

–Tienes razón Maki-chan, yo tampoco pude –agregó Eli-chan, acomodando su bolso. Tsubasa-san se colocó las gafas y miró a Honoka-chan.

–Nos vamos mi amor. Quiero llevarte a un lugar que sé que te gustara.

–Tsu… –Tsubasa-san sonrió y Honoka-chan asintió–. Está bien. Nos vemos chicas.

Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san se marcharon por una intersección a la derecha. Eli-chan se acercó a Nozomi-chan y la tomó de la cintura, uniendo sus labios. Maki-chan desvió la mirada mientras Nico-chan lanzaba un suspiró molesto. Noté que Rin-chan las miraba fijamente, como hipnotizada.

–Nos vemos mañana mi adivina –le dijo sonriendo. Nozomi-chan se mordió el labio y le besó la nariz.

–Hasta mañana princesa Elichi.

–Oigan ustedes dos, ¿no quedamos que no harían esto en público?

–Pero Nicochi, no hay nadie. No te preocupes.

Nico-chan negó y se alejó de todas un poco, tomando la dirección hacia su casa. Se sonó la garganta y suspiró.

–Vamos Eli, o me voy y te dejo.

–Ya voy Nico, ya voy.

Se volvieron a besar y se separaron. Eli-chan se despidió de las demás y se acercó a Nico-chan que ya comenzaba a caminar. Maki-chan suspiró y se acercó a Nozomi-chan que sonrió.

–Nicochi, ¿y no te vas a despedir de tu novia? Ella también quiere un besito.

–Nozomi, yo no he dicho que… –se sonrojó y no pudimos evitar reír–. No necesito de un beso de despedida.

Nico-chan se frenó en seco y se giró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Maki-chan fijamente. En cinco pasos se acercó a ella y un segundo después la sorprendió, dándole un profundo y fuerte beso. Nozomi-chan incluso abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Vaya… –susurró Rin-chan mirando fijamente ese beso.

– ¿Feliz Nozomi?

–Yo no necesito contestar eso Nicochi. Es Makichi la que sonríe.

Ambas se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. Nico-chan se alejó rápidamente y retomó el camino sin levantar su rostro sonrojado. Eli-chan nos guiñó un ojo y comenzó a seguirla.

–Eso… –comencé a decir con cierto sonrojo–…eso fue un beso muy apasionado Maki-chan.

–Esa idiota –dijo pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa– siempre besa así. No es que me guste –agarró su mechón de cabello.

–Acéptalo Makichi, los besos de la enana te fascinan.

Maki-chan no contestó y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Nozomi-chan que nos sonrió y se despidió con su mano. En unos segundos, ya iba lado a lado, dejando a Rin-chan conmigo. Suspiré y la miré. Estaba distraída murmurando algo para ella.

– ¿Rin-chan?

–Eh… nada Kayo-chin. Vamos.

Comenzó a caminar con su normal energía y yo comencé a seguirla, apurando levemente el paso. Cuando me coloqué a su lado, la miré fijamente, pero ella seguía mirando hacia el frente.

–Rin-chan, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

– ¿Ah? –y me miró.

–Es que en la mañana estabas triste y preocupada.

–Ah… si Kayo-chin, ya estoy mejor nya. De hecho… estoy muy feliz.

– ¿Por lo de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan? –ella asintió.

–Rin quiere ver esa boda nya. Quiere ver a Kotori-chan vestida de blanco y a Umi-chan… vestida de blanco.

–Yo creo que Umi-chan se vería bien de traje –y comencé a reír. Rin-chan asintió y se rascó la cabeza.

–Me gustaría que ya Umi-chan estuviera bien nya. Cuando dije lo de la mañana… sé que la lastimé mucho nya. Ella no merece nada de lo que le pasa nya.

–No fue tu culpa Rin-chan. A todas se nos olvida en ocasiones que ella está mal. Es una pesadilla que no queremos aceptar.

–Solo Kotori-chan está pendiente de ella nya.

–Pero eso es porque la ama demasiado. Ese es un amor puro y hermoso.

Rin-chan se mordió el labio y asintió, luego de eso, no dijo nada más. Caminamos unos minutos más y ya estábamos en mi casa. Suspiré y abrí el portón principal. Ella entrelazó las manos y suspiró.

–Bueno Kayo-chin, nos vemos mañana.

– ¿No quieres pasar un rato Rin-chan?

–Eh… ¿puedo? –preguntó tímidamente, algo que me extrañó de sobremanera.

–Claro, está siempre ha sido tu casa Rin-chan. ¿Me extraña que preguntes?

–Eh…je, je, je… tienes razón –dijo nerviosamente y asintió dos veces.

Entramos a la casa. No había nadie, ya que mamá iba a ir a entregar unos pedidos que le habían hecho de costura y papá tenía un turno extra en el trabajo. Las dos subimos a mi habitación. Entramos y Rin-chan se lanzó en mi cama.

–Siempre me gustó este colchón –dijo abriendo los brazos y las piernas. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

–Si quieres, puedes dormir un rato Rin-chan. Yo iré a darme un baño.

Ella asintió con un sonido y se acomodó mejor en mi cama. Yo sonreí y la miré fijamente. Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, pero de unos meses hacia atrás, era algo más que eso. Oficialmente yo era su Kayo-chin, oficialmente era su novia. Supongo que mis amigas asumen que entre Rin-chan y yo hay algo, pero no les hemos dicho nada. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ni siquiera entre nosotras, ha cambiado algo de nuestra relación. Ella sigue igual conmigo, y yo sigo igual con ella. Ni siquiera nuestros padres lo saben.

Suspiré y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Me sentía agotada, me sentía feliz y a la vez triste. Feliz porque todo nos estaba saliendo bien, porque otra vez estábamos todas juntas, porque otra vez sonreía con ellas. Triste por lo de Umi-chan. Era cierto que cuatro meses atrás pudo ser diferente, y que ella tendría un nuevo corazón, pero ese temor que tuvo y que evitó que se operara, era un temor que yo bien podía entender. Era el mismo temor que yo tenía el día en que me iba a casar con una persona que no quería. El temor de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Recordé lo de mi boda, y no pude evitar reír. Ahora que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan se van a casar, recordé el día de mi frustrada boda. Recordé a Honoka-chan, Maki-chan y Nico-chan, pero sobre todo a mi príncipe… Rin-chan. Sonreí y me hundí en la tina para mojar todo mi cuerpo.

–Kayo-chin, ¿puedo entrar?

Saqué la cabeza del agua y miré a la puerta transparente. Rin-chan estaba de pie al otro lado y esperaba paciente. Me sonrojé, lo sé. Mi cara se estaba calentando demasiado. Carraspee un poco.

–Eh… –las palabras no salían de mi boca.

–Si te incomoda, me voy. Solo quería lavar tu espalda, como cuando éramos niñas nya.

Suspiré. Ese era el problema Rin-chan, que ya no éramos niñas. Que ya no éramos solo amigas de la infancia. Sacudí mi cabeza y me mordí el labio. Rin-chan había estado extraña todo el día, tal vez no era buena idea alejarla. Conteniendo mi sonrojo, suspiré.

–Claro que puedes entrar Rin-chan.

Ella entró con una sonrisa. Yo me hundí un poco más en la bañera y solo dejé mis ojos por encima del agua. Aún tenía puesto los lentes de contacto así que podía ver con total claridad a la chica frente a mí. Llevaba atada una toalla, pero aun así, podía notarle sus lindas piernas, y sus bellos hombros descubiertos. Algo más llamó mi atención, ella estaba sonrojada, por completo, y evitaba mirarme.

–Eh… ¿quieres que lave tu espalda? –preguntó en un susurro. Yo saqué la cabeza y asentí.

Ella sonrió y se colocó de rodillas. Buscó el banquito que estaba cerca de la bañera y lo puso frente a ella. Yo me mordí el labio y salí despacio de la tina con un poco de vergüenza, evitando mirar a Rin-chan. ¿Hace cuánto no hacíamos esto? ¿Tres años? ¿Cinco años? No lo recuerdo.

–Eh…

Rin-chan intentó decir algo pero no pudo, solo evitaba mirarme. Me senté en el banquito y metí mis brazos entre las piernas, cubriendo con ellos todas mis zonas privadas. Sentí el frío jabón tocar mi espalda y luego la suave mano de Rin-chan, moviéndose despacio.

– ¿Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto, verdad Rin-chan?

–Eh… sí. Creo que son nueve años.

– ¿Nueve? –y la miré. Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio–. ¿Tantos?

–Sí. Fue cuando entramos a secundaria. Tú… tú nunca volviste a bañarte conmigo nya. Ha pasado todo este tiempo.

–Pensé que era menos.

Rin-chan bajó su mano un poco y sentí un ligero escalofrío que se sintió extraño. Me mordí el labio y traté de controlarme.

–Tu espalda sigue siendo suavecita Kayo-chin –dijo y sentí como colocaba su mejilla en mi espalda–. Rin extrañaba esta espalda nya.

Me abrazó, colocando sus brazos entrelazados sobre mi estómago. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

–Son tus manos las que son suavecitas Rin-chan –dije tímidamente sonriendo. Ella sonrojo y soltó el abrazo.

Rin-chan siguió acariciando mi espalda y de vez en cuando, echaba pequeñas cantidades de agua sobre ella. Yo seguía con mis brazos entrelazados, pero tenía un calor interno en el cuerpo. Sabía lo que era, pero… no podía dejarlo salir. ¿Qué pensaría Rin-chan de mí?

Ella lanzó un suspiro alegre y se puso de pie. La miro girándome un poco.

–Ya terminé Kayo-chin. Ya te puedes bañar mejor. Yo… yo voy a salir y…

–Espera Rin-chan. Yo… quiero lavar tu espalda también.

–Eh… no es necesario Kayo-chin. Yo puedo hacerlo sola, soy más flexible y –trató de tocar su espalda con sus manos. Al hacerlo el nudo en la toalla se soltó y esta cayó a sus pies.

No sé quién se sonrojó más, si ella o yo. Ahí estaba Rin-chan, completamente desnuda frente a mí. Pude apartar la mirada pero no quise. Ella se agachó, cubriéndose. Me levanté del banquito y me arrodillé en el suelo, acercándoselo.

–Ven Rin-chan, siéntate.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se sentó, dándome la espalda. No separaba sus brazos que cubrían su pecho. Sus orejas seguían rojas, encendidas de la vergüenza. Yo suspiré y comencé a colocar jabón sobre su espalda. Despacio comencé a acariciarla, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de su cuerpo.

–Tus manos también están suavecitas Kayo-chin –dijo en un susurro. Yo sonreí.

–No es verdad, es tu espalda la que es suavecita.

Subí mi mano a su cuello y aparté su cabello que ahora lo cubría por completo. Me apoyé un poco más y me acerqué a su oído.

–Me gusta como cubre tu cabello tu cuello. Te hace más linda.

–No me hables en el oído que me da frío –dijo y se hizo pequeñita. No pude evitar reír.

–Sabes algo Kayo-chin –dijo unos segundos después, mientras yo seguía lavando su espalda, echando un poco de agua.

– ¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?

–Estoy nuevamente celosa –dijo en un puchero. Yo me asomé a su lado.

– ¿Celosa? ¿De qué?

Rin-chan pareció meditar su respuesta porque se quedó en silencio. Yo comencé a mover mis manos cerca de su estómago, acariciando sus costados. Ella suspiró.

–De la relación de las otras chicas nya.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Rin-chan se giró y me miró a los ojos. Había pequeñas lágrimas en ellos pero no las dejaba escapar. Yo la miraba con sorpresa, casi con miedo.

–Por qué ellas si se demuestran lo mucho que se quieren, sin importar nada.

–Pero Rin-chan, tu siempre demuestras lo mucho que me quieres. Yo soy tu Kayo-chin, ¿recuerdas? Soy tu novia y…

–Pero no me refiero a eso –comenzó a unir sus dedos índices, con un puchero en su boca.

– ¿Entonces?

–Yo sé que eres mi Kayo-chin, que eres mi novia. Pero… nunca nos hemos… nunca nos hemos dado un beso nya.

–Rin-chan…

–Se supone… que los novios hacen eso, pero yo… no me he atrevido a hacerlo, porque no sé si tú quieres que te bese.

Me sonrojé y sonreí con mucha ternura. Ella levantó la cara mirándome fijamente. A pesar de que yo era una persona tímida, cuando estaba con Rin-chan podía comportarme diferente. Y ella, aunque aparentaba ser una chica con energía y algo atolondrada, en el fondo era más tímida que yo misma.

–Rin-chan, ¿quieres besarme? ¿Es por eso que mirabas a las demás hacerlo?

–Yo nunca he besado… y quería ver como lo hacían… para no quedarte mal.

–Pero yo tampoco he besado nunca Rin-chan. No sé qué debo hacer.

Nos reímos nerviosamente. La vergüenza que sentíamos ahora no era por estar desnudas una frente a la otra, sino por no saber qué hacer.

–Desearía tener el valor de Nico-chan –dije en un susurro tímido. Ella sonrió.

–Yo quisiera tener el valor de Nozomi-chan.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Me mordí el labio, y ella se mordió el labio. Sujeté su mano y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Suspiré y ella también suspiró.

– ¿Quieres intentarlo Kayo-chin?

Asentí con sonrojo y despacio comencé a acercarme a ella. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara y ella, sonrojada, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Sonreí y cerré los míos, dejando que mi rostro chocara con el suyo. Fue un beso muy torpe, fue tonto. Abrí mis ojos y me acaricié la frente con una sonrisa. Ella me miraba igual, acariciando su frente y su nariz, sonriendo.

–Creo que debemos practicar un poco –dije tímidamente. Ella sonrojó.

–Perdón… –Negué y sonreí.

–Para ser nuestra primera vez, no está mal. Por lo menos ya sé a qué saben tus labios Rin-chan. A jabón.

–Eso fue porque besaste mi barbilla, no mi boca nya.

Comenzamos a reír. Rin-chan se giró dándome la espalda sonrojada y algo molesta. Me acerqué a ella y de sorpresa, aparté su cabello y le besé el cuello. Ella se erizó, pero no me miró. Volví a hacerlo y ella me miró de reojo.

– ¿Sigo sabiendo a jabón? –dijo en un susurro. Yo sonreí y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Si me escondes tu rostro, no podré darte el beso en la boca.

– ¿Pero si lo volvemos a hacer mal?

–Lo volvemos a intentar hasta que lo hagamos bien.

No sé giró, pero acercó su boca a la mía. En esa posición, mis labios fueron los primeros en hacer contacto con los suyos. Ahora sí, ambas nos estábamos besando, por primera vez. Su boca se movía despacio, la mía temerosa. Me separé levemente cuando me comencé a quedar sin aire.

– ¿Ya no saben a jabón? –preguntó sonrojada. Yo sonreí algo acalorada.

–No. Ahora saben dulce.

–Los tuyos saben a arroz blanco.

Reímos. La abracé, pasando mis manos por sobre su estómago. Eso la hizo sonrojar más, y a mí también. Volvimos a unir nuestras bocas. Ahora sí, dejando que nuestras lenguas se encontraran. ¿Cuánto tiempo había querido hacer eso? No lo sé, pero ahora lo disfrutaba.

–Rin-chan, ¿puedo acariciarte? –pregunté sin medir lo que estaba diciendo. Ella se separó de mi beso y me miró sorprendida.

–Kayo-chin…

–Pe… perdón –dije y la solté. Ella seguía sin girarse, solo mirándome por encima de su hombro. Se mordió el labio.

–Si… si hace feliz a mi Kayo-chin… puedes hacerlo nya.

– ¿Segura?

Asintió y volvió a buscar mi boca. Mientras el beso era largo, mi mano derecha comenzó a subir por su estómago y agarró suavemente su seno derecho. Era pequeño, pero aun así, no cabía por completo en mi mano. Su pezón, estaba completamente duro. Al apretar un poco, ella soltó mi boca y lanzó un leve gemido.

–Kayo-chin…

–Lo siento Rin-chan. ¿Te lastimé?

Ella negó y despacio se recostó un poco más en mí. Yo continué besando su cuello mientras mi mano seguía jugando con su pezón. Mi mano izquierda comenzó a subir, para tomar su otro pecho, pero sin saber porque lo hacía, la bajé rápidamente y acaricié su pierna. Poco a poco, comencé a acercarla a su entrepierna.

–Está muy mojado aquí abajo –dije apenas pasé mi mano por sobre sus muslos. Rin-chan sonrojó y me miró levemente.

–Es el agua que me tiraste al mojar mi espalda.

–Pero el agua no es tan pegajosa –dije. Eso hizo que nos sonrojáramos por completo. Rin-chan trató de cerrar sus piernas.

– ¿Qué haces Kayo-chin? –dijo en un susurro tierno.

–Lo que leí en un manga Yuri –dije mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Ella no había dejado de lanzar suspiros de placer.

– ¿Y si me duele nya?

–Nunca te lastimaría.

Despacio pasé mis dedos por su entrada. Estaba caliente y húmeda. Me mordí el labio, y despacio quise introducir un dedo, recibiendo por respuesta que ella intentara cerrar las piernas. Mi otra mano seguía jugando con su duro pezón. Podía sentir mi entrepierna igual de caliente y mojada. Lo intenté una vez más, y Rin-chan lanzó un fuerte gemido de placer.

–Déjame entrar Rin-chan…

–Pero tengo miedo…

Le besé la boca y eso pareció relajarla porque no intentó cerrar las piernas y pude introducir un dedo. Ella ahogó ese gemido dentro de mi boca. Sin esperar mucho, metí otro dentro de ella.

–Kayo-chin… duele…

–Perdón Rin-chan, ya lo…

–No lo hagas… sigue…

Estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitada pero aun así sonreía. Saqué levemente los dos dedos y los volví a introducir en ella, una y otra vez. Rin-chan movía su cadera al ritmo que yo marcaba y soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿estás ahí?

La voz de mi mamá llegó de sorpresa desde la puerta del baño. Ella nunca la abría, aun así, me asusté y traté de sacar mi mano, pero Rin-chan cerró las piernas evitándolo. La miré, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado y se mordía el brazo para no hacer ruidos.

–Sí mamá, me estoy dando un baño.

– ¿Y supongo que Rin-chan está contigo? Vi su bolso y su abrigo en tu recamara.

–Eh… sí –contesté nerviosa.

–Bueno, en cuanto terminen bajan a cenar, voy a prepararles algo sabroso, ya sé, un poco de Ramen.

Escuché como mamá se alejaba y suspiré. En ese momento sentí como Rin-chan se tensaba por completo y soltaba un leve gemido ahogado por su brazo. Mi mano se calentó con el orgasmo al que ella acababa de llegar.

– ¿Rin-chan estás bien? –le pregunté porque respiraba con dificultad.

–No es justo nya –dijo y me miró completamente sonrojada. Le temblaban las piernas y todo su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre mí. Su respiración era agitada, y en su brazo, estaban las marcas de sus dientes.

–Rin-chan…

–No es justo que solo yo… me sienta así.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, terminó de recostarse en mí y el banquito resbaló, haciendo que ambas cayéramos al suelo, ella sobre mí. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Rin-chan se giró, se metió entre mis piernas y comenzó a chupar mi seno izquierdo mientras su mano jugaba con el otro, presionando mi duro pezón.

– ¡Rin-chan! –dejé escapar un fuerte gemido, y tapé mi boca con las manos. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió.

–Yo también haré que Kayo-chin disfrute.

–Pero mamá… –separé mi mano para hablar pero apenas podía por los suspiros–…nos está esperando para cenar.

Rin-chan negó y bajó su otra mano y la metió entre mis piernas. Tuve que morderme las manos para no gritar cuando comenzó a acariciarme y metió dos dedos. Ya no podía soportarlo, estaba llegando al límite. Unos segundos después, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por completo. Ahogué mi grito en mis manos y respiré profundamente.

Rin-chan suspiró y se acomodó mejor en mi pecho. La abracé por completo y le besé la cabeza.

–Acabamos de hacer algo sucio nya –dijo en un susurro, sonrojada.

–Pero se sintió muy bien –dije aun tratando de recuperar mi respiración normal.

–Kayo-chin es linda cuando está excitada. Quiero excitarla mucho más.

Negué tímidamente y ella me miró. Despacio subió hasta besar mis labios. Le aparté un poco el cabello y le acaricié la mejilla.

–Rin-chan… te amo.

– ¡Kayo-chin se le declaró a Rin! –dijo sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –repetí sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella, ambas sonrojadas.

–Rin también ama a su Kayo-chin nya.

–Terminemos de bañarnos para bajar a cenar o mamá comenzará a sospechar.

– ¿No le diremos a las chicas aún? –preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Yo sonreí y la abracé fuertemente.

– ¿Para qué? Ellas ya lo saben.

Rin-chan me miró confundida pero yo solo la besé y la aferré más a mí, porque ella ahora era mía, era mi gatita.

* * *

¡Ah! Pensarón que el primer lemon sería NicoMaki, jajaja. Pues una sorpresa para todos los que siguen esta historia. Es un capitulo de regalo para ustedes. Habrá otros cuatro con las demás, eso sí, no diré cuando serán.

Perdón por la tardanza, aun no tengo el tiempo que quisiera pero trataré de poner un cap como siempre lo hago. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten.


	48. Chapter 48

"¿De verdad soy una molestia?" Es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Umi-chan. "¿No debes organizar algo que es de tus amigas?" La voz de Yukiho me retumbaba aún en mis oídos, luego de que le comentara lo ocurrido el día anterior. "Ellas son las que deben elegir. Es su boda, no la de nosotros" Las palabras de Maki también me daban vueltas por mis pensamientos.

Lancé un suspiro cansado y me detuve frente a la entrada. Hoy nuevamente ayudaría a Umi-chan con las clases de baile, ya que su madre aún seguía con leves problemas de salud. "Pregúntale a ellas mejor, antes de dar por sentado tus ideas." Eli-chan tenía razón, lo mejor sería hablar con mis dos mejores amigas y preguntarles. Ellas entenderán mi emoción, ellas dejaran que les ayude.

Volví a suspirar y miré la casa de Umi-chan. Tenía un poco de nieve sobre los tejados, ya que en la noche había caído la primera nevada. No había sido mucho, pero se podían ver los pequeños cúmulos de la misma alrededor de las calles, puertas y árboles.

– ¿Honoka-chan?

Una tierna voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al girarme, me encuentro el dulce rostro de Hanayo-chan, con una expresión preocupada, mirándome fijamente, abrazada a su abrigo.

– ¿Sucede algo Honoka-chan?

–Hola Hanayo-chan. Llegas temprano.

–Eh… no podía dormir, y preferí venir y practicar un poco. Tú eres la que está llegando muy temprano. Es extraño en ti.

–Je, je, si lo sé –y me mordí la lengua sonriendo–. Yo tampoco podía dormir.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí. Me tomó del brazo y nos acercamos a la puerta. Tocamos suavemente y esperamos en silencio. Unos segundos después, una melena pelirroja nos abrió la puerta y enarcó la ceja.

– ¿Acaso se cayeron de la cama? Se supone que ustedes llegan casi a las diez, no a las siete treinta –dijo con ese tono serio y frío. Hanayo-chan y yo nos miramos y reímos.

–Buenos días Maki-chan –dijo ella en su tono educado y bajó levemente la cabeza.

–Hola Maki –dije yo y levanté la mano. Ella suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Entramos y nos quitamos los abrigos. El día estaba bastante frío, tanto que incluso Maki-chan llevaba puesto un suéter sobre su uniforme. Se cruzó de brazos y nos sonrió levemente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Maki? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el consultorio del doctor Ibayashi?

Ella lanzó un suspiro y se agarró su mechón de cabello. Miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, donde quedaban las habitaciones.

–El doctor está aquí. Vino a realizar un chequeo.

–Cierto, la mamá de Umi-chan esta…

–No es a la mamá de Umi-chan –me interrumpió secamente.

– ¿Umi-chan? –preguntó Hanayo-chan en un susurro y Maki-chan asintió levemente.

–Su… ¿sucedió algo? –pregunté con temor. Maki-chan se mordió el labio.

–No sucede nada señorita Kousaka-san.

El doctor venía bajando las escaleras con su particular sonrisa. Detrás de él, bajaba Umi-chan que nos sonrió con algo de sonrojo al vernos. El hombre se colocó al lado de Maki-chan. Vestía su tradicional gabardina larga, pero hoy llevaba una bufanda.

–Buenos días señoritas –dijo al mirarnos fijamente.

–Bu… buenos días, doctor Ibayashi –contestó Hanayo-chan tímidamente. Yo sonreí levemente y miré de reojo a Umi-chan que se había quedado en el último escalón, sujetada al barandal.

–Bien señorita Nishikino –y la miró–. Voy a retirarme. Como es un día frío, no creo que lleguen muchas personas al consultorio. Además, a las once tengo una cirugía, así que puedes quedarte aquí con tus amigas.

–Gracias Kei.

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Vigila la medicación de las pacientes y cualquier cosa, me haces una llamada.

Maki-chan asintió y miró de reojo a Umi-chan. El doctor se giró a ella también y le sonrió.

–Nos vemos luego señorita Sonoda-san.

–Gracias por venir doctor Ibayashi… y… revisar a mi madre.

El doctor solo asintió y nos miró. Sonrió una última vez y salió por la puerta seguido de Maki-chan. Hanayo-chan se acercó a Umi-chan que terminó de bajar el último escalón.

–Umi-chan, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó en su tono tímido. Umi-chan la miró y luego me miró a mí. Sonrió y asintió.

–Todo está bien Hanayo-chan. Pero… ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Las clases comienzan a las diez.

–Este…

–Buenos días alegría –dijo una voz entusiasta entrando por la puerta–. Ara, Honochi y Hanayo-chan también están aquí.

–Buenos días Nozomi-chan –dijo Umi-chan y sonrió–. Llegas muy temprano.

–Quería practicar un poco antes de las lecciones, pero veo que no soy la única.

Nozomi-chan se quitó el abrigo. Como todas, también llevaba un suéter, pero en el caso de ella, no era cerrado, sino de botones y lo traía abierto, mostrando una blusa color celeste debajo, con una frase en inglés.

–Traje algo para desayunar, pero no esperaba que hubieran tantas personas, así que no va a alcanzar.

–Pero solo somos nosotras cinco –dije contando con los dedos de mi mano derecha.

– ¿Cinco? ¿El doctor no se queda?

–No –dijo Umi-chan tomando la bolsa que Nozomi-chan le pasaba–. Ya él se está marchando. Solo vino a… vino a revisar a mamá.

Umi-chan se marchó con la bolsa hacia el interior de la gran casa, camino a la cocina. Nozomi-chan se quedó mirándola hasta que ella desapareció por una puerta. Suspiró y murmuró algo que apenas alcanzamos a escuchar.

– ¿Dijiste algo Nozomi-chan?

–Nada Honochi, solo que hoy amaneció muy frío.

Sonrió y se acercó a nosotras. Nos tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndonos un poco y nos llevó despacio hasta el Dojo. No había nada en el lugar, solo una habitación completamente vacía. Suspiró y nos soltó.

– ¿Sucede algo Nozomi-chan? Estás extraña –dije levantando una ceja. Hanayo-chan asintió y ambas miramos a la joven.

–No me sucede nada –sonrió al ver nuestros rostros incrédulos–. De verdad no me sucede nada, pero creo que a…

–Aquí está el desayuno –dijo Umi-chan, entrando con una bandeja en sus manos. Hanayo-chan se apresuró a ayudarle. Nozomi-chan sonrió y pasó a mi lado en silencio.

–A qué se ve sabroso lo que traje –dijo tomando un plato con un delicioso pastel de carne encima. Se sentó en el suelo, y tomó la tasa de té que Hanayo-chan le pasaba. Yo la imité y seguí mirándola casi sin pestañar, pero ella ni se inmutaba y saboreaba su comida.

– ¿Y Maki-chan? –dijo Hanayo-chan colocando la última tasa sobre el suelo, en el espacio vacío que quedó al lado de Nozomi-chan. Umi-chan se había sentado a mi lado y comía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Está… terminando de darle el medicamento a mi madre. Ya debe venir.

Y como si hubiera escuchado, apareció abriendo despacio la puerta. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó entre Hanayo-chan y Nozomi-chan.

–Gracias Maki-chan –dijo Umi-chan haciendo una reverencia pequeña. Maki-chan dibujó una leve sonrisa y asintió sin decir nada. Parecía algo molesta.

– ¿Tú también te caíste de la cama Nozomi? –dijo la pelirroja mirando de reojo a Nozomi-chan mientras daba un bocado a su pastel. Nozomi-chan soltó una carcajada.

–Me desperté cuando saliste tan rápido de la casa, así que aproveché para venir a practicar un poco.

–Yo no salí rápido de la casa –dijo Maki-chan en un susurro. Nozomi-chan asintió pero no dijo nada más y me miró a mí y a Hanayo-chan.

–Y ustedes, ¿por qué llegaron tan temprano?

–Yo quería hablar con Umi-chan –dije y la miré de reojo. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

–Yo no podía dormir y decidí venir a practicar como tu Nozomi-chan.

– ¿No podías dormir? –preguntó Nozomi-chan y dibujo esa sonrisa malvada–. Sería por tener sueños húmedos con tu pareja.

– ¡Nozomi! –gritaron Umi-chan y Maki-chan al mismo tiempo. Nozomi-chan las miró fijamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso ustedes no los tienen? Yo siempre que pienso en todas las cosas que le quiero hacer a Elichi… me acaloro y no puedo…

–A nadie le interesa saber lo que haces con esos sueños pervertidos y asquerosos Nozomi –dijo secamente Maki-chan. Nozomi-chan comenzó a reír.

Todas miramos a Hanayo-chan que estaba completamente sonrojada, con sus manos entrelazadas y las movía nerviosamente. Umi-chan le tocó el brazo y como impulsada por una corriente eléctrica, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

– ¡Yo no tengo esos sueños porque ya lo experimente y fue fabuloso!

Nos quedamos de piedra, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. A Maki-chan incluso se le cayó el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca. El color de las mejillas de Umi-chan empezó a subir y a mí me temblaba el labio. Nozomi-chan comenzó a toser.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste Hanayo-chan?!

–Eh… eh… eh… –su sonrojo aumento, haciendo competencia al cabello de Maki-chan que la miraba fijamente.

–Hanayo…

–Chicas, deberíamos… –comenzó a decir Umi-chan, pero Nozomi-chan la miró fijamente, una mirada que asustaba.

–No vamos a cambiar la conversación. Contesta Hanayo…

Hanayo-chan no contestó y unos segundos después se desmayó. Todas nos asustamos, pero Maki-chan comenzó a atenderla. Umi-chan miró a Nozomi-chan con mucha molestia.

–Ves lo que hiciste Nozomi. La pobre acaba de desmayarse por tu culpa.

–Ara, ¿ahora es mi culpa? Yo no fui la que dijo lo que escuchamos.

–Pero la comenzaste a molestar. Hanayo-chan reaccionó así por tus bromas.

–Umi-chan, ya, no te molestes –dije tratando de hacer que se sentara porque se había puesto de rodillas para encarar a Nozomi-chan.

–Como me pides que me calme Honoka. Mira a la pobre Hanayo. Ella… –y se llevó la mano al pecho. Su rostro mostró signos de dolor.

– ¡Cálmate Umi! –le gritó Maki-chan acercándose a ella–. No te sobre esfuerces. Recuerda lo que pasó en la madrugada.

Nozomi-chan y yo nos miramos asustadas. Maki-chan ayudaba a Umi-chan a recostarse en el suelo ya que respiraba algo agitada. Aún tenía su mano en el pecho, y se había puesto pálida. La mirada preocupada de Maki-chan nos asustó más.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté. Maki-chan no dijo nada, solo miraba el rostro de Umi-chan que había cerrado los ojos y trataba de controlar la respiración. Hanayo-chan ya estaba recuperando la consciencia.

–Makichi…

–Chicas –dijo secamente sin mirarnos. Nozomi-chan se mordió el labio y me miró.

–Maki-chan…

–Tranquila Umi-chan, estoy aquí. ¿Quieres que llame a Kei?

–No… ya va a pasar.

Maki-chan suspiró y le acarició la frente a Umi-chan que estaba sudando. Yo me mordí fuerte el labio y me acerqué a ella. Me miró y trató de sonreír, mientras Nozomi-chan le tomaba la mano. Hanayo-chan levantó la cabeza, mirando desorientada.

–Eh… ¿qué me pasó? –miró hacia donde estábamos–. ¿Umi-chan?

– ¿Estás bien Hanayo-chan? –preguntó Umi-chan tratando de incorporarse, pero Maki-chan la obligó a quedarse a acostada.

–Si… ¿pero que te sucede a ti?

–No es nada, ya pasó –dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero su voz temblaba. Maki-chan se mordió el labio y le tomó la temperatura colocando su mano sobre la frente.

– ¿Segura Umi-chan? –Ella asintió.

Maki-chan comenzó a ayudarle para sentarla. Yo la tomé del otro lado y entre las dos la ayudamos. Umi-chan nos sonrió y bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza.

–Perdón por asustarlas chicas…

–Umi-chan…

–Yo soy la que debe disculparse –dijo Nozomi-chan he hizo una reverencia completa, pegando su frente en el suelo–. Perdóname Umi-chan, no debí hacerte enojar.

Umi-chan sonrió y para sorpresa de todas, se acercó a la cabeza de Nozomi-chan y le dio un beso. Ella la miró y se mordió el labio.

–No es tu culpa Nozomi-chan.

–Pero…

Negó con una sonrisa y miró a Maki-chan. El rostro de molestia era muy evidente en la pelirroja. Hanayo-chan nos miró y entrelazó las manos.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Que ibas a decirnos con quien experimentaste los sue… es broma.

Nozomi-chan había tratado de sonar divertida nuevamente pero su tono había sido muy diferente, triste. Hanayo-chan se mordió el labio y permaneció en silencio, mirando a todas de vez en cuando. Maki-chan no apartaba la mirada de Umi-chan quien intentaba evitarla a toda costa. Me mordí el labio y hablé fuerte.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí Umi?

–Nada Honoka –contestó secamente.

–No mientas Umi-chan, diles.

Miré a Maki-chan que había hablado con un tono frío, sin emoción. Nozomi-chan y Hanayo-chan también la miraron.

Umi-chan desvió la mirada y suspiró. Su rostro lucía cansado, como hace cinco meses no se le veía de esa manera, lucia igual al día en el que la volví a ver luego de dos años. Al ver que Umi-chan no decía nada, Maki-chan suspiró.

–Demonios Umi. Piensas hablar o no.

–Makichi… ¿qué sucede?

–Que esta idiota ha sufrido una…

–No ha pasado nada chicas. Solo fue un leve dolor.

Maki-chan puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie. Recogió las tazas y los platos y salió del Dojo, creo que pateando la puerta cuando la cerró. Umi-chan lanzó un suspiro y nos miró. Trató de sonreír y entrelazó las manos.

– ¿Umi-chan?

Hanayo-chan la miraba con ojos suplicantes, y eso quebró a Umi-chan. Nunca había sido buena soportando la presión, por más que ella trataba de aparentarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y golpeó el suelo de madera con los puños cerrados. Nozomi-chan se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos para detenerla.

–Umi-chan…

Ella no dijo nada, se abrazó fuertemente a Nozomi-chan y continuó llorando. Hanayo-chan me miró y yo asentí, acercándome a ella. Esperamos unos minutos a que ella se calmara, incluso Maki-chan había regresado y miraba la escena desde la puerta, recostada con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué sucede Umi-chan? –le pregunté apenas ella dejó de llorar. Me miró y lanzó un pesado suspiro separándose de Nozomi-chan.

–Hoy… en la mañana…

–Umi sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho como a las cuatro de la mañana –dijo Maki-chan sentándose con nosotras. Umi-chan la miró pero ella le sonrió y la abrazó–. Es por eso que Kei vino a revisarla, porque yo se lo pedí.

– ¿Estás aquí desde esa hora Maki-chan? –preguntó Hanayo-chan un poco sorprendida.

–Umi-chan me llamó asustada, no podía abandonarla. Soy su enfermera.

– ¿Pero estás bien, verdad Umi? –mi voz salió quebrada, pero ellas no lo notaron.

–El doctor Ibayashi dice que solo fue una leve arritmia, pero que debo vigilarla. Desde hace cuatro meses no tenía una recaída.

– ¿Y a que se pudo deber Umi-chan? –Nozomi-chan lucía preocupada.

–No lo sé. Es por eso que tengo miedo. Estaba tan feliz, pensé que mejoraba, pensé que… podía estar tranquila…

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Maki-chan la abrazó con más fuerza. Me sentí demasiado desdichada, me sentí molesta. Cerré los puños, y Hanayo-chan me miró. Nozomi-chan suspiró.

– ¿Ya le dijiste a Kotori, supongo?

Umi-chan negó y eso nos sorprendió a todos menos a Maki-chan. Ella le acarició la cabeza y nos miró.

–Yo iba a llamarla luego de estabilizar a Umi-chan, pero no me dejó.

– ¿Por qué Umi-chan? –preguntó tímidamente Hanayo-chan.

–Kotori… está muy feliz y no quiero robarle esa felicidad, no ahora. Ayer… –tragó un nudo que tenía en su garganta–…ayer volvió a reencontrarse con su mentor.

– ¿Jean Pierre Toussaint? –preguntó Maki-chan sorprendida.

– ¿Quién? –pregunté confusa. Hanayo-chan me miró.

–El diseñador francés.

–Ah… –y asentí. Realmente no lo recordaba ya que solo lo había visto una vez. Umi-chan sonrió un poco y continuó hablando.

–Él vino a disculparse con Kotori, vino a ofrecerle volver a trabajar con él. No quiere que la carrera de Kotori se termine, quiere que ella crezca como diseñadora.

– ¿De verdad? Pero entonces Kotori-chan debería volver a Francia.

Umi-chan negó y se separó de Maki-chan. Se llevó la mano al pecho y todas la miramos asustadas, pero ella sacó el medallón que le habíamos obsequiado.

–Ella le dijo que no volvería, que se quedaría aquí conmigo, que nos íbamos a casar.

– ¿Se lo dijo? –preguntó Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa. Umi-chan se sonrojó y asintió.

–Él… sonrió y dijo que ya lo sabía. Que se dio cuenta el mismo día que se fue de Japón. Por eso ahora quiere que Kotori se haga cargo de la nueva empresa que va a fundar en Japón. Él quiere que ella siga trabajando a su lado, y por eso quiere que ella sea la administradora de la empresa.

–Vaya –dejé salir eso en un suspiro y miré a las demás. Todas tenían el mismo rostro sorprendido que yo. Hanayo-chan levantó la mano nerviosa.

– ¿Y ella aceptó? –Umi-chan negó pero volvió a sonreír levemente.

–No aceptó, tampoco lo rechazó. Solo quiere pensarlo… pero con tiempo. Para ella… –se volvió a sonrojar. Realmente se veía linda así–…nuestra boda es primero.

Todas reímos y eso la hizo reír a ella. Hanayo-chan nuevamente alzó la mano tímidamente.

– ¿Y la mamá de Kotori que dijo?

– ¿Sobre el trabajo?

–No –y negó con la cabeza–. Sobre… ustedes casándose.

–No se opuso. En realidad… –suspiró–…ella aceptó lo nuestro desde que yo… desde hace dos años, cuando Kotori-chan me lo confesó por primera vez. Los que no lo han hecho son mis padres… ellos –entrelazó las manos–…ellos no lo saben aún.

–Pero han de sospecharlo, ¿no crees Umi-chan? –dijo Nozomi-chan tomando esas manos temblorosas–. Kotori nunca se ha separado de ti.

–Pero sabes lo tradicionalistas que son. Decirles que me pienso casar… aunque sea de manera simbólica… con una mujer…

–No te preocupes Umi-chan –dije levantando la mirada y poniendo un gesto de fuerza en mis manos–. Yo los convenceré. Por mis amigas.

–Podrías empeorar las cosas Honoka –me dijo Maki-chan con su gesto de siempre. La miré con molestia pero ella desvió la mirada.

–No es necesario Honoka, pero te lo agradezco. Kotori… va a venir hoy para hablar con mis padres. Queremos… queremos hacerlo nosotras.

Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro triste. Ella sé que lo notó porque me miró fijamente. Se separó de Nozomi-chan y se me acercó, despacio me abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Quieres quedarte? –me susurró en el oído. Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándola por completo.

–Vivo cerca, si me necesitas, me llamas.

Reímos y pegamos nuestras frentes. Escuché que Hanayo-chan lanzaba un suspiro y Nozomi-chan nos sonrió ampliamente. Maki-chan suspiró y miró el reloj. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Eh… chicas, ya casi son las diez de la mañana.

– ¿Qué? –dijimos todas. Efectivamente, eran casi las diez.

Todas nos levantamos del suelo pero Umi-chan puso una rodilla un segundo después. Se llevó la mano al pecho y cerró los ojos. Yo me arrodillé a su lado, preocupada.

–Voy a llamar a Kei, Umi-chan, ya me estoy asustando.

–No Maki-chan. Solo… necesito descansar.

–Umi…

–No Maki, por favor.

Maki-chan suspiró y asintió. Yo coloqué el brazo derecho de Umi-chan sobre mis hombros y miré a las demás.

–Chicas…

–Descuida Honoka-chan –dijo Hanayo-chan sonriendo–. Nozomi y yo daremos la clase. Tú quédate con Umi-chan.

–Además Honochi, dijiste que necesitabas hablar con ella.

Asentí y despacio ayudé a Umi-chan, junto a Maki-chan a llevarla a su habitación. La colocamos en la cama, y ella sonrió. Se mordió el labio y miró a Maki-chan. Le tomó la mano y suspiró.

–No te preocupes Maki-chan. Estoy bien.

–Si te vuelves a quejar, juro que aunque me dejes de hablar y me despidas, llamaré a Kei.

–Está bien, pero por favor… no le vayas a decir a Kotori.

Maki-chan asintió y me miró. Sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Yo suspiré y miré a Umi-chan que comenzó a sollozar. Me asusté y me acerqué más a ella.

–Honoka… no quiero morir…

–No digas eso Umi…

–No quiero dejar a Kotori sola, no quiero arruinarle la vida… no quiero dejarte a ti tampoco, ni a las chicas… justo cuando volví a ser feliz.

–Umi…

–Tenía cuatro meses dichosos, no sentía ningún dolor. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué justo un día después de que mi felicidad es plena al pedirle a mi pajarito que se case conmigo, comienzo a recaer?

Comenzó a llorar bajo, seguro para que su madre, que estaba en la habitación de al lado no la escuchara. Yo la abracé y dejé que llorara en mi pecho. Suspiré y me mordí el labio. Tenía esa sensación de impotencia que me molestaba, me mortificaba, me frustraba.

–Por lo menos… –dijo en sollozos, unos minutos después–…por lo menos me gustaría celebrar mi boda. Jean Pierre ofreció regalarle a Kotori los vestidos.

– ¿De verdad? –dije tratando de sonreír. Umi-chan asintió levemente–. Entonces serán unos vestidos hermosos. Y será una boda hermosa. Ya no pienses más en cosas malas.

– ¿Honoka…?

Me miró y yo le sonreí. Le limpié las mejillas con mis manos, acariciando levemente su rostro. Ella sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

–De que querías hablar Honoka –dijo en un susurro.

–De tu boda por supuesto. Ya sé dónde se puede hacer, en el templo Kanda, y Nozomi-chan será la sacerdotisa que las case, y Maki-chan pondrá la música, de piano por supuesto, y Nico-chan podría poner la comida, ella cocina bien, y mi familia podría poner los dulces. Además, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan podrían ser las damas de compañía, o podrían ser Alisa y Yukiho, se verían lindas en un vestido azul.

Umi-chan comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y yo sonreí. Le había dicho todo eso, no porque quería que lo aprobara, eso ya lo había olvidado. Solo quería verla sonreír, hacer que olvidara un poco lo que pasaba. Ella se limpió los ojos, por las lágrimas que bajaban, lágrimas de alegría.

– ¿Y tú que harás?

–Mmm… –me mordí el labio y enarqué una ceja–. No sé… tal vez nada.

–Podrías llevar a Kotori hasta el altar –dijo dibujando una sonrisa–. Recuerda que ella, que su padre no lo hará.

– ¿Crees que le gustaría?

–Le encantaría. Eres su mejor amiga.

–Entonces… –dije un poco sonrojada–…te parecen bien mis ideas locas. A todas las demás no les pareció. Dicen que son ustedes las que deben elegir.

–Honoka… –y me miró a los ojos fijamente–. Sin tu ayuda, sin tu guía, sin tu amistad, nunca hubiera conocido a Kotori, a ninguna de las chicas… –suspiró–…y no hubiera tenido el valor de aceptar que amo a ese pajarito que cuida de mí.

– ¿Kotori sabe que le dices "mi pajarito"? –le pregunté sonriendo. Las mejillas de Umi-chan se pusieron más rojas.

–Ni se te ocurra decirle Honoka… es muy vergonzoso…

–Pero es lindo, viniendo de ti Umi-chan.

Umi-chan incrementó su sonrojo, pero se llevó la mano al pecho, de forma disimulada, tratando de que yo no lo viera.

–Honoka…

–Descansa Umi-chan. Tienes que estar bien para cuando Kotori-chan llegue. Hablar con tus padres será difícil para las dos.

–Mala…

No respondí, solo la abracé y pude volver a escuchar como lloraba, pero la abracé con mucha más fuerza, con mucho más cariño.

* * *

Triste... triste... espero que les guste y comenten, quiero saber que creen que va a pasar.


	49. Chapter 49

–Ok. Si sigues realizando estos ejercicios de manera correcta, constante y segura, de aquí a un mes, tu rodilla estará perfectamente.

El doctor sonrió y terminó de anotar en mi expediente el resultado de la última radiografía que me acababan de hacer. Su sonrisa era grande, y eso hacía que la mía fuera mucho, mucho más grande. Suspiré tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

– ¿Podré bailar nuevamente?

–Bailar, gimnasia, correr, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, siempre que tengas cuidado. Otra lesión como la que tuviste en la misma rodilla y tendríamos problemas.

–Entiendo doctor. De verdad muchas gracias por haber tomado mi caso.

–Le debía un favor a mi ruso amigo. Y tú has sido una paciente grandiosa. Es una pena despedirme de ti, pero esta es nuestra última cita.

–Muchas gracias doctor. Muchas gracias.

–Espero no volver a verte, de corazón, porque será que estás bien.

Reímos y me puse de pie. Aunque tenía un leve cojeo, ya la rodilla no dolía. Podía hacer pequeñas flexiones, e incluso ya salía a trotar. Estaba completamente feliz. Nuevamente estaba bien de salud, estaba con mis amigas, nuevamente estaba con Nozomi, era mi novia, aunque nadie excepto las chicas y mi hermana lo sabía. Nuevamente **μ's** se mostraba en mi horizonte, y quería alcanzarlo.

Llegué a la puerta de salida del hospital y por venir buscando mi teléfono dentro del bolso, choqué mi brazo con otra persona. Mi móvil cayó al suelo y maldije por lo bajo.

–Disculpe –dijo una voz femenina y se agachó a recoger mi teléfono. Era una chica de cabello corto castaño.

–No te preocupes, tan bien fue mi culpa –contesté cortésmente haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Ayase-san?

Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. La joven que sostenía mi celular era Mika, una de las compañeras de Honoka en la preparatoria. Sus ojos azules irradiaban felicidad y de un salto me abrazó, sorprendiéndome.

–Mika-chan, hola, también me alegro de verte.

Ella se separó de mí y comenzó a hacer reverencias de disculpa que me hicieron reír.

–Perdón Ayase-san, me emocioné de volver a verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Tomé mi teléfono que ella me regresaba y nos alejamos a una zona donde había unas sillas. Nos sentamos frente a frente sonriendo.

–Vaya, como has cambiado Ayase-san, estás mucho más hermosa.

–Gracias Mika, tú también has cambiado, te ves muy linda.

–En realidad no he cambiado mucho. Es el problema de las chicas pequeñas, no crecemos ni un centímetro.

–En eso tienes razón –y comencé a reír–. Nico tampoco creció nada desde la última vez que la vi.

– ¿Yazawa-san? ¿Aún tienes contacto con ella? –dijo sorprendida y con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Yo asentí.

–Sí, aún hablo con todas las chicas.

–Vaya… pensé que después que se habían separado no volverían a estar juntas. De hecho, había escuchado que Minami-san y tú se habían marchado del país.

–Pues sí… yo regresé de Rusia hace unos seis meses –comencé a reír al recordarlo– y Kotori llegó el mismo día.

– ¡Guau! ¡Qué coincidencia!

–Bueno… no fue una coincidencia del todo –dije más para mí que para ella.

Lancé un suspiro al recordar porque había regresado. Ya habían pasado seis meses, medio año, y aún me parecía increíble. Honoka peleada con sus dos amigas, Umi enferma, Nozomi desaparecida, las chicas no se hablaban.

– ¿Ayase-san? –La miré saliendo de mis recuerdos–. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?

–Bueno… –y me señalé la rodilla derecha, por debajo de mi falda. Una enorme cicatriz podía verse y marcaba el punto de la cirugía.

– ¿Qué te pasó?

–Casi quedo lisiada de por vida gracias al baile, pero por suerte tuve dos excelentes doctores, uno en Rusia y otro aquí que lograron lo que para mí era imposible.

–Vaya… que bueno que estés bien.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo… je, je… bueno –se sonrojó un poco y se acercó más–. Mi pareja trabaja aquí. Es médico y quedamos de ir juntos a almorzar. Aunque ya se está tardando.

– ¿Médico? Nunca me lo imaginaría.

–Es un gran hombre, aunque mucho mayor que yo –dijo en un susurro– ¿Y tú Ayase-san, tienes novio?

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada. No sabía si contestar o no a esa pregunta. Era difícil aún para mi aceptar que salía con una chica, una hermosa chica algo desequilibrada, bromista, acosadora y pervertida. Pero también, la proposición de Umi-chan hacia Kotori-chan, me había hecho querer gritarle al mundo que yo también amaba a una mujer.

–Sí –dije sonriendo–. Salgo con alguien increíble que me hace muy, muy feliz.

–Qué alegría. Yo pensaba que ibas a terminar casada y viviendo en el extranjero con Tojou-san. Como siempre estaban juntas.

–Y de quien crees que estoy hablando –dije sin evitar que mis mejillas sonrojaran y mis labios sonrieran. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Y pensaba que solo Hideko y Fumiko tenían esas desviaciones.

–Si supieras que son más comunes de lo que piensas –susurré sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó confusa. Yo negué–. Bueno, me alegra saber que la loca esa sigue a tu lado.

–Por tres años no la tuve a mi lado y fueron muy difíciles, y ahora que estoy nuevamente con ella, siento que puedo seguir adelante sin importar nada.

–Vaya, eso sí es amor. Estás completamente enamorada.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Ella me acarició la mano y sonrió. Lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la silla, soltando su abrigo.

– ¿Y qué haces ahora Ayase-san?

–Bueno… por ahora me recupero de mi lesión, pero espero que pronto pueda volver a cantar sobre un escenario al lado de mis amigas.

– ¿Hablas de **μ's**? –Asentí y ella volvió a sorprenderse–. ¿Lo dices en serio?

–Bueno… Honoka nos reunió de nuevo, y lo queremos intentar.

–Esa es una gran noticia. Es fantástico. Ustedes nunca deberían separarse, serían incluso más populares que A-RISE. ¿Cuándo comienzan?

Abrí la boca para contestar pero la cerré casi de inmediato. ¿Cuándo? Acabábamos de hacer una entrevista en una revista donde decíamos que íbamos a volver, pero Mika tenía razón, ¿Cuándo? Yo aún no podía bailar, Maki aún no estaba segura de querer intentarlo, y Umi… No la podíamos poner en peligro. Aunque ya tenía casi cinco meses sin una recaída, su corazón aún estaba enfermo.

Me mordí el labio y cerré los puños. ¿Nos habíamos olvidado de eso? ¿Se supone que íbamos a ayudarla?

– ¿Ayase-san, todo está bien?

La miré y ella me miraba algo asustada. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de sonreír.

–Eh… aún no tenemos un productor o una empresa. Estamos buscando, pero ha sido difícil.

Sí, era mejor decir eso. Aún no sabíamos cuando íbamos a volver. Ahora que lo analizaba con cabeza fría, ¿de verdad podríamos volver? Ocho podíamos, pero no las nueve. Y **μ's** somos las nueve. Tal vez…

–Mira que si es pequeño el mundo –dijo Mika con tono de superioridad y me tomó las manos que aún tenía yo tensas, apretando los puños–. Te tengo un milagro.

– ¿Milagro?

Mika soltó mis manos y abrió su bolso. Sacó una tarjeta y despacio la acercó a mí. La tomé y comencé a leer despacio.

– ¿Sunrise producciones?

La miré confundida pero ella seguía sonriendo. Señaló la parte baja de la tarjeta en donde estaba el nombre de Fumiko y la palabra productora.

–Sigo sin entender –dije y ella negó despacio sin perder su sonrisa.

–Cuando ustedes se graduaron, Fumiko, Hideko y yo intentamos ser Idols. No teníamos lo necesario, pero aun así lo intentamos. Al final, una agencia nos contrató. Luego de un año, pues Hideko decidió abandonar el proyecto para dedicarse al periodismo de espectáculos, y yo… bueno me hice estilista profesional de Idols.

–Y Fumiko…

–Sí. Fumiko se quedó a trabajar en esa empresa y se hizo productora de artistas. Ahí está tu milagro. Solo llámala y ella estará encantada de…

– ¡Mi-mi chan!

Una voz masculina interrumpió nuestra conversación, una voz que sonaba familiar. Nos giramos y dos hombres caminaban hacia nosotras. Uno era mi doctor, el que acababa de ver, el que me había operado. El otro era un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos color purpura. Noté que al verme enarcó una ceja, aunque yo a él no lo conocía.

– ¡Makoto!

Mika se levantó y como había hecho conmigo, se lanzó a los brazos de mi doctor. Me dio risa, pero traté de disimularla. El doctor la colocó en el suelo y miró al otro hombre.

–Disculpe director Nishikino.

¿Nishikino? ¿Era ese el papá de Maki? Lo miré fijamente y él me miraba a mí. Mika hizo una reverencia de disculpa al hombre y sonrió.

–Buenas tardes director.

–Se conocen –dijo el doctor señalándonos. Mika me miró y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿No me vas a decir que ella es paciente tuya?

–Hasta hoy –dijo él sonriendo–. Siempre y cuando siga las indicaciones.

–Curioso… –dijo Mika mirándome con una expresión como mística en sus ojos, la misma cara que ponía Nozomi cuando quería crear una atmosfera de misterio.

– ¿Qué es curioso Mi-mi-chan?

–Nada mi amor. Nada.

El doctor asintió y miró al otro hombre. Hizo una reverencia formal que fue correspondida.

–Voy a salir a almorzar director. Si me disculpa…

–No te preocupes Makoto-san. Disfruta de tu tiempo que lo mereces.

–Ayase-san –me dijo Mika con una sonrisa y señaló la tarjeta–. Buena suerte.

Se despidió de mí con su mano y se alejó con el doctor a la salida del hospital. Yo sonreí y lancé un suspiro. Iba a dar un paso cuando escuché la voz del padre de Maki a mi espalda.

–Señorita… usted es amiga de mi hija, ¿verdad? ¿Ayase-san es su nombre?

Me giré despacio y asentí. El tono de voz era parecido al de Maki, pero más firme, más fuerte, muy diferente al de mi padre. El hombre colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y fijó sus ojos en los míos. Era como si Maki me estuviera mirando.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor?

–Quisiera que me dijeras como se encuentra mi hija. Supongo que tienes contacto con ella.

–Ella… está bien. Trabajando.

– ¿Trabajando? ¿En qué?

–Eh… –me mordí el labio–. Es enfermera de la familia Sonoda.

El hombre sonrió y negó con su cabeza. Me molestó un poco, porque la sonrisa era como de burla. Lancé un suspiro molesto.

–Disculpa que te lo pregunte, pero desde hace cuatro meses, mi hija no me dirige la palabra, y su madre tampoco me dice como está o que hace.

–Será porque usted fue algo severo la última vez que habló con ella –dije, sabiendo que no me tenía que meter, pero aun así lo dije. Él me miró más intensamente.

–Hacerle ver la realidad no es severidad.

–Pero dejar morir a su amiga sí. Maki solo quiere ayudar a Umi a recuperarse.

No me contestó. Enarcó una ceja y miró la tarjeta que aún tenía en mis manos. Como si hubiera visto algo desagradable, torció el gesto en una mueca de asco.

– ¿Aún sigue esa niña con esa idea de cantar y dedicarse a la música?

–Eh… –miré la tarjeta–. Eso es lo que ella desea.

–Espero que no se vuelva a equivocar –dijo más para él que para mí y se giró. Yo me quedé mirándolo fijamente, pero se alejó sin agradecer ni despedirse.

Levanté los hombros en señal de confusión y miré la tarjeta. ¿Una productora? ¿Podría ser el destino? ¿Una coincidencia? Me pareció escuchar la voz de Nozomi: _"Las coincidencias no existen Elichi, todo está predestinado, lo dicen las cartas"_.

Comencé a reír en mitad de la recepción, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla. Hablando del rey de roma.

–Hola mi amor –dije y comencé a salir del hospital, guardando la tarjeta en mi bolso–. Pensaba llamarte para darte la buena nueva.

–Ara, entonces me atrajiste con el pensamiento –dijo en su habitual tono juguetón, pero a mí me sonó un poco diferente.

– ¿Pasa algo Nozomi? Suenas triste.

Nozomi suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos. Miré mi reloj, ya casi eran las dos de la tarde.

– ¿Quieres un Parfait de chocolate Elichi? Puedo pedirlo pero si no te apresuras se derretirá.

– ¿No estabas en casa de Umi-chan? –dije confundida. Ella rio.

–Estaba… del pasado. Ahora estoy en nuestra cafetería, esperándote.

–Necesitas decirme algo, ¿cierto?

–Que bien me conoces Elichi. Apresúrate, o me comeré tu Parfait.

Me mordí el labio y detuve un taxi. Odiaba que Nozomi se comportara así, pero por lo menos, ahora era más sincera con sus sentimientos, y no se guardaba las cosas. No duré ni cinco minutos cuando entré a la cafetería. Nozomi estaba sentada en nuestro lugar de siempre, y sus cartas estaban sobre la mesa, mientras ella comía su Parfait.

– ¿Dónde está el mío? –dije al colocarme a su lado. Ella me miró y sonrió.

– ¿Y mi beso? Elichi no me va a dar mi beso.

–Aquí no podemos. Que dirían las personas –dije con sonrojo. Ella rio divertida y se corrió al fondo del asiento para que yo me sentara a su lado. Iba a protestar pero al final acepté.

– ¿Dónde está mi postre? –dije mirándola fijamente. Ella se pasó la lengua por sus labios limpiando el helado de ellos de forma muy sugerente.

–Ese es para más tarde Elichi, pícara.

–Me refiero a mi Parfait –dije con sonrojo, frunciendo el ceño. Nozomi otra vez rio a carcajadas, llamando la atención de las personas cercanas.

–Ahí viene –dijo. La mesera del lugar traía una copa llena de mi postre favorito.

Comencé a comer sin mirar a Nozomi que me observaba fijamente. Si alguien veía esa imagen, entendería casi de inmediato que éramos algo más que amigas. Las dos sentadas en el mismo lado, una al lado de la otra, las dos comiendo el mismo postre, las dos con leves sonrojos, y mirándose como idiotas. Suspiré y me cambié de lugar.

–Oye Elichi… –dijo con molestia.

–Nozomi… es muy evidente.

–Está bien, está bien. Pero tendré que castigarte más tarde con una delicioso Washi Washi.

Sentí que mi rostro iba a echar humo de lo colorado que se puso. Nozomi me guiñó el ojo y terminó de comerse su Parfait con una enorme sonrisa. Yo traté de controlarme y me puse la copa fría sobre la frente. Eso hizo reír más a Nozomi.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede Nozomi?

–Me gusta más cuando me dices mi amor –dijo en un puchero. Yo negué.

–Por los dioses Nozomi…

–Es broma Elichi –y cambió su expresión a una más seria–. Te llamé porque quería hablar de Umi-chan. Hoy… volvió a recaer.

– ¿Qué? ¿Está en el hospital? –Nozomi negó despacio.

–Sigue en su casa, está bien, pero… ha sufrido varios dolores en el pecho durante el día. Incluso… Makichi salió del departamento hoy a las cuatro de la mañana porque Umi-chan sufrió una arritmia fuerte.

–Ay no… –dije con desesperanza. Nozomi asintió.

–El doctor ya la revisó, pero Maki no está tranquila, porque los dolores fueron constantes durante la mañana.

– ¿Y está sola?

–Honochi y Hanayo-chan están con ella, además de Makichi por supuesto.

– ¿Y Kotori? –pregunté confundida. Nozomi dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–Umi-chan no le ha querido decir nada. Dice que no quiere arruinar su alegría. Que solo es un dolor pasajero y no hay que preocuparla.

–Pero…

–Yo tampoco lo entendí Elichi hasta que Honochi me lo explicó después de la clase de baile. Umi-chan y Kotori van a hablar con los padres de ella respecto a su boda. Lo van a hacer hoy, más tarde.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver con no decirle a Kotori-chan?

–Elichi… Kotori está extremadamente feliz, tú lo viste ayer. Si le dices un día después, que Umi-chan ha sentido dolores… ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría?

Me quedé en silencio meditando la respuesta. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si Nozomi me dice que nos casemos y al día siguiente sufre un accidente? No precisamente feliz. Lancé un suspiro y miré a mi novia. Estaba con la mirada perdida en las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa. No lo había notado, pero todas estaban boca abajo.

– ¿Y esto mi amor? Pensé que nunca más ibas a usarlas de esta manera…

–No pudiste evitarlo y me dijiste mi amor. Soy feliz –dijo con una voz infantil. Lancé un suspiro y sonrojé.

–Nozomi…

–Quería… –dijo y suspiró–…quería mostrarte algo. Desde hace cuatro meses cuando me regalaste mi baraja…

– ¿Seguías consultando tu futuro? –le dije secamente. Ella asintió levemente.

–Las cartas habían cambiado Elichi… habían cambiado o yo estaba feliz, pero hoy… –y giró las cartas. Fue como ver un deja vú, pero mi mente pudo recordar esas cartas. La miré con temor y ella asintió.

– ¿Cuándo las consultaste?

–Cuando Makichi salió del departamento. Fue un… presentimiento –la miré fijamente–. Sé que me dijiste que no creyera en esto Elichi… pero yo…

Le tomé las manos y le di un beso. Ella tragó fuertemente y me miró fijamente. Yo traté de sonreír, pero hice una mueca a medias.

–Nozomi…

–No las volveré a consultar Elichi… solo…

Negué y volví a suspirar. Solté las manos de Nozomi y recogí las cartas. Hice nuevamente el mazo, las revolví y saqué una al azar. La miré fijamente, era el dibujo de un hombre.

–Nozomi… esta carta dice –puse voz mística– que todo va a salir bien, que nosotras tenemos el poder y que todo será perfecto –y puse la carta sobre la mesa. Nozomi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Desde cuando lees el tarot Elichi?

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté asustada.

–Ese es el significado de esa carta, el Mago.

Mi boca se abrió por completo. Miré a mi novia fijamente, esperando encontrar su sonrisa burlona, que me indicara que estaba bromeando, pero no apareció. Su rostro era de sorpresa. Me mordí el labio y recordé las palabras de Mika.

–Curioso… –susurré. Ella inclinó su cabeza.

– ¿Qué es curioso Elichi? –negué enérgicamente y suspiré.

– ¿Entonces me crees? Ves que todo va a salir bien –dije sonriendo, evitando contestarle. Nozomi sonrió.

–Si las cartas lo dicen –dijo en un susurro–. Confiaré en ti Elichi.

–Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Que Umi-chan tiene razón. Que solo es un dolor leve. Que hoy hará más feliz a Kotori cuando sus padres la acepten y que podremos celebrar su boda antes de que ella… antes de que ella…

Me mordí el labio para no llorar. Nozomi agarró mis manos, y ahora fue ella la que les dio un dulce beso. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y lancé un enorme suspiro.

– ¿Te parece que vayamos a casa de Umi-chan y las acompañemos cuando le digan a sus papás?

– ¿Podemos?

–Estoy casi segura que Honochi, Hanayo-chan y Makichi no se van a mover de ahí.

–Entonces vamos. Estaré más tranquila con ellas. Además… –suspiré–. Hay algo que quiero hablarles.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad me hace feliz ver que la historia aún les gusta a pesar de lo larga que se ha hecho, jajaja. Se que dije que el final se acercaba, pero aún no sé cuantos capitulos serán (no creo que lleguemos a los 100, ajajaja).

El próximo capitulo será el número 50, ¿quien debería narrarlo? Además... ¿otra vez las cartas de Nozomi?

Espero que les guste el capitulo y lo comenten.


	50. Chapter 50

–Vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

Miré a todas mis amigas, que estaban sentadas frente a Kotori y a mi persona, mirándonos fijamente. Luego de que las clases terminaran, solo Nozomi se había marchado de mi casa, pero dos horas después regresó acompañada de Eli-chan. Nico-chan y Rin-chan llegaron unos minutos después de que Kotori llegara.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan, no te molestes con ellas.

–Pero Kotori… –le reclamé mirándola fijamente. Kotori solo sonrió de la manera en la que yo no podía refutarle nada.

– ¡Umi-chan… por favor!

Maki-chan había hablado en un tono fuerte, y su mirada era de mucha molestia. Suspiré y bajé la mirada, pero pude notar que Kotori la miraba fijamente.

–Umi-chan, queremos acompañarlas en este momento, eso es todo –dijo Eli-chan sonriéndome completamente. Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan asintieron.

–Deberías agradecer que tienes el apoyo de todas tus amigas –dijo Nico-chan, cruzando los brazos.

–Lo agradezco Nico-chan –dije entrelazando mis manos sobre las piernas–. Es solo que…

–Todo va a salir bien Umi-chan, ya verás –dijo Kotori tomando mis manos entre las de ellas. Yo la miré y me mordí el labio.

–Nosotros lo entendemos Umi-chan.

Nozomi-chan había hablado con su tono maternal de siempre, aunque le había lanzado una mirada extraña a Eli-chan.

– ¿Y a qué hora llega tu padre, Umi-chan nya?

–Ya… –dije separando mis manos de las de Kotori y restregándolas nerviosamente sobre mi regazo–…debería haber llegado Rin-chan. No sé porque no lo ha hecho.

– ¿Compromiso de última hora? –preguntó Nozomi. Honoka negó sonriendo.

–Para el padre de Umi-chan, la familia es primero, nunca se retrasa para la cena.

– ¿Y si le pasó algo nya?

Todas miraron a Rin-chan con cara de molestia. Yo reí nerviosamente, pero he de jurar que mis pensamientos eran similares. Pareció que Nozomi leía mi mente porque se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos.

–No te preocupes Umi-chan. Ya vendrá.

–Ustedes son las que deberían irse –dijo Maki-chan en tono serio, agarrando su mechón de cabello–. Las pondrán más nerviosas si están aquí.

–Umi me pidió que me quedara –se defendió Honoka.

–Yo… yo no podré estar tranquila sin saber que pasa –argumentó Hanayo-chan en tono tímido. Nico-chan suspiró.

–A mí no me molesta que estén todas –dijo Kotori con su sonrisa, pero algo nerviosa.

–No entiendo Maki, para que nos corres si fuiste la que me llamó para que viniera.

–Yo no… –se sonrojó cuando todas la miramos–. Yo no te llame para que vinieras. Solo quería decirte lo que pasaba, Nico-chan idiota.

–Nada ganamos discutiendo –dijo Eli-chan posando sus azules ojos en cada una–. La charla será entre los padres de Umi-chan y ellas dos. Nosotras esperaremos aquí a que terminen.

–Pero entonces no será divertido Elichi.

–Nozomi…

–Chicas, en verdad les agradezco que estén aquí.

Escuchamos la puerta principal de la casa. Yo suspiré y apreté más fuerte mis manos. Sentí la pequeña molestia en mi pecho pero no quise hacer ningún gesto para no alarmar a Maki que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. A Kotori comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior, también estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Tus padres no sospechan nada Umi-chan? –preguntó Hanayo-chan, llamando la atención de todas.

–Eh… no lo sé. ¿Deberían? –y miré a Kotori que se encogió de hombros.

–Claro que deberían. Kotori no se despegó de ti en todo el tiempo –dijo Nico en voz alta. Maki la miró fijamente.

–Baja la voz idiota. Si no lo sabían, ya se enteraron.

– ¿Andas irritable hoy mi cielo?

La pregunta de Nico-chan descolocó a Maki y la hizo sonrojar, algo que a Nozomi le dio risa. Kotori se mordió el labio.

–Yo no he hablado nada de esto con ellos, pero podría ser que si lo sepan.

Honoka sonrió y se acercó a nosotras. Tomo la mano de cada una y nos miró fijamente.

–Yo creo que tu mamá lo ha de saber Umi-chan. Y por eso, deberían estar tranquilas.

–Honoka…

–A diferencia mía. Tu madre es más racional… Yo le digo a mamá que salgo con una chica y le da algo. Ni sé cómo voy a hacer para decirle lo de Tsu…

Iba a decirle a Honoka que eso era mentira, que mi madre era racional pero muy apegada a las tradiciones, que su mamá era mejor en eso y que aceptaría cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz, pero antes de que saliera la primera palabra, papá entró a la habitación acompañado de mi madre.

–Buenas noches chicas –dijo al ver a todas–. ¿Reunión de amigas o pijama da? –preguntó en su tradicional tono alegre. Mamá rio al ver nuestras caras. Iba a hablar pero Eli-chan se puso de pie primero.

–Buenas noches Sonoda-san. Estamos solo…

–No tienes que explicarte Elichi –la cortó Nozomi con una sonrisa tomando su mano–. El papá de Umi-chan no se molesta porque estemos aquí.

–Tojou-san tiene razón Ayase-san. No tienes que explicarte. Me encanta verlas a todas nuevamente juntas. ¿Se van a quedar a cenar?

Todas nos miramos. Honoka se puso de pie con una sonrisa y asintió con fuerza.

–Claro que sí Sonoda-san. Hace mucho que no ceno aquí.

– ¡Honoka! –Nico-chan la miraba con molestia.

–Tranquila Nico-chan –dijo mi madre sonriendo–. Todas están invitadas a quedarse a comer. Incluso pueden quedarse a dormir. Podemos acondicionar el Dojo.

–Mamá… –dije pero ella sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

–No tiene nada de malo princesa –dijo ella y sonrió–. Están aquí apoyándote.

Me quedé de piedra y noté que Kotori también. Eli-chan y Nico-chan nos miraron de reojo, y Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan se tomaron de las manos nerviosas. Honoka sonrió nerviosamente y Maki-chan lanzó un suspiro de molestia.

–Por cierto Umi –dijo mamá, tomando el brazo de papá–. ¿Necesitabas hablar con nosotros, verdad?

Yo le había dicho a mi madre temprano, que apenas llegara papá, necesitaba decirles algo. Asentí y sentí la boca seca, pero la mano de Kotori al tomar la mía me dio un poco de ánimo.

–Sí madre, quiero hablar con los dos.

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon al salón. Suspiré y me puse de pie. Miré a las chicas que estaban esperando en silencio. Kotori se paró a mi lado.

–Vamos Umi-chan…

– ¿No estás nerviosa? –le pregunté con un hilo de voz, ella asintió.

–Mira mis manos… tiemblan y están frías.

–Todo va a salir bien chicas –dijo Honoka tomando nuestras manos–. Todo va a salir bien.

–Ánimo –dijo Maki-chan sonriendo.

Asentimos las dos y tomadas de las manos nos dirigimos al salón. Las demás nos siguieron por el pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta, tragué fuerte para bajar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y solté la mano de Kotori. Abrí la puerta y entré primero. Kotori entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta, o por lo menos fue lo que me hizo creer.

Mis padres estaban sentados juntos y hablaban entre ellos, pero al vernos entrar, dejaron de hacerlo y centraron su atención en nosotras. Suspiré he hice una pequeña reverencia al colocarme frente a ellos. Kotori se paró a mi lado y la imitó. Mi padre sonrió y nos indicó el sillón frente a ellos.

–No estén tan nerviosas niñas –dijo mamá sonriendo. Yo asentí y suspiré.

–Madre… Padre… hay algo que Kotori y yo queremos decirles. Debimos haberlo hecho hace mucho pero…

–Ha sido mi culpa –dijo Kotori haciendo una reverencia–. Yo debí haber hablado con ustedes desde hace dos años pero…

–Chicas, ¿qué sucede? No les entendemos.

Miré a Kotori. Las dos debíamos tener la misma expresión de querer llorar. No pensé que fuera tan difícil. Kotori tomó aíre y me asintió despacio.

–Señores Sonoda –dijo, tratando de usar un tono de voz firme pero en realidad le temblaba–. Umi-chan y yo… estamos saliendo.

– ¿Saliendo? –preguntó mi padre, borrando la sonrisa y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Me mordí el labio y otro leve dolor atravesó mi pecho.

–Eh… sí –volvió a sonar insegura–. Saliendo de manera… romántica.

– ¿Quieres decir que son novias? ¿Es eso verdad Umi?

Me miró fijamente. Su mirada era indescifrable para mí en ese momento. No era ni de enojo, mucho menos orgullo. Abrí la boca pero las palabras no salieron, así que las volví a cerrar y con sonrojo asentí. Él se recostó mejor en su lugar y miró a mi madre.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto? –preguntó ella en tono calmo. Kotori suspiró.

–Eh… desde que… Umi-chan se recuperó del último… –pero no terminó la frase.

–Umi, hija –habló mi padre en tono fuerte–. ¿Has pensando en lo que dirá la sociedad?

–Eh… la sociedad no me importa –dije por reflejo. Él enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Y la familia? Sabes que toda nuestra familia…

–Lo sé papá. Toda nuestra familia es tradicionalista. Incluso sé que ahora mismo mamá –y la miré. Ella me miraba fijamente con el rostro serio– debe de estarme odiando por esto.

–Umi…

–Mamá lo siento… yo no quiero fallarte, no quiero fallarles pero… Kotori –la miré– ella es la persona más importante para mí en este momento.

–Señores Sonoda… yo los conozco a ustedes desde que era una niña y sé que las tradiciones son importantes en esta familia, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de su hija y aunque va en contra de…

–Kotori, Umi… –mi padre levantó las manos pidiendo silencio. Tenía su sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro y eso hizo que algo desapareciera de mi cuerpo.

–Niñas –comenzó mi madre sonriendo también–. Umi, Kotori. No tienen que explicarse tanto. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos.

–Ves Nico-chan idiota, te escucharon –Kotori y yo miramos hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. Kotori la había dejado entreabierta y se podían ver las sombras de las chicas.

– ¡Cállate tu o nos van a escuchar ahora, idiota!

–Cállense las dos.

Esa última había sido Eli-chan. Kotori y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Mi padre y mi madre nos miraban aun sonriendo.

–Kotori, como dijiste hace un momento, te conocemos desde que eras una niña, desde que tú y Honoka se hicieron amigas de Umi. Y desde ese momento supe que había algo especial entre las tres.

–Mamá…

–Llámalo instinto materno hija, pero conforme los años pasaban, mientras las veía crecer, podía ver más fuerte el vínculo que las unía a las tres, pero en especial el de Kotori y el tuyo. Y hace dos años, el destino me lo confirmó… caprichoso destino.

–El destino no es caprichoso –dijo la voz de Nozomi en voz baja, pero Kotori y yo la escuchamos.

– ¡Shhhh! –la callaron dos personas.

–Cuando caíste enferma, fue como un milagro que la persona que estuvo a tu lado cuando eso sucedió fuera Kotori. Y ella ha cuidado por ti, ha velado por ti, ha sido tu ángel Umi, incluso más que tu padre y que yo.

–Mamá, no digas eso, ustedes…

–Pero es la verdad Umi –dijo mi padre y miró a Kotori–. Yo siempre le estaré agradecido a los dioses de que pusiera a amigas tan increíbles como las que tienes Umi, en tu camino, pero en especial a Honoka y a Kotori.

– ¿Yo por qué? –dijo Honoka detrás de la puerta. Escuché un golpe y un leve quejido.

–Honoka –siguió mi padre, que de fijo la había escuchado– por ser esa chica alegre que sacó a mi retraída hija al mundo, que la hizo vivir y crecer. Y obviamente a Kotori por todo lo que ha hecho por ti…

–Eso significa que no les molesta lo que Kotori y yo… –me sonrojé, aún me costaba decirlo sin avergonzarme–…lo que tenemos.

–Para nada hija –dijo mamá sonriendo–. Era inevitable.

– ¿Y las tradiciones? –pregunté con la boca seca. Ella negó.

–Las tradiciones no tienen nada que ver en cuestiones de amor Umi. Si fuera así, yo no me hubiera casado con tu padre, lo sabes. Y si yo hice una excepción a eso, porque no lo haré por mi hermosa hija y su hermosa novia.

–Señora…

–Kotori, solo quiero que me prometas que la harás muy feliz.

–Así lo haré mamá –dijo Kotori con pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Yo sonreí y le tomé las manos. Nos miramos a los ojos y pegamos nuestras frentes.

–Qué lindo –escuchamos en un suspiro tímido.

–Kayo-chin también te van a oír.

–Demonios, se pueden callar todas –dijo la voz de Eli-chan realmente molesta.

Kotori y yo comenzamos a reír. Seguíamos en la misma posición, mirando nuestros ojos, llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Mi padre suspiró y entrelazó las manos frente a él, mirándonos.

– ¿Y cuándo es la boda? –dijo en tono jocoso. Kotori y yo lo vimos fijamente.

–Eh…

–Lo digo por ese añillo de compromiso que lleva Kotori en su mano. No creo que se lo haya dado nadie más.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Kotori comenzó a reír y me abrazó fuertemente. Mi madre y mi padre comenzaron a reír con fuerza.

–No me imagino a mi hija pidiendo matrimonio, con lo vergonzosa y tímida que es.

–Lo hizo fantástico papá –dijo Kotori y yo sentí más vergüenza–. Ha sido lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mí.

–Imagino que sí –dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotras–. Es una Sonoda, y todos son románticos en el fondo.

–Mamá… no digas eso…

Mi madre me acarició la cabeza y nos abrazó a las dos a la vez. Yo sentí como todas las preocupaciones, temores y tristezas desaparecían por un momento. No hubo reclamos, no hubo enojos, no hubo problema. Mi madre y mi padre aceptaron todo tan bien que me parecía un poco irreal, y por eso comencé a llorar.

–Mamá… papá… gracias por no oponerse a esto –dije con la voz cortada por el llanto. Ambos me miraron algo asustados.

–Umi…

–Sé que ninguno se opuso, y sí que no lo hicieron para darme una alegría a mí por el poco tiempo que me queda, y sé que…

–Umi no hables así.

Mi padre se puso de pie y se colocó frente a mí. Me tomó el rostro en sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

–Tú te vas a poner bien. Tú vas a vivir muchos años. Pronto aparecerá el milagro que estas esperando.

–Mi milagro –dije con sonrojo– ya apareció y es Kotori…

–Umi-chan… tú eres mi mayor regalo.

Kotori sacó algo de su pantalón y se puso de rodillas, ambas rodillas en el suelo, frente a mí. Mi padre y mi madre se alejaron y se abrazaron sonriendo, mientras la chica frente a mí, tomaba mi mano.

–Tú me diste mi anillo Umi-chan, y yo quiero darte el tuyo… Frente a papá y mamá te pregunto… ¿Umi-chan te quieres casar conmigo?

–Kotori…

Me puso el anillo y yo la abracé con fuerza. La puerta del salón se abrió y cayeron al suelo todas las chicas. Los cuatro comenzamos a reír al verlas. Nico-chan y Rin-chan estaban abajo del todo. Sobre ellas estaban Nozomi y Honoka. Arriba estaban Eli-chan y Hanayo-chan. La única de pie en la entrada era Maki-chan que miraba todo con molestia.

– ¿Y la directora Minami que piensa acerca de esto Kotori? –preguntó mi madre, sentándose nuevamente mientras mi padre se alejaba hacia la puerta para ayudar a las chicas a levantarse.

–Mi madre está feliz de tener a Umi-chan en la familia. Ella esperaba que me casara con un importante diseñador francés pero yo solo tengo ojos para esta chica tímida y enojona.

–Kotori…

Las dos comenzaron a reír. Yo hice un puchero y luego sonreí. Papá terminó de ayudar a Rin-chan a levantarse y nos miró.

–Creo que podríamos pedir algo para comer, ya que estamos cerca de navidad.

–Yo podría irlo a comprar si quieren, Sonoda-san –se ofreció Maki-chan. Rin-chan también levantó la mano dando saltitos.

–Yo acompaño a Maki-chan nya.

–Quien se puede resistir a esa oferta –dijo mi padre aun sonriendo. Yo me puse de pie y Kotori me imitó.

–Entonces voy a ir a poner la mesa mamá.

–Te ayudo Umi-chan –dijo Kotori tomando mi mano.

–Yo también ayudo –gritó Honoka desde la puerta. Nico-chan le golpeó la cabeza con los nudillos. Todas reímos.

–Vamos a celebrar el compromiso de mi hija con mi futura hija a lo grande. Luego hablaremos de la boda y de todo lo que eso conlleve.

–Eh… –comenzó Eli-chan algo nerviosa–. Sonoda-san, usted sabe que la boda solo será simbólica, ¿verdad?

–Claro que lo sé Ayase-san, pero aun así, será algo digno de hacer, por mis preciosas hijas.

Me sentí tan feliz al escuchar a mi padre. Kotori sonrió ampliamente y pude ver unas gotas bajando por sus mejillas. Acerqué mi mano a ellas cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y comencé a desvanecerme, lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de Kotori donde me aferró y el fuerte grito de mi madre.

* * *

¡50! Nunca creí que llegaría a esa cifra, y todo ha sido gracias a todos los que han leido y apoyado esta historia en primer lugar. Es gracias a sus comentarios que hemos llegado tan, tan largo. Y aunque dije que ya se acercaba el final, ha sido un placer para mi escribir esto, y aunque faltan algunos capitulos (no se exactamente cuantos) espero seguir contando con su apoyo en el final.

La temida charla con los padres, jajaja, no fue tan temida, y las chicas haciendo acto de presencia. Espero que les haya gustado y lo comenten. Nos vemos.


	51. Chapter 51

Íbamos caminando despacio, pasando por la entrada del templo Kanda. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir. Me detuve en la entrada y miré hacia el interior del lugar. Lancé un suspiro triste y eso llamó la atención de mi acompañante que se detuvo unos metros delante.

– ¿Sucede algo Nozomi?

–Quisiera… –dije algo dubitativa–…quisiera hacer una plegaria Elichi.

–Entiendo –dijo ella y sonrió.

Entramos al interior del templo y nos dirigimos al altar. Luego de realizar el ritual y lanzar el dinero dentro, uní mis manos, y sin importar que Elichi me escuchara, comencé a pedir.

–Dioses protectores de este templo, dioses de todos los templos, les pido por favor, le brinden un milagro a mi amiga Umi-chan. Ella es una fabulosa persona y no merece, nada, nada de lo que le sucede. Cambien el cruel destino que las cartas me muestran, sacrifiquen la fortuna, sacrifiquen la suerte, pero concédanle un poco más de vida, un poco más de alegría.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Elichi me miraba con cierta molestia en su rostro, pero no mencionó nada. Terminó ella su plegaria y bajó del altar. Suspiré y comencé a seguirla hasta que llegamos a la calle principal. Las farolas encendidas iluminaban una noche fría y bastante oscura. Había aviso de nevada y por eso el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

– ¿De verdad hicimos bien en irnos? –dijo al cabo de unos metros, cuando ya casi salíamos a la calle principal.

–Nada hacíamos quedándonos ahí Elichi. Ya escuchaste al doctor, ella está bien, solo fue… un desmayo.

– ¿Desmayo? –reclamó en tono seco–. Un desmayo causado por su débil corazón. Debería decirlo así, ser más sincero.

–Elichi…

–Por lo menos… Kotori, Maki y Honoka se van a quedar con ella toda la noche.

Elichi se detuvo frente al cruce, mirando al semáforo. Yo me paré a su lado y despacio entrelacé mi mano con la de ella. Bajó la mirada e intentó soltarse pero al ver mis ojos, tristes y dudosos, desistió y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Las personas nos están mirando –dijo en un susurro.

–No me importa –dije de la misma manera.

No respondió y cruzamos la calle. Al llegar al otro lado, Elichi miró hacia la izquierda, por donde ella llegaría a su casa. Mi departamento quedaba en la dirección contraria.

–Nozomi…

–Al final Elichi –dije, apretando más fuerte su mano–. No nos pudiste decir lo que querías.

–Iba a hacerlo si cenábamos, pero… por lo que pasó…

–Si quieres, puedes decírmelo a mí.

–Nozomi… no creo que valga la pena, no por ahora.

–Elichi –ella me miró y yo sonreí–. No te guardes nada. Todo vale la pena, y más en momentos así.

Ella se mordió el labio y pareció meditarlo. Me gustaba verla así, insegura, dudosa, débil. Pero adoraba más la otra faceta de ella, la terca, segura y firme. Suspiró al cabo de unos segundos y asintió levemente.

–Tienes razón Nozomi. Puedo decírtelo si quieres.

– ¿Vamos a mi casa? –le dije sonriendo–. Queda más cerca que la tuya.

Elichi asintió y también presionó fuerte mi mano antes de soltarla. Tomó mi bufanda y la acomodó mejor en mi cuello, haciendo que me sonrojara.

– ¿Quién te enseñó a ponerte una bufanda Nozomi?

–Aprendí sola –dije evitando su mirada–. No vivía en zonas donde se usara mucho a diferencia de ti, que soportabas el frio clima de Rusia.

–No siempre es frio –dijo riendo y volviendo a tomar mi mano. Elichi tenía razón, las personas nos miraban fijamente, la mayoría con cierta desaprobación.

–Sabes que la gente nos están mirando –dije en un susurro divertido.

–Ahora ya no me importa

Comenzamos a caminar, tomadas de la mano, sin decir muchas cosas, hasta llegar al edificio de apartamentos. Subimos al segundo piso, y llegamos al mío. Saqué las llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta.

–Ya regresé –dije fuerte y Elichi rio.

– ¿A quién le dices eso si no hay nadie Nozomi?

–A los espíritus de la buena fortuna Elichi…

Ella negó y entró detrás de mí. Nos quitamos los abrigos y bufandas y llegamos al pequeño salón. Le indiqué a ella que se sentara y encendiera el kotatsu mientras yo preparaba algo en la cocina.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar Elichi?

–En este momento un poco de Vodka me vendría fenomenal –dijo lanzando un suspiro.

–Ah, qué mal Elichi, no tengo licor. Lo más fuerte que tengo es té negro.

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Elichi llegó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda. Colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y besó mi mejilla.

–Si tienes chocolate caliente seré feliz –me susurró al oído.

Asentí y ella me soltó y regresó al salón. Terminé de preparar las dos bebidas calientes y coloqué unas cuantas galletas que me había regalado Hanayo-chan días atrás, horneadas por ella y Rin-chan. Lo llevé al salón y al llegar vi a Elichi sentada con sus piernas en el kotatsu y sosteniendo una tarjeta en sus manos.

–Aquí está su chocolate, princesa Elichi.

Ella dejó de mirar la tarjeta y sonrió tomando la tasa que yo le pasaba. Coloqué la mía sobre la mesa, junto con las galletas y despacio me senté al lado de Elichi, metiendo las piernas en el kotatsu. Por la ventana ya podía observarse la nieve cayendo lentamente.

–Está delicioso Nozomi, gracias.

– ¿Qué estabas mirando? –pregunté luego de beber un pequeño sorbo de mi taza, quemando mis labios levemente.

–Es… Nozomi, hoy en el hospital me encontré con Mika.

– ¿Mika? ¿La compañera de Honochi y las demás? –Elichi asintió–. Que bien.

–Sí. Se alegró mucho al verme. Saltó sobre mí para abrazarme.

–Eso no me gusta –dije poniendo un tono celoso y bebiendo despacio. Elichi sonrió–. ¿Y qué hacía ahí?

–No estaba por enfermedad. Ella estaba esperando a su novio, mi doctor de ortopedia.

– ¿Tu doctor novio de Mika? Pero ella solo tiene como veinte años, ¿no es muy mayor para ella?

–Y qué –dijo comiendo una galleta–. Nosotras somos pareja y a nadie le debe importar.

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón Elichi –y despacio le robé un pequeño beso que la sonrojó–. ¿Y qué pasó después de que la encontraste?

–Eh… –carraspeó para borrar su sonrojo–…comenzamos a hablar sobre que hacíamos ahí y todo eso. Fue entonces cuando le comente acerca de nosotras.

– ¿Le dijiste lo de nosotras? Elichi picarona…

–No nosotras Nozomi… bueno –sonrojó– si le dije que somos pareja porque ella preguntó, pero hablaba de **μ's**.

–Ah –dije pero sonriendo. Elichi negó despacio–. Continua.

–Entonces le comenté a Mika que queremos volver pero que no tenemos ni productor ni agencia y entonces ella me entregó esto –y me pasó la tarjeta que tenía en su mano–. Dijo que era nuestro milagro.

– ¿Y qué es?

–Léela, es de una agencia.

Tomé la tarjeta y comencé a leerla con rostro confuso. Al llegar al final estaba un nombre que recordaba.

– ¿Fumiko?

–Sí –dijo Elichi sonriendo–. Ella es productora en ese lugar. Mika me dijo que las tres, ella, Fumiko e Hideko se hicieron Idols pero que no les funcionó y ahora trabajan en el mundo de las Idols pero en otra cosa.

–Entonces –comencé a decir y sentí la boca seca–. Ella podría…

–Sí. Mika quiere que hablemos con Fumiko. Asegura que ella nos puede ayudar.

–Esto es increíble Elichi. Fumiko nos conoce y ella sabe lo bien que cantamos. Ella nos apoyó en el pasado. Vaya…

Miré a Elichi pero ya ella había borrado su sonrisa y tenía la taza de chocolate firmemente sujetada, su mirada fija en ella. Bajé mi rostro para poder ver sus ojos.

–Elichi…

–Nozomi, perdón. Eso era lo que quería decirles pero… bueno… ahora con lo que pasó con Umi-chan, no sé si…

–No Elichi, esto es perfecto. Debemos decirles a las demás, a todas. Esto las pondrá muy contentas.

–Nozomi… ¿y qué hay de Umi-chan?

–Umi-chan también estará feliz, porque lo estará Elichi, lo estará.

–Nozomi…

–Ella se recuperará, regresará, cantará con nosotras y… –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y comencé a llorar. Elichi me abrazó con fuerza, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

–Ya, ya, mi amor, tranquila.

– ¿Ella no va a morir, verdad Elichi? ¿No lo va a hacer?

–Umi-chan es fuerte, lo sabemos. Y debemos apoyarla.

–Ahora que se desmayó… por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes tan horribles…

–Lo sé –me dijo en un susurro en mi oído–. A mí me pasa igual.

Me apretó contra ella y me beso la mejilla. Yo la aferré fuertemente, percibiendo su delicioso aroma a vainilla y canela. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, en silencio.

–Nozomi… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

–Disculpa… –y la miré al rostro.

–Con esto que te acabo de contar. ¿Te parece que llame a Fumiko mañana, antes de decirles a las chicas?

–Elichi… –le besé los labios levemente– Creo que mejor sería hablarlo con todas. Umi-chan no se va a oponer, te lo aseguro.

–Pero Honoka probablemente se niegue, lo sabes. Ella siempre ha dicho que **μ's** somos las nueve y si no estamos todas…

–Lo sé, pero Honoka se equivoca.

Elichi se separó del abrazo y me miró fijamente pero sin soltar mis hombros. Yo me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir mi amor?

–Es verdad que **μ's** somos las nueve, pero no siempre fue así, y aun así siempre triunfaron. O acaso olvidas que solo comenzaron tres.

–Cómo voy a olvidarlo Nozomi, yo me opuse a ellas. Incluso cuando se sumaron las otras cuatro…

–Y recuerdas –sonreí– cuando Honochi, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan estaban en su viaje de segundo año, que fue cuando decidimos que Rin-chan sería la líder…

–Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido hace poco. Aún puedo ver a la pequeña Rin-chan con ese hermoso traje de novia.

–Ves, a eso me refiero. Puede que no cantemos las nueve juntas en el escenario, pero somos **μ's** al fin y al cabo. Y eso es lo que Umi-chan si ha entendido y que Honochi no.

–Nozomi… –sonrió y me besó apasionadamente–. De donde sacas esa sabiduría tan increíble.

–De aquí –dije tocando el centro de mi pecho–. De lo mucho que las quiero a todas.

–Pero más a mí, ¿verdad?

– ¿Celosa? –y enarqué la ceja. Elichi sonrojó y asintió–. Tonta… a ti no te quiero, te amo.

Nos volvimos a besar y luego nos abrazamos fuertemente, nuevamente mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón, latiendo un poco acelerado, igual al mío.

–Está bien, mañana visitaremos a Umi-chan y hablaremos con las chicas. Dejaremos que sea una decisión de grupo. Sé que Nico, Rin y Hanayo votaran a favor.

–Yo también –dije levantando mi mano– Y tú también, ya seríamos mayoría.

–Puedo imaginar a Umi-chan votando a favor y obviamente Kotori lo hará por ella.

–Makichi seguro dirá –y me separé de Elichi y crucé los brazos y agarré parte de mi cabello, imitando a Maki-chan–. "Hagan lo que crean bien, total, aún no estoy segura de volver"

Elichi soltó una carcajada y se soltó el cabello, dejando que cayera por su espalda. Agarró una parte, creando dos coletas a cada lado.

–Y entonces Nico dirá, "Y que importa si no vuelves idiota tsundere" y comenzarán a pelear.

Nos reímos a carcajadas, hasta que las lágrimas salieron de nuestros ojos y nos doliera el estómago. Suspiré y me mordí el labio.

–Ya es tarde –dije mirando el reloj sobre la pared. Elichi me imitó y suspiró.

–Tienes razón, ya debo volver a casa.

– ¿De verdad? –dije mirándola fijamente. Ella acarició mi rostro–. Pero tenemos algo pendiente.

–Nozomi… ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso en este momento?

– ¿Y por qué no? –dije con cierto tono de molestia.

–Nozomi, estos no son momentos, y todas estamos preocupadas y cansadas y…

– ¿Y qué? –elevé el tono, algo que la sorprendió–. Elichi, este es nuestro momento, y nosotras somos nosotras. Lo siento si suena feo Elichi, pero es la verdad. Nuestra felicidad es estar aquí y ahora.

–Pero Nozomi… –igualó mi tono.

– ¡¿Qué Elichi?! ¿Me vas a reclamar? ¿Me vas a juzgar? Ya te dije que las quiero a todas, a Umi-chan la aprecio demasiado porque ella fue la que te logró convencer de entrar a **μ's** , pero… nuestra relación es ajena a ellas.

Elichi se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Yo apreté los puños y lancé un enorme suspiro, cansado, molesto y resignado a la vez.

–Perdona Elichi, tienes razón, este no es el momento. Me dejé llevar por las ganas que siempre he tenido de –pero no pude terminar la frase porque los labios de Elichi me besaban de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho, fuerte, pasional, posesiva.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca sin permiso y busco la mía con desesperación. Sus manos habían aprisionado mi rostro y su cuerpo se había pegado al mío, inclinándome un poco. Cuando ya no podía respirar, se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

–Perdóname tú a mi Nozomi –dijo con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas–. Tienes razón, este es nuestro momento, ajeno a las demás.

–Elichi…

–Solo espero que Maki-chan no nos interrumpa de nuevo, no quiero llegar a darme otra ducha helada a la casa con este frío.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y sonreí al ver en sus ojos no solo verdad, sino deseo. Me lancé sobre ella y la besé de la misma forma. El beso duró lo que podía durar, pero al separarnos para respirar, Elichi decidió llevar esta vez la iniciativa y despacio me besó el cuello, llevándome hacia el suelo. Con cuidado me colocó en la alfombra, de una manera dulce, desvió sus besos nuevamente a mi boca y sentí su fría mano subiendo por mi abdomen, debajo de mi suéter y blusa.

–Me gusta más como se sienten sin nada –dijo al acariciar mi pecho. Yo sonreí y le mordí la oreja.

–Ara, eso es sencillo cariño –dije en un susurro–. Solo tienes que soltar el broche, está al frente.

Elichi sonrió con cierto sonrojo y dirigió su mano al centro. Unos segundos después, sentí como la presión del sujetador se liberaba. Ella no perdió tiempo y dirigió su mano a mi pecho, acariciando mi pezón que comenzaba a ponerse duro.

–Me encanta –dije en un jadeo– que tengas las manos grandes Elichi.

–Aun así, me sorprende su tamaño, no puedo agarrarlo todo –dijo y volvió a besarme.

Se separó de mí y se sentó sobre mi abdomen. Comenzó a quitar mi suéter y luego la blusa. Sin dudar un solo segundo, se agachó frente a mí, y se introdujo uno de mis senos en su boca.

Nunca había sentido nada igual. Una sensación increíble recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo subir mi temperatura, la temperatura de la habitación en pocos segundos. Elichi mordió mi pezón, y lancé un débil gemido.

–Que ruda Elichi… –dije con tono de inocencia. Ella enarcó una ceja divertida.

–Ahora no te quejes, que tú eras la que insistía.

–No es una queja –dije, dejando salir otro jadeo mientras ella comenzaba a chupar mi otro seno–. Es un pedido.

No dijo nada, pero por la forma en la que mordió todo mi pecho, era obvio que había entendido. Yo solo cerré los ojos y dejé que ella siguiera. De pronto sentí frio en mi ombligo, y mojado. Elichi pasaba su lengua por mi estómago, y metía sus manos bajo mi larga falda.

–Siempre me han gustado tus faldas Nozomi, te hacen ver más madura.

No le dije nada, porque no podía, ya que Elichi había comenzado a acariciar mis piernas, a tocas mis muslos. Solté un enorme suspiro de placer cuando su mano tocó mi intimidad por encima de mi ropa.

–Vaya Nozomi… estás muy mojada.

–Por tu culpa Elichi, por tu culpa.

Elichi sonrió y quitó mi ropa interior. Sentí un poco de vergüenza y bajé las manos, empujando la falda para tapar mi intimidad. Elichi comenzó a reír, y se recostó sobre mis rodillas.

– ¿Y ahora nos vamos a poner tímidas?

–Es que me da vergüenza… –dije sonrojada–. Serás la primera en verlo.

–Y eso me fascina –dijo guiñando un ojo. Yo sonreí tímidamente.

– ¿Dónde está la Elichi tímida, dudosa y torpe?

–Se acaba de ir a su casa y dejó a la inteligente y linda Elichika.

– ¡Harasho! –dije dejando que ella quitara la única prenda que quedaba en mí, la falda.

No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando ella comenzó a besar mi intimidad. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, y me hicieron perder la noción de lo que pasaba. Podía sentir sus labios, su lengua, introduciéndose levemente entre mis pliegues, entrando a mi lugar secreto. De pronto, sentí una leve presión y un dolor ¿sabroso?

–Elichi…

–Vaya Nozomi, tienes las caderas grandes, pero tu entrada en muy estrecha y caliente.

–No es mi culpa –dije apenas audible entre jadeos–. Ya te dije que tienes las manos muy grandes.

Elichi no dijo nada más y continuó introduciendo sus dedos dentro de mí. Estaba a punto de terminar, no podría detenerlo, y ella lo sabía, porque comenzó nuevamente a besarme ahí, a morder mi clítoris.

–Elichi no hagas eso o no podré... Elichi… ¡Elichiiiiiii!

Sentí que el mundo se quebraba en miles de pedazos, mi cuerpo dejó salir todo lo que por años había acumulado, todo el deseo que tenía hacia esa mujer hermosa que ahora me había llevado a mi primera vez. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi respiración era irregular, mi corazón quería salirse del pecho.

–Elichi… –dije en un susurro ahogado por el placer que aún sentía– ¿Elichi?

–Nozomi… –dijo muy bajo.

– ¿Qué sucede mi cielo?

No dijo nada y pasó su lengua por mi intimidad una vez más. Mis piernas aun temblaban y ese acto hizo que me retorciera de placer.

–No sabía que podías ser tan deliciosa –y subió hasta mi boca, dejándose caer en mi pecho. La miré y ella estaba sonrojada, evitando mi mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede Elichi?

–Estuviste fenomenal mi amor… hasta… hasta hiciste que yo…

La miré sin comprender, pero su sonrojo, además de lindo me hizo entender algo que me hizo reír. Le besé la cabeza y susurré.

–Tendremos que lavar tu ropa, o no podrás irte para tu casa. Puedo prestarte algo de ropa interior si quieres… tengo unas prendas sin usar muy bonitas.

–Mala –dijo aún con más sonrojo–. Pero para la próxima, asegúrate de quitarme también la ropa.

–Si quieres lo puedo hacer ahora, aún tengo que hacerte disfrutar a ti también.

– ¿Más? –preguntó asustada mientras la giraba sobre la alfombra y me colocaba sobre ella.

–Ara Elichi, olvidaste que te dije que yo soy la que te quería comer a besos.

Elichi sonrió y dejó que le comenzara a quitar toda su ropa, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda frente a mí. Sonreí y le pasé la mano por el rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

–Nozomi… ¿crees que somos las primeras en cruzar la línea? –Negué con un sonido juguetón.

–Aunque te parezca increíble Elichi, las pequeñas Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan nos ganaron.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Hanayo-chan lo dijo, y si lo dijo, se lo creo –y besé su cuello. Ella se estremeció y suspiró.

–Esas niñas son precoces, pero tú eres increíble.

Y sin decir más que solo jadeos, dejó que le hiciera todo lo que yo quisiera durante toda la noche.

* * *

Bueno... que puedo decir... ahí se los dejo, disfrutenlo, comentenlo.


	52. Chapter 52

Lancé un suspiro algo abrumado, justo cuando puse los pies en el interior del hospital. Me mordí el labio mirando la gran y hermosa recepción de ese lugar, que parecía más de un hotel cinco estrellas que de un hospital privado. No era la primera vez que llegaba a ese lugar, pero si era la primera vez que llegaba por la puerta principal.

Suspiré una vez más y miré fijamente todo el lugar. No había muchas personas, una pareja de ancianos en la sala de espera, una mujer con una niña mirando el directorio médico, y un señor de traje hablando con una de las recepcionistas.

Me mordí el labio y avancé despacio hasta la recepción y me coloqué al lado del hombre. La otra recepcionista me miró y sonrió. Detrás de ella había otras dos enfermeras, realizando labores supongo de su área de trabajo.

–Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

–Eh… bu, bu –malditos nervios– Buenos días señorita. Quisiera hablar con el director del hospital.

– ¿Disculpe? –me dijo, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho. Las otras dos enfermeras detrás de ella me miraron, incluso la otra recepcionista y el hombre.

–Que… necesito hablar con el doctor Nishikino, director del hospital.

La recepcionista levantó la ceja y miró a su compañera. Ella le negó despacio y continuó atendiendo al hombre que me miraba de arriba abajo.

–Lo siento señorita, pero si no es paciente, no puede hablar con el director sin cita previa.

–Pero…

–Ahora, si me disculpa –y me señaló hacia un lado. Yo me mordí el labio y crucé los brazos.

–Necesito hablar con él, por favor –dije elevando el tono. Ella lo igualó.

–Y yo le dije que sin una cita previa…

–Dígale que es la novia de la hija –solté sin dejarla terminar, y sin pensar.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró a la joven a su lado. Las dos enfermeras tenían la boca abierta y el hombre me miraba con más intensidad. Miré a mi espalda y dos señoras murmuraban entre ellas mirándome. Me maldije por lo bajo, pero necesitaba hablar con ese hombre.

– ¿Su… su nombre señorita?

–Yazawa Nico –dije en un susurro, con sonrojo.

La joven tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, sin despegar su mirada de mí. Suspiré y comencé a mirar los dedos de mis pies que sobresalían de las sandalias que llevaba.

–Haruka, aquí hay una joven que quiere hablar con el director. Sí, ya se lo dije pero insiste hablar con él. Dice ser la novia –y puso énfasis en la palabra, incluso subió el tono de voz– de la hija del director.

Se quedó en silencio, de seguro esperando una respuesta. No quería mirarla, porque sabía que aún me miraba, y sabía que las enfermeras detrás de ellas me miraban, incluso podía escucharlas murmurar. Incluso, aún podía sentir la mirada del hombre clavada en mí.

–Sí, ¿Qué pase? ¿De verdad? Ok, gracias.

Colgó y levanté la mirada. Su expresión era de sorpresa. Me dio un gafete de visitante y me señaló el ascensor. Noté como todo en la recepción había quedado en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

–Quinto piso…

Tomé el gafete y agradecí con una inclinación de cabeza. Me sentí como en una película de terror, en donde los ojos de los cuadros siguen a la víctima sin moverse. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo dentro.

–Demonios, porque tuve que decir eso. Hubiera dicho que era la periodista, no la novia… Perdóname Maki…

Suspiré y apenas las puertas se abrieron, salí del ascensor chocando contra el pecho de una persona. Trastabillé pero fui sostenida por un fuerte brazo.

–Señorita, disculpe –dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

– ¿Doctor Ibayashi?

– ¿Señorita Yazawa-san?

Nos miramos y él sonrió. Andaba exactamente como siempre, pero su sonrisa era algo apagada, como triste.

–Eh… ¿no se supone que estaría con Umi-chan? –Pregunté sin siquiera saludarlo. Él sonrió un poco más e hizo una reverencia.

–Buenos días señorita Yazawa-san, si ya pasé a visitarla, se encuentra bien y bajo el cuidado de Maki y Kotori.

–Buenos días –dije apenada y bajé la mirada. El acarició mi cabeza, como si fuera una niña.

– ¿Vienes a hablar con el director? –preguntó bajando la voz. Yo lo miré y asentí–. Te deseo éxito entonces Yazawa-san.

–Doctor –dije apresuradamente–. No le diga a nadie que me vio aquí.

–Lo mismo digo.

Me guiñó el ojo y entró al ascensor. Enarqué una ceja y lo miré hasta que la puerta se cerró. Nunca dejó de sonreír. Suspiré y miré a la recepcionista que me observaba fijamente.

– ¿Usted es la señorita Yazawa Nico? –preguntó en tono alto. Yo asentí–. Pase, el director la espera.

Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y me dirigí a la puerta. Era la primera vez que iba a hablar con el padre de Maki-chan a solas. La única charla que habíamos tenido –si se le podía decir así a un intercambio de cuatro palabras– fue durante la cena en casa de mi novia. Suspiré y abrí despacio.

–Disculpe la molestia –dije abriendo despacio y asomando mi cabeza.

Ahí estaba él. Sentado en su escritorio, leyendo una hoja y mirando lo que parecía ser una radiografía. Al escucharme entrar levantó la mirada e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

–Yazawa-san, bienvenida. Pasa y tomo asiento.

Entré despacio y me senté en la silla frente a él. Estaba caliente, como si alguien hubiera estado sentado en ella. El director se puso de pie y se acercó a mí un poco.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar Yazawa-san? ¿Whisky, Vino, Jugo?

– ¿Agua? –dije casi sin voz. El asintió y colocó un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua.

Como si estuviera en pleno desierto, deshidratada, tomé el vaso y me bebí la mitad de su contenido. Los nervios me estaban matando, me tenían enferma.

–Antes de que comencemos a hablar Yazawa-san, quiero saber desde cuando eres oficialmente la novia de mi hija. La última vez que te vi, dijiste que solo eras su amiga.

–Eh… hace unos días –contesté débilmente. El asintió y se alejó hasta la ventana detrás del escritorio, dándome la espalda.

– ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo Yazawa-san? ¿Involucra a mi hija?

–Eh… no señor Nishikino, no involucra a Maki… creo…

Él se giró y me miró fijamente, con esos ojos color purpura que tanto me gustaban de otra persona. Su mirada era exactamente igual, calculadora, fuerte. Su expresión también era parecida a la de su hija. Ahora entendía ese lado fuerte y serio de Maki, era de su padre. Me mordí el labio, que estaba seco.

–Adelante Yazawa-san.

–Bueno… verá, quería hablar de la operación de corazón que necesita mi amiga Sonoda Umi.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

–En realidad… –vamos Nico, no dudes ahora–…quería suplicarle que por favor se la realice. Por favor. Ella podría morir en cualquier momento y no lo quiero, no lo queremos.

Suspiró y parecía cansado. Colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y fijo más su mirada en mí. Sin siquiera abrir la boca, ya sabía la respuesta.

–Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Kei hace apenas unos minutos. No.

– ¿El doctor Ibayashi?

–Sí. El vino aquí con el expediente de la paciente –señaló el escritorio–, para pedirme que por favor realizara la operación. Pero como te acabo de responder, no lo haré.

– ¿Por qué? –dije casi suplicando.

–Ya conoces las razones Yazawa-san, las discutimos el día que te conocí.

–Y las entiendo –dije ya con un nudo en la garganta–. Pero…

–No, no las entiendes.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó en el borde del escritorio, justo al frente. Levanté la mirada para verle el rostro. De verdad lucía un poco diferente a la primera vez que lo conocí, y eso me preocupó.

–Te lo explicaré de una manera sencilla. ¿Tú quieres ser una Idol, verdad Yazawa-san?

– ¿Có… cómo lo sabe? –dije sorprendida. Él sonrió levemente.

–Maki nunca dejó de hablar de ti.

– ¿Hablaba de mí?

–Todo el tiempo. Siempre llegaba de la preparatoria, fingiendo molestia porque una chica de grado superior la molestaba, se burlaba de ella y hacía bromas con sus ojos rasgados.

–Perdón… –dije avergonzada. Era verdad que siempre trataba de molestar a Maki-chan, porque me gustaba verla molesta, incluso aún lo hago.

–No debes disculparte. Como te dije, fingía estar molesta, pero siempre hablaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo de felicidad.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Nunca pensé que Maki hiciera eso, que hablara de mí. Pero me agradó escucharlo. Su padre me observó una vez más y continuó hablando.

–Bien, regresando al ejemplo. Quieres ser Idol. Ahora imagina Yazawa-san que trabajas durante un año… bueno, seis meses en la producción de un nuevo disco. Lo lanzas al mercado y esperas que se venda bien. Pero las personas no lo compran, sino que lo descargan ilegalmente y gratis. ¿Qué sucede?

–Eh… pues que no recuperaría dinero de las ventas.

– ¿Y qué más?

–Que no podría vivir de eso…

–Y todas las personas que trabajan para ayudarte a hacer ese disco tampoco recibirían nada. Pues es lo mismo aquí Yazawa-san.

–Pero… es una vida humana señor.

–Y son muchas más vidas humanas Yazawa-san las que se atienden en el hospital.

Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada. Sé que él tenía razón, pero quería estar segura que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. El regresó a su escritorio y tomó asiento.

–Y si fuera su hija la que padeciera esta enfermedad, o su esposa…

–Pagaría el tratamiento Yazawa-san.

Suspiré. Obvio que lo pagaría, tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Él tomó una hoja del escritorio y comenzó a hablar.

–Ayer, la señorita Sonoda sufrió una leve arritmia debido a una emoción fuerte. Es la segunda en menos de una semana. Lastimosamente, eso podría desembocar en un infarto.

– ¿Un infarto?

–No debería decírtelo así Yazawa-san, pero es muy probable que ella no pueda sobrevivir a otro infarto según los informes que están aquí en el expediente.

–Y si lo sabe… por qué no…

–No insistas Yazawa-san.

Miré las hojas sobre el escritorio. Todas escritas con una letra muy bonita. Miré al hombre que las miraba fijamente.

–Esa letra es de su hija, ¿cierto?

–Así es. Me sorprende que siga trabajando de enfermera.

–Lo hace porque a ella le gusta –dije en un susurro. El me miró.

–A ella no le gusta esto –dijo seriamente–. Ella detesta la medicina.

–Eso no es verdad. Ella se ofreció a trabajar de enfermera para Umi-chan, y ella ha estado pendiente de su paciente estos casi cinco meses. Si lo odiara, como usted dice, no se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a eso.

No dijo nada y pasó sus dedos sobre las hojas, como si así pudiera tocar un poquito de su hija. Suspiré profundamente.

–Tal vez no me crea, pero Maki adora a sus amigas, y hará lo que sea por ellas.

–Eso lo entiendo Yazawa-san, me quedó claro cuando discutimos en nuestra última cena. Pero me cuesta creer que ella sienta algo por la medicina. Ella solo quiere la música, es igual a su tía.

– ¿Por qué usted no quiere dejar que ella siga su sueño?

Me miró, no con esa mirada seria y fuerte, sino con una triste, abrumada. Me mordí el labio y bebí lo poco de agua que quedaba en el vaso.

–Es sencillo. Odio el mundo del espectáculo.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté en un hilo de voz.

–Porque se llevó a mi hermana.

– ¿Su hermana, la pianista? –pregunté dudosa. Él se sorprendió–. Su esposa me contó algo, la última vez que hablé con ella.

–Acompáñame Yazawa-san.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Caminé a su lado hasta salir a la recepción. La secretaria me miró con sorpresa al verme caminar al lado del doctor. Llegamos al ascensor y entramos. Marcó el número siete y luego de unos segundos, salimos en un nuevo pasillo. Había otra recepción, con otra secretaria que me miró de la misma forma que la anterior. Apuré el paso para estar cerca del padre de Maki, mientras el caminaba en silencio a una enorme puerta. La abrió y me señaló el interior.

–Entra por favor.

Asentí y entré a la habitación. Estaba a oscuras. Las cortinas cerradas y tenía un cierto olor a polvo. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y una parte de la habitación se encendió mostrando un escritorio con unos portarretratos vacíos, una estantería llena de libros, unos cuadros vacíos colgando de las paredes y un gran sillón blanco cerca de la puerta.

– ¿Qué es esto? –dije mirando la parte iluminada.

–Esta sería la oficina de mi hija, el día que ella asumiera la dirección de este hospital.

– ¿La oficina de Maki?

–Sí. Mi esposa y yo la hemos estado preparando para un día que tal vez nunca llegue.

Eso último lo dijo en un tono muy triste. Me mordí el labio y miré la estantería. Había un portarretratos con una foto, la única en toda la sala. Salía una mujer de larga y hermosa cabellera roja, y ojos color purpura, al lado de los padres de Maki. La mujer tomaba los hombros de una pequeña niña de unos cinco años que reconocí inmediatamente.

– ¿Ella era su hermana? –pregunté tomando la fotografía.

–Es la única foto familiar que tenemos con ella.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón. Miré la fotografía fijamente. Esa mujer era casi una versión adulta de mi Maki. Era hermosa, con una mirada fuerte y decidida, pero con una sonrisa cálida y especial. El doctor suspiró nuevamente.

–Nishikino Naomi era mi hermana mayor. Heredera del hospital Nishikino y todo el consorcio médico de la familia. Pero ella odiaba la medicina. Ella adoraba la música, adoraba el piano. Cuando tenía quince años, quiso entrar a una banda, pero mi padre se lo prohibió. Ella debía estudiar para poder entrar a una prestigiosa universidad y estudiar medicina como las seis generaciones anteriores de la familia.

»Fue un año horrible para la familia. Yo admiraba a mi hermana, y no me gustaba verla sufrir, así que decidí hablar con mi padre. Le pedí que dejara que mi hermana siguiera su sueño y que yo me haría cargo del hospital. Luego de una semana de insistir día y noche, aceptó.

Pasaron los años y mi hermana se convirtió en una gran estrella y yo en un excelente médico cirujano. Luego me casé con una hermosa doctora y nació mi princesa escarlata. Naomi se puso muy feliz y la tomó bajo su tutela.

Yo sabía que Maki debía heredar el hospital, y me sentí tan feliz cuando ella jugaba con mi estetoscopio y vendaba y atendida a sus osos de peluche. También me encantaba verla tocar el piano. Naomi le enseñó bien, y ya a los cuatro años, Maki ganaba su primer premio.

– ¿Maki participó en concursos?

–En varios, todos los que no tuvieran límite de edad. Naomi la inscribía en ellos.

Me senté al lado de él. Me miró y sonrió levemente. Yo bajé la mirada.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a su hermana, señor?

–Luego de que alcanzara la fama en el extranjero, comenzó a vender discos y a presentarse en conciertos. Eso le generó mucho estrés, y comenzó a enfermar. Esa enfermedad la hizo comenzar a cancelar presentaciones y grabaciones. Debido a eso, su fama comenzó a caer. Dejó de vender discos y entró en una crisis. Se alejó de todos. Un año después, me dijeron que se había lanzado del décimo piso de un hotel en Berlín.

Me llevé las manos a la boca de la sorpresa. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El me miró y me acarició los hombros, tratando de confortarme.

–Ella no soportó la presión. La vida de un artista es dura Yazawa-san, efímera. Luego de su funeral, me prometí que no dejaría que Maki siguiera esa vida.

–Pero Maki…

–Maki es una viva copia de mi hermana, Yazawa-san. Igual de rebelde, igual de aplicada, igual de honesta. Ella tampoco maneja bien la presión y ya la has visto explotar cuando algo no sale como ella espera.

–Es algo impulsiva también –dije sonriendo y él rio asintiendo.

–Sí dejo que mi pequeña princesa siga el mismo camino que mi hermana, cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Y no me podría perdonar que algo le pasara.

–Pero no tiene por qué ser así –le dije poniéndome de pie–. Ella no es su hermana, ella… –y me mordí el labio.

– ¿Ella qué, Yazawa-san?

–Ella… –suspiré– ella me tiene a mí. Tiene a sus amigas. Yo no pienso dejarla sola.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Volvió a colocarse frente a mí y negó despacio.

–Estuvo tres años sin ellas, Yazawa-san, sin ti, y la vi sufrir, demasiado.

–Eh…

–Sé que no fue su culpa, pero pasó. Y es por eso que hablo con propiedad al decirte lo que mi hija podría hacer.

Acarició mi cabeza y se alejó a la puerta. Yo coloqué la foto en donde estaba y caminé un poco más al interior de la habitación. De pronto, choqué contra algo muy duro.

– ¿Qué hay aquí? –y comencé a palpar lo que sea que estuviera frente a mí. El suspiró y encendió el resto de las luces.

Un enorme piano de cola, abarcaba la otra mitad de la habitación. Lo miré sorprendida y luego miré al hombre en la puerta.

–Mi esposa insistió en ponerlo ahí, a pesar de mi negativa.

Asentí pero no dije nada. Apagó las luces y me instó a salir. Regresamos al ascensor pero no paramos en el piso cinco sino que llegamos a la planta baja. Al salir, noté como las cuatro mujeres detrás del mostrador nos miraban.

–Ahora Yazawa-san, si me disculpas, debo terminar de revisar unas cosas.

–Lamento la interrupción doctor.

Hice una reverencia y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Al llegar a la puerta, me giré. El padre de Maki todavía me observaba fijamente. Suspiré.

– ¡Doctor Nishikino! Sé que tiene sus razones para todo lo que hace y decide, pero por favor, si de verdad quiere que Maki sea feliz, déjela cumplir sus sueños, no se los detenga. No son caprichos de ella, solo son sus sueños.

–Yazawa-san…

–Yo estaré con ella en ese camino, y la apoyaré incondicionalmente… así que por favor, hágala sonreír.

Bajé la mirada y salí del hospital sin detenerme. Unos segundos después, ya me había subido al tren para dirigirme a la casa de Umi-chan. En mi cabeza aún resonaban todas las palabras que el padre de Maki me había dicho. Al final mi visita fue en vano. No pude convencerlo de nada, ni de ayudar a Umi ni de ayudar a Maki. Pero pude ver que ese hombre si ama a su hija.

Llegué a la casa de Umi-chan unos veinte minutos después y toqué la puerta. La madre de Umi abrió y me sonrió.

–Buenos días Yazawa-san. Pasa.

– ¿Cómo sigue Umi?

–Ahora está durmiendo, ya que le costó conciliar el sueño en la noche. Kotori está con ella. Gracias a los dioses, está bien.

–Me alegro –dije dejando mi abrigo y acompañando a la mujer por el pasillo.

–Tus amigas están en el Dojo. Honoka y la señorita Nishikino están en el salón, durmiendo.

– ¿Durmiendo? –pregunté deteniéndome en mitad del pasillo.

–Ambas pasaron en vela la noche al lado de mi hija.

Asentí y me mordí el labio. Miré hacia el pasillo que daba al Dojo, pero decidí ir hacia el otro lado, donde estaba el salón. Honoka estaba dormida con la mitad del cuerpo en el sillón y la otra mitad en el suelo. Maki estaba acurrucada en el otro sofá. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé a su lado.

La miré dormir durante unos minutos, y acaricié su cabello, alejándolo de su frente. Antes de ponerme de pie, le di un beso en ella y suspiré.

–Es de mala educación mirar a las personas dormir.

Bajé la mirada y me encontré los hermosos ojos purpura fijos en mí. Sus mejillas tenían un bonito sonrojo.

–Es imposible no hacerlo –dije y le acaricié el rostro–. Pareces un hermoso ángel.

– ¿Qué mosca te pico Nico-chan?

Sonreí, pero al mismo tiempo sentí bajar lágrimas por mis ojos. Maki se asustó y se dejó caer de rodillas, frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

–Nico-chan, ¿qué sucede?

–Perdóname Maki-chan por haberte abandonado durante tanto tiempo.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Pase lo que pase, a partir de ahora, no volveré a dejarte sola, nunca. En todo lo que hagas, ahí estaré apoyándote, ayudándote.

–Nico por dios, ¿qué te pasa?

No dije nada más y la abracé con fuerza. Uní mis labios a los suyos y dejé que ese beso dejara salir todos mis sentimientos hacia ella. Maki correspondió con mucho cariño, abrazándome tiernamente. Unos segundos después, nos separamos.

–Nico-chan…

–Nico, que dicha que llegas, necesitamos hablar.

Eli nos miraba desde la entrada al salón. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Miré a Maki levemente y me puse de pie, ayudándola. Ella no despegaba su mirada de mí.

– ¿Hablar de qué?

–Necesito que estemos todas. Voy a ir por Kotori y Umi, si puede bajar claro. Ustedes despierten a Honoka.

Eli se alejó y comenzó a subir al segundo piso. Maki se mordió el labio y tomó mi mano cuando hice a alejarme de ella.

–Nico-chan, ¿qué sucede?

–Nada Maki-chan. Nada.

–No me vengas con ese cuento idiota. A ti te pasa algo.

–Nada me pasa, idiota. Y deja de llamarme idiota.

–Demonios Nico-chan, eres en verdad… idiota.

Me encogí de hombros y eso la hizo enojar más. Me soltó de un tirón y pasó al lado de Honoka, tirando al suelo los pies que aún estaban sobre el sillón. Honoka se despertó sobresaltada y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa. Yo solo negué despacio y comencé a seguir a mi pelirroja dejando a Honoka dando vueltas en el suelo.

* * *

Hola. Disculpen la tardanza, pero se me ha hecho difícil poder escribir, muchas obligaciones en el trabajo y la familia. Incluso mi otra historia seguirá detenida por un tiempo, ya que quiero enfocarme en esta, y estoy preparando una nueva historia crossover entre Love Live y... LGHRZN

Aquí tenemos un capitulo tranquilo, de transcisión que espero les guste. Espero sus comentarios. Pronto un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por leerme.

PD: Howard Jones, gracias por tu extenso comentario. Me gustó mucho poder leerlo y ver que la historia te ha gustado, que la has vivido. Me agradó mucho el saber que logré plasmar sentimientos en ti con mis letras, espero sigas leyendo y disfrutando.


	53. Chapter 53

Umi-chan miraba con mucho pesar y tristeza por la ventana. Apenas había dormido, y mucho menos había probado bocado del desayuno que su madre le había traído. Sus parpados estaban hinchados, sus hermosos ojos ámbar, estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Sus labios estaban secos y sus mejillas pálidas. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notaba que yo sacaba un hermoso vestido verde de su armario y lo colocaba sobre una silla cerca de la cama.

–Mi amor, ¿de casualidad tienes una cinta de este color para amarrar tu cabello?

No me respondió. Era obvio, seguía con su mirada perdida, seguía con su tristeza. Me mordí el labio y miré hacia el mueble donde estaban las cosas de maquillaje de Umi-chan. Pude ver que ella no tenía ninguna cinta del color del vestido, solo cintas rojas, azules y negras. Me reí.

–Umi-chan… ¿puedo tomar una de tus cintas?

Nuevamente, no obtuve respuesta. Suspiré con mucha tristeza. Recuerdo hace dos años, cuando ella recién despertaba de la cirugía de emergencia que le salvó la vida. Ella paso tres días en ese mismo estado, perdida en sus pensamientos. Nunca me dijo que tanto pensaba, solo sufría.

Solté la cinta de mi cabello y la comparé con el vestido. Era exactamente del mismo color, así que sonreí y me acerqué a Umi-chan.

–Mi amor… –dije y le toqué el hombro. Ella pareció reaccionar y me miró.

–Kotori, ¿por qué soltaste tu cabello? –sonreí y le mostré la cinta.

–No tienes cintas de este color, y como necesitas combinar una con ese hermoso vestido –señalé la silla–, pues te voy a prestar la mía.

Umi-chan miró el vestido y luego me miró a mí. Desvió la mirada y puso una expresión triste en su rostro.

–Guarda eso Kotori. No voy a ponerme un vestido tan lindo para quedarme en mi habitación.

– ¿Y quién dijo que te vas a quedar aquí? –le pregunté enarcando una ceja pero sonriendo.

–Kotori…

–Te vas a dar una ducha, te vas a vestir con ese vestido, te voy a peinar ese hermoso cabello, te tomas tu medicación y vamos a salir a la calle.

–Kotori…

–Llevas encerrada dos años aquí. La única salida que has tenido fue para la entrevista, y fue cuando me pediste matrimonio. No pienso dejar que la hermosa flor que eres se marchite aquí adentro.

–No te rindes, verdad Kotori.

–Vamos… a salir de esa cama.

Umi-chan me miró y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Me senté rápidamente a su lado y la sequé con mi mano, acariciando su rostro. Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y yo, con las dos manos ya, trataba de secarlas.

–Umi-chan…

–Tengo miedo Kotori. Tengo miedo de…

– ¡Shhhh! No lo digas mi amor. Eso no va a pasar.

Le besé los labios y ella correspondió a mi beso muy tiernamente. Aún se sonrojaba al besarnos, y eso me encantaba. Le besé la frente y ella besó mi nariz.

–Y ya que quieres que salgamos, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

–No lo sé –dije poniendo mi dedo sobre el mentón–. Podríamos ir a ver animales al zoológico, o al acuario. O podríamos ir a recordar viejos tiempos a la escuela, mamá nos dejaría entrar. O –y reí mientras la miraba fijamente– podríamos ir a ver cosas de la boda.

–Kotori…

Umi-chan comenzó a reír, pero llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, cambiando un poco su expresión. Le tomé las manos y se las besé.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí Kotori. Es solo el dolor que queda después de una de esas crisis.

Asentí y me puse de pie. Tomé una cinta azul del mueble de Umi-chan y comencé a atar mi cabello ante la atenta mirada de mi novia. Se mordió el labio y entrelazó las manos.

–Kotori… quiero preguntarte algo.

–Claro mi amor, pregunta lo que sea.

–Pero quiero tu respuesta sincera, que salga de tu corazón.

–Si Umi-chan, yo te amo incondicionalmente.

Comenzó a reír y negó despacio. Eso me animó, porque su demacrado rostro comenzó a recuperar el color. Tomé el vestido y lo puse sobre la cama, a sus pies y me senté en la silla.

– ¿Qué quieres preguntarme Umi-chan?

Ella comenzó a frotar sus manos, nerviosa. Evitaba mi mirada y lanzaba pequeños suspiros. Pude notar unas gotas de sudor bajar por su mejilla.

–Kotori…

–Umi-chan, tranquila.

Le tomé las manos y ella me miró. Tragó fuerte y asintió.

–Kotori… ¿qué pensarías de mi si digo que… quiero renunciar a **μ's**?

Sentí la boca seca, la garganta se me contrajo y la respiración se detuvo. Los ojos ámbar de Umi-chan me miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

–No hablas en serio, ¿verdad Umi-chan?

–Kotori, quiero tu respuesta, me lo prometiste.

–Umi-chan…

Umi-chan soltó mis manos y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Yo bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio. ¿Qué pretendes Umi-chan? ¿Es una broma? No, Umi-chan nunca hace bromas. ¿Es por tu corazón?

–Sé que debes estar sorprendida Kotori… pero… llevo toda la noche pensándolo.

–Umi-chan…

–Nunca pensé que **μ's** volvería. Nunca pensé que volvería a verlas. Y me hizo feliz poder reencontrarme con todas.

–Entonces, ¿por qué renunciar Umi-chan?

–Porque mientras contestaba las preguntas de la entrevista, me di cuenta que, aunque tengamos éxito, y una agencia o productor nos contrate, yo ya no puedo bailar, no puedo cantar, demonios Kotori, ni siquiera puedo componer una nueva canción…

–Umi-chan…

–Sé que no te gusta que piense así Kotori… pero… –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez, y esta vez las mías también–…ayer pensé que sería la última vez que vería tu sonrisa mi linda Kotori.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y fue como si un cuchillo atravesara todo mi pecho. Quería abrazarla, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba como congelado. Podía sentir mis mejillas empapadas, incluso mis manos, en donde estaban cayendo las lágrimas.

–Mi corazón ya no soporta más Kotori, y sé que en cualquier momento…

–No sigas Umi-chan. No lo digas. Tú no puedes irte sin antes casarte conmigo, sin tener bebes conmigo, sin antes cantar con **μ's** , sin conseguir el éxito junto a las demás.

Cerré mis ojos, dejando escapar mi llanto. No quería, no podía imaginar un mundo sin mi Umi-chan, sin su sonrisa, su sonrojo, su forma de ser. De pronto, sentí un beso en mi frente. Al levantar la mirada, Umi-chan me miraba fijamente, tratando de sonreír. Se había puesto de pie, y se había colocado frente a mí. Se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura y acarició mi mejilla.

–Kotori… Yo quiero que seas feliz, que todas mis amigas sean felices, y si esa felicidad se puede dar alejándome de **μ's** , no lo dudaré.

–Umi-chan…

–Yo estaré a tu lado, estaré al lado de todas mientras pueda, pero no quiero ser el motivo por el cual, no puedan alcanzar esa estrella que es para ustedes.

–Entonces… ¿no lo dices en broma mi amor?

Traté de hablar controlando mi llanto. Ella se mordió el labio y me acarició las mejillas. Me besó los labios, sonrojándose en el proceso y negó despacio.

–No mi amor –dijo tratando de sonreír– No es una broma.

Suspiré y asentí despacio. La abracé y la presioné contra mí, como si ese abrazo fuera lo único que tenía. Ella acarició mi espalda y lanzó un suspiro pesado, triste.

–Umi-chan, yo apoyaré todas las decisiones que tomes, y lo sabes. Apoyaré lo que quieras hacer, porque te amo.

–Yo también te amo Kotori, y es por eso que quiero renunciar a **μ's** , para no ser un obstáculo para ustedes.

– ¿Cómo que quieres renunciar a **μ's**?

Umi-chan y yo miramos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Eli-chan nos miraba fijamente, con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo. Sus azules ojos estaban abiertos por completo y su labio temblaba levemente.

–Eli-chan…

–Lamento entrar así, pero las escuché llorando y… –desvió la mirada sonrojada.

–Tranquila Eli-chan –dije, mientras ayudaba a Umi-chan a levantarse–. Todo está bien, no debes asustarte ni disculparte.

–Pero no todo está bien –dijo regresando la mirada a nosotras–. ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres renunciar a **μ's** Umi?

Umi-chan se sentó en la cama y entrelazó sus manos. Eli-chan entró por completo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Yo me limpié las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro y me alejé hacia el espejo para terminar de atar mi cabello.

–Umi…

–Eli, perdón por lo que escuchaste, pero es la verdad. Voy a renunciar al grupo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Eli… tu bien sabes el porqué. Mi corazón no está bien, necesito de un milagro que no va a llegar para curarme. No puedo bailar, no puedo cantar, ni siquiera puedo componer. No quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes, no quiero ser el motivo por el que ustedes sean infelices.

–Pero Umi –subió su tono de voz.

–No Eli, entiende. Si yo no hago esto, si no me hago a un lado, llegará un momento en donde ya no podremos ni siquiera intentarlo.

–Pero Umi, **μ's** somos las nueve. Lo hemos dicho siempre. **μ's** somos las nueve.

–Por un demonio Eli, recuerda las palabras de Nico. Recuerda lo que dijo cuando estábamos en tercero.

Miré a las dos, ya que estaban elevando el tono. Umi-chan tenía una mano en su pecho, Eli-chan la mirada baja. Yo me mordí el labio y recordé esas palabras que mi novia mencionaba.

–Aunque una renuncie o se gradúe… Eso es lo que hacen las Idols.

Eli-chan murmuró esas palabras que yo también estaba murmurando. Umi-chan sonrió levemente y se mordió el labio, lanzando un dulce suspiro.

–Honoka no lo va a aceptar –dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Miró a Umi-chan fijamente–. Sabes que Honoka no lo va a aceptar.

–Ayer intenté decírselo… pero no pude…

–Ella ha luchado este último año por reunirnos, por hacer de **μ's** nuevamente nuestro sueño. No va a aceptar que tú, su mejor amiga, no vaya a participar.

–Es por eso que necesito que Kotori y tú la convenzan, que la hagan entender.

–Umi-chan, yo no puedo hacerlo –le dije en un susurro. Las dos me miraron–. Hace dos años, le fallé, y no puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Kotori?

–Porque ella me va a pedir que te haga cambiar de idea, lo sé, me lo va a pedir.

Umi-chan dibujó una sonrisa y bajó la mirada. Ella sabía que era verdad, lo sabía y por eso reía. Eli-chan suspiró fuertemente y me miró fijamente.

–Kotori… podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor.

– ¿Eh?

–Eli…

–Necesito hablar con Umi, por favor, de verdad Kotori.

Me mordí el labio y asentí. Umi-chan tenía una expresión confusa similar a la mía, pero no dijo nada. Yo coloqué mi cinta sobre el vestido y le acaricié la mano a Umi-chan.

–Iré a ver a las demás. Subiré en un momento para ayudarte a vestirte.

Umi-chan asintió y miró a Eli-chan. Ella me miraba con una leve sonrisa. Asintió y yo salí de la habitación. Antes de cerrar noté como Eli-chan miraba a mi chica y borraba su sonrisa. Me recosté en la puerta y lancé un suspiro triste. Comencé a bajar hasta llegar al primer piso. La mamá de Umi-chan me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y mi hija?

–Está hablando con Eli-chan, mamá. Querían hacerlo a solas.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan triste Kotori-chan?

–Es que… –me mordí el labio–…Umi-chan está triste.

–Es lógico, ha pasado por tanto estos últimos dos años.

Mi suegra me abrazó con fuerza y yo me recosté en ella. Me acarició mi cabeza y me dio un beso en ella. Sonreímos y nos separamos.

–Deberías ir al Dojo –me susurró con una sonrisa–. Creo que tus amigas ya terminaron de organizar la boda. Honoka tienes unas ideas algo increíbles.

Asentí y me alejé con dirección al Dojo. Antes de llegar pude escuchar la voz de Nico-chan peleando con Honoka-chan. Me acerqué despacio.

–Digo que debe ser de un buffet. No voy a cocinar para todos los invitados.

–Pero Nico-chan. La comida que haces es más deliciosa que la de un buffet.

–Rin solo quiere que la comida sepa bien, no importa quien la haga nya.

–Tú no te metas Rin, que no ayudas –le gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunté tratando de controlar la risa. Todas miraron a la puerta.

–Kotori… y ¿Umi-chan? –me preguntó Maki-chan, intentando ponerse de pie. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera con las manos y sonreí.

–Está hablando con Eli-chan. Está bien, tranquila Maki-chan.

– ¿Con Elichi? –Preguntó Nozomi y enarcó una ceja. Asentí y miré a Hanayo-chan que tenía una hoja llena de cosas. Me senté al lado de ella.

–Kotori, que prefieres tú, ¿comida casera o de restaurante?

Honoka-chan se colocó a escasos metros de mi cara. Yo me moví para atrás unos centímetros, mirando a las demás.

–La de buffet es mucho mejor para un evento, ¿verdad que sí Kotori?

Nico-chan se colocó al lado de mi amiga, imitando su posición. Me mordí el labio nerviosa hasta que la voz seca y cansada de Maki-chan nos separó.

–No la agobien así ustedes dos.

Ambas se sentaron, pero no me dejaban de mirar. Yo miré a Hanayo-chan, que se sonrojó y comenzó a hablar en tono tímido.

–Estábamos decidiendo si para tu boda Nico-chan cocinaba la comida o la solicitábamos a un buffet.

–Ya tenemos la decoración y la música y el lugar y la sacerdotisa nya.

Hanayo-chan levantó la hoja y me mostró lo que ella había escrito. Era una lista de cosas con nombres a su lado. El titulo decía, "La boda de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan". Miré cada uno de los enunciados y sonreí ampliamente.

–Como se tardaban tanto en llegar –comenzó a decir Nozomi sonriendo–, propuse que pensáramos en cómo ayudarles a organizar la boda.

–Casi todas esas ideas son mías –dijo Honoka sonriendo–. Ya Umi-chan lo sabe, ayer se las dije. Incluso puse una que… ¿Kotori?

Todas me miraron porque unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Las limpié con mi mano y traté de sonreír, pero no podía. Hanayo-chan tomó mi mano derecha, mientras Rin-chan mi mano izquierda.

– ¿Estás bien Kotori-chan?

– ¿No te gustaron las ideas nya? Son culpa de Honoka-chan.

Todas miraron a Honoka-chan, que me miraba con preocupación. Yo negué despacio y traté de hablar con tono calmado.

–Tranquilas chicas, lloro de alegría. Ver esto, ver lo que están haciendo por mí y por Umi-chan…

–Yo que tú Kotori-chan, revisaría esa lista con ella. No deberían hacer caso a todo lo que pusieron ahí –dijo Maki-chan con molestia.

Todas comenzaron a reír, incluida ella, hasta que la figura de Eli-chan parada en la puerta nos hizo callar. Ella se miraba seria, incluso pude sentir cierta molestia. Nozomi-chan sonrió y la llamó con su mano.

–Ven Elichi… ya te estabas tardando.

– ¿Y Umi-chan? –preguntó Honoka-chan mirando a la puerta. Eli-chan me miró fijamente.

–Se está dando un baño. Kotori…

Asentí y me puse de pie. Le devolví la hoja a Hanayo-chan y salí del Dojo con velocidad pasando al lado de Eli-chan. Subí al segundo piso y llegué a la habitación de Umi-chan. Ahí estaba ella, mirándose al espejo, en ropa interior. Al verme sonrojó y se tapó con los brazos.

–Perdona Umi-chan…

–No Kotori… tranquila.

Entré y cerré los ojos, algo que la hizo reír con una carcajada. Suspiré y esperé unos segundos. Cuando los volví a abrir, ya Umi-chan se había puesto el vestido verde y me miraba aún con ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me acerqué a ella y sonreí.

–Te ves preciosa mi amor. Ven –la giré para abrocharle el cierre. Cuando terminé de hacerlo, le di un beso en la espalda.

–Tienes los labios fríos –dijo aún más sonrojada. No dije nada y la senté en la silla frente al espejo. Tomé su hermoso cabello negro azulado y comencé a peinarlo.

–Te voy a amarrar el cabello en una coleta alta, ¿te parece?

– ¿No me vas a preguntar qué me dijo Eli? –negué despacio y ella me miró confundida.

–Fue una charla entre ustedes. Eli-chan lo dijo claramente.

–Fue una charla sobre todas Kotori, y te involucra.

–Entonces dime.

Ella me miró a través del espejo. Yo seguía peinando su cabello, tratando de agarrarlo todo en mi mano para levantarlo y atarlo con mi cinta. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

–Me dijo que hay una oportunidad de que una empresa nos pueda contratar –dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Una empresa? –Asintió–. ¿Cómo es posible?

–Mika y Fumiko. ¿Las recuerdas? –asentí, volviendo a soltar el cabello y comenzando de nuevo. Umi-chan se mordió el labio otra vez.

–Pero… no entiendo mi amor.

–Eli se encontró con Mika-chan ayer, en el hospital. Ella… le dio una tarjeta para que hablara con Fumiko-chan, quien es productora de artistas en una compañía. Eli nos iba a decir ayer, pero debido a…

Guardó silencio bajando la cabeza. Suspiré y até la cinta firmemente en su cabeza. Lucía realmente hermosa con el cabello así. Ella se miró y sonrojó nuevamente.

–Entonces eso debe estarles diciendo a las demás, ¿verdad? –Umi-chan asintió.

–Eli piensa hablar con Fumiko-chan, y quiere que Honoka la acompañe, como líder de **μ's**. Quieren ver si hay una posibilidad, por remota, de que ella pueda representarnos, a las nueve.

– ¿Nueve? ¿Entonces…?

Me coloqué frente a ella y me arrodillé en el suelo. La miré directamente a los ojos que ella trataba de esquivar. Le tomé las manos con fuerza.

–Umi-chan…

–Eli me pidió que dejara lo de la renuncia para después. Que venía navidad, y estaba mi boda. Que esperara a… que esperara al otro año y que lo pensara bien. Sí aún mantenía mi postura… que me ayudaría con Honoka.

–Mi amor…

Umi-chan suspiró triste. Me apoyé en sus rodillas y le di un enorme beso en los labios que la sorprendió. Me puse de pie y tomé uno de los perfumes que le había enviado de Paris, y comencé a rociarlo sobre ella.

–Kotori… me vas a dejar muy olorosa…

–Umi-chan, yo te haré cambiar de idea. Haré que quieras estar nuevamente en un escenario conmigo. Quitaré de tu cabecita toda idea loca de renuncia.

–Kotori…

–Le demostraré a mi hermosa esposa que está equivocada y que ella no es ningún obstáculo ni estorbo para que todas podamos alcanzar la estrella que nos pertenece.

Umi-chan quiso soltar unas lágrimas pero la besé evitando que lo hiciera. Cuando nos separamos, ambas estábamos sonrojadas. Le tomé la mano y la puse de pie.

–Ven Umi-chan. Las chicas tienen una lista que me gustaría que vieras.

– ¿Lista? ¿De qué?

–De las locuras que le permitiste organizar a Honoka.

* * *

Hola. Un nuevo capitulo. Lamento la tardanza. Espero que les guste mucho y dejen comentarios. ¿Renunciará Umi al grupo? ¿De verdad Eli solo habló con ella eso? ¿Fumiko las ayudará? ¿Que demonios pasó con Alisa y Yukiho? Jajajaja.

Gracias por seguir la historia. Un abrazo.


	54. Chapter 54

"¿Qué debería comprar?" Me preguntaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del enorme centro comercial, mirando los ventanales de cada tienda, buscando el regalo perfecto de navidad para mi amada novia. Unos meses atrás no me hubiera imaginado en esta situación, pero para mí dicha, para mi completa alegría, luego de mucho esfuerzo, había logrado ganarme el cariño, el amor de la persona que más admiro en el mundo.

Suspiré cuando me detuve en la… ¿Qué tienda era? ¿Decima, Vigésima? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Incluso, estaba segura de que ya había pasado dos veces por algunas tiendas. Lancé otro suspiro y miré mi reflejo en el ventanal.

Llevaba mí ya tradicional boina, mi peluca rubia, mis enormes gafas oscuras y mi inseparable abrigo, pero ese día había decidido ponerme un pantalón ancho color verde y una blusa de cuello alto. Incluso, por el frío, llevaba hasta guantes.

Saqué el móvil para mirar la hora. Había llegado temprano al centro comercial porque tenía ensayo en la tarde para el evento de navidad de A-RISE, pero había dado tantas vueltas que ya casi era medio día. En ese mismo instante entró una llamada de Erena.

– ¿Aló?

–Enana, ¿Dónde estás?

–Buen día Erena-chan, estoy bien. Deja de decirme enana y estoy en el centro comercial.

–Buen día Enana, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo ahí?

Suspiré y reí levemente. Comencé a caminar hacia la zona de comidas, para buscar algo que almorzar.

–Vine a buscar el regalo de navidad de mi amada Honki.

–Muy bonito enana, muy bonito. De fijo olvidaste que hoy el ensayo empezaba a las doce, ¿cierto?

–Para que me lo preguntas si te acabas de dar cuenta.

Era cierto. En el último ensayo de hace dos días habíamos acordado ensayar más temprano para poder aprovechar mejor el tiempo en el estudio. Además, la instructora acababa de ser madre y tenía que terminar las practicas temprano para poder ir a su casa a cuidar de su bebe. Maldije por lo bajo y miré el patio de comidas. Faltaban dos días para navidad, y parecía que todo el mundo había salido a comprar, por lo que el lugar estaba completamente lleno.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ya encontraste el regalo?

–No sé qué comprar… –dije tristemente–. Además, debo comer algo, no puedo ensayar así. Tal vez falte…

–Ni se te ocurra faltar enana. Sería la tercera vez este mes, y eso no le va a gustar a nuestro manager. Esa Kousaka-san te tiene muy mal pequeña Tsu.

–Sería la segunda. La primera fue…

–La primera a principios de mes porque Kousaka-san te invitó a salir por primera vez y la segunda fue hace una semana para ayudar a Kousaka-san con un problema de su amiga, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Está bien, está bien, ya entendí Erena. Ya voy para allá. Si me desmayo en mitad de la práctica es tu culpa.

–Prioridades señorita, prioridades…

–Honki es mi prioridad –le recriminé con fuerza.

–El trabajo es prioridad enana, no tu novia.

–Por eso An no te quiere –dije con tono de niña castigada. Al fondo pude escuchar las risas de mi amiga, de fijo Erena tenía puesto el altavoz de su teléfono y Anju estaba escuchando.

–Está bien… tu ganas enana. Retrasaremos el ensayo hasta las dos. Busca ese bendito regalo, trágate algo y ven aquí de inmediato.

–Erena… –dije ya dibujando una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?

–No me hagas cambiar de idea Tsu.

Me colgó y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que asustó a las personas que pasaban a mi lado. Guardé el móvil y lancé un suspiro alegre. Bien, debía comer algo para volver a buscar un regalo que fuera grandioso para mi novia.

Me costó encontrar un solo sitio algo vacío para poder comprar mi comida, y todavía me costó mucho más, encontrar un sitio para sentarme a comer. Me mordí el labio algo molesta, hasta que divisé una mesa con solo una persona y un espacio vacío. Me apresuré a llegar. Al estar cerca, pude ver que se trataba de una chica, de cabello castaño oscuro, con un abrigo de color beige y bufanda. La escuché suspirar.

–Bien hecho idiota, ahora perdiste la amista de tu mejor amiga. ¿Por qué demonios abrí la bocota si sabía que eso iba a pasar?

Enarqué una ceja algo confundida y me mordí el labio.

–Ahora… te quedarás sola como idiota en la escuela. Felicidades, cometiste los mismos errores de tu hermana mayor.

Preferí buscar otro lugar para sentarme a comer. Esa chica debía estar algo loca hablando sola. Ya me había girado para buscar otro lugar cuando algo llamó mi atención.

– ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer Yukiho? ¿Cómo vas a mirar a Alisa-chan a la cara? ¿Podremos arreglarnos para el Love Live!?

Me giré despacio y me coloqué frente a la chica solitaria. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa. Era Yukiho, la hermana menor de Honoka. Despacio coloqué mi comida sobre la mesa y carraspeé un poco.

–Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

–Claro, no se preocupe… –dijo sin levantar la mirada de su hamburguesa.

Me senté y la miré fijamente detrás de mis gafas. Tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos. Una expresión de tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas, mientras comía algo parecido a un dulce. La hamburguesa estaba intacta.

–Demonios, me debí haber quedado callada… todo es culpa de ellas.

Seguía hablando, ignorando que yo estaba frente a ella. Parecía una mujer mayor, despechada y abandonada, ebria. Me tapé la boca para reírme hasta que noté una lágrima bajar por su mejilla y caer sobre la mesa. Eso me preocupó.

– ¿Estás bien? –pregunté en tono bajo. Ella suspiró.

–Descuida, ignórame o no te va a sustentar la comida.

–No puedo ignorarte Yukiho, si estás llorando.

Al escuchar su nombre levantó el rostro y me miró. Sonreí y me quité las gafas, logrando que ella se sorprendiera levemente al reconocerme.

– ¡Tsu…! –pero no terminó de hablar porque le tapé la boca, ya que lo iba a decir en voz demasiado alta. Le negué despacio y ella asintió.

–Hola Yukiho.

–Hola Tsubasa-san –dijo en un susurro. Le sonreí para darle confianza. Rápidamente escondió lo que tenía en la mano y se bebió un tragó enorme de su bebida.

– ¿Qué sucede Yukiho? ¿Por qué estás tan sola aquí hoy?

–Eh… –desvió la mirada y volvió a beber, el color de sus mejillas comenzó a bajar.

–Bueno –dije despacio–. Si no puedes decirme, tranquila. Solo quiero saber que estás bien.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Asintió levemente y regresó su mirada a mí.

–Estoy bien Tsubasa-san, solo tengo que asimilar que me han roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

No lloró, solo suspiró y su rostro se me hizo extrañamente familiar. Tenía la misma expresión que su hermana, cuando me reencontré con ella en el festival del templo. Era esa expresión de tristeza y frustración. Le tomé la mano para llamar su atención.

– ¿Te rechazaron? –Asintió sin soltar un sonido–. ¿Hoy?

–Hace como media hora.

Torcí el gesto y comencé a buscar con la mirada, pero no había nadie mirando hacia donde estábamos. Ella lo notó.

–Descuida, ya se fue.

–Lo siento –dije y apreté un poco más su mano–. Puedo entender lo que estás pasando. A mí también me rompieron el corazón hace unos meses.

–Vaya… –susurró y dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–Sí, la perfecta y grandiosa Kira Tsubasa, líder de A-RISE, fue rechazada de una manera cruel y destructiva cuando la persona a la que se le confesó, le dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona –dije tratando de sonar melodramática pero sin dejar de sonreír. Yukiho abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

–Es exactamente lo que me pasó a mí.

– ¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Sí. Le dije a esa persona que me gustaba y me rechazó porque está enamorada de otra chica.

–Vaya… No me lo esperaba –y era verdad. Honoka también había sido rechazada así según me había contado. ¿Maldición de familia?

–Y dime Yukiho, este chico que te rechazó… ¿era muy amigo tuyo? Porque escuché lo que decías, y creo que entiendo que le guste tu amiga Alisa-chan, ella es muy bonita y muy parecida a la hermana. Si es así…

–Tsubasa-san, espera, espera, espera… las cosas no son así.

– ¿Ah? –y la miré confusa. Ella asintió y se mordió el labio.

– ¿Puedes guardar un secreto Tsubasa-san?

–Claro que sí, tengo muchos –y sonreí.

–No sé qué pienses de mí luego de que te lo diga, pero por favor, no quiero que me juzgues nada más.

–Tranquila… te escucho.

–Tsubasa… a la persona que le dije que me gustaba… es Alisa-chan. Mi mejor amiga.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pero no dejé salir ningún sonido de mi boca. Ella desvió su mirada y entrelazó las manos nerviosa, igual a como lo hacía su hermana.

–Yukiho…

–Sí, sé que suena raro, que me guste una mujer, pero la verdad es que no lo pensaba así hasta hace poco, y es por culpa de las amigas de mi hermana, incluso la hermana mayor de Alisa-chan. Todas tienen relaciones con mujeres, Eli-chan con Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan con Maki-chan, Kotori-chan con Umi-chan, incluso creo que hasta Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan tienen algo. Y hasta mi hermana se le declaró a una mujer hace dos años y la rechazó igual que a mí y…

–Yukiho respira… –dije sacudiéndola de los hombros. Ella respiró profundamente y me miró de reojo–. Ya… tranquila.

–Perdón…

–No tienes que disculparte. Y para que lo sepas, no te voy a decir nada. Yo no veo problema en que te guste una mujer.

– ¿No? –y arqueó una ceja. Yo comencé a reír.

–No. De hecho… yo también salgo con una chica.

–Ay no, esto es un sueño, una pesadilla. El mundo se volvió loco. ¿De verdad? –asentí sonriendo.

–No debes decirlo. Se supone que una Idol no puede tener una relación, y menos con una chica. Pero es la verdad.

–Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba.

Le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Por la expresión que puso, ya debía de estar fría, igual que la mía. Bebió un trago de su bebida y volvió a mirarme.

–Esto…

–Yukiho, ¿y dices que Alisa-chan te rechazó por otra chica?

–Bueno… en realidad… Alisa-chan… siempre ha estado enamorada de Umi-chan.

– ¿Sonoda-san?

–Sí. Desde que la conoció hace seis años. Obviamente ahora que va a cumplir la mayoría de edad, pues… quiere declarársele.

–Pero Sonoda-san tiene una relación con Minami-san, ¿ella lo sabe, verdad?

–Sí, pero aun así, tiene esperanzas, y por eso me rechazó.

Suspiró y siguió comiendo despacio. Yo reí levemente y suspiré.

–Pobre Alisa-chan. Supongo que no sabe que Sonoda-san y Minami-san se van a casar.

– ¿Cómo que se van a casar? –Y me miró fijamente– ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Me mordí la lengua. Bien hecho Tsubasa, ahora inventa algo.

–Eh… sí. Me lo… Se lo… se lo contó… Yazawa-san a Erena-chan… hace dos días, sí. Hace dos días.

–Honoka no me ha dicho nada. Bueno… ayer no vino a dormir a la casa.

– ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué? –pregunte preocupada. Ella me miró y lanzó un suspiro.

–Al parecer Umi-chan se volvió a enfermar. Una recaída. Decidió quedarse con ella para cuidarla. Eso fue todo lo que me dijo… y me dio ánimos para lo de hoy.

–Pobre Honk… Honoka-chan –y suspiré. Yukiho me miró fijamente.

–Y Tsubasa-san, ¿de verdad Umi-chan se va a casar con Kotori-chan?

–Eh… sí. Te lo aseguro. Solo que no sé cuándo será, pero creo que pronto.

–Debería decirle a Alisa-chan… pero ella… no creo que me crea –y lanzó un suspiro triste. Le volví a tomar la mano.

–Me sorprendes Yukiho-chan.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no has llorado. Yo duré tres días encerrada en mi habitación llorando cuando fui rechazada, pero tú…

–No creas Tsubasa-san, ganas no me faltan, es solo que… –suspiró y se secó la lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla–. No quiero que me vean llorando, y menos tú, que te admiro tanto.

Sonreí y me senté al lado de ella y la abracé. Coloqué su cabeza en mi pecho y fue como si un interruptor se hubiera activado en ella que comenzó a llorar, no muy ruidosamente, pero si desconsoladamente. Suspiré y me quedé ahí un largo rato hasta que ella logró calmarse y desahogarse.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor Yukiho?

–Por lo menos ya no me duele el pecho –dijo tratando de sonreír. Le di un beso en la cabeza.

–Sabes una cosa Yukiho –le dije abrazándola contra mi otra vez–. A mí me rechazaron hace un tiempo, pero yo luche por el amor de ella y hoy soy feliz a su lado.

–Entonces no te rechazó de verdad, o ella sentía algo por ti.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Alisa-chan no sienta algo por ti? ¿Te lo dijo?

–Eh… no. Solo dijo que no podía corresponderme, porque amaba a Umi-chan.

–Ves, entonces no te rechazó por completo.

Me miró y comenzó a reír. Me separé de ella y volví a sentarme al otro lado de la mesa. Terminé de beber mi refresco y miré mi móvil.

–Demonios… Erena me va a matar.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ya es tarde, y debo ir a ensayar pero no he comprado el regalo de navidad de mi novia.

–Perdona Tsubasa-san, te quité tu tiempo.

–No para nada. Necesitabas consuelo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar algo? Tengo experiencia eligiendo regalos. Umi-chan siempre me pedía ayuda cuando quería regalarle algo a mi hermana y no sabía qué.

Mis ojos se iluminaron. Me puse las gafas, me puse de pie, y le tomé la mano. Rápidamente caminamos por los pasillos del centro comercial.

– ¿Y cómo que buscas para tu novia Tsubasa-san?

–Eh… bueno, ese es mi problema. No sé qué darle.

– ¿Y por qué no me hablas de ella?

–Esto… –suspiré–. Ella es… algo atolondrada, enérgica, despistada, dulce, escandalosa, llama demasiado la atención, hermosa… –suspiré.

–La amas, se nota.

– ¿En serio? Ere-chan dice que será mi perdición si no me controlo.

–Es casi como si estuvieras describiendo a Honoka. Es más, si Honoka no tuviera un admirador secreto y tú no tuvieras novia, le hubiera dicho que lo intentaran.

– ¿De verdad? Je, je, je… –me reí nerviosamente. Gracias al cielo Yukiho parecía igual de despistada que su hermana.

–Ya que la amas tanto. ¿Por qué no le compras una cadena con un adorno? Es lo que yo… bueno, pensaba regalarle a Alisa-chan –y bajó la mirada. Le tomé la mano y sonreí.

–Es buena idea. Vamos.

Nos dirigimos a una joyería cercana. Y cuando creía que mi problema del regalo se solucionaba, se presentaba algo nuevo. ¿Qué adorno ponerle a la cadena? Yukiho pareció entender mi predicamento cuando me miró porque sonrió.

–Sabes algo que le guste a tu novia. No sé, un animal…

–Le gusta el… –y me mordí la lengua. No podía decir pan, porque me delataría.

– ¿Estas bien Tsubasa-san?

–Sí, es que no sé nada de lo que le gusta.

–Y que tal este –y me señaló dos notas musicales entrelazadas. Estaban bañadas en oro y eran realmente hermosas. Las dos teníamos la boca abierta.

– ¿Puedo ayudarles señoritas?

Un hombre mayor se acercó a nosotras y nos miró fijamente. Me puse algo nerviosa, ya que nunca había comprado algo tan costoso. Yukiho, que era menor, habló como todo una experta.

–Si. ¿Cuánto cuesta esa cadena?

– ¿La de las notas musicales? –Asentimos las dos–. Cien mil yenes.

Yukiho me miró con sorpresa y se mordió el labio. Yo también me mordí el labio. Una gota de sudor bajó por mi cuello.

– ¿Y no hay descuento? –pregunté en tono bajo.

–Noventa y nueve mil yenes.

– ¿Por qué tan costosa? –preguntó Yukiho en un tono algo decepcionado. El hombre sonrió y la miró fijamente.

–Señorita, es oro puro, es un diseño exclusivo de esta tienda, y esta es una joyería para personas con dinero.

Yukiho arrugó el ceño y me miró. Yo seguía mirando la cadena, imaginando ese hermoso dije en el cuello de mi Honoka. Pero tenía razón Yukiho. Era demasiado dinero. Yo lo podía pagar, pero era un capricho muy caro. Asentí, y tomé a Yukiho de la mano.

–Muchas gracias señor.

Salimos de la tienda y ella me miró un poco triste.

–Estaba muy bonito. ¿Y si buscamos en otro lado?

–Gracias Yukiho, pero ya debo irme. Erena me va a matar si no llego al ensayo.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con tu regalo?

–Veré que puedo comprarle. No te preocupes. ¿Tú que vas a hacer con Alisa-chan?

–No lo sé… –dijo bajando la mirada.

–Habla con tu hermana. Ella pasó por lo mismo. Tal vez, te pueda decir cómo superarlo.

–Conozco a mi hermana. Pasó dos años deprimida por eso. No creo que me ayude mucho. Aunque… creo que lo hablaré con ella. Puede que si me ayude.

–Lo hará, lo sé.

–Gracias por tu ayuda Tsubasa-san. Eres una gran persona.

–Para nada Yukiho. Gracias por ayudarme.

Yukiho sonrió y se despidió de mí con su mano. Suspiré y miré la joyería frente a mí. De verdad las notas musicales se veían hermosas. Me mordí el labio. No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Un capitulo tranquilo. Ahora ya sabemos que está pasando entre Yukiho y Alisa. Y Tsubasa, de verdad solo piensa en "Honki", jajaja. ¿Le comprará la cadena?

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y lo comenten. Gracias una vez más por leer mi historia.


	55. Chapter 55

Abrí la puerta de mi casa despacio, mirando hacia el interior. Suspiré y entré lentamente, seguida de Nozomi que no borraba su tonta sonrisa de su cara.

–Parece que fueras a robar tu propia casa Elichi –me dijo en un susurro. Yo la miré de reojo con cierta molestia.

–No conoces a mi madre Nozomi. Solo espero que este fuera.

–Te dije que le avisaras, pero no me hiciste caso.

–Me lo dijiste mientras tenías tu boca entre mis piernas, a las dos de la mañana.

Levantó los hombros y amplió su sonrisa. De verdad, amaba y odiaba verla sonreír así. Avancé con cuidado hasta la escalera y puse un pie en el primer escalón. Para mi mala fortuna, mi madre venía bajando del segundo piso.

–Al fin te dignas a aparecer Ayase Elichika.

Me detuve y solté un suspiro. Que mi madre usara mi nombre completo significaba que estaba molesta. Alisa caminaba detrás de ella y sonreía. Nozomi entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y miró a mi madre con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días mamá.

– ¿Buenos días? Elichika son las dos de la tarde.

–Buenas tardes señora Ayase. Buenas tardes Alisa-chan –dijo Nozomi haciendo una reverencia. Mi madre le sonrió y Alisa le saludó con la mano.

–Mamá… necesito ir a cambiarme ya que tengo un…

– ¿Vienes llegando y ya te vas a ir de nuevo? –Preguntó elevando el tono de voz–. Ayer saliste a tu revisión médica, y regresas hoy pasado el mediodía a cambiarte, para salir de nuevo.

–Mamá…

–Mamá nada Elichika. ¿Dónde has estado?

Miré a Nozomi que miraba disimuladamente hacia los retratos colgados de la pared más alejada del salón. Seguía con esa sonrisa burlesca en su cara. Alisa si se había puesto seria, ya que no le gustaba que mamá nos regañara, a ninguna. Suspiré profundamente.

–Estuve en casa de mi amiga Umi, mamá.

– ¿Todo el día?

–Sí señora. Y también hoy he pasado ahí. Es complicado explicarlo…

–Y espero que también haya pasado ahí la noche señorita…

Ensombreció la mirada y yo sentí como me hacía pequeña. Mi madre era una copia exacta a mí, pero de menor tamaño. Aun así, su mirada infundía mucho respeto, igual a la de mi padre, que por suerte no estaba en casa. Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Nozomi me interrumpió.

–No se preocupe señora Ayase, Elichi pasó la noche conmigo.

Nozomi por todos los dioses, ¿qué estás haciendo? No empeores las cosas. Alisa se llevó las manos a la boca, no sé si para reír o de la sorpresa, yo en cambio solo bajé la mirada. Mi madre miraba a Nozomi fijamente.

– ¿Se quedó en tu casa?

–Así es señora Ayase. La invité a tomar un chocolate y en eso comenzó la nevada y pues ya cuando paró pues era muy tarde para que regresara.

– ¿Eso es verdad Elichika? –y me miró. Yo asentí lentamente–. ¿Y por qué no avisaste? Todos estábamos preocupados.

–Eh… me quedé sin carga en el móvil –dije en un susurro.

–Pudiste usar el de Nozomi-chan.

–No se me ocurrió.

–Hay Eli, Eli, Eli… a veces puedes ser tan torpe. No copies a tu hermana Alisa, por favor –y le acarició la cabeza a mi hermana que sonrió–. Y la próxima vez Eli, por favor avisa. El que seas mayor de edad no te quita que haya una familia entera preocupada por ti.

–Así lo haré mamá.

–Por lo menos tus amigas son más responsables. Y espero que no me estés ocultando nada Eli. No quiero una sorpresa.

–No mamá…

–Con todo esto de las revoluciones, las nuevas modas y el libertinaje.

–No mamá…

–Y Nozomi-chan –la miró–. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija desde la preparatoria.

–Es un placer señora Ayase.

Mi mamá continuó bajando y se perdió en lo profundo del salón, saliendo al jardín. Lancé un suspiro fuerte. Sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón bajo un sol abrazador. Nozomi subió tres escalones y se giró sonriendo.

–Tu mamá es un amor Elichi. Solo estaba preocupada.

–Te puedo asegurar que en la noche, cuando ya no estés, me espera una reprimenda más fuerte.

– ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo otra vez, si quieres?

Negué despacio. Nozomi podía sacarme de mis casillas muy fácil. Iba a dar el paso cuando Alisa me detuvo del brazo.

–Hermana… ¿crees que me puedas dar unos minutos para hablar?

–Eh… ¿Puede ser luego Alisa? Debo cambiarme. Necesito estar a las cuatro en un lugar.

–Por favor Eli –y juntó sus manos frente a ella. Miré a Nozomi que seguía sonriendo, pero ahora con su sonrisa maternal.

–Está bien, me cambio y hablamos –Alisa sonrió y me abrazó. Luego se acercó a mi oreja izquierda.

–Y ponte una bufanda. Tienes dos marcas en tu cuello que por suerte mamá no vio.

Me tapé el cuello con la mano y miré a Alisa fijamente. Ella sonrió y terminó de bajar los escalones que le faltaban. Alcancé a Nozomi que estaba mirando nuevamente el cuadro familiar en el centro de la escalera.

–Elichi, cuando tengamos una familia, hagamos un cuadro como este. Quiero colgarlo en el centro de mi casa, para que todos los que nos visiten lo vean.

La miré fijamente. Su mirada era algo melancólica, pero su sonrisa era sincera, tierna y hermosa. Le tomé la mano, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás, y la arrastré conmigo hasta la habitación. Apenas cerré la puerta, le planté un enorme beso en los labios.

–Claro que sí mi amor. Claro que sí.

–Elichi…

–Pero promete que no vas a volver a decir nada como lo que hiciste frente a mi madre.

–Solo dije la verdad Elichi. Pasamos la noche juntas.

–Nozomi, no tienes remedio.

Ella rio y levantó los hombros. Me acerqué al espejo y me miré el cuello. Nozomi lo notó y sonrió nuevamente de esa forma depravada y cínica.

–Perdón por esos dos moretones Elichi. Pero debía cobrarte los que me dejaste aquí.

– ¿Dónde? –pregunté nerviosa–. Traté de no dejarte ninguno.

Se abrió el abrigo y la blusa de botones. Despacio bajó levemente su sujetador. Mi cara enrojeció al ver dos marcas cerca de su pezón izquierdo. Me acerqué a ella con sonrojo y acaricié levemente su pecho.

–Elichi… –suspiró.

–Cúbrete –le dije sin mirarla.

– ¿Por qué? Porque si no lo hago te aprovecharías de mí.

–Porque si entra mi madre y mi hermana… –ella rio–. Además Nozomi, mis marcas no se ven a menos que andes ensañando todo. En cambio tu… Pudiste dejarlas en otro lugar.

–Te movías mucho –respondió cerrando su blusa–. Era difícil dejarte algo con tanto movimiento.

–Y saber que las chicas las vieron y ninguna me dijo nada. Con razón Rin-chan me observaba el cuello como si fuera un vampiro sediento de sangre en lugar de un gato.

–Prometo tener más cuidado para la próxima Elichi.

Le negué despacio y comenzamos a reír. Me apresuré a cambiarme, y me arreglé el cabello. Escuché tres leves golpes en la puerta. Nozomi, que miraba un álbum de fotografías que tenía en mi mesa de noche se apresuró a abrir.

–Alisa…

–Eli, ¿ya terminaste? Perdón que insista…

–Ya terminé Alisa, pasa.

–Yo… voy a esperar abajo Elichi.

–No Nozomi-senpai, quédate. Tal vez también puedas ayudarme.

Me sorprendió que mi hermana pidiera eso. Nozomi le sonrió y cerró la puerta, recostándose en ella. Yo me senté en la cama y llamé a mi hermana para que se acercara y se sentara a mi lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre Alisa?

–Hermana… me podrías dar consejos de amor.

– ¿De amor? –y la miré sorprendida.

–Sí. Es que quiero declararme y decirle a una persona lo mucho que la amo.

–Ara, entonces la pequeña Alisa-chan está enamorada.

–Sí, Nozomi-senpai. Desde hace seis años.

– ¿Desde que tenías catorce? –ella asintió sonriendo. Me mordí el labio y miré a Nozomi que tenía una expresión tranquila.

–Es que… no sé cómo decirle que me gusta…

–Solo díselo Alisa-chan, lo más sinceramente posible.

–Pero no es tan fácil Nozomi-senpai, porque esa persona… sale con alguien más. Por eso quiero decírselo de una manera que pueda conquistarla y deje a la otra persona.

–Alisa, ¿te estás escuchando?

–Si hermana, lo sé. Sé que suena muy atrevido, pero… por eso quiero que me ayudes. Tú tienes una linda relación con Nozomi y…

–Pero Alisa, yo no conquisté a Nozomi. Ella me conquistó a mí.

–Eso es mentira Elichi… tu si me conquistaste, desde el primer momento en que te presentaste en el salón de clase, en nuestro primer año de preparatoria.

Sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Yo también sonrojé y reí al verla. Me puse de pie y la abracé con mucho cariño, dándole un delicado beso. Nozomi me aferró con mucha fuerza.

–Recuerda que Alisa-chan nos está viendo…

Nos separamos y Alisa negó despacio. Volví a su lado y le tomé la mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–Alisa… la verdad no sé qué pueda decirte que te ayude. Tú misma viste lo desastrosa que fue nuestra confesión.

–Pero…

–Alisa-chan. No hay una fórmula mágica para el amor. Se tú misma, dile lo mucho que te gusta y llévale un regalo. Puede ser algo de comer, les gusta eso.

–Nozomi-senpai…

–Si las cosas se tienen que dar, se darán. Además, tú eres muy hermosa y tierna. De seguro se dará cuenta lo mucho que vales y quizá te diga que sí.

– ¿Y si no lo hace?

–Le rompes la cara.

– ¡Nozomi!

–No podría romperle la cara Nozomi-senpai.

–Entonces…

–No le hagas caso a Nozomi, Alisa. Simplemente piensa en que todo saldrá bien.

Alisa sonrió y asintió despacio. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego, se puso de pie y con una reverencia le agradeció a Nozomi y salió de la habitación. Enarqué la ceja y miré a mi novia que sonreía.

–Quien diría que la pequeña Alisa-chan estaría enamorada. Solo espero que el chico no la decepcione.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa Nozomi. Ya escuchaste a Alisa. Al muchacho le gusta otra chica.

–Pero tu hermana es igual de terca que tu Elichi, así que lo va a hacer de todas formas.

– ¿Eso fue un cumplido? –Nozomi asintió sonriendo. Yo negué y terminé de arreglarme.

–Aunque te voy a decir la verdad Elichi –dijo mientras soltaba una de sus coletas y la comenzaba a hacer de nuevo–. Pensé que Alisa-chan iba a terminar saliendo con Yukiho-chan.

– ¿Con la hermana de Honoka? –Nozomi asintió–. Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo en algún momento. Pero Nozomi… no necesariamente todas las chicas son depravadas como nosotras.

–Ara… ¿me estás diciendo depravada?

–Sí. Lo normal es que nos gustara un hombre, no una mujer.

–Mmm –puso cara pensativa–. Entonces diría que me gusta tu primo, porque se parece mucho a ti. La próxima vez que venga lo invitaré a salir y lo llevaré a mi departamento, a ver si puede hacer cosas tan increíbles como su prima.

–Nozomi…

–Ves, te pusiste celosa.

Negué algo molesta y tomé mi bolso. Salimos de la habitación y bajamos al primer piso. Justo antes de salir, mi madre llamó mi atención.

–Eli… ¿sabes adónde iba Alisa?

–Eh… no mamá.

–Creo que no estás siendo un buen ejemplo de hermana Eli.

–Mamá… –y suspiré molesta. Nozomi solo rio.

– ¿Piensas regresar para la cena?

–Eso espero.

–Si no, descuide señora Ayase. Probablemente cene en mi casa.

–Le estás dando muchas molestias a Nozomi-chan, Eli.

Mi madre se alejó y miré a Nozomi. Ella se acercó a mi oreja, vigilando que mi madre no nos miraba.

–Hoy tengo un postre muy exquisito.

–Compórtate Nozomi.

Salí de la casa seguida de ella. Saqué el móvil y rápidamente llamé a Honoka. Esperé hasta que escuché la escandalosa voz de mi amiga.

– ¿Eli-chan?

–Honoka, ya voy para ese lugar. ¿Tú?

–Terminando de comer. En unos minutos llego.

–No tardes por favor. No quisiera empezar la reunión sin ti.

–Descuida Eli-chan. Ahí estaré puntual. Nos vemos.

Guardé mi teléfono y miré a Nozomi que caminaba a mi lado. Ella sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

– ¿Honochi va a llegar?

–Dice que sí, pero tú conoces a Honoka.

–Pero ella ha cambiado, y mucho Elichi. Ahora es más responsable, ya lo viste. Se comprometió a acompañarte a hablar con Fumiko. Creo que tú idea de hablar con todas y que decidieran fue acertada.

–Sí… todas aceptaron –dije entre dientes, pero yo sabía algo que Nozomi no. Yo presioné a Umi para que no renunciara.

Aún recuerdo esas palabras de Umi. Ella quiere renunciar, porque no quiere ser un estorbo para nosotras, porque piensa que puede morir pronto. Pero Umi no entiende que si ella hace eso, el grupo se acaba. Ella no ha logrado entender que Honoka se mueve por la amistad de todas, porque todas compartimos el mismo sueño. Y sin ella, Honoka tampoco estaría, y sin Honoka… ya nos pasó en preparatoria…

Suspiré y noté que Nozomi se detuvo. Cuando levanté la mirada, me dí cuenta que estábamos cerca de la estación. Ella sonrió y se acercó un poco más, tomando mis manos.

–Aquí nos despedimos Elichi. Nos vemos luego.

– ¿De verdad no quieres venir?

–Tres ya son multitud Elichi. Mejor que Fumiko no se sienta agobiada.

–Confiaba en que me respaldaras.

–Y lo estaré haciendo. Iré al templo a pedir.

Noté como algunas personas que pasaban a nuestro lado nos miraban de forma molesta e incómoda. Odiaba eso de Japón, que no aceptaran que nosotras dos tuviéramos una relación. Nozomi pareció notar mi molestia porque sonrió.

–Si quieres te robo un beso y los hacemos enojar más.

Reí y le negué despacio. Nos separamos y retrocedimos unos pasos, cada una por su camino.

–Me llamas cuando terminen, ok.

–Está bien Nozomi. Solo espero que nos vaya bien.

–Elichi, si te preguntan por las demás integrantes… dile que tenemos una tsundere y una Loli en el grupo, te aseguro que no falla.

No pude evitar la carcajada. Nozomi volvió a sonreír y se despidió de mí. Lancé un suspiro y entré a la estación. Unos minutos después ya me encontraba caminando hacia la dirección que Fumiko me había dado. Estaba nerviosa, estaba bastante tensa. Podía sentir el sudor bajar por mi cuerpo, a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo. La nieve bordaba la acera, y caía un poco. Había demasiadas personas en la calle, obviamente buscando regalos de navidad.

–Bien… –suspiré al ver la entrada del edificio–. Está será una oportunidad única.

– ¡Eli-chan!

Miré hacia atrás donde Honoka corría, casi cayéndose al suelo. Sonreí y la sostuve apenas llegó a mi lado. Respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–Eli-chan… lo logré.

–Honoka…

–Ahora solo espero que valga la pena. Quiero ver la sonrisa de todas, en especial la de Umi-chan.

Asentí sonriendo, o fingiendo sonreír, porque ella desconocía las cosas, pero era mejor así. Esperaba que Kotori hiciera su parte. Honoka tomó mi mano y me arrastró por sorpresa.

–Vamos. Debemos entrar.

Entramos despacio en un edificio enorme, y llegamos a la recepción. Honoka soltó un silbido de sorpresa mientras yo miraba a la chica frente a nosotros vestida de traje, que sonreía ampliamente. A su lado, un hombre la acompañaba.

–Ayase-san, Honoka-chan, bienvenidas.

* * *

Me encanta la forma de tortura que aplica Nozomi sobre Eli, ja, ja, ja. Espero les guste este capitulo, que lo disfruten y comenten.

PD: Tenemos una Tsundere y una loli... jajajaja.


	56. Chapter 56

¿Hasta qué punto una persona puede sorprenderse? ¿Es normal que la sorpresa haga que sientas incluso hasta miedo? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Mi boca se había abierto tanto, que ya era una falta de educación, pero no lo podía evitar. La enorme recepción que se encontraba frente a nosotras era alucinante, llena de detalles brillantes, llena de cristales, llena de lujosos muebles y llena de personas. Miré de reojo a mi acompañante, que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, ya que tenía sus mejillas coloradas y las pupilas de sus azules ojos dilatadas, pero que mantenía un semblante serio mirando fijamente a las dos personas frente a nosotras.

Fumiko nos seguía sonriendo mientras el hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos, con gafas, cabello negro corto y vestido de traje gris, nos miraba fijamente. Parecía que nos analizaba de pies a cabeza, como una depredador eligiendo su presa.

–Buenas tardes Fumiko-chan –escuché decir a Eli, pero mi mirada se había concentrado en el hombre frente a mí.

Fumiko hizo una reverencia y miró al hombre a su lado. El asintió, le dijo algo por lo bajo y se marchó sin decir nada. Ella esperó a que el hombre desapareciera a lo lejos, al fondo de la recepción y luego se acercó a nosotras.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no las veía, Honoka-chan, Ayase-san.

–Igual para nosotras –contestó Eli, tratando de sonreír, pero su expresión se mantenía seria.

–Veo que no han cambiado mucho.

–Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho. Solo que ahora llevas un elegante traje.

–Sí, elegante pero incómodo. Si gustan acompañarme.

Fumiko comenzó a caminar delante de nosotras. Eli me miró y yo levanté los hombros. Comenzamos a seguirla hasta llegar frente al hermoso mostrador de madera negra con enchapado de oro. Fumiko se colocó al lado de este y miró a la chica detrás de él.

–Asuki, por favor, ¿podrías registrar los nombres de ellas? –la joven sonrió y nos miró fijamente.

– ¿Me permiten sus identificaciones?

Eli sacó de su bolso una billetera celeste y sacó su identificación. Yo me mordí el labio y comencé a buscar en mi bolso la mía.

–Eh… –no la podía encontrar. ¿Por qué soy tan despistada?

–Honoka, tu identificación –me dijo Eli, tomando la suya de vuelta.

–No… no la traje.

Fumiko comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Eli negó despacio. Me mordí la lengua y miré a la secretaria que estaba sonriendo. Fumiko se acercó a ella.

–Kousaka Honoka –le dijo y me miró–. Yo me hago responsable de ella.

La secretaria asintió y anotó algo en su computadora. Luego miró a Fumiko fijamente.

– ¿Motivo de la visita?

–Reunión para… –miró a Eli–…para hablar acerca de **μ's**.

La secretaria al escuchar eso, nos miró a Eli y a mí fijamente. Se mordió el labio y escribió en su computadora. Sin decir nada más, tomó dos gafetes y nos los entregó. Tomé el mío y leí que decía la palabra "Invitado" en grande. Fumiko volvió a colocarse delante de nosotras y señaló hacia la izquierda.

–Colóquenlo en un lugar visible chicas.

Eli se lo colocó en la faja que sujetaba su pantalón. Yo me lo puse en el tirante de mi vestido naranja. Apresuré el paso para alcanzar a las dos chicas que ya se habían alejado un poco, y eso que Eli aún cojeaba de su pierna derecha. Mientras caminaba, podía mirar más de ese asombroso lugar.

–Esto es sorprendente, ¿no Eli-chan?

–Demasiado. No sabía que era una empresa tan… asombrosa.

–Solo es la recepción –dijo Fumiko, mirándonos sin detenerse–. Los pisos superiores son iguales a los de cualquier edificio de oficinas.

–Esto… Fumiko-chan –dije llamando su atención–. ¿De verdad trabajas aquí?

– ¿Difícil de creer Honoka-chan? –dijo sin detenerse.

–Perdón, no quería ofenderte…

–Y no lo hiciste. Para mí también es sorprendente verme trabajando aquí.

No dijo nada más y continuó caminando con una sonrisa en su cara. Yo miré a Eli que se encogió de hombros. Mientras caminábamos, notaba que algunas personas se nos quedaban mirando y comenzaban a murmurar entre ellas, algo que me hacía sentir un poco incomoda y sé que a Eli-chan también. Fumiko sonrió y se detuvo frente a un elevador.

–Fumiko-chan, ¿hacia dónde vamos?

–Bien. Vamos a ir a la cafetería a hablar. Está en el quinto piso.

– ¿No hay un lugar más… discreto? –dijo Eli mirando a las personas que se estaban reuniendo cerca de nosotras. Fumiko sonrió.

–Sería en mi oficina, pero está atestada de papeles y casi no hay espacio. Además, la cafetería no está mal, sirven un delicioso chocolate caliente en estas fechas acompañado de un delicioso pan blanco.

Eli se mordió el labio y me miró de reojo. Yo sonreí, porque Fumiko había usado nuestras debilidades en nuestra contra. Eli amaba el chocolate, yo el pan. Asintió despacio y Fumiko llamó al elevador. Una voz cerca de nosotras nos asustó.

– ¿Usted es Ayase-san verdad?

Una chica estaba parada cerca de nosotras y nos miraba fijamente. Vestía elegante, y tenía un gafete en su pecho igual al de Fumiko, por lo que debía ser una trabajadora de ese lugar. Las tres la miramos fijamente.

– ¿Es usted Ayase-san del grupo μ's?

Cuando dijo el nombre del grupo, escuchamos más murmullos de las demás personas cerca en el pasillo, de los que esperaban el otro elevador, incluso de las personas de una oficina cercana. Eli me miró de manera nerviosa y asintió lentamente.

–Eh… sí, soy Ayase Eli.

– ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo con alegría la chica y se acercó más–. Entonces tú debes ser la líder de μ's Kousaka-san, ¿verdad?

–Eh… sí –dije dubitativa–. ¿Nos conoces?

–Pues claro que las conozco. Yo era fanática de ustedes. Fanática de μ's.

Sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo y se acercó ya con más decisión. Pero para sorpresa de Eli y mía, no solo ella, sino que muchas más personas se acercaron y comenzaron a pedirnos un autógrafo o una foto. Fumiko solo se hizo a un lado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Aún siguen juntas? –preguntó otra chica.

– ¿Van a sacar un disco? –preguntó un hombre bajito de gafas.

– ¿Van a trabajar con nosotros? –preguntó otro hombre grande y robusto.

– ¿Dónde están las demás? Queremos verlas –dijo otra joven.

– ¿Sonoda Umi sigue tan bella como siempre? –dijo un joven sonriendo.

Eli me miraba con una mirada de temor y alegría a partes iguales mientras firmaba todo lo que le ponían al frente. Yo trataba de decir algo, por tonto que fuera, pero eran muchas personas y mucha preguntas y me agobiaban. Luego de cómo cinco minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, la voz de Fumiko se escuchó fuerte por sobre las demás voces.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Denles un espacio! ¡Las van a aturdir y van a salir corriendo!

Las personas se separaron un poco. Yo tomé a Eli del brazo con algo de temor. Fumiko volvió a llamar el elevador.

–Pero Fumiko –dijo una chica alta–. μ's está en nuestra agencia.

Fumiko suspiró y nos invitó a entrar al elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron y dejé de escuchar los comentarios de las personas como "Cásate conmigo Ayase-san" o "Eres muy hermosa Kousaka-san", solté el brazo de Eli y la miré fijamente.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté en un susurro.

– ¿Sorprendida? –preguntó Fumiko sonriendo.

–La verdad Fumiko, yo también estoy sorprendida y asustada –dijo Eli abrazándose fuertemente.

–Ese es el precio de la fama Ayase-san. Ustedes son famosas, aún lo son.

– ¿Lo somos? –pregunté asombrada. Fumiko soltó una carcajada.

–Lo son Honoka, lo son. Solo han pasado tres años, pero las personas aún las recuerdan.

Miré a Eli que me negó despacio igual de confundida que yo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y nos mostraron un enorme espacio lleno de mesas pequeñas, muchas vacías, otras con personas compartiendo de una charla. Fumiko nos señaló una mesa, cerca de las ventanas y ella se alejó al fondo de la habitación. Eli se quitó su abrigo blanco y lo puso sobre la silla tomando asiento. Yo la imité y la miré fijamente.

–Eli-chan… no sé qué decir.

–Yo tampoco Honoka. Eso que acaba de pasar fue… aterrador.

–Nunca había firmado un autógrafo a un desconocido –dije mirando mis manos–. Se sintió… extraño.

–Extraño es una forma de decirlo Honoka. Yo no me sentí yo en ese momento.

Suspiré y miré a mi amiga. Ella se mordía el labio y había bajado la mirada hacia sus manos, que había entrelazado sobre la mesa. Miré por la ventana como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar a un tono naranja.

–Nico-chan lo hubiera disfrutado mucho –dije en un susurro riendo.

–Sí. Ya me imagino su enorme sonrisa en esa pequeña cara.

–Y Umi –dije y comencé a reír nerviosamente–. De seguro se hubiera desmayado.

Eli cerró los puños con fuerza y suspiró profundamente. Fumiko llegó a nuestro lado y colocó una bandeja con tres tasas de chocolate y muchas rebanadas de pan. Se sentó y nos miró fijamente.

– ¿Siguen aún sorprendidas?

–Fumiko, ¿qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? –le dijo Eli en un susurro.

Fumiko suspiró y bebió un largo trago de su taza. Yo probé un poco de la mía, estaba caliente y muy dulce. Tomé una rebanada de pan y comencé a comerla despacio.

–Ayase-san…

–Sé que la pregunta es estúpida Fumiko, pero nosotras no somos famosas. Ni siquiera somos μ's. Simplemente somos Honoka y yo.

–Eli-chan…

–Perdón… –dijo en un susurro. Yo le tomé la mano y ella me miró.

–Ayase-san, Honoka-chan, aunque ustedes no lo sepan, μ's sigue siendo popular y más dentro del medio artístico. Aún se siguen escuchando sus canciones, aún su imagen es popular.

–Pero eso no es posible Fumiko, han pasado tres años del Love Live. No puedes decir que seguimos siendo populares.

–Pero es la verdad Ayase-san. Ustedes cambiaron la forma de ver el Love Live. Cambiaron la forma en la que se ve a las School Idols hoy en día. Es cierto, han pasado tres años, pero ustedes siguen siendo el grupo con el mayor apoyo de las votaciones. Marcaron un record. Y todas las personas que las escucharon, todas quedaron marcadas, para siempre.

–No exageres Fumiko-chan –dije tomando otra rebanada de pan.

–No exagero Honoka. Muchas school Idols que participan en este nuevo evento, tomaron como base a μ's. Incluso tres cantaron una canción de ustedes. Muchas chicas, soñaron con ser idols como ustedes, yo incluida.

– ¿Tú? –dije sorprendida. Eli sonrió.

–Mika dijo que lo lograron.

–A medias –dijo Fumiko con una media sonrisa–. Sunrise nos contrató como un grupo, pero no pudimos superar la presión que el mundo de las Idols necesita. Al final Hideko fue la primera en abandonar y sin ella, que era el cerebro del grupo, pues… era obvio que Mika y yo no podríamos seguir. Así que cada una tomo un camino distinto.

–Vaya. No lo sabía.

–Pocos lo sabían Honoka-chan. En realidad nunca fuimos muy famosas. No como A-RISE.

Asentí y tomé otra rebanada de pan. Eli bebió por primera vez de su tasa y sonrió ampliamente con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía.

–Está muy delicioso. Gracias.

–Y bien Ayase-san, ¿de qué querían hablar?

Eli suspiró y me miró. Yo me mordí el labio y coloqué el pan en el plato. Suspiré y entrelacé las manos alrededor de mi taza de chocolate antes de hablar.

–Fumiko, Mika nos dio tu tarjeta porque dice que eres productora en esta compañía.

–Así es.

–Bueno… nosotras… y cuando digo nosotras, me refiero a las nueve chicas… pues…

– ¿Quieren volver? –preguntó enarcando una ceja pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo asentí sin mirarla y me mordí el labio.

–En realidad Fumiko, queremos honrar una promesa que hicimos cuando las de tercero nos graduamos. A pesar de que Maki insista en que es una promesa tonta.

–Ayase-san…

–Prometimos que nos volveríamos a reencontrar. Que volveríamos a cantar en un escenario, que volveríamos a estar juntas. Y eso… eso es lo que queremos.

–Yo… yo no pude pasar la página de nuestra separación –dije en un susurro– y todos los días deseaba poder encontrarme con todas, que todo lo vivido en Otonokizaka siguiera, que μ's siguiera.

– ¿Crees que sea posible, Fumiko? –preguntó Eli en tono suplicante.

–No les voy a mentir chicas –dijo y su sonrisa vaciló. Yo miré a Eli–. Este mundo es horrible, es difícil, es frustrante, es agotador, es mortal. Y no lo digo por asustarlas, lo digo porque estando dentro, te das cuenta de eso.

»Al principio puede ser hermoso, al principio, puede parecer perfecto, pero luego, comienzas a perderte en él. Tu libertad, tus ideas, todo lo que creías cambia, y muchas chicas no están listas para eso.

–Fumiko…

–Honoka, no te quiero asustar, no las quiero asustar, pero… la tranquila vida que viven ustedes ahora… desaparecerá. Lo que ahora para ti es normal, como ir a comer un helado con tus amigas, se volverá casi imposible en el futuro. Tendrán que ensayar, tendrán que hacer giras y presentaciones casi todas las semanas, tendrán que dar entrevistas, aparecer en televisión.

–Fumiko, eso lo sabemos –dijo Eli, aunque su voz sonó dudosa, intranquila–. Por eso estamos aquí.

–Pero dime Ayase-san, ¿crees que todas puedan hacerlo?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– μ's sería un proyecto muy importante para cualquier compañía. Serían la competencia directa de A-RISE, se invertiría mucho dinero en esto. No podrían abandonar tan fácil si no pueden seguir el paso. ¿Crees que todas puedan comprometerse así?

Eli se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Su expresión se puso tensa, triste. Yo miré a Fumiko fijamente y comencé a hablar.

–Yo creo que sí. Yo creo que todas nos comprometeríamos a…

– ¡No! –dijo Eli secamente. Las dos la miramos–. Eso no es verdad Honoka.

–Eli-chan…

–Tú tienes tu terquedad y tú fuerza de voluntad, tú podrías. Yo igual, soy terca y dedicada, así que también podría. Pero no puedes hablar por las demás.

– ¿Por qué? –dije sin entender–. Sabes que Nico-chan sueña con esto. Ella sería feliz. Y Rin-chan es igual a mí, además ella también quiere esto.

– ¿Y Hanayo?

–Hanayo-chan también quiere ser Idol desde niña. Ella se comprometería.

– ¿Y Nozomi?

–Nozomi-chan te seguirá hasta los confines de la tierra Eli-chan. Además ella es fuerte.

– ¿Y Maki? ¿Y Kotori? ¿Y Umi?

Sentí un dolor en el pecho. Eli tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no las dejaba escapar. Fumiko nos miraba en silencio, bebiendo despacio.

–Kotori-chan… Kotori-chan… ella… ella puede hacerlo, lo sé.

–Honoka…

–Maki-chan quiere hacerlo. Ya ella está decidida… ella quiere seguir...

– ¿Estás segura Honoka?

–Lo estoy Eli-chan. Lo estoy. Y Umi-chan…

Sentí que mis lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas. Fumiko incluso se sorprendió. Comencé a limpiarlas rápidamente, pero pude notar que Eli también lloraba. Quería decir algo, decir que Umi-chan también se comprometía, pero no podía hacerlo, no sabiendo que su vida ya no dependía de ella. Eli suspiró profundamente y miró a Fumiko que nos miraba con preocupación.

– ¿Sucede algo chicas?

–Disculpa Fumiko… no es nada.

–Ok –dijo no muy convencida–. Ayase-san, sé que es difícil tomar una decisión así. Yo que lo viví desde adentro, desde lo que ustedes quieren, sé lo duro que es, perder tu libertad, perder muchas cosas que ahora tienes.

–Si aceptáramos volver Fumiko, ¿Ustedes nos contratarían? –pregunté tratando de serenar mi tono de voz. Ella sonrió.

–Sin dudarlo Honoka. De hecho, el CEO de la compañía era la persona que estaba conmigo cuando ustedes llegaron. Quería confirmar por sí mismo que eran ustedes de verdad.

– ¿El CEO?

–Sí. El deseaba contratarlas cuando ganaron el Love Live, pero como ustedes no decidieron seguir…

– ¿A las nueve?

–A μ's completamente.

Sonrió ampliamente y se recostó a la silla. Miré a Eli que se mantenía en silencio, mirando sus manos. Le tomé una y ella me miró.

– ¿Qué dices Eli-chan? ¿Lo intentamos? ¿Para eso vinimos, no?

Sonreí levemente esperando que ella sonriera, pero ella volvió a bajar su mirada. Miré a Fumiko que volvió a acercarse a la mesa.

–No tienen que contestar ahora Ayase-san, Honoka-chan. Vienen las fiestas, navidad y año nuevo. Que les parece si lo hablan, lo piensan bien. Yo estaría encantada de que aceptaran, lucharía por ser su manager, pero quiero que estén seguras de todo.

–Fumiko –dijo Eli mirándola–. Hace unos días… dimos una entrevista…

– ¿La entrevista en una nueva revista? Sí, ya lo sabemos. Ya la leímos.

– ¿Cómo que lo saben? ¿Por qué?

–Somos la casa madre de esa revista. De hecho, será nuestra primera revista y nos alegró mucho leer lo que ustedes dijeron. Miyamoto-san estaba muy emocionado cuando aceptaron ayudarlo.

Eli y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos levemente. Fumiko comenzó a reír a carcajadas, golpeando la mesa levemente. Se puso de pie y nos tendió la mano.

–Será un placer trabajar con ustedes. Si tienen dudas, o preguntas, no duden en llamarme. De verdad, no soy la única que desea que ustedes vuelvan.

–Fumiko…

Eli se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano. Yo sonreí y se la estreché también. Ella miró su reloj y soltó un largo suspiro.

–Ya es tarde. Debo terminar unas cosas. ¿No les importa si las…?

–Tranquila Fumiko-chan –dije sonriendo–. Solo tenemos que tomar el elevador, ¿cierto?

–Sí. Pero de fijo las van a estar esperando abajo. Bueno, estaré esperando su llamada. Que tengas lindas fiestas.

Fumiko se alejó de nosotras y tomó el elevador. Yo suspiré y miré a Eli que se había vuelto a sentar y jugaba con sus dedos.

–Eli-chan… ¿tienes miedo?

–Si –dijo en un susurro–. Lo tengo Honoka.

– ¿Por lo que dijo Fumiko?

–No. Eso ya lo sabíamos. Tú lo vives constantemente con Tsubasa-san. Solo tienes que mirarla, siempre disfrazada, siempre sin tiempo.

–Es verdad… –hice un puchero–. Ni siquiera podré pasar navidad con ella porque tiene un concierto.

– ¿Crees que nosotras podremos? Y no quiero la respuesta que diste hace un rato Honoka, quiero una respuesta desde tu corazón.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Qué contesto? ¿De verdad podremos hacerlo? No era que dudara de las chicas, pero… Nico, Rin, Maki, Hanayo, Nozomi, Kotori, Umi… ¿De verdad es lo que queremos? Me mordí el labio, tratando de contestar, cuando sentí que tomaban mi mano. Eli sonreía mientras me acariciaba despacio.

–Vámonos Honoka.

–Pero Eli-chan… no te he dado mi respuesta.

–Cuando la tengas, dámela. Yo también debo buscar la mía.

–Eli-chan…

–Además –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo–. Ya escuchaste a Fumiko. Vienen las fiestas, navidad, año nuevo, la boda de nuestras amigas. Por ahora solo disfrutemos de eso Honoka.

– ¿Vamos a hablar con ellas, cierto?

–Tenemos que hacerlo. Pero no hoy.

Asentí y me levanté. Nos pusimos el abrigo y caminamos hacia el ascensor. Yo me llevé dos rebanadas de pan que aún quedaban. Entramos y comenzamos a bajar.

–Honoka… –la miré fijamente–. No, olvídalo…

–Eli-chan…

–Debemos definir con Nozomi cuando podemos usar el templo para la boda. Antes de que llegue año nuevo. Podríamos hablarlo mañana, total, todo va a salir bien.

Asentí con una sonrisa, pero algo dentro del pecho me molestaba, algo que no me hacía estar segura de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Hola lectores. Siento el retraso, demasiado trabajo que hacer. Este es un capitulo para pensar... ¿Están las chicas preparadas para esa vida? ¿Están listas para todo lo que conlleva ser Idol? Me gustaría saber su respuesta.

Gracias por leer, espero les guste y comenten.


	57. Chapter 57

Presioné fuertemente mis manos sobre la caja que tenía entre ellas. Quería sentirla, quería palparla, quería confirmar que no era un sueño, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era real. Desde hace cuatro años, he estado enamorada de ella, desde que la conocí gracias a que mi hermana grabó en secreto su primera presentación. Y cuando por fin la pude ver en persona, pude hablar con ella, y pude ver lo hermosa que era, no tuve dudas de que era a quien admiraba, más incluso que a mi propia hermana.

Pero no podía decirle nada cuatro años atrás, porque aún era una niña. Me hubieran dicho que era un enamoramiento infantil, que era una simple ilusión. Por eso cuando entré en Otonokizaka, quise decírselo, confesarme. Pero ella pasó su último año muy ocupada con el consejo estudiantil. Luego, desapareció. Desapareció de mi vida por dos años, solo para escondernos que estaba enferma.

Pero hoy todo es distinto. Nuevamente hemos vuelto a estar juntas. Nuevamente puedo hablar con ella. Ahora que voy a cumplir dieciocho años, quiero decirle que la amo. Quiero que ella me acepte.

Suspiré una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Tenía largo rato de estar ahí, en su casa. Pero ella había salido, y aún no regresaba. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi pantalón y vi el nombre de Yukiho en la pantalla. Con cierta molestia volví a cancelar la llamada. ¿Cuántas veces me había llamado ya? ¿Cinco, seis, desde que hablamos al medio día?

Yukiho era mi mejor amiga, y digo era, porque no sé si podremos serlo nuevamente. Ella… me confesó algo que aún ahora ronda mi cabeza, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, no puedo, porque mi mente y mi corazón son para mi amada.

Volvió a sonar mi teléfono. Ni siquiera quise verlo pero algo en mi cabeza me dijo que lo hiciera. Al ver que el nombre de mi madre aparecía en la pantalla, atendí la llamada rápidamente.

–Mamá...

– ¿Alisa, en donde estás? ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

–Lo siento mamá. Sé que es tarde, pero aún no puedo volver a casa.

–Alisa, aún eres menor de edad y…

–Lo sé mamá, lo sé. Pero necesito hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

– ¿Dónde estás? Solo dime eso.

–En la casa de Umi-senpai.

– ¿Puedo saber que tiene esa chica Sonoda-san que mis dos hijas pasan demasiado tiempo ahí?

Me mordí el labio para no reír porque mamá hizo esa pregunta. Lanzó un suspiro aburrido y siguió hablando pero bajando el tono de voz.

– ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana? Otra vez no me responde.

–Eh… no.

–Voy a tener que tener una charla muy seria con ustedes dos ahora que vuelvan. Se están tomando bastantes libertades.

–Sí mamá…

–Espero que termines lo que estás haciendo rápido. Tu padre está por regresar y recuerda que no le gusta que no estemos la familia completa para cenar.

Asentí con un sonido y terminé la llamada. Justo cuando guardaba mi móvil en mi bolsillo, noté que la mamá de Umi-senpai me miraba fijamente, recostada en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Tu mamá, Alisa-chan?

–Sí. Se supone que yo ya debería de estar en casa para la cena –dije en un puchero. Ella sonrió.

–Es normal que esté preocupada. Yo era igual con mi pequeña Umi cuando no llegaba a casa. Aunque sabía que estaba en casa de Honoka o de Kotori, como esas tres son tan unidas.

Dibujé una media sonrisa al escuchar esos dos nombres, no por el de Honoka-senpai, quien era increíble y muy divertida, lo opuesto a Yukiho, sino por escuchar el de Kotori-senpai. Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro.

–Alisa-chan, perdona a mi hija. Pensé que iba a regresar más temprano.

–No se preocupe señora.

–Podrías venir mejor mañana. Umi no saldrá en…

–No señora, tranquila. Puedo esperar un poco más. Quiero hablar con ella hoy.

La mujer sonrió y miró mis manos, con la caja de color azul con un enorme lazo amarillo. Se giró para marcharse, pero volvió a mirarme.

– ¿Quieres más jugo o galletas?

–Eh… no gracias señora. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Maki-senpai? Pensé que estaría por aquí.

– ¿Maki? Insistió en acompañar a mi hija, pero como se lo negaron, le di permiso de que se fuera temprano a su casa. Ha tenido unos días muy malos, así que ella también merece descanso.

Asentí despacio y bajé la mirada. Ella salió de la habitación y me dejó nuevamente sola. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Lo miré, otra llamada de Yukiho. Volví a cancelar la llamada, cuando escuché la hermosa voz que estaba esperando.

–Ya regresamos mamá.

Sonreí y me puse de pie torpemente. Sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y a temblar a partes iguales. La boca se me comenzó a secar.

– ¿Cómo les fue?

–Muy bien mamá –dijo otra voz que reconocí como la de Kotori-senpai. Un momento ¿mamá?–. Nos divertimos mucho.

–Eso es mentira Kotori –dijo Umi-senpai sonando triste.

–Es la verdad Umi-chan. Nos divertimos y punto.

–La cena ya casi está chicas. Umi, mi amor. Alguien te está esperando en el salón.

– ¿A mí?

Respiré profundamente cuando escuché los pasos acercarse. Incluso coloqué mi regalo detrás de mí, escondiéndolo de la vista. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara cuando vi el hermoso rostro de Umi-senpai asomarse al salón, pero vaciló completamente cuando apareció Kotori-senpai detrás de ella.

– ¡Oh! Alisa-chan, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Umi-senpai. Buenas noches Kotori-senpai –he hice una reverencia pronunciada.

–Buenas noches Alisa-chan –respondió Kotori-senpai sonriendo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Alisa-chan? ¿Estás con Yukiho, o tu hermana?

–Vine sola Umi-senpai. Quiero… quiero hablar contigo, en privado –agregué secamente mirando de reojo a Kotori-senpai.

Ellas se miraron fijamente. La peligris le sonrió de una manera que me molestó un poco más y le acarició la mano.

–Iré a ayudar a mamá Umi-chan. Si necesitas algo…

–Yo te llamo Kotori… no te preocupes.

Se sonrieron más tiernamente y Kotori-senpai se marchó por el pasillo. Umi-chan la miró hasta que ella desapareció y luego suspiró de una manera que me molestó un poco.

–Y bien Alisa-chan, ¿qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

Umi-senpai me ofreció asiento y ella se sentó en el sofá frente al que yo estaba. Me acomodé mejor y dejé el regalo detrás de mi espalda. Entrelacé mis manos frente a mí y bajé la mirada.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

–Kotori insistió en llevarme a dar una vuelta. Al final fuimos al acuario y luego a tomar algo caliente. El frío afuera está muy fuerte.

–Ah… –dije apenas audible.

– ¿Tienes mucho de estarme esperando? Lo siento Alisa-chan.

–No te preocupes Umi-senpai…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella me miraba, con esos bellos ojos color ámbar, esperando que yo comenzara a hablar, pero las palabras se habían acumulado en mi garganta y se negaban a salir, algo que hacía que perdiera el poco valor que me quedaba.

– ¿Sucede algo Alisa-chan? ¿Pasó algo entre tus amigas y tú?

–Eh… –la miré y negué despacio–. No, no pasó nada. Yo…

–Alisa-chan…

–Umi-senpai, ¿cómo te has sentido estos días?

Ella me miró confundida. Se mordió el labio y pareció meditar la respuesta, incluso noté que se puso un poco tensa y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo. ¿La hice sentir incómoda?

–Alisa-chan…

–No tienes que responder si no quieres Umi-senpai.

–No es eso Alisa-chan. Te escondí mi enfermedad por dos años, y sé que te lastimé, y aunque me he disculpado anteriormente contigo, nunca lo hice como debía hacerlo. De verdad lo siento Alisa-chan, siento el haberte alejado de la forma en la que lo hice.

–Umi-senpai…

–La verdad, no sé qué responderte sobre mi salud, porque simplemente mi estado se deteriora poco a poco. Estos últimos dos días… he vuelto a recaer…

– ¿Qué? Eli no me ha dicho nada.

–Para ella también ha sido difícil Alisa-chan. Yo… le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, pero mi doctor ha estado preocupado estos días. No me ha dicho nada, ni a Maki, pero su rostro me dice que no está contento con mi estado.

Umi-senpai bajó la mirada y apretó fuerte sus manos. Me mordí el labio y lancé un suspiro triste. Me armé un poco de valor y tomé el regalo en mis manos.

–Toma Umi-senpai, te traje algo.

Me miró y su mirada se amplió al ver la cajita azul que le acercaba. La tomó lentamente dibujando una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

No respondí y la insté a abrirlo. Ella lo colocó en sus piernas y soltó el listón amarillo. Despacio retiró la tapa y su rostro mostró sorpresa.

–Sé que no es tan lindo como el que te dieron las chicas, pero… quisiera que lo llevaras contigo.

Miré su pecho, donde colgaba el emblema de **μ's** en un medallón de oro que unos meses atrás todas ellas habían comprado. Era hermoso a la par de lo que acababa de regalarle, un arco de plata con una flecha en él, pero Umi-senpai sonreía de una manera tan hermosa, que sabía que le había gustado.

–Alisa-chan, está muy hermoso. ¿Es mi regalo de navidad? Yo no he comprado nada para ti… de hecho, para ninguna…

–No Umi-senpai, no es un regalo de navidad, es solo… bueno…

– ¿Alisa-chan?

Respiré profundamente otra vez y me acerqué a ella. Me arrodillé y le tomé las manos, algo que la hizo sonrojar.

–Umi-senpai… yo…

–Alisa-chan…

–Umi-senpai, yo estoy enamorada de ti. Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Sé que lo dije de manera atropellada, y sé que lo dije en un tono de voz más alto del que quería hacerlo, pero fue la única forma en la que pude hacerlo. Si lo pensaba más, si me lo guardaba más…

Ella abrió la boca, y su mirada se puso triste. Sentí temblor en sus manos, incluso trató de soltar las mías. Yo me mordí el labio y continué hablando.

–Desde que te conocí, he estado perdidamente enamorada de ti Umi-senpai. No es admiración, no es cariño, ni una ilusión infantil…

–Alisa…

–Sé que te sorprende, y más de que te lo confiese ahora, hasta ahora, pero ya no me lo podía callar, ya no. Las cosas que han sucedido en los últimos días me han impulsado a decírtelo.

–Alisa-chan, espera…

Me detuve al escuchar su voz en un tono alto y algo frío. La miré y ella me miraba fijamente. Sentí sus manos temblar entre las mías.

–Alisa-chan… yo no sé qué decir.

–Umi-senpai, no tienes que decir mucho, solo di que me das una oportunidad para amarte. Solo eso.

–Alisa-chan, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo mentirte así.

Sentí que algo se rompía en mi pecho. Sabía que ella me iba a responder así, lo sabía pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Ella soltó mis manos y tomó mi cabeza.

–Alisa-chan, me sorprende lo que me acabas de decir, de verdad, no pensaba que yo significara tanto para ti, pero… yo amo a Kotori.

–Umi-senpai…

–Al principio me negaba a aceptarlo, porque mi familia me educó para respetar las tradiciones, pero… estos dos años, me he dado cuenta que no puedo… que Kotori es mi mundo, y que sin ella, no tengo una razón para seguir luchando.

–Pero Kotori-senpai…

– ¿Es raro no? –dijo sonrojándose–. Que ahora lo pueda decir así, sin darme tanta vergüenza.

–Kotori-senpai solo tiene lastima de ti. Es por eso que ella…

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Alisa?

Umi-senpai había hablado en un tono fuerte, un tono demasiado firme. Incluso se había puesto de pie, tirando al suelo mi regalo. Entendí que había cometido un error al decir eso.

–Umi-senpai…

–Alisa, Kotori se ha preocupado por mí durante dos años, dos largos y tormentosos años. Ella incluso enfermó por cuidarme. ¿Cómo puedes decir que solo está conmigo por lástima?

–Umi-senpai, perdón… yo no… –me puse de pie.

–Alisa, es muy cruel de tu parte decir eso. Puedes decirme a mí lo que quieras, pero nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir algo así de ella. Ella que ha sacrificado mucho, más que las demás, solo para estar a mi lado.

–No quise decir eso Umi-senpai… es solo que… Yo quiero que me veas como alguien digno de ti. Quiero recibir tu amor también, no como la hermana menor de tu amiga, sino como Alisa Ayase.

–Alisa-chan, entiende que no puedo corresponderte. No puedo hacerlo.

–Sé que no soy tan bonita como Kotori-senpai, pero pronto me pareceré más a mi hermana y…

– ¡Alisa, escúchame!

Me tomó con fuerza de los hombros. Pude notar su respiración acelerada, incluso le bajaba una gota de sudor por su mejilla.

–Eres una chica increíble, eres fabulosa como eres, no tienes que parecerte a Eli. Pero comprende, de verdad… No puedo aceptar lo que pides.

–Pero Umi-senpai…

–Alisa-chan, Kotori y yo nos vamos a casar.

Me quedé de piedra. No era verdad lo que escuchaba, no podía serlo. Mi labio comenzó a temblar y mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho.

–Sé que en el país no son legales este tipo de matrimonios, pero aun así… Kotori y yo vamos a celebrar una ceremonia, simbólica, porque nos amamos Alisa-chan, nos…

Comenzó a toser con fuerza. Yo dejé que las lágrimas salieran y me mordí el labio. Unos brazos se atravesaron frente a mí y abrazaron a Umi-senpai con fuerza.

–Umi-chan, respira… tranquila…

Kotori-senpai sentó a Umi-senpai en el sofá y le tomó una mano. Ella trataba de respirar normalmente mientras presionaba su pecho, justo sobre la cicatriz que se lograba divisar detrás del medallón. Suspiré profundamente, era obvio que Kotori-senpai nos había escuchado.

–Yo… lo siento…

–Alisa-chan –dijo Kotori-senpai mirándome.

–Soy una… soy una…

Y salí corriendo de la casa. Podía escuchar la voz de Kotori-senpai llamándome, pero no me detuve. Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban, sin mi abrigo, sin mi bufanda. Solo comencé a correr para alejarme de ellas. Sin darme cuenta, mis piernas me llevaron al lugar donde menos debía de ir, pero aun así, toqué la puerta con fuerza.

–Ya está cerrado.

La puerta se abrió un poco y la cara de Yukiho asomó levemente. Al verme se sorprendió completamente.

– ¡Alisa! –y abrió la puerta completamente.

–Yukiho –y me enteré en su pecho llorando. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, lloré hasta perder la consciencia.

* * *

Alisa, Alisa, Alisa... sabíamos que iba a terminar mal...

Un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y lo comenten. Chao.


	58. Chapter 58

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo una pequeña parte iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la habitación y yo estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de mi cama, acariciando la mano de Alisa quien descansaba, completamente dormida sobre ella. Había llegado llorando de una manera, que cuando pude tranquilizarla, se desmayó. No me dijo nada, no alcanzó a hacerlo, pero podía suponer el porqué de su amargo llanto. Mi padre me ayudó a subirla a la habitación y desde ese momento, solo me había quedado a su lado.

Me mordí el labio, imaginando que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo. Ella había sido rechazada, así como me había rechazado a mí unas horas antes. ¿Por qué era tan difícil el amor? Recordé a mi pobre hermana mayor dos años atrás, cuando ella también fue rechazada. Es irónica la vida, pero ahora si lograba comprenderla, ahora si entiendo por lo que ella pasó.

Lancé un suspiro y recosté mi cabeza en la cama, sin soltar la mano de Alisa.

– ¡Ya regresé!

La voz de mi hermana llegó fuerte a través del silencio de la casa. Unos segundos después se escuchó la respuesta fuerte y molesta de mi madre.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido Honoka?

–Perdón mamá, estaba con Eli-chan en un asunto importante.

–Está bien –dijo mi madre derrotada. Desde que Honoka recuperó su alegría, había decidido no discutir con ella–. ¿Ya cenaste?

–Eh si, comí algo de camino.

No escuché más por unos segundos, hasta que los pasos pesados de mi hermana me indicaron que estaba subiendo al segundo piso. La puerta de mi recamara estaba medio abierta, porque, para ser sincera, la esperaba a ella. Cuando vi su sombra formarse en la pared frente a mi habitación suspiré.

– ¡Honoka! –la llamé fuerte pero no tanto para no despertar a Alisa. Mi hermana se detuvo y se acercó a la puerta.

–Yukiho, ¿por qué está todo tan oscuro? ¿Acaso se fundió la bombilla de tu cuarto?

– ¡Shhhh! –le hice con un dedo sobre mi boca y señalé a Alisa con mi cabeza. Honoka al verla se sorprendió.

–Alisa-chan, ¿qué hace aquí? –me dijo en un susurro, entrando a la habitación.

–Es una larga historia.

– ¿Y está bien?

–Mamá dice que sí, pero que hay que dejarla descansar.

Asintió y me miró fijamente. Nos conocíamos bien, así que sin decir nada, ella entendió que ocupaba hablar. Se sentó a mi lado y abrazó sus rodillas, mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Qué sucede Yukiho?

Solté la mano de Alisa y entrelacé las mías sobre mis rodillas. Suspiré profundamente y bajé la mirada.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Escuché que estabas con Eli-chan?

–Bueno… te lo diré pero trata de no decirlo a nadie aún. Fuimos a hablar a una compañía de Idols.

– ¿Compañía de Idols? –dije enarcando una ceja.

–De esas que manejan grupos y Idols. Una productora.

– ¿De verdad? –Me sorprendí y miré fijamente a mi hermana–. ¿Y cómo les fue?

Honoka borró su sonrisa y se mordió el labio. Lo repito, la conozco bien y sé que ese gesto no es bueno. Esperé paciente a que ella respondiera.

–Bueno… ellos quieres que **μ's** vuelva. Fumiko, ¿te acuerdas de ella? –asentí sonriendo–. Ella es la que habló con nosotros y dice que la empresa ha querido contar con **μ's** desde hace mucho.

–Que buena noticia, pero… –y la miré fijamente. Honoka suspiró profundamente.

–Pero Eli-chan y yo… bueno, no estamos tan seguras de que todas de verdad queramos ser Idols profesionalmente.

– ¿A qué te refieres hermana? Todas lo han deseado, todas han luchado por ello.

– ¿Tú crees Yukiho? –y se mordió el labio. Asentí despacio y suspiré–. Nico-chan siempre ha querido ser Idol –dijo mientras se rascaba el dedo gordo de su pie derecho– y sé que Hanayo-chan también lo desea, pero no estoy segura de las demás.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque… –bajó la mirada. Honoka podía tener razón.

De lo poco que conocía a cada una, Nico-chan y Hanayo-chan siempre habían mostrado sus deseos de ser Idols, Eli-chan fue bailarina en la infancia, cosa que retomó en Rusia, y Maki-chan tocaba el piano, pero las demás chicas eran chicas normales, alejadas de ese mundo.

Suspiré y dibujé una pequeña sonrisa. Tomé la mano de mi hermana que me miró fijamente.

– ¿Tu qué quieres hacer hermana?

–Yo… –bajó la mirada–. Yo no lo tengo claro. Antes pensaba que **μ's** era lo que me hacía falta estos años anteriores, pero me di cuenta que lo que me hacía falta era la compañía de mis amigas. Y ahora que todas estamos juntas de nuevo, pues creo que no necesito cantar para ser feliz.

– ¿Estas segura?

– ¡Ahhhh…! –dijo en voz alta y luego se tapó la boca. Miramos hacia Alisa, pero ella seguía completamente dormida–. Perdón.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Que siempre me preguntan que pienso, y cuando digo lo que pienso, me preguntan que si estoy segura y entonces ya no sé si lo que dije es lo que de verdad pienso y termino dudando de todo lo que siento.

Lo dijo todo seguido sin detenerse ni hacer una pausa. Respiró profundamente y volvió a abrazar sus piernas, pero esta vez enterrando su cara entre ellas.

–Umi-chan, Eli-chan y tú me han preguntado lo mismo, y les he contestado igual, y las tres me volvieron a preguntar que si estaba segura.

–Lo siento hermana –dije en un susurro mordiendo mi labio–. Es que… bueno, tú no eres de pensar mucho, eres más de actuar.

–Y por ser así fue que perdí la amistad de mis mejores amigas por dos años. Si lo hubiera pensado, no le hubiera dicho nada a Kotori y no nos hubiéramos peleado, y hubiera estado con ella cuando Umi enfermó y la hubiera ayudado.

La escuché sollozar y me preocupó. ¿Aún se culpaba de eso? Me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Sabes… –comencé en un susurro–. Yo soy igual a ti. Yo también soy impulsiva.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Yukiho? Tú eres más racional que yo.

–Porque hoy me confesé, igual a como hiciste tú.

– ¿Te confesaste? ¿A quién?

No respondí, solo moví la cabeza para mirar a la chica rubia sobre mi cama. Honoka abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero la cerró al ver que yo bajaba la mirada, triste.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

–Lo que tenía que pasar. Me rechazaron, como a ti, aunque ya sabía que iba a pasar y me rechazaron por la misma chica que a ti.

– ¿Umi? –asentí levemente.

–Alisa siempre ha estado… enamorada de Umi-chan.

Honoka miró a Alisa, luego me miró y ahora ella fue la que me abrazó. Me recostó contra su pecho y me acarició la cabeza. Pude sentir como bajaba una lágrima por mi mejilla, pero suspiré para no llorar. Ya había llorado suficiente con Tsubasa.

– ¿Quién diría que la familia Kousaka tenía tan mala suerte en el amor? –dijo pensativa–. ¿Mamá habrá sido rechazada?

–Por una chica no creo –dije sonriendo levemente.

–Recuerdo que ella siempre dijo que le encantaba estar con la mamá de Umi. A lo mejor…

–Deja de imaginar cosas Honoka –dije mirándola de reojo con molestia. Ella se mordió la lengua y sonrió–. Además, mamá siempre dice que adora a papá.

– ¿Y qué está haciendo Alisa aquí, Yukiho?

–Bueno… supongo que Umi-chan fue sincera con ella y le partió el corazón en dos. Solo así se explica el que llegara llorando tan amargamente. Por cierto, porque no nos dijeron que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan se iban a casar.

– ¿No te lo dije?

–No. Así como no me has dicho quién es tu admirador secreto.

–Je, je, je –y se rascó detrás de la nuca. Yo la miré fijamente pero ella evitaba mi mirada. Su teléfono comenzó a timbrar, por lo que lo sacó con velocidad de su vestido.

– ¿Aló? ¿Eli-chan?... si aquí está Alisa. Eh… mejor te paso a mi hermana, que yo acabo de llegar.

Me pasó el teléfono poniendo una expresión de no entender nada. Lo tomé despacio y antes de contestar miré a Alisa que seguía completamente dormida.

– ¿Aló?

–Yukiho-chan, buenas noches. Perdona que te moleste. ¿De verdad Alisa está ahí?

–Eh si… llegó hace como una hora.

– ¿Puedo hablar con ella? Es que Kotori me dijo que llegó a la casa de Umi y se le declaró y que Umi… bueno que la rechazó.

–Eh… lo siento Eli-chan, pero ahora no es posible. Llegó muy mal y se desmayó… pero –dije rápidamente al escuchar el asombro en Eli– pero ya está bien y solo está dormida.

Todo quedó en silencio un largo rato. Luego escuché un suspiro.

–Iré por ella. Llegaré en…

– ¿Puede quedarse aquí hoy, Eli-chan? Por favor.

–No hay problema Yukiho-chan, mamá dice que sí.

–Gracias Eli-chan, pero no le vayas a decir nada sobre lo que pasó en la casa de Umi-chan a tu mamá, por favor. Gracias nuevamente.

Ella terminó la llamada y yo lancé un suspiro aburrido. Le devolví el teléfono a mi hermana que sonrió tiernamente.

– ¿Preparo el futon de mi recamara?

Reímos pero al mismo tiempo, tapamos nuestras bocas. Ambas nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a la puerta.

–Iré a preparar todo Yukiho. Ha sido un día largo para las dos.

–Hermana… con respecto a lo tuyo. Deberías ir al templo. Tal vez en un poco de paz, puedas ver lo que realmente quiere tu corazón y puedas tomar una decisión. Ahí fue donde Tsubasa te instó a que buscaras a tus amigas. Tal vez ese lugar tenga algo más para ti. Nozomi-chan cree que es mágico.

–Cierto… tal vez vaya en un rato. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos.

–Hablando de Tsubasa –dije riendo al recordarla–. Hoy me la encontré en el centro comercial. Fue… mi paño de lágrimas durante un rato.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendida. Yo asentí.

–Sí. No sabía que a ella también la habían rechazado cruelmente. Dice que sufrió mucho.

Honoka desvió la mirada y parecía nerviosa. Yo suspiré y me recosté en la puerta.

–Pero también me dijo que luchó por ganarse el amor de esa persona y ahora es feliz con ella. Y me alegro por ella, Tsubasa es una chica genial –Honoka no me respondió nada y solo asintió–. ¿Sabías que a ella también le gusta una chica?

–Voy a ir a cambiarme Yukiho. Seguiré tu idea de ir al templo –dijo mi hermana, esquivando mi mirada.

Asentí y la vi entrar a su habitación. Antes de cerrar su puerta me miró y le susurré unas gracias. No habíamos hablado mucho, ni siquiera le pedí consejos, y ella no me había dicho nada pero solo el hecho de estar con ella había hecho que me sintiera mejor. Suspiré y me metí a mi habitación, cerrando tras de mí.

– ¿Yukiho?

Miré fijamente hacia la cama. Alisa estaba sentada y me miraba fijamente. Podía ver el reflejo de la luna en sus brillantes ojos azules. Me mordí el labio y me acerqué a ella. Despacio me senté en la cama y suspiré.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¿Cómo te sientes tú? –Me dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada–. Así como te sientas tú, igual me siento yo. Ambas fuimos rechazadas.

No respondí y miré hacia la ventana. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero respiré profundamente para quitarlo. El silencio se hizo algo incómodo.

–Le dije a tu hermana –comencé en el mismo susurro– que estabas aquí. Le pedí que si te podías quedar por hoy y me dijo que no había problema.

–Sí, lo escuché. De hecho, escuché todo lo que hablaste con Honoka-senpai.

–Oh… –y me mordí el labio. Ella me miró.

– ¿No te incomoda?

– ¿Por qué habría de incomodarme Alisa? Eres mi mejor amiga.

–A pesar de lo que te dije… –dijo casi llorando. La miré fijamente.

–Yo… –comencé a hablar, con la boca seca y las lágrimas acumulándose en mis parpados–…yo sabía que me ibas a rechazar Alisa, pero aun así quise ser sincera contigo. Por eso no puedo enojarme, y menos pensar que ya no eres mi mejor amiga.

–Yo… –y suspiró. Pude notar las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas–… yo no esperaba que sintieras algo por mí. Siempre te he visto como mi mejor amiga… nunca… bueno…

–Lo sé Alisa, lo sé… –dije aunque me dolía el alma. Ella se limpió la cara.

–Espero no haberte lastimado mucho Yukiho… perdón.

–No tanto como te lastimaron a ti –y le tomé las manos. Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada.

–En realidad, también sabía que mi declaración sería en vano. Pero quería que ella lo supiera. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero si me arrepiento de lo que dije.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Le dije cosas horribles a Umi-senpai… cosas sobre Kotori-senpai… que desearía nunca haberle dicho. Incluso la lastimé… y si algo le llega a pasar…

–Tranquila Alisa. Tranquila. ¿Por qué no la llamas y te disculpas?

–No sé si quiera escucharme. Preferiría no hacerlo.

Suspiré y tomé mi teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche de mi cama. Busqué entre los números el de Umi-chan y lo marqué. Esperamos en línea unos segundos hasta que escuchamos la linda voz de Umi-chan.

– ¿Aló?

–Buenas noches Umi-chan.

–Buenas noches Yukiho. Eh… ¿sucede algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Honoka?

–Alisa quiere hablar contigo –dije riendo y miré a mi amiga. Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Yo la toqué para instarla a hablar.

–Eh… Umi-senpai… ¿Có… cómo estás? ¿No… no te pasó nada?

–Yo estoy bien Alisa-chan. No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás tú? Saliste tan aprisa de acá que… dejaste tu abrigo, y me preocupé de que te hubieras… bueno, te que te hubiera pasado algo.

–Yo estoy bien, Umi-senpai –suspiró–. Eh… quería disculparme contigo, por lo que dije… sé que no debí decir…

–Alisa-chan, espera. No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, sino con Kotori.

Hubo un breve silencio y luego escuchamos la tierna voz de Kotori-chan. Alisa incluso mordió su labio más fuerte.

– ¿Alisa-chan?

–Kotori-senpai, lo siento. Siento mucho lo que dije. No debí decir esas cosas tan horribles de ti, y si te enojas y no quieres hablarme nunca más, lo entenderé.

–Alisa-chan, acepto tus disculpas.

– ¿De verdad?

–Sí, las acepto, no tienes que preocuparte. Y no me enojaré contigo, no te preocupes. A decir verdad… –el tono de voz de Kotori-chan pareció dudar–… yo seguro hubiera dicho lo mismo si mi Umi-chan me hubiera rechazado, incluso se lo hubiera dicho a Honoka.

Alisa sonrió y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo le tomé la mano y sonreí. Umi-chan regresó a la línea solo unos segundos después.

–Alisa-chan, yo también me quiero disculpar… sé que te hable muy fuerte y…

–No Umi-senpai, no tienes que disculparte. ¿Puedo… puedo seguir siendo tu amiga?

–Alisa-chan –suspiró con alegría– Claro que si Alisa. Claro que sí.

–Alisa-chan –dijo la voz de Kotori algo lejana–. Si quieres puedo irte a dejar tu abrigo.

–Tranquila Kotori-senpai… mañana iré por él. Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos. Debía de ser difícil para las dos tratar de decir algo. Podía escuchar la respiración cansada de Umi-chan en la línea. Alisa suspiró.

–Buenas noches Umi-senpai, Kotori-senpai.

–Buenas noches Alisa-chan. Yukiho-chan.

Terminé la llamada y miré a Alisa que suspiraba con tristeza pero que dibujaba una linda sonrisa en su boca. Me mordí el labio y le tomé las manos sorprendiéndola levemente.

–Alisa… eh… ¿yo también puedo seguir siendo tu amiga?

–Yukiho… –sonrió más y me abrazó–. Nunca has dejado de serlo. Eres mi mejor y más grande amiga.

–Y lo que te dije… bueno… olvídalo ¿quieres?

–No te preocupes Yukiho. Lo recordaré siempre, porque fue algo sincero. Al final… no sabemos que nos deparará el futuro luego. Por ahora… creo que quiero solo saber que estamos juntas como grandes amigas.

Sonreímos y nos abrazamos fuertemente. Era verdad, tal vez mi confesión no había resultado, igual que la de ella, pero nuestra amistad no se había debilitado, sino lo contrario, se había fortalecido más de lo que pensábamos.

* * *

Bueno, Yukiho buscaba consuelo y terminó dando consuelo. Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero les guste y comenten. El siguiente será en navidad.

¿Cómo les gusatría que fuera la boda? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué rol desempeñarian las chicas? Jajaja...

Espero sus comentarios.


	59. Chapter 59

– ¿Coloco esto aquí, Hanayo?

Mamá llevaba un enorme tazón lleno de galletas que estaba horneando, y me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta.

–Sí mamá, gracias.

Colocó el tazón sobre la mesa y se acercó a mí quitándose los guantes de cocina que llevaba. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo, terminando de hacer unas decoraciones para la casa, ya que ese día, íbamos a celebrar mis amigas y yo la navidad. Yo ofrecí hacerla, porque mi casa era la segunda más grande después de la de Umi-chan (sin contar la de Maki-chan que era enorme), y porque nunca había celebrado una fiesta en mi casa.

– ¿Cómo va la decoración? –me dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

–Pensé que sería más sencillo, pero creo que ya voy a terminar. Solo faltaría colgarla.

–Pues recuerda que Rin-chan tiene la escalera –y señaló con una sonrisa hacia la esquina de la habitación, detrás de nosotras, en donde Rin-chan estaba subida sobre la pequeña escalera, decorando un enorme árbol de pino.

Comenzamos a reír, y eso llamó la atención de mi amiga que nos miró y dibujo su hermosa sonrisa, parecida a un gato. Mamá suspiró y volvió a acariciarme la cabeza.

– ¿Y vendrán todas tus amigas?

–Eh… creo que sí.

–Al fin podré conocerlas a todas entonces. Porque por el momento solo conozco a Nishikino-chan, Yazawa-chan y a Kousaka-san.

– ¿Y yo nya?

Miramos a Rin-chan que estaba buscando la estrella dentro de la caja a los pies de la escalera.

–A ti te conozco de toda la vida cariño, eres casi como una hija para mí.

Rin-chan sonrojó y bajó la mirada apenada. Yo sonreí y miré a mi madre.

–Pues sí, espero que todas puedan venir. Será la primera vez que celebremos navidad de esta manera, todas juntas.

El sonido del timbre llegó a nosotras. Rin-chan se iba a bajar de la escalera, pero mi madre le negó y dibujó una sonrisa.

–Yo abro cariño, para que ustedes puedan terminar.

Mamá se alejó y nos dejó a solas. Miré a Rin-chan que terminaba de colocar la estrella en la parte más alta del árbol.

–Kayo-chin, ¿cómo quedó?

–Quedó fabuloso Rin-chan.

–Je, je, je –y se puso roja. Yo me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Eso la sorprendió un poco.

–Kayo-chin, tu mamá puede venir.

– ¿Y qué Rin-chan? No estoy haciendo nada malo.

Nos reímos sonrojadas. Escuchamos pasos y la puerta se abrió por completo. Honoka-chan nos miraba sonriendo acompañada de mi madre.

–Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, buenas tardes.

–Honoka-chan, hola. Pasa –le dije regresando a la mesa mientras Rin-chan guardaba lo que había sobrado de los adornos.

–Mamá me pidió que trajera esto para la fiesta. Son unos cuantos caramelos.

– ¿Y de casualidad vienen de chocolate? Son mis favoritos –dijo mi mamá mirando la caja que Honoka-chan traía en sus manos.

–Claro que sí, señora Koizumi.

Mamá sonrió, tomó el chocolate que Honoka-chan le pasaba y salió de la habitación. Honoka-chan colocó los caramelos al lado de las galletas y nos miró.

– ¿Y tu hermana Honoka-chan? –le pregunté algo confusa. Ella tomó una galleta y sonrió.

–Vendrá más tarde. Está ensayando con sus compañeras. A pesar de ser navidad, están concentradas en ganar el Love Live.

Asentí y comencé a tomar las decoraciones de colores que había hecho para acomodarlas. Honoka-chan se acercó a Rin-chan que miraba su móvil.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué árbol tan hermoso! ¿Tú lo decoraste Rin-chan?

–Si, nya. Kayo-chin me pidió que lo hiciera.

– ¿Y no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar? –preguntó mirándome mientras colocaba su regalo al lado del de mi amiga y el mío.

–Puedes colgar las decoraciones Honoka-chan. A mí me da un poco de miedo las alturas.

Honoka-chan asintió y entre ella y Rin-chan comenzaron a decorar el salón. Yo seguí haciendo más y se las pasaba poco a poco. Unos treinta minutos después volvió a sonar el timbre. Escuché la voz de mamá donde nos decía que ella abría. Unos segundos después una cabellera rubia y otra morada se asomaban por la puerta.

–Con permiso –dijo Eli-chan haciendo una leve reverencia.

–Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan buenas tardes –gritó Honoka-chan que estaba colgando de las cortinas de la ventana.

–Pareces un mono colgando de ahí Honochi –dijo Nozomi-chan soltando una carcajada. Todas comenzamos a reír.

–Hanayo, compramos un pastel para la fiesta. Espero que nadie haya traído otro.

–Descuida Eli-chan. Honoka-chan trajo caramelos de su casa y mamá horneó esas galletas.

–Galletas, que rico –dijo Nozomi-chan y se sentó a la mesa a comer unas. Rin-chan la miró desde lo alto de la escalera con un poco de molestia.

–Nozomi-chan, no es momento de comerse las galletas nya. Deberías ayudar un poco.

–Ara, la pequeña Rin-chan se ha enojado conmigo. Creo que se le olvida que soy mayor que ella. Tendré que recordárselo.

Nozomi-chan comenzó a mover sus manos, y Rin-chan se tapó el pecho. Justo cuando la peli morada se puso de pie, mi amiga saltó de la escalera y comenzó a correr hacia el jardín, seguida de Nozomi-chan. Eli-chan sonrió y me miró fijamente.

–Hanayo, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer Nozomi y yo?

–Eh… pues ya casi hemos terminado todo. No te preocupes Eli-chan.

Eli-chan asintió y se sentó a la mesa. Sacó de la bolsa que traía dos regalos y miró hacia el árbol, donde ya había tres colocados. Habíamos acordado el día anterior por teléfono hacer un intercambio de regalos para divertirnos. Se levantó y los colocó con cuidado.

–Qué bonito quedó el árbol. ¿Lo decoraste tú?

–Rin-chan. Ella se ofreció porque no sabe hacer manualidades para la otra decoración. Sabes que siempre ha sido algo torpe para eso.

–Pues la decoración también quedó bonita aunque… –y se tapó la boca para que no la viéramos reír.

Miré la habitación. La mitad que Rin-chan había decorado estaba perfectamente colocada, la otra mitad, digamos que lo intentaba. Honoka-chan aún no terminaba de pegar todo. Reí mirando a Eli-chan justo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Volví a escuchar a mi madre y segundos después escuchamos dos nuevas personas que entraban a la habitación.

–Buenas tardes. Esperamos no llegar tarde.

Umi-chan caminaba delante de Kotori-chan pero ambas venían tomadas de la mano. Eli-chan sonrió y se acercó a ellas mientras yo le pasaba lo último de la decoración a Honoka-chan.

–Tranquila, Umi, Kotori. Bienvenidas.

–Trajimos algo para la fiesta –dijo Kotori-chan levantando unas bolsas con botellas. Sonreí y señalé la mesa para que las colocaran ahí. Umi-chan suspiró aliviada y miró a Kotori-chan.

–Tenías razón Kotori. Qué bueno que no compramos el pastel.

–Te lo dije mi amor. Alguna lo traería. Supongo que fueron Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan.

–Yo traje los caramelos –gritó Honoka-chan, aun colgando de las otras cortinas. Umi-chan la miró entre molesta y asustada.

–Honoka baja de ahí, te vas a hacer daño.

Todas comenzamos a reír, menos Umi-chan que seguía mirando a Honoka-chan. Ella terminó de poner lo último que tenía en la mano y bajó de un salto. Desvió la mirada ante la fría visión de Umi-chan.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan, hoy dijimos que nada de enojos, es navidad, recuerda.

–Kotori… siempre le perdonas todo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, justo cuando Nozomi-chan regresaba del jardín con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron de alegría.

–Umi-chan, Kotori-chan bienvenidas.

–Hola Nozomi –dijo Umi-chan y Kotori-chan sonrió.

– ¿Dónde está Rin-chan? –pregunté mirando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Nozomi-chan amplió su sonrisa sentándose al lado de Eli-chan.

–La pequeña Rin-chan se resistió al castigo, así que sufrió uno más fuerte.

Me tapé la boca con miedo, mientras las demás miraban a Nozomi-chan con sorpresa. Ella amplió más su sonrisa y tomó una galleta.

– ¿Qué le hiciste Nozomi? –preguntó Eli-chan en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? Solo le apliqué el Washi Washi extremo, edición especial de Nozomi.

Eli-chan negó despacio, mientras Umi-chan y Kotori-chan se miraban entre ellas. Me iba a poner de pie para ir a buscar a mi pequeña chica gato cuando apareció casi arrastrando los pies, derrotada y sollozando.

–Nozomi-chan es una loca nya. Ya Rin no podrá ser la misma nya.

Abracé a Rin-chan apenas cayó a mi lado, mientras las demás miraban a Nozomi-chan que seguía sonriendo con suficiencia.

–Perdona Rin-chan, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que te volví a ver, como has cambiado tanto y has crecido...

El timbre volvió a sonar y como anteriormente, mamá fue a abrir. Unos segundos después, las dos chicas que faltaban entraron a la habitación. Mi mamá las seguía con otro tazón lleno de galletas.

–Con permiso –dijo Maki-chan haciendo una reverencia.

–No se preocupen que la gran Nico Ni ya llegó.

–Hola Makichi, Nicochi, llegan tarde.

–Todo es culpa de Nico-chan, que se le olvidó comprar el regalo.

–Yo no fui la que quiso ponerse a cocinar para la fiesta.

Las dos se miraron fijamente con algo de molestia. Noté que Maki-chan traía un tazón entre sus manos. Sonreí ampliamente.

– ¿Cocinaste algo para nosotras Maki-chan?

–Eh… –sonrojó y desvió la mirada–. No es como si hubiera querido hacerlo.

–Se más honesta Maki-chan. Llegaste al departamento de la gran Nico Ni a pedirle que te ayudara a hacer una rica receta para traer en este día tan especial.

–Vaya, así que Makichi está tomando en serio las responsabilidades de pareja. Y yo pensaba que la que haría de ama de casa iba a ser Nicochi.

Las dos se sonrojaron por completo ante el comentario de Nozomi-chan no por nosotras, sino por mi madre que aún estaba al lado de ellas. Me soné la garganta y comencé a hablar despacio.

–Mamá, ya que llegaron casi todas, quiero presentarte a mis amigas. Ella es Ayase Eli, Tojou Nozomi, Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori –y las señalé a cada una. Mi madre sonrió ampliamente.

–Un placer chicas, y gracias por ser grandes amigas de mi hija. ¿Alguien quiere más galletas?

Todas levantamos la mano, hasta Rin-chan que ya se había recuperado del ataque de Nozomi-chan. Mamá dejó el tazón sobre la mesa y se marchó con el otro que ya estaba vacío. Nico-chan colocó los regalos bajo el árbol y se sentó al lado de Maki-chan.

– ¿Y entonces… qué nos trajiste de comer Maki-chan? –preguntó Kotori-chan tratando de ver por sobre la tapa de vidrio que cubría el tazón.

–Eh… bueno, no es tradicional de navidad…

–Hizo lasaña de pollo –contestó Nico-chan mirándola fijamente. Maki-chan sonrojó.

– ¿Lasaña? –preguntó Eli-chan sorprendida–. ¿De verdad?

–Eh… sí. Vi la receta en una revista y pues…

–Llegó toda desesperada, suplicando por la ayuda de la mejor chef del mundo. Iba a negarme, pero como soy tan compasiva, terminé ayudando.

–Te hubieras negado si era lo que querías –dijo Maki-chan ya con cierto enojo. Kotori-chan negó con la cabeza y tomó el tazón.

–Bueno, ya que está calientito, sería un desperdicio no comerlo. Hanayo-chan, ¿por dónde llego a la cocina?

–Yo te llevo Kotori-chan nya.

Rin-chan y Kotori-chan se alejaron dejando a las demás. Maki-chan había cruzado los brazos y se había alejado un poco de Nico-chan. Eli-chan suspiró y miró a Honoka-chan que se comía otra galleta.

–Honoka, ¿Tsubasa va a venir?

–No puede –dijo triste–. La invité, las invité a las tres pero hoy tienen un evento a las seis y pues…

– ¿Entonces tampoco va a estar contigo en todo el día, Honochi?

Honoka-chan negó un poco triste. Yo me mordí el labio y le tomé la mano a lo que ella sonrió. Nico-chan suspiró aburrida y se recostó en la mesa.

– ¿Y ya le dijiste a tu familia que sales con ella?

–Eh… no he podido.

– ¿No has podido, o no has querido?

No respondió. Kotori-chan y Rin-chan regresaron con varios platos y vasos y la lasaña ya cortada en varios trozos. Y así comenzó nuestra fiesta, comenzamos a comer, a reír, a hablar de cosas tontas y a recordar nuestra época de colegio. Supimos que Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan no eran queridas por sus senpai del consejo estudiantil cuando ellas entraron al mismo. Supimos que Maki-chan iba a ir a otro colegio antes de que su padre decidiera que era mejor que estudiara en Otonokizaka. Supimos que Kotori-chan iba a tener un hermano pero no nació. O que Umi-chan detestaba las reuniones familiares.

También hablamos de si pasaríamos la navidad con la familia. Todas pasarían la navidad junto a sus padres, incluida Maki-chan que iría por esa fecha, ya que Nico-chan le dijo que santa no le traería nada si no estaba en su casa. Kotori-chan y su mamá pasarían la navidad con la familia de Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan, al tener a sus padres tan lejos, pasaría la navidad con Eli-chan y su familia.

Una hora después sonó el timbre. Mi madre dijo que ella abría y escuchamos las voces de Alisa-chan y Yukiho-chan. Unos segundos después, aparecieron sonriendo por la puerta.

–Con permiso, lamentamos la tardanza.

–Yukiho… que bueno que llegaste… –dijo Honoka-chan hipando. Todas la miramos.

– ¿Acaso estas borracha hermana?

–Solo me he tomado una cerveza…

Era verdad. Entre las bebidas que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan habían traído, compraron algunas cervezas. Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y Maki-chan habían tomado una, y Honoka-chan, a pesar de las advertencias de Umi-chan también.

–Yo le advertí Yukiho, pero ya ves que no me escucha.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan, hoy es navidad.

–Kotori… siempre la terminas defendiendo.

Todas reímos. Alisa-chan colocó algo en la mesa y sonrió ampliamente. Eli-chan la miró fijamente.

–Alisa, ¿qué es eso?

–Eh… pasamos a comprar pollo. Yukiho dice que es tradición aquí.

–Yo ya no puedo comer más nya…

–Creo que tendremos que repartirlo luego –dijo Nozomi-chan acariciando su estómago. Todas volvimos a reír. Las dos pequeñas se sentaron al lado de Eli-chan y Kotori-chan.

– ¿Quieren comer chicas? –preguntó Nico-chan tomando unos platos para servirle un poco de lasaña a las dos pequeñas.

–Gracias Nico-senpai, pero almorzamos algo hace poco –dijo Alisa-chan haciendo una reverencia que Yukiho-chan imitó. Nico-chan asintió y sonrió.

–Eh… por cierto hermana –dijo Yukiho-chan mirando a su hermana mayor–. Tu admirador secreto te dejó esto en el buzón de la casa –y sacó una caja de color negro con un lazo naranja y una tarjeta.

Fue como si Honoka-chan se hubiera tomado una taza de café negro sin azúcar. Todo el licor que había tomado se le esfumó y tomó lo que Yukiho-chan le daba con velocidad y algo de miedo. Miró la tarjeta fijamente y luego a su hermana.

–No lo abriste, ¿verdad?

–Me sentí tentada la verdad –dijo ella sonriendo y Alisa-chan asintió.

–La detuve tres veces para que no lo hiciera.

Todas comenzamos a reír viendo la cara de Honoka-chan. Miré la hora en el reloj sobre la pared y sonreí. Me puse de pie y todas me miraron.

– ¿Qué les parece si intercambiamos ya los regalos?

–Sí –gritó Rin-chan poniéndose de pie de un salto. Nozomi-chan levantó la mano.

–Pero primero, que Honochi abra su regalo. No nos va a dejar con la duda.

–Nozomi…

–Es la verdad Elichi, o acaso no quieres ver que le regaló su admirador.

Yukiho-chan asintió con fuerza dando a entender que ella quería verlo también. Honoka-chan nos miró a todas negando pero Nico-chan suspiró molesta y golpeó la mesa.

–Ábrelo de una vez Honoka, y le dices a Yukiho quien te lo envió.

Honoka-chan se mordió el labio y asintió. Abrió la tarjeta y la leyó en silencio, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran y se llenaran de agua. Colocó la tarjeta a un lado y comenzó a desatar el lazo. Rin-chan ya había traído los demás regalos del árbol y Alisa-chan colocaba el de ella y el de Yukiho en el grupo. Honoka-chan suspiró y retiró la tapa.

– ¿Qué es nya?

–Si Honoka, levántalo para verlo –dijo Nico-chan casi acostándose sobre la mesa.

–Eh… es una cadena –dijo Honoka-chan casi sin aliento.

Todas nos acercamos un poco más a ella mientras la levantaba. Era una cadena de oro, muy brillante, con un hermoso dije también de oro. Eran dos notas musicales entrelazadas.

–Qué bonito –dije llevando mis manos al pecho.

–Está hermoso –dijo Maki-chan enarcando una ceja–. Y se ve costoso.

– ¡AHHHHHH! –gritó Yukiho-chan asustando a todas.

–Yukiho, ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡E… e… e… esa… esa… esa cadena…!

– ¿Yukiho? –la miró Alisa-chan.

–Esa cadena… Tsubasa quería comprar esa cadena.

Honoka-chan enrojeció por completo y todas estallamos en carcajadas, ante la mirada confusa de Yukiho-chan y de Alisa-chan. No podíamos dejar de reír. Honoka-chan suspiró y miró fijamente a su hermana.

–Yukiho… la verdad…

– ¿Tu admirador secreto es Tsubasa-san? –preguntó secamente mirándola fijamente. Honoka-chan se mordió el labio y asintió despacio.

–Perdón por no decírtelo antes…

– ¿Entonces eres su novia? –Honoka-chan volvió a asentir y todas comenzamos a reír de nuevo. Yukiho-chan miró al techo y lanzó un suspiro fuerte.

–Demonios… que pasa con esta sociedad tan perdida en la que estamos.

–Lo mismo me he preguntado yo Yukiho-chan –dijo Nozomi-chan limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

–De que te quejas –dijo Honoka-chan a la defensiva mientras Umi-chan le ponía la cadena–. Tú no te le confesaste a una mujer también.

Yukiho-chan se puso roja y Alisa-chan también. No podíamos dejar de reír de ver la discusión entre las hermanas. La pequeña se mordió el labio.

–Pues sí, lo hice y fue por su culpa –y nos señaló a todas–. Me hace malo estar rodeada de un grupo de depravadas.

Las carcajadas fueron mayores. Incluso ellas dos comenzaron a reír. Luego de un minuto de risas, todas nos recobramos y Honoka-chan se miró la cadena. Tomó el dije y sonrió ampliamente.

–Y lo que te puso en la tarjeta está muy bonito Honoka-chan –dijo Kotori-chan. Honoka-chan la miró fijamente.

Kotori-chan tenía la tarjeta en sus manos y sonreía ampliamente. Honoka-chan sonrojó por completo.

–Eso es personal… –dijo en un susurro. Kotori-chan se preocupó.

–Lo siento Honoka-chan… no quería hacerlo –Honoka-chan negó despacio y sonrió.

– ¿Qué dice nya? Rin quiere saberlo.

–Eso es personal Rin-chan –dije tomándole la mano. Ella me miró y asintió.

–Y bien –dijo Maki-chan jugando con su cabello–. ¿Vamos a seguir con la fiesta? No es que me este divirtiendo…

Todas asentimos y continuamos con nuestra fiesta. Repartimos los regalos, el más atrevido fue el que le tocó a Maki-chan, un juego de ropa íntima con medias de ligueros de color negro. Nozomi-chan comenzó a reír porque ella lo había comprado.

Luego jugamos un juego de mesa y cantamos karaoke con una consola que tenía en mi casa. En el juego de mesa ganó Rin-chan y en el karaoke ganó Umi-chan. Ya cuando casi eran las seis de la tarde, Nozomi-chan miró a Eli-chan fijamente.

–Elichi… no les vas a decir nada –ella negó.

–Hablé con Honoka en la mañana, y preferimos no hacerlo hasta después de la boda.

– ¿Estás segura? –Eli-chan asintió.

Yo me mordí el labio y disimulé que había escuchado eso. Umi-chan sonrió y levantó la mano para llamar la atención de todas.

–Chicas… de verdad, gracias por esto. Tenía dos años de… no saber lo que era reír.

–Umi-chan…

–Sé que a ninguna le gusta que yo diga cosas acerca de mi salud, pero estoy tan contenta de haber podido pasar esta navidad con mis mejores amigas… si mi tiempo se acabara hoy, estaría tranquila.

–Umi-chan no digas eso –brincó Honoka-chan que estaba otra vez un poco ebria.

–Es verdad Umi. Nada de decir esas cosas.

–Pero Eli…

–A ver Umi-chan. Todavía falta tu boda, que será fantástica. Así que nada de pensar en eso –dijo Nozomi-chan colocándose detrás de ella y tomándola por los hombros.

–Nozomi…

–Además –comenzó a decir Nico-chan–. Kotori no puede quedarse sola. Lo sabes.

Kotori-chan sonrió y tomó la mano de Umi-chan. La peli azul tragó profundamente para no llorar y abrazó a su novia. Suspiré y sonreí.

–Hablando de boda –comenzó Maki-chan–. ¿De verdad vamos a encargarnos nosotras de todo? Digo… a mí no me importa tocar el piano en la boda pero…

–Makichi, no podemos andar diciéndole a todo el mundo que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan se van a casar. Sabes que la sociedad no lo aprueba.

–Nozomi tiene razón Maki. Además, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan quiere que sea muy íntimo.

–Maki-chan –comenzó a hablar Kotori-chan sonriéndole–. Umi-chan y yo de verdad queremos que sean ustedes las que compartan ese momento tan lindo con nosotras. Incluso, serán muy pocos los invitados.

–Bueno, basta de hablar de la boda, que eso lo organizamos después –dijo Eli-chan y sonrió–. Comencemos a recoger, no vamos a dejar a Hanayo-chan y su mamá con todo el trabajo.

Todas asintieron. Cada una recogió sus platos, su vaso y su regalo. Honoka-chan levantó el sobre donde venía la tarjeta de Tsubasa-san y algo cayó al suelo. Me agaché para recogerlo ante la mirada de las demás.

– ¿Qué es eso Hanayo-chan? –me preguntó Maki-chan.

–Esto… –miré el papel y suspiré–. Parece una entrada a un concierto.

–A ver nya –y me quitó la entrada de la mano–. Es para hoy, para el concierto de A-RISE que comienza a las seis.

–Parece Honoka –comenzó a decir Umi-chan sonriendo– que tu novia quiere verte hoy a toda costa.

Todas miramos el reloj en la pared del salón. Kotori-chan sonrió ampliamente.

–Todavía puedes llegar Honoka-chan, apresúrate.

Honoka-chan miró a Yukiho-chan que le asintió con una sonrisa al igual que las demás. Rin-chan le acercó la entrada y le acarició la espalda.

–Yo le explico a mamá que ganaste una entrada para un concierto.

–Yukiho…

Honoka-chan nos miró una vez más y sonrió ampliamente. Le pasó todo a su hermana y salió corriendo de la casa. Suspiré y miré a las demás.

–Creo que Honoka-chan se merece todo esto, ¿verdad?

–Creo que sí Hanayo-chan. Se lo merece –me dijo Eli-chan mientras abrazaba a Nozomi-chan fuertemente– así como todas nos lo merecemos.

Asentí y abracé a Rin-chan que se recostó en mi hombro.

–Saben, todavía podríamos seguir jugando. Conozco unos juegos bastante picantes que…

– ¡Nozomi! –gritaron Eli-chan, Umi-chan y Maki-chan completamente sonrojadas.

* * *

Nozomi puede ser terrible. Maki debería haberse probado el regalo. Y Honoka... que pasará con ella y Tsubasa. Jajaja, me divertí escribiendo esto. Pude haberlo hecho mucho más largo pero hubiera sido cansado. Espero les guste y comenten.


	60. Chapter 60

"¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!" es el sonido que alcanzo a escuchar desde detrás del escenario. Mi respiración es agitada, mi garganta duele, mi cuerpo está pegajoso de tanto sudor. La voz apenas me sale, y mis manos están entumidas del frío. Miro a Anju y a Erena. Mis dos grandes amigas, las hermanas que no tuve. He estado con ellas durante casi siete años. Las he acompañado a todas nuestras locuras, como cuando Anju nos dijo que nos hiciéramos school idols. Ahora somos Idols profesionales.

Ambas sonríen. Están igual que yo. Erena apoya sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras una chica del staff le limpia el sudor. Anju está sentada en el suelo, bebiendo todo el contenido de una botella con agua. Sonríen, y es una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Por qué yo no sonrío?

El coro de fans, que siguen pidiendo otra canción, se hace más fuerte. Erena suspira y me mira. Su sonrisa desaparece al ver que mis ojos están tristes y llenos de agua. Su expresión cambia a una de comprensión y me acaricia la cabeza. Anju se levanta.

– ¿Tsu, estás bien? –me pregunta colocándose al lado de Erena.

–Si…

– ¿Sigues pensando en Kousaka-san? –dijo Erena en un susurro mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Aparté la mirada cuando las chicas del staff con las camisetas para el cierre del concierto se acercaban.

–Esperaba que hubiera venido.

–Tal vez no pudo. Total Tsu, es navidad y está con sus amigas o su familia.

–O tal vez no ha recibido tu regalo. No puedes culparla, lo enviaste tarde.

–Sí, lo sé. Debí comprarlo antes.

Nuestro manager se acercó a nosotras. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una expresión severa en su rostro, y de voz muy profunda. Al vernos sonrió y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

–Bien chicas, es hora de las últimas tres canciones. Quiero que sigan con la energía que han tenido hasta ahora.

Las tres asentimos. Erena le pidió a Anju ayuda para acomodar su falda. Nuestro manager rodeó mis hombros y se acercó a mi oído.

– ¿Qué sucede Kira-san? Hoy has estado muy apagada en el escenario.

–No es nada. Cosas personales señor.

–Bueno… ya sabías que si comenzabas en esto profesionalmente, tendrías que sacrificar festividades de la familia.

–Sí, lo sé señor… pero no es eso.

No pareció convencido con mi respuesta, ya que enarcó una ceja. Se separó de mí y miró a las chicas.

–Yuuki-san, Toudou-san, Kira-san, necesito que den el cien por ciento en este cierre. Que este concierto navideño quede grabado en las memorias de todos sus fans.

Mis amigas asintieron, pero yo solo moví levemente mi cabeza. Él se alejó y nosotras nos pusimos las camisetas y nos colocamos en la entrada, listas para salir. La señal de uno de los muchachos nos indicó el momento de entrar y comenzamos a caminar al sonido de la música.

Comenzamos a bailar, a cantar, y cuando giré en una parte de la coreografía, vi lo que estaba esperando ver. Una cabellera castaña, una coleta al lado derecho de su cabeza, unos enormes ojos azules, una hermosa sonrisa viva en su rostro. Honoka estaba al final, en la entrada, mirándome fijamente. Fue como si todo mi cansancio desapareciera, las energías, mi alegría volvió a renacer. Mis pasos de baile se hicieron más seguros, mi voz comenzó a sonar más fuerte, mi presencia en el escenario comenzó a brillar. Erena y Anju me miraron, y luego miraron al público. Supe que la habían encontrado cuando sus rostros dibujaron una enorme sonrisa.

Las dos siguientes canciones, con las que terminamos el concierto, pasaron como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando las luces se apagaron, y entramos a los bastidores, sentí la necesidad de correr fuera de ahí y buscar a mi novia, pero Erena me detuvo del brazo. Nuestro manager estaba sonriendo frente a nosotras.

–Excelente trabajo chicas. Maravilloso cierre.

–Gracias –dijimos las tres. Erena no me soltaba el brazo, ya me estaba lastimando.

–Kira-san, te comiste el escenario al final. Lástima que no fue durante todo el evento, pero estoy satisfecho con su actuación.

Asentí y bajé la mirada. Anju sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a hablar.

–Ha sido un buen espectáculo. Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo.

Las tres hicimos una reverencia y todos los que estaban cerca la imitaron agradeciendo nuestro trabajo. Yo solo esperaba el momento de poder ir al encuentro con Honoka. Podíamos escuchar a las personas salir del lugar del show, y yo solo pensaba en mi novia. Nuestro manager se alejó y miré a Erena que no me miraba.

–Ya puedes soltarme Erena.

–Si te suelto, harás una estupidez.

–No haré nada –dije con cierto enojo. Anju negó despacio.

–Si lo harás Tsu. El lugar aún tiene demasiadas personas y te van a ver. ¿Quieres eso?

Lancé un leve suspiro de frustración y dejé de luchar por soltarme. Erena sonrió y liberó mi brazo de su agarre. Despacio tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia nuestro camerino. Estuvimos ahí, cambiándonos y unos diez minutos después llegó nuestro manager.

–Bien chicas, ¿ya terminaron?

–Ya casi –dijo Anju que terminaba de acomodar sus botas negras. Yo ya estaba lista con mi abrigo, cerrado. No me había cambiado nada, solo había guardado mi ropa en mi bolso y me había puesto el abrigo sobre la ropa de A-RISE, a pesar de los regaños de Erena.

–Bien. Ahora, se montaran en la camioneta que las irá a dejar a sus casas y mañana…

–Señor, yo no iré en la camioneta.

– ¿Kira-san? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Te… –me temblaba un poco la voz–. Tengo un compromiso.

– ¿A esta hora? Kira-san, deberías ir a descansar porque recuerda que en dos días tienen otra presentación en Hokaido y mañana en la tarde nos vamos para que…

–Lo sé señor –lo interrumpí desviando la mirada porque Erena me miraba molesta–. Pero… hoy es navidad y aunque sea tarde… quiero… quiero pasarlo con…

No terminé la frase porque Anju me negaba detrás del manager. El hombre suspiró y enarcó una ceja.

–Kira-san, ¿me estás ocultando algo?

–No señor… es solo que…

–Señor, usted escuchó hablar de μ's, ¿verdad? –dijo Erena en tono serio. Él asintió–. Pues bien, Tsubasa-chan es amiga de la líder de ese grupo y ellas… bueno… hoy… –y su voz se puso insegura.

–Tsu está ayudando a Honoka-chan porque ella quiere volver a la música –intervino Anju sonriendo–. Es un favor que está haciendo. Y… bueno, se quedaron de reunir hoy.

Me sentí agradecida con mis amigas. Ambas intentaban ayudarme y eso me hizo quererlas mucho más. Nuestro manager suspiró y negó despacio regresando su mirada a mí.

–Por esta vez Kira-san. Pero mañana igual, pasaran por ti a las dos de la tarde, recuérdalo.

–Sí señor.

Sonreí y miré a las otras dos. En un susurro les dije gracias y agarré mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí. Unos segundos después, estaba fuera del lugar, acomodando mi peluca rubia, mirando la oscura calle. La nieve caía lenta y constante, y ya estaba acumulándose en todos lados. El frío ya era muy fuerte e hizo que me abrazara fuertemente. Busqué por todos lados pero no podía encontrarla.

–Honki –dije en un leve susurro. Un mensaje entró a mi móvil.

"Mira detrás de ti".

Me asusté, porque ese tipo de mensajes eran de películas de terror, cuando te giras y ves a la persona que amas colgando muerta y desangrada. Suspiré y me giré despacio con los ojos levemente cerrados, pero no había terminado de hacerlo cuando mi boca fue firmemente presionada por otra que me besaba dulcemente.

–Feliz navidad Tsu –dijo Honoka al separarse del beso, con algo de sonrojo. Yo sonreí y no dije nada, solo la abracé con fuerza.

–Veo que si recibiste mi regalo –susurré. Ella acarició mi cabeza y besó mi frente.

–Gracias por ello. Está hermoso.

Pude notar como las notas musicales entrelazadas brillaban con la luz de la farola cercana. Estaban en su pecho, la hacían lucir más hermosa.

–Una eres tú –dije sonrojándome por completo mientras tomaba los dos dijes en mi mano haciendo que ella sonrojara– y la otra soy yo.

–Lo sé –dijo y me abrazó una vez más.

No pasaban muchas personas por la calle, y las que lo hacían, ni siquiera nos miraban. Suspiré y le tomé la mano sorprendiéndola un poco y comencé a caminar. Ella aceleró el paso y se colocó a mi lado.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –dijo presionando más fuerte mi mano. Yo sonreí.

–No lo sé, dime tú.

–Me gustaría un lugar donde solo podamos estar tú y yo.

– ¿Solas? –levanté una ceja. Ella rio llamando la atención de algunas parejas que caminaban por la calle.

–Bueno… –se mordió el labio–…es nuestra primera navidad juntas. De hecho es nuestra primera navidad con pareja… olvida lo que dije –y sacudió la cabeza–. Ni sé que estoy diciendo.

Me detuve y la miré fijamente. Podía ver mi reflejo en sus hermosos ojos azules que me miraban inseguros. La noche estaba iluminada por todas las decoraciones navideñas que adornaban el centro de Tokyo. Suspiré y le puse un dedo en la frente.

– ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

– ¿A tu casa? Pero pensé que querías ir a algún lugar a festejar.

–Mientras esté contigo Honki, el lugar es lo de menos.

– ¿Y no estás cansada? Acabas de terminar un concierto.

– ¿Qué parte no entiendes mi vida, de que solo te necesito a mi lado para estar bien?

Honoka se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que apartar su mirada. Yo sonreí y comencé a caminar delante de ella con las manos entrelazadas en mi espalda.

–Seis meses atrás, solo eras mi ídolo, alguien a quien admiraba. Hoy eres mi novia, alguien a quien amo. Eso es algo que no imaginé tener. Solo verte, solo escucharte… solo besar tus labios es mi bálsamo para todo.

–Tsu…

Sin decir nada, me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a su pecho. No nos detuvimos, solo caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al enorme árbol de navidad. Lo contemplamos durante unos minutos, entrelazando nuestras manos. Las personas se tomaban fotografías, se besaban bajo el mismo. Nosotras solo lo mirábamos en silencio. La nieve comenzó a caer con un poco más de fuerza y el frío comenzó a hacerse sentir más. Honoka sonrió ampliamente.

–Sabes Tsu… seis meses atrás yo estaba tratando de rehacer mi vida gracias a que tú me instantes a que lo hiciera. Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en el templo Kanda, si no me hubieras hablado, yo… no sé ni que estaría haciendo.

–Honki…

– ¿Tienes hambre Tsu?

La miré y sonreí. Asentí despacio y nos alejamos del lugar. Compramos algo de comer y decidimos ir a mi casa. Cuando entramos Honoka me miró fijamente ya que todo estaba a oscuras.

– ¿Y tu familia?

–Regresan hasta año nuevo.

– ¿Dónde están?

–Todos los años vamos a pasar la navidad donde mis abuelos paternos. Obviamente este año… pues no pude ir con ellos.

–Tsu…

–Descuida Honki, es parte de la vida que decidí tomar. Son los sacrificios que como Idol debo hacer.

Me quité la peluca y acomodé mi corto cabello. Honoka sonrió y se acercó a mi frente, plantando un beso en ella y sonriendo luego. Me sonrojé.

–Me encanta besar tu frente tan amplia –dijo alborotando mi cabello.

–Mala… –y me quité mi abrigo. Honoka amplió más su sonrisa al ver mi ropa.

–Te ves sexy con esa falda tan corta.

No dije nada y le golpeé el brazo. Ella soltó una carcajada y se quitó su abrigo. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón. Nos sentamos en el suelo y sacamos la comida que compramos, también encendimos el televisor, aunque solo para que la habitación no estuviera en silencio, ya que no pusimos nada en específico.

–Perdón por llegar tarde al concierto Tsu. Recibí tu regalo algo tarde y estaba con mis amigas.

–Sí, sé que te envié el regalo muy tarde. Es que no me podía decidir en que comprarte.

–Yo no pude comprarte nada –dijo haciendo un leve puchero. Yo la miré.

–No es necesario amor.

–Pero te compraré algo que sea igual de hermoso que esta cadena. Ya verás.

– ¿Con que dinero? –le dije mirándola fijamente y cruzándome de brazos. Ella se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada.

–Le pediré prestado a Maki-chan.

Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Honoka agarró las dos notas musicales con su mano y lanzó un suspiro. Se recostó en el sofá detrás de nosotras.

–Sabes Tsu… Yukiho ya se enteró de lo nuestro.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? –enarqué una ceja. Ella negó pero luego asintió.

–No se lo dije directamente, pero al ver tu regalo, lo dedujo por ella misma.

–Cierto –y me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano–. Yukiho vio esa cadena cuando me estaba ayudando a buscar tu regalo. Como se me fue a olvidar.

–No te preocupes Tsu. Total, en algún momento se iba a enterar. De hecho, pensaba decirles a mis padres. Tal vez lo haga mañana.

– ¿Y estas segura de hacerlo?

–No estuvieron muy de acuerdo cuando les dije que me gustaba Kotori-chan. Principalmente mamá. Pensó que estaba loca y que solo era por pasar tanto tiempo con ella y con Umi. Ahora… pues supongo que se va a molestar más, pero ya no me importa.

–Honki…

El escuchar el nombre de Minami-san trajo una pequeña desazón a mi pecho. Es cierto que Honoka era mi novia, que ya casi teníamos cinco meses juntas, pero… aún no me podía quitar de la cabeza que ella sentía algo por su mejor amiga. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y me recosté en su hombro.

–Honki… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro mi amor. ¿Cuál?

– ¿Todavía… –me tembló la voz–. Todavía sientes algo por Minami-san?

Honoka me miró fijamente y se mordió el labio. Yo esperé en silencio, respirando algo agitada y con una sensación de zozobra en mí. Luego de unos segundos, Honoka se acercó a mi frente y me la besó.

–Kotori-chan se va a casar con Umi-chan, y yo voy a entregarla en el altar o donde quiera que hagan la boda. Eso es todo Tsu. Ahora soy tu novia, ahora tú eres mi novia. Ahora tú eres mi gran amor.

–Pero…

–Ahora eres tú la que no entiende, ¿Eh Tsu?

– ¿Entender qué? –pregunté confundida.

–Que tú eres mi todo ahora Tsu. Que no dejo de pensar en ti, y que solo te necesito a ti para sentirme viva.

Me sonrojé por completo y me recosté en su pecho. Ella sonrió y levantó mi cara tomando mi mentón y nos besamos de una manera tierna, de una manera pasional, como nunca nos habíamos besado. Mis manos se metieron debajo de su sudadera, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba mi pierna desde la rodilla hasta debajo de mi falda.

–Tsubasa, te amo –dijo cuándo separó sus labios de los míos.

–Y yo te amo a ti Honoka.

Nos volvimos a besar, y esta vez de una manera más ardiente, dejando entrar nuestras lenguas en nuestras bocas, dejando que se enlazaran entre ellas. Mis manos rápidamente quitaron su sudadera y su camiseta, mientras ella me recostaba sobre el suelo. Su boca se separó de la mía y se dirigió a mi cuello, el cual fue rápidamente cubierto de saliva al pasar su lengua y sus labios por él.

–Honoka…

Mis manos se dirigieron al cierre de su sujetador y lo abrieron sin dificultad. Eso la sorprendió y la sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque me senté de golpe y comencé a acariciar sus pechos y a besarlos. Ella comenzó a soltar leves suspiros y gemidos eróticos que me hacían desear más. Cuando sus pezones estuvieron duros, comencé a succionarlos y morderlos lo que hizo que ella gritara y jadeara más fuerte. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

Volví a besar sus labios y entonces, aprovechando mi descuido, volvió a tumbarme en el suelo. Metiéndose entre mis piernas, levantó mi camiseta, luchando fuertemente por quitarla. Yo aún andaba el vestido de la presentación, un vestido ajustado y lleno de cierres y amarras. Honoka puso una expresión triste que me hizo reír.

–Por qué mejor no comienzas por quitarme las medias –le dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara y levanté mi pierna izquierda, colocándola a la altura de su cara. Ella sonrió y comenzó a bajar la media que estaba por sobre la rodilla, pero lo hizo mientras iba besando la parte que iba dejando descubierta.

Cuando llegó a mi pie, terminó de quitar la prenda y se metió mi dedo gordo a la boca. Eso me hizo suspirar y sentir una oleada de placer que nunca había sentido. Honoka sonrió porque ahora la que estaba completamente sonrojada era yo.

Hizo lo mismo con mi otra media, pero en lugar de chupar mi dedo, comenzó a besar todo mi pie, haciéndome cosquillas en él. Traté de soltarme pero Honoka me tenía bien agarrada. En un giro pude colocarme boca abajo y traté de alejarme de ella de rodillas, pero ella se lanzó sobre mí. Pude sentir sus pechos en mi espalda y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y a morder mi oreja derecha. Yo no podía escapar, no quería hacerlo. Honoka comenzó a soltar el cierre del vestido en mi espalda y comenzó a besarla. Yo solo soltaba suspiros llenos de placer. Al llegar a mi trasero, se detuvo por unos segundos. Despacio metió sus manos bajo mi falda pero no las sentí tocar mi piel.

–Honoka…

Me giré para mirarla. Ella estaba pensativa, mirándome fijamente. Me senté y le tomé las mejillas, haciendo que sus azules ojos se dirigieran a los míos.

– ¿Tienes miedo? –pregunté en un susurro. Ella negó y dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–Solo pensaba… en algo.

– ¿En qué?

–En si podremos seguir así, juntas, compartiendo esto, si decido hacerme Idol, si decido continuar con **μ's** **.**

–Honoka…

Me acerqué más a ella y la besé, despacio y tiernamente. Ella me miró con sorpresa y se separó levemente.

–Honoka… si tu deseo es seguir adelante, y hacerte Idol, no lo dudes por mí. Yo quiero que lo hagas, yo quiero que sigas, con μ's.

–Pero si eso hace que no podamos seguir juntas. Serías mi rival…

–Seré tu rival en el escenario, pero tú amada fuera de él. Honki…

–Tsu…

–No dudes, no temas. Yo siempre te amaré a pesar de que podamos estar lejos algún tiempo. Pero no dudes por eso. Sigue tu sueño, sigue lo que diga tu corazón –y coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho. Ella sonrojó y asintió despacio.

Volvimos a besarnos fuertemente y pude sentir las manos de Honoka quitando la parte superior de mi vestido, dejando mi pecho descubierto. Ella comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, besándolo y llegó a ellos. Los besó, y los acarició, haciendo que volviera a sentir mucho, mucho placer. Despacio comenzó a empujarme nuevamente al suelo, tomando ella el control.

Sus manos nuevamente se metieron debajo de mi falda y tomaron mi ropa interior. Comenzó a bajarla tan sensualmente que sentí una oleada de calor bajar por mi vientre. Me estaba torturando, me estaba matando lentamente. Cuando la quitó por completo, comenzó a besar mis piernas, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi tesoro que cubrí con la falda. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Subió a mi estómago y siguió subiendo, dejando un camino de besos hasta mi boca. Yo la abracé y bajé mis manos a su trasero, aferrándolo fuertemente con mis manos. Nos giramos en el suelo y quedé sobre ella. Me senté sobre su estómago pero ella se movió un poco agarrando mis brazos.

–Me estás mojando la pancita –dijo con un hermoso puchero en su boca. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

–Es tu culpa.

Sonrió y en un movimiento de su cadera y sus piernas me empujó lanzándome sobre ella. Volvimos a besarnos, abrazándonos fuertemente. Mis pezones tocaban los suyos, y podía sentir más, mucho más placer con cada roce. Ella rápidamente comenzó a quitarse su pantalón sin soltar mis labios que seguía besando apasionadamente.

–Te ayudo –le susurré en el oído y comencé a bajar, dejando besos en su cuerpo. Tomé su ropa interior y la quité de la misma forma que ella lo hizo. Al final la dejé completamente desnuda, frente a mí.

Ella cubrió tímidamente su entrepierna, pero yo sonreí y le quité las manos. Estábamos sonrojadas, estábamos muertas de la vergüenza, pero nada impediría que esa noche nos hiciéramos una.

–Ya deja de mirarme que me muero de la vergüenza –dijo sentándose frente a mí.

–Es que luces realmente hermosa así, Honki. Quiero contemplarte mucho más.

–Pero eso es trampa, porque tú no me dejaste mirar a mí.

Desvié la mirada, completamente sonrojada, y metí mis manos entre las piernas, sobre la falda que aún tenía puesta. Honoka sonrió, con esa sonrisa malvada que puede poner en ocasiones y se lanzó sobre mí. Comenzó a morderme el cuello, como un vampiro y volvió a acariciar mis pechos, jugando con mis pezones. Mientras lo hacía, bajaba besando mi estómago, mi ombligo, y cuando me di cuenta, sus manos ya estaban en mi cintura bajando mi falda. Traté de detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida, dejándome en traje de Eva.

Se lanzó sobre mí, colocándose entre mis piernas. Un fuerte espasmo pasó por mi vientre cuando Honoka comenzó a tocarme.

–De verdad estas muy mojada Tsu. Tanto te excito.

–Deja de decir eso Honki… deja de decir eso que me haces mojarme más.

Honoka sonrió y comenzó a besar mi intimidad, a pasar su lengua, a jugar con mi clítoris. Yo solo podía soltar más y más gemidos de placer, y sentía como todo desaparecía de mí, solo estábamos ella y yo. Introdujo sus dedos en mí, y eso me hizo gritar. Sin dejar de darme placer, subió y volvió a besarme.

–Honoka… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Unos segundos después, me abracé fuertemente a ella al llegar al orgasmo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, temblaba y tenía esa sensación de satisfacción. Honoka sacó su mano y la subió hasta nuestros rostros.

–Mira –dijo, abriendo sus dedos que tenían un fino hilo transparente entre ellos. Yo sonrojé y le tomé la mano.

–Eres malvada Honoka…

–Soy lo que quieres que sea, ¿o no mi pequeña Tsu?

Metí sus dedos en mi boca y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Me pasé la lengua sensualmente por los labios y sonreí.

–Me toca a mí –y le acaricié el estómago. Ella besó mi nariz y se recostó en mi pecho.

–Tsu… tengo miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De qué mi amor?

–De que esta felicidad que tenemos se acabe. De qué…

– ¿Lo dices por tus amigas? ¿Por Sonoda-san? –ella asintió y me abrazó con más fuerza. Yo le besé la cabeza y le acaricié el cabello.

–Umi… hoy casi se despidió de todas. Dijo que si le tocaba morir… que se iba con mucha felicidad. No me gustó escucharlo, me sentí horrible.

–Honki…

–Yo no quiero que ninguna se vaya, no quiero que ninguna desaparezca de mi vida. Ni ellas, ni tú. Sé que es egoísta, pero no quiero que este momento se termine.

–Honki…

No dijo nada más, solo nos quedamos en silencio, abrazadas fuertemente, así durante unos largos minutos. Cerré mis ojos, para sentir su respiración golpeando mi pecho. Sus dedos dibujaban leves figuras en mi espalda. Yo solo acariciaba su nuca, su cabeza y su mejilla.

–Honki…

–Tu piel huele rico… a pesar de estar toda sudada y pegajosa.

Negué sonriendo y la coloqué debajo de mí. Ella sonreía y sus ojos me miraban pícaramente.

–Ya verás lo que es sudar y quedar toda pegajosa, amada mía –y sin más comencé a hacerla sentir feliz. A que olvidara sus preocupaciones, aunque fuera por una noche.

* * *

Si, pido perdón por el largo retraso. No voy a poner excusas, la verdad me fue imposible poder publicar algo. Pero espero que el capitulo de hoy compense esa espera. Espero les guste, lo disfruten y lo comenten.

Si se preguntan porque este es más lemos que los otros, es porque todas las otras parejas tienen demasiados fics así, pero Honki y Tsu pocos, entonces quise darles en el mío su momento lindo.

No sé si podré publicar más esta semana (espero que sí) pero ya para la otra, retomaré el ritmo de uno por día que traía, e incluso capitulo de la otra historia. Nos leemos y espero comentarios.


	61. Chapter 61

El sonido de mi grito se atoró en mi garganta, justo al momento en que despertaba de esa horrible pesadilla sentándome en la cama. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi cara, las manos me temblaban, la cabeza y el cuerpo me dolían.

Respiré profundamente y me dejé caer sobre la almohada, con los ojos cerrados y mi mano sobre la frente. Sentí que tenía fiebre, ¿o era a causa de esa horrible pesadilla?

– ¿Qué fue ese sueño?

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una habitación solo iluminada por una pequeña lamparita colocada en una mesita al lado de la puerta, para evitar que la oscuridad total cubriera el lugar.

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas para quitar las feas imágenes que aún tenía en mi retina, como si las hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, y lancé un largo y triste suspiro. Giré levemente la cabeza hacia mi izquierda, para mirar por la ventana. Una cortina blanca de nieve caía en las afueras, y el sonido del viento era lo único que violentaba el silencio y la calma total de la noche.

Escuché un leve sonido y bajé la mirada. Un cierto calor llenó mi pecho. A mi lado, completamente dormida, se encontraba la persona más maravillosa que podía haber encontrado. Su largo cabello rubio, su piel blanca, eran acariciados por la tenue luz de la lamparita. Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa y lentamente me levanté, tratando de no hacer ruido.

–No Alisa, si haces ese paso así, podrías lastimarte.

La voz de Elichi llamó mi atención. Sonaba dulce, pero a la vez algo autoritaria. Estaba hablando dormida, pero siempre manteniendo su carácter fuerte. Me tapé la boca, para ocultar mi pequeña carcajada y busqué mi ropa. Del bolsillo de mi suéter saqué la baraja de cartas que guardé en la bolsa del pijama y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

–Ya vuelvo Elichi… –dije en un susurro y salí al pasillo.

Suspiré una vez más y miré el largo pasillo lleno de puertas. No era una enorme mansión como la de la familia Nishikino, pero la casa de Elichi era realmente grande. Con pasos suaves y movimientos lentos, bajé a la primera planta y me dirigí a la cocina. Todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que en dos ocasiones me golpeé una parte del cuerpo con una silla o la pared.

–Pareces un ladrón novato Nozomi –dije riendo cuando logré encender la luz de la habitación. Tomé una jarra con unas letras rusas y abrí la nevera para buscar un poco de leche.

–Espero que la mamá de Elichi no se enojé porque tome un poco.

Cerré la nevera y me senté a la mesa que había en la habitación. Bebí lentamente un trago de leche mientras cerraba los ojos y repasaba ese horrible sueño. ¿O acaso era una premonición? Negué fuertemente tratando de alejar ese pensamiento tan horrible de mi mente y suspiré.

Saqué la baraja. Elichi me había pedido que dejara de consultarla, pero no podía. No podía hacerlo porque, aunque me doliera aceptarlo, era parte de mi. Así fue como fui haciendo algunas amigas en los lugares a los que iba, así fue como logre hacerme amiga de Elichi.

Coloqué la baraja frente a mí y despacio barajé las mismas, tratando de confundir al destino. Luego comencé a colocarlas una al lado de la otra sobre la mesa. Cuando terminé, suspiré y comencé a levantar algunas.

–Maldición…

Como en las últimas veces, cada carta que levantaba, cada carta que ponía hacia arriba, era la misma que desde hace años atormentaba mi alma. No había ningún cambio, no había una carta diferente, siempre las mismas. ¿De verdad es este mi futuro y el de mis amigas?

Nuevamente las imágenes de esa horrible pesadilla regresaron a mi mente. ¿Tiene alguna relación?

–Nozomi-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos asustándome levemente. Miré hacia atrás y me mordí el labio. La mamá de Elichi estaba de pie en el umbral de la cocina y me miraba fijamente preocupada.

–Eh… perdón por esto –dije, haciendo una leve reverencia.

– ¿No puedes dormir?

Asentí y ella sonrió. Entró a la habitación y tomó un vaso de vidrio y se dirigió a la nevera y tomó un poco de leche. Yo bebí otro poco de mi jarra y entrelacé las manos alrededor de esta, aún mirando las cartas que había volteado.

– ¿Tarot? –me preguntó la madre de Elichi, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

– ¿Lo conoce señora?

–Claro que sí, Nozomi-chan. Yo antes lo usaba.

– ¿Lo usaba? –pregunté sorprendida. Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Esa sonrisa era tan parecida a la de su hija, que me hizo sonrojar.

–Lo que me sorprende es ver que tú también lo usas. Elichika nunca menciono eso.

–A Elichi no le gusta que lo use, por lo menos no ahora.

Suspiré y bajé la mirada. La madre de Elichi se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, mirando fijamente las cartas sobre la mesa. La mire de reojo mientras ella murmuraba algo para sí.

– ¿De verdad usaba el tarot? –volví a preguntar algo incrédula. Ella volvió a mirarme sonriendo.

– ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

–Buenos sí… Elichi nunca mencionó nada de eso, y usted parece una mujer diferente como para creer en… bueno para conocer esto.

Ella soltó una leve carcajada y bebió un poco más de leche. Lanzó un suspiro largo y entrelazó sus manos sobre el vaso, igual a como yo las tenía.

–Ni Eli ni Alisa saben nada de esto. Lo dejé mucho antes de que nacieran. Mi esposo es ruso, y pues no cree en esas cosas, así que lo dejé apenas nos hicimos novios. Yo lo usaba para conocer personas, de hecho así lo conocí a él, aunque nunca creí en las predicciones que daba.

– ¿No?

–No. Ha de ser porque siempre creía que todo iba a salir bien.

Volvió a reír y fijó su mirada en mis cartas. Yo esperé en silencio, presionando la jarra con fuerza, sintiendo una desazón en el pecho. Ella suspiró y tomó la carta de la muerte.

–Si no me equivoco y si no recuerdo mal… esta carta no es de mal augurio.

–Si sale normal, pero inversa –dije en un susurro. Ella repasó una vez más todas las cartas que estaban vueltas y miró la última en su mano.

– ¿Qué estabas consultando Nozomi-chan?

–Algo que no quiero aceptar –respondí soltando un triste suspiro.

– ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Puedes decirme?

Me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a ella. Tenía el mismo aroma que Elichi, dulce, como a vainilla. Suspiré y bajé mis manos hasta mi regazo, entrelazándolas sobre este, debajo de la mesa.

–Señora… acabo de tener un sueño horrible, relacionado con… mis amigas.

– ¿Un sueño?

–Una pesadilla. Y esa pesadilla tiene mucha relación con eso –y señalé la mesa–. Esas cartas… tienen dos años de no cambiar en lo más mínimo… y eso me asusta.

– ¿Quieres contarme algo más de esa pesadilla?

Suspiré y la miré fijamente. No tenía los ojos azules como Elichi, pero si la misma mirada comprensiva y tierna. Asentí y nos separamos. Ella fue a traer un poco más de leche para las dos.

–En mi sueño… –comencé a relatar cerrando los ojos. No quería revivir esas imágenes, no lo quería, pero tenía que hacerlo–. En mi sueño, estamos todas las chicas de μ's bailando sobre un hermoso escenario. Es la grabación de nuestro video, y estamos participando todas, incluso Umi-chan.

–Esa Umi-chan es la chica que está enferma, ¿Sonoda-san?

–Sí. Ella… bueno, ella está bailando al lado de Honochi y de Kotori y sonríe muy hermoso, todas lo hacemos. Y seguimos cantando y seguimos bailando y la canción termina. Pero luego…

Me quedé en silencio. Solo recordar lo que seguía, me hacía volver a sudar, a sentirme mareada. La mamá de Elichi volvió a abrazarme.

–Luego… todas nos abrazamos, llorando de felicidad, pero Umi… Umi-chan se desvanece, cae lentamente. Kotori trata de sostenerla, al igual que Honochi, y las tres caen al suelo. Las demás no reaccionamos, estamos como paralizadas.

Sentí una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla. La limpié con la mano, pero ya el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba poder hablar. La madre de Elichi solo esperaba mirándome.

–Kotori-chan… nos mira, buscando ayuda, y Makichi se arrodilla junto a ellas, pero… pero no hace nada. Su cara es… es de frustración y llanto. Elichi le grita, que haga algo, pero Makichi niega, niega con fuerza apartando la mirada y entonces… veo algo horrible…

–Nozomi-chan…

–Veo el cuerpo de Umi-chan, pero ya no es Umi-chan, es un esqueleto… no queda nada de mi amiga, nada. Y Kotori-chan abraza ese esqueleto, y comienza a llorar de una forma tan desconsolada… tan… desgarradora…

No pude aguantar más y comencé a llorar con fuerza. La mamá de Elichi me abrazó y me recostó a su pecho, acariciando mi cabeza. De verdad que no quería revivir esa pesadilla. Duré unos minutos para calmarme, pero nunca dejé de sentir el cariño que ella me estaba dando. Cuando pude controlarme, continué hablando…

–En ese momento… cuando Kotori-chan llora, veo las cartas frente a mí, veo esas mismas cartas que están en la mesa… y me despierto.

– ¿No es la primera vez que lo sueñas?

–No –y negué despacio–. Ya es la tercera vez. La primera vez fue hace dos días.

Y era verdad. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, por eso podía vivirlo tan fuerte cada vez que dejaba que mi mente lo recordara. Ella acarició mi cabeza una vez más y suspiró.

–Nozomi-chan. Esta es la segunda vez que hablamos, pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho. Eli siempre hablaba de ti, de cómo le ayudabas en el consejo estudiantil, de cómo cuidabas a las demás chicas de μ's. Sé que eres una persona fuerte y que…

–No lo soy señora. De verdad no diga eso.

–Pero Nozomi-chan…

–Si fuera fuerte, no me hubiera ido cuando Elichi se marcho, no hubiera escapado, ni hubiera dejado a mis amigas cuando me necesitaban. En realidad, siempre he pensado que todo lo que ellas han visto de mi es una máscara. Yo soy débil… incluso debo usar el tarot para poder acercarme a las personas, y tomar mis decisiones.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿de verdad piensas eso de ti?

La miré fijamente mientras ella tomaba todas las cartas y las barajaba frente a mí. Tomó el mazo y levantó la primera carta. Abrió mi mano y la colocó en ella. La miré y un leve sonrojo se puso en mis mejillas.

–Esa es tu carta Nozomi-chan, y sabes lo que significa. No es ninguna mascara lo que usas, esa eres tú. Eres la chica que tus amigas necesitan, que Sonoda-san necesita.

–Señora…

–Además, sigue los consejos de mi hija, así como ella sigue los tuyos. No te aferres a lo que dicen las cartas, ni los espíritus, ni las estrellas, ni los extraterrestres.

–No creo en los extraterrestres –dije sonriendo. Ella negó con una sonrisa.

–Ese sueño no lo veas como algo malo. Búscale un significado, pero no pienses en que es el final de nada.

Asentí y bebí un gran trago de leche para quitarme el nudo en la garganta. Ella también bebió de su vaso y respiró profundamente. Yo volví a mirar la carta en mi mano. Un leve calor se encendió en mi pecho, uno que hace tiempo no sentía.

–Nozomi-chan, ahora que estamos solas, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

–Claro señora Ayase.

–Es acerca de mi hija mayor.

Abrí los ojos completamente sorprendida. Ella dibujó una sonrisa y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

–No te preocupes, si no quieres responderme no lo hagas, pero me gustaría que fueras sincera. Por favor.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

–Porque siento que Elichika no confía en mí. Desde que regresó de Rusia, no ha hablado conmigo como madre e hija. Incluso, me enteré lo de su lesión hasta mucho después que Alisa. Confía más en ella que en mi o en su padre.

–Elichi es algo extraña, pero confía en usted, no dude eso.

–Gracias Nozomi-chan. Aún así… me gustaría saber algo.

–Está bien señora Ayase, si puedo responderle lo haré.

Ella asintió y meditó la pregunta durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos. Suspiré y bebí lo poco que me quedaba de leche en la jarra.

–Nozomi-chan, ¿Eli sale con alguien?

– ¿Perdón? –y me atraganté con mi saliva. Mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse.

–Es que Eli ha cambiado. Los últimos días se ha comportado diferente y siento que es porque se ha enamorado. Por eso quería saber si sale con alguien.

–Eh… bueno… – ¿Debía responder o no? Elichi siempre había dicho que sus padres eran algo difíciles con ese tema.

–Nozomi-chan…

–Elichi… bueno, si, sale con alguien.

– ¿Y esa persona le corresponde? –me dijo aún mirando mis ojos. Asentí lentamente.

–Le corresponde, si señora, y mucho.

–Me alegra saberlo. Por lo menos sé que hay alguien que se preocupa y la quiere como nosotros la queremos. Ella es algo difícil, pero es una buena niña.

La señora se puso de pie y me quitó la jarra para lavarlas. Yo recogí mis cartas y las guardé en la bolsa del pijama, poniéndome de pie. La esperé en el umbral de la habitación, entrelazando mis manos frente a mí.

–Me ha gustado tener tu compañía Nozomi-chan. Eres una chica atenta y sabes escuchar.

–Muchas gracias a usted señora Ayase, por escucharme también.

Subimos despacio al segundo piso, ella quedándose en la primera puerta y yo dirigiéndome a la última. Me giré para mirarla y sonrió.

–Trata de descansar. No te mortifiques por ese sueño. Solo descansa.

–Así lo haré, gracias nuevamente.

Abrí la puerta y miré al interior. Elichi seguía completamente dormida, casi en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi cara. Volví a mirar hacia el final del pasillo, donde la mamá aún seguía mirándome. Me sonrojé levemente pero ella sonrió.

–Cuida muy bien a mi Elichika, Nozomi-chan –y entró a su habitación. Yo suspiré y asentí a la nada.

–Así lo hare señora Ayase –susurre sonriendo.

Entré a la habitación y me recosté en la puerta. Miré a la persona acostada en la cama y otra vez la sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi cara. Saqué la carta que había dejado en la otra bolsa del pijama, la carta que la mamá de Elichi me había dado.

–La sacerdotisa… –susurre mirando con la poca luz la figura en ella.

–Nozomi, ¿Dónde estás?

Elichi me buscaba aún algo adormilada, sentada y palpando la cama y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella, tomando su mano.

–Aquí estoy Elichi.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –Me dijo, aún intentando abrir los ojos–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Tranquila Elichi. Solo fui a tomar un poco de leche. Aún no es hora de levantarnos.

Elichi abrió sus hermosos ojos y sonrió. Con su otra mano, acarició mi rostro, despacio. Mis ojos se llenaron de pequeñas gotas de agua que ella notó y trató de quitar con su dedo.

– ¿Por qué lloras Nozomi?

–Elichi…

–Vamos mi amor, dime que sucede.

Me senté en la cama, a su lado. Ella se acomodó mejor y abrazó su almohada sin dejar de mirarme. Yo suspiré, entrelacé mis manos con la carta de la sacerdotisa en ellas.

–Elichi… he tenido una horrible pesadilla.

– ¿Una pesadilla?

Asentí y comencé a relatarle ese horrible sueño. Por extraño que pareciera, mientras se lo decía a Elichi, que me escuchaba atentamente, pude notar que las sensaciones eran diferentes a cuando se lo conté a su mamá. Ni siquiera tuve que detenerme para no llorar, porque las lágrimas no aparecieron en mí. Me sentí casi libre, me sentí casi diferente, y creo que el haberlo compartido con ambas hizo que me quitara ese peso de encima.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Elichi puso un dedo en mi frente y me empujó hacia atrás. La miré sin comprender, pero ella sonreía.

–A veces puedes ser tan inocente Nozomi.

–Elichi… yo no soy así.

–Si lo eres. Mira que preocuparte por un sueño.

– ¡Pero me escuchaste! En ese sueño Umi-chan muere, y las cartas me…

Tapó mi boca con un dedo y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo solo esperé, perdida entre ese azul intenso de sus ojos.

–Umi-chan no morirá, Umi-chan estará con nosotros mucho, mucho tiempo. Por favor Nozomi, deja ya de pensar así. Fue un simple sueño.

–Elichi…

–Nozomi, yo… –suspiró y tomó mis manos, desviando su mirada de mi–. Yo soñé durante muchos días, cuando me fui, que nunca, nunca más te volvería a ver. Fueron varias veces, varias pesadillas. Y cuando trataba de localizarte, nunca podía hacerlo, y temía que mis sueños se fueran a volver realidad.

–Perdón… –dije bajando la mirada. Ella negó.

–No Nozomi. No tienes que pedir perdón, ya te has disculpado mucho. Lo que quiero que sepas es que yo no dejé que ese sueño me detuviera. Cada día, me levantaba y esperaba poder localizarte, y volver a hablar contigo. Al final un día, soñé que te encontraba.

– ¿De verdad? –le dije buscando su mirada. Ella sonrió tiernamente.

–Sí, ¿y sabes cuándo soñé eso? –negué despacio–. La noche antes de que me llamaras.

Sonreí e hice un puchero molesta. Ella enarcó una ceja y se puso seria.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó en tono seco.

–Todo eso lo has inventado, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó. Volvió a acostarse en la cama y me tiró del brazo para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me acosté frente a ella y la miré fijamente.

–Buenas noches Nozomi.

–Elichi…

Me besó los labios y cerró los ojos. Yo me quedé esperando unos segundos, pero ella fingía dormir. Reí un poco, algo que llamó su atención y abrió un ojo.

– ¿Qué pasa Nozomi?

–Creo que tu mamá sospecha de nosotras.

– ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas verdad?

No respondí y me giré tapándome con la manta y cerrando los ojos. Elichi me sacudió levemente pero yo no me giré.

–Nozomi…

–Buenas noches Elichi.

–Nozomi…

Pero no dije nada más, solo me giré, sin abrir los ojos y me acomodé entre su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella lanzó un suspiro cansado y me dio un beso en la frente.

–Buenas noches Nozomi.

* * *

Hola. Aquí pongo un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Con este capitulo comenzamos la cuenta regresiva al final de la historia. Serán 13 capitulos los que faltan, y hoy vamos con el primero. Un sueño bastante aterrador... Nozomi sigue atormentada por sus cartas, sigue atormentada por el futuro. Será verdad ese sueño, será una premonición...

Y mamá Ayase seguro sospecha algo, jajaja.

Espero les guste y comenten. Un abrazo a todos los que leen.


	62. Chapter 62

Sentí aire caliente en mi mejilla y despacio comencé a abrir los ojos. Un par de hermosas esmeraldas brillaban sobre mí mientras una fila de blancas perlas se iluminaba mientras la boca que las poseía comenzaba a abrirse en una hermosa sonrisa.

–Buenos días mí amada Honoka.

–Tsu, buenos días –dije y sonreí mientras limpiaba mis ojos. Ella se acercó a mis labios y me dio un dulce y largo beso que correspondí con ternura.

– ¿Dormiste bien?

–Contigo a mi lado es imposible no dormir bien. Eres muy calientita.

Tsubasa sonrió con una risa picara y se acostó sobre mi pecho, apenas cubierto por la delgada sabana. A mi mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de la noche que pasamos juntas y eso me hizo sonreír.

–Ayer fue una noche increíble Honki. Mi mejor regalo de navidad.

–Tsu… yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a hacer algo como lo de ayer.

–Pues… ya ves que si podías. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, solo necesitas un leve empujoncito.

Nos miramos y volvimos a sonreír y a besarnos. En eso comenzó a sonar la canción de mi móvil a lo lejos, que entraba a la habitación por la puerta abierta. Miré en todas direcciones buscando mi ropa, pero no había rastros de ella en la recamara, entonces recordé que se había quedado en el salón. Tsubasa pareció pensar lo mismo porque sonrío y se sonrojó.

–Creo que ya ha sonado unas tres veces desde que desperté –susurró abrazando sus piernas. Solo tenía una enorme camiseta tapando su cuerpo. Me senté en la cama y me tapé con la sabana mi cuerpo desnudo.

–Debe de ser Yukiho.

– ¿Se te olvidó llamarla ayer?

–No me acordé de nada. Seguro mamá debe estar molesta.

Salí de la cama y de la habitación y bajé hasta el salón. Ahí estaba el desorden de la noche. Nuestra ropa tirada en todo lado, las sobras de la comida esparcidas por la mesa, manchas en la alfombra (que podía imaginar de que eran). Al fin pude localizar mi pantalón y saqué el móvil. Escuché pasos a mi espalda.

–Demonios… quince llamadas pérdidas –dije sorprendida.

–Creo que… –pero no terminó de hablar porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y casi se me cae al suelo del susto que me dio.

Me mordí el labio y contesté poniendo el altavoz para que Tsubasa pudiera escuchar desde la base de la escalera en donde se había quedado.

– ¿Aló?

– ¿Honoka, hermana, eres tú? –dijeron en un susurro. Enarqué la ceja y miré a Tsubasa.

–Yukiho… ¿por qué hablas tan bajo?

–Demonios hermana, ¿Dónde estás?

–Lo siento Yukiho. Perdí la noción del tiempo ayer, y pues… me quedé a dormir donde Tsu.

–Por lo menos hubieras llamado o mandado un mensaje aunque fuera.

Me rasqué la cabeza y solté una leve risa nerviosa. Yukiho lanzó un soplido de frustración, pero seguía hablando en tono muy bajo.

–Lo que sea. ¿A qué horas piensas regresar?

–Eh… bueno, debo hacer algo y llego. Una hora tal vez. ¿Por qué?

–Porque…

– ¡Kousaka Yukiho! ¡¿Estás hablando con tu hermana, verdad?!

La molesta voz de mi madre salió del auricular con tanta fuerza que tuve que taparme los oídos. Tsubasa incluso retrocedió dos pasos y cayó sentada sobre el segundo escalón.

–Eh… eh… no mamá, yo estoy hablando con…

– ¡Dame eso! ¡Honoka!

–Sí mamá –respondí por instinto cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

– ¡Te quiero ver aquí en este instante!

–Pero mamá, no soy bruja para aparecerme en la casa –respondí y supe que había cometido un error un segundo después.

– ¡No me respondas de esa manera! ¡Te quiero ver aquí o nunca más entraras a esta casa!

–Sí mamá. Ya llego.

–Y a ti Yukiho… –pero no escuché que le iba a pasar a mi hermana porque se terminó la llamada. Lancé un suspiro frustrado y me dejé caer en el suelo.

–Tu madre asusta, Honki –dijo Tsubasa y se sentó a mi lado. Yo la miré y sonreí tímidamente.

–Pero creo que tiene razón de estar molesta. Aunque ya sea mayor de edad, vivo en casa con ella y debí haberle avisado.

Lancé otro suspiro y bajé la mirada. Tsubasa me besó la mejilla y se colocó frente a mí. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y dibujó una linda sonrisa.

–Vete ya. Yo me encargo de limpiar.

Besé sus labios y rápidamente me vestí y salí corriendo de su casa. Me tomaría unos quince minutos en tren, pero imaginando lo que me esperaba, preferí correr para durar un poco más. Tendría que comprarle algo a Yukiho para compensar el mal rato que debía estar pasando por mi culpa. Cuando doblé en la entrada a mi barrio, pude ver a Eli-chan caminando junto a Alisa.

– ¡Eli-chan! ¡Alisa-chan!

– ¡¿Honoka?! –Dijo Eli sorprendida cuando llegué a su lado y la tomé por los hombros para tomar aliento–. ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

–Honoka-senpai, respira más despacio, por favor.

Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire y tuve que agacharme para soportar el dolor en mis costillas. Alisa sacó una botella de agua que llevaba en su bolsa y la acercó a mí.

–Honoka, ¿por qué vienes corriendo de esa forma? ¿Acaso estás entrenando?

–Eli-chan… es… una… –no podía aún controlar mi respiración– larga… historia.

–Bueno, ahora puedes contármela, porque justo iba para tu casa. Mira lo que me llegó esta mañana.

Sacó de su bolso una revista y la colocó frente a mí. Duré unos segundos mirando la portada donde nueve chicas sonreían, todas en hermosos trajes de colores, hasta que me reconocí y reconocí a las demás.

– ¿Eh? –y miré a mi amiga que sonreía ampliamente.

–Es la revista Honoka. O bueno, un previo de la misma. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que nos iban a enviar una muestra para ver qué cosas cambiar?

–Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ¿ya?

–La encontré en el buzón de la casa con una nota de Fumiko-chan. Por eso iba a verte para que la revisáramos primero y luego verla con las demás.

–Ajá –dije bobamente. Alisa se tapó la boca para reír mientras Eli guardaba la revista en su bolso una vez más.

–Bien, entonces vamos a tu casa –me dijo y comenzó a caminar. Yo reaccioné rápidamente y la tomé del brazo algo fuerte.

–Honoka, ¿Qué te pasa? Me lastimas.

–Lo siento Eli-chan… yo…

– ¿Qué pasa Honoka? Estas actuando muy raro.

–Eli-chan… creo que no es buen momento para que vayan a mi casa –y reí nerviosamente. Eli enarcó una ceja y me miró fríamente. Podía dar miedo con esa expresión.

– ¿Por qué Honoka?

–Bueno… –y desvié la mirada. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente y contesté rápidamente.

– ¡Kousaka Honoka, estoy perdiendo la paciencia…!

–Ya voy mamá, ya voy.

Colgué y comencé a correr dejando a Eli-chan y a Alisa-chan con una expresión de confusión muy evidente. Cuando entré por la puerta de la casa, casi cayéndome, la figura de mi madre, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina fue lo que me recibió. Casi como por supervivencia, me lancé de rodillas al suelo he hice una reverencia completa, pegando la frente contra la madera.

–Lo siento mucho, madre –dije con tono firme y fuerte–. De verdad lo siento.

– ¿Dónde estabas Honoka?

–Estaba en casa de… en casa de una amiga.

– ¿Amiga? ¿Quién? ¿Umi? ¿Kotori? ¿Las otras chicas?

–Se quedó en mi casa señora Kousaka.

Esa voz llegó desde la puerta. Al girarme, ahí estaba Eli-chan junto a su hermana. La pequeña sonreía mientras que la mayor miraba fijamente a mi madre.

–Eli-chan, Alisa-chan…

–Buenos días señora –dijo la pequeña rubia haciendo una reverencia.

–Perdón por no haberle avisado nada ayer, pero Honoka llegó tarde del concierto que era por mi casa y yo la invité a dormir ahí.

Sentí la fría mirada de mi madre sobre mí y volví a colocar la cabeza contra el suelo. Escuché un suspiro y luego como se giraba para marcharse.

–Eli-chan gracias por querer defender a mi hija, pero sé que no es verdad. Yukiho ya me dijo dónde estaba mi hija. Solo le estaba dando la oportunidad de que hablara con sinceridad.

–Yu… Yukiho te dijo…

–Sí, ya me dijo todo Honoka… todo –enfatizó la última palabra y se marchó a la cocina. Yo tragué grueso y miré a Eli que se había acercado a mí y me ofrecía su mano.

–Ven Honoka, levántate.

–Eli-chan… gracias. No tenías que mentir por mí –le dije sonriendo cuando me coloqué frente a ella. Eli negó también con una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes Honoka. Sé lo que es tener una madre así de estricta.

Asentí y despacio subimos las tres a mi recamara. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Yukiho, sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Al verme, frunció el ceño y se levantó como un rayo. Me encaró directamente, haciéndome notar que era ya de mi misma estatura.

–No vuelvo a defenderte nunca hermana. La próxima vez te defiendes sola.

–Yukiho…

–Yukiho nada. Tuve que decirle donde y con quien estabas, sino me iba a castigar más.

– ¿Tu mamá te pegó Yukiho? –preguntó Alisa algo asustada. Mi hermana negó y lanzó un suspiro abatido y se dejó caer en la cama.

–No Alisa, no me pegó. Simplemente me quitó mi mesada de las próximas cuatro semanas y me prohibió salir por una, y todo por encubrir a mi estúpida hermana mayor.

–Yukiho, de verdad lo siento. Yo no quería…

–Sí, si lo sé –dijo sin mirarme y me dio la espalda. Eli toco mi hombro y me miró de una manera tierna y comprensiva. Asentí y me arrodillé al lado de mi hermana.

–Yukiho… prometo compensarte todo esto, de verdad. Lo siento…

–Ya, ya, no es para tanto hermana –se giró y sonrió–. Pero si pienso cobrarme esto que hice por ti.

Sonreí y la abracé con fuerza. Luego nos separamos y nos pusimos de pie las dos. Yukiho le tomó la mano a Alisa y se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación.

–Las dejamos solas. Quiero hablar algo con Alisa. Ah… y Honoka, a mamá solo le dije dónde y con quien estabas, no le dije que ella era tu novia. Pero creo que no lo podrás ocultar por mucho.

Asentí y sonreí tímidamente. Las dos pequeñas salieron de la habitación cerrando tras ellas y yo me dejé caer acostada en mi cama. Eli sonrió y se sentó a la mesa, sacando la revista. Lancé un suspiro fuerte mientras miraba el techo.

–Demonios… que debo hacer.

–Dile la verdad a tu mamá.

–No es fácil Eli-chan. Cuando le dije que me gustaba Kotori, dijo que yo estaba enferma y que no era amor, que solo era por pasar tanto tiempo con ella y con Umi. Si ahora le vuelvo a decir que salgo con una chica, seguro me encierra donde un loquero.

–No digas eso Honoka, no creo que lo haga.

–Es la verdad Eli-chan. ¿Tú cómo les dijiste a tus padres que sales con Nozomi-chan? –y la miré. Eli sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Enarqué una ceja y me senté en la cama mirándola fijamente.

–La verdad Honoka, aún no se los he dicho.

– ¿Qué? Pero yo… pensé que ya lo habías hecho –ella negó despacio–. ¿Por qué?

–Bueno… creo que por el mismo motivo que tú. No creo que mi madre soporte ver a su hija mayor… saliendo con otra chica. Y ni que decir de mi padre…

–Vaya. Pensé que solo era yo.

–Creo que solo los papás de Umi y la mamá de Kotori son así de compresivos con sus hijas.

Asentí y me senté al lado de mi amiga. Ella suspiró y sacó un sobre de dentro de la revista y comenzó a buscar la carta dentro. Yo esperaba pacientemente.

–Esta es la carta que venía con la revista. Es de Fumiko.

Me pasó la nota que leí rápidamente. Decía que esperaba que el leer la revista, que el volver a leer lo que habíamos dicho ese día, aclarara nuestros deseos y nos permitiera tomar la mejor decisión para todas. Sonreí y miré a Eli que ya había comenzado a ojear la revista.

–Fumiko de verdad se está preocupando por nosotras.

–Tienes razón. Nozomi dice que es como tener un dios guardián o algo así.

–Ahora que la mencionas… ¿Nozomi-chan no pasó la navidad contigo Eli-chan?

–Sí, se quedó en mi casa, pero se fue muy temprano porque tenía que ir a trabajar al templo.

Asentí y sonreí. Me acerqué más a Eli y comenzamos a ver la revista página por página, leyendo cada palabra, cada frase. A mi mente llegaban los recuerdos, no solo del día de la entrevista, en donde estábamos nerviosas, poniéndonos nuestros nuevos vestidos hechos por Kotori; sino que también llegaban los recuerdos de cuando comenzamos con todo, cuando μ's éramos solo tres. En una parte de la entrevista, incluso Umi hacía alusión a eso.

–Creo que no hay nada que cambiarle a la misma, ¿verdad Honoka?

–Me parece que no. Aunque las demás deberían verla también.

–Puede que Nico-chan pida cambiar dos o tres fotos –dijo riendo. Yo asentí y señalé la foto grupal de las páginas centrales.

–No pensé que volveríamos a tener una fotografía así. En realidad…

–Te entiendo Honoka.

Me abrazó por los hombros y nos sonreímos. Sin decir nada, ambas sacamos nuestros teléfonos. Eli marcó el primer número que por supuesto era de su amada Nozomi. Yo entonces le marqué a Kotori.

– ¿Aló? –me contestó algo soñolienta mi amiga. Yo sonreí.

–Buenos días Kotori-chan. Feliz no navidad.

–Honoka-chan, buenos días. ¿Cómo te fue con Tsubasa-san?

–Je, je, je… bueno… fue fabuloso. Pero no es por eso por lo que te llamo. Necesitamos vernos, en la tarde, en casa de Eli.

– ¿De Eli-chan? ¿Por qué ahí?

–Idea de Eli-chan. Y para variar nuestras locaciones de reunión.

Kotori soltó una linda carcajada que me hizo reír. Eli ya había terminado de hablar y ahora le marcaba a Nico-chan. Solté un suspiro.

–Entonces nos vemos a las dos Kotori-chan. ¿Tú le dices a Umi-chan?

–Sí Honoka-chan. Yo me encargo.

Terminé la llamada y miré a Eli-chan que también colgaba. Sonrió.

–Bien, solo faltan Hanayo y Rin.

–Eli-chan… –me miró fijamente–. Te parece bien si les decimos lo de la agencia. Creo que… ya tengo mi decisión y quiero saber que piensan todas.

–La verdad Honoka…, pensaba preguntarte lo mismo. Yo… creo que tengo claro lo que quiero hacer.

Sonreímos. Pude escuchar pasos subiendo apresurados por la escalera. Unos segundos después, tocaron a mi puerta y la abrieron de golpe. Yukiho y Alisa nos miraban con sorpresa.

–Honoka…

–Honoka-senpai…

–Alisa, Yukiho, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Eli algo sorprendida.

–Tsubasa… Tsubasa… –decía mi hermana sin aliento. Alisa suspiró profundamente y terminó la frase.

–Tsubasa-senpai está en la cocina… hablando con los papás de Honoka-senpai.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritamos las dos con fuerza. Me puse de pie de un salto y Eli lo hizo despacio debido a su pierna. Me acerqué a Yukiho.

–Yukiho…

–No me preguntes que no se nada. Solo… bajamos a buscar algo que comer y ahí está ella, sentada con mamá, hablando. Y papá también está ahí.

Sentí las gotas de sudor bajar por mi cara. Miré a Eli que se encogió de hombros y negó despacio. Suspiré y salí de mi habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Las tres chicas me seguían despacio. Antes de llegar, caminamos de puntillas al escuchar la sonora risa de mi padre y la cálida risa de mi madre. Yukiho y yo nos miramos confusas.

–Y entonces, tuve que escapar de la tienda porque una aglomeración de fans me descubrió por culpa de ese niño– Tsubasa hablaba amenamente. Vestía normal, sin gafas, sin peluca. Ella al natural–. Anju y Erena tuvieron que seguirme porque también fueron descubiertas. Eso ha sido lo más complicado que he vivido hasta ahora…

–Vaya –dijo mi madre bebiendo un poco–. Que difícil entonces la vida de Idol.

–Sí. Pero yo amo esto y sé que su hija también lo ama.

–Sí. Mi atolondrada hija extraña todo esto de cantar y bailar. Pero te agradezco mucho el que la estés ayudando.

–Para nada señora Kousaka, es un placer.

Tsubasa sonrió con esa sonrisa de Idol y miró hacia la puerta. Parecía que tenía un radar para localizarme porque siempre lo lograba. Mamá me miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja. Con solo un gesto de su cabeza me indicó que entrara a la habitación. Las demás se quedaron en la puerta.

–Este…

–Así que ella es Tsubasa-san, del grupo A-RISE. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

–Eh… –entrelacé las manos nerviosa frente a mí.

–Vino específicamente a hablar con nosotros sobre ustedes.

– ¿Sobre nosotras? –y miré a Tsubasa que bebía despacio del té. Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

–Sí. Me contó todo de la relación que mantienen.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Mi mirada se dirigió a Yukiho que tenía una expresión nerviosa en su cara. Eli y Alisa me miraban con cierto temor.

–Entonces… ya lo saben. Ambos.

–Sí. Me decepciona que mi hija no me lo haya dicho. Pero por lo menos, Tsubasa acaba de aclarar algunas dudas que tenía. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo es el gran evento?

– ¿El gran evento? –pregunté sin entender. Mamá suspiró y me miró fijamente.

–Sí Honoka, el gran evento. El regreso de μ's.

– ¿Eh?

–Le decía a tus padres Kousaka-san, que ayer te quedaste en mi casa porque te estoy ayudando a organizar el regreso de tu grupo. Que hemos estado trabajando en esto desde hace más o menos seis meses, cuando nos encontramos en el templo Kanda.

Miré fijamente a Tsubasa. Había usado un tono serio, un tono profesional que le conocía de cuando daba entrevistas, incluso me había llamado por mi apellido. Ella me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de la forma juguetona que le conocía.

–Ah… ese evento. Sí, bueno, todavía no estaba segura de querer decírtelo mamá porque aún está algo lejos, con lo de la enfermedad de Umi y todo. Pero mira que es curioso porque Eli-chan vino a revisar la maqueta de la revista que nos entrevistó a principios de mes.

– ¿De verdad? Honoka, que alegría me da saberlo.

–Eh… ¿sí? Gracias mamá. Te la podemos mostrar si quieres. Y a ti también papá.

Mi padre levantó el pulgar pero no dejó de revolver el contenido de la olla en la que estaba cocinando. Mamá sonrió y miró a Tsubasa que volvió a sonreír como Idol.

–Gracias nuevamente por ayudar a mi hija Tsubasa-san. Me alegra mucho saber que una Idol tan importante se está haciendo cargo de la atolondrada de Honoka.

–Mamá…

–Es un placer señora. La verdad, fueron Honoka y sus amigas las que me ayudaron a llegar donde estoy. Es poco lo que hago por compensárselo, pero lo hago con todo el gusto.

Tsubasa se puso de pie y les hizo una reverencia a mis padres. Pasó a mi lado y salió de la cocina seguida de las demás. Yo también hice una reverencia pero mamá carraspeó y me eso me detuvo.

–Honoka, en verdad debes agradecer que tienes amigas tan increíbles. No sé qué sería de ti sin todas ellas.

–Bueno…

–Y en cuanto a esa chica Tsubasa-san. Debo decir que me agrada. Es diferente a las demás y se ve más madura y profesional. Lástima que no es un chico para que se fije en ti.

–Je, je, je…

Hice nuevamente la reverencia y salí de la habitación. Tsubasa me esperaba en la tienda que aún no había abierto. Al verme sonrió de manera tierna.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo ya en su tono normal de voz, coqueto y juguetón–. ¿Logré ayudarte?

–Sí –dije y puse una medio sonrisa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Pensé que… que les habías dicho lo de nuestra relación.

–Estás loca Honki. Pensé en hacerlo pero ella dijo que esperaba que encontraras un buen hombre que te hiciera madurar y crecer como persona. No me atreví a decírselo. Incluso me mostró algunos de mis regalos, hablando de que esperaba que ese día estuviera cerca.

Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. No podíamos parar. Luego de un minuto de risas, miré a mi novia fijamente y le puse un dedo en la frente.

–Pues si queremos estar juntas siempre, tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano –y volvimos a reír.

* * *

Ja, ja, ja, ja. Pobre Honoka, se pensó descubierta dos veces. ¿Cómo le hará para decirselo a su madre? Un nuevo capitulo, uno menos para terminar. Espero les guste y comenten que les pareció. ¿Cómo podría Honoka decirle a su madre lo de su relación con Tsubasa?

Un abrazo a todos los que leen esta historia.


	63. Chapter 63

Podía escuchar la pequeña discusión que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de mi recamara mientras yo terminaba de hablar por teléfono en el pasillo. Era una llamada que yo no esperaba, y me estaba poniendo en una situación algo difícil.

–Entiende Elichika, es una oportunidad única de actuar en Estados Unidos.

–Lo sé Anja, lo sé. Pero en este momento…

–Elichika, el director a esperado que le informes de tu estado pero no lo has hecho. No te ha reemplazado porque espera que vuelvas. Y qué mejor que volver para este espectáculo.

–Anja…

–Es un show en Broadway Elichika, de verdad.

–Yo… no puedo decirte…

–Necesitamos una respuesta Elichika. Los ensayos comienzan el fin de semana. Si de verdad quieres esto, deberías pensarlo bien. Aquí si tienes un futuro y lo sabes.

Escuché el terminar de la llamada y bajé el móvil. Cerré los ojos y me recosté en la puerta soltando un leve suspiro de frustración.

– ¡Nico-chan no insistas con eso nya!

–Insisto porque es la verdad. Las fotografías están horribles.

–El que tú salieras horrible no es culpa de las demás Nicochi.

–Tu cállate Nozomi…

La discusión se estaba poniendo más fuerte a mis espaldas, pero yo parecía escucharla lejos, muy lejos de mí, como en las montañas. Me mordí el labio y lancé otro suspiro, pero este fue triste.

Anja era una de las personas que podría considerar como amiga en Rusia. Fue la primera en ayudarme a volverme a adaptar a ese país cuando regresé a estudiar allá. Fue ella la que me ayudó a ingresar al grupo de danza. No había hablado con ella en los últimos meses, ya que todo lo que había pasado en Japón desde que regresé, me había hecho olvidar que a varios kilómetros de aquí, tenía otra vida.

–Nico-chan por todos los dioses. Ya es difícil hacer una sesión nueva de fotos. Lo que salió es lo que salió.

–Mph… lo dices porque a ti todo te da igual Maki-chan.

–Eso es mentira… yo no…

–Ya, ya, ya. Dejemos de discutir por eso.

–Pero Kotori…

¿Por qué estoy dudando? ¿Por qué ahora aparece esto frente a mí? Escuché un golpe y luego el llanto de Rin-chan. La voz de Honoka se alzó entre las demás y habló con fuerza.

–Ya paren todas.

–Honoka…

–Honochi…

–Umi-chan tiene razón Nico-chan. A estas alturas lo único que podríamos cambiar es el texto de la entrevista. Pero no creo que podamos hacer algo con las fotografías.

Sonreí. A pesar de escuchar la oferta que Anja me acababa de dar, mi corazón aún se emocionaba al escuchar la voz de las chicas detrás de la puerta. Me golpeé levemente la cara dos veces con mis manos y abrí la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –dije subiendo la voz para disfrazar un poco mi duda. Todas me miraron–. La discusión se escucha desde el primer piso.

–Es culpa de Nico-chan nya. Es muy terca.

– ¿Quieres que te vuelva a golpear Rin?

–Siempre tienes que recurrir a la violencia para resolver las cosas –dijo Maki con evidente tono molesto en su voz. Nico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Nozomi… –dije mirando a mi novia. Ella sonrió y se aclaró la garganta.

–Lo que sucede Elichi es que Nicochi dice que las fotografías no muestran el espíritu de μ's. Que deberíamos pedir que las cambien.

–Y nosotros decimos que no es necesario, que las fotos están muy lindas –dijo Hanayo en un susurro con sus manos sobre su pecho. Miré a Honoka que tenía un gesto de inconformidad en su cara.

–Honoka, ¿tú que piensas?

–A mí me parece que todo está bien. Incluso tú piensas igual que yo, verdad Eli-chan –yo asentí sonriendo. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro molesto y cruzó los brazos.

–La verdad Eli-chan, no debimos tener esta discusión en primer lugar. Todas sabemos que solo podemos cambiar poco de la entrevista –dijo Kotori con una sonrisa.

–Nico –dije y me senté en mi lugar, al lado de Nozomi y Umi–. Sabes que…

–Si lo sé Eli. Pero… –bajó la mirada un poco triste–. Yo solo quiero que todo sea perfecto.

–La perfección es mala consejera Nicochi.

Nico no dijo nada y solo abrazó sus piernas. Maki la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada ni cambió su posición. Tomé la revista y las miré fijamente.

–Entonces, estamos ya de acuerdo con los cambios –todas asintieron menos Nico–. Bien. Entonces le haré saber a Fumiko y al señor Miyamoto, para que puedan trabajarlos.

–Ahora que mencionas a Fumiko, Eli… –Maki me miró fijamente– Aún no nos han dicho que pasó en la reunión que tuvieron antes de navidad.

–Es cierto nya. Rin no sabe nada de nada.

Miré a Nozomi y luego miré a Honoka. Ella me asintió y se colocó en mejor posición, llamando la atención de las demás.

–Chicas –comenzó a decir sonando segura–. Fumiko dice que si nos va a contratar.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Nico y Honoka asintió.

Hanayo y Rin se abrazaron, Nico y Maki se sonrieron. Nozomi me sonrió y luego le sonrió a Kotori. Solo Umi-chan permanecía un poco sería, aunque trataba de sonreír. Honoka se sonó la garganta.

–Aunque… nos hizo una pregunta a Eli-chan y a mí que no pudimos responder ese día.

– ¿Por qué, Honoka-chan? –preguntó Kotori y todas la miraron. Honoka me miró y yo continué hablando.

–Fumiko, chicas, nos habló de la vida que comenzaremos a llevar apenas firmemos ese contrato. Nos habló de las cosas que ganaremos pero también de las que perderemos. Ella las vivió desde dentro y dice que es difícil.

–Libertad, privacidad, tranquilidad, tiempo –dijo Honoka en un tono de voz tan serio que no sonaba a ella–. Esas y otras cosas las perderemos mientras seamos Idols. Tendremos presentaciones, ensayos, entrevistas. Nuestros días serán duros.

–Eso ya lo sabemos Honoka –contestó Nico en tono molesto. Hanayo asintió levemente–. Es la vida que toda Idol debe llevar con tal de hacer feliz a su público.

– ¿Y estas dispuesta a llevarla Nicochi?

Miramos a Nozomi que se mantenía seria, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Su mazo de cartas estaba a su lado, nadie se había percatado que lo había sacado. Nico puso una expresión de obviedad en su rostro.

–La respuesta es lógica Nozomi. Quiero ser la Idol número uno de la galaxia.

– ¿Y las demás? –pregunté. Todas se miraron entre ellas–. ¿Hanayo?

–Yo… también quiero ser Idol desde niña. Y… y estoy dispuesta a llevar esa vida.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti, Rin? –pregunté mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella suspiró.

–Yo extrañaba esto de cantar y bailar. Y ahora no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Y si estoy con todas, si estoy con mi Kayo-chin, no me importa hacerlo nya.

Hanayo le sonrió y se tomaron de las manos. Nico soltó un suspiro de suficiencia y me encaró, como retándome. Sonreí y miré a Nozomi.

–Tu mi amor, ¿qué piensas?

–Yo lo haré Elichi, porque sé que tú lo harás. Te conozco demasiado para saberlo.

–Claro que lo haré –dije sonriendo. Miré a Maki que no nos miraba y jugaba con su mechón de cabello–. ¿Qué harás tu Maki?

–Yo… –dijo en voz baja, pero audible para todas–. Yo conozco la vida que vamos a llevar, porque la viví con mi tía –se abrazó, como recordando algo desagradable. Nico extrañamente se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda–. Sé que dije que no me interesaba, pero… creo que si lo haré.

– ¿Tu lo harás Honoka-chan? –preguntó Hanayo con una sonrisa tímida.

–Claro. Si ya estamos todas.

–Entonces solo faltan ustedes dos nya –y miró a Kotori y a Umi.

Umi tenía la mirada baja, y estaba pálida. Kotori le tenía las manos agarradas y la miraba con cierta preocupación. Yo era la única que sabía el por qué. Nico se acercó un poco más a la mesa y habló con fuerza.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Kotori? ¿Umi?

–Yo… –comenzó a decir Kotori en un leve susurro–. Yo si lo haré.

–Yo… –dijo Umi con la voz quebrada y lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos. Yo la miré y le negué despacio, esperando que ella entendiera–. Yo…

Iba a interrumpirla pero en ese momento Maki se me adelantó.

–Sabemos lo que pasa contigo Umi-chan, no te fuerces a decir algo que no quieres –dijo Maki y sentí un cierto alivio. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo?

–Es verdad Umi –continuó Nico–. Todas sabemos que quieres seguir y te vamos a esperar. Recuerda que μ's somos las nueve.

–Chicas…

–Ellas tienen razón Umi –dije con una sonrisa–. Aunque ahora no puedas, eres parte de esto. Y cuando ya estés recuperada, estarás a nuestro lado.

–No hay que pensar en negativo Umi-chan –agregó Nozomi en su tono maternal.

–Nozomi… Eli…

Honoka se arrastró hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó, junto a Kotori. Umi no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, incluso Kotori lloraba también. Nico lanzó un suspiro y me miró fijamente.

–Entonces está decidido Eli. Vamos a seguir adelante.

Asentí y dibuje una sonrisa. Rin se acercó a Nico y a Maki y las abrazó con fuerza. Hanayo sonrió secándose sus lágrimas y Nozomi me abrazó. Era un momento muy íntimo entre nosotras. Luego de unos minutos, Kotori miró su reloj y suspiró.

–Este… Eli-chan, ¿aún falta algo por hablar?

– ¿Por qué Kotori-chan? –le preguntó Nozomi. Ella sonrió y miró a Umi que se sonrojó un poco.

–Mamá… quiere que Umi-chan y yo la acompañemos a ver un departamento… bueno, para nosotras –y se sonrojó también al decirlo.

– ¿De verdad? Yo las acompa… –comenzó a decir Honoka pero se quedó a mitad de la frase al ver mi rostro y el de Nico.

– ¿Honoka? –dijo Umi.

–Je, je, je. Acabo de recordar que debo ayudar a mi mamá en la tienda. No voy a poder ir con ustedes.

–Kotori-chan, no te preocupes. Pueden irse tranquilas. De hecho, ya casi todas nos vamos –dijo Maki con una linda sonrisa–. Si necesitan algo…

–Gracias chicas.

Kotori y Umi se pusieron de pie y con una reverencia se despidieron de las demás. Yo me levanté y las acompañé hasta la salida de la casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Umi me miró fijamente.

–Eli… yo…

–Umi –la abracé con fuerza y le susurré al oído–. Dame tiempo. Danos tiempo Umi. Sé que lo mejor está por llegar. Pero por favor, no renuncies.

–Yo…

–Por favor.

Nos separamos y ella asintió levemente. Kotori le tomó la mano y sonrió.

–Eli-chan, gracias por todo.

Las dos se marcharon y me quedé mirándolas hasta que se alejaron de mi casa. Regresé a mi habitación y nuevamente pude escuchar una discusión.

–El diseñador amigo de Kotori le va a enviar dos vestidos, dos. No vamos a hacer que una de ellas vista traje –dijo Maki molesta.

–Pero en una boda siempre hay un traje y un vestido blanco nya.

–En una boda heterosexual pequeña Rin-chan. No lo que pensamos hacer nosotras.

–Pero Nozomi, yo apoyo a Rin. Además, Umi se vería hermosa en un traje ajustado. Ella es como un príncipe.

–Honoka, tú y tus ideas idiotas. Que acaso no maduras.

–Mira quien habla. La que quiere decorar toda la casa de Umi-chan de rosa.

–Nadie pidió tu opinión cabeza de tomate.

–No me digas así, enana de los infiernos.

– ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Cuando Hanayo gritó, abrí la puerta. Ella estaba recostada a mi cama. Nico y Maki se encaraban, ambas de rodillas y Nozomi discutía con Rin y Honoka sobre la mesa. Enarqué una ceja molesta y cerré tirando la puerta, algo que llamó la atención de todas.

– ¡Elichi!

– ¿Ahora que sucede?

–Nada –dijeron todas con gesto de temor, excepto Nozomi que sonreía ampliamente.

–Entonces porque escuché una discusión hace menos de diez segundos.

–No había ninguna discusión Elichi. Era nuestra forma de ponernos de acuerdo con las cosas que faltan de la boda.

–Nozomi…

–Nozomi tiene razón Eli. Necesitamos terminar de ver esos detalles que faltan. Ya sabemos que ella realizará la ceremonia, que Yukiho y Alisa serán las damas de compañía, que Hanayo llevará los anillos…

–Yo no debería hacerlo Nico-chan. Creo que sería mejor…

–Hanayo llevará los anillos –continuó Nico elevando la voz– Y Maki tocará el piano. Rin, Honoka y yo, vamos a decorar la casa.

–Que no sea de rosa –refutó Maki y Nico la miró.

–Yo insisto en que no debería llevar los anillos.

–Queda algo sin cubrir Eli-chan –preguntó Honoka con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama y saqué una hoja con los apuntes que Hanayo había hecho días atrás. Me senté al lado de Nozomi y todas se acercaron.

–Bueno, según esto –dije repasando la lista– lo único que faltaría es la comida que ya acordamos que sería buffet. Maki –la miré–, tu dijiste que…

–Sí. Yo me haré cargo de eso. Nuestro chef conoce a alguien que nos hará un buen precio y cocina muy delicioso.

–Bien, con eso creo que cubrimos todo lo necesario.

–Eli-chan, ¿vamos a hacer lo que planeamos? –preguntó Hanayo en voz baja. Yo sonreí.

–Bueno, se supone que lo planeamos entre todas, así que no veo porque no hacerlo. Además, será una linda sorpresa para ellas.

–Y chicas, recuerden que aunque Umi-chan y Kotori-chan nos dijeron que podíamos llevar a familiares, tratemos de mantener esto lo más familiar posible.

–Nozomi tiene razón –dije asintiendo y guardando la lista de cosas.

–Bueno… yo pensaba invitar a Tsu… y a Anju y Erena. Ellas lo saben, así que no veo problema.

–Tu novia y sus amigas son excepciones Honoka. Claro que ellas pueden ir.

–Bueno, entonces todo listo, ¿cierto? –preguntó Nico poniéndose de pie. Todas la miramos.

–Eh… sí –respondí mirando a Nozomi que se encogió de hombros.

–Bien. Entonces me voy para ir a comprar un regalo y unos zapatos. La gran Nico Ni debe verse esplendida ese día. Maki, vámonos.

– ¿Y yo por qué Nico-chan?

– ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Quién crees que me va a ayudar a elegir el regalo?... y a pagarlo si no me alcanza el dinero –susurró lo último pero evidentemente no lo suficiente.

–Todas te escuchamos Nico-chan nya.

Nico arrugó el rostro y levantó la mano pero Rin se escondió detrás de Hanayo. Maki suspiró cansada y se puso de pie. Al final todas las imitamos y comenzamos a ir hacia la salida de mi casa. Nico y Maki se despidieron de nosotras y se marcharon. Hanayo se acercó a mí con sus manos entrelazadas.

–Este… Eli-chan…

– ¿Qué sucede Hanayo?

– ¿Yo de verdad tengo que llevar los anillos?

–Claro que sí, Hanayo-chan –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa–. Eres la más pura de nosotras.

–Eso… eso… –y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Rin se acercó a ella.

–Rin-chan está de acuerdo en que Kayo-chin sea quien lleve las sortijas.

Hanayo suspiró y asintió despacio. Se despidieron de las demás y se marcharon. Yo miré a Honoka que parecía pensativa mirando hacia el horizonte.

–Honoka –no hubo respuesta–. ¡Honoka!

– ¿Qué sucede Eli-chan?

– ¿En qué piensas?

Sonrió y colocó sus manos tras su espalda. Comenzó a balancearse sobre sus talones pero no dijo nada. Nozomi me miró y luego la miró a ella.

–Honochi, ¿por qué sonríes?

–Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, gracias. Muchas gracias por todo. No saben lo que significa para mí todo lo que ustedes y las demás están haciendo por ellas. Kotori-chan y Umi-chan… bueno, ustedes saben que son más que mis amigas.

–Honoka…

–Ellas también significan mucho para nosotras Honochi.

Honoka asintió y nos abrazó a las dos. Se despidió de nosotras y se marchó con paso apresurado, tratando de alcanzar a Hanayo y a Rin que aún podían verse a lo lejos. Lancé un suspiro y sonreí.

–Que hermosa sonrisa pusiste, Elichi.

–Es que acabo de comprobar en donde quiero estar.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Elichi?

–A nada Nozomi. A nada en concreto.

– ¿Quieres un Parfait? Hace días que no comemos uno.

Asentí y la abracé. Ya no tenía dudas. Aunque en este momento podría estar en el espectáculo más maravilloso del mundo, ahora sabía que mi lugar estaba al lado de mis amigas, que me brindaban la felicidad que yo buscaba.

* * *

Bueno, las chicas decidieron seguir, decidieron vivir su sueño. Ahora sigue, la boda. Un capitulo más (o sería menos). Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. ¿Qué habran planeado las chicas?

Para los que quieren NicoxMaki (jajaja) pues les digo... los siguientes dos capitulos son narrados por ellas, así que... quien sabe que puede pasar en ellos.

Un abrazo.


	64. Chapter 64

Mis dedos despacio acariciaban cada tecla del hermoso piano de cola blanco que habíamos ubicado en el enorme jardín de la casa de Umi. Ese hermoso piano que en solo unos momentos comenzaría a sonar con todo el amor y cariño que yo le podía impregnar, en dedicatoria a dos personas importantes en mi vida. Porque a decir verdad, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan significaban demasiado para mí, así como las demás chicas de μ's.

Pasó una vez más las puntas de los dedos y sonreí. Me sentía entre nerviosa y ansiosa, como si fuera a presentar un recital de piano en un concurso internacional importante. Y todo se debía a mi perfeccionismo. Quería que fuera mágico, quería que fuera increíble para ellas dos.

Lancé un suspiro y miré a mí alrededor. Todo el jardín estaba decorado, con flores, en su mayoría blancas, y globos del mismo color que hacían una combinación perfecta con la nieve que llenaba el suelo, las ramas de los árboles y los tejados, creando un blanco manto en ellos. Las sillas, que habían colocado las chicas el día anterior, estaban perfectamente ordenadas y el pequeño altar improvisado, lucía hermoso con la decoración. Debo decir que Nico-chan y las demás hicieron un gran trabajo.

Miré a todas las personas que aún terminaban detalles, como comida y otras cosas. Las había contratado yo, o bueno, mi mamá, a petición mía. Ellos fueron los que trajeron el hermoso piano a juego para la ceremonia y ordenaban todo lo faltante.

– ¿Sucede algo Maki-chan?

Miré a mi derecha, en donde la mamá de Umi estaba ubicada. Llevaba puesto un bello Kimono tradicional, color blanco y tenía un hermoso bouquet en sus manos, de Tulipanes blancos. Nunca había visto uno así, pero imaginaba que era el que iba a usar su hija. Sonreí y negué despacio.

–No sucede nada señora Sonoda. Solo… no pensé que estaría viviendo un día como este.

–La verdad, para mí también es un sueño Maki-chan. Siempre imaginé que mi preciosa Umi se iba a casar algún día, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

–Y con una chica –agregué en un susurro. Ella sonrió y ladeó su cabeza un poco, como recordando.

–Bueno, te mentiría si digo que eso si lo esperaba. Pero algo dentro de mí, como madre, me decía que podía pasar. Solo recordar los momentos que compartieron esas tres chiquillas, y en especial Kotori y ella.

–Yo… nunca tuve muchas amigas. El… bueno, el conocer a Honoka y las demás, para mí ha sido algo increíble.

Ella sonrió y acarició mi mano, que estaba sobre mi regazo. Acomodó un poco las flores en sus manos y suspiró.

–Tú has sido una gran amiga para Umi-chan, y una gran enfermera. Muchas gracias Maki-chan. Ahora entiendo porque mi hija sufría tanto lejos de ustedes.

Se alejó sin dejar de sonreír. Yo suspiré y miré la hora. Ya faltaba menos para que la ceremonia comenzara, así que decidí ir a ver cómo le iba a la novia con su vestido. Mientras salía del jardín, dos chicos me hicieron preguntas sobre la colocación de unas sillas y como servir el postre. Cuando por fin pude llegar a la habitación de Umi, pude escuchar voces detrás de la puerta.

– ¿De verdad no es muy revelador?

–Umi, se te ve precioso.

–Pero Eli, siento que el escote es algo provocativo.

–Umi-chan, así son todos los vestidos de novia occidentales, que esperabas.

–Pero Nozomi…

–Rin sigue pensando que Umi-chan tenía que ir de traje oscuro.

– ¡No! Eso sería peor de vergonzoso.

Todas rieron a excepción de Umi-chan. Despacio abrí la puerta y asomé mi cabeza.

–Con permiso…

–Maki, llegas tarde –me dijo la fría voz de Nico mirándome fijamente. Estaba de rodillas acomodando el bajo del vestido blanco. Suspiré con superioridad.

–Que esperabas Nico-chan, alguien tenía que encargarse de supervisar todo allá en el jardín. Hay detalles que terminar.

Nico lanzó un pequeño sonido de enojo y siguió en lo suyo. Yo me senté en la cama al lado de Rin-chan que estaba acomodando la corona con el velo. Al verme sonrió y me lo mostró como pidiendo aprobación. Le sonreí y tomé mi mechón de pelo mientras cruzaba mis piernas.

– ¿Todo bien abajo Makichi?

–Sí Nozomi. Ya casi todo está listo. Solo falta que comiencen a llegar los invitados.

–Bueno, eso es fabuloso –dijo Eli terminando de acomodar la cintura del vestido–. Y bien, ¿qué te parece, Maki?

Nozomi y Eli se hicieron a un lado y Nico se levantó del suelo. Umi se giró despacio hacia nosotras, completamente sonrojada y sin levantar la mirada. Siempre había sido vergonzosa, pero hoy, podía multiplicar ese sentimiento por diez.

–Vaya… –y me quedé con la boca abierta–. Umi-chan, luces…

No terminé la frase porque no me salían palabras de la boca. Lucía increíblemente hermosa. Su vestido, blanco con leves ribetes azul claro, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y caía hasta sus rodillas en donde se extendía en una circunferencia de encajes y lazos, en los mismos tonos azulados. Sus hombros al descubierto y un pequeño escote que dejaba ver la hendidura de sus senos. Su rostro, perfectamente maquillado y su cabello, ese negro azulado brillante, increíblemente peinado, la hacían ver como la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

– ¡Guau…! –Suspiró Rin-chan–. ¿Esa es Umi-chan?

Eli y Nozomi se sonrieron y miraron a Umi-chan que dibujaba una linda sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Nico se acercó a Rin-chan y le quitó la corona de las manos.

–Y falta lo más importante que es… –y estiró los brazos para poder colocar la corona sobre la cabeza de Umi-chan. Acomodó el velo y sonrió.

–Ara, eres toda una hermosa novia Umi-chan.

–Creo que aún falta algo –dijo Eli y se acercó al mueble detrás de Nico-chan. Tomó un hermoso medallón y lo colocó en Umi-chan.

–Pensé… pensé que no me iban a permitir usarlo.

– ¿Y por qué no? Es nuestro regalo, y significa mucho para ti. Además… –sonrió mientras acomodaba el medallón de μ's sobre la cicatriz, cubriéndola por completo– luce realmente espectacular con este vestido.

–Siento envidia de ti Umi-chan –dijo Nozomi, sentándose a mi lado–. Hoy estás luciendo un hermoso vestido, regalo de un gran diseñador francés.

–No pensé que esto pasaría…

–Pero aun así, es de envidiar, no te parece Nicochi.

–Mmm. La verdad es que… si está bonito el vestido, pero viniendo de ese francesito idiota, no sé. Yo, la súper Idol, seguro luciré uno mucho más hermoso cuando me case.

–Nico-chan casándose con Maki-chan nya. No me lo creo.

Nico y yo miramos a Rin-chan fijamente. Ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada. Eli rio con una carcajada y volvió a mirar a Umi-chan.

–Creo que ya no podemos hacerte más bella Umi-chan. ¿Sientes que todo está bien?

–Eh… –se miró al espejo girando levemente su cuerpo, lo que hacía que el vestido luciera más hermoso–. Creo que todo quedó maravilloso Eli.

–Harasho –dijo ella guiñando un ojo. Umi-chan se sonrojó.

–Ha… Harasho.

–Y bien –dije mirando a Nozomi que sonreía ampliamente–. ¿A qué hora piensas ir a cambiarte Nozomi? Ya queda poco tiempo.

–Cierto –dijo algo sorprendida y se puso de pie–. Yo soy la que oficializa la boda. Lo había olvidado.

–Pasar tanto tiempo con Honoka ya te está afectando Nozomi –dijo Nico mientras acomodaba su hermoso vestido de color rojo oscuro y se miraba al espejo.

Nozomi sonrió y nos guiñó un ojo. Negué despacio y miré a Nico que suspiraba con molestia. Eli sonrió y miró una última vez a Umi.

–Iré a ayudar a Nozomi y a cambiarme.

–Descuida Eli, creo que ya todo está bien. Gracias por…

–No digas nada Umi. Sabes que lo hacemos porque te queremos.

Ella sonrió. Eli asintió y junto a Nozomi se marcharon de la habitación. Rin-chan lanzó un enorme bostezo y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

–Iré a ver cómo está todo abajo nya. Tal vez ya Kayo-chin llegó con las demás.

–Te acompaño Rin. Maki, ¿vienes?

–Ahora bajo –dije y me quedé mirando la puerta mientras ellas salían. Cuando cerraron, miré a Umi-chan que seguía mirándose en el espejo. Me acerqué a ella.

– ¿Sucede algo, Umi? ¿Te sientes mal?

–No puedo creer que… que ya me vaya a casar, es solo eso. Estoy… tan nerviosa.

–Y serías tonta si no lo estuvieras. Apuesto que tu prometida está exactamente igual, o peor. Conociendo a Kotori, debe de estar a punto de volver loca a las demás chicas.

Reímos juntas. Acomodé el velo, descubriendo su rostro y le acaricié una mejilla. Una lágrima bajó rápida, mojando mi mano. Le tomé la otra mejilla y negué despacio.

–No Umi-chan, no. Si quieres llorar, hazlo cuando Kotori sea tu esposa. Además… arruinarás el trabajo de Eli-chan y eso no le gustará.

–Es que… –y se llevó las manos al pecho.

–Vamos Umi. Hoy es el día mágico. Hoy es un milagro.

Umi-chan asintió y sonrió. Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a la madre de Umi-chan en la entrada. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su hija. Yo me alejé y sonreí. Sin decir nada, ella entró y yo salí cerrando detrás de mí. Suspiré y comencé a bajar al primer piso. La casa ya se estaba llenando de invitados.

Había varias personas, que no conocía y que debían ser familiares de Umi-chan o de Kotori-chan, no sabría decirlo. Agarré el bajo de mi largo vestido violeta para pasar entre las personas y logré llegar al jardín. Mi mamá hablaba con la mamá de Honoka. A su lado, en unos hermosos vestidos color azul mar, estaban Alisa y Yukiho. Ambas serían las damas de compañía y sostenían un bouquet de rosas blancas. Al verme me saludaron con su mano. Yo les sonreí y busqué a las demás. Logré divisar una cabellera naranja y escuché un nya, así que me acerqué a ese lugar.

–Maki-chan –dijo una sorprendida Hanayo que llevaba un hermoso vestido ancho de color verde. Rin a su lado, llevaba uno menos voluptuoso de color amarillo claro.

–Hola Hanayo. ¿Hace mucho llegaron?

–No. Acabamos de llegar. No sabes lo hermosa y nerviosa que está Kotori-chan. Se quedó en una habitación por allá con su mamá y Honoka-chan para no encontrarse con Umi.

–Umi-chan está igual. Supongo que en unos minutos bajará de su habitación acompañada de su mamá.

–Yo sigo sin creer que este día haya llegado nya. Rin nunca pensó en ver una boda de sus amigas.

–Bueno, algún día iba a pasar Rin-chan. Digo, es el sueño de toda mujer.

–Sí Kayo-chin, pero… aun así es extraño.

–Nishikino-san, Hoshizora-san, hola.

Rin y yo nos giramos al escuchar esa voz. Tsubasa se acercaba a nosotras con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. No llevaba nada que la disfrazara, era ella simplemente. Llevaba un brillante vestido lila, cortó y ajustado que a decir verdad, la hacía lucir muy hermosa. Rin levantó la mano enérgicamente mientras yo solo sonreí.

–Pensé que habrían menos personas –dijo en un susurro. Yo asentí.

–Pensaba lo mismo, pero creo que nos equivocamos –le respondí.

– ¿Buscas a Honoka-chan nya?

–No Hoshizora-san. Venía con ella. En realidad buscaba a Anju y Erena, que quedaron de venir también.

–Tsubasa-san nos estaba ayudando en casa de Kotori-chan, junto a Jean Pierre –dijo en un susurro Hanayo sonriendo.

–Bueno, iré a "esconderme" un poco –dijo haciendo énfasis en "esconderme"–. Si ven a cualquiera de las otras dos, díganles que las ando buscando.

Tsubasa se alejó de nosotras, tomando algunos bocadillos de paso. Reímos las tres y miramos a los invitados. A lo lejos pude ver al mentor de Kotori-chan, hablando con el papá de Honoka y el de Umi. Hanayo soltó un suspiro y se recostó al árbol que estaba a su espalda. Rin la miró fijamente.

–Kayo-chin, ¿sucede algo?

–Nada Rin-chan, solo que todo esto me trajo recuerdos de mi fallida boda.

–Que yo recuerde Hanayo, no fue fallida, nosotros la hicimos fallida –dije jugando con mi cabello. Rin asintió con fuerza.

–Es verdad Kayo-chin. ¿O hubieras preferido casarte?

El tono que usó Rin fue muy triste. Hanayo negó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

–Claro que no Rin-chan. Siempre estaré muy feliz de que mi príncipe llegó a evitar que me casara con alguien más.

–Kayo-chin, yo no soy ningún príncipe nya.

–Pensé que el par de raras que se iban a demostrar amor hoy eran solo Umi y Kotori –dijo una voz molesta a nuestras espaldas. Todas la miramos.

–Nico-chan, ¿por qué estás tan molesta hoy?

–Nadie está molesta Maki-chan, nadie.

Enarqué la ceja y lancé un suspiro. A Nico le pasaba algo, pero era obvio que no quería decirlo. Miré hacia el pasillo al fondo y pude divisar a Eli y a Nozomi. Eli traía un largo vestido azul con un escote bastante amplio y una abertura en su pierna derecha, mientras Nozomi vestía su tradicional traje de Miko del templo, solo que este no era blanco total en su parte superior, sino que traía un estampado de flores de cerezo en las mangas. Las personas al verla comenzaron a murmurar sonriendo.

–Y bien –dijo Eli llegando al lado de nosotras–. ¿Listas para comenzar?

–Eh… Eli-chan, ¿no está algo provocativo tu vestido nya?

–Yo diría que sí –dijo Nico tratando de evitar mirar a Eli.

–Nada que ver Rin-chan. Nicochi. Yo misma lo elegí para Elichi.

–Debí imaginarlo –resoplé.

–Disculpe señorita Nozomi.

El papá de Umi-chan nos sonreía mirándonos fijamente. Nozomi hizo una reverencia y puso esa sonrisa maternal que tenía.

– ¿Podemos comenzar ya? La mamá de Kotori dice que si sigue esperando le va a dar algo a su hija. Y creo que mi Umi está igual.

–Claro que podemos comenzar señor Sonoda. Chicas.

Todas asentimos. Ella se alejó con el padre de Umi-chan, mientras que Eli, Nico, Hanayo y Rin comenzaron a decirles a los invitados que ya íbamos a comenzar. Yo suspiré y me dirigí al piano detrás del pequeño altar. Hubo unos largos minutos de espera, en donde todas las personas se ubicaban en las sillas. Podía ver a Anju y a Erena, sentadas junto a Tsubasa. Eli, Nico y Rin estaban sentadas juntas en la primera fila. Mi madre estaba con los padres de Honoka y la mamá de Kotori que ya se había sentado. La mamá de Umi las acompañaba sentada a la par de Jean Pierre. El resto de invitados esperaba en silencio.

–Makichi… –susurró Nozomi con la voz algo temblorosa–. Empieza a tocar.

Comencé a presionar las teclas del piano, dejando que la hermosa melodía llenara el jardín. Mientras tocaba, pude ver como salía al jardín Umi-chan del brazo de su padre. Alisa las seguía detrás con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Pobre Umi. Nunca la había visto así en su vida. Si no fuera porque el doctor Ibayashi –que estaba entre los invitados con su esposa– estaba aquí, yo estaría preocupada por la salud de mi amiga. Su rostro estaba completamente colorado y caminaba tratando de no levantar la mirada del suelo. Cuando llegaron frente a Nozomi ambas se sonrieron.

Del otro lado de la casa, salió la otra novia. Vaya si lucía hermosa. Kotori llevaba un vestido similar al de Umi, solo que no tenía los hombros descubiertos. El escote era en la espalda y el largo llegaba a los tobillos. Este si tenía una cola larga que Yukiho sostenía y los detalles de los lazos y encajes estaba en un tono verde agua muy hermoso.

Honoka iba de su brazo, con una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera, que podía enamorar a cualquiera. Su hermoso vestido negro resaltaba una figura que no imaginé que tuviera. El rostro de Kotori estaba menos sonrojado que el de Umi, pero igual que ella, trataba de no mirar hacia ningún lado.

Mis dedos se movían solos, dejando que la melodía llegara a los corazones de mis dos amigas que ya casi estaban frente a frente. Cuando Kotori se colocó al lado de Umi y se miraron, pude sentir una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla. El padre de Umi y Honoka se colocaron al lado de Alisa y Yukiho.

–Chicas –dijo Nozomi en un susurro–. Pueden quitarse el velo.

Ambas sonrojadas le hicieron caso a Nozomi. Por primera vez se miraban directamente a los ojos y pude ver lágrimas queriendo escapar de ellos. Nozomi se aclaró la garganta y las miró.

–Eh… bueno, se supone que hoy tengo que ser la encargada de dirigir esta ceremonia. Y lo hago por mis dos grandes amigas, Minami Kotori y Sonoda Umi.

Nozomi estaba igual de nerviosa que las novias, pero trataba de mantener la calma aunque su voz temblorosa lo demostraba. Eli a lo lejos la instaba a seguir con una sonrisa, mientras Nico negaba con molestia. Rin comenzó a llamarme con la mano para que me sentara con ellas. Despacio rodeé el piano y me senté a su lado.

–Como Kotori me pidió una boda al estilo occidental, y la familia de Umi quería una boda sintoísta, creo que haré una mezcla rara, espero que la pareja no se enoje.

Kotori y Umi comenzaron a reír. Habían entrelazado sus manos. Nozomi les guiñó un ojo y comenzó con la ceremonia. Que decir. Con cada palabra, con cada segundo, todos los que estábamos ahí, sonreíamos más y más.

–No lo hace nada mal Nozomi, ¿verdad? –preguntó Eli con una enorme sonrisa.

–Podría hacerlo más seriamente. Es una ceremonia después de todo –le contestó Nico-chan, algo fuerte.

–Pero esto es simbólico Nico-chan. Nozomi-chan lo hace bien nya.

Nico no dijo nada y lanzó un suspiro. Yo la miraba de reojo, mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Me acerqué un poco a ella y le susurré al oído.

– ¿Qué te sucede Nico-chan?

–No me sucede nada Maki. Deja de preguntar.

–Te pasa algo, acéptalo.

–No me pasa nada.

–Si insistes… –y me alejé, recuperando mi posición en la silla. Ella me miró de reojo.

–Bien… ahora, si hay alguien entre los invitados, que no tenga complejos, y que quiera oponerse a esta boda, que hable ahora.

Umi y Kotori se miraron y lentamente se dieron vuelta con el dedo índice en sus labios, pidiendo silencio. Eso hizo que todos en el jardín comenzáramos a reír. Nozomi suspiró con una sonrisa y miró a Hanayo que se acercó con los anillos en una almohadita de color blanco. Nozomi comenzó a hacer un ritual sintoísta en ellos y las miró fijamente. Umi suspiró y tomó uno de los anillos.

–Bien Umi-chan… algo que quieras decirle a Kotori.

–Eh… se supone que tu deberías decirme que decir –se quejó Umi, completamente sonrojada. Nozomi se mordió la lengua con una sonrisa. Todos volvieron a reír.

–Pensé que era más divertido así.

Umi y Kotori negaron despacio pero sonriendo. Umi se mordió el labio y tomó la mano de Kotori para ponerle la sortija. Desde donde estaba sentada podía notar como temblaba.

–Kotori… eh… yo… eh…

–Vamos Umi-chan, tu puedes –dijo Honoka casi gritando.

–Así es Umi, puedes hacerlo –le dijo su padre. Umi lanzó un suspiro.

–Kotori… yo…

Eli nos miró y las cuatro nos pusimos de pie. Eso llamó la atención de todos, en especial de ellas dos. Umi al vernos, sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Tu puedes Umi-chan –dijimos las cuatro, junto a Nozomi y Hanayo. Kotori le sonrió y Umi cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Kotori… yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, así sea un día o mil días. Te amo.

Terminó de decirlo, colocó el anillo y se tapó la cara completamente avergonzada. Todos, todos en el jardín comenzamos a aplaudirle, algo que la hizo sonrojar mucho, mucho más. Kotori tomó el otro anillo y le tomó la mano a Umi.

–Umi-chan, esperé muchos años que este día llegara, y prometo que te haré feliz, que te haré dichosa y que te amaré hasta el final de nuestros días.

Kotori puso el anillo en el dedo de Umi y se abrazaron con fuerza. Nozomi y Hanayo tuvieron que separarlas. Yo suspiré para sostener las lágrimas, pero me fue imposible, ya que bajaban por mis mejillas. Rin-chan me miró fijamente.

–Maki-chan, ¿estás llorando?

–Claro que no. Es… es solo, la emoción.

–Deberías ser más sincera –dijo Nico, que también tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos–. Mira a Eli.

Eli tenía un pañuelo en sus manos y se secaba los ojos. Yo traté de mantener mi semblante serio pero no podía.

–Bien… creo que no me queda más que decirles –dijo Nozomi, uniendo las manos de las dos chicas– Que sean muy felices Kotori-chan, Umi-chan. Ya pueden besarse.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Umi y miró a todos.

–Es lo que se hace al final Umi-chan. Debes darme un beso.

–Pero Kotori… en frente de todos es… es muy vergonzoso.

Kotori sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándole los labios con mucha ternura. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir nuevamente, mientras ellas seguían besándose. Eli me pasó otro pañuelo porque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis ojos. Nico se pegó a mí para llorar en mi hombro mientras Rin trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

Todos los invitados se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Fueron muchos abrazos, lágrimas y cosas, pero yo esperaba un poco alejada porque quería felicitarlas a solas. Nozomi se acercó a mí y suspiró.

– ¿Y bien?

–Nozomi, era una ceremonia, no una comedia –le dije pero sonriendo. Ella sonrió.

–A decir verdad, no lo planeé Makichi. Solo dejé que todo se diera.

–Pues estuvo muy bien, la verdad. Te felicito Nozomi.

Ella volvió a sonreír y lanzó otro suspiro. Miró al grupo de personas que aún felicitaban a la pareja y se acercó a mí.

– ¿Sabes que le pasa a Nicochi?

–Eh… ¿por qué debería saberlo? Ella no quiere decírmelo.

–Ok –y sonrió–. Vamos Makichi, debemos felicitarlas.

–Pero yo…

–Vamos Makichi. Luego lo podrás hacer a solas, como te gusta.

Y tomando mi mano me arrastró con ella hasta mis amigas.

* * *

Bueno, y se casaron la pajarita y Umi. No pensaban que iba a hacerle algo a Umi en este día, ¿verdad?, pero... ¿qué le pasa a Nico?

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho. Dejen sus comentarios. Recuerden que el próximo es de Nico, así que...

Un abrazo, y gracias por todos los comentarios.


	65. Chapter 65

Lancé un suspiro cansado mientras terminaba de hacer picadillo la comida sobre mi plato. No tenía apetito, y solo le daba la vuelta a cada trozo de comida, tratando de hacerlo lucir apetitoso a la vista. La música de fondo tampoco ayudaba a darme hambre, ya que era alegre, era de celebración, y mi estado de ánimo no estaba para celebrar, aunque estuviéramos en la boda de mis amigas.

Nos encontrábamos dentro del Dojo de la casa de Umi, en donde un grupo de trabajadores que la familia Nishikino, o mejor dicho, la mamá de Maki, habían acondicionado el lugar con mesas bellamente decoradas, en pequeños grupos. En el centro habían dejado espacio para lo que se fuera hacer ahí, ya fuera bailar o algunas otras cosas. En la mesa central, solo para dos personas, estaba la feliz pareja de recién casadas. Comían tan animadamente, con hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros, en esos maravillosos vestidos de novia que llevaban puestos. Se tomaban las manos y se sonreían con cada mirada, incluso, Kotori robaba de vez en cuando un beso a la tímida Umi que aun así ya no se negaba a demostrar que se amaban.

Ver eso hizo que más molestia me invadiera. ¿Pero por qué? Era tan idiota el motivo, que trataba de distraer mi mente de eso. Comencé a mirar las demás mesas. Los padres de Honoka, Umi y las madres de Kotori y Maki compartían una mesa, cerca de la feliz pareja pero aun así alejada para dejarles privacidad a las jóvenes. En otra mesa, Tsubasa –que había logrado mantenerse alejada de Honoka todo el rato– estaba sentada con Erena y Anju hablando con el diseñador francés. De hecho, a veces escuchaba a Anju hablar en un perfecto francés.

Las demás mesas estaban llenas de personas que no conocía, solo el doctor de Umi, que estaba acompañada de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojo fuego como Maki. Suspiré y miré a mis acompañantes a la mesa.

Nozomi, que se había colocado un vestido ajustado rosa con un prominente escote –que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación debido a su gran pecho– hablaba amenamente con Eli. Hanayo animaba en voz baja a Rin que tenía un pequeño duelo con Honoka por ver quien se terminaba primero la comida. Maki estaba como siempre, distraída jugando con su cabello.

–Bueno –se escuchó en el salón. El padre de Umi se había puesto de pie con la copa en su mano–. Quisiera tomar un momento para hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja.

Todos lo miraron fijamente mientras la música se detenía. Él se acercó a sus hijas que le sonrieron y las miró fijamente.

–Cuando Umi era pequeña –comenzó acariciando la cabeza de la mencionada– siempre era retraída y algo tímida. No fue hasta que conoció a dos chicas que comenzó a cambiar, a ser la gran mujer que es hoy.

–Papá… –dijo sonrojada.

–Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan lograron mostrarle un mundo nuevo a mi amada hija, y formaron no solo a la joven responsable y atenta, sino a la amorosa y amable mujer. Hoy, muchos años después, esa amistad que las unió un día en un parque, se mantiene a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido.

–Papá, es vergonzoso…

–Pero de la amistad al amor hay solo un paso. Y, aunque nuestra familia siempre fue de tradiciones, no podía evitar lo inevitable. Hoy, gané, ganamos, la familia Sonoda, una hermosa hija, una gran joven, y una especial mujer. Kotori… –la miró y se sonrieron–…lo he dicho muchas veces, pero agradezco a todos los dioses que rigen Japón, por haberte cruzado en el camino de mi hija, por amarla a pesar de todo y por no separarte de ella.

–Papá… –dijo Kotori con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Por mis hijas, por el amor.

"Por el amor" dijimos todos levantando nuestras copas. Kotori y Umi se miraron sonrojadas y se dieron un tierno beso. Yo me bebí el contenido de mi copa de un solo trago, sintiendo el golpe en mi cerebro. El hombre sonrió y le ofreció la mano a las dos que lo miraron algo sorprendidas.

–Y ya que hablamos de tradiciones, pues en occidente es normal que los recién casados comiencen el baile, claro si ustedes quieren.

Umi sonrojada asintió y se dirigió al centro del Dojo de la mano de Kotori que sonreía. La música, un hermoso vals, comenzó a sonar. Umi tomó de la cintura a Kotori y comenzaron a bailar. Mi molestia subió un poco más al verlas, tan bellas, tan enamoradas. Mi mirada se dirigió a Maki que me miraba de reojo, pero que apartó su vista al notar que yo la miraba. Luego de unos minutos donde solo ellas dos bailaban, el padre de Umi se acercó a ellas y comenzó a bailar con Kotori. Otro joven, se levantó y comenzó a bailar con Umi. Y así, varias parejas comenzaron a formarse en el centro del Dojo.

– ¿Quieres bailar Kayo-chin nya? –preguntó con una sonrisa Rin. Hanayo sonrojó por completo.

–Yo no sé bailar ese ritmo Rin-chan.

–Yo tampoco, pero mira a Honoka-chan. Lo hace bien.

¿Cuándo se había ido Honoka? Todas miramos hacia las parejas que bailaban. Honoka lo hacía con Umi, pero pudimos notar a Tsubasa cerca y un rostro de celos muy evidente. Kotori ahora bailaba con el francesito. Hanayo sonrió y se marchó con Rin a la pista.

–Señorita Nishikino. ¿Le importaría bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Al escuchar eso, miré directamente a Maki. El doctor Ibayashi le ofrecía su mano con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en su cara. Maki me miró de reojo.

– ¿No sé molestará tu esposa Kei?

–No te preocupes. Ella me lo permitió.

Maki volvió a mirarme, pero yo fingí indiferencia, entonces, con molestia en su cara, tomó la mano del doctor y se alejó a bailar. Lo hacía muy bien, como toda una princesa en ese hermoso vestido violeta que le marcaba su hermosa figura. Suspiré y me recosté sobre la mesa. Nozomi se acercó a mí.

– ¿Qué sucede Nicochi?

–No me sucede nada Nozomi. Metete en tus asuntos.

–Ara, ¿por qué no eres sincera Nicochi? Acepta que estas molesta porque…

–Por nada. Ya te lo dije Nozomi.

Nozomi suspiró y miró a Eli. Cerré los ojos para no mirar nada más cuando la voz de la mamá de Maki llamó mi atención.

–Eh, disculpa Tojou-san. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro señora Nishikino.

–Maki me dijo temprano que tú fuiste la encargada de comprar el licor, y ya se está acabando. ¿Podrías decirme donde lo almacenaste para enviar a uno de los trabajadores?

–No se preocupe señora, yo iré por una caja.

–Gracias cariño –La mamá de Maki se alejó de la mesa y Eli miró a Nozomi fijamente.

–Nozomi…

–Nicochi, ¿te apetece ir a traer esa caja?

– ¿Por qué yo? Tú fuiste la que acaba de comprometerse.

–Pero si vas, podrías distraer tu mente de eso que te está molestando.

–Demonios Nozomi… nada me… ¡ah! –Me puse de pie con molestia–. ¿Dónde está?

Nozomi sonrió más y me dio la ubicación. No sé por qué, pero acepté ir a traer esa caja de licor para poder alejarme de la fiesta unos minutos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la gran casa de Umi, dejé que mi mente vagara en lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Toda esa dicha, toda esa alegría. Suspiré y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba al otro lado de la casa, donde no había nadie.

–Demonios Nozomi, ¿por qué escondiste el licor tan largo? Me va a costar llevar esa caja.

Miré la puerta que ella me había dicho y la abrí despacio. Estaba todo realmente oscuro y no lograba divisar nada. Maldije por haberme bebido esa copa de golpe, ya que sentía mi cabeza y mis sentidos aturdidos. Tanteé la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz, pero al encontrarlo y presionarlo comprobé que no funcionaba. Suspiré y entré dejando la puerta abierta para que me iluminara un poco el lugar. Caminé unos pasos hasta que choque con algo que me golpeó la pierna, rasgando levemente mi vestido.

–Maldición… Nozomi te detesto. Me las vas a pagar.

– ¡¿Nico-chan, estás ahí?!

Escuché esa voz y miré hacia la puerta. Una figura era iluminada por la poca luz que entraba a la habitación, pero no podía verle el rostro. Aun así, solo con su voz, su aroma y su figura, sabía quién era.

–Maki-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Nozomi me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

– ¿Qué? Yo solo vine a buscar una caja de licor.

–Pero Nico-chan, los licores están almacenados en una bodega cerca del Dojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y maldije por lo bajo. Nozomi en verdad es desesperante. Maki entró un poco más a la habitación y lanzó un suspiro molesto. En eso, una ráfaga de viento entró por la puerta, haciendo que esta se cerrara con fuerza dejando todo a oscuras. Pude escuchar a Maki regresar a la puerta y yo me acerqué a ella.

–Qué esperas Maki-chan, abre de una vez.

–No puedo Nico-chan. La puerta está como trabada.

La aparté de un leve empujón y tomé el pomo de la puerta. Comencé a girarlo con fuerza y a empujar la puerta tratando de abrirla. El pomo cedió levemente y ya no giraba. Comencé a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

– ¡Nozomi, si estás ahí afuera bloqueando la puerta, abre de una vez! ¡No es divertido!

–Nico-chan, cálmate.

– ¡Nozomi! Te juro que si no abres te mato en cuanto salga de aquí.

Pegué la oreja a la puerta, pero no escuchaba nada al otro lado. Maki lanzó un suspiro de frustración y comenzó a golpear la puerta también. Luego de unos segundos se rindió y cruzó los brazos.

–No nos van a escuchar. Estamos en la parte más alejada de la casa.

–Demonios –dije entre dientes y pateé la puerta, lastimando mi pie de paso.

Me recosté en la puerta y comencé a mirar la habitación. Había una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la habitación que dejaba entrar muy poca luz y dibujaba sombras extrañas en las paredes. Noté que Maki buscaba el interruptor de la luz en la pared.

–No funciona –le dije suspirando–. No hay electricidad aquí.

–Parece un almacén de cosas viejas –dijo colocándose a mi lado. Yo me mordí el labio y seguí buscando una forma de salir de ahí.

–Tiene que haber una manera de… –pero fui interrumpida.

–Nico-chan, me vas a decir que te pasa hoy.

–Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Maki. No te pongas como Nozomi, por favor.

–Pero Nico-chan… me… me preocupas.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y traté de enfocar la mirada para distinguirla. Con la poca luz pude notar que estaba sonrojada pero me miraba, fijamente. Yo carraspeé un poco y desvié la mirada.

–Vaya… perdón por preocuparte Maki-chan, pero de verdad no me pasa nada.

–Nico…

–Debe de haber una forma de salir de aquí –dije y di un paso apresurado. Tropecé con algo y comencé a caer. Supe que había sido con el pie de Maki cuando sus brazos me sostuvieron, rozando ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y evitando que cayera al suelo. Un calor inundó mi cuerpo en solo segundos. Pude sentir la atmosfera de la habitación cambiar en solo un instante. Sentí la mano de Maki buscar mi barbilla y no supe cómo reaccionar.

–Nico-chan, busquemos la salida luego –y me besó. Como un soldado agotado, tome de buen grado el momento de mi derrota. No sentía mi cuerpo y mi mente se había nublado. Me lancé de lleno a ese beso.

Ese beso siguió a otro, y otro, que se tornaban más febriles. La temperatura seguía aumentando y comenzaron a crear humedad en mi cuerpo. Ya no podía soportarlo más y despacio bajé el cierre del vestido de Maki. Ese sencillo acto liberó un torrente de movimientos apresurados y gemidos hasta que las partes superiores de nuestros vestidos quedaron abiertas para la exploración de nuestros dedos.

Deslicé mi mano por la silueta de su seno izquierdo, sobre su vestido, deseando poder ver su cuerpo bajo la luz. Noté su corazón bajo mi mano, latiendo acelerado. Ella acarició mi pecho a través de mi tenue sujetador y sentí mis pezones comenzar a endurecerse.

–Con más fuerza –dije susurrando, arqueando mi espalda.

En respuesta, ella desabrochó el cierre y tomó mis pequeños pechos con sus manos hasta que lancé un leve grito. Sin decirme nada, bajo su boca a mi pecho y perdí todo pensamiento racional.

–Ah, Maki…

Aferré su cabeza para que se introdujera más en su boca. Su lengua toco mi pezón, sensible, y provocaron un sinfín de sensaciones dentro de mí. Era ese contacto que estaba teniendo con Maki, firme pero gentil, poderoso pero contenido lo que me estaba excitando. Ella me acariciaba como si yo fuera un tesoro muy especial, que podría romperme si no me manejaba con cuidado. Cuando ella trasladó su boca a mi otro seno, comencé a tocar toda la piel que tenía a mi alcance. Acaricié su espalda, besé su cuello, mordí sus hombros.

Maki levantó la mirada, completamente sonrojada. Tomó mi mano y la dirigió a su pecho. Pude sentir su piel desnuda, húmeda. Apreté el bien formado seno, cuyo pezón estaba completamente duro. Cuando ella gimió, con un sonido tan erótico, noté como un poder femenino me invadió por completo, dándome la confianza que pensé había perdido. Terminé de bajarle la cremallera haciendo que el vestido cayera a sus pies, la atraje a mí, apoyándola, haciendo que nuestros pechos chocaran, se rozaran.

Con un gemido prolongando, Maki me aferró del trasero, y se frotó contra mí. Luego alzó mi vestido, hasta tirar de las tiras de mis braguitas de algodón. Las rodillas se me aflojaron cuando comencé a sentir que sus dedos comenzaban a hurgar ahí abajo, y durante una fracción de segundo, me sentí demasiado abrumada para devolverle el gesto. Pero algo dentro de mí despertó. Aceptando los sonidos que ella estaba dejando salir, bajé mi mano por su cintura y la introduje entre su ropa interior con movimientos lentos y firmes, tocando un leve puñado de vello y una viscosidad caliente. Me pregunté cómo sería introducir mis dedos dentro de ella y con solo pensarlo, pude sentir mi entrepierna más caliente y mojada.

–Maki-chan –murmuré– Te deseo, aquí, ahora, por favor.

–Sí Nico-chan… –musitó ella, sorprendida de que yo no lo supiera.

Maki me acomodó el bajo de mi vestido alrededor de mi cintura. Yo la provoqué, apretando su trasero fuertemente con mis dedos. Por detrás, ella comenzó a bajarme las bragas hasta las rodillas y luego, sin aviso, me levantó un poco y me llevó hacia atrás. Me recostó en lo que parecía ser una especie de sillón viejo. Me agarré de sus hombros mientras ella terminaba de bajarme la ropa interior y de abrir mis rodillas. Se metió entre mis piernas y me sentí como gelatina cuando la humedad de su ropa interior tocó mi entrepierna.

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza. La aparté un poco y la miré a los ojos. Tenía una mirada diferente, no como la primera vez que yo había intentado pasar a más.

–Maki…

–No digas nada Nico… por favor… o podría arrepentirme.

Me sentí como una tonta y a la vez aliviada por ver que ella esta vez era la que quería seguir. Maki duró unos segundos, seguro por mi tonta interrupción, así que con las piernas, rodeé su cintura, instándola, más allá de las palabras, a consumar nuestra unión. Ella siguió dudosa, así que con un rápido movimiento me giré, cayendo al suelo con ella.

– ¿Te lastimé? –pregunté asustada. Ella bajó la mirada y negó sonrojada.

–Perdón por no saber qué hacer –dijo en tono tímido.

Negué y comencé a besarla. Bajé mis manos por su cuerpo y quité su ropa interior. Una, dos, tres veces, tanteé su humedad con mi mano, acariciando su entrada, tocando su clítoris. Ella solo dejaba salir suspiros, tratando como siempre de controlarse para no dejarse ver al natural, pero no pudo. Cuando introduje dos de mis dedos en ella, el sonido que dejó salir fue como música para mis oídos. Ella tomó mi mano, tratando de detenerme, pero yo me aferré más a ella.

De pronto, como si quisiera vengarse, sentí su mano entre mis piernas. Cuando metió sus dedos en mí, sentí como el torrente de adrenalina subía por mi cuerpo, como el mercurio de un termómetro metido en agua caliente. Quedé envuelta en una sensación embriagadora. Nos besamos, nos decíamos palabras eróticas, nos emborrachamos la una de la otra.

Experimenté el clímax de manera inesperada, fragmentándose todo a mí alrededor. Me abracé más fuerte a ella y grité a medida que mi éxtasis subía. Después solo suspiré y pude sentir como ella llegaba a su clímax, como soltaba un largo gemido y su cuerpo temblaba.

–Maki-chan… –dije y la abracé con más fuerza, aferrándome a ella, como si fuera mi fuente de energía. Deseé quedarme en ese abrazo por siempre.

–Nico-chan…

–Maki, ¿estás bien?

–Si… –susurró.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, solo mirándonos a los ojos. Le acaricié la mejilla y pasé mi dedo sobre sus labios. Ella bajó la mirada, algo triste. Eso me hizo entender.

–Maki… querías saber que me pasa, ¿verdad?

–Sí Nico-chan.

–Estoy molesta… porque… porque… soy yo la que quería estar ahí, frente a Nozomi, vistiendo un hermoso vestido como el que ellas tienen en este momento.

–Nico…

–Sí, Maki… estoy molesta de la felicidad que ellas tienen. Es egoísta, lo sé… pero yo quiero tener esa misma felicidad, quiero…

No seguí hablando porque ella me había abrazado y me besaba tiernamente. Cuando se separó, colocó su cabeza en mi hombro.

–Yo también sentí envidia, cuando vi a Umi-chan. Pero no sabía por qué. Ahora que tú lo dices… puedo entenderlo. Yo también… digo…

Sonreí y le besé la cabeza. Ella me miró con confusión y aproveché para besarle la nariz. Se hizo para atrás sorprendida.

–Nico-chan…

–Solo me dio por querer hacerlo, tienes una nariz muy apetitosa.

Maki se sentó en el suelo y suspiró. Yo me senté a su lado y suspiré. Maki me miró y se mordió el labio.

–De… deberíamos regresar a la fiesta.

–Tienes razón.

Me puse de pie y me acomodé la ropa. Maki buscaba algo por el suelo. Despacio le acerqué sus braguitas.

–Toma.

Ella sonrojó e hizo a cubrirse, dándose cuenta de inmediato de su ridícula modestia. Se las puso y se giró. Ya yo había acercado su vestido. En silencio comenzó a ponérselo.

–Déjame a mí…

La abracé y subí el cierre de su vestido. Cuando ya las dos terminamos de acomodarnos la ropa, regresamos junto a la puerta.

– ¿Cómo vamos a salir? –me preguntó en un tono muy diferente al que siempre usaba, un tono que sonó muy tierno.

Pegué la oreja en la puerta nuevamente. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la música y la algarabía, pero noté que no se escuchaba nada cerca. Me quité el zapato y de una patada logré abrir la puerta. Sentí que el pie se me iba a partir en dos.

–Eso fue salvaje –dijo evitando reírse. Yo la miré y negué despacio.

–Vamos.

Regresamos al Dojo despacio, tomadas de la mano. Era increíble como una situación fortuita –para Maki, porque estoy segura que Nozomi planeó esto– había hecho avanzar nuestra relación.

–Nico, Maki, al fin regresan –dijo Eli al vernos llegar a la mesa– ¿Dónde se habían metido?

–Eh…

–Estábamos afuera, tomando aire.

–Ya nos estaban preocupando –dijo Hanayo que tenía el bouquet de Kotori en sus manos.

–Sí. Rin ya pensaba ir a buscarlas nya.

"Mejor que no lo hizo" pensé y miré a Maki que me miraba de reojo, seguro pensando igual que yo.

–Ara, si son Nicochi y Makichi.

–Nozomi… –comencé a decir mientras ella sonreía ampliamente.

– ¿No encontraste los licores Nicochi? Pensé que te había dado bien la ubicación. Tuve que ir a buscarlos yo.

–Nozomi, mejor cállate –dije con molestia. Maki asintió también con enojo.

–Sí Nozomi, mejor no digas nada.

–Pero deberían agradecerme. Ahora ya se ven diferentes –y señaló nuestras manos que aún estaban entrelazadas. Nos soltamos y desviamos la mirada. Pude notar como las cuatro sonreían.

–Se perdieron casi toda la diversión nya.

–Así es –agregó Eli–. Hanayo agarró el bouquet de Kotori.

– ¿Y quién agarró el otro? –preguntó Maki sentándose en su lugar.

–Tsubasa-san nya.

Miré a Tsubasa que tenía el bouquet de tulipanes en sus manos. Se notaba radiante y feliz hablando con Honoka que estaba sentada a su lado.

–Ara, aunque yo creo que ustedes se estaban divirtiendo más.

Si las miradas mataran, la que le lanzamos Maki y yo a Nozomi la hubieran asesinado. Ella solo volvió a sonreír, aunque Eli le llamó la atención.

–Eli-chan –dijo Honoka llegando rápidamente a la mesa de nosotras.

– ¿Qué sucede Honoka?

–Me acaba de decir la mamá de Umi que ya ellas casi se van. ¿Vamos a darles nuestro regalo?

Eli nos miró a todas que asentimos. Le sonrió a Honoka y ella se marchó buscando a la mamá de Umi. Eli nos miró y sonrió.

–Vamos chicas.

Salimos al jardín primero. Maki se dirigió al piano que aún estaba ahí y comenzó a estirar sus dedos. Nozomi, Eli y Rin comenzaron a acomodar unas sillas para que nos sentáramos. Todos los invitados comenzaron a salir al jardín. Umi y Kotori venían con Honoka.

–Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, queremos darles un regalo, a ambas.

–Honoka…

–Honoka-chan…

–Chicas, de parte de μ's, felicidades –dijo Eli y miró a Maki.

Las notas comenzaron a salir del piano, llenando nuevamente el jardín de música, como horas antes lo había hecho en la ceremonia, pero estas notas eran diferentes, eran especiales. La melodía de Snow Halation comenzó a llenarnos también el alma. Las siete comenzamos a cantar, solo para Umi y Kotori. Las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, las lágrimas caían con fuerza, pero sus hermosas sonrisas no se borraban.

Cuando Maki terminó de tocar el último acorde, todos los demás invitados comenzaron a aplaudir. Sentí las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y al mirar a las demás, todas estaban llorando igual que yo. Kotori y Umi se acercaron a nosotras.

–Chicas… –comenzó a decir Kotori, pero el llanto no la dejaba hablar. Umi ni siquiera lo intentó. Eli se secó las lágrimas.

–Umi, Kotori, de verdad, de todo corazón, queremos que sean mucho, mucho más felices de lo que ya son.

–Eli…

–Ara, si seguimos así, seguiremos llorando –dijo Nozomi, secando sus lágrimas también. Yo suspiré.

–Se supone que esto es una celebración, así que deberíamos dejar de llorar. Hanayo, Rin.

Las dos asintieron y se secaron las lágrimas. Umi y Kotori abrieron los brazos y todas nos abrazamos fuertemente, las nueve como un solo ser. Nuevamente más aplausos de todos los demás invitados llenaron todo el lugar.

–Chicas, muchas gracias por esto. Ha sido… el mejor regalo de bodas.

–Umi-chan tiene razón, chicas. Gracias.

Nos separamos con lágrimas y sonrisas en los rostros. Nozomi sonrió y miró a la pareja.

–Bueno, deberíamos ir preparando el arroz.

– ¿El arroz? –preguntaron ellas. Eli asintió.

–Sí. Es tradición arrojarle arroz a la pareja de recién casados. Nosotras trajimos un poco.

– ¡No! ¡El arroz no! –gritó Hanayo y todas comenzamos a reír.

* * *

Y bien, ahora sí... complacidos. Espero que les guste, me costó mucho poder demostrar lo que sienten esas dos tsunderes, pero gracias al Nozomi power pude hacerlo, jajaja.

Chistes aparte, espero que disfruten el capitulo, que lo lean y que lo comenten. Un abrazo a todos y todas los que leen esta historia, ya queda menos.


	66. Chapter 66

–Kotori, ¿estás segura de esto? –dije con algo de temor, mientras ella tapaba mis ojos y caminábamos juntas.

–Confía en mi Umi-chan, confía en mí.

–Yo confío ciegamente en ti Kotori… pero, me asusta no saber que tramas.

Kotori soltó una risita muy coqueta y se pegó más a mi espalda, sin soltar mis ojos. Habíamos llegado al edificio donde nuestro departamento quedaba. Solo dos días atrás habíamos venido a firmar el contrato acompañados de la mamá de Kotori. Aún no estaba ni amueblado ni nada, pero Kotori insistió que viniéramos aquí.

–Kotori…

–Umi-chan, estira tu mano.

Le hice caso y sentí la puerta. Bajé la mano al pomo y abrí. Ella volvió a empujarme lentamente para que entrara y supuse que empujó la puerta con su pie para cerrarla, ya que no soltó sus manos de mis ojos.

–Lista Umi-chan… –me susurró al oído, haciendo que me diera escalofríos.

–Kotori… –suspiré–. Estoy lista.

Kotori apartó sus manos de mis ojos. Comencé a abrirlos despacio, encontrando la habitación, el salón, a media luz. Había muebles, había pétalos de flores, había velas. Mi boca se abrió despacio mientras la miraba a ella que sonreía con sus manos en su espalda.

– ¿Cuándo? –dije apenas en un susurro. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

–Ayer… –dijo tomando mis manos–. Mamá y tu papá me ayudaron.

–Kotori…

Ella besó mis labios y comenzó a caminar delante de mí, llevándome con ella, sin soltar mi mano, por el camino de pétalos y velas que había. Llevaba a nuestra pequeña habitación. Cuando doblé en la esquina, vi donde terminaba ese hermoso camino de pétalos, sobre una hermosa cama. Mis ojos se sorprendieron al verla y me detuve en la entrada. Kotori me miró.

–Umi-chan… ¿sucede algo?

–Kotori…

Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos pero respiré para no dejarlas salir, aunque fallé olímpicamente. Kotori se acercó a mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

–Umi-chan… te amo tanto.

–Kotori, yo también te amo… te amo demasiado.

Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez más cariñosamente, más apasionadamente. Ahora ya no tenía reservas, ahora no tenía nada que temer ni pensar, ella era mi esposa, era mi otra mitad. Nos separamos y nos sentamos en la cama.

–Kotori, esto es hermoso.

– ¿De verdad te gustó? Es mi regalo de bodas para ti, mi amada Umi-chan.

–Yo no tengo ninguno para ti Kotori…

Ella negó y me acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa. Despacio me besó levemente los labios, mordiendo el de abajo, sorprendiéndome.

–No necesito un regalo de bodas Umi-chan, porque tú eres mi mayor regalo.

Nos sonreímos, pegando nuestras frentes y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Entrelazamos nuestras manos presionando todos nuestros dedos. La habitación a media luz daba una atmosfera tan pacífica que hacía que todos mis miedos, dudas, desaparecieran.

–Kotori…

–Umi-chan, ¿quieres darte un baño? Estamos cansadas de este día tan maravilloso y sería bueno relajarnos un poco.

–Eh… –me sonrojé–. Está bien. Iré primero.

–Umi-chan… –dijo con tono molesto.

– ¿Qué?

–No te hagas.

Puso una sonrisa malvada y soltó mis manos, lanzándose sobre mí, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por mis costados. Era difícil moverse sobre la cama con esos vestidos de novia tan hermosos que llevábamos puestos, pero ella no dejaba de atacarme.

–Kotori… para, para por favor.

Ella se reía y seguía con su fiero ataque. Al fin pude tomarle las manos y girarme para quedar sobre ella. Teníamos el cabello completamente alborotado, el maquillaje destrozado, pero una sonrisa en la cara. Ella me miró fijamente.

–Me las vas a pagar Kotori. Discúlpate por atacarme así.

–No –y sacó la lengua–. No lo haré.

–Kotori.

Ella rio y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba tan rápido que me hicieron perder el equilibrio y caí sobre ella. Luego sentí sus brazos atrapar mi espalda y sus labios besar los míos. Cuando nos separamos la miré fijamente.

–No entiendo –dije en un susurro–. Nunca me podías ganar en la preparatoria cuando jugábamos a fuerza.

– ¿Será que ahora soy más fuerte? –Dijo en el mismo susurro–. ¿O será que no luchas con todas tus fuerzas?

–No –dije con un puchero–. Yo…

Kotori no me dejó terminar, porque ella nuevamente había besado mis labios. Pensar que ahora me encantaba sentir ese sabor en mi boca, poder sentir esos carnosos labios, su lengua dentro de mi boca. De pronto me separé con temor de ella.

–Kotori, ¿qué haces? –dije algo alarmada y sonrojada.

–Solo bajé el cierre de tu vestido.

–Pero si la bajas más… –y mi rubor subió a todo lo que daba. Ella sonrió y se detuvo.

–Umi-chan, me encanta cuando te avergüenzas. Eres la mujer más dulce que conozco.

–Kotori, no digas eso…

Ella suspiró y se sentó en la cama, ayudándome a sentarme. Nos miramos unos segundos, hasta que suspiró una vez más y se puso de pie.

–Ve primero a bañarte Umi-chan. Yo iré a… iré a…

–Kotori… –lucía nerviosa y triste a la vez.

–Iré a apagar las velas de la sala. No vaya a hacerse un incendio en nuestra casa.

Me sentí mal. Ella se alejó a la puerta de la habitación y justo cuando iba a salir de la misma, me arme de todo el valor que tenía y la llamé con fuerza.

– ¡Kotori espera! –Ella se detuvo, pero no se giró, seguía dándome la espalda–. Mírame, por favor.

Ella despacio comenzó a girar. Trató de dibujar su hermosa sonrisa, pero si notaba algo de tristeza en su rostro. Vamos Umi, ella es tu esposa ahora, no le falles, podría ser la única vez.

Subí mi mano y tomé el cierre del vestido que ya estaba por la mitad y terminé de bajarlo. Como la habitación seguía solo iluminada por las velas, ella pareció no darse cuenta de lo que yo hacía y solo esperaba en silencio, sonriendo. Cuando terminé de bajar el cierre, sentí como el vestido se aflojaba y caía a mis pies. Kotori abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

Sentí mi rostro arder, y una presión en mi cabeza. Instintivamente, mis brazos comenzaron a moverse para tapar mi pecho desnudo. Mis manos, se colocaban sobre mis braguitas de algodón blanco. Kotori cerró la boca que había abierto y rápidamente comenzó a mover la cabeza, como buscando algo.

–Kotori…

Encontró algo y se acercó a mí corriendo, colocándolo sobre mí.

–Umi-chan, no. No lo hagas si no estás lista –dijo abrazándome. No pude evitar reírme.

–Kotori.

La alejé un poco, y aunque aún estaba sonrojada, la besé con pasión, sorprendiéndola. Ella dejó caer la tela que había encontrado y me abrazó. Pude sentir sus manos suaves recorrer mi espalda. Cuando nos separamos, bajé la mirada.

–Umi-chan…

–Kotori, te amo, y quiero entregarme a ti, en cuerpo y alma. Estoy avergonzada, la verdad, porque, aunque no es la primera vez que nos vemos desnudas… si es la primera vez que… bueno que lo hago solo para ti.

–Umi-chan, ¿estás segura? Yo no quiero forzarte. Soy feliz con solo tenerte a mi lado.

–Pero ahora… te pusiste triste.

–Me puse triste, es verdad, porque quería bañarme contigo. Quería seguir a tu lado.

Sé que me sonrojé mucho, mucho más, y eso hizo reír a Kotori. Ella besó mi nariz, y escuché con bajaba el cierre de su vestido. Lentamente se lo quitó, quedando en ropa interior. Tomó mi mano y caminamos despacio hasta el baño. Terminamos de quitarnos lo que quedaba de prendas en nosotras y nos metimos a la bañera con agua caliente. Kotori se recostó en la bañera y me atrajo hacia ella.

Mi espalda chocó contra sus grandes y bien formados pechos. Sus brazos me abrazaron y mi cabeza descansó sobre su hombro. Ella colocó su rostro junto al mío.

–Aún me cuesta creer que te tenga aquí entre mis brazos, mi amor. Que al fin, el sueño de mi vida se haga realidad.

–Pensé que tu mayor sueño era ser diseñadora de modas –le contesté en un puchero. Ella sonrió.

–Eso era antes de que me enamorara de Umi-chan.

–Nunca te lo he preguntado Kotori. ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

Ella se quedó en silencio. Podía ver su rostro a mi lado, incluso sentir su respiración caliente en mi mejilla. Me abrazó más fuerte y suspiró.

–Siempre me pareciste increíble Umi-chan, desde que te conocí.

– ¿Qué podía tener de increíble Kotori, si era una niña miedosa y retraída?

–No lo sé. Solo que eras increíble para mí. Pero me comenzaste a gustar cuando teníamos doce años, y fuimos al festival del templo Kanda. Fui la primera vez que usamos un Kimono.

–Lo recuerdo. Honoka tuvo que comprar un lazo ya hecho, porque no tenía a nadie que le ayudara a hacerlo.

–Sí. Ese día, cuando te vi en ese Kimono color azul, sentí mariposas en el estómago, y me faltaba la respiración. Y me puse peor, cuando tomaste mi mano para correr detrás de Honoka.

–Sudabas –dije tomando su mano–. Sudabas y no sabía por qué, ya que la noche era muy fría. Pero no te pregunté nada, ¿verdad?

–Sí, si me preguntaste. Me preguntaste si estaba enferma. Yo no te respondí, porque ni yo sabía que me pasaba. Con el tiempo fue que lo supe.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo me recosté mejor en ella y sus brazos me abrazaron más fuerte. El agua caliente me estaba dando sueño, así que cerré brevemente los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tal vez solo fueron segundos, pero sentí una enorme paz en mí, una tranquilidad absoluta.

"Umi-chan" escuchaba a lo lejos, "Umi-chan" lo decía una hermosa voz. Sentí una caricia y despacio abrí los ojos. Pude ver el techo de nuestro cuarto de baño, y sentí el agua rodeando mi cuerpo, la espuma del jabón alrededor mío, la suave piel de Kotori rozando la mía.

–Perdón mi pajarito, me quedé dormida –dijo enderezando un poco mi cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste Umi-chan?

Repasé lo que acababa de decir y me sonrojé por completo. Me hundí en el agua por completo, solo dejando mis ojos sobre ella. Kotori asomó su cabeza sobre mí.

– ¿Umi-chan?

Salieron unas burbujas del agua donde traté de hablar, lo que hizo reír a Kotori. Era una risa tan, tan hermosa, que la hacía lucir como un ángel. ¿De verdad Kotori era tan hermosa? Qué tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Salí del agua y me puse frente a ella. El sonrojo aún no se me quita, y la voz me tiembla, pero comencé a hablar lentamente.

–Kotori… tú eres mi pajarito, mi pequeño pajarito.

– ¡Umi-chan!

Kotori se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza, hundiéndonos en el agua. Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, en un beso muy apasionado. Mis manos tomaron su cintura, mientras ella aferraba mi cabello. Nos separamos para respirar, y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello. Un enorme calor comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo, un calor increíblemente agradable. No sé cómo, mi vergüenza comenzó a desaparecer mientras bajaba mis manos a su trasero. Tenía una forma tan redonda y perfecta, era suave pero a la vez firme. Kotori se pegó más a mí, y sus pechos presionaron los míos con fuerza. Pude sentir sus pezones completamente duros tocar mi piel, y eso me hizo ruborizarme mucho, mucho más.

–Umi-chan, tu cuerpo se está poniendo muy caliente –dijo levantando su mirada a mis ojos. Yo desvié la mirada nerviosa.

– ¿De… de verdad? Debe ser el agua –dije con una risa nerviosa. Kotori sonrió con malicia.

–Umi-chan, el agua está ya helada, así que no es eso.

–Entonces… ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Tal vez voy a enfermar?

–Umi-chan…

Hizo un puchero mirándome fijamente. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba excitada, estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido nunca, estaba deseando más, deseando a Kotori. La miré a los ojos y subí mis manos por su espalda.

–Tu piel también se está poniendo caliente Kotori.

–Y es por tu culpa Umi-chan, por tus caricias y besos. Por qué te deseo mucho.

Sonreí. La besé y logré girarla dentro de la bañera, quedando ella debajo de mí. Con una determinación que yo no sabía que tenía, subí mi mano izquierda y comencé a acariciar su seno derecho. Lo presioné, sintiendo lo suave que era. Kotori lanzó un gemido tan lindo que la hizo sonrojar.

–Perdón Kotori… no debí…

–No Umi-chan. No te preocupes. Yo soy tuya ahora, y tú eres mía.

Asentí y bajé mi rostro a su pecho. Me introduje su pezón en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo, mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su otro seno. Kotori aferraba mi cabeza, evitando que lo sacara de mi boca. Su piel sabía tan bien, o era el sabor del jabón, pero me gustaba. Apoyé mejor mi cuerpo, metiendo mis piernas entre las piernas de Kotori. El roce de mi rodilla con su parte más íntima, hizo que ella gritara y tirara de mi cabello.

–Umi-chan… Umi-chan…

Bajé mi mano, recorriendo el firme abdomen de Kotori, hasta llevarlo a su montecito. Pude sentir lo caliente que estaba su entrada, mientras mis dedos buscaban entrada en ella. Kotori se retorcía de manera lenta, soltando gemidos que trataba de ocultar detrás de sus manos.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga mi pajarito?

–Hazlo Umi-chan, hazlo…

Metí mi cabeza entre el agua y pasé mi lengua sobre su intimidad. Ese acto hizo salir algo caliente de ella, mezclándose con el agua. Saqué la cabeza con una sonrisa, buscando su mirada, pero ella miraba hacia el techo, mordiendo su mano. Despacio volví a acariciar con mis dedos su clítoris, y después introduje uno en ella.

–Está muy caliente Kotori…

–No digas eso Umi-chan… me da vergüenza.

Reí al escucharla. Kotori era como yo, pero ella podía superar su timidez más fácilmente. Me acerqué a sus labios y los besé con fuerza. Ella me abrazó, mientras yo seguía metiendo dos de mis dedos en ella. Kotori rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas, atrayéndome a ella.

–Kotori, así no puedo moverme –dije. Ella mordió mi oreja, algo que hizo que el calor que tenía, bajara a mi vientre.

–Yo también quiero tocar a mi Umi-chan, pero ella se aleja de mí.

Sentí su mano en mi pecho, presionando mi pezón con sus dedos. Eso me hizo soltar un grito y sacar mi mano de ella, buscando cubrir mis pechos, pero Kotori era más astuta, hundiéndose en el agua, y atrayéndome con ella. Unos segundos después, sacamos la cabeza las dos, buscando aire.

–Perdón Umi-chan –dijo, mirándome fijamente algo preocupada. Yo respiré profundo y dirigí mi mano a mi cicatriz.

–No pasa nada Kotori.

Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y la acarició. Luego apartó mi mano y comenzó a acariciar la cicatriz, lentamente. Se agachó y la besó tiernamente, recostándose sobre ella.

–Umi-chan, te amo.

–Kotori…

–Te amo, y haré todo, todo lo posible para que tengas un corazón nuevo. No quiero que lo nuestro dure poco, quiero que sea eterno.

–Kotori… –y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla. Ella también lloraba, porque podía sentir las lágrimas caer en mi pecho.

–Aquí lo escucho… tu corazón hermoso, latiendo.

–Latiendo por ti mi amor. Por eso es que late, porque ahora tengo un motivo más para vivir. Y eso eres tu mi pajarito –y nos besamos nuevamente.

¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? No es dolor, ni molestia. Es una especie de paz, una especie de calma. Un calor tan cálido, que me asusta. Pongo mis manos en mi pecho, sobre mi cicatriz, y siento mi corazón latir. Sonrió y suspiro. Miro a mi izquierda.

Kotori duerme tan plácidamente, su cabello brillante baja por su dulce rostro, sus labios entre abiertos, respirando lentamente. La manta cubre su cuerpo, aún desnudo, pero marca su figura. Sonrió, recordando cómo mis manos recorrieron ese cuerpo. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, bañando nuestra cama.

–Kotori… si tengo que morir pronto, no me importará hacerlo en tus brazos. Eres todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme completa.

Ella se mueve pero no se despierta, simplemente balbucea un poco, algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Sonrió y me quedo mirándola durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Ella lo hizo conmigo, cuando vigilaba mi sueño en el hospital.

A mi pesar, quito mi mirada de ella y la centro sobre mis rodillas, donde tengo un bloc de notas. Desde que había despertado, había sentido la necesidad de escribir, de plasmar mis sentimientos hacia mi esposa.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar, moviéndose por la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Despacio lo tomo, tratando de no despertar a Kotori.

– ¿Aló?

–Umi-chan, no te desperté, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no Honoka. Sabes que siempre despierto temprano.

–Pero pensé que como era tu luna de miel, ibas a aprovechar mejor tú tiempo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Honoka? –preguntó sonrojada, porque había entendido el sentido que mi amiga quería darle a lo que dijo. Ella rio un poco.

–Olvídalo Umi-chan. Olvídalo.

–Honoka… –suspiré con una sonrisa–. ¿Para qué llamas?

–Bueno… para saber si están bien, en especial tu Umi-chan. Maki-chan está preocupada de que… bueno…

–Yo no estoy preocupada Honoka, no mientas de esa manera.

–Pero es la verdad Maki-chan nya. Tu dijiste ayer que Umi-chan no debería sobrepasarse con Kotori-chan haciendo nya… –y comenzó a llorar–. ¿Por qué me pegas nya?

–Honoka, ¿estás con todas? –pregunté asustada. Ella volvió a reír nerviosa.

–Bueno… solo faltan Eli-chan y Nico-chan. Pensamos ir a divertirnos un poco hoy y las estamos esperando.

–Ara, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche Umi-chan? ¿Llena de lujuria y pasión? –dijo Nozomi en voz muy alta, logrando que me sonrojara una vez más.

–Eso no se pregunta Nozomi-chan –escuché la tímida voz de Hanayo.

– ¿Por qué no pequeña Hanayo? La luna de miel es para…

–Cállate Nozomi, por favor –gritó Maki– Umi-chan, no le hagas caso.

–Aburridas mojigatas –susurró la voz molesta y aburrida de Nozomi.

No sé por qué, pero me entraron unas ganas enormes de reír. Tuve que taparme la boca para no despertar a Kotori. Cuando pude controlarme, hablé despacio.

–Estoy bien chicas. Gracias por su preocupación, de verdad. Kotori aún duerme, ya sabes que ella es más perezosa que yo.

–Nos alegra escucharlo Umi-chan –dijo Nozomi alegremente.

– ¿A qué hora se van Umi-chan? –preguntó Hanayo en su tono bajo. Suspiré.

–Bueno, el tiquete dice que el avión sale a las dos. Así que supongo que un poco antes.

–Lástima que no van a estar para recibir el año nuevo con todas nya. Pensamos ir al templo a dar gracias.

–Lo sé Rin-chan. A Kotori y a mí también nos entristece no poder estar con ustedes esta noche, pero…

–No te preocupes Umi-chan. Cuando vuelvan, volveremos a ir todas –dijo Honoka, enérgica como siempre. Sonreí.

–Honoka tiene razón Umi-chan –dijo Maki con su serio tono de voz– Ahora, tú y tu esposa deben solo pensar en ustedes y divertirse. Que sea una semana muy especial para las dos.

–Y con respecto al contrato con la empresa, no se preocupen por eso –agregó Nozomi–. Nosotras nos haremos cargo y se los haremos saber.

–Chicas, gracias de verdad.

–Y recuerda Umi-chan. Kei te dio el nombre y el número de un doctor amigo suyo ahí en Corea. No dudes en llamarlo si sientes algo, por mínimo que sea.

–Maki-chan, no le digas eso nya. Ya la vas a asustar.

–Pero tenía que decírselo, es importante.

–Gracias Maki. Lo tendré siempre presente. Gracias por tu preocupación.

–Bueno Umi-chan, no te quitamos más tiempo. Le diremos a Eli-chan y Nico-chan que todo está bien.

–Honoka…

– ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

–No… descuida. Te lo diré luego.

Todas se despidieron. Sonreí y terminé la llamada. Me sentí muy feliz de ver lo mucho que le importábamos Kotori y yo a ellas. Coloqué mi teléfono nuevamente en la mesa al lado de la cama y cuando me giré, los ojos de Kotori estaban fijos en mí.

– ¡Kotori!

– ¿Eran las chicas? –preguntó sonriendo. Asentí lentamente–. ¿Querían saber cómo pasamos la noche?

–No digas eso Kotori… solo querían, saber que estábamos bien.

Kotori dirigió su mirada a mis piernas, donde estaba mi bloc de notas. Iba a tomarlo y lo quité rápidamente, sorprendiéndola. Ella me miró.

–No quiero que lo veas aún –dije con un puchero, escondiéndolo detrás de mi espalda–. Es… es mi regalo de bodas para ti.

–¿Un regalo?

–Hace mucho que no escribo nada… pero quiero… hacerte una canción.

Kotori sonrió y se lanzó sobre mí, besando una vez más mis labios con mucho, mucho amor.

* * *

Bueno, para que vean que no soy malo, todo sigue bien con nuestra querida Umi. Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo, y lo comenten. Ya quedan menos para el final. Por cierto, no me imagino lo que sería tener una amiga como Nozomi. Jajaja.

Un abrazo.


	67. Chapter 67

Corro a todo lo que mis piernas me dan, ya que solo tenía una hora de tiempo para reunirme con mis amigas. Era el primer día laboral del año, después de las vacaciones de fin de año, y tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, así que el único momento que podía usar para reunirme con ellas era mi hora de almuerzo. Incluso, crucé la calle con semáforo en rojo y tuve que esquivar varios vehículos.

Un dolor ya se estaba clavando en mis costillas, pero no podía detenerme. Me hubiera gustado tener un horario como el de Nico-chan, que entraba a trabajar hasta las dos de la tarde, o tener la dicha de mis otras amigas, que aún no trabajaban.

Llegué a la última esquina y giré casi cayéndome al suelo. Al fondo divisé a seis personas reunidas. Una de ellas comenzó a mover su mano al ver que yo me acercaba.

– ¡Kayo-chin! –grité cuando me lancé sobre ella. Las piernas ya no me daban y sentía mi corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho. Ella me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

–Rin-chan…

Trataba de recuperar mi aliento, respirando con la boca abierta. Eli-chan sonrió y acarició mi cabeza con cariño.

–Que buena condición física tienes Rin-chan.

Sonreí, pero aún no podía hablar. Kayo-chin soltó nuestro abrazo con cuidado, verificando que ya no me fuera a caer al suelo.

–Hubieras tomado un taxi Rin –dijo Nico-chan enarcando una ceja–. Te hubiera traído más rápido y menos fatigada.

–Rin no tiene dinero para gastar en taxis nya. A Rin le pagan hasta fin de mes.

Todas rieron con mi comentario. Honoka-chan y Eli-chan se miraron fijamente y la rubia asintió. Honoka-chan tomó aire y habló fuerte y claro.

–Bien chicas. Estamos aquí y vamos a subir y vamos a firmar el contrato y vamos a volver a cantar. Hoy μ's volverá a brillar.

– ¿En este edificiote es donde trabajaremos? –pregunté mirando el enorme edificio frente a nosotras. Nico-chan me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

–No seas idiota Rin. Estas son solo las oficinas de la empresa. Nosotras apenas si pasaremos por aquí.

–No tenías que pegarle Nico-chan –me defendió Kayo-chin. Nico-chan solo soltó un suspiro.

–Bien Elichi, Honochi, cuando ustedes digan.

Nozomi-chan les sonrió a las dos y ellas asintieron. Despacio avanzaron delante, seguidas de Nico-chan y de Maki-chan. Kayo-chin terminó de soltarme por completo y me sonrió.

–Ya estás mejor Rin-chan –le asentí con una sonrisa.

–Ara, no piensan besarse. Es lo que he estado esperando todo este rato.

Nozomi-chan nos sonreía con sus manos en la espalda. Kayo-chin y yo nos sonrojamos por completo y desviamos nuestras miradas.

–Nozomi, chicas, que están esperando.

Eli-chan nos miraba desde la puerta de vidrio. Nozomi-chan nos guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar. Miré a mi Kayo-chin que sonrió y comenzamos a seguirla.

Quedé impresionada de ver el tamaño gigante de la recepción de ese lugar. Nunca había visto algo así, lleno de lujo, de brillo. No podía cerrar mi boca mientras miraba los acabados de cada espacio en el techo o las escaleras. De pronto sentí que tomaban mi mano con fuerza.

–Kayo-chin, ¿qué sucede?

Ella se pegó más a mí y señaló hacia el frente. Muchas personas, todas vestidas elegantemente, con gafetes en sus pechos nos miraban fijamente. Hablaban entre ellas y algunos sonreían ampliamente. Noté que Nozomi-chan y Maki-chan también caminaban algo nerviosas, incluso Nico-chan miraba hacia todos lados aceleradamente. Honoka-chan miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa. Llegamos al mostrador y la secretaria nos miró sorprendida.

–Buenos días señorita –dijo Eli-chan en un tono tan educado y firme–. Venimos a ver a Fumiko, tenemos una cita con ella.

–Eh… –nos miraba fijamente–. Sus identificaciones por favor.

Todas comenzamos a sacar nuestras identificaciones. Honoka-chan incluso hizo un comentario de que no la había olvidado. Luego de unos minutos ella nos las regresó junto a unos gafetes y tomó el teléfono. Las personas seguían observándonos fijamente.

– ¿Alguien puede decirme que les sucede? –preguntó Maki-chan con un evidente tono de molestia.

Eli-chan y Honoka-chan se miraron y rieron. Cuando iban a hablar, la voz de la recepcionista se los impidió.

–Eh, señoritas, en un momento vendrá Fumiko. Si lo desean, pueden esperan por allá.

Eli-chan asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar señalado. Todas la seguimos en silencio. Todas comenzamos a ponernos el gafete, yo sobre mi chaqueta. Cuando nos sentamos, Maki-chan volvió a encararla fijamente.

–Eli… ¿qué está sucediendo?

–Maki, chicas, lo que…

Pero no pudo terminar porque dos de las mujeres que nos estaban observando se habían acercado y nos hacían reverencias. Una de ellas habló.

–Eh… son μ's, ¿verdad? ¿Podrían regalarme un autógrafo?

Eli-chan miró a Honoka-chan que asintió y eso desató toda una locura en el lobby del edificio. Más personas se nos acercaron y comenzaron a pedirnos fotos, firmas e incluso, algunos chicos querían nuestros números de teléfono. Kayo-chin casi se desmaya de la congoja, y Maki-chan se puso muy nerviosa. Solo Nico-chan parecía disfrutarlo demasiado. Unos minutos después, apareció Fumiko-chan y se sonó la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

–Oigan, oigan, oigan –dijo con voz fuerte–. Esto no es un mercado, ni un evento. Dejen a las chicas tranquilas.

Las personas comenzaron a alejarse, algunos molestos con Fumiko-chan. Ella nos miró fijamente y dibujó una sonrisa algo forzada según yo.

–Hola chicas. Feliz año nuevo.

–Feliz año nuevo para ti también Fumiko.

–Es un placer verlas de nuevo chicas –y nos miró. Todas sonreímos–. ¿Y quién eres tú?

Fumiko-chan me miró fijamente enarcando una ceja. Todas las demás comenzaron a reír.

–De verdad nadie me reconoce nya. Voy a tener que cortarme el cabello nya.

–No Rin-chan, no lo hagas, que así estás muy hermosa –dijo Kayo-chin apresuradamente. Yo me sonrojé, pero noté a las demás chicas negándome, en especial Maki-chan.

–Perdona Hoshizora-chan, es que de verdad luces muy diferente. Bien, si gustan seguirme.

Ella comenzó a caminar y las demás comenzamos a seguirla. Aún había personas que nos tomaban fotografías y nos saludaban con su mano. Llegamos al ascensor y Fumiko-chan presionó el botón del piso ocho. Noté que Eli-chan enarcaba una ceja.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–No creerás Ayase-san que nos íbamos a reunir en la cafetería luego del alboroto que han causado. La sala de juntas es mejor.

– ¿Alguien podría explicarme que fue lo que acaba de pasar? –preguntó Maki-chan mirando a las demás. Honoka-chan sonrió.

–Nada extraño Maki-chan. Lo mismo nos pasó a Eli-chan y a mí la primera vez que vinimos.

–Nishikino-chan, μ's sigue siendo un grupo conocido y famoso, aunque ustedes no estén en activo. Y aquí en esta empresa, tienen demasiados fans.

–Eso no puede ser cierto –dijo Nico-chan seriamente–. Entonces dices que seguimos siendo famosas.

Ella asintió justo en el momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrían. Entramos todas y en unos segundos ya salíamos en otro piso. No había nada en ese lugar, solo tres enormes puertas de madera. Fumiko-chan entró por la del centro y todas la seguimos. Llegamos a un cuarto enorme, con una gran mesa en el centro, rodeada de unas veinte sillas. Por el enorme ventanal se podía ver la ciudad de Tokyo y muy a lo lejos el Monte Fuji. Todas teníamos una expresión de sorpresa en nuestro rostro.

–Tomen asiento donde gusten.

Sin decirnos nada entre nosotras, fuimos a una parte de la mesa y nos sentamos, tres de un lado y cuatro del otro lado de la mesa. Fumiko-chan se sentó al lado de Eli-chan y colocó una enorme cantidad de carpetas sobre la mesa. Miró su reloj un momento y abrió una especie de libro grueso.

Todas nos miramos, porque ya pasaban los segundos y no nos decía nada, solo anotaba algo en ese enorme libro. Nico-chan, que estaba sentada frente a Eli-chan y Honoka-chan las miró con una ceja levantada. Honoka-chan negó levantando los hombros.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró un hombre, vestido de traje gris, con el cabello cortó color negro y gafas cuadradas sobre su larga nariz. Fumiko-chan al verlo entrar se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. El hombre se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a la cabecera, algo alejado de nosotras.

–Este… –dijo Honoka-chan mirando a Fumiko-chan, ella señaló al hombre que nos miraba fijamente.

–Chicas, él es el CEO de la compañía, el señor Takayuki Yoshii, y nos acompañará en la reunión de hoy.

Todas miramos al hombre que solo movió levemente la cabeza. Miré a Kayo-chin, sentada a mi lado y ella me negó despacio. Fumiko-chan volvió a sentarse y entrelazó las manos mirando a Eli-chan.

–Eh… Fumiko, gracias por recibirnos así, tan de repente.

–No te preocupes Ayase-san, chicas. Esperaba que tuvieran una respuesta pronto, luego de ver la revista.

– ¿Cuándo sale a la venta? –preguntó Nozomi-chan.

–Está programada para la siguiente semana. De hecho, ya está en impresión.

Todas nos miramos y sonreímos, a excepción de Maki-chan que seguía mirando al hombre al otro lado de la mesa mientras jugaba con su cabello. Honoka-chan amplió su sonrisa.

–Entonces Fumiko, podríamos hablar acerca de…

–Honoka-chan, antes de hablar de eso, quiero… queremos preguntarles algo.

– ¿Preguntarnos algo? –dijo Nico-chan y todas nos miramos.

– ¿Por qué nos mintieron?

El tono de voz de Fumiko-chan fue tan lúgubre, que sentí como si el aire de la sala hubiera escapado por la ventana, o si el aire acondicionado hubiera bajado hasta cero. Mi mirada se dirigió a mis amigas, pero lo que llamó más mi atención fue la fría mirada del hombre. Eli-chan habló nerviosa.

– ¿Mentirte? Perdona Fumiko, ¿a qué te refieres?

Fumiko-chan sacó una carpeta de debajo de todos los papeles y la abrió por la mitad. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar despacio, sin variar el tono.

–Como ya habíamos hablado antes, y realmente queremos ayudarlas, comencé a agilizar trámites para que pudieran debutar lo más rápidamente posible, así que comencé a recabar información de cada una. Parte de esa información es su información médica.

Fue como si nos hubieran dado un shock eléctrico a todas. Nos habíamos enderezado y noté mis músculos tensos. Eli-chan abrió la boca, pero Fumiko-chan siguió hablando impasible.

–La mayoría de ustedes está bien físicamente, solo encontré datos de Ayase-san que ya conocía, de tu pierna. También encontré datos de Yazawa-san de un accidente con un camión. Pero no sabía nada de Minami-san y Sonoda-san.

–Fumiko… nosotras… –intentó hablar Honoka-chan.

–Minami-san fue diagnosticada hace dos años con una anorexia nerviosa que la llevó a padecer de anemia. No hay exámenes recientes que indiquen que está bien. Y el caso de Sonoda-san…

Fumiko-chan al fin guardó silencio y nos encaró. Todas estábamos pálidas, con la boca seca. Eli-chan iba a hablar, pero fue Maki-chan la que se adelantó, con un tono algo rudo y seco.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar Fumiko?

–Queremos saber el estado de salud de Sonoda-san.

–Pues es exactamente como dice el expediente que revisaste. Umi padece de una cardiopatía isquémica que ha deteriorado una de las válvulas de su corazón. Eso ya le produjo un infarto hace dos años, pero ahora se está recuperando.

– ¿Está segura señorita?

El hombre habló con voz fuerte. Todas lo miramos, incluso Fumiko. A Maki-chan le comenzó a temblar el labio.

–Cla… claro que estoy segura. Soy la enfermera a cargo de ella.

–Pues el doctor Ibayashi no comparte su misma opinión.

–Kei…

– ¿A qué se refiere señor? –preguntó Nozomi con un tono preocupado de voz. El hombre se acomodó mejor en su silla pero no respondió la pregunta, lo hizo Fumiko-chan.

–Hablamos con él hace dos días. Al parecer, Sonoda-san sufrió una recaída antes de navidad, recaída que lastimó más su corazón. Él no cree que ella pueda vivir más de tres meses.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritamos todas, menos Maki-chan que bajó la mirada.

–Maki, ¿tu sabias esto? –le preguntó Nico-chan tomándola del brazo para que la mirara–. ¿Tú lo sabías?

Maki-chan no contestó, pero su silencio era muy evidente. Kayo-chin se llevó las manos al pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

–Kayo-chin…

–Entonces… Umi-chan…

–No lo digas Hanayo –le gritó Nico-chan–. No lo pienses siquiera.

–Por eso ella quiso renunciar… –murmuró Eli-chan. Todas la miramos.

–Elichi… ¿qué dijiste?

Eli-chan negó y tragó fuertemente. Fumiko nos miraba fijamente, sosteniendo una hoja a medio pasar. Miró levemente al hombre y volvió a hablar.

–Lo siento si les dije algo que no debían de saber.

–Lo debíamos de saber –dijo Honoka-chan con cierto tono de rencor mirando a Maki-chan. Ella bajó más la mirada y cruzó los brazos.

– ¿Y dónde están ellas? ¿Minami-san y Sonoda-san?

–Ellas están de luna de miel nya –y me tapé la boca después de eso. Todas me miraron, sorprendidas, pero la mirada del hombre fue la que me dio más miedo, fría y calculadora.

–Explíquese señorita –me dijo haciendo un leve gesto con su mano. Yo no quitaba las manos de mi boca, y miré a Kayo-chin buscando ayuda, pero ella estaba pálida y balbuceaba.

–No es lo que escuchó –dijo Eli-chan apresuradamente–. Ellas solo están de viaje, de… de vacaciones y…

–Eres muy mala mentirosa Ayase-san –dijo Fumiko seriamente. Nozomi-chan dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–Te lo he dicho miles de veces Elichi.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó el hombre. Maki-chan no soportó más y se puso de pie.

– ¿A qué vienen todos estos cuestionamientos? Se supone que veníamos a firmar un contrato para cantar, no a revelar nuestra vida privada.

–Maki… siéntate… –le dijo Nico-chan en un susurro. El hombre sonrió y entrelazó las manos frente a él.

–Señorita Nishikino, de entre todas, pensé que usted era la que mejor entendía este negocio, ya que su tía fue una gran Idol, tiempo atrás.

–Si pero… –el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras.

–Desde el momento en que una chica o un chico firma un contrato con una empresa como está, su vida privada pasa a ser nuestra. Nosotros controlamos lo que sale a la luz y lo que no. Permitimos que vean lo que queremos que vean. Y para eso, debemos saberlo todo. Y en el caso de μ's es mucho lo que ponemos en juego al contratarlas como para no saber cosas tan simples como que algunas padecen enfermedades crónicas, o que se casaron en secreto.

Todas abrimos los ojos con sorpresa, incluso Maki-chan se dejó caer en la silla. El hombre se colocó detrás de Eli-chan y sujetó la silla.

– ¿O me equivoco señorita Ayase? Ganadora de concursos de ballet en Rusia, que renunció a los mismos cuando falló por tercera vez una audición. Y que ahora dejó al grupo coreográfico en el que trabajaba para regresar con μ's al lado de su "novia", la señorita Tojou.

Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se miraron, más blancas que la nieve. El hombre entonces se acercó a Honoka-chan y dibujó una leve sonrisa.

–O esperan que no sepamos que la líder de μ's sale con la competencia, la hermosa líder de A-RISE, Kira Tsubasa.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Honoka-chan con un hilo de voz. El hombre no le respondió sino que comenzó a regresar al otro lado de la mesa.

–Cómo ven señoritas, toda esta información pasa a ser de nosotros. Y lastimosamente, el que nos haya ocultado tantas cosas, me decepciona. ¿Usted qué piensa señorita Yazawa?

Todas miramos a Nico-chan. Ella trataba de evitar nuestra mirada, mientras mordía su labio, tanto que una gota de sangre salió levemente.

–Yo…

–Nico-chan…

–Yo lo entiendo señor.

–Nico, ¿qué estás diciendo?

–La verdad Eli. Esto ya lo sabía, porque he pasado tres años intentando ser la Idol que quiero ser. Y he recibido, rechazo tras rechazo.

–Veinticuatro rechazos para ser exactos –dijo Fumiko-chan.

–Pero le hacemos una entrevista a μ's –siguió el hombre caminando al otro lado de la mesa, detrás de nosotras– y todas sus integrantes hablan de cosas maravillosas, pero no dicen nada de enfermedades ni relaciones. Le mienten a sus fans, haciéndoles creer que todo está bien.

–Porque eso es personal nya –dije en un susurro.

–Para ya lo dije, lo personal pasa a ser nuestro pequeña Hoshizora sensei.

– ¿A dónde quiere llegar señor Takayuki? –preguntó Eli-chan en un tono de voz muy serio, el que usaba como presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

–Sunrise quiere contratar a μ's, ese ha sido mi objetivo desde que quedé embelesado por su talento y su belleza en la final del Love Live. Y si por mí fuera, diría que sí, sin importarme las cosas que me han ocultado, pero… no puedo hacerlo, no por lo menos a todas.

–Eh…

– ¿No le entendemos? –dijo Honoka-chan. Fumiko-chan suspiró.

–Honoka, chicas. No podemos firmarlas a todas.

–Quieres decir…

–No podemos firmar a Sonoda-san en el estado de salud que está. Ella no puede participar de las actividades que se esperan de ustedes como grupo, y…

–No es justo –susurró Honoka-chan.

–Honoka…

– ¡No es justo! –gritó–. Este grupo… está formado por las nueve, μ's somos las nueve.

–Honochi tiene razón. No podemos dejar a Umi-chan por fuera.

–Honoka, Nozomi… entiendan que para la empresa…

–No Fumiko. Entiende tu –dijo Honoka-chan encarándola–. Si no somos todas, parte de esto, no seremos parte de nada.

Honoka-chan salió de la habitación tan rápido que nos sorprendió. Maki-chan se mordió el labio y rápidamente la siguió. Fumiko miró a Eli-chan que tenía la mirada baja.

–Ayase-san…

–Fumiko lo siento, pero creo que Honoka tiene razón. Nunca visualizamos a μ's sin las nueve, no lo vamos a hacer ahora.

–Pero el artículo de la revista…

–Cancélalo. Cancélalo por favor y perdón por todas las molestias que causamos.

Eli-chan se levantó he hizo una reverencia. Miró a las demás y comenzó a salir del salón seguida de Nozomi-chan. Nico-chan nos miró fijamente con una mirada sombría.

–Hanayo, ¿qué piensan hacer ustedes dos? –nos preguntó. Kayo-chin me miró fijamente.

–Rin-chan, vamos –y tomó mi mano. Sonreí y asentí con energía. Nos pusimos de pie, hicimos una reverencia y salimos de la sala. Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan nos esperaban dentro del elevador.

– ¿Y Nico-chií?

–Creo que ella… –pero no terminó de hablar Kayo-chin. Nozomi-chan asintió y presionó el botón que cerró el elevador. Cuando llegamos abajo, un miembro de la seguridad del edificio nos esperaba. No nos dijo nada, solo estiró la mano pidiendo nuestros gafetes y luego nos acompañó a la puerta. Al salir a la calle, Eli-chan nos miró.

–Chicas… no sé qué decir. Creo que tenemos que reunirnos en algún lugar y hablarlo.

– ¿Dónde están Makichi y Honochi?

Todas miramos en las diferentes direcciones, hasta que nos llegó la fuerte voz de Honoka-chan de un callejón cercano. Era una voz molesta, muy fuerte. Nos miramos y corrimos hacia el lugar. Ahí estaba Honoka-chan, caminando de lado a lado frente a Maki-chan que se tapaba la mejilla y miraba hacia el suelo.

– ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Maki?! ¡Por un demonio, es nuestra amiga!

– ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Qué ganaba con decirlo sino podemos hacer nada?!

Honoka-chan pateó algo que había en el suelo con mucha fuerza. Maki-chan solo se hizo un poco pequeña, pegándose más a la pared. Eli-chan se acercó a ellas.

–Honoka, Maki… dejen de discutir. Discutir no nos ayudará en esto.

–Elichi tiene razón, chicas.

Honoka-chan se sentó en una escalera cercana, mientras Maki-chan agarró su mechón de cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.

–Maki-chan –dijo Kayo-chin en un susurro–. ¿Tú de verdad sabías lo de Umi-chan? –ella asintió con tristeza.

–Claro que lo sabía, soy su enfermera. Aunque ella piensa que no lo sé. Kei me lo comunicó al día siguiente por teléfono.

– ¿Es por eso que el doctor fue a hablar con tu padre Maki?

Todas miramos hacia la entrada del callejón. Nico-chan estaba de pie, con los puños cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. Maki-chan la miró sin comprender.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Nico-chan?

–Que tu amigo, el doctor, fue a hablar con tu padre, para pedirle que operara a Umi-chan, pero no pudo convencerlo.

–Kei…

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes Nico-chan? –le pregunté en tono bajo. Ella suspiró.

–Porque yo fui a hacer lo mismo. Nos encontramos ahí, justo el día después de que Umi sufriera la recaída.

–Nico… ¿Fuiste a hablar con él?

–Sí Maki. Fui a hablar con tu padre, fui a casi rogarle que ayudara a Umi, pero me dijo que no y entendí porque no quiere hacerlo, y entendí porque te protege tanto. Y hoy entendí… porque no quiere que seas Idol.

Se formó un silencio bastante incómodo. Las miradas pasaban de una a la otra, pero ninguna se atrevía a decir nada. De pronto, el teléfono de Honoka-chan comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó despacio y su color de piel pasó al pálido más fuerte. Eli-chan se acercó a ella.

–Es… es Kotori. ¿Qué le digo?

–Creo que lo mejor sería la verdad –dijo Nico-chan secamente.

– ¿Cuál verdad Nicochi? ¿La de que no firmamos el contrato porque no quieren firmar a Umi-chan porque está a punto de morir, o la de que Umi-chan está a punto de morir?

–Nozomi-chan… –dijo Kayo-chin en un susurro.

–Eli…

–Dame Honoka.

Eli-chan tomó el teléfono y apretó el botón del altavoz. Con voz algo temblorosa y lanzando un suspiro contestó.

–Aló, Kotori, soy Eli.

–Eli-chan, hola. ¿Y Honoka-chan?

–Eh… está aquí a mi lado… comiendo pan.

Tratamos de sonreír pero a ninguna se le dibujó ni una mueca fea. Kotori-chan si soltó una linda carcajada y suspiró.

– ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Pudieron… firmar?

–Kotori…

–No pudieron, ¿cierto?

Nos miramos todas. Kotori-chan parecía saber algo. Nico-chan se acercó a Eli-chan con paso firme y habló despacio.

–Kotori… ¿sabes algo que nosotras no? Porque acabamos de salir, destruidas de esa… reunión.

–Chicas… mamá nos llamó ayer, y nos dijo que Fumiko… nos investigó a todas. Llamó a mi casa, para hablar conmigo, pero al no encontrarme… habló con mamá.

–Y tu mamá, ¿le dijo todo Kotori-chan? –preguntó Nozomi en voz baja. Escuchamos un asentimiento de Kotori.

–Mamá… le dijo lo de mi enfermedad, y al final le dijo también lo de la enfermedad de Umi y nuestro matrimonio. Fumiko… le dijo que si todo eso era verdad… que no podría poner en riesgo a Umi-chan.

–Kotori…

–Es por eso que Umi-chan y yo… pues…

– ¿Podemos hablar con Umi? –dijo Maki-chan, acercándose a ellas también.

–Chicas… prefiero que no. De hecho, las estoy llamando desde fuera del hotel, mientras ella duerme. Ayer… pasó llorando toda la noche luego de esa llamada de mamá.

– ¿Se culpa? –dijo Nozomi-chan. Todas la miramos.

–Sí –contestó Kotori-chan con un suspiro–. De hecho, quiere volver mañana a Japón. Quiere hablar con ustedes de algo.

– ¿Qué cosa Kotori?

Nico-chan sonó algo ruda, pero nadie le dijo nada. Honoka-chan tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas, por eso no había querido decir nada.

–Eli-chan lo sabe. Pregúntenle a ella. Yo… debo regresar a su lado. Luego hablamos.

Y cortó sin darnos tiempo a decir nada. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, a pesar de que por la calle fuera del callejón la vida continuaba. Suspiré y miré a Eli-chan.

–Eli-chan –ella me miró–. Ahora, adentro, dijiste algo acerca de Umi-chan nya. Algo de renunciar. ¿Es lo que Kotori dijo?

Eli-chan miró a Nozomi-chan que le asintió y suspiró cansada. Asintió un poco y se sentó al lado de Honoka-chan. Le tomó la mano con cariño.

–Chicas… Umi, quiere renunciar a μ's. Ella, se siente como un estorbo, como una carga. Pensaba hacerlo antes de navidad, luego de su recaída. Pero… pero yo la convencí de que no lo hiciera, o por lo menos, que lo pensara. Pero ahora con esto…

Todas teníamos caras largas, todas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos. Nozomi-chan sacó las cartas de su chaqueta y miró la primera. Su suspiro triste e impotente, hizo que Nico-chan se le acercara con enojo.

– ¡Deja de consultar eso Nozomi! –le gritó–. Es por este maldito destino que sale aquí que nos pasa esto. Ya estoy harta, harta.

Le quitó el mazo de cartas a Nozomi-chan y las arrojó con fuerza a la cuneta. El viento comenzó a llevarse las cartas. Nozomi-chan no dijo nada, solo las miraba perdida en ellas.

–Nico-chan… –dijo Maki-chan con un susurro.

–Bueno… si ya no tenemos nada más que hacer, debo ir a trabajar.

No se despidió de nadie, solo salió del callejón en silencio y se perdió a lo lejos. Kayo-chin me miró y tomó mis manos.

–Rin-chan, debes irte también. Tendrás problemas si llegas tarde.

–Ya Rin no tiene ni ganas de trabajar nya… –dije soltando un leve suspiro. Maki-chan se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza.

–Ve Rin. Y come algo de camino o te vas a desmayar más tarde.

– ¿Y ustedes que van a hacer nya?

Ninguna contestó, solo bajaron la mirada con pesar y tristeza. Kayo-chin besó mis manos y yo le asentí, lanzando un suspiro triste. Me acerqué a ella y le besé los labios un poco.

–Yo te llamo más tarde Rin-chan.

Asentí y despacio me despedí de las demás, caminando lejos del callejón, con esa opresión y esas ganas de llorar que tenía en el pecho.

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo, y se acabó la alegría... Espero que les guste el capitulo, y dejen sus comentarios. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Podrán volver de verdad, o el destino está en su contra?

Un abrazo a todos los lectores.


	68. Chapter 68

Me encontraba lavando los platos de la cena, mientras mi padre descansaba en su sofá favorito del salón, leyendo un libro y mi madre terminaba de dar pequeños detalles de costura a las prendas que venderíamos al día siguiente. Mientras fregaba los platos con una lentitud parsimoniosa, recordaba cada pequeño detalle, cada palabra que había sido pronunciada durante la reunión que tuvimos a medio día en aquella agencia de Idols.

Lancé un suspiro triste, y comencé a secar la vajilla, total, ya no podíamos hacer nada. Lograba comprender los intereses de la empresa, es normal y lógico que no se atrevan a firmar a una chica que está enferma, pero también lograba comprender a Honoka-chan y las demás, que no podíamos aceptar que se dejara de lado a una de nosotras.

Pensé en Umi-chan. Su vida ya era un infierno desde hace dos años, y ahora, apenas unos días de que había recuperado su hermosa sonrisa, que había recuperado sus ganas de vivir, aparece esto que la hará sentirse triste y desdichada. ¿De verdad estaría dispuesta a renunciar al grupo?

Escuché el timbre de la casa, por lo que me apresuré a secar mis manos, pero cuando llegué al pasillo que daba a la puerta, ya mi madre había abierto y hablaba amenamente con alguien que se estaba quitando los zapatos y el abrigo.

–Disculpe por venir tan tarde señora, pero necesitaba hablar con Hanayo-chan.

–No te preocupes Nico-chan. Siempre eres bienvenida a esta casa, lo sabes. Hanayo… –y se giró para señalar la cocina pero al verme de pie en el pasillo sonrió–. Ahí estás pequeña, mira quien vino a hablar contigo.

Miré fijamente a Nico-chan que desvió la mirada algo incómoda. Mi madre me sonreía, así que asentí y me acerqué a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde estaba mi habitación.

–Nico-chan, vamos a mi recamara.

–Con permiso –le dijo a mi madre con una reverencia y comenzó a seguirme.

Subimos despacio y llegamos a las únicas tres puertas que habían en el segundo piso. Me dirigí a la de la derecha y entré a mi recamara. Nico-chan se quedó de pie en la entrada.

–Entra Nico-chan –le dije con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y entró despacio cerrando tras ella. Pude notar su rostro de sorpresa, ya que, a pesar que ya ella había venido a mi casa antes, era la primera vez que entraba a mí recamara.

Me senté en la cama y abracé a mi enorme conejo rosa, mientras Nico-chan se sentaba a mi lado. Parecía nerviosa, difícil de verla así, pero lo parecía.

– ¿Y bien Nico-chan?

–Qué bonita habitación Hanayo. Muy a tu estilo.

–Gracias Nico-chan. Eres la primera en verla.

– ¿La primera? ¿Y Rin-chan?

–Rin-chan no cuenta, ella creció aquí, así que no cuenta.

Reímos las dos y eso bajó un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente. Podía imaginar que hacía Nico-chan en mi casa. Podía imaginar por qué estaba frente a mí, pero quería escucharlo de ella. Suspiré y la miré fijamente.

–Eh… Hanayo, yo… quería hablar algo contigo, seriamente.

–Te escucho Nico-chan. ¿Es con respecto a lo que pasó en la tarde, en la reunión?

Nico-chan asintió y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, centrándola en sus manos que entrelazó frente a ella.

–Hanayo… ¿qué piensas de lo que sucedió hoy?

–Bueno… –me mordí el labio y abracé más mi conejo–. La verdad Nico-chan, aún estoy dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a todo. Pasó tan rápido, tan de repente…

– ¿Te sorprendió que nos investigaran? –Negué lentamente.

–Yo… imaginaba que eso iba a pasar. Es normal que la agencia quiera estar al tanto de lo que nos ha sucedido. A muchas Idols les han encontrado cosas ocultas.

–Sí… yo tampoco me sorprendí demasiado. El problema…

– ¿Umi-chan? –dije en un susurro. Ella asintió.

–No pensé que… estuviera tan mal. Y lo peor es que Maki… ella lo sabía.

– ¿De verdad fuiste a hablar con el papá de Maki-chan?

Nico-chan asintió y se acomodó un poco mejor en mi cama. Le ofrecí un enorme pato de peluche para que lo abrazara, haciendo que ella sonriera. Yo me quedé esperando en silencio a que ella continuara.

–Pensé que había una forma de convencerlo de cambiar de parecer, pero… él fue el que me hizo comprender muchas cosas.

– ¿Has hablado con Maki-chan?

–La llamé… apenas terminé la grabación de hoy, pero me dijo que no podía atenderme, que tenía algo que hacer. De seguro se molestó conmigo.

Sonrió levemente. Yo asentí y acomodé mejor mis piernas en la cama, para quedar frente a Nico-chan.

–Hanayo…

–Nico-chan, yo… bueno, estoy preocupada por Umi-chan. Si lo que Fumiko nos dijo es la verdad, pronto podría dejarnos y eso…

–Yo prefiero no pensarlo, porque es doloroso.

Tocaron a mi puerta. Se abrió despacio y asomó mi cabeza mi madre. Traía una bandeja con dos vasos de leche y unas galletas.

–Les traje unas galletitas. Espero que les gusten.

Asentimos y mamá se marchó. Nico-chan tomó su vaso y lo bebió despacio

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer Nico-chan?

– ¿Respecto a lo de Idol? –Asentí bebiendo un poco–. La verdad Hanayo, eso era lo que quería hablar contigo. Quiero que me ayudes.

– ¿Qué te ayude?

–Sí. Yo sé que tú también sueñas con ser Idol, y si te unes a mí… bueno, Fumiko me dijo que aunque no seamos las nueve, ellos quieren un grupo Idol formado por nosotras.

–Nico-chan…

–Sí, sé que suena mal y egoísta, pero es la oportunidad que esperaba. Recordé la vez que Honoka y Umi renunciaron a μ's. Eli-chan nos puso en hiatus y solo tú, Rin-chan y yo estuvimos ensayando.

–Lo recuerdo Nico-chan. Incluso escribiste una canción para las tres.

–La recuerdas, After School Navigators.

Reímos pero yo me mordí el labio bajando la mirada. Nico-chan suspiró y continuó hablando con un tono triste.

–Perdona Hanayo, no debí pedirte esto.

–Nico-chan…

–No sé siquiera que es lo que me pasa –y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas–. Es tanta la frustración que siento dentro que ya me estoy comportando como una estúpida… egoísta e idiota… sin corazón…

Nico-chan comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo arrojé el conejo al suelo y la abracé con fuerza, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. Las lágrimas también salían de mis ojos, pero eran menores a las de mi amiga. Le acaricié el cabello esperando a que se calmara.

–Nico-chan, es normal que te sientas así. Yo me siento igual, pero mi cariño hacia ustedes es mayor a mi frustración…

–Lo sé Hanayo-chan, lo sé, es solo que… después de intentarlo tanto…

Ella siguió llorando unos minutos más, y yo la dejé porque necesitaba desahogarse. Escuchamos tres leves golpes en la puerta, así que nos separamos y Nico-chan comenzó a secarse las mejillas.

–Eh… ¿sí? –dije ya que nadie entró, y por lo general mi madre siempre se asoma.

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera pelirroja asomó por la entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver al interior de la habitación.

– ¿Maki-chan?

–Eh… disculpa Hanayo, pensé que podía… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nico-chan?

–Lo mismo debería preguntar yo cariño –dijo sarcásticamente. Maki-chan se sonrojó pero terminó de entrar cerrando la puerta tras ella. Levantó una ceja mirando a Nico-chan.

– ¿Por qué estás llorando?

–No te importa. Más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

–No te importa.

–Chicas, por favor –dije en un susurro–. No se peleen.

–No estamos peleando Hanayo –contestó Nico-chan mirando de reojo a Maki-chan–. Esta es nuestra forma de decir que nos amamos mucho.

–No le hagas caso Hanayo, pero no te preocupes, no estamos peleando.

Ambas se sonrieron y un poco de sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Eso me hizo sentir tranquila. Maki-chan sacó la silla de mi escritorio y se sentó cruzando su pierna y tomando su cabello. Yo suspiré.

–Y bien Maki-chan…

–Este… bueno, quería hablar contigo algo Hanayo, pero veo que ya estabas hablando con Nico-chan.

–Estábamos hablando de la reunión de hoy Maki-chan.

–Chicas… –suspiró y se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo sorprendiéndonos a Nico-chan y a mí–. Les pido perdón por ocultarles lo de Umi-chan.

–Maki-chan…

Nico-chan se bajó de la cama y la tomó del brazo para levantarla con algo de brusquedad. Ella parecía sorprendida por la actitud de Nico-chan, al igual que yo.

–Nico…

–No debes arrodillarte, no debes pedir disculpas Maki. No tienes que hacer esto.

–Nico-chan…

–No quiero verte hacerlo Maki. De verdad no lo vuelvas a hacer. No va contigo.

–Pero Nico-chan… –Nico-chan le colocó un dedo sobre la boca para hacerla callar–.

–Tú tenías tus razones para no decirlo. Yo soy quien se debería disculpar contigo por no haberte dicho nada de mi plática con tu padre, pero… tenía mis razones para no decírtelo.

Las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sonreí y eso las sacó del trance en el que se había sumido. Con sonrojo, cada una volvió a sentarse en sus lugares.

–Maki-chan, ¿qué piensas de lo que pasó hoy?

–La verdad, me sentí ultrajada. No pensé que…

–Es el procedimiento normal de esas empresas –contestó Nico-chan, mientras le acercaba la bandeja con galletas a Maki-chan.

–Lo sé Nico-chan, pero… bueno, ahora ya no tendremos otra oportunidad. No mientras Umi-chan…

Las tres asentimos en silencio. Escuchamos pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras. Yo sabía quién era, y mi rostro rápidamente dibujó una sonrisa. Solo faltaron unos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo.

– ¡Kayo-chin!

Rin-chan se quedó de piedra al ver que Nico-chan y Maki-chan la miraban fijamente algo sorprendidas. Su posición, a medio camino entre un salto y un paso hacia mí la hacía ver chistosa, ya que desde que éramos novias, siempre entraba a mi habitación y saltaba sobre mí.

–Vaya forma de entrar a una habitación –dijo Maki-chan jugando con su cabello, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–No parece que ya tuvieras casi diecinueve años –dijo Nico-chan soltando un suspiro molesto y cruzando los brazos pero igual, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Rin-chan –dije sonriendo. Ella bajó los brazos y su rostro se sonrojó por completo. Me puse de pie y la abracé fuertemente.

–Kayo-chin…

Le di un enorme beso en los labios. Era la primera vez que la besaba así frente a mis amigas. Las dos sonrieron más y se miraron fijamente.

– ¿Cómo te fue Rin-chan?

–Eh –estaba sorprendida aún por mi beso–. Eh… bien Kayo-chin, me fue… –pero se quedó en silencio y recobró su energía–… no, Kayo-chin, tienes que venir conmigo, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan…

– ¿Qué sucede Rin? –preguntó Maki-chan.

–Sí Rin, ¿qué pasa con ellas?

Rin-chan no dijo nada y tomando mi mano, me llevó escaleras abajo corriendo. Yo me frené en seco cuando ya llegábamos a la puerta de la casa. Las otras dos bajaban aprisa de mi recamara.

– ¿Rin-chan, qué pasa?

–No podemos perder tiempo, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan… van a firmar un contrato sin nosotras nya.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Rin-chan asentía con mucha energía. Las demás nos miramos, con evidente sorpresa en nuestro rostro. Luego de unos segundos, Maki-chan miró a Rin-chan fijamente.

–Explícate Rin, no entendemos.

–No hay tiempo nya. Debemos apurarnos.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Rin-chan, supe que sí pasaba algo. Asentí y le dije a mamá en voz alta que iba a salir, eso sorprendió a las otras dos.

–Hanayo…

–Nico-chan, Maki-chan…

Maki-chan suspiró y asintió con gesto molesto. Nico-chan solo soltó su típico suspiro molesto y se acercó a su abrigo al lado de la puerta.

Mientras corríamos bajo la luz de la luna, Rin-chan nos relataba lo que ocurría, que al salir de su trabajo y pasar por un café, vio una cabellera rubia y una morada hablando con otra chica de cabellos purpura. Al acercarse al vidrio, las reconoció como Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y Fumiko-chan, por eso corrió hasta mi casa.

–Falta mucho –dijo Maki-chan ya sin aliento, tirando de la mano de Nico-chan que casi ya no corría. Rin-chan negó y dobló en una esquina.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente al café, ya estaba cerrado y todas las luces apagadas. Rin-chan abrió la boca con sorpresa y todas la miramos fijamente.

– ¿Era aquí? –le pregunté y ella asintió en silencio. Maki-chan y Nico-chan se miraron.

–Ara, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

– ¿Sucede algo chicas?

Nos giramos sorprendidas al escuchar esas voces. Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan nos miraban fijamente detrás de nosotras, cada una sosteniendo un vaso de cartón. Rin-chan al verlas las señaló.

– ¡Traidoras nya!

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron las dos sin entender. Rin-chan iba a hablar de nuevo pero Maki-chan le tapó la boca con la mano.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí hablando con Fumiko a nuestras espaldas? –dijo en su tono seco y serio. Ellas se sorprendieron y se miraron fijamente.

–No nos vayan a mentir, que Rin las vio –dijo Nico-chan frunciendo las cejas. Yo asentí tímidamente.

Nozomi-chan le sonrió a Eli-chan que negó dibujando una sonrisa. Miraron al parque frente al café, cruzando la calle y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Ellas se sentaron en los dos columpios que ahí había. Yo me senté en un tronco y Rin-chan se sentó en el suelo a mi lado. Maki-chan se quedó de pie frente a las dos sospechosas y Nico-chan se recostó en el poste que sostenía una enorme llanta vieja. El silencio se hacía largo, así que Maki-chan chasqueó la lengua.

–Van a hablar –dijo molesta. Nozomi-chan la miró.

–Tranquila Makichi, tranquila. Es que… bueno no pensamos que nos iban a descubrir. ¿Verdad Elichi?

– ¿Descubrir? –Nico-chan enarcó la ceja derecha–. ¿Descubrir qué?

Eli-chan suspiró y colocó el vaso al lado de sus pies. Se agarró de las cadenas del columpio y miró a la luna.

–Chicas, luego de que todas se fueran, Nozomi y yo hablamos sobre lo ocurrido. La verdad… nos costaba creer lo que pasó en la reunión. Todo esto de la investigación, lo de la gravedad de Umi…

–Yo… –dijo Maki-chan pero Eli-chan le negó y siguió hablando.

–Todo pasó tan rápido y tan atropellado que en realidad, creo que ninguna tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Igual para Kotori y Umi. Que te digan todas esas cosas por teléfono y así, tan de repente, es normal que las haga sentir mal.

–No te entiendo Eli-chan –dije bajo pero audible. Rin-chan asintió también.

–Lo que Elichi dice es que por la sorpresa y el enojo o miedo que tuvimos, no dejamos que, bueno que Fumiko y el CEO de la compañía se explicaran bien.

–Yo lo entendí todo muy bien. Creo que fueron muy claros –dijo Maki-chan cruzando los brazos. Rin-chan y yo asentimos.

–Explíquense ustedes dos… –dijo Nico-chan con cierta molestia.

–Chicas… llamé a Fumiko y le pedí que se reuniera aquí conmigo y Nozomi. Quería hablar con ella de todo lo que no hablamos. Aspecto económico, contratos, todo lo legal. Quería entender que era lo que μ's ganaría si seguíamos adelante.

– ¿Sin Umi-chan? –dije sorprendida. Nozomi-chan negó con una sonrisa.

–Deja que termine Hanayo-chan.

Eli-chan me sonrió y se puso de pie. Se alejó un poco, mirando aún la luna en el cielo. El frío ya se estaba haciendo notar, y la nieve en nuestros pies estaba congelando nuestros zapatos.

– Chicas, μ's somos las nueve, siempre lo hemos dicho así, incluso cuando nosotras nos graduamos. No soy solo yo, no es solo Nozomi. No son Nicorinpana o Umi. Somos las nueve, así como A-RISE son ellas tres. Fumiko lo comprendió cuando abandonamos la reunión.

– ¿Fumiko lo comprendió? –dijo Nico-chan.

–Sí. Ella lo sabía desde siempre, pero por su trabajo, lo había olvidado. Cuando vio a Honoka reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo, fue cuando recordó todo lo que vivimos en la preparatoria.

– ¿Y eso qué? Sigue trabajando para esa compañía y tendrá que hacer lo que le digan –dijo Maki-chan jugando con su cabello.

Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan rieron mirándose. Nozomi-chan sacó una carta de su ropa. Nico-chan al verla se molestó y se acercó a ella.

–Nozomi, qué te dije acerca de…

–Espera Nicochi… espera… –dijo levantando la carta con sus dedos índice y medio. Nico-chan entrecerró los ojos para mirarla mejor.

La luz de la luna iluminó la carta, o lo que creíamos era una carta, pero en realidad era un sobre. Todas pusimos una cara de desconcierto que pareció divertir a Nozomi-chan. Eli-chan se acercó a ella y le quitó el sobre.

– ¿Qué es eso nya?

–Esto chicas, es una nota de disculpa para Umi-chan, firmada por el presidente de la compañía. Quiere que se la demos.

– ¿Para Umi-chan? –pregunté perpleja. Eli-chan asintió.

–Al parecer, Fumiko habló con el CEO apenas nos fuimos y este habló con el presidente de la compañía. El señor, al escuchar lo que pasó, decidió hacer esta carta para Umi-chan, de disculpa.

– ¿Y que con eso?

–No entiendes Nicochi. Si se disculpan con ella es porque se equivocaron en lo que dijeron. Fumiko nos dijo que aún mantienen el interés y la esperanza de que firmemos con ellos, las nueve.

Todas nos miramos sorprendidas, y pequeñas sonrisas se dibujaban en nuestro rostro excepto el de Maki-chan. Eli-chan se guardó el sobre en su abrigo y sopló sus manos ya que ahora si estaba haciendo frío.

–Pues no deberíamos hacerlo –dijo Maki-chan con molestia. Todas la miraron.

–Maki…

– ¿Están seguras ustedes dos? –dijo una esperanzada Nico-chan. Eli-chan asintió.

–Necesitamos solo hablar con Honoka y las recién casadas. Sé que Umi igual intentará renunciar, lo sé, pero con esto y nuestro apoyo, sé que podremos convencerla de continuar, y así…

– ¿Y si de verdad lo mejor es que ella esté fuera?

Todas me miraron. Había hecho el comentario en un susurro, pero fue perfectamente audible para ellas. Rin-chan miró hacia mi rostro.

– ¿Kayo-chin?

–No soporto la idea de imaginar… que por nuestro deseo egoísta de regresar a un escenario, es lo que ha ocasionado la recaída de Umi-chan. Es mucho el estrés que le estamos dando, es un peso muy grande para ella.

–Hanayo…

– ¿Acaso ya no quieres ser Idol, Hanayo-chan?

–No es eso Nozomi-chan. Al igual que Nico-chan, esto siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero… a veces las cosas…

–Hanayo –me cortó Nico-chan. Eli-chan se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza.

–Hanayo, te entiendo. Pero sabes una cosa, me niego a creer que no podamos intentarlo. Me niego a creer que esto tiene que terminar mal, y es por eso que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, así como lo hice para evitar que la escuela cerrara, pero necesito que sea con todas juntas.

–Eli-chan…

Nos sonreímos, y ella acarició mi cabeza una vez más. Rin-chan tomó mi mano y noté como Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan y Nico-chan sonreían.

–Llamaré a Honoka, y vamos a su casa.

– ¿A esta hora Eli? Es abusar.

–Makichi tiene razón Elichi. Mejor lo dejas para mañana, además… –pero Nozomi-chan fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Eli-chan.

Ella lo sacó con celeridad y miró la pantalla. Su rostro sonrió al ver el número y puso el altavoz, todas nos acercamos.

–Honoka, justo en este momento estábamos a punto de llamar…

–Eli, ¡Umi-chan! –gritó Honoka-chan con angustia en su voz y todas sentimos como si el mundo se nos hubiera acabado.

* * *

Hola. Un nuevo capitulo (soy malo lo sé) y una noticia. Debido a que el último capitulo y este se transformaron a como originalmente estaban escritos, creo que el final se alargará unos capitulos más. Espero que el de hoy les guste y comenten. Abrazos.


	69. Chapter 69

¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento, cuando algo nos preocupa? ¿Por qué nos tortura, haciendo que nuestras mentes piensen, imaginen, recuerden lo peor? ¿Por qué todo eso hace que nos duela hasta el alma?

Levanté la mirada de la mesa para observar a la chica frente a mí, al otro lado. Honochi parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, mirando la pantalla de su móvil, esperando simplemente recibir esa llamada que nos estaba atormentando. Elichi y Maki estaban a su lado, mirándola, así como Hanayo, Rin, Nicochi y yo lo hacíamos. El silencio y la angustia eran palpables en todo el salón. Yukiho y Alisa estaban al fondo de la habitación, abrazadas a sus rodillas, también en silencio. La mamá de Honoka estaba recostada a la puerta, mirándonos fijamente.

– ¿Quieren algo de beber? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Nadie pareció escucharla, por lo que me aclaré la garganta.

–Chicas, la mamá de Honoka pregunta si quieren algo de beber.

El escuchar mi voz parece que las sacó del trance, porque Nicochi negó al igual que Maki, Hanayo y Rin le sonrieron asintiendo y Eli negó con una sonrisa. Yo la miré y asentí despacio.

Ella se marchó, dejando nuevamente el silencio en la sala. Nicochi suspiró y miró a Honoka fijamente.

–Honoka, ¿de verdad Kotori te dijo que Umi estaba en el hospital?

–Nico… es la verdad. Me llamó, me dijo que Umi-chan estaba siendo revisada por los médicos. Eso fue todo.

–Pero eso fue hace dos horas, ya debería habernos dicho algo.

–Nico-chan, piensa en Kotori por favor. ¿Cómo crees que debe estarse sintiendo?

El tono de voz de Maki fue muy fuerte, pero sincero. Pensar en la pobre Kotori, sola en Corea, viendo como Umi era atendida por los médicos. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa escena de la mente. Nicochi no dijo nada, solo soltó un chasquido con su lengua y cruzó los brazos.

– ¿Y si la llamamos? –preguntó Hanayo en un susurro. Elichi negó.

–Esperemos que ella lo haga Hanayo. Es lo mejor.

La mamá de Honoka regresó con las bebidas, tés para tranquilizarnos. Miró a Yukiho y Alisa y las llamó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Las dos se levantaron y salieron en silencio. Rin sacó la lengua cuando se quemó con el té, haciendo que algunas riéramos.

–Está muy caliente nya.

–Ten más cuidado Rin –dijo Maki con una sonrisa–. La lengua es un órgano bastante sensible.

El móvil de Honoka comenzó a sonar. Ella con manos temblorosas lo tomó, casi dejándolo caer. Elichi al ver el estado deplorable de nuestra amiga, se lo quitó y presionó el botón del altavoz.

–Aló. ¿Kotori?

– ¡Eli-chan! –dijo la voz sorprendida de Kotori en la línea. De seguro no esperaba escucharla a ella, no tan pronto.

– ¿Cómo está Umi? ¿Qué pasó?

Hubo un silencio que se hizo largo, muy largo. Todas estábamos casi sobre el teléfono, esperando la respuesta de Kotori. Sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, y supe que no era la única cuando la mano de Nicochi tomó la mía y la presionó con fuerza.

–Ella… está bien Eli-chan.

Todas soltamos el aire a excepción de Honoka, que frunció la mirada y tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas.

– ¿Kotori-chan, qué sucede?

–Honoka –dijo Elichi y todas las miramos. Honoka ignoró el llamado.

–Kotori-chan… por favor, dime que sucede.

–Honoka-chan…

Escuchamos el llanto de Kotori, un llanto muy fuerte, muy triste. Sentí que mi corazón se partía en pedazos y me tapé los oídos para no escucharlo. Hanayo y Rin comenzaron a llorar, y Maki nos dio la espalda.

–Kotori… –dijo Elichi, con un nudo en la garganta.

–Perdón chicas… no, no puedo hablar. Ya traen a Umi-chan de regreso a la habitación. Las… las llamó luego.

– ¡Kotori!

Perdimos la comunicación con Kotori. Todas nos miramos, todas con lágrimas en los ojos. Honoka tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar de regreso. Elichi trató de quitarle el teléfono de las manos.

–Honoka…

–Suéltame Eli, necesito saber qué pasa.

–Pero Honoka.

El forcejeo se hizo fuerte. Maki también se metió, tratando de quitarle el teléfono a las dos.

–Honoka…

–Maki suéltame…

– ¡PAREN YA!

Ese grito provino de Hanayo. Las tres se detuvieron mirándola fijamente. Se había puesto de pie, y tenía tanto los ojos como los puños cerrados fuertemente.

–Kayo-chin…

–Este no es momento para estar peleando entre nosotras. No sabemos nada de Umi-chan, y no ganamos nada discutiendo. Por favor… –comenzó a llorar–. Paren ya.

Maki soltó los brazos de Honoka, mientras esta dejó de forcejear. Elichi volvió a colocar el teléfono sobre la mesa. Rin tomó la mano de Hanayo, haciendo que ella se sentara de nuevo a su lado.

–Hanayo-chan tiene razón –dije, tratando de mantener mi tono de voz firme–. Ahora no es momento para discutir entre nosotras. Tenemos los nervios muy alterados y podríamos decir algo que no queremos.

–Yo lo único que quiero, es saber que sucede.

–Honochi…

Nos quedamos en silencio alrededor de diez minutos. Nadie decía nada más, solo lanzábamos suspiros tristes. Alisa y Yukiho quisieron volver a la habitación, pero al vernos, desistieron de la idea y cerraron la puerta. El teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Elichi lo tomó una vez más.

– ¿Aló? ¿Kotori?

–Eli, chicas –Nos sorprendimos. Era la voz de Umi. Honoka le quitó el teléfono de las manos a Elichi.

–Umi-chan…

–Honoka…

El tono de voz de Umi fue entrecortado, como si estuviera evitando llorar. Al fondo podíamos escuchar el sollozar de Kotori, señal de que estaba intentando controlar su llanto. A Honoka le temblaba el labio inferior, pero no decía nada, no salía ni un sonido de su boca. Maki suspiró profundamente.

–Umi, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasó?

Todas miramos a la pelirroja que esperaba con la mirada fija en el móvil de Honoka. Umi lanzó un suspiro muy triste.

–Chicas, estoy bien. Fue… fue un leve dolor, una ligera arritmia, nada más.

– ¿Ligera Umi? Tus arritmias no son ligeras. ¿Qué pasó?

–Nada Maki, de verdad. Fue solo un pequeño susto.

–Umi-chan, ¿de verdad fue solo eso?

La voz tímida de Hanayo nos hizo girar a verla. Ella tenía las manos en su pecho y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda. Rin se mordía el labio inferior, y tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de Hanayo.

–Es la verdad Hanayo, no te preocupes. Fue… fue un descuido de mi parte.

–Ara, ¿acaso fue por exceso de romance y caricias desenfrenadas Umi-chan? –dije con mi tono juguetón, aunque en mi pecho aún tenía clavado un dolor.

–Nozomi, ¿cómo demonios…? –comenzó Nicochi, pero fue interrumpida por la hermosa risa de Umi.

–Si hubiera sido por eso Nozomi, no me estaría quejando.

Todas abrimos los ojos sorprendidas. Rin se acercó más al móvil, pasando casi sobre Elichi.

–Tú no eres Umi-chan, nya. ¿Quién eres, impostora? Umi-chan no diría algo tan vergonzoso nya.

Otra vez una hermosa risa llenó la habitación, una que salía del teléfono. Mi rostro dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible, al escuchar esa hermosa carcajada.

–Rin-chan, estoy completamente sonrojada, completamente avergonzada… pero es la verdad. No te preocupes, si soy yo. Kotori les puede confirmar que soy yo.

Elichi, Maki y yo comenzamos a reír. Rin soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y regresó a su lugar mientras Hanayo dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Nicochi negó despacio. Solo Honoka permanecía seria, con el teléfono en su mano. Se formó un silencio algo incómodo.

–Chi… chicas…

– ¿Qué sucede Umi? –dijo Elichi, en tono serio. Umi suspiró.

–Quiero hablar con ustedes. Quería hacerlo al regresar, pero por esto que acaba de pasar, no podré regresar hasta la otra semana.

–Descuida Umi-chan –dije sonriendo–. Podemos esperar.

– ¡No! –dijo con fuerza y nos sorprendió–. Tiene… tiene que ser ya.

– ¿Por qué Umi? –preguntó Nico, su voz seria.

–Sí Umi-chan, ¿por qué nya?

Umi no respondió inmediatamente. Todas comenzamos a mirarnos entre nosotras. La sensación de dolor que tenía en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte, creando una desazón tal, que comencé a sudar frío.

–Porque el tiempo se acaba.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritamos todas.

– ¡Umi-chan, dinos, por todos los dioses, que te sucede!

–Honoka, por favor, pon tu computadora. Quiero… quiero verlas a todas cuando hable, quiero ver sus rostros, por favor. Kotori… ella me va a ayudar a hacer esta video llamada, aunque no quiera.

Eso último lo dijo con cierto tono de molestia que logramos detectar todas. Honoka suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

–Está bien Umi-chan. Dame… diez minutos.

Umi asintió con un sonido y terminó la llamada. Todas miramos a Honoka que se puso de pie y sin dudar un segundo salió del salón corriendo. Pudimos escucharla subir a su recamara. Nicochi golpeó la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de las demás.

–Escucharon a Umi. Parece como si se quisiera despedir de todas.

– ¡Nico, no digas eso! –le gritó Elichi molesta.

–Pero es la verdad Eli-chan nya. Rin entendió eso nya.

–Tú también lo entendiste así Elichi, ¿verdad?

Elichi apartó la mirada de mí, de todas, y nos dio la espalda. Maki suspiró y fijo su mirada en todas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de agua. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo porque Honoka entró a la habitación con su computadora. Unos minutos después ya estábamos todas frente a la pantalla.

–Deberíamos avisarle que ya estamos listas –dijo Hanayo en un susurro.

–No te preocupes Hanayo-chan, ya llamara. La conoces bien –dije sonriendo.

Como si la hubiéramos llamado con la mente, la aplicación de video llamada en la computadora de Honoka comenzó a sonar. Ella hizo clic en aceptar llamada y la imagen de la cabeza de Kotori se nos apareció en toda la pantalla. A decir verdad, me pareció que lucía algo demacrada. Sus parpados estaban hinchados y sus ojos completamente rojos. Acomodó un poco más la imagen y saludó con su mano.

– ¿Pueden verme y escucharme? –dijo tratando de sonreír.

–Fuerte y claro Kotori –dijo Honoka, con voz entrecortada.

Kotori se alejó de la toma y pudimos ver a Umi, sentada en la cama, vestida con una bata de hospital azul, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja que la caía por el hombro. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Pude notar que tenía una bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo. Ella sonrió y saludó con sus manos.

–Hola chicas. ¿Están todas?

–Estamos todas Umi-chan –dije sonriendo, o fingiendo sonreír. Ella asintió. Kotori se sentó a su lado, pero trataba de no mirar a la cámara.

–Y bien Umi, ¿qué era lo que querías decirnos?

Umi suspiró y bajó un momento la mirada. Noté que sobre su regazo, había un sobre. Parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras para hablar. Maki suspiró y habló primero.

–Umi-chan, como tú enfermera, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Umi dibujó una sonrisa forzada, pero nos miró fijamente.

–Bueno, pues… simplemente que mi corazón ya no está soportando ni siquiera el que yo respire. Sufrí un dolor muy fuerte, simplemente por… por…

– ¿Por haberte enterado lo de la agencia de Idols, cierto?

–Nicochi…

–Dilo Umi. Sufriste esa recaída porque tu suegra te dijo todo lo que Fumiko dijo. Porque la agencia nos rechazó por no querer firmar solo las ocho. ¿Verdad?

–Nico, para por favor.

–No Eli. Nico-chan tiene razón. La verdad, estoy segura que esa fue la causa de esto. Lo siento, lamento el haberlas preocupado.

Umi hizo una reverencia grande. Kotori la miró y se mordió el labio. Todas asentimos en silencio.

–Chicas, el motivo de que quisiera hablar así, con ustedes es… que quiero renunciar a μ's. Quiero dejar el grupo.

–Umi… –dijo Elichi.

–No es verdad, Umi-chan no lo puedes hacer –esta fue Hanayo. Rin negó con fuerza.

–Chicas… es la verdad. Yo… no quiero ser un obstáculo para ustedes, para sus sueños. Es por eso que… –levantó el sobre que estaba en su regazo–. Aquí está mi renuncia. Se la doy a Kotori ya que no puedo dársela a Honoka. Quiero que…

–No me pidas que la acepte.

Honoka habló tan secamente y con un tono tan lleno de molestia que llamó nuestra atención.

–Honoka…

–No me pidas que acepte tu renuncia Umi, porque no lo voy a hacer.

–Aunque no la aceptes –siguió Umi, subiendo su tono de voz–. No pienso seguir estorbándoles en su sueño. El grupo puede seguir sin mí y lo saben, ya lo escucharon.

–Umi, μ's somos las nueve.

– ¡Honoka, demonios, entiende que no!

Las dos habían subido su tono de voz mucho. Honoka estaba casi frente a la pantalla y pude notar que Kotori había tomado el brazo de Umi para que no se levantara. Maki puso su brazo frente a Honoka.

–Umi, explícate. ¿Por qué quieres renunciar?

–Maki… chicas… –suspiró–. He estado pensando mucho. Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, he pensado en este día. Siempre mantuve la esperanza de poner sanar, de poder vivir mucho tiempo con ustedes.

–Umi-chan… –dijo Hanayo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

–He querido engañarme a mí misma, pensando que un corazón compatible aparecería, o que, no sé… recibiría una herencia de un familiar que no conocía para poder operarme. Pero todo era para no aceptar que tarde o temprano…

–No lo digas Umi –Nico habló con fuerza.

–Antes de navidad, luego de ver nuestros esfuerzos desvanecerse… para que μ's regresara, pensé en renunciar. Y lo hubiera hecho si Eli no me detiene. Y cuando pensamos que una empresa nos contrataría… pues yo soy el motivo de que nos rechazaran.

–Eso no es verdad Umi-chan. Mira –y levanté el sobre. Ella lo miró fijamente–. Esta es una disculpa de la empresa, por lo que pasó. Es para ti.

–Además, dijeron que podríamos firmar las nueve nya. Que somos un solo grupo.

Umi dibujó una falsa sonrisa. Kotori la miraba de reojo, pero se mantenía alejada de ella. Suspiró.

–Chicas, aceptémoslo. Yo no podré acompañarlas. No lo podré hacer.

–Umi…

– μ's es un gran grupo. Ha roto barreras, impidió el cierre de la escuela. Ganó un Love Live. Pero lo hizo porque es un gran grupo conformado por grandes integrantes. Pero eso no significa que solo seamos las nueve. μ's debe seguir, hasta A-RISE lo piensa así.

–Umi… –habló Elichi–. Desde que nos íbamos a graduar, pensé que había quedado claro que μ's era, y será siempre μ's porque estamos las nueve juntas.

–Eli, ¿tú quieres ser Idol?

Elichi nos miró. Era una buena pregunta. Nicochi habló despacio.

–Umi, sabes bien que todas lo queremos, unas más que otras. Lo sabes, incluso…

–Yo no Nico-chan. Nunca quise ser Idol.

–Pero…

–Si fui una School Idol fue porque estaba con todas. Porque todas seguíamos el mismo objetivo. Pero ahora…

– ¡¿Qué?!

Umi bajó la mirada hacia el sobre. Kotori nos miró fijamente y negó despacio. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Umi que se recostó en ella.

–Chicas… Umi ya tomó su decisión. Aunque nos guste o no, ella ya decidió que no va a participar de μ's.

–Pero Kotori-chan…

–No Hanayo-chan. A Umi le ha costado tomar esta decisión. Yo estoy igual que ustedes, molesta con ella. Pero puedo entenderla, puedo entenderla mejor que ustedes porque… he vivido con ella todo este sufrimiento.

– ¿Aceptas que ella deje el grupo Kotori? –le pregunté casi en un susurro. Ellas se miraron levemente y Kotori negó.

–No lo acepto, así como Honoka-chan o ustedes no lo van a hacer. No lo acepto.

–Pues yo si lo acepto –dijo Nicochi con tono muy serio. Todas la miramos pero ella seguía mirando a Umi fijamente que se había incorporado.

–Nico-chan…

–Umi. Sé que no querías llegar a esto, pero entiendo tus razones. Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser Idol, y lo he intentado ya incontables veces y he fracasado. Y cuando ya me había rendido… –miró a Maki que sonrió levemente–. Sonará egoísta, pero no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

–Pero Nicochi…

–No Nozomi, es la verdad –Umi sonrió, sinceramente.

–Pues yo sigo sin aceptarlo. No estaré en ningún grupo sino estamos las nueve.

Honoka volvió a usar su tono frío y serio. Umi frunció las cejas, tanto, que su frente se arrugó dando esa imagen de molestia que tanto temíamos en la preparatoria.

– ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada Honoka?

–Porque tú eres egoísta.

–Yo no soy egoísta. Simplemente…

–Si lo eres. Lo eres Sonoda Umi. Solo estás pensando en ti, y no en las demás.

–Si estuviera pensando solo en mi Kousaka Honoka, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

– ¿Qué?

Honoka lucía desconcertada, al igual que todas. Umi respiraba con dificultad, he ignoraba las manos de Kotori que trataban de llamar su atención.

–Sí Honoka. Si yo fuera la egoísta que dices que soy, seguiría en mi cuarto, en mi casa, sola, esperando el momento en el que la muerte llegara a llevarme. No nos hubiéramos visto nunca más. ¡Entiendes!

–Umi-chan…

–Sí fuera egoísta, no me habría enamorado de mi pajarito, no la habría aceptado como esposa. Si fuera egoísta, no estaría pensando en el futuro de ustedes… Si piensas que eso es ser egoísta, entonces lo soy.

Se llevó la mano al pecho. Kotori la tomó rápidamente de los hombros y la obligó a recostarse. Honoka se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

–Umi-chan… yo…

–Honoka, el que yo renuncie, no significa que dejaré de estar a su lado. Eso no pasará, por lo menos no lo haré por cuenta propia. Kotori seguirá siendo parte de μ's, y yo seguiré estando a su lado. Ustedes son mis amigas, y son lo más preciado que tengo.

»Piensa en Nico-chan. En Hanayo-chan. Ellas han soñado con esto. Piensa en Maki-chan, en Rin-chan. Piensa en Nozomi y Eli. Piensa en Tsubasa, en Alisa, en Yukiho. Honoka, de verdad, por una vez en tu vida, piensa en ti.

Honoka no respondió, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Su respiración era agitada, su rostro sudaba. Hanayo se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Umi también parecía agotada, y tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Honoka… yo quiero de verdad que ustedes triunfen. Quiero que se coman el mundo. Yo las acompañaré, las acompañaré, pero no quiero estar en ese mismo escenario, que ya no me corresponde.

–Pero Umi… yo…

–Umi, ¿de verdad es lo que quieres?

–Eli… sí, es la verdad. Sé que no lo entienden, porque no están en mi situación, pero por favor, si de verdad se consideran mis amigas… continúen, continúen como μ's.

–Umi-chan…

–Umi-chan nya…

Hanayo y Rin dejaron salir sus lágrimas al igual que yo. Maki y Nicochi asintieron, lentamente. Elichi miró a Honoka que seguía mirando hacia abajo, hacia el suelo.

–Honoka… –le dijo Elichi tocando su hombro.

–Umi… –suspiró profundamente–. Lo haré. Aceptaré tu renuncia.

– ¿Honoka? –dijimos todas.

–Aceptaré tu renuncia, pero solo porque… durante toda nuestra vida, siempre has seguido lo que he dicho. Siempre has seguido mis ideales, a pesar de que no estabas a favor. Ahora… aunque no quiero, me toca a mí hacerlo.

–Honoka… gracias.

–Pero sé, sé que un día, te volveras a subir a él. Volverás a cantar con nosotras. Lo sé.

Umi sonrió y dejó salir sus lágrimas. Le entregó el sobre a Kotori que lo tomó sin sonreír. Umi le hizo un puchero, y eso si la hizo reír. Honoka suspiró y miró a Elichi. Yo me aclaré la garganta y miré a las chicas en el monitor.

–Bueno, ya sin tanta presión encima, espero que te puedas recuperar bien Umi-chan.

–Gracias Nozomi. Yo… también lo espero.

–Eso sí, ten más cuidado. Los besos y caricias son ricos, pero tú en especial debes reservarte un poco.

Umi sonrojó pero comenzó a reír. Kotori me miró y sonrió. Le tomó la mano a Umi y se la besó tiernamente.

–Chicas, gracias por escucharme. Ya es tarde y deben… debemos dormir –y miró a Kotori.

–Umi –intervino Maki–. Puedo llamarte mañana, para que me des los detalles médicos, ya sabes que debo…

–Tranquila Maki-chan. Gracias por tu preocupación. Claro que puedes llamarme. Buenas noches chicas.

–Buenas noches –dijo Kotori, y se acercó a la cámara y la apagó. Honoka suspiró y bajó la pantalla de su computadora. Hanayo la miró fijamente.

– ¿Y bien? –susurró.

–Hanayo tiene razón Honoka. ¿Y bien?

Honoka volvió a suspirar y miró a Nicochi. Dibujó una leve sonrisa y asintió despacio, dando a entender sin palabras, que cumpliríamos el deseo de Umi de continuar. El deseo de nuestra amiga. Tal vez, su último deseo.

* * *

Y sucedió. Umi renunció al grupo. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Podrán triunfar sin ella?

Un capitulo dificil de escribir, dificil de plasmar, porque tiene mucho sentimiento dentro. Espero que les guste, que lo comenten. Oficialmente, quedan 5 capitulos solamente.

PD: Mi personaje favorito de LoveLive! es Umi.


	70. Chapter 70

–Cinco, seis, siete, ocho.

Tsubasa contaba en voz alta, mientras baila delante de mí. Estábamos ensayando nuestra nueva coreografía, correspondiente a nuestro nuevo sencillo. La íbamos a mostrar en un evento dentro de tres días, en Yokohama, y queríamos que fuera perfecta. Erena a mi lado, seguía atentamente cada paso de nuestra líder, mirando el reflejo del espejo.

–Giro, giro, giro y salto.

Tsubasa hizo tres giros perfectos que ninguna de nosotras pudo seguir. Erena se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

–Maldición, porque no me sale ese giro.

–Tranquila Ere-chan, pronto lo dominaras –le dijo nuestra líder, respirando agitada.

–Pues yo no ando ni cerca de lograrlo tampoco –dije haciendo un gesto triste con mi boca. Tsubasa sonrió.

–Anju, Erena, hemos bailado durante mucho tiempo juntas. Es normal que a unas nos salga bien un paso y a las demás no.

–Pero los giros siempre han sido mi problema –se quejó Erena en voz alta. Yo me senté en el suelo.

–Bueno… eso es cierto –dijo ella colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

–Y Anju siempre ha tenido problema con los movimientos de manos.

–Eso también es cierto.

– ¡Oigan! –dije mirándolas fijamente–. Las estoy escuchando.

Las dos comenzaron a reír. Tsubasa se sentó a mi lado. Le pasé una toalla para que se secara el sudor.

–Gracias.

–Oye enana –le dijo Erena, acercándonos unas botellas con agua–. ¿Cómo le va al grupo de tu novia?

Tsubasa terminó de beber de su botella y se secó la boca con su mano. Sonrió y se dejó caer por completo al suelo.

–Bueno… entre el boom que provoco la publicación de la revista en todos los medios noticiosos y la grabación de su nueva canción, y las entrevistas, pues… están muy felices.

–Ya casi son tres meses desde que firmaron ese contrato –dije bebiendo un poco de agua–. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido.

–Sí, y su primera canción alcanzó el primer lugar el mismo día de su salida.

Erena lo había dicho con cierto tono de molestia, y era lógico. Nosotras, a pesar de ser ya un grupo con casi dos años de consagración, ninguna de nuestras canciones habían llegado a primer lugar el mismo día de salida. Pero por dentro, sabíamos que esas chicas tenían algo especial, algo que hacía que su música fuera increíble.

–Sí –dijo Tsubasa sentándose de golpe–. Pero desde que firmaron, no he podido quedar con Honki más que una tarde a la semana.

Golpeó el suelo de madera con el puño y puso una expresión chistosa en su cara, fingiendo enojo. Yo me comencé a reír, pero Erena la miró fijamente.

–Tú lo sabías enana. Entre tus compromisos y los que ellas ya adquirieron, su tiempo iba a ser limitado.

–Sí, pero yo esperaba que por lo menos pudiéramos tener algunos días a la semana.

Erena negó cuando Tsubasa hizo un puchero. Yo le acaricié la cabeza con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, pero no me quejo. Ahora ella sonríe mucho más y es esa sonrisa la que me enamoró de ella. Y solo por verla sonreír, soporto su ausencia.

–Pero supongo que ese ratito que pasas con ella, vale la pena, ¿no Tsu? –Tsubasa sonrió ampliamente y Erena le tiró la toalla en la cara.

–Degenerada –le dijo con molestia.

–No dije nada que te haga pensar eso –se defendió levantándose. Me hizo reír el ver como encaraba a Erena. No le llegaba ni a la barbilla.

–Ya, ya, ya. Paren las dos –dije levantándome–. Sigamos ensayando. Ahora tenemos rivales fuertes y debemos plantarles cara.

Las dos asintieron y nos volvimos a colocar en nuestras posiciones. Justo cuando la música volvió a sonar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y asomó el rostro nuestro manager.

–Ah, qué bien, las veo trabajando duro.

–Gracias –dijimos las tres haciendo una reverencia.

–Tsubasa-san, necesito hablar un momento contigo.

Tsubasa asintió y se marchó detrás del hombre. Erena me miró y enarcó una ceja. Yo levanté los hombros y sonreí.

– ¿Seguimos solas o esperamos a la enana?

–Sigamos… y deja de decirle enana.

Erena rio y puso la música. Repasamos todos los pasos hasta llegar a los giros. Nuestra instructora de baile, quien era la que preparaba las coreografías, insistió en agregar pasos más dinámicos ya que μ's usaba coreografías mucho más alegres. Tsubasa no tenía problema ya que por su pequeña estatura y su increíble retentiva, podía realizar casi todos los pasos a la perfección. Erena y yo éramos las torpes en cuanto al baile.

Hicimos los giros, mal, y los repetimos, dos, tres veces. Al cuarto, cuando coloqué el pie en el suelo, sentí un fuerte dolor en el tobillo, cayendo con fuerza.

– ¡Anju!

–Ay, ay, ay… –dije, tratando de sentarme. Erena se arrodilló frente a mí.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Auch! Creo que me doblé el tobillo.

Erena me ayudó a colocar la pierna derecha recta sobre el suelo y comenzó a quitarme la zapatilla y la calceta. Tenía el tobillo algo rojo y se estaba hinchando levemente. Me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

–Anju, ¿Cuándo te doblaste el tobillo? Porque esto no es de ahora. Estás bailando lesionada.

Le negué, pero ella fijó más su mirada y suspiré. Erena me conocía muy bien. Yo siempre he tenido problemas con los pies, y muchas de mis lesiones han sido en esa zona.

–Ayer…

– ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

–Ere-chan, no es la primera vez que bailo con el tobillo vendado. Lo sabes.

–Pero esto ya no es un show de la preparatoria en donde cantamos una sola canción. Ahora es un show completo.

Erena movió mi pie levemente y sentí un calambre subir hasta mi espalda. Solté un leve quejido y me mordí el labio.

–Bueno, no parece tener fisura ni esguince. Parece que solo fue el doblón.

–Ves, te dije que puedo…

– ¡Cállate!

Me mordí el labio una vez más. Erena podía dar mucho miedo. Lanzó un suspiro y miró la habitación. Era una típica habitación de ensayo, vacía por completo, con solo el enorme espejo frente a nosotras. Una única silla estaba ubicada cerca de la puerta.

Ella se puso de pie y la acercó hasta donde yo estaba. La colocó bien y me tendió las manos.

–Ven Anju. Siéntate a descansar un poco.

–Pero debemos seguir ensayando Ere-chan.

Me negó y tomó mis manos con fuerza. Contó hasta tres y tiró de mí. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Yo normalmente me lastimaba un poco más que las demás, pero era simples golpes o torceduras. Tsubasa si se había fracturado el tobillo una vez, al terminar una presentación, y cantó la última canción soportando el dolor. Erena era la que nunca se lastimaba. Su buena condición física le permitía eso.

– ¡Auch! –dije otra vez al poner el pie. Ella me abrazó.

–Ves que si duele. Así no puedes ensayar. Necesitas descansar.

Me ayudó a sentarme en la silla y suspiró mirándome. Yo hice un puchero y bajé la mirada con un suspiro.

–Perdón Ere-chan, por ocultarte lo de mi lesión. Es que… ahora que μ's regresó, comienzo a sentirme presionada, muy presionada.

– ¿Tú también? Pensé que eso no te afectaba y solo era yo.

–No es verdad –dije con una sonrisa–. Aparento ser despreocupada, pero en realidad… no me siento tranquila con esas chicas de nuevo en el ambiente.

Erena asintió y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. La miré porque ella había lanzado un suspiro y miraba su reflejo en el gran espejo.

–Te mentiría si te digo que no me alegra que ellas hayan regresado. Estoy emocionada de ver como lograron hacerlo a pesar de todos los problemas que han tenido, pero mira… en tres meses, han pasado de no existir a prácticamente desplazarnos.

–No lo digas tan así, Ere-chan.

–Es la verdad Anju. Sino, mira las últimas dos revistas. Colocaron nuestra entrevista casi al final, y a ellas…

–Las pusieron en la portada –dije en un susurro.

Erena asintió y suspiró triste. La miré y quise abrazarla. Me levanté para arrodillarme a su lado pero el pie no soportó mi peso y comencé a caer al suelo. Erena se metió en mi caída y caí sobre ella.

– ¡Anju!

–Creo que ahora si me quebré el tobillo –dije casi llorando. Ella me colocó con cuidado sobre el suelo y bajó a mi pie. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo tocó.

–No está fracturado, pero faltó poco.

Comencé a llorar. No por el dolor, sino porque ahora tendría que reposar por mínimo dos días, y no podríamos tener la presentación. Erena se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro.

–No Anju, no llores.

–Ere-chan… perdón…

–Ya, no llores. Por favor.

Le tomé la mano, y se la acaricié despacio. Ella me miraba con mucha preocupación. Esos ojos turquesa no se despegaban de los míos. Traté de sonreír.

– ¿Y ahora? –pregunté. Ella sonrió.

–Tendrá que verte el doctor. ¿Quieres ir ya?

Asentí y ella se levantó. Tomó mis manos para levantarme, pero no podía poner el pie. Iba a usar la silla, pero tampoco podía. Erena suspiró y se mordió el labio.

–Creo que tendremos que esperar a la enana.

–Intentémoslo de nuevo Ere-chan.

Ella volvió a tomar mis manos. Justo cuando tiró de mí, mi pie de apoyo resbaló y la jalé hacia mí, cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Nos comenzamos a reír con una carcajada.

–Creo que si debemos esperar a la enana.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, la bese. Estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que no pude resistirlo. Ella me correspondió unos segundos, pero luego se alejó, poniéndose de pie.

–Anju, ¿qué demonios haces?

No dije nada. Me mordí el labio y la miré fijamente. Ella estaba sonrojada, muy sorprendida. Quité la mirada y me senté en el suelo.

–Eh… lo siento Ere-chan.

–Anju…

Me puse de rodillas y me apoyé en la silla. Iba a intentar levantarme pero unas manos sobre mis hombros me lo impidieron.

–An…

La miré. Ella me miraba fijamente. Lucía… ¿incómoda?

–Perdón Erena, no debí besarte. Fue… fue… un…

–Anju, ¿por qué me besaste?

–Eh…

– ¿Somos amigas, cierto?

La miré. Ella se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura, frente a frente. Evité su mirada, pero ella acarició mi rostro.

–Anju…

–Sí Ere-chan, somos amigas.

– ¿Por qué me besaste?

–No lo sé.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ella sonrió con un sonrojo. Yo sonrojé. De pronto, ella se acercó y me besó. Me besó con mucha pasión, con mucho cariño. Despacio me abrazó, y yo la abracé. Poco a poco, nos dejamos caer sobre el suelo. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, ella desvió la mirada.

– ¿Por qué me besaste Ere-chan? –le pregunté en un susurro. Ella me miró.

–No lo sé.

Reímos y nos volvimos a besar. De pronto, escuchamos la puerta de la habitación. Erena se separó rápidamente de mí, y comenzó a tomar mis manos.

–Vamos Anju, tú puedes levantarte –dijo, tratando de disimular. Yo miré quien había entrado.

–An, ¿qué te pasó?

Tsubasa corrió a mi lado. Detrás de ella venía nuestro manager. Tomando mi cintura, mi amiga me ayudó a levantarme y a sentarme en la silla. Miró mi tobillo y miró a Erena.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

–Estábamos ensayando los giros –contestó a la defensiva. Yo miré a Tsubasa y le tomé la mano.

–Se me dobló el tobillo Tsu. Ere-chan dice que no está fracturado, pero… bueno, ya sabes como soy para las lesiones.

Tsubasa rio y se sentó en el suelo. Nuestro manager se acercó a las tres.

– ¿Otra vez tu pie Anju? –asentí sin mirarlo. Él suspiró–. Bueno. Llamaré al doctor para que te vea aquí. No hagan nada.

El tono que uso fue algo serio, severo. Se marchó mientras buscaba el número del médico en su móvil. Miré a Tsubasa. Su rostro se mostraba algo triste. Erena también lo notó y se sentó a su lado, golpeando su hombro.

– ¿Qué pasó enana? ¿Qué te dijo el jefe?

–Bueno, que no tendremos presentación el fin de semana en Yokohama.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté sorprendida. Ella tomó la calceta y comenzó a ponérsela a mi pie.

–Bueno, al parecer, el evento se canceló. No me dio más detalles, solo eso. Pero si me dijo que participaremos de un evento el domingo.

– ¿El domingo? Enana, pero el domingo es el Love Live! Nadie se presenta el domingo en Tokyo. No iría nadie a verlo.

Tsubasa rio mientras colocaba mi zapatilla con cuidado. No respondía, así que se me ocurrió algo.

– ¿Vamos a estar en el Love Live!?

–Anju, ¿cómo crees que…? –Pero dejó de hablar al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Tsubasa–. ¿Es verdad enana?

–Pos… pos si –dijo, poniéndose de pie.

–A ver, explícate –le dije tomando mi mechón de cabello.

Tsubasa suspiró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Erena y yo la mirábamos fijamente. Con cada paso, suspiraba. Entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se detuvo frente al espejo.

–Al parecer, los organizadores quieren que los grupos que ganaron los Love Live anteriores se presenten durante el evento de este domingo, como motivación a las participantes de este año y para generar más ingresos.

– ¿Por qué ahora Tsu? –dijo Erena con tono muy serio.

–No lo sé, el jefe no me dijo. Solo… me indicó que la compañía aceptó que participáramos.

– ¿Se debe a μ's, cierto?

–Ere-chan –le dije en un susurro. Tsubasa suspiró y se giró para mirarnos.

–Supongo Erena.

Erena soltó un suspiro molesto. Yo le tomé la mano y ella me miró. Tsubasa se acercó a las dos y colocó una mano sobre nuestros brazos. Las dos la miramos.

–Vamos chicas, no se sientan mal. Es cierto que μ's nos está destrozando, pero somos mejores que ellas. Somos más fuertes. Lo vamos a demostrar en el Love Live!

–Si no te conociera enana, diría que estás emocionada.

–Y lo estoy Erena, lo estoy. Será la primera vez que compartiremos escenario con Honki y sus amigas, pero como Idols profesionales. Obviamente me debo emocionar.

Erena negó pero comenzó a reír. La imitamos, dejando salir nuestra pequeña alegría. Unos segundos después, las tres suspiramos.

–Bueno –dijo Tsubasa separándose de nosotras y dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Voy a ver si ya viene el médico. Las dejo para que terminen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –dijimos las dos completamente sonrojadas.

–Ay, no se hagan.

–Enana…

–Tranquila Erena, An, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. No se preocupen por mí, yo tengo quien me dé besitos.

Erena cerró los puños y en dos segundos comenzó a perseguir a Tsubasa que salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró y quedé sola, comencé a reír. Saqué el móvil y le marqué a Erena que me contestó unos segundos después.

–An…

–Deja a Tsu en paz, Ere-chan, y regresa aquí, por favor.

–Pero An…

– ¿Somos amigas, verdad? –le pregunté. Ella rio y suspiró.

–Ya voy para allá.

* * *

Bueno, un pequeño capitulo, un pequeño break y un pequeño momento para estas dos chicas. Si no fuera porque la historia no tiene mucha relación con ellas, me hubiera gustado planear un flashback de como se conocieron esas tres. Jajaja.

Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, y lo comenten. Tres meses han pasado, y parece que les va bien a las chicas. ¿Qué sucederá en el siguiente capitulo? Quedan 4 solamente.

Un abrazo.


	71. Chapter 71

Sentí leves caricias en mi rostro, unas caricias suaves, unas caricias de amor. Estaba cansada, ya que me había costado conciliar el sueño, así que traté de ignorar las tiernas caricias que estaba recibiendo en mi mejilla, hasta que una hermosa y dulce voz comenzó a susurrarme en mi oído.

–Alisa… vamos, despierta.

–Hermana… cinco minutos más…

Escuché la linda risa de mi hermana mayor, y sentí un beso en mi frente. Lentamente abrí los ojos, y me encontré esos azules orbes mirándome con tanto amor, que me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Hoy es el gran día –dijo acariciando mi frente.

–Si, hoy es el gran día… para μ's.

Ella negó y se acomodó mejor. Yo me senté y comencé a estirar mis brazos, lanzando un enorme bostezo que hizo reír a mi hermana.

– ¿Nerviosa Alisa? Hoy es la final del Love Live.

Negué sonriendo y Eli levantó una ceja. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé las manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–La que luce nerviosa eres tu hermana.

–Bueno Alisa… me conoces demasiado bien para tratar de mentirte. Estoy aterrada. Después de casi cuatro años… Hoy volveré a pararme en un escenario con mis amigas.

Su sonrisa vaciló un momento, y noté una lágrima formarse en la comisura de su ojo, pero negó rápidamente y suspiró. Me miró y puso en dedo en mi frente.

–Y usted no me mienta –dijo seriamente–. Tienes la misma cara que tengo yo en este momento. También estás nerviosa.

Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Tocaron a mi puerta y el rostro de mi mamá se asomó despacio y con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días mi pequeña.

–Buenos días mamá –dije con una sonrisa amplia.

–Apresúrate a prepararte, que Yukiho no tardará en pasar por ti –asentí. Ella miró a mi hermana–. Elichika, Nozomi espera en el salón.

–Gracias mamá.

Nuestra madre salió, cerrando tras ella. Miré a Eli que me miraba fijamente.

–Nos vemos en el evento Alisa. Recuerda pasar al templo a rezar, por las dos.

–Así lo haré hermana.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó a la puerta. Justo cuando ya casi cerraba, la llamé.

–Eli… ganemos las dos. Tu contra A-RISE y yo el Love Live.

Ella rio, y me guiñó su ojo izquierdo. Cerró la puerta y me dejó sola en mi habitación. Suspiré y ahora si podía decir que estaba nerviosa. Nunca imaginé que llegaría tan lejos. Yukiho y mis demás compañeras de grupo tampoco lo imaginaron. Pasar las preliminares, las regionales y estar hoy, a solo horas de participar en la final, como lo había hecho mi hermana tres años atrás, era aún como un sueño para mí.

Y lo que me hacía sentirme más nerviosa, era que este año, gracias al regreso de μ's, los cuatro grupos ganadores de los Love Live pasados, tendrían una participación especial. Compartiría el escenario con mi hermana.

Golpeé mi cara dos veces para bajar mis nervios y me levanté de un salto de la cama. Pude escuchar el auto de mi hermana, que había comprado hace poco, salir de la casa. Rápidamente me di una ducha y me arreglé lo mejor que pude, con mi uniforme escolar. Justo cuando bajaba para desayunar, sonó el timbre de la casa.

–Yo abro –dije en voz alta. Papá estaba leyendo el diario en la mesa y mamá terminaba de servir el desayuno. Abrí la puerta de la casa y me encontré las rosadas mejillas de Yukiho–. Buenos días Yukiho.

–Alisa, buenos días. ¿Estás lista?

–Eh… iba a desayunar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ya es tarde!

– ¿Tarde?

Yukiho negó con fuerza y cruzó los brazos mirándome con molestia. Debo decir que lucía graciosa, inflando las mejillas para parecer más enojada.

–Alisa, habíamos quedado en ir temprano a la escuela para ensayar los últimos detalles. Ya las demás están allá.

–Demonios, lo olvidé. Perdón Yukiho. Ya vengo.

Entré a la casa. Recogí mi abrigo, mi bolso y les di un beso a mi papá y a mi mamá. Tomé una tostada del plato y salí corriendo.

–Alisa, ¿qué…?

–Lo siento mamá. Voy tarde. Espero verlos en la competencia…

Yukiho sonrió al verme salir y comenzamos a correr. Aún había nieve en algunas partes de la calle, pero la primavera ya comenzaba a hacer asomo. Duramos unos minutos en llegar a Otonokizaka, en donde nuestras compañeras de grupo y las demás estudiantes de la escuela nos esperaban.

Había sido un largo camino. Emular, o por lo menos intentar lograr lo que μ's había hecho, fue una tarea difícil. Los dos primeros años, ni siquiera llegamos a pasar de la primera ronda. Pero queríamos hacerlo, queríamos ver el mismo escenario que nuestras hermanas. Y este año, lo logramos, y para la escuela, fue algo fabuloso.

Pasamos el día ensayando, mejorando los últimos pasos, y disfrutando de nuestro último momento en el tejado de la escuela, en donde, durante tres años, estuvimos compartiendo y riendo. Quería a mis amigas, y ahora podía entender lo que vivió mi hermana y las senpai, cuando su último concierto se aproximaba.

Yukiho tocó mi mejilla, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

–Alisa-chan, ¿sucede algo?

Miré a todas mis compañeras y negué. Yukiho me miraba fijamente, lo que me hizo reír.

–No sucede nada Yukiho, de verdad. Solo pensaba… que así se debió sentir Eli y Honoka-senpai hace cuatro años.

–Tienes razón –dijo y abrazó sus rodillas.

–La única diferencia –dije tapando mi boca para reír– es que la directora pasó el rendimiento de informe del consejo estudiantil para la otra semana.

Comenzamos a reír, haciendo que las demás también se contagiaran. Terminamos de almorzar y repasamos los últimos detalles. Cuando ya faltaban unas tres horas, nos despedimos del tejado, nos despedimos de la escuela y caminamos despacio hasta el lugar del evento. De camino, pasamos al templo Kanda y pedimos que todo nos saliera bien. Incluso, compramos amuletos, y yo compré nueve más, para mis senpai.

Aún recordaba la final del Love Live, cuando μ's se presentó. Ver ese escenario, ver al público, fue algo mágico. Hoy lo voy a vivir. Hoy yo voy a ser el centro de esto. Yukiho agarró mi brazo y la miré.

–Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.

–Nos tomamos una foto para recordarlo –le dije, y le mostré la foto en mi teléfono.

–Tomemos otra, todas juntas.

Nos colocamos las cinco en formación y nos tomamos la foto. Sentí una lágrima querer salir de mis ojos, pero la limpié, igual que las demás. Yukiho suspiró y sonrió.

–Bien… vamos. Debemos apresurarnos.

Llegamos al lugar y rápidamente nos asignaron unos vestidores para cambiarnos. Ya nuestro vestuario estaba ahí. El papá de Yukiho se había encargado de traerlo. Nos cambiamos y nos sentamos a esperar. Aún faltaban unos minutos para empezar, pero ya podíamos escuchar toda la algarabía, el bullicio del público que ya colmaba el lugar.

Suspiré y miré a mis compañeras. Ahora si podía decir que todas lucíamos nerviosas, nos bajaba el sudor y lucíamos pálidas. De pronto, tocaron a nuestra puerta. Yukiho se puso de pie y abrió despacio.

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Hola –dijo Umi-senpai, entrando con una hermosa sonrisa. Llevaba un bastón que le ayudaba a caminar–. Vine a… a darles ánimos.

–Pasa, pasa.

Umi-senpai entró despacio. Debo decir que aunque la miraba varias veces a la semana, aún no podía acostumbrarme a verla así, toda demacrada, delgada y sin brillo. Su cabello opaco, su rostro, aún bello, marcado por el debilitamiento que presentaba. Aun así, su sonrisa seguía siendo la más maravillosa que yo había visto.

–Me imagino que están nerviosas, ¿cierto? –todas asentimos y ella rio más–. Así me sentía yo, como ustedes. Pero saben que me mantenía con calma –todas negamos– el hecho de que estaba con las personas más importantes para mí, con mis amigas.

–Umi-chan…

–Ustedes tienen hoy un privilegio. El haberse conocido, el haber trabajado duro durante tres años. Hoy, pase lo que pase, podrán sentirse satisfechas de haber llegado hasta aquí.

–Pero si no ganamos –dijo una de mis amigas–. Si no ganamos, será una decepción para todos. Queremos ser como μ's.

Umi-senpai negó y se apoyó mejor en su bastón. Nos miró fijamente, con esa aura de fuerza y seriedad que desprendía, pero también de calma.

–No se comparen con μ's chicas. No se comparen con nadie. Hoy, ustedes son las mejores. Hoy, ustedes son las únicas.

–Umi-chan tiene razón –dijo Yukiho, parándose al lado de ella–. Hoy nosotras somos las que vamos a cantar, somos las que vamos a ganar, por nosotras, por μ's.

Todas asentimos con un fuerte grito y sonreímos. Umi asintió, pero se llevó la mano al pecho, sobre el medallón de μ's que llevaba en él. Yukiho me miró con temor en su mirada, igual a la que yo debía tener. Me acerqué a ella.

–Umi-senpai…

–Descuida Alisa-chan. Ayer tuve una crisis y siempre queda una molestia.

– ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu casa Umi-chan, descansando?

–No podía hacerlo Yukiho. No podía perderme su actuación, ni la de las chicas. Además… no lo transmiten aún por televisión.

Comenzó a reír y Yukiho y yo la imitamos, aunque por dentro sabía que esa risa que estaba mostrando era solo para que nosotras no nos preocupáramos. Suspiró y nos miró a las dos.

–Alisa-chan, Yukiho, quiero que sepan, que todas, sus hermanas, Kotori, Nico, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nozomi y yo, estamos muy, muy orgullosas de lo que han logrado. Y ahora, cuando se paren en ese escenario, así como ustedes dos lo hicieron en el pasado, así las apoyaremos.

–Umi-senpai… –y la abracé. Yukiho también lo hizo, y dejamos salir nuestras lágrimas. Umi-senpai acarició nuestras cabezas, y nos dio un beso a cada una.

–Voy a regresar con las demás. Ustedes, limpien esas lágrimas y pongan sus mejores sonrisas.

Asentimos, y ella salió de la habitación. Miré a Yukiho que asintió. En ese momento, volvieron a tocar la puerta. Un chico, de la producción sonrió al vernos.

–Representantes de Otonokizaka, por favor síganme.

Asentimos y las cinco comenzamos a seguirlo. Caminamos por pasillos, y pasillos, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del escenario. Desde ahí, el ruido era ensordecedor. Las otras participantes ya estaban ahí y todas lucían igual o más nerviosas que nosotras. Le tomé la mano a Yukiho, sorprendiéndola, pero me sonrió y la aferró con más fuerza.

–Bien… esperen aquí.

Asentimos y buscamos un lugar. Nos tocaba cantar de octavas, tres grupos antes del último, y que eran las favoritas. Solo el bullicio del público se escuchaba, ya que todas las chicas estábamos en silencio. Se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo en esa zona.

–Síganme por aquí –dijo la voz de un hombre y aparecieron por el fondo del lugar, uno de los grupos ganadores anteriores. Eran Mutant Girls. Muchas de las participantes comenzaron a murmurar y a acercarse a ellas.

– ¿Van a quedarse aquí con nosotras? –me preguntó Yukiho, algo nerviosa.

–Parece…

El otro grupo ganador apareció. No recordaba su nombre, ya que era de una prefectura distinta. Luego de unos segundos, apareció A-RISE. El alboroto fue mayor, pero a las tres chicas parecía no molestarles. Sonreían tan ampliamente y se mostraban como las profesionales que ya eran. Vestían completamente de azul oscuro, con unos ribetes y unas fajas de color rojo sangre. Erena-senpai llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta. Anju-senpai llevaba un lazo de su lado derecho de la cabeza y el cabello suelto, y Tsubasa-senpai llevaba una boina del mismo azul. Ella nos miró y sonrió aún más mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

–Hola –nos dijo con ese hermoso rostro y esos verdes ojos brillando.

–Hola Tsubasa-senpai –dije haciendo una reverencia. Yukiho rio y se acercó un poco más a ella.

–Hola hermana –le susurró cerca del oído. Tsubasa soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Están listas? –dijo, mirando a todas las demás. Asentimos.

–Entraremos a la historia del Love Live como las quintas ganadoras del evento.

–Me gusta esa actitud Yukiho. Me encanta.

–La he aprendido de ti, hermanita.

Tsubasa-senpai volvió a reír y le puso un dedo en la frente a Yukiho. Ella rio y negó despacio, acomodando su flequillo. Podía notar el rostro de envidia de las demás participantes. Erena-senpai y Anju-senpai se acercaron a su líder.

–Hola Yu-chan, Ali-chan. Que lindas están –y señaló nuestros uniformes. Eran unos vestidos de un color celeste, todos iguales, sin tirantes, ceñidos a nuestro cuerpo en la parte alta, y con el bajo del mismo, extendido y con encajes azules.

–Eh… gracias Anju-senpai. Los diseñamos entre todas.

–Pues se ven todas muy bien –dijo Erena-senpai con una sonrisa.

Yukiho iba a decir algo, cuando escuchamos la voz de una chica, e inmediatamente supimos quienes iban a aparecer. El alboroto fue mayor que con A-RISE. Liderando a las chicas, detrás de la muchacha que las estaba guiando, venía Nico-senpai. Detrás de ella venían Maki-senpai y Rin-senpai. Un poquito más atrás, caminaban Hanayo-senpai, Nozomi-senpai y mi hermana. Al final, venían Honoka-senpai, Kotori-senpai y Umi-senpai. Fumiko-san, su manager las acompañaba.

Todas, a excepción de Umi-senpai llevaban ese hermoso vestido, parecido al traje que usaron tres años atrás, pero en un tono blanco, con pequeños detalles en los colores que siempre las habían caracterizado. Todas las participantes comenzaron a acercarse a ellas, ocasionando un gran, gran alboroto. Tsubasa-senpai soltó un "buff" con una sonrisa y miró a sus compañeras.

–Tendremos que ganar chicas.

–No lo dudes enana. Tendremos que hacerlo.

Anju-senpai simplemente sonrió y asintió. Miré a Yukiho que rio y me guiñó el ojo. Mis demás compañeras también estaban emocionadas de ver a A-RISE y a μ's juntas, pero se mantenían calmas, por nosotras. La organización logró poner orden. Yukiho y yo solo mirábamos las hermosas sonrisas en los rostros de nuestras amigas y hermanas. Cuando ya todo quedó calmo, me acerqué a mi hermana.

– ¡Eli!

Ella abrió los brazos y me lancé entre ellos. Nos abrazamos fuertemente. Yukiho me imitó, abrazando efusivamente a Honoka-senpai.

–Que bonitos trajes Yukiho-chan, Alisa-chan –dijo Kotori-senpai, con una sonrisa. Tomaba de la mano a Umi-senpai que nos sonreía.

–Gracias Kotori-senpai –dije, separándome de mi hermana. Las demás chicas nos miraban con envidia.

– ¿Ya están listas? –dijo Maki-senpai, jugando como siempre con su mechón de cabello.

–Claro que sí. Estamos listas y dispuestas a ganar –dijo Yukiho. Una voz nos llamó la atención desde atrás.

–Ya le dije a tu hermana, Kousaka-san, que me agrada esa actitud.

A-RISE se acercó a μ's, y sentí como las chipas comenzaron a salir. Honoka-senpai y Tsubasa-senpai se encararon fríamente. Todos en la habitación estaban expectantes, las participantes, el staff, los otros grupos, todos, miraban a las dos líderes frente a frente.

Yukiho no podía ocultar su sonrisa, al igual que yo. Nadie sabía lo que nosotras sí. Que esas dos, que estaban desafiándose así, luego de esto, estarían besándose y riendo a más no poder. Les encantaba parecer rivales.

–Es obvio Tsubasa-san. Es la misma actitud de μ's.

–Veremos cuál de los grupos es el mejor –dijo Erena-senpai en tono alto. Mi hermana se colocó al lado de Honoka-senpai.

–Aceptamos Erena-san. Será un duelo entre las cuatro campeonas.

Las chicas de los otros dos grupos incluso se sorprendieron al escucharse ser mencionadas. Se miraron entre ellas y asintieron con fuerza acercándose a A-RISE y a μ's.

–Que sea un encuentro justo –dijo Anju-senpai sonriendo.

–Por supuesto –dijo Maki-senpai, al otro lado de Honoka-senpai.

Todas sonrieron, y se separaron. Tsubasa-senpai le guiñó el ojo a Honoka-senpai antes de dejar de mirarse y esta se sonrojó pero sonrió más. Yukiho negó frustrada, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Nozomi-senpai nos miró a las dos.

–Ustedes concéntrense solo en su canción. No nos hagan caso a nosotras.

–Nozomi-chan tiene razón –dijo Hanayo-senpai, sonriendo–. Aquí lo que importa es el concurso.

Asentimos y nos despedimos de ellas. Nos acercamos a nuestras amigas que estaban nerviosas y ansiosas. Nos abrazamos haciendo un círculo y nos dimos palabras de aliento. Un hombre del staff, el que parecía ser el director se acercó a todas.

–Bien, señoritas, por favor, su atención.

Todos los grupos, incluidos las campeonas, hicimos un círculo alrededor del hombre. El suspiró y nos miró a todas.

–Bien, estamos a punto de comenzar. Como este año tenemos el agrado de contar con las campeonas anteriores, hemos decidido hacer lo siguiente.

El hombre tomó una tabla que le pasó otro miembro del staff y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

–Se presentaran los seis primeros grupos, luego de eso, habrá un intermedio con la participación de Mutant Girls y Tiger T. Ambos grupos cantaran una canción. Luego de eso, cantaran los cinco grupos restantes del concurso. Al finalizar, mientras se hace el conteo de votos, cantaran A-RISE y de último μ's.

–Siempre tienen suerte –dijo Erena-senpai mirando a las chicas. Nico-senpai sonrió con superioridad.

–Eso es porque está la gran Nico Ni. Ella trae la mejor suerte para el grupo.

–Pues que no se te acabe, pequeña Nico –dijo Tsubasa-senpai sonriendo.

– ¿A quién le dices pequeña, enana frentona?

Tsubasa-senpai soltó una carcajada y se alejó con las demás. El círculo se rompió y nuevamente cada grupo se aisló del resto. Nosotras, mis amigas y yo, nos quedamos cerca de μ's. Honoka-senpai se acercó a Nico-senpai.

–Nico-chan no vuelvas a decirle enana frentona a Tsu.

–Estamos actuando Honoka. Lo sabes.

–Pero entre broma y broma…

–Tú no te metas Maki.

Maki-senpai levantó los hombros sonriendo. Nozomi-senpai tomó de los hombros a Nico-senpai.

–Ara, ¿una pelea romántica antes del gran evento?

–Nozomi, si quieres lo publicas en internet y lo gritas a los cuatro vientos.

– ¿Puedo?

Todas comenzaron a reír cuando Nico-senpai trató de golpear a Nozomi-senpai que se alejó de ella, escondiéndose detrás de mi hermana. Fumiko-san se acercó a ellas.

–Chicas. Hoy es su primera presentación oficial, su primer live. No se presionen, no se abrumen con esto. Si la coreografía sale bien, perfecto, si sale mal, perfecto. Si a alguna se le olvida la letra no se agobie, si alguna se cae…

–Fumiko-chan, ¿nos estás animando o desanimando nya?

Otra ronda de risas. Fumiko-san negó y las miró fijamente.

–Lo que quiero decir es que disfruten del show, bailen, canten, rían. Este es el primero de muchos, muchos lives. Que quede en sus corazones.

Todas asintieron. Escuchamos a un hombre decir que el evento ya iba a empezar y llamaron al primer grupo. Ahora sí, los nervios comenzaron a aparecer. Conforme pasaban los demás grupos, comenzaba a sentir que el aliento me faltaba. Yukiho se veía completamente pálida, pero trataba de disimularlo, manteniéndose en movimiento. Las chicas de μ's hablaban entre ellas de lo que escuchaban de las participantes. Incluso, Fumiko-san hablaba de forma seria con Umi-senpai.

Llegó el primer intermedio. Las dos campeonas salieron a cantar, logrando la excitación del público. El bullicio que se originó hizo que la piel se me erizara por completo. Debí ponerme pálida, porque mi hermana me abrazó por la espalda y me besó la mejilla.

–Ya Alisa, tranquila. Todo va a salir muy bien.

–Lo mismo te digo hermana. Estás helada de los nervios.

–Nunca he sido buena controlándolos.

Terminó el intermedio y siguió el grupo siete. Yukiho y mis amigas se acercaron a mí.

–Bien chicas. Hemos trabajado duro, nos hemos esforzado. Aquí se verá todo ese sacrificio. Ganemos o perdamos, todo nuestro esfuerzo está en esta canción.

Yukiho puso su mano en el centro y las demás las colocamos sobre ella. Cinco manos temblorosas. De repente, un guante naranja y uno celeste se sumó al centro. Después uno blanco, uno verde, uno amarillo, uno rojo, uno morado, uno rosa. Levanté la mirada y vi a las chicas de μ's, junto a nosotras.

–Por nuestras hermanas y sus amigas –dijo Honoka-senpai.

–Por Otonokizaka –agregó Kotori-senpai.

–Por el Love Live –dijo Nico-senpai. Todas asintieron y dimos un fuerte grito.

–Grupo número ocho, al escenario.

Mis amigas y yo nos abrazamos y, despedidas por μ's, nos encaminamos al escenario. Al pasar por la puerta, noté a A-RISE deseándonos suerte.

Casi me desmayo al salir. El público nos recibió con una ovación increíble. Estaba lleno, estaba abarrotado de personas. Nos colocamos en fila. Yukiho de primera. Ella era la encargada de presentarnos. Mientras lo hacía, me fijé en el público. Pude encontrar a mis padres, al lado de los padres de Yukiho. La mamá de Kotori-senpai y los hermanos y mamá de Nico-senpai estaban cerca. Pude ver a la mamá de Maki-senpai, acompañada de un hombre, que supuse era su esposo. El doctor de Umi-senpai también estaba entre el público, acompañado de su esposa. Estaba tan concentrada mirando al público que no noté cuando Yukiho dejó de hablar.

–Alisa…

La miré y me hizo un gesto para que me acomodara. Lo hice rápidamente y comenzó a sonar nuestra canción. El público animado nos apoyaba mientras nosotras bailábamos y cantábamos. Pude notar a las chicas de μ's asomándose por la puerta, sonriendo. Cuando la música se detuvo, fue seguida por una enorme ovación.

–Muchas gracias, muchas gracias al grupo de representantes de Otonokizaka.

Salimos corriendo del escenario. Eli me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Me lancé sobre ella y me puse a llorar. Yukiho había hecho lo mismo con Honoka-senpai. Todas nos felicitaban, todas. Incluso A-RISE se acercó a felicitarnos. Así estuvimos, hasta que pasó el grupo final.

–Bien. A-RISE, μ's, prepárense.

–Ahora si llegó el turno de ver a las profesionales –dijo Tsubasa-senpai, golpeando el hombro de Honoka-senpai al pasar a su lado.

Si el bullicio ya era enorme, cuando esas tres salieron al escenario, parecía que quería caerse el lugar. Todas las participantes del Love Live nos peleamos por poder ponernos en la puerta para verlas.

En verdad eran profesionales, en verdad eran fabulosas. Sus movimientos, más libres, sus voces, más fuertes, su imagen, más fresca. Sentí envidia de lo increíble que era. Yukiho estaba con la boca abierta. Cuando la canción terminó, el aplauso fue increíble. Las tres sonreían con superioridad, las tres sonreían con mucha alegría.

Cuando regresaron atrás del escenario, todas aplaudían, pero había como un silencio expectante. Honoka-senpai y las chicas las esperaban.

–Buena actuación Tsubasa-san.

–Gracias Kousaka-san. Supérenlo.

Las tres se alejaron y se sentaron a hidratarse. Honoka-senpai se giró y las demás hicieron un círculo.

–Chicas, ahora sí. Este es nuestro primer live, y no será frente a un escenario vacío. Será ante miles y miles de personas. Será nuestro primer live como profesionales.

Honoka-senpai colocó su mano, haciendo la señal de μ's. Las demás la imitaron, dejando un espacio. Todas miraron a Umi-senpai y a Fumiko-san.

–Umi-chan –dijo Kotori-senpai con una sonrisa–. Ven.

–Chicas…

–Sí estás aquí, lo haces y punto –dijo Nico-senpai seriamente–. O Nozomi puede ir a traerte. Eres a la única que nunca le ha hecho un Washi Washi.

Nozomi-senpai comenzó a mover las manos amenazadoramente con una sonrisa malvada. Umi-senpai miró a Fumiko-san que le asintió. Cuando dio el primer paso noté una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero la disimuló. Llegó al lado de ellas.

–Bien… Uno.

–Dos.

–Tres.

–Cuatro.

–Cinco.

–Seis.

–Siete.

–Ocho.

–Nueve.

– μ's, que comience la música.

Las chicas se abrazaron y se dirigieron al escenario. Umi-senpai se acercó a la puerta, y nosotras con ella. Todas las demás detrás de nosotras.

¿Cómo describir el recibimiento de las chicas? Si A-RISE había sido fascinante, este era espectacular. Los colores de los bastones, iluminando la noche. Nueve colores, a pesar de que en el escenario solo había ocho chicas. La música comenzó a sonar. Una hermosa canción.

Era como magia. Ver a Honoka-senpai liderando al grupo, Kotori-senpai con su gracia, Maki-senpai con su estilo, Rin-senpai con su energía, Hanayo-senpai con su pureza, Nozomi-senpai con su luz, Nico-senpai con su fuerza, y mi hermana con su belleza. Las ocho, cantando, bailando.

Miré a mi derecha. Umi-senpai cantaba también, en un susurro, pero lo hacía, cantaba con ellas. De sus ojos, caían lágrimas. Caían por sus mejillas. Su mano derecha, sostenía con fuerza ese bello medallón de oro, ese con el símbolo de μ's, ese que significaba tanto para ella.

Le tomé la otra mano, y ella me sonrió, presionándola con fuerza. Continuamos mirando la presentación, hasta que la última nota dejó de sonar. Las chicas sonrieron al público, que aplaudía de pie, pidiendo otra canción.

Sentí que Umi-senpai soltaba mi mano, así que la miré, aun sonriendo. Sus manos estaban en su pecho, su bastón en el suelo. Ella trataba de respirar, trataba de recibir un poco de aire. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar de su nariz. En un segundo, ella cayó al suelo.

– ¡UMI-CHAN!

* * *

No me crusifiquen... por favor. Sabían que esto iba a pasar... lo sabían. Espero les guste el capitulo y comenten. Abrazos.


	72. Chapter 72

– ¡UMI-CHAN!

El desgarrador grito de Minami-san, que se escuchó en todo, todo el lugar, nos alertó que algo había ocurrido. Mi mirada, como en cámara lenta, se comenzó a dirigir hacia Sonoda-san. Estaba en el suelo, no se movía, sus ojos cerrados, su boca medio abierta. De su nariz, bajaba un hilo de sangre. La hermana de Ayase-san y Yukiho-chan estaban congeladas. Nadie reaccionaba, nadie se movía.

– ¡UMI-CHAN!

Minami-san corría hacia ella. Podía ver en su rostro el reflejo de la desesperación absoluta, de la desesperación de perder lo que más amas.

Detrás de ella, corrían las demás. Nadie sabía que ocurría. El staff estaba en shock, las demás chicas estaban asustadas.

Minami-san se lanzó de rodillas al suelo y tomó el cuerpo inerte de Sonoda-san en sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡NO UMI-CHAN, NO ME DEJES!

–Kotori… hazte a un lado.

Nishikino-san se arrodilló al lado de ella, y luchaba, tomando los brazos de Minami-san para separarla del cuerpo. Minami-san se negaba, llorando desgarradoramente.

–Kotori… por favor…

Me acerqué corriendo y la tomé del otro brazo. Ayase-san también la tomó de la espalda. Con fuerza logramos alejarla, a pesar de que me aruñó y golpeó, tratando de soltarse. Honki se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza.

– ¡DEJENME! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON MI UMI!

–Kotori… –y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Nishikino-san temblaba, pero su mirada mostraba determinación. Se acercó al rostro de Sonoda-san. Se mordió el labio y rápidamente colocó las manos en su pecho, una sobre la otra, y comenzó a aplicarle resucitación. Podía ver la fuerza y el deseo en cada presión que daba.

–Vamos Umi… vamos…

–Maki… –dijo Ayase-san, que tenía a su hermana abrazada.

Nishikino-san rápidamente pasó a la boca de Sonoda-san y la unió con la suya. Luego regresó a su pecho. Comencé a sentir la frustración al ver que nada sucedía.

– ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Soy el médico de la señorita Sonoda!

El doctor de Sonoda-san, un joven a quien apenas si conocía, logró meterse entre todas las personas, chicas y staff que estaban ahí. Se arrodilló al lado de Nishikino-san y se quitó el abrigo.

–Kei… por lo que más quieras, sálvala…

–Vamos señorita Nishikino, te necesito ayudando.

Le pasó el abrigo, que había doblado. Nishikino-san rápidamente lo tomó y lo colocó debajo de la cabeza de Sonoda-san. El doctor colocó las manos sobre el pecho, repitiendo el proceso, pero con más fuerza y determinación.

–Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, Maki…

Ella al escuchar su nombre, volvió a unir los labios con los de Sonoda-san. Cuando se separó, el doctor volvió a repetir el proceso.

–Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, Maki…

Una, dos, tres, diez veces. Ninguno de los dos se rendía. Mis manos estaban heladas, viendo con impotencia, como cada intento era fallido. Una camilla y dos paramédicos ya estaban ahí mirando todo, esperando.

–Vamos señorita Sonoda-san, hoy no debes hacer esto…

Repitió el proceso, una y otra vez. Ya casi eran diez minutos. De pronto, justo cuando Nishikino-san volvió a posar sus labios en el rostro de Sonoda-san, ella comenzó a dar bocanadas, tratando de respirar.

–Umi… vamos, vamos, vuelve, vuelve…

Dos bocanadas más, otra, y otra. No podía respirar. De pronto, otro hombre, de cabello rojo, se metió entre ellos y tomó el cuerpo de Sonoda-san.

– ¡Papá…!

– ¡Doctor Nishikino!

El hombre levantó levemente el cuerpo de Sonoda-san y colocó su mano en el centro del pecho, donde se podía ver la cicatriz que ella tenía. Presionó dos veces con fuerza y ella comenzó a toser, sangre, pero comenzaba a respirar de nuevo.

–Kei, va a entrar en paro cardiorrespiratorio. Su corazón no lo va a soportar.

–Doctor, no va a poder llegar al hospital general así… morirá en la ambulancia.

El hombre miró a los paramédicos que ya preparaban la camilla. Levantó el cuerpo de Sonoda-san y la colocó sobre esta. Miró al joven.

–Kei, ve al hospital y prepara el quirófano. Te necesito conmigo.

El asintió con fuerza y tomó su abrigo. Salió corriendo del lugar. El hombre regresó su mirada a los paramédicos.

–Hospital Nishikino. Una ambulancia de soporte avanzado ya viene de camino, los interceptará cerca de Akiba –los hombres asintieron y comenzaron a salir con la camilla–. Maki, ven conmigo en la ambulancia.

–Maki… –dijo Minami-san apenas con un hilo de voz. Maki le tomó la mano y las dos salieron corriendo detrás del hombre y la camilla.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Honki con desesperación.

–Deberías ir con ellas Honoka –dijo Ayase-san. Yazawa-san las miró.

–Eli, lleva tú a Honoka, por favor.

–Pero…

–Elichi… vamos, rápido.

Ayase-san asintió y miró a su hermana. La joven estaba como paralizada y su labio temblaba.

–Alisa…

–Yo quiero ir también… yo…

–No Alisa. Debes quedarte. El concurso no ha terminado…

–Pero…

– ¡NO ALISA!

La joven asintió y se abrazó de Yukiho que ya se había colocado a su lado. Koizumi-san se acercó a ellas y habló en un tono muy bajo.

–Rin-chan, ve con ellas.

–Pero Kayo-chin…

–Descuida. Yo llamaré a los papás de Umi-chan. Hay que avisarles.

–Hanayo tiene razón. Yo me quedaré con ella –dijo Yazawa-san tratando de sonreír, cosa que no consiguió. Hoshizora-san asintió y tomó la mano de Honki.

–Tsu –me gritó Anju y todas la miramos–. Ve con ellas. Luego las alcanzamos.

Asentí y miré a Honki que sonrió. Ayase-san asintió y comenzó a correr delante de todas. Llegamos al estacionamiento. Ella se dirigió a un auto, y con rapidez lo abrió. Tojou-san se sentó adelante con ella, mientras que Honki, Hoshizora-san y yo nos sentamos atrás. Unos segundos después ya estábamos en la carretera, a alta velocidad.

– ¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy, por qué?

–Elichi, concéntrate en conducir... y deja de pensar en eso.

–No puedo Nozomi. No puedo.

– ¿Conduzco yo? –pregunté en un susurro.

–Tranquila Tsubasa, puedo hacerlo.

De pronto vimos la luz y el sonido de una sirena. La ambulancia de soporte avanzado ya había recogido a Sonoda-san y avanzaba delante de nosotras a gran velocidad, haciendo mucho ruido. Ayase-san se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, para no perderla de vista.

– ¿Se va a salvar, verdad? –dijo Honki en un hilo de voz. Yo le tomé las manos y la miré a los ojos.

–Claro que se va a salvar Honki. Claro que lo va a hacer.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. La abracé con mucha fuerza. Hoshizora-san, que se había pegado del vidrio de la puerta, comenzó a señalar hacia la izquierda.

–Por allá Eli-chan, por allá nya…

Ayase-san giró, separándose de la ambulancia y entrando al estacionamiento. Apenas si había detenido el auto, y Hoshizora-san saltó del mismo y comenzó a correr. Yo tomé la mano de Honki y la seguimos a todo lo que nuestras piernas daban. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de emergencias, un grupo de enfermeros esperaban a que bajaran la camilla. En medio de ellos, estaba el doctor de Sonoda-san, ya vestido de verde.

–Kei… –dijo el papá de Nishikino-san al bajar de la ambulancia–. Necesito que la estabilices mientras me preparo –miró a un enfermero–. Necesitamos todas las reservas de sangre A que tengamos.

Bajaron la camilla con mucho cuidado. Umi iba sin su blusa, con varios parches pegados de su pecho, con una herida en el cuello y un tubo en la misma, que supongo era el que le ayudaba a respirar. Tenía una bolsa de suero en su brazo y un monitor cardiaco pequeño que marcaba un latir irregular de su corazón. Al escuchar ese pitido, sentí un poco de alivio de saber que estaba viva.

Minami-san y Nishikino-san bajaron de la ambulancia. Ambas tenían sus vestidos manchados de sangre, Nishikino-san incluso las manos. El hombre se giró a ella apenas la camilla comenzó a entrar al hospital.

–Maki… te necesito conmigo en el quirófano.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero papá… yo nunca he estado en una cirugía, no sé qué hacer.

–No te necesito como asistente Maki. Te necesito al lado de tu amiga, te necesito ahí para que le transmitas todo el amor que ustedes le tienen.

Ella miró a Minami-san que se había abrazado de Honki. Su expresión se puso determinada y asintió con fuerza.

–Bien. Ve a prepararte. Hana te ayudará.

Una enfermera, que aún estaba ahí de pie asintió y se llevó a Nishikino-san al interior del hospital. El hombre nos miró y suspiró.

–Síganme.

En silencio caminamos detrás de él. Ayase-san y Tojou-san ya nos habían alcanzado. Llegamos a una gran sala, con varios sillones. Nos señaló los mismos para que nos sentáramos y suspiró una vez más.

–Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

–Doctor… –Minami-san se acercó a él–. Sálvela por favor…

El asintió y se alejó de nosotras corriendo. Minami-san parecía a punto de desmayarse. Honki corrió a abrazarla.

–Ven Kotori, ven y siéntate.

–Honoka-chan… no quiero perderla…

Comenzó a llorar con mucho desconsuelo y dolor. A todas se nos formó un nudo en la garganta, y se nos acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos. Al fondo del largo pasillo que estaba frente a nosotras, podíamos ver la luz roja sobre la puerta, que indicaba que la cirugía estaba comenzando. El silencio se apoderó de todo el salón.

Miré a Ayase-san que tomaba la mano de Tojou-san. Ambas miraban hacia el suelo. Hoshizora-san estaba abrazada a sus rodillas, sentada sobre el sillón. Honki abrazaba y consolaba a Minami-san. Sentí un poco de celos, he de ser sincera, pero no de Minami-san, sino de la amistad que tanto las unía.

– ¡Kotori!

Una mujer, exactamente igual a Minami-san apareció por el pasillo. Ella al verla se separó de Honki y corrió a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

–Mamá… no quiero que Umi me deje, no quiero…

–Ya, ya mi pequeña… eso no va a pasar. Está con los mejores médicos…

Ambas se alejaron y se sentaron cerca del pasillo que llevaba al quirófano. Honki se sentó a mi lado y me miró. Yo la abracé y la recosté en mi hombro. Yazawa-san y Koizumi-san se asomaron a la habitación. Vestían su ropa normal, y traían bolsas con ellas.

–Chicas…

–Nicochi, Hanayo-chan…

– ¿Saben algo? –preguntó en un susurro Koizumi-san. Hoshizora-san soltó sus piernas y la miró fijamente, sosteniendo las lágrimas.

–Nada Kayo-chin.

Ella suspiró y asintió. Se sentó al lado de la pequeña peli naranja y la abrazó, acariciando su cabeza, mientras que Yazawa-san se sentaba al lado de Tojou-san. Miró la habitación y luego a sus dos compañeras.

– ¿Y Maki?

–Está en el quirófano Nico. Su padre le pidió que le ayudara.

– ¿Y las demás? –pregunté en un susurro. Koizumi-san me miró y dibujó una leve sonrisa, pero fue Yazawa-san la que habló.

–Eli, Honoka… las chicas… sus hermanas… bueno, no pudieron ganar el evento. Quedaron en segundo lugar.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Ayase-san algo sorprendida. Ella asintió.

–Sí. Ganó el grupo favorito, pero ellas lograron muchos votos. Fue… un margen pequeño.

– ¿Y dónde están? –preguntó Honki. Koizumi-san habló despacio.

–La organización les pidió que se quedaran. Tus padres y la mamá de Nico-chan se quedaron con ellas. También Fumiko-chan. La mamá de Maki-chan está afuera del hospital esperando a los papás de Umi-chan.

– ¿Y Anju, y Erena? –pregunté. Koizumi-san volvió a mirarme.

–Llegó tu manager y ellas pues se quedaron explicando lo que pasó. Dijeron que pronto vendrían para acá.

Asentí y suspiré con pesar. Honki me abrazó con mucha más fuerza. Hoshizora-san se separó del abrazo de Koizumi-san y señaló las bolsas.

– ¿Qué traen ahí Kayo-chin?

–Su ropa. Para que se cambien. La tuya también Tsubasa-san.

Ayase-san y Tojou-san sonrieron. Ambas se pusieron de pie y tomaron la bolsa que Yazawa-san les pasaba. Se alejaron hacia la secretaria, que hasta ese momento solo se había mantenido mirándonos mientras hacia su trabajo. Yo miré a Honki que suspiró y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

– ¿No te vas a cambiar mi amor?

–No tengo ganas de alejarme de aquí.

–Pero Honki, esta ropa que llevamos, no es la más cómoda. Vamos, solo serán unos minutos.

Honki me miró y asintió. A duras penas se puso de pie. Hoshizora-san también nos siguió, y nos fuimos a cambiar. Cuando regresamos al salón, los papás de Sonoda-san estaban hablando con Minami-san y su madre. La mamá de Sonoda-san lloraba con mucho dolor, escuchando lo que Minami-san le decía. Honki se acercó a ellos. Noté que la mamá de Nishikino-san hablaba con las chicas, y que Anju y Erena, que ya habían llegado, me miraban fijamente. Suspiré y me acerqué a ellas.

–Tsu… hola –me dijo Anju en un susurro.

–Hola chicas. ¿Acaban de llegar?

–Sí –contestó Erena–. Takatsuki-san no quería dejarnos venir. Está realmente molesto porque te viniste para acá.

Moví la mano, restando importancia a eso y me senté en medio de las dos. Anju se mordió el labio y tomó mi mano, llamando mi atención.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido Tsu?

–Nada. Llegamos aquí y prácticamente la metieron al quirófano. Nishikino-san entró con ella por petición de su padre. Desde ese momento, hasta ahora, esa luz sobre la puerta –señalé el final del pasillo– ha estado encendida.

– ¿Y crees que se salve?

–No lo sé An, no lo sé.

–Me sorprendí cuando la vi llegar. Se miraba bastante enferma. De la boda a hoy, había recaído mucho –dijo Erena, mirando hacia Minami-san que se había alejado con Honki, su madre y los padres de Sonoda-san.

–Honki siempre decía que cada vez, sus pequeñas crisis eran más frecuentes. Incluso… todas ellas pensaron que un día no despertaría.

–Tal vez sea hoy ese día.

–No digas eso Ere-chan –reclamó Anju molesta–. Ella se pondrá bien. La está operando el padre de Ma-chan. Él es un gran cirujano.

Erena no dijo nada y le acarició la cabeza a Anju. Yo suspiré y me levanté. Mirarlas a todas las chicas de μ's, con sus rostros tristes, sus sonrisas apagadas, me deprimía de sobremanera. Me dirigí al bidón de agua y tomé un poco. Mientras bebía, miraba a cada una de ellas. Hoshizora-san y Koizumi-san estaban acurrucadas en el sillón, abrazadas y en silencio. Yazawa-san estaba con sus manos entrelazadas y se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el sillón. Tojou-san y Ayase-san, esperaban en silencio tomadas de la mano.

– ¿Por qué duran tanto, por qué?

–Nicochi…

–Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo sabía… el papá de Maki me lo dijo, pero…

–No digas eso Nicochi. Hoy no va a pasar nada. –Yazawa-san la miró y se recostó en sus piernas.

Ayase-san me miró y se puso de pie. Se acercó a mí despacio, tratando de sonreír. Al llegar a mi lado, tomó un poco de agua y me miró fijamente.

–Tsubasa… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

–Eh… claro Ayase-san.

Me hizo un gesto con su cabeza y nos alejamos hasta la otra entrada de la habitación, lo suficiente para quedar solo las dos, aunque pude notar miradas de Honki y de Tojou-san hacia nosotras. Ayase-san suspiró y bebió un trago más de agua.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar Ayase-san?

–Quería darte las gracias Tsubasa.

– ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

–Por estar aquí.

–No te entiendo.

Sonrió y se colocó frente a mí. Tojou-san incluso estiró su cuello un poco. Sus azules ojos me miraron fijamente.

–Tsubasa… lo que quiero decir es que gracias por estar aquí, en este momento. No sabes lo importante que es para todas, que estés aquí.

–Sigo sin entender. Yo no debería estar aquí, realmente no soy tan amiga de ninguna de ustedes, solo de Honki y es porque…

–Y es por eso que te lo agradecemos. Cuando Honoka se enteró de lo que Umi tenía, se bloqueó, se hundió en sí misma, la destrozó. Tuve hasta que pegarle para que reaccionara.

–Sí, recuerdo haberle visto la marca de tus dedos en su cara.

–Sí, y lamento haberlo hecho. Pero justo ahora, en esta situación, en donde debía haberle pasado eso y no fue así, el verla ahí, siendo ese pilar y ese consuelo para Kotori, ese pilar que no podemos ser ninguna de las demás, es gracias a ti.

–Ayase…

–No Tsubasa. Tú has hecho cambiar a Honoka, mucho. Tal vez no lo notes, pero las demás lo hemos hecho. Y eso que ella está haciendo hoy, es algo muy importante. Hoy se está comportando, no solo como la amiga que Kotori necesita, sino la líder que μ's necesita.

–Bueno… yo no creo haber hecho gran cosa Ayase-san –ella rio.

–La motivaste a que nos buscara, nos reuniera. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, la motivaste a seguir adelante. Cuando ya no sabía que más hacer, apareciste y la guiaste. Eso es mucho más de lo que cualquiera haría.

Sonrojé levemente, pero sonreí. Ayase-san puso una mano en mi hombro, sonriendo un poco más.

–Sé que no nos ves así, pero Tsubasa, todas en μ's somos también tus amigas, al igual que de Erena y Anju. A-RISE no son solo nuestras rivales, sino nuestras camaradas.

–No sé qué decir Ayase-san…

–Podrías comenzar por llamarme Eli.

Asentí y sonreí. Ella me guiñó el ojo y se giró justo en el momento en el que todas se comenzaban a poner de pie, mirando hacia el final del pasillo. Nos miramos y nos acercamos corriendo.

La luz sobre la puerta estaba apagada. Unos segundos después, Nishikino-san salió por la puerta.

Nadie se movía, nadie parecía respirar. La chica, que vestía con esa ropa verde, se venía quitando la mascarilla y el gorro, dejando su cabello escarlata alborotado. Arrastraba los pies, y de sus ojos, podían notarse pequeños brillos, que se transformaban en lágrimas.

Minami-san se llevó las manos al pecho. Honki la abrazó con más fuerza. Todas las demás esperábamos.

De pronto, la pelirroja cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar. En sus manos llevaba el medallón con el logo de μ's que Sonoda-san siempre llevaba. Todas nos acercamos a ella corriendo. Minami-san se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de los brazos.

–Maki-chan…

–Kotori… Umi-chan… Umi-chan… Umi-chan está…

Pero no pudo decir más porque se enterró en el pecho de Minami-san a llorar, de una manera desgarradora que nos hacía saber que lo peor había pasado.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir... solo que espero sus comentarios... sniff... sniff...


	73. Chapter 73

¿De qué sirve vivir, si la persona que amas no está a tu lado? ¿De qué sirve seguir respirando, si ya no hay sonrisas?

Suspiro, mientras miro la fotografía en mis manos. Umi-chan sonríe tan lindo, vestida de novia. Yo, tomando sus manos, sonrió a su lado. Aún puedo recordar ese hermoso día. Aunque no había nada oficial, ella era mi esposa, yo era su esposa.

Siento las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, pero no tengo ni fuerzas para limpiarlas. No sé cuánto he llorado, no sé siquiera como es que aún tengo lágrimas que derramar. Suspiro y guardo esa foto en mi maleta.

–Kotori-chan, ¿Dónde estás?

–Estoy… –se me quebró la voz–. Estoy en la habitación.

Escuché los pasos apresurados, y luego pude ver el rostro de Honoka asomando por la puerta. Se mordió el labio y entró despacio.

–Ya… ya terminé de recoger las cosas del salón.

–Gracias Honoka-chan –le respondí en un susurro.

–Kotori-chan… ¿de verdad quieres irte de tu casa?

–Honoka… no tiene caso que viva aquí, si mi Umi-chan no está. Esta casa está llena de recuerdos. Han sido pocos los meses vividos aquí, pero son muchos los recuerdos.

Suspiro y miró el centro de la habitación, donde Umi-chan quedó desnuda por completo en nuestra noche de bodas, a pesar de estar completamente avergonzada. Acaricio la cama, en donde pasamos nuestros momentos más románticos.

–Kotori… sé que solo han pasado unas semanas, pero…

–Honoka-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme a guardar mi ropa, que está en ese mueble?

Honoka se mordió el labio y lanzó un suspiro pero asintió en silencio. Yo me limpié las mejillas, que ya me dolían, de las tantas veces que lo había hecho. Suspiré y me puse de pie, dirigiéndome al armario. Al abrirlo, más recuerdos me invadieron, solo por el delicioso aroma a Umi que desprendía su ropa.

Recordé cuando se escondió de mí en ese armario, para evitar que le aplicara mi dosis de cosquillas por arruinar mi pastel. Otra vez las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y mis piernas ya no podían soportar mi cuerpo. Caí de rodillas en la alfombra y me cubrí la cara.

–Kotori…

Honoka se arrodilló a mi lado y me puso sus manos en los hombros. Yo apenas si podía controlarme. Me abrazó por la espalda con fuerza.

–Kotori…

–Honoka-chan, no quiero seguir llorando, pero me es difícil… cada cosa es un recuerdo de ella.

Sentí como acariciaba mi cabeza. Me giré y me recosté en su pecho. Unos minutos después, suspiré y la miré a los ojos. Ella trataba de sonreírme.

–Perdón Honoka-chan…

–No Kotori-chan. No tienes que pedir disculpas.

Hice a levantarme, pero ella no me dejó. La miré confundida.

–Honoka, deja que me levante, tenemos que terminar. Mamá vendrá por mi pronto.

–Kotori… encontré esto entre la ropa de Umi-chan…

Honoka me pasó un bloc de notas, que rápidamente reconocí. Era el que Umi-chan siempre usaba para escribir sus canciones. Lo tomé con manos temblorosas. No tenía nada escrito en sus páginas. Miré a Honoka que se mordió el labio y lo abrió por la mitad.

–No vi más allá del título, porque creo que debes ser tú la primera en leerla.

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó una vez más hacia el mueble y continuó sacando ropa. Yo, dudosa, bajé mi mirada al bloc de notas en donde había algo escrito.

–Canción para mi pajarito –leí en un susurro.

 _"_ _No estoy segura de nada  
Tan sólo de que estás como naciste en mi cama  
Hay mil pétalos de rosas  
Y velas encendidas como tu mirada._

 _No sé lo que Dios se trama  
Si hace unas semanas llanto  
Hoy vivo con tu fragancia  
Y vos porque yo te amo tanto._

 _No estás segura de nada  
No estoy segura de nada  
Sólo de que quiero amarte  
Y vos de que morís de ganas._

 _Sin saber lo que Dios trama  
Nos entregamos muy lento  
Vos sos lo más importante  
En este dulce y tierno intento._

 _No estás segura de nada  
Tan solo de que estoy desnuda en cuerpo y alma  
Mil cosas hay en tu mente  
Pero entre mariposas se hace grande tu calma._

 _Entre vos y yo no hay espacio  
No sabes lo que Dios se trama  
Me miras y dices despacio  
Y dulcemente que me amas._

 _No estoy segura de nada  
No estás segura de nada  
Solo de que quiero amarte  
Y vos de que morís de ganas._

 _Sin saber lo que Dios trama  
Nos entregamos muy lento  
Vos sos lo más importante  
En este dulce y tierno intento._

 _Solo estoy segura de que en tu mirada  
El dolor más duro se disuelve en nada  
Y no es coincidencia que estemos aquí._

 _No estoy segura de nada  
No estás segura de nada  
Solo de que quiero amarte  
Y vos de que morís de ganas._

 _Sin saber lo que Dios trama  
Nos entregamos muy lento  
Vos sos lo más importante  
En este dulce y tierno intento._

 _Y cuando ya no haya más dolor  
Tan solo quede nuestro amor en cada momento  
No será fácil a lo mejor  
Pero valdrá la pena amor yo te lo prometo"_

No pude evitarlo más, y comencé a llorar de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho. Aferré ese bloc de notas a mi pecho, lo aferre para sentirla conmigo, sentir a mi Umi-chan conmigo. Lloré, lloré hasta que mi pecho y espalda doliera, hasta que mi cuerpo ya no resistiera. Honoka no se acercó, solo me miraba, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentí una brisa acariciar mi rostro. Respiré profundamente y miré por la ventana. El sol estaba frente a mí, me iluminaba. Mordí mi labio y miré el bloc de notas.

–Honoka-chan…

–Kotori… ¿sucede algo?

– ¿Ti… tienes un bolígrafo o un lápiz?

Honoka comenzó a tocarse los bolsillos. Puso un gesto pensativo y cruzó los brazos. Yo suspiré y bajé la mirada.

–Sé que vi uno por aquí… ah ya, en la cocina. Ya regreso.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Yo miré el bloc de notas una vez más y sentí un leve dolor en mi pecho.

–Aquí hay uno Kotori-chan.

Me lo dio con una sonrisa. Lo tomé despacio y lo dirigí a la hoja.

– ¡No Kotori! No lo destruyas…

La miré y negué despacio. Traté de poner una sonrisa, aunque no sentí que lo lograra. Despacio, justo al final de la hermosa letra de Umi-chan, puse, con pulso tembloroso…

" _Da este paso de fe… y quédate"_

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Yo no quería contestar, no quería hablar con nadie. Honoka me miró, pero al ver que yo no hacía nada, suspiró y lo tomó, colocando el altavoz para que yo contestara.

– ¿Aló?

– ¿Honoka? ¿Dónde está Kotori? –dijo una voz apurada.

– ¿Maki, qué sucede? –preguntó Honoka, confusa.

– ¿Dónde está Kotori?

–Aquí estoy Maki-chan –dije en un susurro.

–Kotori… Umi… Umi… Umi despertó. Despertó Kotori-chan, y… lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti.

Sentí un calor inundar mi pecho, algo llenando mi alma. El bloc de notas cayó de mis manos, el lápiz rodó por la alfombra. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ojos. Me temblaba el labio, las manos me sudaban. Traté de decir algo, pero la voz no me salió.

–Kotori, ¿me escuchaste? Umi despertó, acaba de despertar… Kotori…

– ¿No… no me estás engañando? –dije llorando.

–Kotori… ven rápido, por todos los dioses, no te demores.

Maki terminó la llamada. Honoka me miró fijamente. Estaba pálida y le temblaban las manos. Yo no podía levantarme, no sabía si era verdad o un sueño.

–Kotori…

–Honoka-chan… Umi… mi Umi…

Honoka se arrodilló y me abrazó con fuerza. La pude escuchar llorar sobre mi hombro. Yo estaba como en shock. Umi había recobrado la consciencia, había salido del coma. No, no tendríamos que desconectarla.

–Kotori, vamos. Tenemos que llegar al hospital.

Honoka se puso de pie y tomó mis manos, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

–Honoka-chan, ¿no es un sueño, verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?

–No Kotori-chan, no estás soñando. Umi-chan está bien, despertó.

Honoka tiró de mí con fuerza. Al levantarme, por la debilidad de mis piernas, trastabillé y casi caigo, pero mi amiga me aferró fuertemente.

–Vamos Kotori-chan, vamos.

Asentí. Honoka salió de la habitación, llevándome de la mano. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me detuve.

–Honoka espera… –y la solté. Regresé al interior de la habitación y tomé el bloc de notas. Lo abracé contra mi pecho y salí. Honoka ya tenía mi bolso en su mano y buscaba un taxi con su mirada. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a ella.

–Demonios, nunca pasa un taxi cuando uno lo necesita.

En la esquina, a mucha velocidad, apareció un automóvil doblando. Honoka y yo nos sorprendimos al verlo parar frente a nosotras, que tuvimos que retroceder un poco. Unos hermosos ojos turquesa se asomaron con una gran sonrisa por la ventana.

–Ara… no se han ido. ¿Quieren que las llevemos?

–Nozomi… ¿cómo? –preguntó Honoka pero Nozomi guiñó el ojo y miró a Eli que salía del otro lado del auto.

–Nico nos llamó a nosotras, y ya que estábamos cerca…

Sonreímos y rápidamente nos subimos al vehículo. Eli se sentó al volante y a como había llegado, así salió hacia el hospital. Yo solo aferraba con fuerza el bloc de notas a mi pecho. Era mi amuleto, mi fuente de energía.

– ¿Entonces Nico-chan está con Maki-chan? –escuché a Honoka preguntar. Nozomi asintió con un sonido y se giró para mirarnos.

–Sí. Desde que Umi-chan salió de la cirugía, Nicochi se convirtió en una segunda enfermera para ella. Incluso renunció al canal de televisión, para estar en el hospital.

–No sé si lo hace por Umi o lo hace por Maki –dijo Eli, sin despegar la mirada de la carretera. Ya no iba tan rápido, porque el transito era pesado.

–Creo que te van a ganar Honochi, y serán ellas las segundas en casarse.

Honoka comenzó a reír con Nozomi, pero yo solo me mantenía aferrada a ese bloc, deseando ver la silueta del hospital en el horizonte. Ellas parecieron notarlo porque se quedaron en silencio, y Honoka me abrazó tiernamente.

Cuando llegamos, ahí estaba Nico, con un uniforme blanco, y un sombrero de enfermera en su cabeza. A su lado, estaban Rin y Hanayo, que comenzaron a mover las manos al vernos entrar al estacionamiento.

–Chicas…

–Vamos, apresúrense nya…

Eli se detuvo y yo casi que salté del vehículo. Llegué junto a ellas, con Honoka a mis espaldas. No hicieron falta las palabras, solo me sonrieron y comenzaron a correr conmigo al interior del hospital. Nico marchaba al frente, dirigiéndonos por pasillos y escaleras. Llegamos al piso donde estaba el salón que le habían asignado a Umi. Maki esperaba al lado de la recepción, también con el uniforme de enfermera. Tenía un expediente en su mano. El doctor Ibayashi estaba con ella. Sonrieron al vernos llegar.

–Al fin llegas Kotori… ven, rápido.

Maki le pasó la carpeta a Nico y tomó mi mano. Caminamos rápido por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitación siete –número elegido por Nozomi– dejando a las demás atrás. Mientras caminamos, hablé con un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Y las demás no van a venir?

–Primero entra tu Kotori. Eres su esposa, eres la persona que ella quiere ver.

– ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

Maki negó apenas llegamos a la puerta. La abrió despacio y me guiñó un ojo. Yo suspiré y miré el interior. Ahí estaba Umi, con su largo cabello recogido en una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo, acostada en su cama, mirando al hombre que le hablaba lentamente. Miré a Maki que sonrió y suavemente me empujó al interior de la habitación. El papá de Maki me miró y dejó de hablar.

–Bien señorita Sonoda… la dejaré un momento a solas con una personita especial para ti.

Umi al escuchar eso giró su cabeza hacia mí y su rostro, aún marcado por su debilidad, sonrió. Esa sonrisa hizo que mis lágrimas comenzaran a rodas por mis mejillas. El hombre pasó a mi lado y me miró.

–Maki se quedará afuera, por si necesitas algo.

–Doctor Nishikino… muchas gracias, por todo lo que ha hecho.

–No me agradezcas a mi Kotori. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Agradéceles a mis hijas, a las dos, que me hicieron ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Me acarició la cabeza y salió por la puerta. Yo lo miré hasta que Maki, guiñándome el ojo una vez más, cerró la puerta. Suspiré y miré a Umi que me miraba fijamente.

–Ho… hola –dijo en un tono de voz muy débil–. Hola mi pajarito.

Corrí hasta ella y la abracé con mucho, mucho cuidado. Traté de no llorar, pero me fue imposible, y sé que ella lo estaba intentando pero también falló olímpicamente. Así nos quedamos, como unos cinco minutos, solo abrazadas. Cuando me separé de ella, le tomé el rostro y le besé sus labios, mojándolos con los míos, ya que estaban muy resecos.

–Kotori…

–No digas nada Umi-chan, no digas nada…

–Pero…

–Pero estás viva. Estás aquí conmigo. Solo eso importa.

La volví a besar y me recosté con cuidado en su pecho. Ella solo acarició mi cabeza, en silencio. Podía escuchar su corazón, latiendo, fuerte, constante, diferente. Levanté la mirada y noté sus bellos ojos ámbar mirándome.

–Sabes una cosa mi amor –dijo con un leve sonrojo– me duele mucho el pecho.

Levanté mi cabeza asustada, pensando que algo le estaba pasando, pero ella se pasó la mano despacio por el pecho y sonrió.

–Tu cabeza pesa mucho Kotori.

Suspiré y dibujé una sonrisa. Ella se mordió el labio y me tomó la mano. Despacio, nos acariciamos esas manos entrelazadas, sin dejar de mirarnos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? –le pregunté en un susurro.

–Como si Honoka, Nico y Rin hubieran dormido sobre mí, las tres al mismo tiempo.

Nos reímos. Ella se mordió el labio.

– ¿Qué me pasó? Ni el doctor ni Maki me han querido decir nada. Solo sé… que tengo más heridas en mi pecho y debajo de mi cuello.

Le besé la frente, apartando un mechón de cabello y me senté en la silla al lado de la cama. Ella me miró fijamente, esperando en silencio mi respuesta.

–Bueno… mi amor, moriste nuevamente. Volviste a morir en mis brazos, pero Maki-chan y el doctor Ibayashi te volvieron a salvar. Luego… el papá de Maki, te operó de emergencia.

– ¿Me operó? –dijo en un susurro asustada.

–Sí. Te trajo hasta aquí, y te realizó la cirugía, la que necesitabas. Duraron casi dos horas… y Maki estuvo contigo todo ese tiempo, a tu lado. Pero, por la falta de oxígeno que estaba sufriendo tu cerebro, entraste en coma… hasta hoy.

– ¿Estuve… en coma? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–Por… tres semanas –dije con el nudo en la garganta–. Incluso… hoy era el día en que, si no mostrabas mejoría…

Se me cortó la voz y bajé la mirada. Umi acarició mi mano para llamar mi atención.

–Ya mi pajarito, ya no llores, por favor. No me gusta… verte llorar.

–Umi-chan, pensé que te perdía. Pensé que… ahora si me dejarías.

–Lo siento Kotori… –negué y le besé la mano.

–No mi amor. Ya te dije que no debes decir nada, no debes disculparte. Ahora, debes recuperarte, debes ser mi Umi-chan, otra vez.

– ¿Pero no sé si estoy bien, si podré hacerlo…?

–Podrás Umi-chan. El doctor Nishikino dice que ya no volverá a fallar tu corazón, que podrás volver a ser la Umi-chan de antes.

Umi comenzó a llorar. Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndolo. Yo me levanté y puse el bloc de notas en su estómago mientras le besaba su cabeza. Ahí me quedé, hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Despacio le limpié las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas con mis dedos.

–Ya mi amor, ya no llores… –ella asintió. Miró hacia abajo y luego me miró a mí.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Lo levanté y su rostro se sonrojó al reconocerlo. Yo sonreí y comencé a buscar entre las páginas.

– ¿La leíste? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Está hermosa Umi-chan, está muy hermosa. Es mi mejor regalo de bodas.

–Aún no la había terminado, creo que le faltaba algo.

Se la mostré. Ella sonrió pero su cara puso un gesto de confusión. Bajó la mirada hasta el final de la hoja. Pasó sus dedos sobre lo que yo había escrito.

–Da este paso de fe… y quédate… –susurró mirándome–. Kotori…

Sonreí y me acerqué a sus labios, los cuales besé con mucha, mucha ternura. Escuchamos la puerta de la habitación y vimos siete cabezas asomándose, todas expectantes. El doctor Ibayashi estaba detrás de ellas con su sonrisa característica.

–Tienen diez minutos. Maki, Nico, saben cómo son las reglas.

–Sí Kei, lo sabemos. Y no te preocupes, si papá se entera, yo lo convenzo.

El doctor rio y nos miró. Guiñó un ojo y se giró. Las chicas me miraban, ansiosas. Yo asentí y todas entraron despacio. Umi al verlas sonrió. El doctor se giró para marcharse, pero yo lo detuve.

–Doctor Ibayashi… ¿puedo…? –el asintió y me esperó con la puerta abierta. Yo salí, mirando una última vez hacia Umi que hablaba con Eli y Honoka.

– ¿Qué sucede señorita Minami-san? –preguntó cerrando la puerta.

–Umi… ¿Umi-chan ya está bien?

–Tenemos que hacerle unos exámenes a su cerebro, ya que el estado de coma fue crítico los primeros días y duró más de lo que pensamos, pero por ver su mejoría, apenas un par de horas de que despertó… creo que no hubo daños mayores.

– ¿Y su corazón?

–Si sigue el tratamiento y la rehabilitación, diré que la extrañaré mucho, porque no creo que la vuelva a tratar por culpa de él. El doctor Nishikino es el mejor cirujano cardiaco del país.

Entrelacé las manos y bajé la mirada. El pareció darse cuenta porque acarició mi cabeza, haciendo que lo mirara.

–Y por los gastos médicos Minami-san, no te preocupes. Son un regalo del hospital.

–Pero…

–La señorita Sonoda… le devolvió al doctor mucho. Operarla fue su forma de agradecérselo. Así que, quédate tranquila.

Me guiñó el ojo e hizo a marcharse. Yo lo tomé del brazo y lo detuve. Sin decir nada, me paré de puntillas y lo abracé con fuerza. El dudó unos segundos, y luego rodeó mi cintura con sus manos.

–Gracias doctor… por mantenerla conmigo. Por salvarle la vida tantas veces.

–No fue nada Minami-san. Ahora solo promete que tú la cuidaras más de lo que yo lo hice.

Asentí y sonreí. Él se alejó, dejándome sola en el pasillo. Podía escuchar las voces de mis amigas, mis hermanas, hablando y riendo con Umi. Suspiré y entré a la habitación lentamente.

–No la leas en voz alta Honoka, es personal de ellas.

–Pero Eli todas deben escucharla, es demasiado cursi para ser escrita por Umi-chan.

–Si la lees Honochi, te aplicaré un Washi Washi máximo, que hará que Tsubasa se enoje conmigo.

Todas reían, todas, rodeando a mi bella esposa que sonreía como siempre lo había hecho. Rin me miró y se acercó a mí.

–Kotori-chan, Kotori-chan, ¿verdad que no es cierto lo que dice Nico-chan nya?

–Rin, ya te dijimos que era mentira –dijo Maki jugando con su cabello.

–Si Rin-chan, todo fue una broma de Nico.

–Pero Kayo-chin…

– ¿Qué cosa dijo Nico-chan, Rin-chan? –pregunté tomando la mano de Umi-chan. Rin suspiró antes de hablar.

–Verdad que a Umi no se le va a salir el líquido por todos esos agujeros cuando tome agua nya, ¿verdad?

Todas soltaron una carcajada mientras Rin nos miraba con confusión. Yo le acaricié la cabeza y negué sonriendo. Eli colocó sus manos en mis hombros y suspiró.

–Creo que ya lo peor pasó Kotori. Creo que por fin… podremos respirar tranquilas nuevamente.

–Elichi tiene razón –dijo Nozomi, sacando una carta de su chamarra–. Las cartas lo dicen.

–Nozomi, pensé que te dije que dejaras de usar esas endemoniadas cartas.

– ¿Por qué Nicochi? Ahora las cartas sonríen, incluso esta otra –sacó otra y sonrió con malicia– es la que muestra tu destino, y señala una boda, bueno, siempre y cuando Makichi no te cambie por Umi-chan, luego de besar esos labios tan bellos.

–Yo no los besé… solo le… ah, olvídalo.

– ¿Cómo que Maki me besó? –preguntó Umi escandalizada.

El sonrojo en Maki era tal, que casi podía iluminar la habitación por completo. Nico golpeó a Nozomi y abrazó a su pelirroja. Todas comenzamos a reír, todas, incluida mi Umi-chan, como no lo habíamos hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí estan, los deseos de todos la hicieron vivir, por Umi-chan es fuerte, porque no podía dejar a su pajarito sola. A decir verdad, nunca pensé en matarla, nunca.

La canción es de un grupo costarricense, llamado Escats, el titulo es "Paso de Fe" por si quiere escucharla.

Espero les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios. Ya solo queda uno... Adivinen quien lo va a narrar (no Umi no).

Abrazos para todos.


	74. Chapter 74

Un fuerte sonido llegó hasta lo más recóndito de mi habitación; un sonido de un golpe seco y profundo. Provenía del piso de abajo, de la tienda de dulces. Yo estaba terminando de vestirme, pero no lo lograba, porque aún no podía calzarme las botas por un problema que tenían.

Apenas el sonido se apagó, escuché los pasos veloces de mi madre andando por el pasillo y luego como bajaba los escalones. Abrí un poco la puerta para escuchar que sucedía, pero casi la cerré de inmediato, cuando la potente voz de mi madre retumbó en toda la casa.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Honoka?! Ya no tienes diez años, compórtate como tal.

No escuché el reclamo de mi hermana mayor, pero tuvo que haber dicho algo muy serio para que mi madre continuara con su regaño.

–Si no te gusta que te regañe, entonces ve buscando un lugar donde vivir.

Esperé unos segundos hasta que volví a escuchar pasar a mi madre al lado de la puerta y salí despacio. Bajé y me asomé a la recepción de la tienda. No había nadie en el lugar. A lo lejos, podía escuchar a mi padre en la cocina. Miré a la puerta pero tampoco había sido abierta recientemente.

Bajé casi de puntillas y me dirigí al mostrador. Entonces escuché un leve sonido, de golpes. Me asomé por encima y allí estaba mi hermana, Honoka, de veintiún años, con el cabello castaño largo, revuelto a medio amarrar. Estaba de rodillas y acomodaba varias cajas de dulces.

– ¿Estás asaltando la tienda, o ayudando a acomodar?

–Lo primero –me dijo sin levantar la mirada y acomodando varias cajas más.

– ¿De verdad?

–Pues claro que no Yukiho, simplemente estoy tomando algunos dulces para el show. Van a haber niños, así que…

– ¿Pero nos vas a pagar, verdad? Mira que la hija de los dueños se robe la mercadería…

Honoka levantó la mirada y puso un gesto amenazante. Yo sonreí y le mostré la lengua.

–Yukiho, ¿ya terminaste de vestirte? Mira que pronto viene Eli-chan y tenemos que irnos.

–Ya casi termino, solo necesito que las botas que me diste logren calzarme bien, pero me quedan algo pequeñas.

–Eso es porque creciste más que yo.

Reí y le volví a mostrar la lengua. Ella acomodó unas diez cajas sobre el mostrador, todas llenas de dulces y chocolates. Suspiró y se limpió el sudor de la cara.

Sonreí. Nuevamente mi hermana era igual de loca que siempre. Nuevamente era la misma Honoka con la que siempre había vivido. Aquella chica triste y desolada que casi un año atrás estuvo en mi casa, hoy era un simple fantasma de un pasado que no queríamos volver a recordar.

– ¿Yukiho, sucede algo?

Me asusté al ver sus azules ojos a escasos centímetros de los míos. Di un paso hacia atrás y caí al suelo. Me golpeé la colita con fuerza.

–Demonios hermana, no hagas eso. Parecía que me ibas a besar.

– ¿Yo? ¿Besando a mí hermana? ¿Estás loca?

No pude evitar reír al ver el rostro de Honoka confundido. Me puse de pie, dándome un pequeño masaje. Escuchamos la puerta y la pequeña campanita sobre ella.

–Con permiso –dijo la voz dulce de Alisa. Eli caminaba detrás de ella.

–Buenos días Honoka, Yukiho.

–Eli-chan –dijo mi hermana y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola–. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Por tu culpa mi mamá me encontró sacando los dulces.

–Yo te dije que le dijeras que los ibas a tomar. Además, quedamos en que todas pondríamos el dinero.

–Mmm…

–Yukiho, ¿ya estás lista? –me preguntó Alisa, mirándome con una sonrisa. Negué rápidamente y me sonrojé.

–Aún no. Me faltan los zapatos. Ya regreso.

–Alisa, ve y ayuda a Yukiho. Yo iré con Honoka a guardar los dulces al auto.

Alisa asintió y rápidamente subió conmigo a la habitación. Cuando entramos, yo me senté en la cama y comencé a luchar otra vez con la bota, mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Sonrió al verme y se arrodilló frente a mí.

– ¿No son tuyas, verdad?

–No. Son de Honoka, pero ella pensó que me quedarían.

Alisa me ayudó y, con algo de esfuerzo, logramos hacer que entraran. No me molestaban en lo más mínimo, así que respiré con tranquilidad. Alisa subió los cierres de cada una y me miró, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

–Eh… –dije nerviosa. Ella se levantó.

–Vamos Yukiho, o nuestras hermanas se van a molestar. Ya vamos algo retrasadas, y sabes cómo se pone Fumiko-chan con los retrasos.

Asentí y terminé de arreglarme. Me despedí de mis padres y salimos a la calle. Eli y Honoka ya esperaban por nosotras dentro del auto. Nos subimos y comenzamos a viajar.

– ¿Te quedaron? –me preguntó mi hermana, girándose en el asiento de adelante.

–Sí. Gracias hermana.

–Sabía que te quedarían. Ahora te verás más bonita.

–Honoka-senpai, solo vamos a servir de guía para las personas que van al live, no vamos a cantar ni nada.

–Pero Alisa, una Idol es una Idol, Nico siempre dice eso –dijo Eli mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor. Las dos sonreímos.

Alisa y yo apenas teníamos tres meses de habernos graduado. Ni siquiera habíamos hecho los exámenes de admisión a ninguna universidad, porque Fumiko-san, la manager de nuestras hermanas, nos había ofrecido un contrato como Idols. Aún no habíamos debutado, ni siquiera teníamos un nombre, pero ya éramos oficialmente Idols. A mamá no le hizo mucha gracia, pero, luego de aceptar que mi hermana era una rara por salir con una chica –fue un momento muy cómico–, decidió aceptar que yo también fuera una Idol.

Miré por la ventana y ya se podía ver la silueta del Hospital Nishikino. Miré a Alisa que también sonrió ampliamente.

–Espero que ninguna se retrase –dijo Eli mientras entraba al estacionamiento que ya casi estaba a reventar. Honoka sonrió.

–No creo. Maki-chan y Nico-chan ya deben estar aquí. Total, fue idea de ellas. Hanayo-chan siempre ha sido muy, muy responsable, así que ya debería estar aquí. Y si ella está, también estará Rin-chan.

–Nozomi dijo que primero iría al templo. Pero conociéndola, no tardará mucho en llegar. ¿Y Kotori? –le preguntó a mi hermana que ya desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

–Eh… me dijo que iba a llevar a Umi-chan a casa de sus papás y que luego venía hacia acá.

– ¿Cómo sigue Umi, Honoka? –pregunté. A pesar de que éramos muy cercanas, Alisa y yo hacía varios días que no sabíamos nada de ella. Honoka nos sonrió.

–Está mucho, mucho mejor. Ya puede realizar actividades físicas sin sentir cansancio ni mareos. Y ya ha llegado a su peso ideal.

Sonreí y asentí despacio. Salimos del auto y ayudamos a nuestras hermanas con las cajas de dulces. Justo cuando entramos al hospital, una fuerte voz nos recibió con molestia.

–Llegan tarde.

–Nicochi, no seas así con ellas.

Nico estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos fijamente. Tenía una molestia muy evidente en su rostro. Vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de enfermera, completamente blanco, pero este tenía algo diferente.

En lugar de un pantalón, tenía una falda ancha llena de encajes. En el pecho, junto a la placa con su nombre, brillaba el logo de μ's, en un perfecto color rosa fuerte.

A su lado estaba Nozomi, vestida exactamente igual. La única diferencia era el pronunciado escote que la esbelta figura de Nozomi resaltaba y el color del logo, de un perfecto purpura.

Eli colocó las cajas de dulces que traía sobre una mesa y lanzó un suspiro cansado.

–Lo sentimos. Tuvimos un leve retraso con el auto.

–Pero llegaron, que es lo que importa Elichi.

Nico lanzó un suspiro con molestia y se alejó de nosotras. Me acerqué a Nozomi que sonrió al verme.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Nico-chan? –dije en un susurro.

–Nada. Simplemente está nerviosa –y se acercó más a mi oído–. Creo que está presionada porque el show salga perfecto para agradar a su suegro. Mira que pronto quiere pedirle la mano de su hija.

–Eso no es así Nozomi, no inventes.

Maki estaba detrás de nosotras, y nos miraba con mucha, mucha molestia. Nozomi se mordió la lengua y sonrió ampliamente.

–Ara, ¿entonces tú eres la que le va a pedir la mano a Nicochi?

Maki frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ella también llevaba puesto el uniforme de enfermera, pero a diferencia del de Nozomi y el de Nico, la falda era pegada al cuerpo, haciendo lucir la hermosa figura que ella tenía. También el logo de μ's en un rojo intenso brillaba en su pecho.

–Maki-chan, aquí están todos los dulces que pude traer. ¿Crees que sean suficientes?

Maki repasó las cajas con la vista y se mordió el labio. Asintió dibujando una sonrisa.

–Son suficientes Honoka, muchas gracias.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo Eli mirando a la pelirroja–. ¿Dónde están nuestros trajes?

–Kotori le está terminando de poner unas cosas. Están en aquella habitación. Por cierto –dijo mientras llamaba con su mano a dos chicos y les señalaba las cajas de dulces– Fumiko-chan dijo que se iba a retrasar, que comenzáramos sin ella.

– ¿Por qué? Nunca se retrasa.

–Yo qué sé. Solo dijo eso.

Las dos asintieron y despidiéndose de Alisa y de mí, se marcharon. Miramos a Maki que repasaba una hoja en su mano.

–Eh… Maki-senpai, ¿nosotras?

–Síganme Yukiho, Alisa y gracias por ayudarnos.

–Por μ's, lo que sea –dije y las tres sonreímos.

Seguimos a Maki por los pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a una explanada en el exterior del hospital. Había un gran escenario ahí, y ya el lugar estaba lleno de personas, pacientes, familias, jóvenes, adultos y niños. Muchas más personas estaban entrando al lugar. La prensa estaba preparando sus cámaras, y los periodistas ya entrevistaban a algunas personas y trabajadores del hospital. Ella sonrió y nos guiñó el ojo.

–Díganle a Hanayo y a Rin que ya pueden ir a cambiarse. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, Kei está por allá. Se lo piden a él.

Asentimos y ella se marchó. Nos miramos y sonriendo nos adentramos en la explanada. Alisa se dirigió a buscar a Rin, que estaba disfrazada con una peluca de color negro, un abrigo café y unas grandes gafas oscuras, entreteniendo a un grupo de niños haciendo malabares con unas pelotas. Yo me dirigí a Hanayo que estaba hablando con unos ancianos.

–Koizumi-chan –dije apenas llegué a su lado. Ella me miró. Llevaba una peluca rubia, larga y sus gafas haciéndola lucir diferente. Vestía un hermoso vestido rosa.

–Hola Yukiho-chan.

–Dice Maki-chan que ya puedes ir. Yo me haré cargo desde aquí.

Hanayo sonrió y se despidió de las personas. Yo entonces comencé a hacer mi trabajo. Luego de unos treinta minutos de acomodar personas, para que todas estuvieran sentadas y cómodas, había terminado. El doctor Ibayashi me miraba desde un lado del escenario y me llamaba con su mano.

–Buen trabajo señorita Kousaka. Toma –y me dio una botella de agua. La tomé y sonreí.

–Ya no queda mucho lugar.

–No. Solo aquella zona que está reservada para los médicos y el director del hospital.

–Aún no puedo creer que las dejaran hacer un live aquí –dije secándome el sudor con una toalla que él me había acercado.

–Pues… luego de tres días de ser perseguido por su hija y su futura hija, y luego de que la señorita Sonoda lo convenciera… pues… no quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Además, es el agradecimiento de μ's para nosotros por lo que hicimos por la señorita Sonoda.

–Sí. Lástima que Umi-chan no pueda estar aún en el escenario.

–Sí. Pero pronto será, señorita Kousaka. El tiempo cura rápido las heridas –me dijo guiñándome un ojo y con una sonrisa extraña.

Asentí. Alisa llegó a mi lado y miró al hombre. Él le entregó otra botella de agua y una toalla como a mí.

–Bien hecho señorita Ayase. Ahora ya pueden descansar. Las chicas ya están listas.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos detrás del escenario. Ahí estaban las ocho, terminando de acomodarse los vestidos y los peinados. Eli y Rin llevaban un uniforme de enfermera similar al de Maki, ceñido al cuerpo. Siempre había envidiado el físico de la hermana mayor de Alisa, pero Rin había cambiado mucho y no se quedaba atrás. Hanayo, Honoka y Kotori, llevaban un uniforme similar a los de Nico y Nozomi.

Al vernos entrar, sonrieron. Nos acercamos a ellas.

–Yukiho, ¿ya terminaron? –me preguntó mi hermana, terminando de atar su coleta.

–Obvio hermana, sino no estaríamos aquí.

–Kotori-senpai, que bonitos quedaron los uniformes. Las hace ver sexys –dijo Alisa con cierto sonrojo. Kotori sonrió.

–Gracias Alisa-chan. A mí también me gustó como quedaron. Incluso, nos dijo una enfermera que los demás enfermeros del hospital están motivados con ellos y le van a pedir al papá de Maki que los haga oficiales.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntamos las dos asustadas, pero Kotori comenzó a reír.

–Obviamente es mentira –dijo Maki mirando de reojo a Kotori–. Ya se te está contagiando el mal sentido del humor de Nozomi, Kotori.

–Makichi, esas palabras me hieren mucho –dijo Nozomi fingiendo estar triste. Maki lanzó un suspiro y negó despacio.

–Bien… ya que ya todo está listo, deberíamos comenzar no –dijo Nico con autoridad. Miró a Eli y luego a Honoka.

–Nico tiene razón –dijo Eli y sonrió–. No podemos hacer perder mucho tiempo al hospital.

Honoka sonrió y colocó su mano en el centro. Las demás la imitaron.

–Bien. Este concierto es un agradecimiento al hospital, al papá de Maki, al doctor Ibayashi y a todos los que salvaron la vida de nuestra querida Umi-chan. Aunque ella no pueda estar aquí, cantemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para que pueda sentirlo.

–No creo que nos escuche nya. La casa de los papás de Umi-chan está muy largo –Todas rieron.

–Chicas, mi padre está muy agradecido con todas ustedes, y aunque esto es algo que normalmente no dejaría hacerlo, lo aceptó por… –se sonrojó–. Lo aceptó por…

–Dilo Maki, lo aceptó porque la gran Nico Ni lo convenció de que sería algo bueno para la imagen del hospital.

–Si, si Nico, fue por eso.

Volvieron a reír. Eli enarcó una ceja mirándola a todas.

– ¿Ya terminamos de los malos chistes?

Todas volvieron a reír. Alisa y yo también reímos. Me sentía tan bien el verlas a todas así, disfrutando como antes, sin tantos problemas y sin preocupaciones. Mi hermana abrió la boca para decir algo pero escuchamos pasos cerca. Fumiko-chan sonrió al vernos.

–Vaya, llegué a tiempo.

–Fumiko –dijeron todas. Ella sonrió más.

–Perdón por llegar tarde. Tenía un pequeño asunto que atender –dijo y miró hacia la puerta. Todas miramos en esa dirección.

Umi estaba de pie, vestida con el mismo uniforme de enfermera, de falda ceñida al cuerpo. Miraba sonrojada a las demás. A decir verdad, lucía tan diferente, más viva, más llena de energía. Sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello brillante.

– ¡Mi amor! –dijo Kotori en voz alta y todas la callaron rápidamente–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Eh… bueno… yo también quería participar.

–Pero Umi-chan, aún no te han dado permiso de bailar nya.

–Rin-chan tiene razón Umi-chan, aún no deberías hacer esfuerzos –dijo Hanayo con fuerte tono de voz, sorprendiendo a todas.

– ¿Y quién dice que no tiene el alta médica?

Miramos hacia la entrada al escenario. El papá de Maki y el doctor Ibayashi estaban ahí y sonreían ampliamente. Maki se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Qué quieren decir?

–Bueno… la señorita Sonoda –comenzó a decir el doctor Ibayashi– me preguntó hace tres días si ella podría participar, y bueno, luego de hablarlo con el doctor Nishikino, pues…

–Tuvimos que correr para hacerle un traje similar al de ustedes. Por dicha las medidas que tiene Rin-chan ahora son similares a las de Umi.

Fumiko-san sonreía tan ampliamente que dejó a todas desconcertadas. Kotori se acercó a Umi y le tomó las manos.

– ¿Estás segura de esto mi amor?

–Sí mi pajarito. Quiero… quiero volver a pisar nuestro escenario. Quiero hacerlo con ustedes, como μ's.

Kotori sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Todas comenzaron a negar. Honoka las miró y sonrió ampliamente.

–Bien… –colocó su mano otra vez en el centro. Todas la imitaron–. Uno.

–Dos.

–Tres.

–Cuatro.

–Cinco.

–Seis.

–Siete.

–Ocho.

–Nueve.

Levantaron las manos sonriendo. Umi-chan se mordió el labio y miró a Kotori, todas las demás las miraban en silencio.

–Solo quiero saber algo Kotori… ¿por qué uniformes de enfermeras? Es demasiado vergonzoso.

Kotori la abrazó justo en el momento en que la música comenzó a sonar. Tomándose las manos las nueve corrieron hacia el escenario. Yo las miraba con una amplia sonrisa en mi boca. Alisa me miró.

– ¿Y esa sonrisa Yukiho?

–Es de felicidad Alisa, de ver que ellas tuvieron un nuevo comienzo.

– ¿Una nueva oportunidad? –me dijo mirándome de reojo.

–Una nueva oportunidad –dije completamente segura de que así había sido.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aquí está larga, larga travesía. Gracias a todos y a todas las que leyeron esta historia. A los que les gustó, a los que la odiaron. Gracias por cada uno de esos más de quinientos reviews, buenos y malos, nunca, y lo digo en serio, nunca pensé que tendría tantos. Para ser mi primera historia, la verdad me siento muy feliz de que haya gustado tanto.

Quiero agradecer a una persona en especial... porque cuando apenas ibamos empezando, cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que tan larga sería la historia, me hizo ver que estaba forzando un poco la trama, y me di cuenta que así no podía seguir, que necesitaba tiempo, por eso al final se hizo larga (Alguien puso una vez que iba a romper el record de la historia más larga de aquí). Así que Vinus-sama, si lees esto, gracias a vos, llegamos hasta aquí.

Espero les guste el final, obviamente ya no había mucho que contar, pero quise hacerlo desde el punto de vista de la persona que nos introdujo a la historia, alguien que se convirtió en uno de mis personajes favoritos a pesar de sus pocas apariciones. Y si, mi favorita siempre ha sido Umi, y no pensaba, por lo menos en esta historia, matarla.

Bueno, ya basta de palabrería. De nuevo, gracias. Aún quedan las otras historias (y las que vienen). Pronto las actualizaré todas. Espero las apoyen y les den una oportunidad como hicieron con esta. Un abrazo.

PD: Alguien en los comentarios dijo segunda temporada. ¿Les interesaría? Sean sinceros.


	75. Avance

**Hola. No he podido leer todos los comentarios gracias a que la página nuevamente está teniendo problemas y no los está mostrando. Se que son muchos los que han dejado y se los agradezco. En lo que he podido leer (de los que me llegan al correo) veo que si les gustaría una segunda temporada. La verdad, aún no tengo una trama definida, pero tengo muchas ideas de por donde puede ir.**

 **Aquí les dejo unos avances de algunas situaciones que se darían en ella. Espero les gusten, y me comenten quienes creen que participan en ellas. Será divertido ver si aciertan y ver si les gustaría leer más.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: No comenzaria pronto eso si.**

* * *

– ¿Estás segura de eso?

–Claro. Me lo acaban de confirmar. Tendremos un live en el Akiba Dome dentro de seis meses.

– ¿El Akiba Dome? –dijimos todas sorprendidas. Ella sonrió.

–Así es. Y será como celebración de su aniversario.

.

.

– ¡¿No se supone que habíamos acordado mantener sus relaciones personales en secreto de la prensa?!

–Eh… sí, ¿por qué? –pregunté nerviosa.

– ¿Puedes explicar esto entonces? –y me arrojó una revista en los brazos. En la portada había una foto mía besando a mi novia.

–Yo no… yo… ¿Cuándo…?

–Esto nos traerá demasiados problemas y lo sabes.

–Pero… yo no…

.

.

–Si no te cuidas, este problema se hará mucho más grave de lo que ya es.

–Pero doctor… no puedo…

–Sí puedes, porque si no lo haces… tu carrera será muy corta, así como la de tu grupo. ¿Es lo que quieres?

.

.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios mejor no dejas las cosas así?! –me gritó con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

–Pero…

–Siempre te ha importado más este negocio que lo que tenemos nosotras… mejor… vete y déjame. Sigue siendo la gran artista que siempre soñaste y déjame a mi continuar con mi maldita vida.

–Pero… por lo menos deja que me explique. Siempre haces lo mismo. Solo es tu opinión la que vale.

–Si vas a venir a mi departamento a gritarme eso, es mejor que te vayas, de verdad, ya no deseo verte –y me tiró la puerta en la cara.

.

.

–Si quieres verla de nuevo con vida… necesitamos que nos pagues… lo que ella vale.

–Por favor… por favor no le hagan nada… pagaré lo que sea… pero no la lastimen.

– ¿Hasta un billón de yenes?

– ¿Un billón? Pero eso es… es imposible… es demasiado dinero.

–¿Y ella no lo vale? Si valoras la vida de tu bella compañera… es esa cantidad, sin negociación. Ah… y si no te apresuras, comenzaré a disfrutar de su exquisita piel… ese olor ya me está volviendo loco.

.

.

–No… –dije y me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos–. No, no, no, no…

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Es una mentira, ¿verdad? No, no puede ser cierto. A-RISE no puede desaparecer.

.

.

– ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? –asentí y me mordí el labio. Ella sonrió.

–Nunca he querido algo más en la vida, y… bueno…

–Yo nunca creí que podía verte tan nerviosa –y soltó una linda carcajada. Yo me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

–Es… es por tu culpa.

.

.

–El proceso de inseminación no es complicado. El problema es… que dada la situación legal de las parejas del mismo sexo en este país…

–Pero queremos tener un bebe. No nos puede negar ese derecho.

–Mire señorita… sé que lo desean. No son la primera pareja que lo pregunta. De hecho, hace dos días vinieron dos chicas como de su edad a hacer la misma pregunta. De hecho, trabajan en lo mismo que ustedes.

–Dos… ¿acaso?

– ¿Cómo eran?

–Bueno una era…

.

.

–Mantengan la calma, mantengan la calma.

– ¿Estás todas bien? –pregunté gritando para que me escucharan–. ¿Chicas? –pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero un montón de cajas me lo evitaban. Aún podía sentirse un leve movimiento en la tierra.

– ¡Chicas! –volví a gritar. Comencé a escuchar la tos de una de ellas.

.

.

–Si hay alguien presente que piense que esta pareja no debe contraer matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

– ¡Yo me opongo!

Todas miramos hacia la persona que se había puesto de pie. La mirada fría en ella, puesta en las dos personas frente al altar, hacía que temiéramos lo peor. En su mano, tenía un arma, un revolver y lo levantó apuntando a la chica.

–Si ella no se casa conmigo, no se casará con nadie más.


	76. ¿Pregunta?

– Eto… Buen día… Soy Kousaka Honoka y me pidieron que les hiciera una pregunta a todas las personas que han leído esta historia. Pero antes, quiero hacerles un breve resumen de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses. Eh… bueno, nosotros firmamos un contrato con una agencia que nos está representando como Idols. Al inicio solo comenzamos ocho ya que nuestra querida amiga Umi-chan no podía participar por un problema en su corazón. Pero gracias a los dioses, el papá de Maki-chan recapacitó y la operó de gratis y ahora ella…

– Honoka-chan…

– Perdón Hanayo-chan… Bueno, regresando al resumen, grabamos nuestro primer sencillo que se ubicó en el primer lugar en tan solo un día. Luego sacamos nuestro segundo sencillo que apenas llegó al cuarto lugar. Nuestro tercer sencillo tampoco ha tenido mucha suerte y apenas si entró a la lista de los diez más populares. Pero no nos rendimos… nuestra meta es vencer a A-RISE y…

– Honoka nya…

– Cierto Rin. Hablando de A-RISE, Tsubasa… mi novia, bueno, ella va a comenzar a estudiar actuación. Ganó un premio a la mejor artista según una revista y ahora una productora la quiere para protagonizar una serie de televisión donde ella sea una detective privada, es por eso que va a estudiar actuación. Anju-san y Erena-san están muy contentas por ella. Hablando de Anju-san y Erena-san, ya confirmaron su relación de pareja. Al principio me sorprendí, porque no me lo imaginaba de ellas, pero en una pequeña reunión que hicimos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kotori-chan, ellas nos revelaron la noticia.

– Honoka…

– No me veas así Maki-chan. Bueno, hablando de nosotras… Hanayo-chan ahora es profesora. Trabaja a medio tiempo en Otonokizaka, como profesora de manualidades y arte. La propia directora, la mamá de Kotori-chan se lo pidió. Incluso es la asesora del club de estudios Idols. Dice que con nuestro regreso, las chicas que forman el club le rogaron en cuanto la vieron que se...

– Honochi…

– Eh… Nozomi, no muevas así las manos… Bueno, Rin sigue trabajando como profesora en el colegio católico. También le dieron un turno de medio tiempo debido a nuestro otro trabajo como Idols. Por cierto, el equipo de atletismo que ella dirige ganó los juegos de la prefectura. Rin también compitió contra los demás entrenadores, y ganó el primer lugar. Le dieron una bonita medalla. Maki-chan ahora está estudiando en la universidad. Es tanto el agradecimiento que tiene hacia su padre que comenzó a estudiar medicina de manera seria y dedicada. Aunque eso le quita bastante tiempo, pero aún así, sigue con nosotras en μ's.

– Honoka… Nico Ni se está…

– Lo siento Nico-chan. Hablando de ti, sigues trabajando en el hospital de la familia de Maki-chan, pero ahora lo haces como la secretaria del director. Un puesto muy alto. Y según nos dijiste, apenas Maki-chan se gradúe, vas a ser su… espera Nico-chan, no me tires eso.

– Honoka…

– Pero Eli-chan, Nico me quiere matar. Bueno, ahora que menciono a Eli-chan, ella da clases de baile en una pequeña escuela de danza. Ha recibido varias ofertas de trabajo de muchas empresas, incluso Disney, pero ella las ha rechazado de momento, ya que está enfocada en μ's y en Nozomi. Y Nozomi, ahora trabaja en el observatorio astronómico nacional de Tokyo. Todos los días viaja casi dos horas en tren, porque queda algo largo, aunque Eli-chan la lleva en su auto de vez en cuando…

– Honoka-chan…

– Ya casi termino Kotori-chan. Por cierto, Kotori-chan sigue trabajando con el diseñador francés… Juan Pie, Joan Perr…

– Jean Pierre.

– Cierto, Jean Pierre, gracias Hanayo-chan. Ella crea los diseños aquí en Japón y él los hace en Francia. Ya ha dado como cinco desfiles por el mundo con los trajes de mi amiga. Ella no ha ido porque prefiere quedarse aquí a cuidar de Umi-chan. Aún está en rehabilitación, pero ya puede hacer mucho más cosas que antes, incluso ha retomado su entrenamiento de Kendo y de arquería y…

– Honoka, por un demonio ya para de una vez.

– Umi-chan…

– Se supone que ibas a hacerles una pregunta a los lectores de esta historia, y es lo menos que has hecho.

– Es que Eli-chan dijo que debía por lo menos poner al corriente a todos de lo que nos ha pasado en los últimos meses. Por cierto se me olvidaron Alisa y Yukiho, ella ya sacaron su primer sencillo, y se colocó más alto que nuestro tercer sencillo. Tampoco llegaron al primer lugar porque A-RISE es fuerte, pero sé que con el trabajo que…

– Honoka, o parás de una vez, o voy a tener que darte un golpe.

– Ya, ya Umi-chan, no amenaces así a Honoka, que no te hace bien.

– Pero Kotori, tu siempre le perdonas todo. La estás mal criando.

– Concuerdo con Umi, Kotori. Y Honoka, ya has hablado más de la cuenta, deberías hacer la pregunta que se supones venías a hacer.

– Pero aún hay cosas que no les he contado a los lectores Nico-chan, como lo del concierto en el Animelo, o la grabación de nuestro primer video musical. ¡Espera Umi-chan…! ¡El arco no, por favor Umi-chan…! ¡Espera…!

.

.

– Eh… bueno, creo que Honoka-chan ya no va a poder hacer la pregunta, así que Rin-chan…

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo Kayo-chin?

– Eres la sub lider de μ's, por eso.

– Hanayo tiene razón Rin. Y no salgas conque era en la secundaria. Sigues siendo la sub lider.

– Esta bien nya. Eh… pero yo no sé cual es la pregunta. Escritor-san solo se la dijo a Honoka-chan nya.

– Será una larga espera chicas. No creo que Umi-chan deje a Honochi viva para hacerla.

* * *

 **Bueno, como ven, Honoka trató de hacer una pregunta por mi, pero creo que debí elegir a alguien más. Jajaja.**

 **Al punto, ya voy a comenzar a retomar mis historias nuevamente, y entre ellas, la segunda temporada de esta, y quería saber si prefieren que la siga subiendo aquí, en esta historia o creo una nueva para contar lo que sucede. Es una simple duda, pero visto que hay casi 100 seguidores aquí, quisiera saber su opinión.**

 **Gracias por su respuesta y por su apoyo. Y no se preocupen, Honoka no ha muerto, espero.**


	77. Anuncio

Hola mis queridos lectores.

Gracias por sus respuestas y comentarios a la pregunta que Honoka trató de hacer. Puedo asegurar que sigue viva.

Luego de valorarlo mucho, decidí colocar los nuevos capítulos como una historia nueva.

Es por eso que paso por aquí para comunicarles a todos que ya está publicado el primer capitulo. El título de esta segunda temporada es: "Nuestra oportunidad, nuestro destino".

Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y espero que disfruten de la nueva etapa que van a comenzar a vivir nuestras musas.

Un abrazo.


End file.
